Ultimate Total Pokemon Island
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: A new island just appeared...and it's the hardest one yet. 48 contestants will face danger ,treachery, and love for their chance to win 10 trillion Poke and a lifetime supply of Pokeblock. Hosted by Raikou and Entei, the contestants are in for a terrible time. (New poll available on profile)
1. Episode 1: Meet the Campers

**Hello everyone and welcome to Ultimate Total Pokemon Island! The reason I am doing another one is because, with all of the new stories being made here, a lot of hosts are being overused. So, I decided to hurry and do the hosts no-one has done yet…or at least I think so. I have also challenged myself. I will be using every Pokemon, not counting evolution and legendaries, to complete this entire series. Also, if the Pokemon being used seem repetitive, it's because I know a lot about them and I wanted to get them out of the way. So now, without further ado, here is the first chapter of Ultimate Total Pokemon Island!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Hello!" yelled a yellow tiger Pokemon standing in front of the camera. "Welcome to Ultimate Total Pokemon Island! I'm your lovable host Raikou, and along with me is my co-host, Entei! Say hi to the viewers!"

"Screw you!" snarled Entei.

"No thanks", replied Raikou with his still cheery attitude. "Anyways, here at Ultimate Total Pokemon Island, we will have 48 campers, 24 male and 24 female, going against each other for 10 trillion Poke, and a lifetime supply of Pokeblock!"

"Yeah, they go through pain, suffering, and terror for money they don't need and food they won't finish until they're about 107 years old", commented Entei perturbed.

"Shut up!" roared Raikou angrily, causing Entei to flinch. "Now back to what I was saying. The campers will be put on different teams and they have to battle it out for the winnings. Every time a team loses, the members of the team will vote someone off and they will go to the dock of shame and take a ride on the Chair of Loserdom!"

"Looks more like a chair with fireworks taped to it", scoffed Entei.

"Nobody asked you!" yelled Raikou. "The last person standing wins the dough.

"I thought-"started Entei before hearing a threatening growl from Raikou. "Never mind."

"Well, now that we have all of that information clear, let's go to the dock and meet our competitors", said Raikou cheerily.

Both legendary beasts walked over towards the end of the dock, waiting for the first Lapras to bring their contestants. Soon, over the horizon, the first Lapras appeared.

"Here is our first contestant, Kirlia!" announced Raikou.

A cute, green, ballerina-like creature hopped off of the Transport Pokemon. She had a pure white suitcase with her. She smiled and walked up to the yellow smilodon.

"Hello", she greeted happily. "I'm glad you chose me."

"You shouldn't be, there's gonna be a lot of pain on this island", said Entei grinning devilishly.

"What?!"

Raikou heard the sudden fear in her voice, "Oh don't mind Entei, he's just a grumpy guy who's upset that Suicune chose me instead of him."

"Quiet!" yelled Entei.

"See, so go stand over there and make sure there's room", said Raikou, smiling at her. "The next contestant's here."

A green blob with a yellow pin on hopped off of the Water/Ice type. His eyes were slanted, his hands and mouth were puckered, and a black parallelogram was located on his back.

"Welcome Gulpin!" greeted Raikou happily.

"Hi", said Gulpin looking around at the scenery. "I think this is a good place to get food."

"You're a stomach, you can eat anything", explained Entei.

"I know, but not everything tastes as good as you think. Ever tasted arugula?" asked Gulpin.

"Uh…no", responded Entei.

"Good, you're lucky", said Gulpin.

"Okay Gulpin, thanks for that information", said Raikou nervously. "Now go stand by Kirlia.

As soon as Gulpin moved, the third Lapras arrived with the third contestant. The next contestant had a yellow head that resembled the sun and a green body. Her eyes appeared to be closed and a smile was plastered on her face.

"Hello Sunflora", greeted Raikou.

The Sun Pokemon hopped on Raikou's back and hugged him, creeping out both him and Entei out.

"What are you doing?" asked Raikou.

Sunflora jumped off of the electric legendary and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just love to hug people."

"Keep doing that and I'm sure you'll make some friends…and a lot of enemies", commented Entei. "Now go stand by the other losers."

Sunflora ran towards Kirlia and Gulpin, and hugged Gulpin as soon as she got close to him.

"_Wow, first day here and ladies already can't wait to get their hands on me"_, thought Gulpin smiling.

"Okay, now here is the next Lapras with our fourth contestant, Klang!"

A Pokemon consisting of three gears, two forming a face, and the last one already consisting of a face, floated towards the two hosts.

"Greetings", said Klang. "I hope that you will treat me nicely!"

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Raikou.

"Well, according to my brain energy, I can already tell that Entei is a grumpy, jealous, disgruntled guy."

"And according to my brain energy, I can tell that almost everyone says that you're the lamest Pokemon ever, so now what gear boy?" insulted Entei.

"If I had actual emotions, I would be angry right now", said Klang as it floated towards the other three contestants.

"Will you stop insulting the contestants!?" yelled Raikou.

"Hey, he started it. Don't get mad at me if I have a good comeback!" roared Entei.

Raikou sighed as the next competitor hopped off of the fifth Lapras. The next competitor was pink with whitish-gray wool around her head and neck. Her tail was striped, and had a blue orb at the end of it. She also had a suitcase on her tail.

"Hello Flaaffy", said Raikou.

"This doesn't look like the brochure", said Flaaffy as she looked around.

"I know, that's because we lied", said Raikou smiling. "But don't worry; it'll still be fun here."

Flaaffy faked a smile before walking towards the others.

The sixth Lapras arrived with a small blue Pokemon. It had purple coral protruding from either side of his head. He had blue markings that resembled gills on his stomach and he lacked arms. He carried his suitcase with his tail.

"Hi", said the Pokemon cheerily.

"Hello Wooper", greeted Raikou. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel good", said Wooper smiling.

"I guess I'll have to change that", muttered Entei under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Wooper.

"Nothing", he answered quickly.

Raikou glared at him for a few seconds before turning back to Wooper. "Okay, go stand by the others until the others get here."

As Wooper moved out of the way the next Lapras arrived. The next contestant was a really big girl. She had big ears, a white furry collar around her neck, and a long tail. She wrapped her tail around her body in order to make herself look tougher and had her suitcase on her back.

"Hello Purugly", said Raikou nervously.

Purugly stared at him before rolling her eyes, "Just make yourself useful and put my suitcase away."

Raikou stared at her for a few seconds before staring at Entei.

"Well I'm the host, so you're gonna have to tell the other campers to do that", said Raikou.

"Okay then, carry me to them", said Purugly.

"You have legs", said Entei.

"But I don't feel like walking, I just got up from a catnap", said Purugly snobbishly.

"Just go stand by the others Purugly", said Raikou sighing.

Purugly scoffed and went by the others.

"Now I know why they call her Pur-UGLY", said Entei, causing Raikou to chuckle.

The next two contestants, both male, flew towards the hosts without the Lapras carrying them. The first contestant looked like a yellow dragonfly. His wings were green with black outlining, and two antennae protruded from his head. The second contestant with him was completely black, except for the white fur on his chest and his mahogany tail and feathers. He had a hat-like crest on his head and he had a threatening glare.

"Welcome Vibrava and Honchkrow!"

"Hey, I'm glad to be here…let's just hope I make it far", said Vibrava.

"What about you Honchkrow?" asked Raikou. "How do you like it here?"

"Meh", he replied, shrugging his wings.

"Okay then…" said Raikou confused. "Go stand by the others."

As they went to the others, Entei smiled.

"Now, him I like", said Entei, referring to Honchkrow.

"Typical, a grumpy guy likes another grumpy guy", Raikou sighed.

The next contestant arrived on its Lapras. She had a white, slender body with a fiery mane on her back.

"Welcome Ponyta", said Raikou.

"Hi", she said rather timidly. "Sorry, I'm just a little shy."

"Aw…don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll make a lot of friends here", said Entei.

"Thanks", said Ponyta, cheering up a little. She walked towards the others as Raikou looked at Entei surprised.

"What just happened?" asked Raikou. "You sounded like you actually meant that."

"She's a fire-type, so I went easy on her", said Entei shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, that's just wrong on so many levels", said Raikou.

"I know, and I'm proud of that", said Entei.

Raikou rolled his eyes as the next contestants swam towards the dock. The first contestant, a female, was a red crab; her body had a pale covering on the bottom and she had huge claws. The second contestant, the male, was a huge crab. He had a golden star on his forehead, he had extra claws on his abdomen and he had a ble stribe across his chest.

"Ah…Krabby and Crawdaunt how are you two?" asked Raikou.

"I beat you! Admit it!" yelled Krabby.

No you didn't I made it first bitch!" yelled Crawdaunt straight back.

"I think they make a perfect couple", said Entei, earning glares from both of them.

"Crawdaunt, go stand over by the boys, and Krabby, go by the girls", said Raikou as they did as they were told.

The next contestant was a blue shell with black eye openings and a spiky crest on its head. He also had two small leg-like appendages on its sides.

"Hello Pupitar", said Raikou. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Pupitar relied. "I just hope I win this thing."

"It's gonna be hard without legs", said Entei as Raikou chuckled.

"I know, but that makes it more challenging!" said Pupitar cheerily.

"I love your attitude, go stand by the others!" said Raikou.

Pupitar went towards the others, only to be hugged by Sunflora. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it", said Pupitar as he hopped by the guys, who were rubbing their backs.

"She hugs hard", said Pupitar.

The next contestants hopped off of the Lapras. The first one was completely pink, but had flower marks on her back. The second contestant was all gray. She had a white scarf wrapped around her neck and head, and a long fluffy white tail.

"Hello Munna and Cinccino", said Raikou.

"Hi", they both said simultaneously.

"How are you girls doing?" asked Raikou.

"I'm good", said Munna.

"So am I", said Cinccino.

"Good, so you can go stand over there by the others now", said Raikou.

"Yay!" they both said simultaneously, once again. They walked towards the others as Raikou and Entei looked at each other.

"Well, I guess they're both gonna be one of _those_ contestants", said Entei.

"What?"

"When one of them gets voted off, they'll start crying and whining", said Entei.

"Well, that may be true", said Raikou.

"I know it's true", said Entei.

Raikou sighed, "Okay, I get it!"

As he said that, another male contestant flew towards the two hosts. He was brown with a darker brown V on his forehead, his underbelly was white and he was carrying a green onion stalk.

"Cadet Farfetch'd reporting for duty, sir!" shouted the contestant.

"GOOD CADET, NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 50!" yelled Entei.

"SIR YES SIR!" yelled Farfetch'd back as he did as he was told.

"This is gonna be a fun season", said Entei smiling.

"CADET, STOP AND GET BY THE OTHERS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Raikou.

"SIR YES SIR!" yelled Farfetch'd as he got up and flew towards the other contestants.

"I'm gonna have fun with that guy", said Entei smirking deviously.

"Rephrase your words, please. That sounds like you're gonna molest him or something", said Raikou as the next contestant arrived.

The next contestant was a female weasel. She had a yellow underbelly and a green top. Flames shot from her head and back when she got angry. She padded up to the hosts calmly.

"Hi Quilava, are you okay?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah, I'm fine so far", said Quilava as she gave them a smile.

"Good, just try to control your anger so you won't kill anyone", said Entei.

"Thanks", said Quilava as she stood by the others…somewhat closer to Pupitar than the others.

"Aww, young love", said Raikou, before focusing back on Entei. "And you, stop treating the fire-types better, that makes the other contestants feel like they aren't worthy of your presence."

"Only fire-types are worthy of my presence", growled Entei.

"Okay, you know what, fine! Do what you want", said Raikou, giving up on reasoning with the lion. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

He turned around and saw a little fluffy blue bird with a feather on its head being chased by a gray rock beast with white spines on its back. The bird flew behind Raikou, frightened.

"Whoa, Rufflet what's wrong?" asked Raikou.

"That little bastard flew into me and almost made me fall into the water!" yelled Lairon angrily.

"I didn't mean to!" yelled Rufflet, defending himself. "I bumped into something and I fell!"

"And you couldn't save yourself?" asked Entei with a chuckle.

"Um…no, I couldn't I'm not that good at flying, and I'm really scared…of a lot of stuff", said Rufflet ashamed.

"Well, I'm about to give you something else to be scared of", said Lairon as she charged at the Eaglet Pokemon.

Rufflet screamed and ran towards the others, with Lairon behind him.

"I love violence", sighed Entei dreamily.

"I don't understand why", said Raikou as the next Lapras dropped off two contestants.

The first one off was completely hairy. He had a hump on his back and two tusks on the sides of his nose. The second one off was spiky. He had a gray body and green spikes around his body.

"Hello Ferroseed and Piloswine!" greeted Raikou.

"Hi, is there any food around here?" asked Piloswine.

"Wow, you're the second guy to ask us that today", said Entei.

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Ferroseed.

"Yes, there is food, but no, not right now", said Raikou. "Plus Ferroseed, you don't even have a mouth."

"Okay, well at least there _is_ food here", said Piloswine.

"Why don't you two go stand by Gulpin, I'm sure you guys would get along great", said Raikou.

"Okay", they responded as they walked towards the others.

The next Lapras carried another two contestants. The first one off was a black fox with red fur on her head. She had red claws and her fur was wrapped into a ponytail. The second contestant was a brown bunny with tan, fluffy fur on her ears, wrists, and legs.

"Hello, Zoroark and Lopunny", said Raikou with a smirk.

"Hey", said Zoroark.

"Hello", said Lopunny, somewhat shy.

"So, how do you girls feel about being here?" asked Raikou.

"Well, I feel like I'm going to win this thing easily using by illusions", said Zoroark smirking deviously.

"I'm not so sure about this, it seems deadly here", said Lopunny looking around.

"Oh, it's not deadly here, it's more painful, not deadly", said Raikou with a cheesy grin.

"And I'm a liar", muttered Entei under his breath.

"Quiet", growl Raikou through his teeth. "You girls can go stand over there."

They went towards the others as Raikou and Entei started to argue. The next contestant swam towards the hosts, but they didn't notice him.

"Hey!" yelled the contestant, causing the hosts to look down into the water. They saw a blue and red fish with yellow horns and a yellow cross-like marking under his stomach glaring up at them. "Sorry to interrupt your gay argument, but you need to help me up onto this dock."

"Carvanha, you need water to live, just swim by the others", said Raikou.

Carvanha groaned as he swam under the dock and waited there.

"Ugh, he's so defiant", said Raikou.

"I like him already", said Entei smiling.

"The next contestants swam towards the host like Carvanha, not needing a Lapras as they hopped onto the dock. The first one was completely white, except for blue feathers, which resembled a bra on her body. The second one made most of the guys' jaws drop. She was an orange weasel with a yellow inner tube around her neck. She had blue fins on her arms, a sexy stare, and a dual tail.

"Hello, Swanna and Floatzel", greeted Raikou.

"Hi", said Floatzel smiling.

"Hello", greeted Swanna.

"I see you girls are looking pretty today", said Raikou.

"Thanks", said Floatzel.

"Yeah, that's really sweet", said Swanna.

"You're welcome", said Raikou. "Now you girls can go stand by the others."

"Okay", said Swanna as she flew towards the other contestants while Floatzel walked. Swanna flew next to Honchkrow, while Floatzel stood next to Gulpin.

"_Another sexy one stands by Gulpin, what a surprise_", thought Gulpin happily.

"I bet Gulpin is happy", said Raikou smiling.

"Yeah", said Entei as the next contestant landed on his head. She was a blue bird with cotton wings and a somewhat little tail.

"Hello Swablu", said Raikou to the little Pokemon.

"Hi", said the Cotton Bird Pokemon, still sitting on Entei's head.

"Are you comfortable where you are right now?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah, it's really warm", said Swablu.

"Oh no", said Raikou, noticing Entei's angry expression. "Swablu, you might want to get up, fast!"

Swablu wasted no time moving before Entei used Eruption. The move missed, but scared Swablu. She ran to the others quickly.

"Great, you just made an adolescent girl mentally piss herself on national television, I hope you're happy", said Raikou frowning at Entei.

"I actually am, I hate being touched", said Entei.

"Not even by a girl?" asked Raikou chuckled.

"Quiet you!"

The next contestant swan to the dock with two other contestants on its back. The main contestant was huge. He was completely blue in coloration with a darker blue shell on his back. The first contestant he was carrying was purple and black in coloration with a pink nose. The second one he was carrying had a gray body with spots. He had green armor covering his head and parts of his body. He had axes protruding from either sides of his mouth.

"Welcome, Carracosta, Fraxure, and Drilbur!" announced Raikou as the three of them walked towards the hosts.

"Salutations", said Carracosta.

"S'up", said Drilbur.

Fraxure closed his eyes and went towards a nearby tree. He sat down a laid his head back, watching the sun.

"Wow, our first loner", said Raikou. "This season is gonna be interesting."

"Not as interesting as Entei's love life, wait he doesn't have one", said Drilbur.

"Hey! You better shut the hell up mole!" snarled Entei.

"Aw…did I make the big kitty mad?" asked Drilbur, teasing him.

Entei, looked like he was ready to pounce, but Raikou stopped him. "We talked about your anger management before! Now do I need to get Arceus to talk to you again?"

Entei's eyes shrunk in terror, he new what the goddess would do to him if he killed one of her creations. "No, I'll be good."

"Good kitty", said Raikou before being yanked back by Entei again. "Never call me kitty again."

Raikou rolled his eyes", Fine."

"Carracosta, take Drilbur and go stand with the others", said Raikou.

"Okey-dokey", said Carracosta, picking up the mole like luggage.

"What the heck? I'm not a suitcase!" yelled Drilbur as he was carried away sideways.

The next contestants were four sexy females. They each stepped off of the Lapras slowly as the guys stared once again. The first girl had golden fur. Her eyes were red, and she had nine tails that blew in the breeze. The second one was dark blue and white. She had a threatening glare, but still a stunning appearance. She had a sharp tail and a horn on her head. The third one was lavender in color. She had purple eyes that seemed to put you in a trance, as well as a red gem on her head. She had a slender body which ended in a forked tail. The final one was black and gray. She had fluffy fur running down either sides of her back and a nice expression.

"Okay, we have Ninetales, Absol, Mightyena, and Espeon", said Raikou.

"Hello", said Ninetales cheerily.

"Hi", greeted Espeon.

"Hey", greeted Mightyena.

Absol walked towards the other contestants not saying a word.

"What's with her?" asked Entei.

"We don't know, she was acting like that ever since we saw her", said Mightyena.

"Eh, don't worry about it too much, she'll be fine", said Raikou.

"Okay, if you say so", said Espeon.

"Yeah, so go stand over by the others", said Raikou.

"I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot of love triangles here", said Entei smiling.

"You just love misery don't you?" asked Raikou annoyed.

"Yep", responded Entei as the next Lapras arrived.

The next Lapras arrived with four guys. Th first one was orange with stripes. He had a sweet grin and tan fluffy fur. The second one was black and red. He had bones on his back, horns on his head, and a pointy tail that would resemble a devil's. The third one was black and blue. He was covered in black fur with a light blue colored body. His tail ended with a yellow star. The fourth one was also blue in coloration. He had a tan chest with a spike protruding from it. His paws also had spikes on them, he stood on his toes, and he had a black mask over his eyes.

"Arcanine, Houndoom, Luxray, Lucario, welcome!"

"Thanks", said Arcanine.

"Yeah", said Houndoom.

"How are you guys?" asked Raikou.

"We're fine", said Luxray.

"You sure?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah", said Lucario.

"Alright then, go stand by the others", said Raikou.

As they did so, some of the girls who saw them immediately stared and blushed, even Absol blushed at them.

"Like I said, love triangles", said Entei.

"Don't start that crap again", said Raikou.

The next three contestants flew towards the hosts with smiles on their faces. The first one was red in coloration with a green mask on her eyes and clear wings with red stripes. The second one was brown with pink feathers on her head. She had a multi-colored tail and soft wings. The third one was blue with a red face and red portion on her chest. The rest of her underbelly was white, and her tails both ended with red tips.

"Yanma, Swellow, and Pidgeotto! How are you girls?" asked Raikou.

"We're fine", said Yanma.

"Stop answering for everyone!" yelled Pidgeotto. "I'm doing okay."

"I'm just nervous abut this", said Swellow.

"Aww…bird fright, don't worry you girls will be okay", said Raikou.

"I hope so", said Swellow.

"You will, so don't worry", said Raikou. "Go stand by the others."

The girls flew over towards the others as the next Lapras dropped off the last five guys. The first guy appeared to be black and hollow, with white glove-like hands and a single red eye. The second one resembled an ice-cream cone. He had a blue ice body, with snow on his face. The third one resembled a little zebra; he had a black body with white stripes. He had a thunderbolt shaped Mohawk and aqua blue eyes. The fourth one had a blue body, with portions of yellow around his body. He had a yellow mane on his head and a pointed tail. Th final guy was mysterious. He resembled a condor. He was green in coloration and had red feathers on the back on his head. He had his wings folded and had strange ancient markings on his belly.

"Alright, here we have Dusclops, Vanillite, Blitzle, Manectric, and Xatu!" announced Raikou. "How are you guys?"

"I'm fine, but I can already tell this game is going to be boring", said Dusclops deadpanned.

"I'm happy to be here…I just hope that I don't get eaten", said Vanillite.

"I'm just here for fun, I don't care if I win", said Blitzle.

"I just hope I get to meet some guys", said Manectric flamboyantly.

"Um…are you gay?" asked Entei, recognizing the type of voice he had.

"Uh…yeah, why?" asked Manectric.

"No reason, just asking", said Entei looking away.

Xatu said nothing, as he stared at the sun.

"Xatu?" asked Raikou.

Xatu didn't respond…

"Xatu?!" Raikou tried again.

Xatu still didn't respond…

"XATU!?" yelled Raikou, finally getting the condor's attention.

"Yes?" asked Xatu calmly.

"Are you alright?" asked Raikou.

"Yes, I'm fine; I was just looking deep into the corona of the sun to feel the full power of enlightenment", responded Xatu.

"Um…doesn't that hurt?" asked Entei.

"Yes, but you must be able to resist all pain in order to truly be satisfied with your true energy and power", said Xatu.

"O…kay then", said Raikou.

"Weirdo", muttered Dusclops under his breath.

"Alright guys, go stand by the others", said Raikou as the final Lapras appeared.

The last two contestants were both females. The first one was a purple weasel, a sexy one at that, she had long fur running down her arms and she had long yellow tipped whiskers, along with a long tail. The last girl was a spherical ball with wings. She had Aztec like markings and stripes on her body, which also had a fork on each side; she also had a wing at the bottom that resembled a wind chime.

"Sigilyph and Mienshao welcome to the island!" greeted Raikou.

"Hello", said Mienshao.

"Hi", said Sigilyph quickly.

"Well, you two are our last contestants, so you girls can go stand by the others", said Raikou. They did as they were told as Raikou continued. "Alright, we have our 48 campers, now let's get to the camp and explain how this game works."

**000**

"You are all wondering why you are all here right?" asked Raikou.

"No…we you only sent out the applications and then we read the beginning of this chapter", Carvanha, who was put into an aquarium, remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, the game just started, so don't start breaking the fourth wall alright?" asked Raikou. "Now Entei will be telling you your teams."

"Alright maggots! There will be 24 of you on each team. The teams are called Team A and Team B", started Entei.

"Wow! Those are the most detailed names ever!" said Drilbur sarcastically.

"Is there a problem mole?" asked Entei.

"Yeah, its grumpy, brown, furry, and ugly", said Drilbur folding his claws.

Honchkrow and Klang laughed before Piloswine asked, "What did I do?"

"Okay, you know what!" yelled Entei.

"Arceus", stated Raikou, causing Entei to shut up.

"Fine, Team A will have Gulpin…Cinccino…Espeon…Farfetch'd…Blitzle…Ponyta…Vanillite…Piloswine…Ferroseed…Dusclops…Crawdaunt…Krabby…Carvanha…Swellow…Kirlia…Floatzel…Mienshao…Sunflora…Drilbur…Carracosta…Vibrava…Swablu…Sigilyph…and Purugly", said Entei. "Team 2 will have Pupitar…Quilava…Arcanine…Houndoom…Mightyena…Ninetales…Absol…Luxray…Xatu…Flaaffy…Lairon…Fraxure…Yanma…Honchkrow…Rufflet…Klang…Lucario…Zoroark…Lopunny…Swanna…Wooper…Manectric…Pidgeotto…and Munna."

"The cabins are not co-ed, we don't any of you girls getting pregnant or something and then we get sued", said Raikou. "Now get unpacked because the first challenge starts in an hour."

"Already?" asked Ponyta.

"Yep", said Raikou.

**000**

**-In a Pokeball shaped room-**

"**This is the confessional. You can use it to say anything you want. You can expose your secrets, insult people, or just get something off of your chest", said Raikou.**

**000**

"**Great, just great, I have the evil psycho on my team. I'm gonna die here, I'm gonna die here!" yelled Rufflet.**

**000**

"**I'm glad I have Mienshao on my team, she is so sexy. It's a good thing I'm a lesbian because if I wasn't I would've still said the same thing. Weird right?" said Floatzel.**

**000**

"**I'm glad I have Blitzle on my team", said Ponyta smiling. "He's nice."**

**000**

***Xatu stares at camera***

**000**

"**This game is going to be easy", said Lairon grinning devilishly. "All I have to do is make my team lose to give the other team a false sense of security, before I pick them off.**

**000**

"**Lucario is so hot!" said Lopunny smiling. "I'm glad I'm on his team. I just hope no one else gets to him before I do, or else there's going to be a problem."**

**000**

"**Lucario is so handsome, I'm going to be the one he loves, and no one is gonna stand in my way!" said Zoroark.**

**000**

"**These fools have no idea what they're getting themselves into. I may seem all dull and boring, but on the inside, I am an evil mastermind. These idiots better watch out, or else they'll just be another victim of my cunning strategy", said Dusclops.**

**000**

"**I need food right now!" yelled Piloswine weakly.**

**000**

The last of the contestants returned to the campgrounds where Raikou and Entei were both waiting.

"All unpacked and ready to go?" asked Raikou.

The contestants all nodded.

Raikou grinned deviously, "Then let the games begin."

**000**

**There you go, the introduction of UTPI. Any favorites so far? I will start working more on this story...whenever I can. After I finish TPA, I will focus more on this story. I will update somtimes, but I can't make any promises until I finish TPA.**


	2. Episode 2: The Plane Old Jump

**Here is the next chapter of UTPI! I decided to do the first challenge now to keep you guys from waiting so long, so without further ado, here you go!**

**000**

Raikou and Entei were leading the campers to the beach so they could do their first terrible challenge.

"What do you think the first challenge is?" asked Lopunny.

"It's probably jumping off of the cliff. All TPIs start with that challenge. I mean, they wouldn't try to kill us this early…would they?" asked Swanna.

Entei grinned after hearing that statement. "They have no idea what they're in for."

After a while, they arrived at their destination. What the campers saw shocked them. Raikou and Entei had taken them to a plane…at the beach!

"I thought we were supposed to jump off of the cliff", said Gulpin.

"Yeah, well that's boring, so we decided to spice it up a bit", said Raikou. "Now follow me into the plane so I can explain your challenge."

Raikou entered the plane with Entei behind him. The campers hesitated, but soon entered the plane as well.

**000**

"**Okay, I can already tell that this challenge is going to hurt", said Rufflet.**

**000**

As the campers entered the plane, many of them got were afraid of what they would have to do. They approached Raikou at the same time the plane took off.

"Now, your first challenge is to jump out of this plane and into the water below", said Raikou.

Everyone was shocked. Flaaffy and Kirlia opened the plane door and noticed that they were extremely high.

"You will notice two rings around the ocean", continued Raikou. "The smaller one is the safe zone and the bigger one is the danger zone."

"Ummm…w-what exactly is in the danger zone?" asked Sunflora.

"Oh, just your usual Jellicent, Sharpedo, Basculin, Carvanha, and Tentacruel", said Raikou simply.

Everyone stared in shock, while Rufflet fainted on the spot.

"Now, whichever team has the most people jump out of the plane and touch the water wins the challenge", said Raikou.

"Quick question", said Dusclops raising a hand. "What happens if we choose not to jump?"

"You have to wear the Magikarp Cap of Cowards", said Raikou holding up a cap with a Magikarp's face on it.

"Okay, just checking", said Dusclops.

**000**

"**This challenge is stupid", said Dusclops.**

**000**

"Now, because **someone** complained about the team names", said Raikou glaring at Drilbur. "You now have new names. Team A is now the Dreadful Dialgas and Team B is now the Powerful Palkias."

"Why is their name better than ours?" asked Swablu.

"Because I said so", said Raikou, who seemed to be a little peeved.

**000**

"**It's not my fault they gave us unoriginal team names, I mean seriously. Team A and Team B? Those names are boring as hell", said Drilbur.**

**000**

"Now Dialgas, you guys get to go first because you all have the most loud-mouthed people on your team", said Raikou.

"Yay", drawled Vanillite.

"Come on guys this isn't so bad", said Crawdaunt as he jumped out of the plane. They soon heard a splash and saw that he was in the safe zone.

"Wow, he made it", cheered Vibrava.

"Oh please, I can do that without any problems", said Krabby as she jumped out of the plane. They heard another splash and saw that she was in the safe zone as well.

"Okay, that's two jumpers so far", said Raikou. "Who's next?"

"I'll go", said Carracosta as he headed for the door. Drilbur had an idea on how he could go and not get wet.

"Hold on Jethro!" yelled Drilbur as he jumped on Carracosta's back at the same time he jumped.

Carracosta landed in the safe zone, and being the nice guy that he is, he allowed Drilbur to rest on his back so he wouldn't get wet.

**000**

"Alright, that's four jumpers", said Raikou. "I'll let you guys handle the rest."

"Alright, who's next?" asked Gulpin.

"I'll go", said Floatzel as she approached the door, she noticed Mienshao staring at her. Mienshao turned around and blushed as Floatzel jumped out.

Floatzel landed in the safe zone, making her team's score higher.

**000**

"Alright, who wants to go now?" asked Sunflora.

"I'll go", said Swellow as she flew out of the plane. She flew down and dipped her wing in the water.

Swablu, Sigilyph, and Vibrava flew out of the plane, following Swellow, and all went into the safe zone. Vanillite floated out of the plane, which made Piloswine chase after him, but he ended up plummeting towards the water. He landed on Carracosta's back, which made him sink, but it didn't bother him because he could breathe underwater.

Vanillite floated down after.

**000**

Raikou was looking out of the plane door and saw that all of the Dialgas that jumped laded in the safe zone. "Wow Palkias, the Dialgas are boning you."

The Palkias all glared at him as they continued watching the Dialgas.

"Alright, I'll go next", said Gulpin as he jumped out. "YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gulpin landed in the danger zone and was soon being attacked by Sharpedo and Carvanha. "We're in the same gen! I thought we were supposed to be friends!" he yelled.

**000**

"Well that was bad", said Mienshao as she looked out of the door. "I guess I'll go next."

She jumped out of the plane and landed in the safe zone, coincidentally next to Floatzel. She blushed hard when she realized how close they were.

**000**

"**Okay, that was embarrassing", said Mienshao. "I like Floatzel, but every time I get near her I get nervous."**

**000**

"Alright, I'll go now", said Sunflora as she jumped out. She landed in the danger zone, but instead of being attacked, she started hugging the Basculin, Tentacruel, and Jellicent, making them try to escape her iron grip.

Kirlia used Teleport to easily land in the safe zone, but Raikou said that it didn't count because she didn't really jump.

Farfetch'd stood still as a statue, awaiting a command. Carvanha saw what he was doing and sighed. "Farfetch'd jump out of the plane, that's an order", he said.

"SIR YES SIR!" Farfetch'd yelled as he jumped out of the plane. He didn't use his wings though and he plummeted into the danger zone, where he was attacked by the dangerous Pokemon below.

**000**

"I don't think I can do this", said Ponyta. "I'm a fire-type."

"Come on Ponyta, I know you can do it, I'll even jump with you if you want", said Blitzle.

Ponyta blushed, "Um…I g-guess that'll be okay. "

Blitzle and Ponyta headed towards the door and jumped out, with Ponyta grabbing onto Blitzle's neck in fright, making him smile. They landed in the safe zone, and Ponyta kissed Blitzle's cheek. "Thank you."

**000**

"**Do I like Ponyta? Of course I do, she cute, nice, and she's really smart. Her only problem is that she's shy, but I think I can break her out of it", said Blitzle smiling.**

**000**

"**It was nice of Blitzle to help me, I just hope he doesn't think I only kissed him because of that. I really like him a lot", said Ponyta blushing.**

**000**

Dusclops was sitting in the plane reading a magazine as Ferroseed and Carvanha stared at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Ferroseed.

"I'm reading", said Dusclops.

He didn't want to participate in such a ridiculous challenge, especially when the penalty is wearing a hat.

"Aren't you gonna jump?" asked Carvanha, who was still in the aquarium.

"No way, this challenge is stupid", said Dusclops.

"Oh come on man!" yelled Ferroseed.

"Why don't you two just go and let me worry about myself", said Dusclops.

"Fine, I'm outta here", said Ferroseed as he hopped out of the plane and landed on a buoy. His spikes dug into the steel of the buoy, immobilizing him any further. "Great, just great."

**000**

"Are you girls gonna go?" asked Carvanha.

"No way, I'll mess up my fur", said Purugly.

"Forget about your damn fur! You need to help with the challenge", said Carvanha.

"No way fish boy, now get away from me before I eat you", said Purugly.

"If you eat me, my horns will slice through your body and you'll die from internal bleeding", said Carvanha plainly.

"Whatever, now go away and let me finish grooming myself", said Purugly as he licked her paws.

He then turned to Espeon.

"Are you gonna jump?" he asked.

"No way, I don't like water… and my fur could get wet", she said.

"Ugh!" yelled Carvanha as he turned to Cinccino. "How about you?"

"My fur could get wet", said Cinccino.

"RRAAAAHHHH!" yelled Carvanha.

"So, are you guys done?" asked Raikou.

"No, I'm jumping", said Carvanha as he stayed put.

"Well…aren't you?" asked Raikou.

"I can't move, I'm in an aquarium", said Carvanha. "Can one of you guys push me?"

"No way, I might fall in", said Cinccino.

"Ditto", said Espeon.

"I just hate this challenge", said Dusclops as he continued reading the magazine.

"Well, I guess you guys are done then", said Raikou. "Here are your Magikarp Caps."

Raikou threw them their caps. "Alright Palkias, it's your turn now. The Dialgas had fourteen people jump and land in the safe zone, three people jump and land in the danger zone, one person disqualified for landing in the safe zone without jumping, one person stuck to a buoy and didn't touch the water, and five people who didn't jump at all. That's what you have to beat."

"So basically, we have to beat seventeen?" asked Pidgeotto.

"Yeah", said Raikou. "Thanks for dumbing it down."

Pidgeotto rolled her eyes.

"Now, get jumping and we'll see who wins", said Raikou as he went into the cockpit with Entei.

"Alright, let's do this…so who wants to go first?" asked Pupitar.

"I'm not jumping, I'm scared I'll die", said Rufflet.

"You're a flying-type, you can easily fly down into the safe zone", said Munna.

"My wings are too small!" said Rufflet.

"No they're not", said Lairon as she pushed Rufflet towards the plane door, frightening the eaglet.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"This", she said as she pushed him out of the plane.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" yelled Rufflet as he fell into the water.

"Wow, for a little guy, he sure does have big lungs", said Honchkrow.

"Yeah, now let's go", said Swanna.

"Yeah, then we can talk all about my family and everything they do", said Yanma. "Like this one time, my mom tried to barbecue a piece of grass to make it special…but it just made it catch on fire. And this other time, my Dad tried to battle a Magmar…and he got burned and it took him three days to recover. And another time, my uncle-"

"I'm outta here", said Honchkrow as he flew out of the plane and went to the safe zone, where Rufflet was flailing around, trying to get out. "Oh my Arceus."

Honchkrow landed on a nearby buoy and picked Rufflet up with his wing, putting him on another buoy.

"Thank you Honchkrow", said Rufflet panting. "I hate Lairon!"

"Eh, at least you made in the safe zone", said Honchkrow.

"That was the only good thing about it", said Rufflet.

**000**

"And another time, my great grandma tried to steal a Vespiquen's honey, and she got attacked by a Combee swarm", continued Yanma.

"Ugh, I'm out", said Pidgeotto as she flew out of the plane and into the safe zone.

Yanma kept talking about everything her family has done, and soon everyone had enough.

"Can you please shut up!?" asked Klang loudly.

Yanma ignored him and continued talking.

"I know how we can shut her up", said Lairon.

Soon Yanma was thrown out of the plane and landed in the Danger Zone, where she proceeded to tell the attacking Pokemon about her family, causing them to swim away.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" said Yanma as she flew after them.

"Well, that worked", said Wooper as he prepared to jump out. "GERONIMOOOO!"

He face-planted into the safe zone and sank into the ocean before popping back up. "That was fun!"

**000**

"Okay, I'll go next", said Luxray.

"I'm going too", said Mightyena.

"Ladies first", said Luxray smiling.

Mightyena smiled slightly before jumping out, followed by Luxray.

**000**

"**Let's just get this straight and clear, I'm not a girly girl, I'm a tomboy at heart and that is what I always will be. I like being a girl, but all of that frou-frou stuff isn't my style", said Mightyena.**

**000**

"**Mightyena seems like a cool chick to hang around with. I just hope she's not one of those girls who cares only about their looks. I only care about what's on the inside", said Luxray.**

**000**

They both landed in the safe zone and started talking.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Pupitar

Absol jumped out of the plane without saying a word and was soon followed by Fraxure. They both landed in the safe zone and soon swam to shore.

**000**

"Well that answers your question", said Klang.

"I'll go next", said Manectric as he walked towards the door while swishing his hips, he jumped out and landed in the safe zone…and on top of Luxray.

"Sorry", he said.

"Ow…" said Luxray rubbing his head. "Don't worry about it, just try not to hit me next time", he said chucking.

Manectric smiled at him and blushed.

**000**

"**Oh my Arceus, Luxray is so hot. He's dreamy, sexy, and he actually didn't mind me landing on him, I mean…I could've broken his neck, but he still said don't worry about it. Most guys would've punched me in the face or said, "Get away from me faggot!" But he actually treated me right", said Manectric happily. "I wonder if Luxray will be interested in me."**

**000**

"Okay, so far we have ten jumpers", said Pupitar. "We need eight more."

"I'll go…I can just fly down", said Swanna as she flew out of the plane and headed to the safe zone.

"I can float out, too", said Munna as she floated out of the plane and went to the safe zone with Swanna.

"Alright, we just need six more", said Pupitar.

"I can't jump out, I'm a Fire-type, and fire and water don't mix", said Houndoom.

"Ditto", said Arcanine.

"Hey, I can't go either, I'm a Rock-type and I can drown if I go inside that water, so it's no biggie", said Pupitar.

"Yeah, we have four Fire-types and two Rock-types on this team, so it's okay", said Quilava. "We still have Xatu, Flaaffy, Klang, Lucario, Lopunny, and Zoroark."

"That's good, that means we can still win this", said Ninetales.

"Now, which one of you is gonna go next?" asked Pupitar.

"I'll go", said Lucario as he headed to the door and jumped out.

"Wait Lucario!" yelled Lopunny and Zoroark at the same time as they jumped after him.

"Alright, we just need three more people to jump", said Pupitar. "Lairon, you can't do it because you'll sink like me, so you don't have to."

"I'll go, my enlightenment has been fulfilled for this day and I can now relax for the rest of it", said Xatu as he flew out.

"Okay…" said Pupitar. "Klang, you're next."

"Yay", he said deadpanned. He floated out of the plane and headed towards the safe zone. "Aaahhhh!" he screamed unenthusiastically.

He made it in the safe zone and fake smiled. "I did it."

**000**

Raikou came out from the cockpit and sat that the Palkias only needed one more person to win.

"Finally, it took you long enough. I've been watching you for the past forty-nine minutes with Entei in the cockpit waiting for you guys to finish", said Raikou as he went by Flaaffy. "Are you gonna jump or not?"

"I don't know, I'm scared", said Flaaffy shivering.

"Flaaffy, you have to do this…we could lose if you don't", said Arcanine.

"Oh…okay, I'll do it", said Flaaffy as she jumped out. She landed in the safe zone and smiled.

"The Palkias win the first part of the challenge!" said Raikou through a Megaphone.

The Palkias cheered as the Dialgas grumbled in disappointment.

"Take us down Entei", said Raikou as Entei took them back to the beach.

**000**

"Okay, now that was a fun challenge wasn't it?" asked Raikou.

"I hate to admit it, but it was terrifying and fun at the same time", said Wooper.

"Well the fun is over", said Raikou. "It's time for the second part of the challenge…making a hot tub!"

"What? More water?!" asked Pupitar.

"Yes", said Raikou while smiling. "Back at your campsites, you will find two boxes in front of your cabins. Your job is to open the boxes, use the instructions to make the hot tub, and then fill it with water. The team with the best hot tub wins today's challenge and the losing team does to elimination."

"When does this challenge start?" asked Pidgeotto.

"Right…NOW!" said Raikou.

The campers hesitated, but soon ran back to the campsites.

"Don't you love it when they get scared?" asked Raikou.

"I love it so much", said Entei smiling.

**000**

The Dialgas made it back first and saw the box in front of their cabins.

"Quick, let's get it open", said Floatzel as she and the rest of the team hurried towards the box.

They tried to lift the lid, but it didn't budge.

"How are supposed to open this thing?" asked Kirlia.

"I'll open it", said Ferroseed as he jumped on top of the box. "Explosion!"

Ferroseed started glowing. "TAKE COVER!"

Everyone jumped on the ground and covered their heads…except for Carvanha, who couldn't do anything.

"NO!" he yelled.

Ferroseed exploded, successfully breaking the box open. Everyone got up and saw a now unconscious Ferroseed on the remains of the box.

"Thanks Ferroseed", said Drilbur.

"Don't mention it…" said Ferroseed woozily as he got back up.

"Ugh…" groaned Carvanha, who got knocked out from the move.

**000**

Soon, the Palkias came to the campsite and saw that the Dialgas were already reading the instructions. They quickly ran to their box and tried to pry it open, only to get the same results as the Dialgas did at first. I'll burn it open!" said Quilava.

"NO! DON'T!" yelled Pupitar. "You'll burn the supplies."

Quilava stopped and blushed.

"We need to find a different way to open this thing", said Pupitar.

"Well we'd better think fast", said Munna as she looked at the Dialgas, who were already getting started on the hot tub.

"I have an idea", said Yanma.

"What is it?" asked Luxray

"Well, my great great great great great-"

"Never mind", said Luxray as his tail glowed white. He swung his tail at the box, shattering it.

"Nice job Luxray", said Lucario as he picked up the instructions.

"It says we need to use the wood inside the box to built the outer frame of the hot tub. Then we need to put the heater inside of it and make the stairs. After that, we put the water inside and then we're done", read Lucario.

"Alright then, so I say we split up into groups", said Pupitar. "Quilava, Arcanine, Houndoom, Ninetales, Lairon, Lucario, Fraxure, and I will work on the structure of the hot tub. Luxray, Mightyena, Flaaffy, Klang, Manectric, Absol, Pidgeotto, and Xatu will work on the heater, and the rest of you will take care the water."

"Why would we go get water when we have Water-types?" asked Honchkrow.

"I know we have Water-types Honchkrow", said Pupitar. "I was saying that you guys will take care of the water, not that you had to go get it."

"Oh well that makes sense now", said Honchkrow.

"Great, if we have to wait on them to get finished, I can finish telling you all about my family!" said Yanma. "So this one time, my brother tried to kill a Spinarak, but he couldn't because it was actually an Ariados…he never learned about evolution. Another time, my great uncle tried to-

"Never mind, I'll go get the water", said Honchkrow as he flew off towards the water.

"Wait up!" yelled Munna as she floated behind him.

The rest of the people that were going to get the water ran off immediately as Yanma chased after them.

"Well let's hurry before they get back", said Klang.

**000**

"Okay, we got the structure built, now we need to put the heater inside", said Sunflora.

"It's right here", said Swablu as she handed the heater to Sunflora.

They put the heater inside their tub.

"Alright, it's time for the water. Krabby, Crawdaunt, Carracosta, do it!" said Vanillite smiling.

The three Water-types started spraying water into the tub, filling it up to the top.

"Yes! We're finished", said Floatzel.

"Well, I guess we can watch the other team until they finish", said Kirlia.

"Sigilyph was doing that the whole time", said Swellow.

"Whatever, I guess we just have to wait until they finish", sighed Piloswine.

**000**

After a while, Pupitar's group finished the frame of the tub.

"Alright, we need to finish this", said Pupitar. "How's the heater coming guys?"

"We fixed it. I just had to give it some electricity", said Luxray as he gave the heater to Quilava, who put it inside the tub.

"Okay, we need this thing to be filled with water quick so we can finish", said Pupitar.

Suddenly, the people who went to the water came back, minus Yanma.

"Great timing, we need you guys to fill this thing with water", said Mightyena.

"Huh? No problem", said Wooper as he used Water Gun. "Swanna, a little help here."

"Sorry Wooper", said Swanna as she used Hydro Pump to spray water inside the tub with Wooper.

Soon enough, the tub was fill and the Palkias were done.

"About time", said Carvanha.

Raikou and Entei soon came up to them as the Palkias all sat down. Raikou looked at the Dialgas' hot tub. It looked like something straight out of a magazine. The wood was even and clear, the water was steaming, and there were no errors. Then they turned to the Palkias' hot tub. It had the same details as the Dialgas. He couldn't choose the winner…but suddenly-

"There you guys are", said Yanma as she flew towards her team. Her tail spikes stabbed the tub, making water leak out of it. "Like I was saying, my-"

"The Dialgas win, and your reward is…a hot tub party!"

The Dialgas cheered at their first victory as the Palkias were shocked.

"My great great great aunt once tried to swallow a watermelon, but she couldn't because her mouth was too small", continued Yanma.

The Palkias all glared at her as she continued talking.

"Well, it's time for the Powerful Palkias to head for their first elimination ceremony", said Raikou.

**000**

"Okay, this is how the elimination ceremony works", said Raikou. "When I call your name, you get a poffin, the person who does not getting a poffin, must walk down the Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Chair of Loserdom and leave, and you can never come back…unless we force you to."

"Now, the first poffin goes to…Pupitar." Pupitar smiled and went to receive his poffin.

"Munna…Quilava…Ninetales…Absol…Xatu…Fraxure… Arcanine", continued Raikou as they all received their blocks. Houndoom…Luxray…Mightyena…Flaaffy…Lairon…Rufflet…Klang…Honchkrow."

"Lucario…Zoroark…Lopunny…Manectric…Wooper…Pidgeotto", said Raikou.

"Swanna…Yanma, you are the final two campers of the night", said Raikou, "and the first person voted off of Ultimate Total Pokemon Island is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Yanma."

"What?" she asked confused. "I was doing good!"

"You were good at making our ears bleed!" said Honchkrow.

Yanma sighed as she went to the confessional for her first and final time.

**000**

"**I can't believe I'm the first one out!" yelled Yanma in the confessionals. **

**She took a deep breath. "I guess I had it coming, my mom always told me that my mouth would get me in trouble on day, but I didn't it would do it now."**

"**Well, I didn't get to know anyone that well to choose who I want to win, but I guess Rufflet or Swanna."**

**000**

Yanma got strapped to the Chair of Loserdom as Entei lit the fireworks.

"Any last words?" asked Raikou.

As Yanma started to open her mouth, she was blasted off across the ocean."AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

The Dialgas were partying in their hot tub. Blitzle was laying next to Ponyta on the grass as Carvanha and some of the other campers lounged in the hot tub.

The Palkias came to the campsites to get into their cabins, but were stopped by Carracosta.

"Hey, do you guys want to join us?" he asked.

"What?" asked Quilava.

"Yeah, come on, it's more fun when the party's bigger", said Blitzle.

"Well, if you say so", said Wooper as he did a front flip into the hot tub. "WOOHOO!"

The Palkias smiled and soon joined their party. Honchkrow and Klang were both stopped by Lairon.

"Follow me", she said as she led them into the forest. Klang and Honchkrow looked at each other and followed her.

**000**

"What do you want? We were about to have fun", said Honchkrow.

"I wanted to make an alliance with you two", she said.

"Um…why?" asked Klang.

"So we'll make it farther in the game", said Lairon angrily.

"Why should we join? Don't alliances always backfire in the end?" asked Honchkrow.

"This one won't, because we'll be secret", said Lairon.

"Ugh…fine, I'll join", groaned Klang.

"I've got nothing to lose", said Honchkrow.

"Great, we'll call ourselves Team Destroy", said Lairon.

"Uh…okay", said Honchkrow. "Now, I'm gonna get back to the party."

"So am I", said Klang as he and Honchkrow left.

"Ugh…" groaned Lairon as she saw them getting farther away. "Wait for me!"

**000**

"**Ugh, great I'm in an alliance now, now I'll probably be voted off 6****th**** or 7****th****", groaned Klang. "Why did I have to be chosen?" **

**000**

"**Eh, it doesn't matter if I join or not. In the end, she's gonna deceive me and Klang anyway. And if I didn't join, she would've found someone else who would and target me", said Honchkrow. " It's a lose/lose situation. Eh, at least when it starts sucking, I can deceive her."**

**000**

**First challenge, done! Yanma is eliminated...who cares? She talked too much. Will Lairon deceive her alliance? Will Rufflet keep being scared? Will Krabby and Crawdaunt stop arguing and make out? Find out next time on Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	3. Episode 3: Relay Rushing

**Here's the third chapter of Ultimate Total Pokemon Island. I hope you enjoy!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

After their hot tub party, the Dialgas went into their cabin, followed by the Palkias. The two teams had been partying for four hours straight and decided to hit the sack.

Blitzle and Ponyta stayed outside, watching the stars. "I'm sorry that you had to jump with me because I was scared", she said. Blitzle gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about Ponyta? You can't blame yourself", said Blitzle. "It's natural to be scared. It's nothing be ashamed of", he finished with a smile.

Ponyta smiled back at him. She really liked Blitzle; he had a positive personality, he's a horse, like her, and he's so kind and generous. "I guess you're right."

"So…are you ready to go to back to bed?" asked Blitzle.

"…Sure", she responded.

They both entered their separate rooms.

**000**

Kirlia, Drilbur, Swablu, and Vibrava were all sitting in the forest. They weren't really doing anything, but it seemed like they were waiting for something.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Swablu.

"We promised that we would…and they gave me twenty bucks", said Drilbur.

As they continued chatting, soon enough, two red crustaceans came running towards them. They both made it at the same time, but the smaller crustacean made it there faster by a nanosecond.

"So…who won?" asked Crawdaunt out of breath.

"Well…Krabby won", said Vibrava. "By a nanosecond, I might add."

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Crawdaunt.

"Aww…you're just mad hat you just got your ass handed to you by a girl", said Krabby.

"We don't know that for sure", muttered Crawdaunt under his breath.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said we don't know that for sure!" shouted Crawdaunt.

Krabby rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you know I'm a girl, you're just jealous."

The four bystanders simply sat there are watched them argue for a while. Getting tired of it, Kirlia interrupted them in order to change subjects.

"GUYS! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Everyone looked at her.

"Why don't we make an alliance?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know", said Swablu. "Alliances aren't that good and they usually betray each other."

"Those are evil alliances, and nobody here's evil…right?" asked Kirlia.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay then, it's settled-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not working with Krappy", said Crawdaunt, crossing his arms.

"And I'm not working with Flaw-daunt", said Krabby.

"Well, get over it, it'll be good for you anyway", said Kirlia. "So…are you guys in?"

"Yeah", said Vibrava.

"Yes", responded Swablu.

"Sure", chuckled Drilbur

"Fine", groaned Krabby, folding her claws.

Crawdaunt sighed, "Okay"

"Great, we'll be called Team Strike", said Kirlia. "We aren't gonna do all of that of targeting nonsense though, we're gonna be fair."

"Yeah great story, can we go to bed now?" asked Drilbur.

Kirlia sighed. "Yeah."

"I bet I'll make it back to the cabins before you"

"You're on!" said Krabby.

The two of them raced back to the cabins while Drilbur, Vibrava, Swablu and Kirlia followed them.

**000**

"**Kirlia seems like a nice girl, but I'm not sure if I can completely trust her", said Drilbur.**

**000**

**Vibrava sighed. "I'm in an alliance…great. I guess I'll be safe, and I just hope that nobody finds out about my condition…er, my conditioner." He laughed nervously.**

**000**

"**I don't like alliances", said Swablu. "They can't be trusted. Drilbur and Vibrava seem like really cool guys though."**

**000**

"**I didn't really want to make an alliance with them, but now that I have, I might as well stay with them", said Kirlia. "I just did that to stop Krabby and Crawdaunt from arguing."**

"**Sometimes I wonder why people do things to stop others", said Kirlia, sighing.**

**000**

Xatu was on top of the cabin outside looking over the horizon. The dense forest blocked the view, but he still felt an effect. As the sun appeared over the horizon, Xatu slowly got into enlightenment in order to calm himself.

He was so caught up in trying to achieve enlightenment that he didn't even notice Team Strike entering their cabin later than usual.

"Alright…we made it back…" said Vibrava. "And it's morning! We didn't even get to sleep!"

Vibrava growled and something immediately changed about him. Instead of staying calm and nice, he tuned rugged and mean. His teeth get sharper and his expression changed completely.

"This is bullshit!" he growled. "It's all you two's fault! I could just kill you both right now!"

Kirlia, Swablu, and Drilbur were shocked, as were Krabby and Crawdaunt. That wasn't the actual Vibrava that they knew.

"Vibrava, are you alright?" asked Drilbur.

"What? It's Butch…as in BUTCHER!" yelled Vibrava.

"What?"

Suddenly, Vibrava snapped out of it and turned to the others, who were confused.

"Um…I gotta go!" said Vibrava as he flew away.

**000**

"**What the heck was that?" asked Drilbur, who was still confused.**

**000**

"**Oh…Butch! Why did you have to come out now?" asked Vibrava. "I guess it's no secret now….I have multiple personality disorder. Every time something bad happens to me, one of them comes out. I try to control it but-"**

**000**

"CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE BEACH! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" shouted Raikou through a bullhorn.

"Ugh…we didn't even get to sleep", said Crawdaunt.

"Yeah I know guys, but let's just all agree on one thing…it's all Krabby and Crawdaunt's fault", said Kirlia.

"Hey!" they both shouted.

**000**

Everyone met up at the beach like they were asked.

"What are we doing here?" asked Purugly. "I haven't even taken a shower."

"You can lick yourself later", said Ferroseed.

Purugly scoffed as Raikou and Entei approached them.

"Hello campers", greeted Raikou. "Welcome to your second challenge."

"What is it?" asked Swanna.

"If it deals with more water, I'm outta here", said Arcanine.

"Oh calm yourself doggy, it deals with water on a small level", said Raikou. "Today's challenge is….a relay race!"

"Really?" asked Klang. "That's lame."

"Shut up gear boy", said Entei.

Klang rolled his eyes.

"Now, there are five different challenges in this relay race, meaning that only five players from each team will be participating", said Raikou with a grin.

"Oh, that's not so bad", said Pupitar.

"You didn't let me finish", said Raikou. "If your team loses, you can only vote for the players who participated in the challenges."

"Oh…never mind."

"Okay, now, to make it worse for you, we won't be telling you your challenges…so you'll have to wing it", said Raikou.

"FUCK!" shouted Floatzel.

"Yeah…so have fun!" said Raikou as he and Entei walked off.

**000**

"Okay, so who's going?" asked Quilava.

"We don't even know what the challenges are", said Flaaffy.

"Right…so, I guess we can have all of our strongest players go", said Quilava.

"No way", said Pupitar. "If we let our strong people go, we'll have to vote out one of them if we lose. Nice thought though Quilava, you're doing well."

Quilava blushed a blood red as Pupitar continued on.

"Okay guys, I think that since we don't know what we'll have to do, we can just choose the people of different types to do these challenges, whatever they are", suggested Pupitar. "So…I think Wooper, Fraxure, Manectric, Lucario, and…Honchkrow should go."

"Why us?" asked Manectric.

"Well, Wooper can handle water well, Honchkrow can easily take care of aerial challenges, Fraxure can handle anything except ice, so he's good; Manectric, you can run really quick and you are good at taking electric stimulation, and Lucario is super strong, so he can do a lot of stuff."

"Okay then I guess", Manectric shrugged.

"Great, now guys, knock them dead", said Pupitar.

"For once, I'm not getting hurt, it's a dream come true!" said Rufflet raising his wings.

His right wing accidentally struck Lairon in the face, making her growl and glare at him.

"Heh, heh", he laughed nervously. "AAAHHHH!"

He took off running with Lairon running after him.

**000**

**Rufflet was covered in bruises. "Okay, I'm getting tired of that bi-**

**000**

"Okay, so who can go?" asked Cinccino.

"Well, since we don't know what to expect, I'll volunteer", said Vibrava.

"You sure?" asked Drilbur.

"Yeah, I was just…uh…upset this morning", said Vibrava.

"Okay then", sighed Drilbur.

"I'll go to", said Floatzel.

"So will I", said Mienshao.

The two of them exchanged friendly glances. Mienshao's was normal, but Floatzel had a bit of lust in her eyes.

"Now, anyone else?" asked Cinccino.

"It is my duty to volunteer, I was in the army, so it's actually my job", said Farfetch'd.

"Okay, we need one more", said Carvanha.

"Dusclops, why don't you go?" asked Vanillite. "You didn't do anything yesterday."

"Hey, as long as we're winning, I don't need to do anything", said Dusclops.

"Come on!" shouted Espeon.

"Just do it", said Piloswine.

Dusclops groaned in annoyance. "Fine, stupid pressure."

"Great, we can do this guys, we just need to try our hardest", said Blitzle.

"Groan", said Dusclops.

**000**

"Okay campers, now that all have chosen your players, it's time to reveal the course!" announced Raikou.

"No complaining either mole!" yelled Entei.

"Wow, I-I'm being recognized", said Drilbur smiling.

Entei growled at him, but Drilbur ignored it.

"Now, here's the course!" said Raikou as he and Entei moved out of the way.

Upon moving, the two hosts revealed a bunch of tires followed by a tall wooden wall. On the other side of the wall, the players would have to dive into a mud pit and swim across and tag then next player, who would fly into the air, whether they are a flying-type or not, and grab three rings. They would then have to toss them onto podiums in mid-air. If they missed, they would have to start over. After successfully getting rings on the podiums, they would have to make their way down and tag their teammate. That player would have to swim three laps in the makeshift pools that Raikou and Entei made some interns dig. After their laps, they could tag their next teammate, who would have to break twenty bricks with their bear appendage. After that, they could tag their last teammate, who would simply get a generator to start working and run to the finish.

"Are…you…kidding me?" asked Lopunny.

"That looks impossible!" shouted Pidgeotto.

"Oh, but it is, we had an intern try it out before we called you down here ", said Raikou.

"What happened?" asked Gulpin.

"Well, he still hasn't come down yet", said Entei.

"From where?" asked Mightyena.

Suddenly, a Lotad intern fell from the sky, completely covered in soot and unconscious on the spot.

"Oh what the hell?" asked Munna.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that we have mines hidden in the course", said Entei.

"Oh dear Arceus", said Lucario.

"Now, if there aren't any more questions, let's get started with the challenge!" announced Raikou.

**000**

For the Dialgas, they had Farfetch'd for the military part, Vibrava for the aerial part, Floatzel for swimming, Mienshao for breaking, and Dusclops for the generator.

The Palkias had Fraxure for the first part, despite his lack of arms. Honchkrow for the second part, Wooper for the third part, Lucario for the fourth part, and Manectric for the fifth part.

"Alright, everyone in position?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah", they all said.

Their teammates were anxious as how it would turn out, so they came to the side in order to get a better view.

"Now, when I say go, Fraxure and Farfetch'd, you can begin", said Raikou. "Three…two…one….GO!"

Fraxure and Farfetch'd immediately took off running towards the tires. Fraxure went in first and breezed past the tires with ease. Farfetch'd, despite having this kind of training, was fumbling and tripping over the tires.

Fraxure reached the wall and noticed that there weren't any foot holes or rope. Farfetch'd was still trying to get the last tire off of his foot as Fraxure tried to climb the wall, with no success. Farfetch'd came over to the wall and flew up and over it, clearing it with ease.

"What the- that's not fair!" shouted Ninetales.

"We didn't say it was against the rules", said Entei.

Fraxure kept trying to climb the wall, but the result stayed the same: failure. Suddenly, he started to hear something beeping around him.

Farfetch'd looked behind him to make sure that Fraxure hadn't made it before flying over the mud and tagging Vibrava, who took to the skies.

Fraxure was still trying to find out what the beeping was. He dug into the ground and found one of the mines. He smirked and sat on the mine, which launched him into the air, but because of his extra weight, he didn't go that high and made it over the wall with ease.

Vibrava was still flying and trying to find the ring holder. Pretty soon, he found them and flew back down a couple of feet in order to have a better aim. He tossed the first ring and surprisingly, it made it on one of the podiums.

Fraxure was swimming in the thick mud with slight difficulty, but he eventually made it to the other side and tagged Honchkrow, who took to the skies like Vibrava.

"About fucking time slowpoke!" shouted Lairon, causing Fraxure to growl at her.

Honchkrow flew high into the air and looked around. "Where are the rings?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard Raikou's voice, which was amplified because of the megaphone. "There were only three rings in total. The first player to reach them got a chance to do it, so you'll have to find Vibrava and wait for him either to fail so you can take turns, or you can wait until he wins so you can go."

"Screw that, where is he?" asked Honchkrow as he flew off towards the right.

Vibrava was on his last ring. He had already gotten two of them on the podiums and was now trying to focus on his last one. Just as he was about to toss it-

"Vibrava!"

"AAH!" Vibrava tossed the ring, but it missed, meaning that he would have to start over.

Vibrava turned around and was met by Honchkrow, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Heh, sorry about that, I was trying find you to see if you were done, but-"

Vibrava was panting angrily. He was trying to calm himself down, as Butch was about to emerge from his subconscious. Vibrava took a deep breath and calm down. "No big deal…"

"You sure?" asked Honchkrow.

"Y-yeah", said Vibrava nervously.

"Um…alright", said Honchkrow.

Suddenly, the ring holder shook and the three rings reappeared.

"Wow, that's convenient", said Honchkrow.

"Yeah, and It's pretty cool", said Vibrava.

"Alright, here I go", said Honchkrow as he took the rings and threw them all at the same time.

"What was that?" asked Vibrava.

"I'm not good at ring toss, they're probably not even gonna-

Suddenly, they heard a bell ring.

"Ugh…I guess they made it. That's weird, I've always sucked at these games", said Honchkrow. "Oh well, good luck Vibrava", said Honchkrow as he flew down.

Vibrava flew next to the ring holder as the rings reappeared.

Honchkrow flew back down and tagged Wooper, who began his laps. He started kicking his small feet to do his laps.

Vibrava had finished with the rings and was now flying down towards Floatzel. He tagged her and she began her laps. Using her two tails, she easily propelled her self back and forth, getting done with the laps easily. She tagged Mienshao and gave a seductive look, which she smiled at.

Mienshao started punching the bricks. The bricks were difficult to break, even for a fighting-type. She had a difficult time trying to break the first one.

Wooper started his third lap as Mienshao finally smashed through it. Now she only had…nineteen more to go. Wooper finished his last lap and tagged Lucario with his tail.

Lucario went up to his brick and tried to smash it, but he had a difficult time doing it. Just like Mienshao, it took him multiple tries to finally break through the first one.

Mienshao was on her fifth brick. She finished that brick and moved onto the sixth one. She continued trying to break it with her paw, she even used the fur on her arms to try to break it, but it didn't work. She just continued hitting them.

Lucario was getting annoyed by the bricks. He was only on his seventh one. It was like they were just sitting there, mocking him.

Lucario's palm glowed and he hit a brick, breaking it with one hit. He smiled as he had found a loophole in the challenge.

Mienshao saw what he was doing and started copying him, but she used Focus Punch to break them. It took a while for her to break them all, but she finally made it and tagged Dusclops, who lazily made his way towards the generator.

As Lucario finished his final block, he sighed in relief and sat on his butt. He instantly remembered the challenge and tagged Manectric, who made it towards the generator. He simply used Thunder on the generator, immediately starting it up.

Dusclops lazily picked up a wrench and started hitting the generator. The only thing that happened was that it started rumbling.

"Well, you both did great, but the Palkias win!" shouted Raikou.

The Palkias cheered in their first victory, while the Dialgas were sad.

"Palkias, your reward is…a doughnut!" shouted Raikou.

The Palkias all gave him a look.

"Really? We get a fucking doughnut?" asked Luxray. "Our teammates did all that work and we just get a pastry?"

"Yeah", said Raikou as he grabbed a walkie-talkie. "Send it down!"

A helicopter hovered overhead with a huge doughnut attached to it. The doughnut was dropped to the ground with a splat and the Palkias and Dialgas were both stunned.

"That's a big doughnut", said Rufflet.

Piloswine and Gulpin both got angry. "Okay, someone is definitely paying for this!" shouted Gulpin.

"Yeah, but you'll have to do it at the ceremony, it's time", said Raikou.

**000**

Team Strike gathered in the forest to talk about their team.

"So…who do you think should go?" asked Drilbur.

"Well, Vibrava isn't going anywhere", said Kirlia. "We'll have to make sure of that."

"That just leaves Floatzel, Mienshao, Dusclops, and Farfetch'd", said Swablu.

"Right…Floatzel and Mienshao are both powerful females though; they are very useful in the team", said Crawdaunt.

"Oh, so you can say that they're strong, but you can't admit that I am?" asked Krabby.

"They're hot, you're not", said Crawdaunt.

"I ought to-"

"Stop!" shouted Vibrava, making the two of them cease arguing.

"Thank you Vibrava, now that brings it down to Farfetch'd and Dusclops", said Kirlia.

"The army cadet and the lazy guy who doesn't give a shit", said Crawdaunt. "…I think it's pretty obvious who we vote out."

"Right, Dusclops."

**000**

"**I'm voting for Dusclops, he was too lazy to pick up the pace", said Floatzel. **

"**I'm voting for him too", said Mienshao, smiling.**

**They looked at each other lustfully before locking their muzzles together.**

**000**

"**Dusclops is gonna pay", said Piloswine angrily. "I NEED THAT DOUGHNUT!"**

**000**

"**Dusclops", said Sunflora.**

**000**

"**Dusclops is gone", said Vanillite.**

**000**

"**Sorry Dusclops", said Carracosta.**

**000**

**Sigilyph stares at the camera.**

**000**

"Alright, this is how the ceremony works, if I call your name, you get a poffin, if you don't receive a poffin, you must walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the Chair of Loserdom and leave, and you can never come back…unless we force you to. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Now, the first poffin goes to…Carvanha", said Raikou as he tossed the poffin into the fish's aquarium.

"Gulpin…Espeon…Purugly…Sigilyph…Swablu…Carracosta…Drilbur…Sunflora….Kirlia….and Swellow", said Raikou. "You guys are safe."

"…Blitzle…Ponyta…Vanillite…Piloswine…Ferroseed…Krabby…Crawdaunt…and Cinccino", said Raikou. "You're safe as well."

"Floatzel, Mienshao, Dusclops, Farfetch'd, and Vibrava, come on down", said Raikou. "You guys participated in the challenges, but only four of you are staying."

"The next three players safe are…Mienshao…Floatzel…and Vibrava!"

The three of them smiled and took their poffins.

"Farfetch'd…Dusclops, you guys are at the bottom", said Raikou. "Farfetch'd, you fumbled on the tires and took a while to finish the rest of the course…"

Farfetch'd looked down, disappointed.

"… And Dusclops…you didn't even try to do your part of the challenge", added Raikou.

Dusclops shrugged his shoulders.

"The last player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Farfetch'd."

Farfetch'd let out a sigh of relief.

"Eh, whatever", said Dusclops. "This game is stupid anyway."

**000**

"**Perfect, all according to plan", said Dusclops. "Now those idiots think I'm a lazy slacker…which I really am. But whatever, I'll be back."**

**000**

Dusclops was strapped to the Chair of Loserdom as Entei was lighting the fireworks.

"Any last words?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah, -AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dusclops as he was launched.

**000**

**Well, there you have it; Dusclops is the second player off UTPI. But was what he said true? Maybe…**

**Thanks for reading if you did, and make sure to review. I'll see you next time with another thrilling episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon….Island!**


	4. Episode 4: Dodgeball, Rufflet's Victory

**And we're back with another exciting episode of Ultimate Total Pokemon Island! Let's get started!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Rufflet and Wooper were playing around the huge doughnut that their team had received from the previous challenge. The duo had become good friends over the course of the three days they'd been at the island.

They were both complete opposites despite them being friends. Wooper was the bold, adventurous type, while Rufflet was the scared wimp.

They duo were both jumping on the squishy pastry, getting higher bounces with every jump. Wooper did a backflip off of the doughnut and landed on his feet with a laugh.

"W-WOOPER! I CAN'T STOP!" shouted Rufflet.

"Use your wings man", said Wooper.

"I CAN'T!" Rufflet bounced on the doughnut again, this time going thirty feet in the air.

He fell forward and landed on his gut. He was unconscious when Wooper ran up to him.

"Rufflet, you okay?" he asked.

Rufflet got up and shook his feathers. "No, I think I bruised my stomach. Why is it that every time I try to have fun and do different things that I'm either scared of it or I get hurt?"

"Rufflet…you have to try to be more confident in your abilities", said Wooper. "You can't be scared of everything."

"Wooper…I don't think you understand me. I don't know why I'm scared of everything. My other friends would battle Pokemon ten times larger than them and wouldn't be scared, but here I am. Rufflet, the scaredy bird who always gets hurt."

"Maybe you're accident prone and you're scared of everything because you think they'll hurt you", said Wooper.

"I'm not accident prone", said Rufflet.

He took a step forward and tripped on a rock. His face landed in the sand and it got in his eyes. He quickly jumped into the ocean and got bitten by a Sharpedo.

He came back onto land panting before, falling in front of Wooper.

"Oh boy", sighed Wooper.

**000**

"**I think Rufflet can be a very good competitor if he can get over his fears", said Wooper. "He needs to learn to have fun instead of trying to avoid everything…and I know just how to do that."**

**000**

Team Destroy met in the forest area.

"Okay guys, what do you know about our teammates so far?" asked Lairon.

Klang and Honchkrow, both being guys (well Klang is technically genderless, but he acts more like a guy), would be able to get information about their fellow guy teammates, while Lairon would get information about the girls.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Well…Pupitar's clean; he has no secrets and he seems like a good guy. Arcanine is a good guy too and he's strong", said Honchkrow. "Houndoom is like a dangerous predator and Luxray is just like a daredevil, he always likes to take risks."

"Okay, anything else?" asked Lairon.

"Well…Xatu is creepy, Fraxure is too quiet, Rufflet is a wimp, Lucario is a babe magnet, Wooper loves to have fun, and Manectric is gay", said Klang. "What about the girls?"

"Quilava is hot-headed, Ninetales is nice, Mightyena doesn't act like a girl, Absol doesn't do anything, Flaaffy is shy, Zoroark and Lopunny both like Lucario, Swanna is innocent, Pidgeotto is protective, and Munna is normal."

"So…there's really no one to get rid of", said Honchkrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lairon. "This is perfect. We can get rid of anyone that won't be of use to us."

"So…we're basically targeting others?" asked Klang.

"Exactly", said Lairon. "Together, we can get rid of anyone of our choosing."

But, what they didn't notice was that Pidgeotto had seen and heard everything they had just said. As they left, she flew back to the cabin so she wouldn't arouse suspicion.

The sun came started to rise over the horizon, so Xatu took his usual spot on the cabin roof.

"Okay guys we made it, now we have to make sure we aren't found out", said Lairon.

Klang and Honchkrow didn't pay attention, as they were looking up behind her. Lairon noticed that they weren't looking at her and turned around to see what they were looking at. She saw that they were looking at Xatu, who was staring at the sun.

"Crap, okay we have to make sure he doesn't say anything", said Lairon.

"Um…Lairon, I don't even think he notices us, he's just looking at the sun", said Honchkrow.

"Oh please, it's all a fake out so we won't notice him", said Lairon.

"Oh yeah?" asked Klang. "XATU! DO YOU SEE US?"

Xatu stayed in his spot and didn't even move a muscle, his eyes locked on the sun.

"There's your answer, he doesn't even know we exist", said Klang.

"Huh, I guess you guys are right", said Lairon with a yawn. "I'm gonna get some shut eye, what about you guys?"

"I'm a dark-type, I can last", said Honchkrow.

"I have hardly no feeling of being tired", said Klang.

Lairon yawned. "Good for you." She went inside her side of the cabin with the other girls inside and slept in the bed she threatened the others to let her have.

**000**

Later that day, after everyone except Lairon got up, Raikou's voice could be heard over the intercom.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE GYMNASIUM ASAP!"

"There's a gymnasium?" asked Espeon.

"YES!"

"…how did he hear that?" asked Sunflora.

"CAMERAS! NOW GET TO THE GYMNASIUM!"

**000**

Everyone went to the gymnasium, despite the fact that they didn't know where it was. It took them a while to find it, but they eventually did.

"Hello campers, today's challenge is…dodgeball!" said Raikou holding a dodgeball. "Think fast Rufflet!" he said tossing it

"What?" asked Rufflet before he was hit with the ball.

"Ouch", said Sunflora flinching.

**000**

**Rufflet was covered it bandages. "I…hate…sports."**

**000**

"Alright, the rules for dodgeball are simple", said Raikou. "If you get hit by the ball, you're out. If you catch a ball, the thrower is out. The last person standing either side wins."

"So…what's the catch?" asked Munna.

"The team that wins two out of three rounds wins the challenge", said Raikou.

"Now, start the pain!" shouted Entei as he climbed into the announcer's station, followed by Raikou.

"Now, each team will have seven players each round. Now go ahead and choose who's going to start it off, because the first round is about to begin", said Raikou.

**000**

"Alright guys, we need to figure out who's going to go for the first round", said Pupitar. "Any volunteers?"

"Eh, I'll go, what have I got to lose?" asked Lucario, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, that's one, anyone else?" asked Pupitar. "How about you flying-types, you can dodge the dodgeballs."

"Well…that's true", said Pidgeotto. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"So will I", said Swanna.

"Anyone else?" asked Pupitar.

"I'll go", said Arcanine.

"Me too", said Luxray.

Manectric saw that Luxray was going and immediately agreed to go as well.

"This is great, we just need one more", said Pupitar. "How about you Munna?"

"Why me?" asked Munna bewildered.

"We need one more player, and you know some psychic attacks that can help us win", said Quilava.

Pupitar paused. "Okay, I just realized, we may need her as a secret weapon in the last round."

Munna let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Quilava", said Pupitar, winking at her.

Quilava shivered and blushed, which some of the girls have been noticing for the few days.

**000**

"**Are they a thing or something?" asked Lopunny.**

**000**

"So, does anyone want to take Munna's place?" asked Pupitar.

Nobody said anything, as Fraxure simply raised his hand.

"Okay then, I guess we have our seven people", said Pupitar as Quilava smiled at him.

**000**

"**Have I been checking out Pupitar?" said Quilava. "Yeah…it's just, I really like him. He's the first guy I've met who's actually been friendly towards me and complements me. Plus, he's really sexy."**

**000**

"Okay guys, who wants to go in the first round?" asked Cinccino.

"I'll go, I'd love to kick some ass at this game", said Crawdaunt.

"I'll go, too", said Carracosta.

"I'll take a swing at it", said Drilbur.

"So will I", said Vibrava.

"Okay, that's four people right there", said Cinccino. "Anyone else? How about you Purugly?"

"No way, this is a barbaric sport and I shan't take any part of it", said Purugly snobbishly.

"Shan't?" asked Carvanha.

"I don't know", said Vanillite.

"I'll try", said Gulpin.

"Come on, we need some psychic types to do it too", said Cinccino, talking to Espeon, Kirlia, and Sigilyph.

"Fine, I'll go", said Sigilyph. "We can have one psychic type for each round."

"Okay then, we just need one more", said Cinccino.

"Um…I'll go", said Swablu.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Um…are you sure Swablu, I mean…no offense but, you seem too weak", said Ferroseed.

"Oh yeah?" said Swablu. "I'll definitely go then."

"Well, okay then", said Cinccino. "We have our seven players."

**000**

The two teams' players stood across from each other on the gym floor. Six dodgeballs were lined up along the middle of the floor.

"Ready…set…go!" shouted Raikou.

Pidgeotto and Swanna flew forward and grabbed two of the balls before flying back. Crawdaunt, Drilbur, and Carracosta ran up and grabbed three of the balls. Carracosta threw a ball at Manectric, who dodged it and picked it up. Swanna threw the ball at Gulpin, who swallowed it whole.

"Um…I think that counts as an out", said Raikou.

"Aw…" groaned Gulpin as he got off of the court.

Sigilyph used Confusion to throw three balls at the other team. Lucario was hit, but Luxray and Fraxure both caught one of the three balls, getting Sigilyph out.

Arcanine threw a ball at Swablu, but she dodged it and grabbed another one. She threw it at Arcanine, who jumped out of the way, making it hit Manectric instead.

"Sorry buddy", said Arcanine.

Manectric sulked off of the court while the rest of them continued tossing the dodgeballs. Carracosta had gotten another ball and threw it at Swanna, getting her out, but he was out after Fraxure caught the third ball he threw.

The few players left for either team were Arcanine, Luxray, Fraxure, and Pidgeotto for the Palkias and Swablu, Crawdaunt, Drilbur, and Vibrava for the Dialgas.

Pidgeotto threw he ball at Drilbur, who instantly jumped out of the way. Entei was upset with this.

"Whoever gets that stupid mole out gets invincibility!" he shouted.

Drilbur smiled at this. He picked up a ball and hit himself, getting himself out.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Entei in frustration.

"Drilbur's out", said Raikou.

"Thanks for the invincibility kitty", said Drilbur laughing as he got off of the course.

Entei roared and tried to get out of the announcer's station, but Raikou stopped him. "I will get Arceus and she will fuck you up if you do what I know you're about to do."

Entei growled and turned back around.

"That's better", said Raikou.

Crawdaunt grabbed a ball and hurled it at Fraxure, who simply caught it and tossed it to Pidgeotto. Crawdaunt growled and got off of the course. Pidgeotto tossed the ball she had just received at Swablu, who threw a ball at Arcanine, getting him out. The ball hit Swablu when she wasn't looking and both she and Arcanine went back to their teams.

This left only Vibrava for the Dialgas and Luxray, Fraxure, and Pidgeotto for the Palkias. Vibrava was shaking with fear, as he was the last player for his team.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna win this easily", said Pidgeotto.

Vibrava took a deep breath and something immediately changed about him. He gained a Russian accent and his wings gained small dots on their ends.

"This game is not over until Kjelliviño says so!" he shouted.

He flew towards the dodgeballs and threw them at the three of them. Fraxure and Luxray jumped out of the way as one of the balls hit Pidgeotto.

"Hahaha!" laughed Vibrava as he grabbed another dodgeball as it rolled over to his side of the court. He threw it hard at Luxray, whom it hit, and it bounced off the ceiling with perfect precision and enough momentum to hit Fraxure as well.

"The Dialgas win the first round!"

The Dialgas cheered in happiness as the Palkias looked down in disappointment. The Dialgas gathered around Vibrava, who was still Kjelliviño at the moment.

"You did it Vibrava!" said Vanillite.

"Yeah, you were amazing", said Swellow.

Vibrava looked at them passively, but then took a deep breath, returning back to his normal self. "T-thanks guys."

**000**

"**First Butch, now Kjelliviño", sighed Vibrava. "Well, at least I helped my team win the first round."**

**000**

"Okay, it's time for the second round", said Raikou. "Choose your players wisely, because you cannot use the same players over again."

**000**

"Okay, second round, we need some new players", said Pupitar. "I'll volunteer to go this time."

"You don't even have any arms", said Wooper.

"You don't either", said Pupitar.

"I don't?" asked Wooper looking down. "Oh my Arceus, I'm…oh right I never any. Well, I'll go too, just so I can play."

"Okay, that's two down", said Pupitar.

"I'm in", said Houndoom. "I can't wait to cause a little damage. How about you Absol?"

Absol, who was laying down, simply turned her head away, ignoring him.

"Come on Absol, seriously, just play", said Quilava.

Absol sighed and stood up.

"Okay, that's four", said Pupitar. "We need three more."

"How about you Klang?" asked Swanna.

"What about me?" asked Klang.

"You can play."

"Um, I don't think that you've noticed, but I have a serious lack of arms", Klang responded.

"You have teeth", said Manectric.

"Damn it", groaned Klang. "Fine, I'll play, but don't expect anything big."

"Okay, that's five", said Pupitar.

"I'll go", said Honchkrow.

"As will I", said Xatu. "My value of enlightenment has been fulfilled once again for this day."

Everyone stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes", said Pupitar.

"Okay, we're done", said Pupitar. "Remember guys, let's try our hardest."

**000**

"**Pupitar is a good leader", said Flaaffy. "He doesn't yell at anybody, and he's really nice and supportive. He's also very cute if you actually take a good look at him."**

**000**

"**I respect Pupitar", said Honchkrow. "He's a very good leader if you think about it. Kind, respectful, generous. Despite only being here for three days, it feels like we've been here for like a month, but he's been making it worth while for our team."**

**000**

"**My team is great. They all have great personalities that'll help them make it far. I'm mainly here to try and make friends, and I feel like I'm doing a very good job as the leader. I don't know why but, I feel like some of them might have it in for me or something. I don't know…"**

**000**

"Alright, who's gonna go this time?" asked Cinccino.

"I'll go", said Farfetch'd. "I feel like that this will help me win you guys' trust back."

"Um…Farfetch'd, you didn't do anything wrong", said Ponyta. "You just fumbled last time, that's all."

"I know and I take full responsibility for our loss, but I promise, this will make up for it."

"Um…okay", said Swellow. "Anyways, I'll go too, I feel like I haven't done anything important for the team, considering the fact that I wasn't chosen for anything last time!"

"Okay Swellow, you're in", said Cinccino. "Anyone else?"

"How about you?" asked Mienshao.

"Why me?" asked Cinccino.

Everyone gave her a look.

"You're part of the team idiot, you're supposed to help", said Carvanha. "Don't be a Dusclops right now."

"Fine, I'll go then", said Cinccino, folding her arms.

"Okay, that's three", said Vanillite. "Anyone else?"

"Miss Priss, are you gonna participate in this round?" asked Floatzel.

"No way, I already told you that this is a barbaric sport and I will not participate in it", said Purugly. "You girls should actually be ashamed of yourselves for actually participating in such a barbaric act. It's like you shouldn't be called ladies at all."

All of the girls glared at her angrily.

**000**

"**Okay, if we lose this, she is so going down", said Krabby.**

**000**

"**I'll show her who's not a lady", said Floatzel.**

**000**

"**Looks like our alliance is gonna be personally taking someone down today, if we lose", said Kirlia.**

**000**

"Okay…despite that rude and disgraceful statement, are any of you other girls going to go?" asked Blitzle.

"I'm going", said Espeon.

"So am I", said Floatzel.

"I'm not a girl, but I'm gonna go", said Ferroseed.

"I'll go too", said Piloswine.

"Alright then, we have our seven players for the second round", said Blitzle. "Let's do this!"

**000**

"Okay, time for the second round. If the Dialgas win this round, they win the challenge. If the Palkias win, we go to the tiebreaker round", said Raikou. "Ready…set…go!"

Honchkrow immediately flew towards one of the dodgeballs and grabbed it with his claws before flying back. Swellow did the same thing, followed by Farfetch'd.

Pupitar , despite having arms, headbutted a dodgeball hard enough to hit Cinccino, getting her out. Floatzel threw a dodgeball at Houndoom, who caught it and threw it at Piloswine, who moved out of the way.

Floatzel groaned and got off of the court, sitting next to Mienshao, who kissed her. Absol threw a ball at Ferroseed, but he punctured the ball.

"Hey, thorn boy, those dodgeballs cost a lot of money so don't go popping them. Plus, you're out!" shouted Entei.

Ferroseed hopped off of the court.

Klang used his teeth to launch a ball at Piloswine, who wasn't paying attention. Espeon used a psychic attack to launch two balls at the other team, Klang caught it with his gear teeth and Xatu simply held out his wings to catch it.

"Espeon is out!"

Espeon angrily got off of the court as a dodgeball hit Farfetch'd while he was watching her. Farfetch'd groaned and walked off of the court after her.

Swellow was the last player for her team. Vibrava had to deal with this moments ago and he defeated them. Swellow however, was outnumbered. The Palkias still had all of their players.

"Alright, I can do this-OW!" she shouted as she was hit by a ball…launched by Wooper.

"Swellow is out, meaning that the Palkias win this round!"

The Palkias cheered as the Dialgas looked down, disappointed this time.

"Well, it looks like we'll be having the tiebreaker after all", said Raikou. "Well, you all know the drill by now, go on and choose your players and remember, you can't use people who have already played."

**000**

"Well, it looks like they'll be two of us who won't play at all", said Pupitar. "We murdered them last round, but it's a shame we can't go more than once. So, who wants to go now?"

"Well Pupitar, the only players who haven't gone yet are the rest of the girls and Rufflet", said Wooper.

"No way, I am not about to receive blunt trauma by a dodgeball again", said Rufflet.

"Come on Rufflet, you never know what might happen", said Swanna.

Rufflet looked at her and sighed.

"Fine", said Rufflet. "But if I die, I'm blaming Wooper."

"Hey!"

"Alright, who else?" asked Pupitar. "The rest of you girls haven't played yet, like Wooper said."

"I'll go", said Quilava.

"Yeah, I'll go too", said Mightyena.

"As will I", said Ninetales.

"Okay, that's four", said Pupitar. "Anyone else?"

"Eh, I'll give it a go", said Zoroark.

"I guess I can try", said Flaaffy nervously.

"Munna, you're our secret weapon, so you'll be our last player", said Pupitar.

Munna sighed. "Okay."

"Great, let's try to do this again."

Some of the guys realized something. Rufflet would be the only guy amongst six other beautiful girls, bringing jealousy into the group.

"Lucky bastard", mumbled Houndoom.

**000**

"Alright, it's the final round, which means we'll have to give it our all", said Cinccino. "So…who's gonna go?"

"I'm in", said Blitzle.

Seeing that Blitzle was going to go, Ponyta built up some courage and volunteered as well.

"I'm going in this round, I'll be a secret weapon", said Krabby.

Crawdaunt cursed at himself. That was the reason she wasn't volunteering for the past two rounds.

"I'll go", said Sunflora. "My hugs can help me catch the balls."

"I'm going in too, I'm very quick when it comes to dodging", said Mienshao.

"Of course I'm going because I'm the last psychic type on the team", said Kirlia, folding her arms.

"So that leaves Carvanha, Vanillite, and Purugly", said Cinccino.

"Sorry guys, I would but as long as I'm in this stupid aquarium, I can't do anything", said Carvanha.

"Yeah we know Carvanha", said Ferroseed. "Well Vanillite, it looks like you'll be the last player."

"Why me?" asked Vanillite.

"Because the fat cat behind you doesn't want to do this challenge", said Floatzel.

"Because it's for delinquents!" shouted Purugly. "Anyone who thinks that throwing red rubber balls at each other is fun should be executed."

"That's your own dumb ass opinion!" shouted Carvanha.

"Fine, I'll go", said Vanillite.

"Good, now we have to be able to take them all down in order to win, let's be confident guys", said Cinccino.

**000**

"Ready…set…GO!"

Mienshao quickly ran towards a ball and threw it at Zoroark, who dodged it. Flaaffy picked up a ball and weakly tossed it at Krabby, who caught it in her claw.

Flaaffy looked down disappointed and stepped off of the court.

Krabby threw her ball at Ninetales, who dodged it and picked up another one with one of her tails. She threw it at Vanillite, who simply froze it as it came towards him. He picked it up and threw it at Mightyena, who caught it with her tail.

Vanillite floated off of the court disappointed as the game progressed.

Rufflet was hiding behind Zoroark, who got out after being hit by a ball thrown by Mienshao. Quilava got on her hind legs and threw a ball towards Ponyta. Blitzle saw the ball coming towards her a jumped in front of her, taking the hit.

"Blitzle is out", said Raikou.

Blitzle smiled at Ponyta, who smiled back. As soon as he left, Ponyta was hit with a ball thrown by Mightyena.

Kirlia used Confusion to launch all of the balls on her side at the other team, successfully getting out Ninetales, Mightyena, and Munna, who wasn't even doing what she was supposed to do.

The only ones left for either side this time were Quilava and Rufflet for the Palkias and Kirlia, Krabby, Sunflora, and Mienshao for the Dialgas.

"Looks like this gonna be an easy victory", said Krabby.

"Yeah", said Kirlia.

As she prepared another psychic attack, she was hit with a dodgeball by Quilava, getting her out.

"Whoa, what just-OW!" shouted Mienshao as she was hit with a ball as well.

"Kirlia and Mienshao are out", said Raikou.

"We noticed that saber!" shouted Mienshao as she and Kirlia stepped off of the court.

"Well it's two on two, it looks like this is gonna be easy, Rufflet", said Quilava before noticing that he wasn't there. "Rufflet?"

She turned around and noticed that he was behind her, shaking. When she wasn't looking, Krabby threw a ball at her, getting her out, and leaving Rufflet vulnerable.

"Aw crap", said Rufflet.

"This is gonna be way too easy", said Krabby as she and Sunflora both picked up the last two balls on their side.

They tossed them at Rufflet, who on instinct jumped out of the way, panting. He looked on their side and noticed that they didn't have any dodgeballs and then he looked on his side and saw that all of them were there. He gulped and picked one up.

He threw one at Sunflora, who tried to hug and catch it, but it was too fast and it hit her in the gut, getting her out.

"Sunflora's out", said Raikou.

Sunflora stepped off of the court holding her stomach.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to down this bird myself", said Krabby as she picked up the ball that Rufflet threw at Sunflora and threw it at him.

Rufflet picked up another dodgeball and blocked it. Rufflet then threw a ball at Krabby, who jumped out of the way at the last second.

Krabby picked up a ball and threw it at him again, this time successfully knocking Rufflet to the wall.

"No!" shouted Swanna.

Rufflet weakly held up the ball in his wings, proving that he had successfully caught it.

"The Palkias win!" announced Raikou.

The Palkias cheered loudly and went over to see Rufflet.

"Dude, that was great, how did you do that?" asked Wooper.

"I don't know", said Rufflet. "I just…don't know."

"Well Dialgas, you know what time it is", said Raikou, walking up to them.

The Dialgas looked down, disappointed.

**000**

Team Strike had gathered in the forest area to discuss their elimination plan.

"Please tell me we're getting rid of Purugly, she's so bitchy", said Krabby.

"Maybe she learned it from you", said Crawdaunt.

"Don't start", said Kirlia. "And yes, we're getting rid of her."

"If we already agree, why did we meet up?" asked Vibrava.

"Because Vibrava, we need to figure out what's been going on with you", said Kirlia.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Yesterday you said that your name was Butch when you got pissed and today when you were the only one left on our team, you said your name was Kjelliviño", said Kirlia. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, seriously", said Drilbur.

"Oh that…um…I…was an actor before and those were some of the characters I played", lied Vibrava. "When I was fired, I started trying to make other people laugh by playing as them."

"Oh, that's neat", said Swablu.

"Yeah", said Vibrava nervously.

"Well okay, thanks for explaining", said Kirlia.

"No problem", he said.

**000**

"**I hate lying", said Vibrava. "But I have to keep my condition a secret. I'm lucky only two of my personalities came out-wait, forget I said that."**

"**Who, what? Um…"**

**000**

"Welcome Dialgas to your second elimination", said Raikou. "You all remember the rules. If I do not call your name, you must immediately go to the dock of shame and take a ride on the Chair of Loserdom."

"The first person safe is…Vanillite", said Raikou.

Vanillite smiled and grabbed his poffin.

"Gulpin…Swellow…Kirlia…Krabby…Crawdaunt", Raikou continued. "Sigilyph…Espeon…Swablu…Vibrava…Carracosta…Drilbur…Sunflora…Mienshao…Floatzel…Ferroseed…Blitzle."

They all came up and received their poffins.

"Piloswine…Ponyta…Farfetch'd…Cinccino", said Raikou.

"Carvanha…Purugly, you two are at the bottom", said Raikou. "Carvanha, you haven't been doing any of the challenges-"

"I'm stuck in an aquarium!" he shouted. "I can't help it!"

"-and Purugly, you've been making some rather rude and awful comments about your teammates and you haven't been doing the challenges either."

Purugly looked away.

"The last player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Carvanha."

Carvanha let out a sigh of relief. "So long tiger bitch."

Purugly scoffed. "Well, before I go, I might as well have some last words."

"Cinccino, you are a terrible leader." Cinccino glared at her.

"Espeon, you're just a living carpet." Espeon growled at her.

"Farfetch'd, grow some balls and stop doing what other people say." Farfetch'd gave her an angry look.

" Blitzle and Ponyta, stop playing nice and just make out already." Blitzle and Ponyta both blushed and glared at her.

"Vanillite, your life has no meaning, you're just ice cream. Get eaten already." Vanillite looked down sad.

"Piloswine, Gulpin, you are both worthless gluttons." Piloswine and Gulpin both shrugged it off.

"Ferroseed, you can't do anything right." Ferroseed glared at her.

"Krabby and Crawdaunt. Stop with the love-hat bullshit and do it." Krabby and Crawdaunt both growled at her.

"Can she please get outta here?" asked Krabby angrily.

"Naw, we're gonna allow it", said Raikou.

"Carvanha, you are just a stupid fish with no real backbone." Carvanha tried to jump out of his aquarium, but he couldn't.

"Swellow, stop acting like a child!" Swellow got ready to dive bomb her.

"Carracosta, stop being nice, that's really annoying. Grow a pair of freaking balls and get mad for once." Carracosta shrugged it off.

"Drilbur, no one likes you or your lame jokes."

"Thank you!" shouted Entei.

"Sunflora, stop hugging everyone, it's painful and annoying." Sunflora looked down, upset.

"Vibrava, you suck at everything and you're a terrible actor." Vibrava shrugged it off. "At least she doesn't know."

"Sigilyph…you're just downright weird looking." Sigilyph glared at her.

"Floatzel, you're just downright disgusting. Same with you Mienshao. You girls are ladies, you're not supposed to lick each other's vaginas or kiss each other in public, that's just grotesque and horrible."

"You wanna know what's actually terrible, you're still here when your ass just got voted out ten minutes ago!" shouted Floatzel.

"Oh shut up vagina licker", said Purugly.

"You lick yourself everyday", said Ferroseed. "DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WANNA SEE THAT? YOU'RE NOT EVEN HOT! AT LEAST WHEN THEY DO IT, IT'S HOT!"

"Plus, they actually had the decency to talk to us about it before", said Espeon. "But you were too busy in the bathroom to even hear it."

"Oh whatever, I'm outta here. Kirlia and Swablu, you two are the only ones who have my respect", said Purugly. "The rest of you…I'm ashamed to have even called you teammates."

"Wow harsh", said Raikou.

"You wanna know what else is harsh? Suicune's cheating on you're big toothed ass", said Purugly.

"I know, that's just because she's got amnesia, we already had sex and everything so she's technically still be mate. Another blow to the head and she'll be back to normal", said Raikou. "So you just insulted me about something I already know."

"Wow…you just told your business on national television", said Entei as Raikou stared shocked.

"Okay, it's time to get her outta here", said Raikou angrily. "Anyone wanna watch?"

Raikou pushed Purugly towards the dock, with Entei right behind him. All of the Dialgas followed Raikou and Entei to the dock, where they were strapping Purugly in the Chair of Loserdom. Entei instantly ignited the fireworks, launching Purugly away from the island.

"Good riddance", said Carvanha.

"Alright, let's head back", said Raikou.

**000**

**Well, this chapter's done. Purugly just insulted everyone on national TV…what a bitch. There was a lot of drama and fun this episode, which is great. I hope you enjoyed this episode and be sure to review…everyone who reads or watches it in your head. Thanks for watching, and I'll be back next time with another thrilling episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Next time: A snow race freezes most of the players in their tracks, and in the end it will be one of the most astounding and shocking eliminations ever.**


	5. Episode 5: There's Snow Way

**It's time for another thrilling episode of Ultimate Total Pokemon Island.**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Pidgeotto asked Flaaffy, Munna, and Swanna to meet her in the girls' bathroom so they could talk.

"Pidgeotto, what did you want to meet us for? It's 5 o'clock in the morning", said Swanna, rubbing her eyes.

"I need to talk to you girls about something important", she responded.

"What is it?" asked Flaaffy.

"Lairon made an alliance with Honchkrow and Klang are they're gonna start targeting people on the team", explained Pidgeotto.

"What?" asked Munna flabbergasted.

"That's right, I heard Lairon leave the cabin yesterday and I followed her to see what she was up to", explained Pidgeotto. "Then I saw her, Honchkrow, and Klang talking about their alliance and what they were gonna start doing."

"Wow, that's bad", said Swanna. "But why did you choose to tell us?"

"Because you girls seem like you can keep secrets", said Pidgeotto. "Plus, I wanted to make an alliance to counter theirs."

"Well, you are sorta our friend, so…I guess we'll help", said Flaaffy.

"Great…and what did you mean by sorta?" asked Pidgeotto.

"Well, we've only been here for almost a week and we don't really know each other that well", said Munna.

"Oh, well that's another good reason to make an alliance isn't it?" asked Pidgeotto, smiling.

"I guess so", said Swanna.

"Superb, now let's do our best to try to stop them", said Pidgeotto.

**000**

"**It was nice of Pidgeotto to want us in an alliance", said Munna. "I don't mind, but I just think it's a little too early in the game to make alliances and start targeting others."**

**000**

Lairon was still asleep in the cabin. She had completely missed the challenge from the previous day. Surprisingly, she had woken up from her slumber and headed outside to see that it was still morning.

"What the-" she turned around and saw that Xatu was flying out of his cabin and onto the top of the cabin roof. Curious as to what had happened, she attempted to talk to the Mystic Pokemon.

"Xatu!" shouted Lairon.

Normally, Xatu would be in a trance at about that time, but since the sun hadn't come up over the horizon yet, he was able to acknowledge her. He flew down beside her and looked at her.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Lairon.

"Yesterday we took part in an exotic sport that incorporated precision, aim, and strength", stated Xatu.

"Dodgeball?" asked Lairon.

"Precisely", commented Xatu.

"Well…did we win?" asked Lairon.

'Yes, we were indeed victorious", said Xatu. He turned around and saw that the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. "Now if you please excuse me, it is time for me to achieve enlightenment for this day."

He flew back on top of the cabin roof, leaving Lairon dumbfounded.

**000**

"**Wow, I wasn't even in the challenge and we still won?" asked Lairon. "I'll have to talk to Klang and Honchkrow about that. Arceus, why did I have to sleep so long? I would've loved to see people get hit in the face."**

**000**

"CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE BEACH ASAP FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"NO!" shouted Carvanha. "IT'S TOO EARLY!"

"TOO BAD! NOW GET UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"

**000**

As the campers made their way to the beach, they all started to feel a frigid breeze instead of a warm atmosphere. As they finally approached the beach, they stopped in their tracks, shocked at what they were looking at.

The entire beach was covered in snow. The sun was blocked and the entire ocean was frozen.

"What the heck?" asked Ferroseed.

"It's…beautiful!" said Vanillite happily as he floated forward into the snow. "Come on Piloswine!"

Piloswine charged forward and started rolling around in the snow.

"That e-explains why it's s-so cold here", said Kirlia, shivering.

"Damn it, why did I have to be born a flying-type?" shouted Pidgeotto as she started shivering..

"I hate my life", said Rufflet as he shivered also.

"How do you think Vibrava feels?" asked Drilbur, who was also shivering. "He's extremely weak against snow and ice."

Vibrava was shivering hard and getting weaker. Suddenly, he took a deep breath and once again, he changed. This time, having two dots on his wings, he is voice turned from normal to babyish.

"I want my mommy!" he said, crying.

"Wow, despite being also knocked out, you still manage to make us laugh", said Drilbur chuckling. "Who's this character Vibrava?"

"Vibrava? Who's Vibrava? My name's Timmy", said Vibrava, tears in his eyes.

"Wow, nice", said Swablu, before Vibrava fell over, unconscious. "Or not."

While Vanillite and Piloswine played in the snow, Raikou and Entei approached everyone. Raikou was wearing a scarf, jacket, and hat, while Entei, being a fire-type, wore nothing.

"Hello campers! Enjoying the weather?" asked Raikou, smiling.

"No, Vibrava just fainted!" shouted Crawdaunt, pointed to his unconscious friend.

"Oh, well someone take him to the infirmary to be thawed out!" shouted Raikou

Two interns, a Stoutland and a Kecleon, picked up Vibrava and took him to the infirmary to heat him back up.

"Now, you may be wondering why there's snow everywhere", said Raikou.

"No duh", said Zoroark.

"Well, the reason it is snowing is because it's part of your challenge today", said Raikou.

"Which is…" asked Houndoom.

"Snow Olympics!" shouted Raikou. "Now Entei, explain what they have to do."

Entei growled. "Well, first you delinquents will have to build a snow sculpture and then we'll judge which team has the best one. Then, you'll have snowball war-"

"Don't you mean fight?" asked Wooper.

"Will you let me finish!" he yelled, making Wooper flinch. "And no, I mean **war**."

"Then, the last challenge will consist of a snow race down the mountain using sleds that you'll have to build yourselves", said Entei. "The team who wins the race wins the challenge."

"If the race decides who wins, why are we doing all of that other shit?" asked Drilbur.

"Because we said so mole!" shouted Entei.

"Nice kitty", said Drilbur stepping back slightly, mocking him.

"Can I please rip his head off?" asked Entei through gritted teeth.

"No", said Raikou.

Entei growled and turned around, making Drilbur smile.

**000**

"**Man I love pissing him off", laughed Drilbur.**

**000**

"Alright, like Entei said, your first challenge is to build a snow sculpture of anything", said Raikou. "Then, we'll judge them to see who wins."

"So…they can be of anything?" asked Pupitar.

"Yeah", said Raikou.

"Great", said Pupitar.

"Alright, if there aren't any more questions…get started!"

**000**

The Dialgas were trying to think about a good idea for their sculpture.

"Come on guys, what can we make to help us win this?" asked Cinccino.

"How about a sack of money?" asked Ferroseed.

"A t-thunderbolt?" asked Drilbur, still shivering.

"A physical r-representation of love?" asked Sigilyph.

"No, we need to think about something better", said Cinccino, "something that they will be sure to love."

"There's only one thing that Entei will love", said Crawdaunt.

"What's that?" asked Cinccino.

"Seeing Drilbur in pain", said Crawdaunt.

So…you suggest t-that we make a s-sculpture of Entei killing me?" asked Drilbur, folding his arms.

"Well…not really killing you, but causing you some harm", said Crawdaunt, sheepishly.

Drilbur groaned. "Fine, but d-don't make me l-look fat."

"Gotcha", said Krabby.

**000**

"Alright guys, I already have an idea of hat we can make a sculpture of", said Pupitar.

"Oh really?" asked Quilava. "What?"

"Well…it's gonna be really inappropriate, embarrassing, and somewhat offensive to you girls, but do you remember the first day here, Raikou was talking about how he and Suicune were going out and how Entei wanted to date her?"

"Yeah…" some of the girls said. Some of the guys figured it out and immediately knew what Pupitar was thinking of.

"Well Pupitar, you're right about your idea being offensive to them", said Luxray, laughing sheepishly.

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of", said Pupitar.

"What's the idea?!" asked some of the girls, growing impatient.

Pupitar gulped and hopped over towards the guys. "Well, we were thinking about making a sculpture of Suicune-"

"Oh, well that's not so bad", said Lopunny.

"-in a certain position", he finished, earning blushes and looks of realization from the girls.

"Oh…um…" mumbled Swanna.

"Yeah…" said Klang.

"Well, y-you guys can do that, but can we sit this challenge out?" asked Ninetales, blushing a deep red.

"Yeah…I think that would be best", said Wooper.

The girls stepped back and headed behind the guys, straying away a few feet so they could still watch them. Thy all sat and laid down in the snow and started talking about…girl stuff.

"Alright guys, all awkwardness aside, let's get started with this sculpture", said Pupitar.

**000**

The Dialgas were putting together the first part of their sculpture…Drilbur. The had decided to have him on the ground, face down with one of Entei's paws on his head.

"Well that's precious", said Drilbur, who was starting to turn bluer than usual.

"Um…Drilbur, are you sure you don't need to be heated up in the infirmary with Vibrava?" asked Carracosta.

"No, I'm alr-right big guy", said Drilbur, shivering furiously.

"Well, just tell me if you need to be taken there", said Carracosta.

"Thanks", said Drilbur.

"Okay, I think we did a good job with you, Drilbur", said Espeon.

Drilbur took a step forward and saw him on the ground in snow form, a paw on his head. They had also given detail for the knockout swirls and his stripes.

"Wow that looks pretty realistic", said Drilbur.

"Yeah…now we have to sculpt Entei without making the real one mad", said Swellow.

"Yeah…that's gonna be hard", said Mienshao.

**000**

The girls were all talking while the guys worked on the sculpture from the legs up. Manectric saw that Luxray was working on a certain part of the sculpture alone. Usually, he would talk to Houndoom, Arcanine, Lucario, Fraxure, or Pupitar, and he would even chat with Mightyena when he got the chance, but now that they were all busy, he was free. Manectric had always suspected if there was something going on between him and Mightyena, but he erased the thought from his mind.

He wasn't really working on a part, as he was gay and he didn't really care for a female's anatomy. Manectric padded up to the lion and proceeded to chat with him.

"So…Luxray…what's your favorite color?" asked Manectric, shyly.

"Um…sky blue I guess", said Luxray. "What about you?"

"Well, to be honest, sky blue's my favorite color too", said Manectric.

"Cool"

"So…have you made any good friends so far?" asked Manectric.

"Sure, I'm cool with half of the guys here", said Luxray. "And you?"

"Well…no one's really been talking to me except some of the girls and you", said Manectric.

"Oh…that's gotta be great, you get to talk to the girls all day. That's pretty sweet", said Luxray slyly. "If you know what I mean."

"Speaking of the girls…do you find any of them…attractive or sexy?" asked Manectric, hoping for a 'no' answer.

"Of course", said Luxray as he continued to sculpt the legs and paws. "Ninetales is pretty cute. Absol is the same and she's so mysterious. Zoroark is just…wow, Lopunny is…sexy, and Mightyena…she's gorgeous. She has that can-do attitude that most girls lack. She doesn't care about how she looks or what others think of her. She's not one of those prissy girls who always thinks about what the outside has to offer, and I love that about her."

Manectric had a look of depression on his face. _"L-love?"_ he thought to himself.

"Alright, I guess I should tell the guys that the legs are done", said Luxray as he finished. "Nice talking you dude."

He padded over to the other guys, who were working on the upper body and mid-section, leaving Manectric alone. His look of depression immediately changed to a look of anger.

**000**

"**Mightyena knows better than to try and steal my man", said Manectric angrily. "That bitch better leave him alone or else. He's all mine."**

**000**

"So…out of all of the guys on our team, who do you think is the cutest?" asked Lopunny.

"Well…I have to say that I think Pupitar has a lot of charm and good looks", said Quilava.

"Same here", said Flaaffy.

"Well, I personally think that Rufflet and Wooper fall into the cute department really well", said Swanna

"Yeah, but I think that Arcanine and Luxray have some cute factors and potential", said Mightyena.

"Same here", said Ninetales.

"Honchkrow seems like a nice guy", said Pidgeotto. "_If only he wasn't in Lairon's alliance."_

"Well…Fraxure seems like a cool guy, he's just…too independent", said Munna.

"What about Xatu?" asked Swanna.

"Well, he's kinda cute, he's just acts too weird", said Zoroark. "I mean, who stares at the sun for most of the day?"

"All Xatu do that", said Lopunny. "Now, let's talk about Lucario."

"He is a fox", said Zoroark.

"Actually, he's a jackal-", said Pidgeotto.

"You know what mean", said Zoroark. "He is super hot."

"I have to admit, he is pretty good looking", said Quilava.

"Yeah…" said Swanna.

**000**

"Alright, let's put the finishing touch on it", said Floatzel.

Their statue looked completely realistic. It depicted Entei standing on Drilbur's head with a toothy grin on his face.

"I have to say, this looks pretty damn good", said Sunflora.

"Yeah, now we just need to add the tip of the star on it", said Espeon.

"I'll do it", said Vanillite as he floated to the top of the ten foot sculpture. He blew ice onto the top of the crest on Entei's head, finishing it.

"Alright, this is great", said Ferroseed looking over their sculpture.

"Um…guys", said Blitzle, pointing over at the Palkias' sculpture.

"Aw crap", said Carvanha, shocked.

**000**

"Yes, we're finished at last", said Lucario.

"Yeah and Fraxure still isn't unconscious despite being a dragon-type", said Wooper.

Fraxure shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, l-lucky him", said Rufflet, shivering.

Raikou and Entei returned and stared at the sculpture with looks of awe and astonishment. The first went to the Dialgas' sculpture and Entei instantly loved it.

"Best sculpture ever", said Entei grinning widely.

"Of course you'd think that", said Drilbur, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I think that I'm stepping on your head right there", said Entei, pointed to the sculpture. "So shut the fuck up!"

"You're l-lucky I'm-"started Drilbur before he fainted.

"Ha!" laughed Entei.

Raikou sighed. "Someone take him to the infirmary."

Carracosta nodded and picked up Drilbur, taking him to the infirmary.

"Well, all-in-all, I give you guys a 9", said Entei. "You got my crest a little too big."

Everyone looked at Vanillite.

"Sorry", he said.

"Alright, let's go see the Palkias…" said Raikou as he stopped in his tracks.

Entei was trying to figure out why his counterpart stopped. He walked forward and gave the same expression Raikou was giving. They both had seen the Palkias' sculpture of Suicune and instantly stopped moving, shocked.

"Um…hello?" asked Klang.

Raikou and Entei both snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah you win", said Raikou.

The Palkias all cheered while the Dialgas glared at them.

"Now, it's time for the second challenge-the snowball war!" said Raikou.

The Palkias stopped cheered and looked at each other nervously, as did the Dialgas.

**000**

"**Of course, a snowball war", said Rufflet. "Which means…more pain for me!"**

**000**

Vibrava and Drilbur were both sitting next to a heater, blankets over their bodies.

"So…Vibrava, what other characters do you play as?" asked Drilbur.

"Um…there are six", said Vibrava nervously.

"Six?" asked Drilbur. "The place you worked at must've thought you were talentless."

"No…I just wanted six characters. It makes it easier", said Vibrava nervously.

Despite only knowing each other for a few days, Drilbur knew that Vibrava was lying. He kept getting nervous every time he asked about his characters. It was time to find out the truth.

"Vibrava, tell me the truth", said Drilbur.

"About what?" asked Vibrava looking around nervously.

"What's been going on with you? And don't tell me it's your characters", said Drilbur.

Vibrava sighed. Drilbur knew he was lying now. "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay", said Drilbur.

Vibrava sighed. "I have multiple personality disorder."

"Really?" asked Drilbur. "That's pretty cool."

"What? You think it's cool?" asked Vibrava.

"Of course. Anyone who has that other personalities than being themselves is great in my opinion."

"Wow, thanks. But I've been trying to control it so they won't interfere with the challenges", said Vibrava. "And I don't want anyone to else to know."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing", said Vibrava. "Plus, people might start making fun of me and bring out Timmy again."

"How many personalities do you have?"

"Six, but I'm able to keep them under control most of the time."

"Whoa, so…you have three others?" asked Drilbur.

"Yeah, and don't ask", said Vibrava.

"Fine, I won't", said Drilbur.

**000**

"**I don't know why Vibrava's so upset", said Drilbur. "It's great to be different."**

**000**

***Vibrava was banging his head against the wall***

**000**

"Alright, here are the rules", said Raikou. "Well…it's kinda the same as dodgeball, only all of your team members will be playing at the same time. Each team will have a fort and you will make the snowballs yourself. The last one standing wins, now get to your stations!"

Everyone looked at each other confused before turning back to the hosts.

"Ugh…turn around", said Entei angrily.

Everyone turned around and saw two forts across from each other.

"Aren't those things too small?" asked Carracosta.

"Yeah, that makes it more of a challenge", said Raikou.

"Ugh…why do we still have to participate in this challenge?" asked Pidgeotto, who was still shivering.

"Because you're not unconscious, which is why I'm surprised that Rufflet is still standing", said Raikou.

"I'm standing next to Ninetales and she has Flash Fire, so I'm warm as can be right now", said Rufflet.

"Whatever, now that the explanations are over…start the war!" shouted Entei as he and Raikou took a few steps back.

The campers ran behind their forts and the war began.

Crawdaunt started it off and threw a snowball, hitting Klang.

"What the hell?" asked Klang to himself.

Klang spun himself faster to get the snow off and floated to the sidelines.

"Damn it, we lost someone already", said Lucario. "Looks like we're gonna have to use our A-game."

Crawdaunt was throwing snowballs like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough, Krabby, Carracosta, and Mienshao joined him.

The Palkias started ducking and threw some snowballs back at him. Lucario, Lopunny, and Quilava kept tossing the snowballs at the Dialgas, earning direct hits on Carvanha, Swablu, and Gulpin.

"Okay, now they've called down thunder", said Kirlia.

Her eyes glowed purple as she used a psychic attack and launched a bunch of snowballs at the Palkias, most of them ducked, but the most of the flying-types all got hit.

"Wow, they're pissed", said Pupitar, shocked. "Guys, we need to keep it cool."

"How? They're acting like it's a real war!" said Zoroark before, getting hit by a snowball.

"Oi, it looks like we're gonna lose this one", said Pupitar.

"We can't give up", said Quilava. "We still have a chanc-"

She was interrupted as a snowball hit her head. Her flaming mohawk erupted with anger and she grabbed a bunch of snowballs. She made a pile of snowballs and pushed it towards Luxray and Houndoom.

"What are you doing?" asked Ninetales.

"Getting revenge", Quilava said angrily through gritted teeth.

Everyone went wide-eyed at her tone and how she was acting. Quilava turned back to Houndoom and Luxray. "Kick."

"What?" asked Houndoom.

"Using your fucking hind legs and kick those snowballs over there!" she yelled, making them both yelp.

They started kicking the snowballs over to the Dialgas, who were still throwing the snowballs at them. Suddenly, they saw a wave snowballs heading straight for them. Farfetch'd, Crawdaunt, Kirlia, and Krabby were the only ones who, on instinct, jumped out of the way.

Luxray and Houndoom were sitting, back-to-back, both panting about how much they'd just done.

"Wow Quilava, I never knew you could be so…aggressive", said Pupitar. "Great job."

"Thanks", said Quilava blushing.

**000**

"**That was so embarrassing!" said Quilava. "It's true that I have an anger issue, but…I shouldn't have made Luxray and Houndoom work so hard."**

**000**

"**What…the…hell", said Luxray between pants.**

**000**

"Quilava, you were out fifteen minutes ago, get over here!" shouted Raikou.

Quilava frowned and went over to the sidelines with the other campers who got out.

"Alright, continue", said Raikou.

**000**

"Now we have a sure fire way to win this", said Manectric as he made more snowballs.

"Oh no, I am not doing this again", said Houndoom, still panting.

"You don't have to", said Manectric. "Arcanine and I will do it."

Arcanine went wide-eyed. "Wait, what?"

"That's right, we can't make the girls do it", said Manectric.

"…and why not?" asked Mightyena, frowning. "What, do you think we're weak or something?"

"No, it was just -", started Manectric before being stopped by Arcanine. "Right now's a good time to stop talking."

Manectric closed his mouth.

"We'll just do it", said Arcanine as he walked over to the pile. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine", said Mightyena walking towards a corner of the fort. Luxray sighed and followed her. Manectric saw this and growled to himself.

"Manectric!" shouted Arcanine.

Manectric looked at Arcanine then back at Luxray, who was talking to Mightyena, before walking towards Arcanine.

**000**

"**I hate it when girls have to sit around and do nothing while guys do all the hard work because they're 'stronger'", said Mightyena. "It makes me sick! Girls can do just as much work as a guy can. Luxray is the only guy that I think gets that."**

**000**

"**I know what Mightyena's all about. She's into helping instead of sitting on the sidelines", said Luxray. "She's one of the girls that try to prove that they're just a good as guys. I like that."**

**000**

**Manectric growled. "I want Luxray and I deserve Luxray, she doesn't deserve him! If they end up becoming a thing, I will be fighting someone."**

**000**

Arcanine and Manectric were kicking the snowballs at the Dialgas. The Dialgas once again saw that the Palkias were doing the same thing as last time. Little did the Palkias know, they were ready.

Kirlia smiled and used Psychic to stop the snowballs from heading towards them. She then moved her hand, making the snowballs fly back towards the Palkias.

"Oh shit!" yelled Wooper as he was hit with a snowball.

All of the snowballs Manectric and Arcanine kicked were all coming back to them and hitting them. Pretty soon, after the last snowball fell, it was declared that the Dialgas had won.

"YES!" cheered Farfetch'd as he and Crawdaunt high-winged/clawed.

"Alright, each of your teams have won a challenge", said Raikou. "Now it's time to see who wins with…the snow race!"

"I'm tired of the cold!" shouted Sunflora, who was shivering like mad.

"How are you still even standing?" asked Entei.

"Don't ask questions, please", said Sunflora, still shivering.

"She's right you know, it feels like the snow is getting worse", said Mienshao, who was hugging Floatzel for warmth.

"Yeah, it's a snow race, what do you expect?" asked Raikou. "Now, you first have to make your sleds and then climb up that cliff, where we will be waiting."

"Really, we have to make our sleds?" asked Ponyta.

"Yeah, so have fun", said Raikou as he and Entei walked towards the cliff.

**000**

"Okay…so we need some kind of wood or steel", said Pupitar. "So…how are we gonna get enough wood to make a sled for twenty-three people?"

Everyone began thinking for a moment. Fraxure, however, sighed and walked towards three trees. Using his jaws, he bit hard on a tree, making it tip and fall over in an instant. The first tree fell and hit the second one, and then the third one, earning the attention of his teammates, as well as the other team.

"Well…I guess that works", said Honchkrow.

"Yeah…uh…nice job Fraxure, but can you like start using your axes to…make the sled?" asked Pupitar sheepishly.

Fraxure gave him a look.

"Okay, never mind", said Pupitar laughing nervously.

Lairon frowned and glared at the dragon-type.

**000**

"**Fraxure thinks he's sooo amazing", said Lairon. "Anyone could've done that if they used their minds. I swear, I'm gonna end up hurting him if he does one more thing, that quiet bastard."**

**000**

"So...what are we supposed to do?" asked Blitzle. "They already have their wood."

"Well, whatever they don't use, we take", said Cinccino.

"You mean those trees?" asked Ferroseed.

Everyone turned and saw that the Palkias were gone and that one of the trees was gone as well.

"I think they're gonna use the tree as a big sled", said Piloswine.

"That's a great idea", said Espeon, smiling. She used Confusion to pick up one of the trees and Teleported her team to the top of the cliff, where the Palkias were already waiting.

"What the-how did you get here so fast?" asked Gulpin.

"Xatu used Teleport", said Flaaffy plainly.

"Oh, right", said Gulpin.

"Okay, now that both of your teams are here, let's get started with the race-and where are your sleds?" asked Raikou.

"We're gonna use trees, it makes it easier", said Floatzel.

"Well…okay, if you say so", said Raikou. "Now, the object is to be the first team down the cliff."

"Whoever wins doesn't go to elimination?" asked Sigilyph.

"Wow, you're so smart", said Raikou. "Now…get on the trees and getting sliding because the race starts in three…two…one!"

Both teams hopped on their trees and started sliding down the hill. As they descended down the cliff side, the Dialgas were in the lead, leaving the Palkias way behind.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna lose", said Swanna.

"No we're not", said Quilava. "Everyone lean forward!"

Everyone leaned forward, making their speed increase. The Palkias soon passed them, leaving the Dialgas stunned.

"Everyone, lean forward, like them!" shouted Swellow.

Everyone leaned forward, but they were still doing poorly.

"We're too heavy!" shouted Swablu.

Krabby looked at Crawdaunt, who was sitting behind her, and pushed him off the tree, increasing their speed.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Kirlia.

"Hey, he was too heavy", said Krabby, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, we're gaining speed."

The Dialgas were going faster and soon passed the Palkias again. Soon enough, they crossed the finish line.

"Yes! We won!" shouted Ferroseed.

Raikou and Entei walked up to them. "Not exactly", said Raikou as the Palkias slid down.

"How did you get down here so fast?" asked Zoroark.

"Elevator", said Entei.

"Of course", sighed Sigilyph.

"Now, the real winners are…the Powerful Palkias!"

The Palkias cheered as the Dialgas looked shocked.

"How did they win? We made it here first!" said Farfetch'd.

"I said the first **team **to make it down the cliff", said Raikou. "You're missing a player."

Crawdaunt came running down the cliff, an angry look on his face. "What the fuck Krabby?!"

"There's your reason for losing", said Raikou. "Now, it's time for elimination."

**000**

"**Ugh…we lost again", groaned Piloswine. "I don't even know who to vote for. Vanillite cost us the first challenge, but he's my best friend. Crawdaunt cost us the challenge, but Krabby pushed him off of the tree. They're all good players we'll need later. I don't know."**

**000**

"**Who to vote for?" asked Cinccino. "Our teammates who cost us the challenge are all useful. I guess I'll vote for someone else."**

**000**

"**Well, Kirlia told us what happened and I have to say-", said Drilbur. "Who the fuck are we supposed to vote for? Crawdaunt and Krabby are in the alliance, and Vanillite can be very useful in other challenges when it comes to speed and racing. I don't fucking know!**

**000**

"Okay Dialgas, it is time for your third elimination!" said Raikou. "You guys know the drill; Vibrava and Drilbur, you guys instantly get one because you two fainted."

Raikou tossed the duo their poffins. They high-clawed/legged.

"Cinccino…Swellow…Kirlia…Floatzel…Mienshao…Sunflora…Carracosta…Swablu…Ferroseed…Sigilyph", continued Raikou. "You guys are safe as well."

"Gulpin…Espeon…Farfetch'd…Blitzle…Ponyta…Piloswine…Krabby and…Crawdaunt", said Raikou. "Vanillite…Carvanha, you guy are at the bottom."

"What the-why am I here?" asked Carvanha. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"The final camper safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Vanillite."

"What?" asked Vanillite confused. "Well…I'm sorry Carvanha."

"I just don't understand why I'm out", said Carvanha.

"Carvanha, you're a great guy, but…you wouldn't be able to any of the challenges if you're stuck in the aquarium, so…we had to vote you out", said Espeon.

"Oh", said Carvanha, sad. "Well, see you guys around then."

**000**

"**Well…I can't say I'm not surprised that I'm out early", said Carvanha. "It's not my fault those two put me in an aquarium!"**

"**I was hoping to make it further", said Carvanha. "Oh well. I probably want…Floatzel or Crawdaunt to win. See ya around."**

**000**

Carvanha, who had been carried by Carracosta to the dock, was being tied up with a rope so his aquarium wouldn't fall out.

"Can't I just swim home?" asked Carvanha.

"Nope, this makes it funnier", said Raikou smiling as Entei lit the fireworks.

"You are sick son of a BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTCCCC CCCCHHHHH!" screamed Carvanha as he was blasted away.

"Alright, let's go back", said Raikou as he and Entei left.

**000**

**Shocking….Carvanha left. It's too bad, he was a good guy. This chapter had a lot of drama in it…I hope it was okay. I hope you enjoyed and please I'll see you next time with another dramatic episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!"**

**Carvanha: You'd better review! Do it now or I'll find you!**

**Next time: When the campers have to face some extreme sports, it brings pain, drama, and rivalry. You will never believe who goes home.**


	6. Episode 6: Extreme Overload

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really sick over the past few days, but here you go! The next episode of UTPI!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

After the challenge, most of the Palkias decided to get some shut eye. Quilava, however, asked Pupitar to meet her behind the bathrooms.

Pupitar was confused at first when Quilava asked, but he respected her wishes and met up by the bathrooms with her.

"So…what did you want to meet me about?" asked Pupitar.

Quilava blushed. "Well Pupitar, it's just that…I'm really glad we're on the same team-"

"I feel that way too", said Pupitar.

"-and, I've really come to like you", said Quilava, shyly.

"I like you too Quilava", said Pupitar.

"No, I mean…like-like, um…I l-love you", she said, kissing him.

Pupitar was shocked as he was kissed. But despite having no visible lips, he leaned into the kiss, shocking Quilava, who soon broke it blushing furiously.

"Um…" said Quilava, laughing nervously.

"That felt…" started Pupitar, who was now blushing.

"Great", Quilava finished for him. "So…are we going out now?"

"Um…I guess so", said Pupitar, smiling.

Quilava smiled back and kissed him again.

**000**

"**Yes! Finally, I have a boyfriend that loves and respects me", said Quilava smiling.**

**000**

"**Wow, I never knew Quilava felt like that", said Pupitar. "I guess I kinda had feelings for her when I first saw her. Okay I had a lot of feelings." **

"**Arceus fine, I loved her ever since we met are you happy now?!" **

**000**

Team Destroy met up in their usual place to talk about their strategy.

"Alright, we keep winning these challenges, which is a bad thing", said Lairon.

"How is it bad exactly?" asked Klang.

"If we don't lose, that means that we'll have to do more work for every challenge", said Lairon. "It's better to do less work with less people."

"Well…I suppose you have a point", said Honchkrow. "But who should we get rid of? All of our teammates are great, well most of them."

"Well…we can always get rid of Munna", said Klang. "I hate to judge, but she's a little bit lazy. She hardly does anything for the team."

"Hmm…interesting choice, but I was thinking more on the lines of Fraxure", said Lairon.

"What? Why him?" asked Honchkrow. "He's a really good player for our team."

"Yeah, and he'll be a threat later on", said Lairon. "Getting rid of him now means less worry."

"Lairon, I think we should just keep him in until we make it to the merge", said Klang. "We'll need him for a lot of challenges. You need to stop letting your little crush get in the way of helping the team win."

Lairon looked at Klang wide-eyed. "What do you mean little crush?" she asked shakily.

Honchkrow nodded his head at Klang.

"Lairon, we've been noticing that you've been mean and aggressive towards Fraxure, and he's been the same way towards you", said Klang. "It's only admissible that you two like each other."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't love that axe-jawed dragon!" she shouted.

Honchkrow and Lairon looked at each other.

"Who said anything about love?" asked Honchkrow, making Lairon turn pale.

**000**

"**Let me get this straight idiots", said Lairon. "I do not like anyone and I don't love anyone, especially Fraxure. He thinks he's all that because he's strong and smart…I hate him."**

**000**

Team Destroy left their meeting area and didn't even realize that Pidgeotto's alliance was hiding in the bushes and listened in on the entire thing.

"They're planning on getting rid of me?" asked Munna, shocked. "What did I do?"

"Did you just hear them? You haven't been helping with the challenges", said Swanna.

"Well, it's not my fault we have good people other than me", said Munna.

"Well, whatever we do, we need to keep them from voting you out", said Flaaffy.

"How?" asked Munna.

"You have to start interacting and doing the challenges more", said Pidgeotto. "That'll make it seem more realistic."

Munna sighed. "Why me?" she mumbled to herself.

**000**

Team Destroy made their way back to their cabins where they slept for the night. The next day, they all woke up, along with their teammates.

"Wow, they actually aren't calling us up for once", said Lopunny as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah", said Swanna, who had snuck back inside the cabin along with her alliance members, as she stretched her wings.

Suddenly, the girls all heard a noise outside. They looked out of the window and saw that most of the guys on their team, as well as the other team, were playing a game, training, or just relaxing outside.

"Well, I guess the guys are enthusiastic", said Flaaffy.

"But for what reason?" asked Quilava as she and the girls headed outside.

"Hey girls", greeted Pupitar.

"Hey", greeted Quilava. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, just guy stuff. Being lazy, getting stronger, playing games, that kind of stuff", said Pupitar. "We've never this much time before a challenge before, so we decided to make the most of it."

"Well, that seems like fun", said Mightyena. She saw that Luxray was sitting against a tree with Manectric and padded over towards the, before lying down next to Luxray, who smiled.

Most the girls scattered around and started to do or watch the things that some of the guys did. The girls from the other team soon came out and did the same thing.

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! GET DOWN TO THE BEACH!" said Raikou through the bullhorn.

"That's not fair", said Espeon. "We just got out here."

"Oh well", said Sunflora, shrugging her shoulders.

**000**

The campers all went to the beach as they were told. Raikou and Entei were both waiting for them and they both had smiles on their faces.

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Ferroseed.

"Well Ferroseed, today's challenge is…the extreme sports challenge", said Raikou happily.

"Oh come on!" shouted Rufflet.

**000**

"**I hate this!" shouted Rufflet.**

**000**

"Now, the first challenge is to skydive out of the plane", said Raikou.

"Didn't we already do that?" asked Crawdaunt.

"I was getting to that!" shouted Raikou.

"Geez, touchy", said Crawdaunt.

"Now, as I was saying, you have to choose someone on your team to skydive out of the plane again, and you guys will have to place something on their landing spot so they don't die", said Raikou.

"Wait, what?" asked Vibrava.

"Oh, it's nothing", said Raikou. "Now, choose who you want to do this first challenge because it starts in a little bit", said Raikou.

"And make it quick!" shouted Entei.

"Wow, kitty's mad early today", commented Drilbur as he and his team walked away.

As Entei made an approach towards him, but Raikou gave him a look, making him stop in his tracks and growl. Then, he walked off.

**000**

"So…we need someone to sky dive again", said Cinccino. "Any volunteers?"

No one raised their appendages.

"Well, if no one's gonna volunteer-", said Cinccino. "Gulpin, you're going."

"What why me?" asked Gulpin.

"Because, no offense, but out of everyone on this team, you are one of the ones that we can afford to lose", said Cinccino.

Gee, thanks", said Gulpin, depressed.

**000**

"**Why don't people like me?" asked Gulpin. "I'm lovable! Sure. I haven't done anything for the challenges, but that's because these challenges aren't suitable for me. I've done a lot of stuff back at home, but here…the only thing I'm good with is food."**

**000**

"Alright, once again we have to choose someone", said Pupitar. "So, do any of you want to go?"

No one did anything. Pidgeotto nudged Munna however, and she sighed.

"I'll go", said Munna,

"Oh, okay", said Pupitar.

Lairon looked at her with an evil smirk.

**000**

"**She really thinks that she's slick", said Lairon. "She's gonna start taking part in the challenges so we won't vote her out. But I know for a fact that she'll fail the challenges.**

**000**

"Alright, Munna and Gulpin will be the two jumpers", said Raikou. "Load 'em into the plane!"

Munna and Gulpin looked at each other fearfully as Entei came down with the plane.

"Get in!" he shouted.

Munna and Gulpin hesitantly entered the plane and Entei immediately started to fly it.

"Alright, now that they're in the plane, it's time for you guys' part of the challenge", said Raikou. "You simply have to make sure your teammate lands safely.

"Oh, that's all? That's easy", said Swellow. "What do we have to use?"

"These couches", said Raikou, pointing to a pair of old, broken couches.

"Really? You want them to land on those?" asked Ferroseed. "They can kill themselves if they land on those old spring filled couches."

"They won't", said Raikou simply.

"How do you know?" asked Ninetales.

"I don't", said Raikou. "I just know they won't die. Now, stop asking questions and just start moving the couches. Whoever gets their teammates down safely wins."

**000**

"Okay, I'm starting to hate this game", said Gulpin as he looked out of the plane door.

"So am I", said Munna. "They expect us to jump out of this plane and not crash into the ground?"

"I know, right", said Gulpin. "The only difference between me jumping and you jumping is that you can float and I can't."

Munna hadn't thought of that. "Oh right, I forgot that I can just float down there. I feel sorry for you Gulpin."

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" asked Gulpin. "I'm not that weak."

"Blah, blah, blah, just jump out!" yelled Entei from the cockpit.

Munna immediately pushed Gulpin out and floated out after him.

**000**

"Here they come, move it!" said Vanillite.

The Palkias didn't move their couch, as they remembered that Munna could easily float onto the couch. Munna and Gulpin were falling down at a fast speed, well Munna was floating and Gulpin was falling.

Munna easily floated her way down onto the couch and Gulpin crashed into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"The Palkias win!" announced Raikou.

"What? That's not fair! She floated!" shouted Mienshao.

"I didn't say it was against the rules", said Raikou as Entei walked up beside him.

"Damn it, we should've used Sigilyph", said Piloswine.

"Eh, well it's too bad", said Raikou. "Time for the next sport, bomb ball!"

"Bomb ball?" asked Wooper.

"That's right, bomb ball", said Raikou. "We have hired a few fighting-types to throw bombs at you guys, kinda like a game of dodgeball."

"If the bomb touches you or you get blown up, you're out", said Raikou. "The last camper standing wins it for their team."

"Okay Raikou, they don't need anymore explanation, let's just watch them blow up", said Entei as he and Raikou moved out of the way. "Come on out guys!"

On cue, a Machamp, a Scrafty, a Hitmontop, and an Infernape appeared on the top of a rocky ledge.

"What the- where did they come from?" asked Klang.

"You don't need to know", said Entei. "Now, START WHEN READY GUYS!"

The four fighting-types nodded and proceeded to throw the bombs that were situated behind them at the campers.

The Hitmontop immediately kicked a bomb at Vanillite, who dodged it and hid behind Piloswine. The bomb rolled behind him, but was still close enough to blow both him and Vanillite up and get them both out.

"Vanillite and Piloswine are out" said Raikou as Vanillite and Piloswine crawled towards them, both of them covered in soot.

The Infernape picked up two bombs and threw them in either direction.

"Ha, you missed!" teased Drilbur.

The Infernape smiled. The bombs bounced off of a nearby tree and rock and rolled over to the center of the group of campers, effectively getting out Swablu, Drilbur, Pidgeotto, and Flaaffy.

The Scrafty kicked one of the bombs down and it landed on Rufflet, who immediately was unconscious from the pain and weight. The bomb hadn't even exploded, though…

"Rufflet!" shouted Swanna as she and Wooper rushed to his side.

As soon as the bomb was off of him, it exploded, getting Swanna and Wooper out.

The Machamp picked up four bombs and threw them all at the same place. They were all heading straight for Carracosta, but he shockingly captured all four of them in his flippers.

"Um…Carracosta, I think you should get rid of those now!" shouted Vibrava.

All four of the bombs exploded, taking out Carracosta and Vibrava. Farfetch'd was close to the blast , but he wasn't out. What did happen though shocked a lot of players. Farfetch'd, upon standing up, started twitching and gained an evil grin. He gained irises that were blood red and he looked like he was out for blood.

"Uh…Farfetch'd?" asked Sunflora.

Farfetch'd glared at her as another bomb was headed their way. He smirked and flew out of harm's way, but Sunflora was eliminated.

More bombs headed his way while Farfetch'd was near Lucario, Lopunny, and Zoroark. The three of them saw the bombs coming and were about to move, but Farfetch'd had tied a single vine around their legs and they had fallen over. The bomb landed near them, getting all three of them out.

Farfetch'd was laughing maniacally as another bomb headed his way. He used his onion stalk as a bat and knocked it towards Klang, who was eliminated on the spot.

However, what Farfetch'd didn't notice was that a bomb had rolled behind him. It exploded, and ended his madness by getting him out.

"Farfetch'd that was bad-ass!" said Drilbur. "How did you do that?"

Farfetch'd snapped out of his beast mode and looked at them with confusion. "What?"

Then, he saw most of the Palkias glaring at him and he realized what had happened.

**000**

"**Crap!" said Farfetch'd. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with it here! I should've never went to the army. I saw so much pain, death, and blood that I developed a special need to cause it. What do you call it?"**

"**Post traumatic stress disorder!" yelled Raikou from outside**

"**I thought Raikou were supposed to be stupid!" yelled Farfetch'd.**

**000**

The game progressed on with the Hitmontop spinning on his head while the others threw bombs on him to launch them.

The bombs hit Cinccino, Espeon, and Ferroseed and blew up Blitzle, Ponyta, Arcanine, Ninetales, Pupitar, and Manectric, getting all of them out.

The Machamp grabbed eight bombs this time, two in each hand, and threw them simultaneously at the campers. Sigilyph narrowly missed the bomb thrown at her, but it exploded as soon as it hit the ground behind her, getting her out.

Lairon was too busy trying to get Fraxure to stop and get blown p that she didn't see a bomb roll beside her, getting her out. Fraxure smiled, but he couldn't keep the happiness going on for too long, because he was blown up by a bomb soon after Lairon was.

So far three of the bombs thrown by the Machamp had exploded, taking out some of the players. Krabby and Crawdaunt were too busy arguing and trying to prove which one of them was better that they didn't see a bomb bounce beside their legs. It exploded, getting both crustaceans out.

Two bombs had rolled beside Absol and Floatzel respectively. Houndoom saw this and tackled Absol out of the way, making the bomb that was beside her explode and blow up Munna instead, who wasn't even looking. Floatzel however, didn't notice and was immediately blown up.

Houndoom was still on top of Absol. He looked at her eyes and saw that she was looking at how they were positioned. She looked back at him, a few tears forming. She kicked him off of her and ran off towards the cabins.

"What the-" Houndoom couldn't finish as he was blown up by a bomb that he didn't see beside him.

**000**

"**What did I do to make Absol cry?" asked Houndoom. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I mean, sure I like her. But I would do anything to cause her physical or emotional pain…unless she does it to me first."**

**000**

"Well, it looks like Absol and Houndoom are out now", said Raikou. "That leaves Gulpin, Swellow, Kirlia, and Mienshao for the Dialgas and Quilava, Luxray, Mightyena, Xatu, and Honchkrow for the Palkias."

"How is the weirdo still in?" asked Krabby.

"Xatu can see the past, as well as the future", said Entei. "Long story short, he knows everything about everyone, even the person who wins this game."

"Hey, isn't that cheating?" asked Espeon.

"Nope", said Raikou. "Now, let's see how these kids are doing."

The Hitmontop was still spinning on his head while the Infernape and Scrafty kept loading bombs into him. The bombs continued being launched; and Gulpin, seeing one head towards him, opened his huge mouth and swallowed one whole.

"What the-?" asked Ferroseed. "Did he just eat a bomb?"

"Um…yeah", said Raikou. "But, it instantly dissolved in his body, so…he's not out."

"Dang it!" shouted Pidgeotto.

Anther bomb heading towards Mightyena and blew her up, sending her flying towards Luxray, who fell on his back. The shock stunned both of them and as they opened their eyes, they immediately blushed bright red. Their muzzles were locked together. Mightyena slowly detached from Luxray's muzzle and walked over to the sidelines with the other eliminated campers.

**000**

"**Um…I-I can't really think of anything to say", said Mightyena, still blushing. "That felt…really good. Not the explosion, but…Luxray."**

**000**

"**Wow", said Luxray with a love struck grin on his face.**

**000**

"**Okay, that tears it, I'm going to have Luxray whether he likes it or not!" said Manectric. "You all saw what just happened! If I kiss him, it'll all be over and hopefully he'll choose me. What am I saying? Of course he'll choose me."**

**000**

"Okay, ignoring that awkward moment, let's continue with the game", said Raikou.

The bombs continued being launched and soon enough, one of them hit Mienshao, getting her out. Kirlia had an ace up her sleeve. All she had to do was keep using Psychic to make the bombs fly towards the other team and she and Swellow would win this game for her team.

As a bomb headed her way, she immediately used Psychic to send it flying towards Honchkrow, who was blown up as soon as it got near him. Another bomb was heading towards Swellow, so she once again used a Psychic attack and hit Luxray, blowing him up as well.

"Two to two", said Kirlia smiling with Swellow.

Quilava saw what they were doing and got a plan of her own. As a bomb headed her way, she used Flamethrower on it to heat it up and send it back towards the fighting-types. The Machamp hit the bomb away towards Kirlia and Swellow and soon began blowing on his hand, which was smoking. As the bomb came towards them, Kirlia tried to used another Psychic attack, but she couldn't control the heat emitting from the bomb, as it was beginning to hurt her brain.

She ducked and the flaming bomb hit Swellow, blowing her up and causing more damage than normal.

"Okay, if that's how you want it", said Kirlia under her breath.

As another bomb came towards her, she flung it towards Quilava, who dodged it. Another bomb came towards Quilava and she used Flamethrower again, sending it flying towards Kirlia, who once again ducked.

The two females began repeating the same process over and over, not caring about the challenge anymore. Soon enough though, both females got tired and couldn't use their moves to deflect the bombs away from them any longer. The final bombs that were tossed at them blew up, getting both of them out.

"Well…it looks like a draw", said Blitzle.

"Not exactly", said Raikou.

As the smoke cleared, what Raikou went was brought to everyone's eyes. Xatu, the mystic, was still standing, staring at the sun.

"Oh my Arceus, what the hell is wrong with him?" asked Mienshao.

"Nothings wrong, he won!" said Pupitar happily.

"That's right, and it means that the Palkias win this sport too!" said Raikou.

The Palkias all cheered, while the Dialgas, minus her alliance members, glared at Kirlia.

"Now, it's time for the final sport, bungee jumping!" announced Raikou.

"Oh no", said Rufflet, who had just woken up.

"Oh yes", said Raikou. "Now, follow me to the cliff!"

**000**

"Okay, this final sport will consist of five people from both of your teams being hooked up to a harness and diving into the ocean to retrieve some flags. Each member of the team you choose will have to jump down and grab as many flags as they can before we decide to bring you back up. And you will have to be careful, because there are some Qwilfish, Basculin, and Sharpedo down there that will attempt to hurt you."

Everyone looked at each other fearfully.

"Now, get choosing so we can finish this challenge", said Raikou.

"Wow, you're actually rushing _us _this time?" asked Drilbur.

"Drilbur, trust me you don't want to get on my bad side because I have many ways to kill anyone who gets on my fucking nerves", threatened Raikou, anger evident in his tone.

"Um…m-message received", said Drilbur as he hid behind Piloswine.

"Why do people always hide behind me?" asked Piloswine depressed.

"Because you're nice and chubby", said Gulpin.

"Ugh…"

"Okay, enough conversation!" shouted Entei. "Choose your victims already, and yes, I said victims."

The Dialgas had chosen Crawdaunt, Krabby, Carracosta, Floatzel, and Farfetch'd to go for their team, while the Palkias had chosen Wooper, Swanna, Fraxure, Munna, and Luxray for their team.

"Alright, let's get this challenge over with", said Raikou. "I have a date with Suicune tonight."

"No one cares about your personal issues", said Entei. "Now, whoever's going first step forward."

Crawdaunt stepped up for the Dialgas while Wooper stepped forward for the Palkias. Raikou and Entei began hooking the water-types up in the harnesses and tied them to a rock with a long cord.

"Okay, whoever gets the most flags for their team in total wins, so it doesn't matter who gets the most in the rounds…oh well I guess it does. Remember, we'll decide when you can come back up."

"Um…what if we drown?" asked Luxray.

"Then, we'll ask Mew to revive you", said Raikou. "He probably won't do it thought", he finished quickly.

"What?" asked Wooper as he was pushed off of the cliff. Crawdaunt jumped down after him.

The two of them hit the water and were now submerged. The two of them immediately saw a bunch of flags around them and started to grab them. Crawdaunt was doing it with no problem, being as he had claws. Wooper, however, had a difficult time grabbing the flags, as he had no arms. He started to used his mouth to grab the flags. After a while, the two water –types felt something pull on them and they sprung out of the water and into the air. Crawdaunt, upon passing the cliff, did a backflip and landed on the cliff on his legs, Wooper however, did a face-plant on the cliff.

"Okay, let's count the flags", said Raikou. "It's a shame that the Qwilfish and Sharpedo didn't get to see you."

"It's a blessing if you ask me!" shouted Wooper as he dizzily stood up, flag in mouth.

"Okay, Crawdaunt, you got fourteen flags, and Wooper, you got…one", said Raikou.

"I don't have any arms and I had to use my mouth, what do you expect?"

"Don't blow a fuse shrimp", said Crawdaunt.

"I'm not a shrimp!" shouted Wooper.

"Whatever, next!" yelled Raikou.

Swanna and Krabby were next and already hooked up.

"Okay, go!" said Raikou as the two girls jumped down.

As soon as they hit the water, the girls started grabbing as many flags as they could. A Qwilfish floated up to them and puffed out its spikes, stabbing them multiple times. Krabby let go of her flags in order to team the Qwilfish a lesson, but soon enough they were yanked back up onto the cliff.

"Okay, let's tally up the flags", said Raikou. "Swanna, you got…sixteen, Krabby, you got…none."

"Hey, that Qwilfish was stabbing us with its spikes, I wanted to kill it", said Krabby.

"Yeah, but right now, your team has…fourteen flags and the Palkias have…seventeen", said Entei. "So, you shouldn't have dropped your flags."

"Whatever", said Krabby, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, next Carracosta and Fraxure", said Raikou.

Carracosta and Fraxure both jumped off of the cliff and started grabbing the flags around them. They failed to notice the Sharpedo that were beginning to circle them and when they did, they stopped and stared in fear. Luckily though, just as the Sharpedo were about to bite, the two of them were yanked back up onto the cliff.

"Alright, Carracosta, you got…twenty, wow, those big flippers of yours are really useful after all", said Raikou, making Carracosta smile happily.

"Fraxure, you got…nineteen", said Raikou. "Wow, a dragon-type boned four water-types. You should be ashamed."

Swanna, Wooper, Krabby, and Crawdaunt all glared at Raikou angrily.

"Alright, so far the score is thirty-four flags for the Dialgas to thirty-six flags for the Palkias", said Raikou. "It's really close. Now, Luxray and Farfetch'd."

"Neither of you are water-types so you can't breathe under there for that long", said Raikou.

"Actually, I'm a duck, so I can", said Farfetch'd.

"Oh, well, I feel bad for you Luxray", said Entei.

Luxray laughed nervously before frowning.

"Alright…go!"

Luxray and Farfetch'd jumped off of the cliff, with Luxray holding his breath. The two of them began grabbing flags left and right. A Sharpedo saw the two of them and swam past them, scraping Luxray's leg because of its rough skin. Blood trickled from the wound as Luxray continued to grab the flags, trying to ignore the pain. Farfetch'd saw the blood coming from Luxray's leg and then saw a gang of Sharpedo heading towards them.

"AAHHH!" yelled Farfetch'd.

The Sharpedo charged towards them, but Farfetch'd kept fighting them off with his stalk. Luxray was being bitten and more blood started coming from scratches. Luxray got mad and used Thunder under the water, electrocuting all of the Sharpedo...and Farfetch'd. The two of them were yanked back up.

Luxray had cuts on his body and was really bloody. Everyone was shocked to see him like that. Farfetch'd was pretty beaten up as well, but it was nothing serious.

"I'm guessing the Sharpedo got you", said Raikou smiling.

Luxray just fell over, unconscious from the pain of his injuries.

"Oh boy, someone get him to the infirmary", said Raikou.

Mightyena volunteered to take him and she carried him on her back to the infirmary, making Manectric glare at her.

"Alright, Luxray got thirteen flags and Farfetch'd got twelve", said Raikou. "Nothing special. Now, it's time for the final round, Floatzel vs. Munna."

Floatzel and Munna were hooked up to the harnesses and jumped down into the water. Floatzel started to quickly grab as many flags as she could, while Munna just sat their holding her breath and picking up flags slowly, as she didn't know what she could do."

After a while, they were yanked back up on top of the cliff.

"Alright, Floatzel, you got…thirty flags, holy crap", said Raikou as Mienshao kissed her. "Hot…okay, Munna you got…four, pathetic."

"Four? Munna! You could've used Confusion to grab all of the flags easily!" shouted Zoroark.

"Dang it, I forgot!" she said.

The Palkias all groaned.

"Let's tally up the scores", said Raikou. "The Dialgas have…seventy-six flags in all, and the Palkias have…fifty-three, which means the Dialgas win the challenge!"

The Dialgas cheered as the Palkias glared at Munna.

"Well Palkias, I'll see you guys at elimination", said Raikou.

**000**

"**Okay, I know we were trying to keep her from being eliminated, but that was just plain stupid", said Pidgeotto. "Sorry Munna."**

**000**

"**Ugh…I'm sorry Munna", said Pupitar.**

**000**

"**I may have did the worst on our team, but Munna just did a dumb move", said Wooper.**

**000**

"**Well, it looks like we're about to have our first victim", said Lairon. "Goodnight Munna."**

**000**

"Alright, it's time for your elimination Palkias", said Raikou. "You all know the drill from when Yanma was eliminated. "

"Luxray is still in the infirmary and Mightyena is in there with them, so I'll just say that they're safe", said Raikou. "Pupitar...Quilava…Absol…Arcanine…Lucario…Zoroark…Lopunny…Pidgeotto…Swanna…Wooper…Rufflet, you guys are safe."

"Ninetales…Houndoom…Xatu…Flaaffy…Lairon…Fraxure…Honchkrow…Klang", continued Raikou. "Manectric…Munna, you guys are the final two."

"The final camper safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Manectric. Munna, you're out."

"What?" asked Munna. She looked at Lairon and saw that she was smiling.

Munna frowned and floated towards the confessionals.

**000**

"**Ugh, I hate Lairon!" shouted Munna. "I wanted to make it further."**

"**I guess since I keep forgetting that I'm part psychic-type, I failed the team in the last challenge…"**

"**Oh well, if I want anyone to win, it has to be once of my alliance members. So long everyone."**

**000**

"Alright, Munna, any last words?" asked Raikou.

"Well, I g-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" she screamed as she was launched.

"Ahhh, that was great, but now I have to get ready for my date with Suicune", said Raikou as he ran to his trailer.

"Once again, nobody cares…" said Entei.

**000**

Luxray was still in the infirmary with Mightyena. The two of them had been talking for a while and were starting to get along, just fine. Mightyena was laying on the bed beside Luxray and smiling at him.

"So Luxray, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Well…yeah", said Luxray. "Those Sharpedo can really take a lot out of you."

"I know", said Mightyena frowning.

"What's the matter?" asked Luxray.

"Well…I was thinking about what happened earlier", said Mightyena.

"What? You mean…the kiss?"

Mightyena nodded.

"Oh, well it's okay if you didn't like it, it was just an-" he was cut off when Mightyena's muzzle met his and they embraced each other in another kiss. Mightyena climbed on top of him despite his injuries and continued their lip lock.

Manectric walked inside the infirmary to check on Luxray and saw that Mightyena was kissing him. He growled, but soon calmed down.

"Um…hello?"

Mightyena and Luxray broke their kiss and blushed wildly. Mightyena got off of him and got down off of the bed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow", she whispered, giving him another kiss.

Luxray smiled as she passed Manectric, who gave her a look, and left the infirmary.

"Alright Manectric, what's up?" asked Luxray.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something", said Manectric as he used Thunder to turn the lights off.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Luxray.

Manectric smiled seductively at him and climbed on top of the bed with him. "Don't worry, everything is fine."

"What?" asked Luxray as Manectric locked his muzzle to his.

Luxray was shocked. He immediately pushed Manectric off of him, and both of them were panting.

"What…the heck man?" asked Luxray.

Manectric felt tears begin to form in his eyes and he ran out of the infirmary, leaving Luxray confused.

**000**

"**Why did I do that?" asked Manectric. "Now he thinks I'm a freak!"**

**000**

"**What the hell was that?" asked Luxray. "I like Manectric, but as a brother, not in…that way. I better talk to him about this before things get out of hand around here."**

**000**

**Wow, Munna leaves and Manectric makes a move…just, wow. I hope this chapter was good for you and I apologize, I've been sick over the past few days and unable to post this chapter sooner. But, be sure to meet me next time on Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Munna: Please Review.**

**Next time: A talent competition shows whose got the goods and who just sucks.**


	7. Episode 7: Trouble in Talent Show

**Time for another amazing episode of UTPI!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Okay, Munna's gone, so who do we go after now?" asked Klang.

"Well…I guess we can go after Manectric, or maybe Pidgeotto or…Fraxure!" shouted Lairon.

"No, Manectric and Fraxure are good players", said Honchkrow. "And Pidgeotto's…different, we shouldn't take down any of them."

"What do you mean by Pidgeotto's different?" asked Lairon, suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying that we shouldn't eliminate her…yet. I'm just a flying-type saving another, heh", he said nervously.

Lairon gave him a look, while Klang immediately knew what he was actually doing. He didn't want to tell it out loud, so he had to wait until their meeting was over.

"Okay then, who do you suggest we get rid of?" asked Lairon.

"Um…I'm not sure, everyone on our team is useful", said Honchkrow. "Well…probably not Rufflet or Wooper, they're the only first stage Pokemon on our team."

"Yeah, but that means that they're weak and can be taken down easily", said Klang.

"Exactly, well…let's just get out Lopunny or Zoroark, they don't do anything but ogle at Lucario", said Lairon.

"Great, okay let's get back", said Honchkrow.

Lairon gave him a glare and walked back to the cabins. As he was getting ready to go himself, Klang stopped him.

"You like Pidgeotto don't you?" he asked plainly, already knowing the answer.

Honchkrow sighed, "Yeah, maybe a little."

Now it was Klang's turn to sigh. "You know Lairon doesn't like love, if she finds out-

"Who said anything about love? I like her, that's all, I don't love her", said Honchkrow.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, but remember if Lairon finds out, you're a dead bird. I'm just warning you as a friend", said Klang as he floated away.

Honchkrow groaned and flew after him.

Pidgeotto's alliance was once again watching them from a distance in the bushes and came out when they were gone.

"Honchkrow…likes me?" asked Pidgeotto to herself.

"Wow, everyone's starting to like and date each other already", said Flaaffy. "I should've come to this island a long time ago."

"Well Pidgeotto, they're gonna get rid of either Zoroark or Lopunny. Do you wanna do something to stop them?" asked Swanna.

Pidgeotto, who was still thinking about Honchkrow, snapped out of it and looked at Swanna. "No, they're doing a good thing here now. Zoroark and Lopunny hardly do the challenges, and if they do they're always around Lucario, making him lose focus."

"So…we don't have to do anything?" asked Swanna.

"That's right", said Pidgeotto.

"Great", said Flaaffy as she yawned. "Now, I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Yeah, we all need some sleep", said Pidgeotto as the three of them headed back to the cabins.

**000**

"**I can't believe Honchkrow really likes me", said Pidgeotto, shocked. "I mean…I know I'm a catch, but…why him? I like him too, but…I also like someone else."**

**000**

"**Fuck my life", said Honchkrow.**

**000**

Absol was in her bed under the covers, tears coming from her eyes. Ever since Houndoom landed on top of her in the last challenge, she had been in the cabin crying.

Some of the girls tried to ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell them. She could never tell anyone.

Dawn arrived over the horizon and many of the campers began waking up. Most of the girls woke up and left out, but Quilava, Mightyena, Flaaffy, and Ninetales stayed behind with Absol.

"Absol, what's wrong?" asked Flaaffy.

"Yeah, seriously, you've been in here crying since the last challenge", said Ninetales.

"I ca-can't tell you", she said quietly.

"Yes you can, we're your friends", said Mightyena.

Absol looked up at them again as tears started streaming down her face. "I was…raped."

All four girls gasped.

"Wait, who raped you?" asked Mightyena.

"It was another Houndoom, before I came to the island", said Absol, crying.

"What?" asked Quilava, before she realized. "That's why you never responded to Houndoom…and why you started crying when he landed on you."

Absol nodded her head. "Now that you know, can you please not tell anyone, especially Houndoom."

"No problem", said Flaaffy.

"Thanks", said Absol quietly.

"CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE STAGE IMMEDIATELY!"

**000**

"Alright campers, today's challenge is…a talent competition!" announced Raikou.

"Wow, a painless challenge?" asked Rufflet. "You and Suicune must've got busy."

"Yes we did, but that's not why we're doing this challenge", said Raikou. "I just wanted to watch you all embarrass yourselves."

"Same here", said Entei.

"The pussy cat's a follower", said Drilbur, making Vibrava chuckle.

Entei growled at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Now, each player must demonstrate a talent for us and we will judge it from 1 to 10

"The team with the most points will get to choose who is eliminated from the other team", said Raikou smiling.

The players were shocked.

"Wait, whoever wins gets to choose who they want eliminated from the other team?" asked Kirlia.

"Exactly", said Raikou. "So, right now, you'd better get practicing."

The players looked at each other and split up into their teams.

**000**

"Okay guys before we practice, let's see what we have to work with", said Pupitar. "What are you guys' talents?"

"I can set thinks on fire so they can make a pattern", said Quilava.

"I'm good at athletic stuff", said Arcanine.

"Same here", agreed Luxray.

"I can arrange the ashes of what I burn into a picture", said Houndoom.

"I can dance", said Mightyena.

"I can use mystical powers", said Ninetales.

"I can talk backwards", said Flaaffy.

"Oh yeah?" asked Pupitar. "Do it."

"I kniht er'uoy etuc", Flaaffy responded blushing.

"Oh…I didn't understand", said Pupitar. "I guess it works. What about the rest of you?"

""I can destroy stuff", said Lairon darkly.

"I'm good at stealing stuff", said Honchkrow, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can crush stuff", said Klang plainly.

"I can read auras", said Lucario.

"I can transform into other Pokemon", said Zoroark.

"I can seduce others, guys and girls", said Lopunny.

"I can do a little bit of ballet", said Swanna.

"I can dive into water at a high height", said Wooper.

"I can give a lap dance", said Manectric, making most of the guys stare at him, shocked.

"Okay…" said Pupitar, obviously uncomfortable about that information. "Pidgeotto, Fraxure, Rufflet, Absol, Xatu, what about you guys?"

"I can paint", said Pidgeotto.

"I am able to see what has happened previously and what will happen in the future", said Xatu.

"Can you tell us who wins the game?" asked Lairon.

"No, I will not allow you to find out and try to change the future. Everyone must get what is coming to them", said Xatu.

"Nice try Lairon, so what about you Rufflet?" asked Pupitar.

"I don't have a talent", said Rufflet.

"Oh come on Ruffles", said Wooper. "Everyone has a talent."

"Wooper, I'm not a potato chip, and I'm serious about not having a talent", said Rufflet. "I can't fly well, I'm the weakest Rufflet I know, I can't pick up anything with my claws, hell, I can't even keep my feathers ruffled!" He finished pointing to a straight, neat part of his fluff.

"Rufflet, come on", said Swanna.

Over the time they've been at the island, Swanna had become fond of the eaglet. He was cute and shy, but that showed how sensitive he was, and she like that about him.

"I don't know ", said Rufflet. "Just move on to Fraxure and Absol."

Pupitar sighed. "Okay Rufflet, if you say so. Fraxure?"

Fraxure walked by a nearby metal bar attached to the wall and ripped it off of its hinges. He bent it quickly, making a pretzel-like shape.

"Wow…" was all he could say. "Alright Absol, what about you?"

"I sense disasters", she said in a quiet voice.

"Hmm…I guess that's pretty good", said Pupitar. "Well, I can speak Japanese. Now, we all have our talents out in the air, there will hopefully be no surprises. Now let's practice."

**000**

"Okay, what are you guys' talents?" asked Cinccino. "Mine is cleaning."

"Wow, anyone can clean Cinccino", said Kirlia. "My talent is ballet."

"Wow, dancing in a tutu, sooo awesome", said Ferroseed. "I have pin point accuracy when making my spikes fly."

"Cool…my talent is freezing things solid and making sculptures of people", said Vanillite.

"I eat…" said Gulpin, "really fast."

"Same here", said Piloswine.

"I can chant ancient spells", said Sigilyph.

"I can disguise myself in the sky", said Swablu.

"I can teleport things from far away", said Espeon, who was lying down.

"I can kill stuff", said Farfetch'd, taking out a knife from under his feathers.

"I can skateboard", said Blitzle, smiling.

"I can run really fast", said Ponyta.

"Um…I can lift weights", said Krabby.

"So can I runt", said Crawdaunt.

"I will personally rip off your d-"

"OKAY! There's no need for all of that", said Swellow. "I can…fly in a pattern."

"Well…I used to be a striper, so I can pole dance", said Floatzel.

"Oh really?" asked Mienshao, smiling at her. "Well…I was a stripper too for some loose money, and I can do a pretty good striptease."

Floatzel smiled at her, licking her lips.

"Okay, make sure we see that", said Ferroseed. "That's all I'm gonna say."

"I can hug stuff", said Sunflora.

"Uh…"

"Well, I can juggle", said Carracosta.

"Okay, cool", said Cinccino.

"I can pull a lot of pranks", said Drilbur smiling.

"Okay, that'll be funny, considering the fact that the co-host hates you", said Cinccino. "What about you Vibrava?"

"Oh, um…well I can…act as different characters", said Vibrava.

"Oh, like Butch, Kjelliviño, and Timmy?" asked Swablu.

"Yeah…" he said slowly.

"Wait, who's Butch?" asked Ponyta.

"Oh, he's one of Vibrava's perso-"Drilbur started before seeing Vibrava's eyes widen. "-al favorite characters that he plays as", he finished with a nervous chuckle.

**000**

"**Man, it's getting difficult keeping Vibrava's Multiple Personality Disorder a secret", said Drilbur. "If I told someone, no one would care…but Vibrava would probably get angry, turn into Butch, and then I'd wake up one day with a knife in my chest. I guess I'd better try harder."**

**000**

**Vibrava sighed. "Okay, I know that asking Drilbur to keep my disorder a secret leaves a lot to be desired, but what choice do I have? I have had to deal with six other personalities all my life…and I don't even know why they're there. They're nothing like me! This is so frustrating!"**

**Vibrava breathed deeply. His wings gained four spots and his voice turned elderly.**

"**Back in my day, we didn't worry about judgment; we had to worry about staying alive when the ruffians threw rock at us for no reason", said a new voice.**

**000**

Entei and Raikou were sitting at a table in front of a stage outside.

"Alright, campers, it's time to show what you've got", announced Raikou. "The Dialgas get to go first because they've been sucking more. First up…Cinccino."

Cinccino hopped onto the stage holding a trash can. She dumped its contents onto the stage, gaining a reaction from the two hosts.

"Cinccino, what are you doing?" asked Raikou angrily. "The stage costs money!"

"Yeah, and I'm the one who's gonna have to clean it up", added Entei.

"Don't worry boys, I'll clean it up", said Cinccino. "It _is _my talent after all."

Raikou and Entei looked at each other, confused. Was she serious?

Cinccino started using her fur to clean up all of the trash and grime that permeated from the trash can and was now on the stage. Using her tail as a broom she swept the trash off of the stage, leaving it spotless.

"Well…thank for cleaning the stage, but that really wasn't a talent", said Raikou. "I'll give you a…4."

"Heck, I give it a 5, less work for me", said Entei, smiling.

"That brings your overall score to a 9", said Raikou.

Cinccino stepped off of the stage as Gulpin and Piloswine took her place. Gulpin and Piloswine walked to the center of the stage, where a table of food was waiting.

"Where did that food even come from?" asked Entei.

"Don't know, don't care", said Raikou. "Go on guys."

Gulpin and Piloswine began consuming the food in a fast rate. Gulpin, being a stomach, instantly dissolved any food that entered his mouth. Piloswine, being quite medium in size, was able to eat a lot in a small amount of time. In two minutes, the entire table was empty.

"What was that? An eating competition?" asked Entei.

"Nope, we can eat fast. That's both our talents", said Piloswine.

"3", said Entei.

Gulpin opened his big mouth and swallowed the table whole after given that score.

"6", said Raikou, smiling. "That brings your both of your scores to 9, times 2, meaning that you got 18 points for your team."

"Hooray", cheered Gulpin.

He and Piloswine got off of the stage as Espeon walked up onto the stage.

"My talent is teleporting things", said Espeon. She closed her eyes and brought a huge Flatscreen onto the stage.

"Any psychic –type can do that", said Entei. "But, you're one of the hottest Eeveelutions, so…5."

"Eh…I'll give it a 7", said Raikou. "Just because now I'll have 2 Flatscreens to watch."

"Hey, I'd better get one of those TVs!" shouted Entei.

"I'm the host, I get more", said Raikou. "Good job Espeon, now if you teleport it to my trailer, I'll raise your score to a 9."

Espeon instantly teleported the Flatscreen to Raikou's trailer.

"Okay, good now you have 14 points", said Raikou.

Espeon smiled and walked off of the stage. Farfetch'd hopped onto the stage, which know contained a vast amount of dummies.

"What's your talent Farfetch'd? Dancing?" teased Entei.

"Nope", said Farfetch'd.

Farfetch'd started using his knife to stab the dummies, but the knife didn't make any scratches or cuts.

"What the-"asked Farfetch'd, feeling the top of the knife.

It was sharp, but it didn't explain why it wasn't cutting. Suddenly, the top of the knife fell off, making Raikou and Entei laugh.

"Wow, looks like your knife isn't as good as you thought", laughed Entei.

Farfetch'd got angry and soon a lamp post fell over, causing a crash. Farfetch'd, hearing the crash, immediately returned blood lusty and smiled evilly at the dummies. He used his stalk to destroy each of the dummies, cutting, beating, and stabbing them all. When a light bulb blew out because of them being too cheap, Farfetch'd seemed to snap out of his blood lust mode.

"Whoa…10", said Entei. "I always love to see death, even if it's not done to real people."

"Um…I'm gonna give you a 9, because you kinda scared the crap outta me", said Raikou.

"Awesome, I got 19!" cheered Farfetch'd.

He flew off of the stage while Blitzle came onto the stage, which now had a ramp on it.

"Okay, how does the stage keep changing so fast?' asked Entei.

"It's the talent switching stage", said Raikou. "When you step on it, whatever your talent is, it gives you the stuff you need to perform with."

"Wow, handy", said Entei.

Blitzle got on the skateboard that was on the stage and started riding. He started grinding, doing Ollies, and flipping off of the ramps. After a while, he got too used to it and flipped off of the skateboard and flew into some bushes.

"Blitzle!" shouted Ponyta, worried as she ran towards the bushes he flew into. She began scanning them for him, and she soon heard a groan. She entered the bushes to search for him.

Raikou and Entei were laughing their heads off.

"He gets an 8 from me", said Entei.

"Same here", said Raikou. "So, overall he gets a 16."

**000**

Ponyta was still searching for Blitzle. Soon enough, she saw him lying on his side, eyes closed. He was groaning in pain, as if something was really hurting him. Ponyta approached him worried, and turned him on his back, where she saw that he had landed on a pile of twigs that embedded a few big splinters in his legs.

Blitzle opened his eyes and saw Ponyta looking down at him. She smiled and nuzzled him.

"Ponyta, what're you doing? It's your turn!" said Blitzle as he tried to stand up, but failed.

"Blitzle, you're legs are full of deep splinters, you need to get to the infirmary", said Ponyta.

"Ponyta, don't worry about me, do what's best for the team", said Blitzle. "I don't want you get eliminated because of me, I really like you a lot."

Ponyta looked at him, shocked. He cared about her that much? She was so touched that she didn't realize what she did next. She leaned down so that she was level with him and kissed him. Blitzle's eyes widened, but nevertheless, he kissed back.

**000**

"Where's Ponyta?" asked Swellow. "It's her turn!"

"She's still looking for her boyfriend", said Krabby, rolling her eyes. "Let's just skip her."

"Yeah, that seems to be the best thing to do", said Swablu. "So Vanillite, it looks like you're up."

"Okay", said Vanillite, somewhat disappointed that he was already next.

He floated onto the stage and started blowing ice into the air. He started making shapes for his sculpture…well, statue.

He continued blowing the cold air onto the statue, until it was finally finished. The statue depicted all three legendary beasts together in their regular depictions.

"Whoa…awesome", said Entei. "7"

"I love it", said Raikou. "8, with 2 extra points for Suicune. You got 17."

"Great", said Vanillite as he floated off of the stage.

Ferroseed hopped onto the stage next. The stage was now covered in targets, with a platform for him to balance on.

He started straining and his body began glowing. Multiple spikes blasted from his body, covering most of the targets and making Entei and Raikou flip their table and hide behind it when some of the spikes headed their way.

Ferroseed stopped and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he had hit the targets, as well as some of his teammates.

"Oops"

"You get a 3!" shouted Entei.

"3" said Raikou. "That means you have a 6!"

Ferroseed sighed and bounced off of the stage. Ponyta had returned from the bushes with a still wounded Blitzle on her back.

"What happened?" asked Crawdaunt.

"He fell on a bunch of twigs and had a bunch of big, deep splinters stuck inside his legs, so I had to bring him back here", said Ponyta. "So…how are we doing?"

"Well…Ferroseed just got us 6 points", said Cinccino, glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" said Ferroseed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we have…99 points, what's the big deal?" asked Ponyta.

"The big deal is that you left to look for the zebra", said Krabby. "When it was your turn, I might add."

Ponyta sighed. "Well I'm sorry that I care about him! You wouldn't even help your own family if they were in trouble you angry jockette!" she said before running away.

"Ponyta wait!" Blitzle mustered up the little strength he had left and ran after her.

Everyone looked at Krabby.

"Nice", said Crawdaunt.

"Eh, who needs them?" asked Krabby. "We have a game to win. Floatzel, get up there."

Floatzel rolled her eyes and walked onto the stage, which now had a pole on it.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like this…a lot", said Entei.

Floatzel sighed and looked at Mienshao, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and got on the pole as some random music began emitting from the stage. Floatzel was grinding against the pole, spinning around using her legs, and seductively winking at Mienshao every chance she got.

Every guy was watching her, enticed and in a trance. Her hips swaying as she moved around the pole, the guys were all smiling and wagging their tails (if they had one). The girls noticed this and frowned. After a while, she stopped, leaving the guys upset.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" asked Entei.

"I…got tired", said Floatzel between pants.

"Well…you get an 11 from me", said Entei.

"12", said Raikou.

"Hey, you can't do that, it's only 1to 10!" shouted Quilava.

"Too bad", said Entei. "We make the rules here."

Floatzel stepped off of the stage and instantly locked lips with Mienshao. Vibrava decided to go on and get his talent seen and over with.

He stepped on the stage and saw that nothing was on it.

"What the-

Suddenly, without warning, one of the lights from the stage fell down on him and hit him in the head.

"What the hell! This cheap ass stage, I oughta-!" yelled Vibrava. He took a deep breath, his teeth turned sharp, his voice turned vile and mean, and a single dot appeared on his wings.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" shouted Vibrava.

Drilbur's eyes widened in terror as he realized who just came out. "Oh crap, Butch."

Vibrava (now Butch), punched the ground, bringing up a huge wooden splinter with a jagged edge. He started laughing maniacally and flew towards Entei, who ducked. Drilbur had to stop him, even though he hated Entei. He picked up a rock and chucked at Vibrava. It hit him in the head and he fell face first into some bushes.

"Not again", said Krabby, bringing a claw to her face as she saw Drilbur run towards the bushes.

"You get a 3", said Entei. "I like death but not when it's aimed towards me!"

"7", because it wasn't aimed towards me", said Raikou, smiling.

**000**

Drilbur searched through the bushes and immediately saw Vibrava banging his head against a tree, laughing goofily.

"Uh…what're you doing?" he asked.

Vibrava guffawed. "Head banging", he said in an idiotic voice.

Drilbur brought a claw to his face. "Doh."

"Yeah?" Vibrava asked.

Drilbur looked back at him. "Nothing, just look over there", he said pointing to a tree.

Vibrava (Doh) looked at the tree as Drilbur smacked his back hard.

Vibrava screamed in pain and took a deep breath.

"What the heck Drilbur!"

"Dude, you almost killed Entei", Drilbur responded.

"Oh…Butch came out didn't he?" asked Vibrava.

"Yeah, and when I hit you in the head with a rock, Doh came out!" said Drilbur. "I don't think I can keep this a secret for much longer buddy, the others are bound to know that something's up sooner or later."

"Drilbur please", pleaded Vibrava.

"Dude, you're my best friend and I get that you want me to help you, but it's too much, you have six personalities you expect me to watch out for!"

"Well…you've only had to actually deal with four so far", said Vibrava sheepishly.

"Yeah, Butch is a serial killer, Kjelliviño is a Russian gymnast, Timmy is a whiny kid, and Doh is a goofball idiot", said Drilbur. "What about Edgar and Mario?"

"Drilbur please, I just need you to keep this up a little while longer", said Vibrava.

Drilbur sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks, now let's get back before something bad happens", said Vibrava.

**000**

When they returned, they saw that Sunflora was onstage hugging a teddy bear.

"0", said Entei. "That's not even a talent!"

"-1", said Raikou. "Seriously, anyone can hug."

Sunflora frowned and stepped off of the stage.

"Well, I guess we've seen enough", said Raikou.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean by that?' asked Cinccino. "You said all of us had to go."

"Yeah…we lied", said Entei. "We only did that to make most of you work for nothing."

"What?!" everyone shocked.

"So…you mean to tell me, that we only had to have 11 players from our team practice and the rest of us could've relaxed."

"Yeah", said Raikou.

"And you just told the other team that they can just choose their best talents!" asked Swellow.

"Oh…well I guess I shouldn't have said anything then", said Entei.

"Okay, that is so unfair", said Kirlia as she started walking away. "I'm outta here."

"Oh well, Palkias, you're up", said Entei.

The Palkias smiled as Pupitar hopped onto the stage.

"I can speak Japanese", said Pupitar.

"That's your talent, huh?" asked Entei. "If you can speak it, then say all of the Pokemon from the region you're from in Japanese…in order."

Pupitar went wide-eyed. "Um…okay."

"Chikorita, Beirifu, Meganiumu, Hinoarashi, Magumarashi, Bakufun, Waninoko, Arigeitsu, Odairu, Otachi, Ootachi, Hoho, Yorunozuku, Rediba, Redian, Itomaru, Ariadosu, Kurobatto, Chonchi, Rantan, Pichu, Pyi, Pupurin, Togepi, Togechikku, Neiti, Neitio, Meripu, Mokoko, Denryu…um…Kireihana, Mariru, Mariruri, Usokki, Nyorotono, Hanekko, Popokko, Watakko, Eipamu, Himanattsu, Kimawari, Yanyanma, Upa, Nuo, Efi, Burakki, Yamikarasu, Yadokingu, Muma, Annon, Sonansu, Kirinriki, Kunugidama, Foretosu, Nokocchi, Guraiga, Haganeeru, Buru, Guranburu, Harisen, Hassamu, Tsubotsubo, Herakurosu, Nyura, Himeguma, Ringuma, Magumaggu, Magukarugo, Urimu, Inomu, Sanigo, Teppouo, Okutan, Deribado, Mantain, Eamudo, Derubiru, Heruga, Kingudora, Gomazo, Donfan, Porigon Tsu, Odoshishi, Doburu, Baruki, Kapoera, Muchuru…um, who's next…uh…Erekiddo, Bubyi, Mirutanku, Hapinasu, Raiko, Entei, Suikun, Yogirasu, Sanagirasu, Bangirasu, Rugia, Hōō, Serebyi."

Everyone, including Raikou and Entei were shocked.

"Wow, just wow. You get a 10 from me", said Entei,

"10", said Raikou.

Pupitar smiled and hopped off of the stage.

"I still can't believe he did the Hepburn version of them too", said Entei.

"Well, these campers are full of surprises", said Raikou as Quilava came onto the stage.

She let out a flame from her mouth and proceeded to burn the floor of the stage. Her flames started forming a pattern. It started creating a picture of two Pokemon, a Tyranitar and a Typhlosion. For the finishing touch, she drew a heart around the two Pokemon. Everyone saw the picture, the girls smiled at Quilava and then at Pupitar, who was blushing, but some of the guys didn't understand.

"Wow, hinting at another relationship, I like it", said Raikou. "9."

"10, because you're Fire-type", said Entei.

"Stereotypical jerk", said Drilbur under his breath.

Wooper decided to go up next. He hopped onto the stage which now had a huge diving board with a small pool at the bottom of it. He climbed to the top of the diving board and did a cannonball into the pool, getting water on Entei, as Raikou ducked under the table.

Entei gave the water fish a death glare. "-1"

"8", said Raikou.

Wooper quickly ran off of the stage as Swanna came up. The stage emitted more music, this time being ballet music. Swanna starting skipping and dancing, just like an actual ballerina would do. She had perfect form throughout her showcase and as the music stopped, she gained applause from everyone.

"Wow Swanna, that was impressive, but I hate ballet, so…I'll give you a 7", said Entei.

"I agree with Entei, but since you're pretty…I'll give you an 8", said Raikou.

Swanna smiled and flew off of the stage, hugging Rufflet, who instantly blushed. He looked down and saw Wooper winking at him.

**000**

"**Okay…maybe I shouldn't have hugged Rufflet, I couldn't control myself", said Swanna.**

**000**

"**Does Swanna like me or something?" asked Rufflet. "She's never actually touched or hugged me before, we just talked. That's it. I guess she's really attractive if you really look at her."**

**000**

"**Wow, Rufflet has no clue about Swanna", said Wooper. "This is a sign that he has hope for something great."**

**000**

Zoroark hopped onto the stage and immediately did a backflip, changing into Suicune. Entei and Raikou both got a good look at her. Her curves, her seductive smile, her sexy body…

"10", they said simultaneously.

Zoroark smiled and changed back into her normal form before walking off of the stage. "That was way too easy."

Flaaffy bounded onto the stage with a smile.

"What's your talent sheep?" asked Entei.

"I can talk backwards", Flaaffy responded.

"Oh yeah? Then say antidisestablishmentarianism backwards", said Entei.

"What the fuck is with you and the difficult shit?" asked Raikou.

"Msinairatnemhslibatsesiditna ", said Flaaffy.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious", said Entei.

"Okay, after that no more people who can say stuff", said Raikou.

"Suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfila crepus", said Flaaffy.

"Amazing, you get a 10", said Raikou.

"I give it a 9, because it wasn't that great", said Entei begrudgingly.

"You're just jealous that you can't do it", said Raikou.

"Shut up", said Entei.

Flaaffy jumped off of the stage as Honchkrow flew onto the stage. He stood still for a few seconds while Raikou and Entei looked at each other confused.

"What the hell's your talent supposed to be?" asked Entei.

"Stealing", said Honchkrow.

"What'd you steal?" asked Entei putting a paw on the table.

He then looked down and saw that the cuff-like bands that are normally around his paws were gone.

"That punk stole my cuffs!" shouted Entei.

Raikou laughed as Honchkrow smiled and tossed Entei back his cuffs.

"7", said Raikou.

"1", said Entei as he but his cuffs back around his paws.

Honchkrow shrugged his shoulders as Fraxure came onto the stage, which was now covered in various metals. Fraxure picked up two of them and started bending them. He started merging the metals together using Dragon Rage. After bending and merging most of the metals, a completed statue of Raikou was seen in the place where the metals once stood.

"S-such beauty…I-I can't…", said Raikou as he began to tear up. "10"

"0', said Entei. "There's no statue of me."

"Okay, so far Palkias you have 118 points, the Dialgas had 130, so let's see who's gonna win", said Raikou.

Pidgeotto flew up onto the stage, which now a large amount of art supplies that would make a Smeargle pant and drool happily.

"I don't need this much, but…I guess it'll do", said Pidgeotto.

She used her claws to pick up a brush and started painting a picture. Her strokes were quick and precise, making her seem like an actual artist. Once she finished, she revealed her picture, an exact replica of the Mona Lisa!

"Whoa…I've got to get you to paint me a picture of me with Suicune", said Raikou.

"I will kill you", said Entei, looking at Raikou.

"You get a 10", said Raikou.

Everyone looked at Entei, it was his vote that would determine who wins. He looked at Drilbur and smiled evilly. "3, The Palkias win."

The Palkias started cheering as the Dialgas groaned and growled.

"Well…let's get to the elimination ceremony, Palkias, you guys come too."

**000**

"**Great, we lost again!" shouted Krabby. "I'm on a team with a bunch of losers. My alliance, minus Crawdaunt, is the only actual reliable thing on this team."**

**000**

"**I hope I don't get kicked off, I'm so nice", said Ponyta. "Krabby just...pisses me off sometimes."**

**000**

"**I hate Entei", said Drilbur.**

**000**

"Well Dialgas, it's time to see which one of you is leaving…Palkias, who did you choose to leave?"

"Well…we thought that it would only be fair to eliminate the person who got the lowest score for your team so…Sunflora, we choose you."

Sunflora frowned.

"Sunflora, it's time to go", said Raikou.

"Okay…but before I go-", said Sunflora.

She stood up and started hugging all of her teammates…**hard**.

**000**

"**I never thought that I'd be out this early", said Sunflora. "I wanted to at least make it to the merge. Oh well, I did fail the challenge for my team. I guess I deserved it. "**

"**Well, goodbye camera", said Sunflora as she hugged the camera.**

**The camera showed static before turning off permanently.**

**000**

Sunflora was tied to the Chair of Loserdom.

"Well Sunflora, it's time for you to go", said Raikou smiling as Entei lit the fireworks.

"Can I get a hug first?"

"NO!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was launched.

"And another loser bites the dust", said Entei, smiling.

**000**

As their team started heading back towards the cabin, Luxray had caught Manectric and asked him to meet him in the woods.

Manectric was scared that Luxray might kill him for kissing him, but he came nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for kissing you Luxray, it's just…I like you, a lot", said Manectric.

"I like you two, but in a brotherly way", said Luxray.

"I may be bisexual, but I'm with Mightyena right now, and I really love her", said Luxray. "I guess what I'm saying is that you should look for someone else…at the moment."

Manectric was frozen at Luxray's first few words. "What did you say?" he asked smiling seductively.

Luxray realized what he'd just done. "Aw crap."

He ran back to the cabins, leaving Manectric there. "Luxray, you dog, now that I know your little secret, nothing's gonna keep me away from you."

As he started walking back towards the cabins, one thought was going through his mind. How was he gonna get him away from Mightyena?

**000**

**Well, another chapter done. Poor Sunflora, but hugging isn't really a talent…and it can be really painful. I hope that you guys review. Tell me how you like it, please. A lot of drama is gonna happen this season, as you can already tell. Vibrava and Drilbur are having trouble with Vibrava's personalities…this'll be fun. Manectric is hunting down Luxray now…cool. Absol was raped...terrible. This is gonna be interesting. I'll see you next time on Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Next time: The campers' endurance is put to the test when they have to conquer their terrifying fears.**


	8. Episode 8: Fear Factor

**New episode of UTPI! Here you go…**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

All of the guys from the Palkias were in their cabin asleep, except Manectric.

Ever since their talk in the woods, Manectric had been lusting after Luxray even more. There was only one problem with him getting him, Mightyena.

"Okay, how do I get Luxray away from that bitch?" asked Manectric to himself. Suddenly, it hit him. "If I keep flirting with him with others around, Mightyena will get fed up and dump him. Then, I'll have him all to myself."

Manectric smiled happily with his new plan.

**000**

"**This is perfect, if I just keep flirting with Luxray, I can have him all to myself", said Manectric. "This'll be great."**

**000**

Team Destroy met up in their usual spot to discuss their new plan.

"Alright, yesterday we won, and instead of getting rid a big threat…they get rid of the flower", said Lairon, angrily.

"Hey, they wanted to be fair", said Honchkrow, shrugging his shoulders.

"They should think about the future instead of the present", said Lairon.

"If you want that, you should go ask Xatu", said Klang.

"He's not gonna do or tell us anything!" said Lairon.

"Oh yeah, I forgot", said Klang. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's keep aiming to get Lopunny out, yesterday she didn't do anything", said Lairon.

"Neither did you and Klang", said Honchkrow.

"Yeah, but she and Zoroark haven't done anything since the first episode remember?" asked Lairon.

"Oh yeah, I forgot", said Honchkrow.

"If we were just gonna say the same thing from yesterday, why did we meet up?" asked Klang.

"Because, I decided to make a short list of people on our team that we can get rid of when we lose", said Lairon, taking a piece of paper out of one of the holes on the spikes on her back.

Honchkrow grabbed the paper and read it downwards.

Lopunny

Zoroark

Flaaffy

Manectric

Fraxure

Mightyena

Pidgeotto

Swanna

Lucario

Absol

Xatu

Houndoom

Ninetales

Arcanine

Luxray

Pupitar

Quilava

Wooper

Rufflet

"Okay…I get Zoroark and Lopunny being at the top, but what's with all of the other positions?" asked Honchkrow, handing the list to Klang.

"Well, I put Flaaffy next because she hasn't been doing that much stuff either, Manectric's gay, I hate Fraxure, Mightyena's just a tomboy, Pidgeotto's pretty useless, same with Swanna, Lucario can be a threat, Absol's too mysterious, Xatu's weird, Houndoom is scary, Ninetales is a bit of a weakling, which makes her easy to defeat, Arcanine and Luxray are too nice and can easily manipulated, making them all easy to defeat, Pupitar's the leader, so it would be strange if he was eliminated too early, Quilava is scary and I'm more worried about her than Houndoom, and Wooper and Rufflet are the weakest guys on our team, so if we keep them until the finals, we'll win easily", said Lairon. "Plus, throughout the challenges, if I see some of them acting different, they'll either be moved up or down the list."

"Wow, that's a good plan", said Klang, handing the list back to Lairon.

"Great", said Lairon. "Now let's go."

The three of them started to make their way back to the cabins.

**000**

"**Those fools don't know that they're on the list too, I just gave them the ones with the other targets", said Lairon. "When all of the idiots are gone, I will be at the top."**

**000**

As the three of them made it back to the cabins, they all immediately went into their cabins to sleep.

The next day, everyone woke up and headed to the mess hall, except for Absol. As everyone made their way towards the mess hall, Houndoom noticed that Absol wasn't with them. He immediately went back towards the girls' cabin. Ninetales and Quilava saw him turn back around and got nervous. They followed him as he started to enter the cabin, and jumped in front of the door.

"What're you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh…nothing, what're you doing?" asked Ninetales, nervously.

Absol heard the ruckus outside and looked outside the window, where she saw Houndoom talking to who she suspected were Quilava and Ninetales, based on their voices.

Worried that he might come in, she hid underneath her bunk.

"I just wanted to see if she was coming to the mess hall or not", explained Houndoom.

"Oh…um…we'll get her, don't worry about it", said Quilava.

Houndoom eyed them suspiciously. "Okay." And with that, he returned to the mess hall.

**000**

"**That was strange, why did they stop me?" asked Houndoom. "Does she hate me or something?"**

"**Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out what it is!"**

**000**

Quilava and Ninetales entered the cabin and saw that Absol was hiding.

"Absol, come on out", said Ninetales.

"Is he still out there?" she asked.

"No, he left", said Quilava. "He wanted to see if you were coming to the mess hall or not."

"Oh", said Absol as she came out from underneath the bunk bed. "I'm coming."

"Great, it's good that you aren't letting your fear take over your life", said Ninetales.

Absol frowned slightly as they exited the cabin.

**000**

**Absol sighed. "I-I don't know what to say. Houndoom seems like a good guy, it's just…I can't face him. My parents told me that if I ever saw another Houndoom, run! I just choose to avoid them now, but…it's getting difficult with Houndoom continuously trying to talk to me, it's just frustrating."**

**000**

Everyone was now in the mess hall, eating what suspect is a surprise food. It was grey glop with different chunks of food inside.

"What the hell is this?" asked Blitzle.

"Probably Entei's puke", said Drilbur.

"Actually", said Raikou as he and Entei entered the mess hall. "Suicune made that."

"The Aurora Goddess made this crap?" asked Sigilyph, trying o take her fork out of the food.

"Yes…I tried to tell her that she can't cook so well, but she'd probably kill me regardless of type-disadvantage", said Raikou. "But moving on to important matters, today's challenge is…the fear facing challenge!"

Everyone looked at them wide-eyed with shock.

"I was expecting this", said Raikou. "That's right you will be facing your fears today. You will each receive a button to press. If you can't handle your fear, press your button immediately, and you will be out of the competition. If you _do _face your fear, you earn a point. The team that has the most points in the end wins. Dialgas, because you guys suck, you get to go last."

The Dialgas sighed in relief, while Palkias looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, first up for the Palkias, I need Ninetales, Arcanine, and Quilava, because you guys' fears are the same: water."

All three fire-types looked at each other nervously.

"Follow me", said Raikou as he stepped outside the mess hall. The three fire-types hesitated, but immediately followed him, leaving Entei alone with the others.

"Alright maggots, there's a TV over there so we can watch the pain of others, so no talking so I can hear!" shouted Entei.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening pussy, what'd you say?" asked Drilbur as he turned towards Entei.

"I said I fucked your mom last night", said Entei.

Drilbur glared at him and kept quiet, making Entei grin. Everyone continued to be silent and watched the TV.

**000**

"Okay, you three have the same fear, Aquaphobia, the fear of water", said Raikou.

"What's your point?" asked Quilava, as both she and Ninetales hid behind Arcanine.

"We're gonna spray you all with water for twelve minutes. If you can't take it, press your button", said Raikou. "Mewtwo!"

A purple creature appeared in a military outfit, holding a water hose. All three fire-types quivered in fear. Arcanine mostly because the girls were hiding behind him. Mewtwo, not wanting to just blast one player, used his psychic powers to move Quilava and Ninetales on either side of Arcanine.

"Uh oh", said Ninetales, clinging onto Arcanine.

"Three…two…one!" shouted Raikou as Mewtwo started spraying them with the hose.

Arcanine cringed in pain as the water started splashing his fur. Ninetales was whimpering and clinging to Arcanine's neck. Quilava grabbed onto one of his forelegs and closed her eyes. Mewtwo was really enjoying their reactions and pain. He turned the hose on high, making Arcanine whimper and the girls scream in agony.

"I love my job", said Raikou, smiling.

At the eighth minute, Ninetales was about to press her button, but Arcanine grabbed her paw and put it on his chest, while wrapping his arms around her waist. Quilava hugged Arcanine's leg tighter as the water pressure increased.

When the twelfth minute hit, Raikou didn't tell Mewtwo to stop. Arcanine, Ninetales, and Quilava were still being sprayed, but they were now on the ground, on the verge of losing consciousness.

After about three more minutes, Raikou told Mewtwo to stop.

"Good job you three", said Raikou. "That's three points for the Palkias."

The three of them slowly stood up, still weak from the water.

"We made it the twelve minutes?" asked Quilava weakly, her flames burning low.

"Yeah, you made it fifteen minutes", said Raikou smiling.

Quilava's eyes twitched and her flames burned furiously.

"We had made it already…AND YOU KEPT LETTING US GET SPRAYED?" asked Arcanine angrily.

"That's right", said Raikou.

All three of them looked like they were about to attack.

"Don't even think about trying to hurt me, because you're still too weak, and you're standing in water", said Raikou.

The three of them growled and returned to the mess hall.

**000**

"Man, that was cold", said Luxray. "He shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, imagine what ours could be", said Manectric getting closer to Luxray than usual, rubbing his fur against his.

Luxray shuddered and walked towards Mightyena as Arcanine, Ninetales, and Quilava all entered the mess hall, followed by Raikou.

"Alright, Manectric, you're next", said Raikou.

Manectric, who had laid down next to Luxray after he moved, stood up and brushed his tail under Luxray's chin as he left. Both Lucario and Houndoom noticed this and walked towards him.

"Um…Mightyena, do you mind if we talk to Luxray for a moment?" asked Lucario.

"Not at all", said Mightyena as she walked over to check on Ninetales and Quilava.

When she left, Houndoom and Lucario gave Luxray a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, Manectric's flirting with you", said Houndoom. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Luxray sighed. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

Both of them nodded their heads.

"I'm bisexual", admitted Luxray in a hushed tone.

Houndoom and Lucario took one step back from him.

"Guys, I'm more into girls though", said Luxray.

Houndoom and Lucario both sighed in relief and walked back up to him.

"Is that why you haven't been telling him to go away?" asked Lucario.

"Guys, remember when I got hurt in the extreme sports challenge?" asked Luxray.

"Yeah"

"Well…Mightyena and I started making out-", started Luxray.

"Alright, nice one dude", said Houndoom, congratulating his friend.

"-then…Manectric came in and kissed me on the lips", said Luxray, earning shocked looks from Lucario and Houndoom.

"Manectric kissed you?" asked Lucario, trying to get a good understanding.

"Yeah, and I tried to talk to him about it yesterday, but I mistakenly told him I was bisexual, now he's trying to seduce me."

"Wow that has to suck", said Lucario.

"It does, but don't worry about it", said Luxray.

**000**

Manectric was taken to a building that was hidden in the woods. As soon as he and Raikou entered, a bar appeared. There were many other Pokemon drinking and dancing, most of them fighting-types.

"W-why am I here?" asked Manectric.

"Manectric, you fear is getting hurt because of your sexuality", said Raikou. "What better way to express it than in a bar full of straight guys."

"Uh oh", said Manectric.

Raikou pushed Manectric into the bar and shouted, "HOMOSEXUAL!"

Everyone immediately turned their attention to Manectric, anger in their eyes.

"I hate fags", said a Machamp, breaking a glass.

Manectric whimpered and ran for the door. A Machoke was in the way though.

"Come on guys, let's show this fag what we do to Pokemon like him", said a Throh, popping its knuckles.

Manectric panicked and pressed his button, teleporting him back to the mess hall.

"Well that sucks for the Palkias, no points", said Raikou.

"Shut up", said Manectric, sitting next to Luxray.

"Whatever, Xatu, you're next", said Raikou as he walked back out.

Xatu flew out of the mess hall calmly.

**000**

"Alright Xatu, you have a fear of chaos because of the future and past", said Raikou, taking him to the same building he took Manectric to.

"I already know what you have in store for me, and I shall show no fear", said Xatu.

"Wait, you aren't gonna show fear?" asked Raikou.

"I have seen the future and what you have in store for me is not something that scares me. I have conquered this fear", said Xatu.

Raikou groaned. "I guess you get the point for your team. Let's just go back to the mess hall."

Xatu flew back towards the mess hall with a frustrated Raikou following him.

**000**

"**I hate it when these contestants don't show fear", said Raikou. "Maybe letting a Xatu come on the show was a bad idea."**

**000**

***Xatu stares at the camera***

**000**

"Okay, Xatu got you guys a point because he saw his fear in the future, and told me that he wasn't scared of it anymore", said Raikou. "No one else can do that, just to make things clear."

Everyone who hadn't gone yet groaned.

"Flaaffy, you're up next", said Raikou as he exited the mess hall.

Flaaffy gulped and followed him.

**000**

"Okay, Flaaffy you're scared of your ex-boyfriend, so…we've brought him back here for a visit!" said Raikou, smiling.

Flaaffy's eyes widened in horror as Raikou moved out of the way, revealing an Ampharos that had a somewhat threatening glare. It smiled at her darkly before jumping on top of her, with her screaming loudly.

"Flaaffy, you have to last five minutes with him. I'll be back later", said Raikou as he walked off.

"No! You can't leave me here!" shouted Flaaffy as she tried to get the Ampharos off of her.

"Don't worry baby, we're gonna have fun like we used to", said the Ampharos in a dark tone.

"Amp, please, just leave me alone", begged Flaaffy, pushing Amp off of her.

"No, it's thanks to Raikou that I found you, and I'm not gonna let you go ever again!" said Amp, smiling deviously.

Flaaffy backed away slowly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She started running away, but Amp chased her down, tackling her once again. He smiled down at her evilly.

Flaaffy began crying, preparing for the worse, when-

"Alright Flaaffy, your time is up", said Raikou as he came back. Suddenly, Amp was teleported away from the island.

Flaaffy, who was sniffling and whimpering now, stood up and walked back to the mess hall.

**000**

"That was intense", said Kirlia.

"I feel her pain", said Lopunny.

Flaaffy came inside the mess hall, tears in her eyes. Most of the girls surrounded her in an attempt to comfort her, while the guys decided to keep their distance.

"Ah, I love watching you weaklings in pain", said Entei happily.

"Don't we all…Lairon, you're next", said Raikou.

"Oh goody", said Lairon sarcastically as she left the mess hall.

**000**

Raikou led Lairon to a field.

"Why are we here?" asked Lairon.

"Your fear is being dominated by a larger Pokemon, so…"

A Garchomp emerged from the trees and looked down at Lairon hungrily. Lairon was actually scared.

"No, no", said Lairon as she quickly pressed her button, teleporting her back to the mess hall.

"Weak", said Zoroark.

Lairon glared at her.

"Alright then, no point, Klang and Lucario, you guys are next", said Raikou. "Entei, you come too."

"What? I wanna watch from here!" shouted Entei.

"It's just this one time, geez", said Raikou as he exited the mess hall again.

"Well, what're you waiting for pussy, go do what your master says", said Drilbur.

"He's not my master, no one is", said Entei growled as he exited the mess hall.

**000**

"Alright, you guys are the same fear: fire", said Raikou. "This is normal because you guys are steel-types."

Klang and Lucario looked at each other nervously.

"So…Entei, you get to cause these guys pain", said Raikou.

"Really?!" asked Entei, excited.

"Really?" asked Klang, deadpanned. "We're gonna die!"

"Naw, you'll just faint…unless you wanna press your-

Entei blasted a Flamethrower at the two before Raikou could finish. The Flamethrower burned the two of them, and because Entei was a legendary, it made them faint instantaneously.

"Well…I guess they get their points", said Raikou. "This game is getting more and more frustrating."

**000**

Entei dragged the two steel-types inside the mess hall, with Raikou stepping inside as well.

"Okay, now I need Honchkrow, Pidgeotto, and Swanna", said Raikou.

The three birds all gulped and flew out of the mess hall.

"This is gonna be fun", said Lairon, grinning evilly.

**000**

"Alright, you guys' fear is battling an electric-type, I'm gonna arrange that", said Raikou grinning. "You're gonna battle me", he said in a dark, evil tone.

The three flying-types immediately panicked and pressed their buttons, teleporting them back to the mess hall.

"Wow, you all are weak", said Entei.

"Shut up, you're not weak against electricity", said Pidgeotto.

"Yeah, he's weak against water, rock, and ground", said Drilbur. "That means I can kick his ass, right kitty?" asked Drilbur smacking Entei's ass, making him growl angrily.

"Never do that again", Entei said through gritted teeth.

"Alright", said Raikou, interrupting the enemies' conversation. "Pupitar and Houndoom, you guys are next."

Pupitar and Houndoom looked at each other nervously.

**000**

Raikou brought the two of them to the beach, where a yellow raft was lying on the edge of the shore.

"Um…what's with the raft?" asked Houndoom.

"You guys have to get on that raft and stay on the lake for thirty minutes", explained Raikou.

"What?!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Yep, you guys both fear being surrounded by water with nowhere to go."

"No…fucking…way", said Houndoom as he reached for his button.

"Oh, would you rather lose and get voted off?" asked Raikou.

They both growled at him.

"Now, get on the raft so you can be set adrift", said Raikou.

Pupitar and Houndoom grumbled as they sat inside the raft. "You're gonna come get us when it's time right?" asked Pupitar.

"Oh…" started Raikou as he pushed them into the water. "Probably."

"What?!" they both yelled as they floated away.

Raikou sighed contently. "Well, I guess I can go do the rest of the campers' fears while their stranded", he said as he headed back to the mess hall.

**000**

"What…the…hell?" asked Flaaffy and Quilava at the same time.

"If Pupitar gets hurt, I will kill Raikou", said Quilava angrily as Flaaffy nodded in agreement without Quilava noticing.

Raikou entered the mess hall, earning a few glares from the campers. He simply shrugged it off and continued. "Luxray, Mightyena, and Lopunny, you all are next."

Manectric, who had been awfully closer to Luxray, nuzzling his fur, immediately growled to himself as Luxray left with Mightyena and Lopunny.

**000**

"What's your fear?" asked Luxray to Mightyena.

"I'm…claustrophobic, and I hate bug-types, which is why I'm happy that we got rid of Yanma", explained Mightyena.

"Oh…well, I'm claustrophobic too", Luxray responded sheepishly.

"Hey…so am I", said Lopunny.

"Wait, does that mean-?" asked Mightyena before she looked forward. "Where'd Raikou go?"

The three of them looked around and saw that they were alone in the woods. Suddenly, the three of them were enclosed in a cage. They immediately panicked and were desperately trying to escape.

Raikou came out of the bushes with a smile on his face. The three of the saw him and gave him an angry look.

"What the hell man, let us out!" shouted Luxray.

"Nope, you have to stay in there for five minutes", said Raikou. "And to add more terror for you girls-"

Suddenly, a bunch of Joltik and Spinarak emerged from the bottom of the small cage and began crawling on the three players.

"Well, I'm gonna go get the next victims, you guys have your buttons", said Raikou as he left them in the cage.

Luxray didn't really care, for he was a big-hearted guy and he didn't mind as long as it didn't hurt him. Mightyena and Lopunny however, panicked. Mightyena clung to Luxray crying, while Lopunny tried to kick and punch her way out. Suddenly, she remembered about the buttons.

She took hers out and pressed it, teleporting her back to the mess hall. Luxray saw what she did and looked at Mightyena.

"You don't have to do this, you have your button", said Luxray in a soothing voice.

Mightyena looked down at her button and then back at Luxray.

"No, I wanna stay here with you", said Mightyena.

"Mightyena, you're scared, I know, but you don't have to worry about me", said Luxray, in an attempt to get her to change her mind.

"No, I'm staying", said Mightyena, locking her muzzle to his.

**000**

Everyone was watching the two of them make out on the television in the mess hall. Most of the girls and guys smiled and cheered, but Manectric growled angrily, his mane emitting static.

Raikou entered the mess hall once again and were met by Houndoom and Pupitar, who were both wet and angry.

"So, you guys used your buttons after all", said Raikou.

"The raft had a fucking hole in it!" yelled Houndoom. "We almost drowned!"

"Good thing you had your buttons", said Raikou, having no concern over their safety. "Rufflet!"

Rufflet immediately hid behind Swanna.

Raikou sighed and grabbed Rufflet's wing in his teeth, dragging him out of the mess hall.

**000**

Rufflet was dragged to the kitchen and thrown onto the slicing board.

"No, no, no!" screamed Rufflet as a giant knife came down.

Rufflet jumped out of the way and started to run away. He picked up his button and quickly pressed it, teleporting him back.

Everyone stared at him.

"Um…what the hell was that?" asked Swellow.

"Don't you worry about it", said Rufflet.

Luxray and Mightyena entered the mess hall shortly after he did with smiles on their faces.

"I see you two are happy", said Arcanine, smiling.

"Yeah", said Houndoom.

Luxray nodded and nuzzled Mightyena, making Manectric growl.

"Alright, yadda yadda yadda, let's move on", said Raikou. "Wooper and Zoroark, come on."

The two of them followed Raikou outside and found him next to a hole.

"What's with the hole?" asked Wooper.

"You both have a fear of being buried alive", said Raikou. "So, I _am _gonna bury you alive."

"Wait…Wooper, aren't you part ground-type?" asked Zoroark.

"Yeah, but it's still terrifying down there in just plain old dirt", said Wooper.

Zoroark groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay then, get into the coffin."

Zoroark and Wooper climbed inside a coffin that was placed beside the hole as Raikou instructed. The coffin was raggedy, had holes in it, and was partially broken.

After entering, they were slowly lowered down inside the hole.

"You two have to stay down there for ten minutes!" shouted Raikou as he started pouring dirt into the hole.

When he finished, he went back to the mess hall for the last two players for the Palkias.

"Alright, Fraxure, Absol, and Houndoom, come with me", said Raikou.

"Oh no, I already did my turn, I'm not going through this shit again!" shouted Houndoom.

"Oh calm down, you won't be doing anything", said Raikou. "Just come on."

The three of them followed him out of the mess hall. Raikou led them first to a shack that had nothing inside of it.

"Why are we at a shack?" asked Absol.

"And why am I even here?" asked Houndoom.

"Because, Absol's fear…is you", said Raikou, making Houndoom looked at Absol shocked and hurt.

"Y-you're scared of me?" asked Houndoom, hurt.

Absol looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a lot of tension…so both of you go in the shack and stay there together for ten minutes", said Raikou. "Unless you wanna be eliminated by your teammates."

Absol gasped and ran into the shack, with Houndoom sadly following her inside.

"Alright, Fraxure come with me", said Raikou leading him to the same building he took Manectric before.

"Now Fraxure, your fear is reliving your childhood, so we're going to have you watch a series of clips from when you were little", said Raikou.

Fraxure was horrified as he was put inside a chair. Raikou turned on a computer and pulled up a series of videos. Fraxure immediately resisted and pressed his button, teleporting him back to the mess hall.

**000**

**Fraxure sighed. "No one will ever know about my life. No one!"**

**000**

Absol and Houndoom were sitting across from each other in the shack. Absol refused to even look at Houndoom, while Houndoom looked at her, hurt and angry.

Houndoom sighed. "What did I do?"

Absol gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"What did I do? Why are you scared of me?" asked Houndoom.

"I don't need to explain my fears to you", said Absol.

"When it involves me, you're damn right you do!" shouted Absol. "What have I ever done to you?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" shouted Absol back, reaching for her button.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Houndoom, throwing her button against a wall, breaking it. "Now tell me!"

"NO!" shouted Absol, swiping a claw across his face, leaving a scar over his right eye.

Houndoom covered his eye with his paw. Upon removal, he saw blood. He looked back at Absol, who was now backing away in fear. Houndoom growled and walked towards her.

Absol panicked and ran to the door of the shack, but it was locked. Houndoom tried to get her, but she jumped out of the way. Houndoom got on the rebound and successfully pinned her down the second time.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" shouted Houndoom.

Absol remained silent; she didn't even know why she did it. But seeing that they were in the same position as before brought tears to her eyes.

Houndoom looked down at her angrily, but his expression immediately switched from angry to hurt. "You know what?" he asked. "Fuck this." He finished as he climbed off of her.

He used Flamethrower on the shack door and burned it, making a way out. He exited the shack, leaving a confused Absol inside the shack.

**000**

"**I-I don't know why I did that!" said Absol, tears in her eyes. "He just wanted to know why I was avoiding him and why I was scared of him, but he shouldn't have been asking me in the first place."**

**000**

Wooper and Zoroark were able to keep their cool and scored points for their team.

Everyone returned to the mess hall and waited for the Palkias' results.

"Alright, overall the Palkias got…twelve points", said Raikou, making the Palkias groan.

"Wow, you Palkias suck", said Entei. "But now it's time to see my most disliked team go."

"Why do you hate us?" asked Vanillite.

"Because of that ugly mole over there", said Entei, gesturing to Drilbur.

"Gee, thanks", said Drilbur.

"Alright, enough, Dialgas, you need to beat twelve points…which will be somewhat easy because you have twenty players", said Raikou. "First up, Gulpin and Piloswine."

**000**

Raikou led Gulpin and Piloswine into the kitchen.

"Yay! Food!" cheered Piloswine as he and Gulpin raided the refrigerator.

Both Pokemon immediately stopped when they saw that nothing was inside.

"There's nothing in here!" said Piloswine, panicking.

Gulpin hopped on the counter to search through the cabinets and saw that there was nothing there either.

"This kitchen is lame, let's get outta here", said Piloswine as he and Gulpin both pressed their buttons.

**000**

When they returned to the mess hall, their teammates glared at them.

"Really?" asked Krabby. "You left because there wasn't any food?"

"That's my worst fear", said Gulpin, shuddering.

Raikou returned to the mess hall. "Okay, you're off to a bad start. If seven more of you refuse to do your fears, you guys lose", he said. "Krabby and Crawdaunt, come on down!"

Krabby and Crawdaunt looked at each other before leaving the mess hall.

**000**

"Alright, you both have a fear of being weak", said Raikou.

"So?" asked Crawdaunt.

"So…Mewtwo!" shouted Raikou.

Mewtwo came back out and used a strange psychic move on Crawdaunt. A puff of smoke appeared around him, devolving him back into a Corphish.

"What the hell?!" shouted Corphish.

"Aw, you're so cute", said Raikou.

"Shut up!" said Corphish as he looked at Krabby, who was giggling. "Stop that!"

"Alright, now that you both are pre-evolved, let's see who you guys will be battling", said Raikou. He whistled, and a Hydreigon and Haxorus appeared through the bushes.

Krabby and Corphish went wide-eyed and both immediately pressed their buttons.

**000**

"**Okay, I know that made me seem weak, but don't expect me to kill myself over a game!" shouted Krabby.**

**000**

"**I'm weak, I'm weak, I'm weak!" shouted Crawdaunt, who had returned back to his normal state.**

**000**

"Wow, okay if five more of you fail, you lose", laughed Entei.

Raikou reentered the mess hall. "Carracosta!"

Carracosta walked back outside with Raikou. Raikou stood near the door as Carracosta exited.

"Carracosta, sit down", said Raikou.

Carracosta sat down on the grass, while everyone else watched from inside the mess hall. Suddenly a Mime Jr. appeared from the bushes.

Carracosta screamed and pushed his button, teleporting him into the mess hall…which didn't make that much sense, as he was right next to it.

"Lame!" shouted Crawdaunt.

"You're scared of Mime Jr.?" asked Farfetch'd.

"Yeah, my parents got a Mr. Mime for my birthday one year and I've never wanted anything to do with them ever since", explained Carracosta.

"Alright, my head is starting to hurt, so we're gonna do…a montage!"

"NNOOOOO!"

**000**

Cinccino was trapped inside a world with nothing but garbage, but she pulled through and earned her team a point. Espeon had to battle a Sylveon to see who would be considered the most beautiful Eeveelution, and won, earning a point from her team. Blitzle had to survive a zombie apocalypse, but lost it when the zombies tried to bite his head off. Vanillite was swallowed by a Snorlax and stayed inside of it for ten minutes, earning a point for his team…as well as a traumatizing memory. Ponyta had to escape from a bunch of ghost-types and finally summoned up the courage to fight them, earning another point for their team. Ferroseed had to battle Entei, as Klang and Lucario did before, and hopped on his button.

**000**

"Alright, you guys are worse than the Palkias, if two more of you fail to face your fear, you guys lose…again!" said Raikou. "Farfetch'd, you're up."

Farfetch'd gulped nervously before exiting the mess hall.

**000**

He led Farfetch'd to the same building he used for the previous fears and pushed Farfetch'd inside.

"Alright, your fear is confrontation with your dark side…so we spiked your food!" said Raikou.

"What?!" shouted Farfetch'd as Raikou closed the door.

Farfetch'd felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw himself…his dark side. His dark side had bloodshot eyes, pointed teeth, and a menacing grin.

"Aw crap", said Farfetch'd scared as his dark side jump tackled him.

He kicked him off and ran away from him. Fetchfar'd chased after him with a murder intention. Farfetch'd started flying around the building in an attempt to elude his evil counterpart. Fetchfar'd threw his stalk at Farfetch'd, hitting him and flying back towards him like a boomerang. When Farfetch'd hit the ground, Fetchfar'd came up to him and started kicking him and hitting him with his stalk.

Farfetch'd got up and started blocking the blows using his own onion stalk. Fetchfar'd knocked Farfetch'd's stalk out of his hand, with Farfetch'd doing the same with his. They started battling using hand to hand combat, as Farfetch'd was trained to do in the army.

Fetchfar'd pinned down Farfetch'd and pulled out a grenade. Farfetch'd's eyes widened and he kicked Fetchfar'd off of him. The grenade rolled next to Fetchfar'd and Farfetch'd grabbed his stalk and flew out of the building. Fetchfar'd got up and saw that the grenade was right next to him. It exploded blowing him up.

Farfetch'd panted heavily and flew back to the mess hall.

**000**

**Farfetch'd was still panting. "That…sucked!"**

"**I hope I never see my dark side again."**

***A tree crashes outside***

**Farfetch'd stared at the camera and growled evilly before breaking it.**

**000**

"Thanks Farfetch'd you ruined to camera we had fixed this morning", said Raikou.

"Don't blame me!" said Farfetch'd angrily.

Everyone took a couple steps away from him after that outburst.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't hurt us", said Kirlia.

"That only happens if something that reminds me of the war comes out…I guess I should have told you guys that when I first got here huh?"

"Yeah, that would've been good to know", said Sigilyph.

"Okay, enough, Vibrava's next", said Raikou.

Vibrava gulped as Drilbur patted his back.

**000**

"Vibrava, your fear is that people will judge you because of your condition", said Raikou. "You have to tell everyone what it is…and who they are."

Vibrava's eyes widened in horror. If he told, his secret would be exposed and if he didn't his team would lose. He made a tough decision and pressed his button.

**000**

When he returned to the mess hall, Drilbur went up to him and patted his back.

"One more and we lose", said Vanillite.

"Kirlia, you're up", said Raikou.

Kirlia, knowing that they didn't have a chance, pressed her button.

"Well, it looks like we lose again", said Krabby angrily.

"Not…exactly", said Raikou. "I've decided to take pity on you Dialgas because you've been losing, so the Palkias will be going to elimination today."

The Dialgas cheered happily, while the Palkias had looks of anger.

"How is that fair?" asked Klang.

"It isn't, that's why I love my job", said Raikou. "Meet us at the elimination ceremony tonight."

**000**

"**I hate my life", said Rufflet.**

**000**

"**Well, we were able to convince some of the others to vote for Lopunny", said Honchkrow. "Let's just hope this works."**

**000**

Everyone had gotten a poffin except for Rufflet and Lopunny.

"The last camper safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Rufflet."

"What?" asked Lopunny. "Why did you vote for me?"

"You haven't done anything for the team since the first few episodes", said Lairon.

"Neither has Zoroark!" said Lopunny.

"Yeah, but she'll actually be useful later on", said Klang.

Lopunny frowned and left.

**000**

"**I can't believe this! They voted me out over the black fox slut!" shouted Lopunny. "I could be very useful, but because she can turn into any Pokemon, she's automatically more useful. I hate this."**

"**I just hope Lucario doesn't fall for her. I'm the only girl for him."**

**000**

"**Yes! Now I can have Lucario to myself!" cheered Zoroark.**

**000**

Lopunny was strapped to the Chair of Loserdom.

"Alright, Entei, in 3…2…1…-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lopunny.

"I love that sound!" said Raikou.

**000**

The Palkias and Dialgas were both heading into their cabins. The boys and girls went into their separate rooms, with Absol and Houndoom avoiding eye contact and Luxray kissing Mightyena goodnight. Manectric saw this and immediately growled. When the last guys entered the cabin, Manectric kept Luxray outside with him.

"What're you doing now?" asked Luxray, worried.

Manectric gave him a seductive smile and pinned him to the wall of the cabin, locking his muzzle to his.

The guys saw that Luxray and Manectric weren't inside and looked out of the window to see where they were. What they saw traumatized them. Manectric was kissing Luxray, who was pinned and trying to break free. When they broke the kiss, the guys went back to their beds like they hadn't witnessed anything.

Manectric licked Luxray's muzzle and entered the cabin. Luxray sighed and glumly walked inside the cabin.

**000**

"**Me and my big mouth!" shouted Luxray. "I should've never told him my secret!" **

"**I don't hate him, but he's gonna have to stop that before someone else finds out and tells Mightyena."**

**000**

**Well…this is my longest chapter ever so far…but no one cares. JUST KIDDING! :D. Manectric is getting more and more obsessive, and Farfetch'd confronted his dark side…cool. I'm sorry I wasn't able to go through all of the fears. My head has been hurting really bad for the past few days, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. But here are the fears if you didn't understand them:**

**Pupitar: Being stranded on open water**

**Quilava: Water**

**Arcanine: Water**

**Houndoom: Being stranded on open water**

**Luxray: Claustrophobia**

**Mightyena: Claustrophobia/Bug-types**

**Ninetales: Water**

**Absol: Houndoom **

**Xatu: Losing his life in a coincidence (Not knowing the past or the future for himself)**

**Flaaffy: Psycho Ex-Boyfriend**

**Lairon: Domination**

**Fraxure: Reliving his childhood**

**Honchkrow: Being electrocuted to death**

**Rufflet: Being cooked **

**Klang: Fire-types**

**Lucario: Fire-types**

**Zoroark: Being buried alive**

**Lopunny: Claustrophobia**

**Swanna: Electric-types**

**Wooper: Being buried alive**

**Manectric: Being beaten because of his sexuality**

**Pidgeotto: Electrocution**

**Gulpin: Famine**

**Piloswine: Famine**

**Cinccino: Being surrounded by filth**

**Espeon: Not being considered the most beautiful Eeveelution**

**Farfetch'd: His dark side**

**Blitzle: Zombies**

**Ponyta: Ghost-types**

**Vanillite: Being eaten**

**Ferroseed: Fire**

**Krabby: Being weak**

**Crawdaunt: Being weak**

**Carracosta: Mimes**

**Vibrava: Revealing his secret**

**Not shown:**

**Swellow: Being stuck in the Ice Age**

**Kirlia: Being booed off of a stage**

**Floatzel: Being raped**

**Mienshao: Being raped**

**Drilbur: Drowning**

**Swablu: Blood**

**Sigilyph: Being attacked by another tribe back in her time**

**Sorry about the chapter if it seems stupid or so, but please review anyway. Add to favorites if you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island.**

**Next time: The contestants have to chew it up and gobble it down.**


	9. Episode 9: Brunch of Disgustingness

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Thank you for reading it readers who like read this kind of stuff…if I have readers who read this.**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Lairon was impatiently waiting for Klang and Honchkrow. Since yesterday's challenge, they were pretty shaken, even though Honchkrow didn't even face his fear. Soon enough, both of them emerged from the brush.

"What took you two so long?" asked Lairon.

"We wanted to get a few more hours of sleep in before we came here, we had to get a horrific image out of our heads", yawned Klang. "Did you update the list or something?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you what our next move could be", said Lairon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Honchkrow. "I thought we were going by the list."

"We are; I mean how do you suppose we make our team lose?" asked Lairon. "We can't follow the list if we don't lose."

"I don't know, it depends on the challenge", said Klang. "And in all honesty, I don't think we need to sabotage our team, we can just play fair and strike if we lose."

Lairon gave him a look. "We're called Team Destroy, not Team Fairness. We need to do this; it's the only way we'll make it to the merge."

"Merge?" asked Honchkrow. "Wait, they're gonna get rid of the teams?"

"No duh, that's why I'm trying to help us make it far", said Lairon. "So…what do you say?"

Klang and Honchkrow looked at each other and sighed. "Okay, they said simultaneously.

"Great", said Lairon.

**000**

"**Those idiots are so easy to manipulate, they might as well just hand me the money", said Lairon, laughing.**

**000**

The males from the Palkias were all sleeping soundly despite all of them seeing a horrific sight last night. The first one to wake up was Manectric, who was happy with what happened the previous night.

He looked over at Luxray, who was lying on his side across the room in his bed and smiled. He thought about something sneaky that he could do and smiled. He got out of his bed and snuck over to Luxray's bed.

Luxray was smiling in his sleep and Manectric licked his lips. He climbed on top of Luxray's bed and heard him mutter something.

"…Mightyena", he said in his sleep.

Suddenly, Manectric was flipped over and Luxray was now on top of him. He suddenly felt Luxray's muzzle on his and moaned when his tongue entered it. He closed his eyes and spread his legs. Luxray felt 'Mightyena's' legs open and moved a paw in between them, where he got the shock of his life.

He eyes snapped open and he saw Manectric smiling at him. Luxray screamed and fell out of his bed, waking the others.

"What the-"asked Houndoom before looking at who was in Luxray's bed and who was on the floor. "Um…what the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" shouted Luxray. "All I know is that I fell asleep and Manectric was in his bed. And when I thought I was dreaming about…doing something, I felt something weird and when I woke up… I saw him in my bed with me!"

"You sure you two didn't get it on last night?" asked Fraxure.

"What are you talking about?' asked Luxray, nervously.

"We saw you two kissing last night", said Pupitar.

Luxray's eyes widened. "Okay, that wasn't consensual, he did that to me!"

"Manectric, what is wrong with you?" asked Wooper.

"Nothing…I just _really_ like Luxray", said Manectric getting off of his bed.

"Creepy", said Rufflet.

"Well…let's change the subject now, this is getting really uncomfortable", said Lucario.

"Agreed", said Arcanine.

"Yeah guys, plus, we should be getting ready for the challenge", said Pupitar.

"CAMPERS! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE, MEET US AT THE MESS HALL!"

"It'd better not be another fear challenge", said Lucario, folding his arms.

**000**

The guys from both teams had arrived at the mess hall. None of the ladies came from the cabins.

"Where are all the females? I feel uncomfortable being next to only guys", said Gulpin.

"Yeah…" said Farfetch'd.

Raikou and Entei entered the mess hall and saw that only the guys were there.

"Okay, where are the girls?" asked Raikou.

"They didn't come out of the cabins", said Carracosta.

"Ugh…Farfetch'd, Honchkrow, go see what's taking them so long", said Raikou.

"Sure…give me the psycho", said Honchkrow as he flew out of the mess hall.

"Hey, I'm not a psycho!" shouted Farfetch'd as he flew out after him.

**000**

All of the girls from both teams were inside the Palkias' cabin talking.

"So…you think he's the cutest?" asked Swanna.

"Yeah", said Flaaffy. "Definitely."

"Well, since we're done with the list, let's go-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mienshao opened it, and was greeted by Farfetch'd.

"Hey Mienshao, I was just wondering if you girls were coming to the mess hall, because the challenge is about to start", said Farfetch'd.

"It is?" asked Mienshao, shocked.

"Yeah, so…are you coming?" asked Farfetch'd.

"Yeah, we'll be right there", said Mienshao.

"Great, thanks", said Farfetch'd as he and Honchkrow flew back to the mess hall.

"What happened?" asked Quilava.

"Farfetch'd just told me that the challenge is about to start", explained Mienshao. "We need to go."

The girls immediately got up and ran out of the cabin, with Zoroark, dropping the list they were making outside.

**000**

Farfetch'd and Honchkrow made it back to the mess hall.

"So…" said Klang.

"They're coming", said Honchkrow.

As soon as he said that, the girls came through the door.

"Sorry we're late we were…talking about something", said Pidgeotto.

"Oh yeah?" asked Crawdaunt. "What?"

"Girl stuff", said Zoroark.

"Okay, point taken", said Crawdaunt.

"Alright, now that you all are finally here, it's time for the next challenge…an eating challenge", said Raikou.

Piloswine and Gulpin instantly smiled.

**000**

"**Now this is my type of challenge!" cheered Gulpin.**

**000**

"**Awesome", said Piloswine. "I get to eat more stuff!"**

**000**

The Palkias and Dialgas were at separate tables.

"Alright, the rules are simple, you must finish everything on your plate", said Raikou. "If you don't, you're out of the competition. There will be five rounds in which you'll have to devour the food given to you. Even though I doubt any of you will even make it that far."

While Raikou continued explaining the rules, Lairon was talking to Honchkrow.

"Here", she said, handing him a bottle of a brown substance.

"What is this?" asked Honchkrow.

"Don't worry about it, now go spike Gulpin's food", said Lairon.

"What, why?" asked Honchkrow. "I thought you wanted us to lose."

"I do, but I still want to make the other team suffer too."

"So…basically you don't care if either team loses", said Honchkrow.

"Nope", said Lairon. "Now do it after they give the food to us."

Honchkrow groaned. "Fine."

"Alright, those are the rules, now let's get started", said Raikou. "Entei, the first dish please!"

Entei came out with a pot full of 'meatballs'.

"Wow, I thought it was gonna be something gross for a minute there", said Swablu.

Entei had put two 'meatballs' on each player's plate and smiled at Raikou.

"Now, this is gonna be Fear Factor, each person is gonna eat their food one after another, the only difference is that we're gonna tell you what they really are after you all eat them." said Raikou. "Now, I'm gonna start with…the Dialgas. Gulpin, you get to go first."

Gulpin, being a stomach immediately sucked the 'meatballs' into his mouth and swallowed them whole. He twitched a bit, but he pulled through.

"Okay, how were they?" asked Raikou.

"They tasted weird…and they had hair in them", said Gulpin spitting out a hair.

"Okay, Cinccino, you're next", said Raikou.

Cinccino gulped and hesitantly grabbed one of the 'meatballs'. She bit down on it and chewed it. Her eyes immediately widened and she licked her lips.

"These aren't bad", she said.

She immediately finished them both and smiled.

Raikou stifled a laugh, "Okay, Espeon, you're next."

Espeon smelled them and decided that they smelled alright, so she devoured them both and immediately got the same reaction as Cinccino.

"Wow, those were great", said Espeon, licking her lips.

"Alright Farfetch'd, you're next", said Raikou.

Farfetch'd took out a knife and cut a few parts of his onion stalk on them. He then consumed them both, shuddering at the taste.

"Those things were too salty", said Farfetch'd.

"What are you talking about? Those were great", said Espeon.

"Maybe to you girls", said Gulpin.

"Blitzle, you're up", said Raikou.

"Um…no thanks, based on what those two said, I don't think I'm gonna do it", said Blitzle.

"Alright, you're out then", said Raikou. "Ponyta, avenge your pussy of a boyfriend."

"Good luck Ponyta", said Blitzle, ignoring Raikou's comment.

Ponyta ate both of the 'meatballs' and smiled happily after finishing.

"Alright, so far five of you have eaten, which means five points for the Dialgas", said Raikou. "Vanillite, you're next dude."

Vanillite froze both of the 'meatballs' and devoured them, but he didn't know that doing that only made it taste weirder.

"That was awful", said Vanillite.

"Okay, screw this let's just get this dish over with!" said Kirlia as she, as well as her other teammates ate the 'meatballs'.

Most of the guys almost threw up and shuddered, while the girls mostly enjoyed it, except Mienshao and Floatzel.

"Alright Dialgas, you have nineteen points, no thanks to Blitzle", said Raikou.

"Shut up", said Blitzle.

"Now, Palkias, it's your turn", said Raikou.

"Well, if it was easy to them, it'll be easy for us", said Pupitar.

"You don't even have a mouth", said Lairon.

"We…I do, it's just inside this shell", said Pupitar.

"Well, if you think it's so easy, do it", said Lairon. "Oh wait, you don't have arms."

Pupitar sighed. "Quilava."

Quilava nodded and put the 'meatballs' into his eye holes. They fell down to his mouth, although it wasn't seen. After he ate them, he had a sick look on his face.

"Okay, that was terrible", said Pupitar, his right eye twitching a bit.

"Really?" asked Quilava as she ate hers. Her eyes widened. "These are great."

The other girls ate theirs and immediately had the same reaction.

"Okay, did you guys spike these things so that the boys hate it and the girls love it?" asked Rufflet.

"No, we didn't do anything to your food", said Raikou. "Although I think we should have."

"Now, are you guys gonna be pussies like Blitzle, or are you gonna eat?" asked Entei, making Blitzle growl.

The Palkia guys all looked at Pupitar. "It's not that bad, it's just…weird."

The guys shrugged their shoulders and devoured their food. Almost all of the guys shuddered, except for Manectric.

"Nice", said Raikou, smiling.

"Alright wise guy, we're finished…and I'm pretty sure those weren't meatballs", said Houndoom. "What were they?"

"Well, since you asked so kindly, they were actually Arcanine testicles", said Raikou smiling. "We just wrapped them in ground beef to make them look like that."

All of the guys, as well as some of the girls were horrified and looked at Arcanine. His eyes were twitching, he began sweating, and soon enough, he ran towards the nearest trash can, along with some of the other guys.

"Ha, that's why I didn't eat it", said Blitzle before he realized something. "…that's probably why the girls liked it."

"You could've warned us", said Crawdaunt, before vomiting once more. "That was some Fear Factor shit."

"Ah, I love this show", said Raikou.

**000**

"Alright, seeing that you all enjoyed the last dish, we're going to the next one", said Raikou.

"You two are sick", said Arcanine in a raspy voice.

"I know, now its time for the next dish. Bring it out Entei!"

Entei came out with a huge pile of what looked like corndogs. They had golden outsides like corndogs and had the exact same smell.

"Okay, that is real food, I can tell by the smell", said Lucario. "And corndogs are made from different parts of the body, so it won't be bad."

"Well, if you think so, your team can go first", said Entei growled.

Lucario's eyes widened and his team glared at him.

"I'm not doin' it this time, I'm out", said Arcanine.

"Ah come on, don't be a wimp", said Klang.

"I'm not a wimp; I'm just not about to have my world view fucked up because of this challenge."

"That's the same as being a wimp", said Klang.

"I just another male's balls! I'm not about something else that looks…weird, especially if it's cylindrical", growled Arcanine. "Plus, your fucking mouth stays open, how is it gonna look when you eat it?"

Klang's eyes widened. "Okay I'm out too."

"What about the rest of you?" asked Raikou.

In response, Zoroark ate hers slowly, making sure to get Lucario's reaction. Lucario stared at her wide-eyed before snapping out of it and eating his, and surprisingly, it tasted like the real thing. Pupitar once again had Quilava feed him, before she ate her own. Houndoom hesitantly ate the 'corndog', making sure that he didn't make himself look like he was doing something else. Luxray closed his eyes and swiftly ate the 'corndog.' Mightyena ate it easily with no trouble. Ninetales and Absol ate theirs as well, and smiled when they finished. Xatu declined eating it, as he saw the future and knew what it was. Flaaffy finished her 'corndog' as Lairon and Fraxure both ate theirs as well. Honchkrow attempted to eat his, but was too scared to know what it actually was, making him leave it alone. Rufflet worried about choking and didn't even attempt to devour it. Swanna quickly ate her corndog, as did Wooper and Pidgeotto. Manectric, who was next to Luxray, also slowly ate his food item while giving Luxray a lustful look, making him shudder.

"Alright, four of you are out, meaning that your team now has seventeen players left", said Raikou. "Dialgas, it's your turn."

The Dialgas were cautious considering the fact that their last dish was terrible.

"Okay, I'm not doing it this time, I'm worried", said Espeon.

"I'm not doing it either" said Floatzel.

"Neither am I", said Mienshao.

"Wow, three chickens already", said Raikou. "We must be doing a great job with this game."

"Well I'm not a chicken", said Krabby as she ate her 'corndog'.

Her teammates followed suit, but a few of them, mainly Cinccino, Swellow, and Sigilyph, refused to eat their 'corndogs.'

"So…did you all enjoy it?" asked Raikou.

"It wasn't as bad as the first one", said Farfetch'd.

"Well…that's strange, because that was fried Emboar rectum battered and fried into a corndog", said Raikou smiled.

Most of the players vomited and others twitched.

"What is with you sick bastards?" asked Ferroseed.

"Oh suck it up wimps, humans do it all the time on Fear Factor", said Raikou.

"They eat animals! This is cannibalism!" shouted Luxray.

"No it's not, it's true that we're Pokemon, but we eat each other to survive", said Raikou.

"Oh, so can I eat Vanillite?" asked Piloswine, making Vanillite stare at him, shocked.

"No", said Raikou.

"Aww…" groaned Piloswine, sadly.

"Okay, now, it's time for the third dish", said Raikou. "Entei!"

Entei came out and before setting the food out, he put a blindfold over everyone's eyes that were still in the game.

"Why do we need blindfolds?" asked Flaaffy.

"Don't ask questions woman!" shouted Entei as he placed the dish on everyone's place.

The players that were watching from the sidelines were shocked at what they saw. The players' next dish looked like spaghetti, but they were pretty sure that it wasn't.

"Alright, Dialgas, you get to go first", said Raikou.

"What is the dish and why do we need blindfolds?!" shouted Ferroseed.

"The dish is spaghetti, and because we said so!" shouted Raikou.

"Oh, I love spaghetti", said Ponyta as she felt for a nearby fork and picked one up. She put it inside the spaghetti and took a bite.

She spit it back out and ripped her blindfold off. "I'm not finishing that, it tastes like shit!"

Farfetch'd went next and took a bite. The taste was vaguely familiar to him. Suddenly, he started panting, his eyes grew their red irises, and he grew his jagged teeth.

"Farfetch'd!" shouted Raikou.

Farfetch'd snapped out of it and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, but…I don't think I'll be able to finish this without killing someone", said Farfetch'd, sheepishly as he took his blindfold off.

"What the hell, you guys are wimps, it's just spaghetti", said Krabby.

"Girl, it's not spaghetti, it's something else!" shouted Crawdaunt. "Haven't you learned anything from the last two dishes they just served us? These two can't be trusted."

"Oh shut up and eat", said Entei, picking up a fork and jamming some of the 'spaghetti' into Crawdaunt's mouth.

Crawdaunt swallowed it and gagged.

"Come on Crawdolt, finish it", said Krabby.

"Shut up Krappy", said Crawdaunt as he slowly continued eating.

When he finally finished, he sighed and panted. "That was awful."

"Oh your such a wuss", said Krabby as she started eating her own spaghetti. She showed no disgust and slurped it all up with ease.

"Wow Krabby, you're a freak", said Raikou.

"I'm not a freak; I just don't want my team to lose because a few wimps are afraid of eating something."

"Gee, thanks a lot", said Gulpin as he finished his 'spaghetti'.

Piloswine easily devoured his as well, proving that he wasn't a wimp.

"I'm not doing this and I don't care if I'm a wimp", said Vanillite.

Ferroseed used his spikes to absorb the 'spaghetti' into his stomach and he almost threw up. However, he successfully held it down. Kirlia slurped down her 'spaghetti' and soon felt sick. Drilbur took one bite and immediately spit it out.

"Screw this, I'm done", said Drilbur as he ripped off his blindfold and walked towards the bench.

"And he calls me a pussy", said Entei, laughing.

Carracosta somehow was able to down the 'spaghetti' and panted when he was finished. Vibrava was having a tough time eating his 'spaghetti'. One of his personalities almost broke out from the tough time, but he gave p in the last second. Swablu, being a bird, easily slurped down the 'spaghetti' and smiled.

"Wow, you guys had…four people quit, you guys are sucking right now", said Raikou. "Palkias, it's your turn."

"Aw crap", said Wooper. "If four people quit on their team, you know it's bad."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad", said Swanna as she took a bite and slurped a bit of it up. She gagged and spit it back out. "Oh my Arceus, that was terrible! It tastes like blood! I'm out."

"Uh…I'm gonna sit this one out", said Pidgeotto as she took off her blindfold.

"Same here", agreed Wooper as he shook the blindfold off of his head.

"Oh my Arceus, are you kidding me, we have three quitters already?" asked Lairon. "Fuck this."

She started to eat her 'spaghetti' and really enjoyed the taste. "That wasn't so bad."

Quilava took a bite out of her plate of the 'spaghetti and immediately started gagging. "I'm done", she said. "That's just disgusting."

"Well, can you at least help me?" asked Pupitar.

"Sorry baby, but I can't see you because of this blindfold", said Quilava.

"Oh no", said Pupitar. "This is bad."

After Pupitar failed, some of teammates started to fail as well. Houndoom was able to devour the food, but he threw up in the last second. Luxray refused to eat the food because of what he heard it was like. Mightyena ate it and smiled happily. Ninetales also easily ate her plate, as did Absol. Flaaffy threw up and didn't finish her plate. Fraxure easily gobbled down the pasta and shrugged off the taste. Lucario, Manectric, and Zoroark, all didn't want to be bothered with this dish, mainly because Manectric wanted to be with Luxray, and Lucario and Zoroark were about to make out.

"Wow…just wow", laughed Raikou. "I thought only a few of you would wuss out but, I guess I was wrong!"

"Yeah, now it's eight players on the Dialgas and like…five on the Palkias", said Entei. "There's only one dude left for the Palkias."

Raikou looked over and laughed even harder. "Wow, well I guess we know who the alpha male for the Palkias is."

"Oh shut up", said Houndoom.

Raikou's chuckling slowed down and he finally stopped. "Whatever, oh and that spaghetti was Charizard intestines covered in food coloring and blood."

Almost everyone that had eaten or taken a bite out of it immediately grabbed some buckets from under the table and started vomiting…except Gulpin and Piloswine, who didn't care. To them, food is food, no matter what it is.

"Alright, it's time for the next dish, and because we're nice, we're gonna tell you what it is first", said Raikou.

"Thank Arceus", said Swablu.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say that it's pizza", said Raikou as Entei brought it out.

What the final fourteen campers saw on the pizza shocked them. It had yellow spots, hair, Magikarp guts, and a bunch of ketchup on it, disguised as sauce.

"Oh Arceus, I think I'm gonna be sick", said Carracosta, holding a fin to his mouth.

Entei put a slice on everyone's plate and the players got extremely nervous.

"Alright, you all can start at the same time now", said Raikou.

"Done", said Gulpin and Piloswine simultaneously.

"Okay, you two are just weird", said Entei.

"I know", they both said.

Ferroseed slowly poked one of his spikes into the pizza and sucked up a bit. He immediately twitched and uncontrollably started firing spikes everywhere before fainting.

"Okay, he's out", said Raikou.

""Wuss", said Lairon as she took a bite. Her eyes twitched and she immediately spit it out. "I'm done."

"Wow that was quick", said Raikou.

Crawdaunt and Krabby both took a bite out of their slices. Crawdaunt began twitching, while Krabby immediately passed out. "Nope, I'm not doing this; I've eaten enough crap today."

He went to the bench as Krabby got up and followed him.

Mightyena and Ninetales quit without even eating it, as they were scared after seeing the other players' reactions.

Absol tried to eat it, but the horrible taste overwhelmed her and she threw up. Fraxure sucked it up and held his breath, as most taste senses come from the nasal passages and the smell, and was able to devour it with ease, despite tasting a bit of it.

Kirlia and Swablu smiled at each other and quit, as they had two of the hungriest Pokemon on their team. Carracosta sighed and tried to eat his slice, but he failed.

"Alright, it's two against one, this is gonna be interesting", said Raikou. "Entei, bring out the final dish!"

Entei came out with bowls of what appeared to be chocolate ice cream, but the smell immediately gave it away as to what it actually was.

"Really, you expect us to eat shit?" asked Piloswine.

"Well, shit is food that has been digested and bonded together inside the body", said Raikou.

"Oh boy!" said Gulpin as he opened his huge mouth and swallow his bowl whole, leaving everyone shocked.

"Did you seriously just eat that?' asked Piloswine.

"I'm a Poison-type, that kind of stuff has no effect on me", said Gulpin.

"Um…Piloswine, Fraxure, are you gonna eat it?" asked Raikou.

"No fuckin' way", said Fraxure.

"Same here", said Piloswine.

"Well then, it looks like the Dialgas win!"

The Dialgas cheered while the Palkias were scowling and had angry looks on their faces.

"Well Palkias, what can I say? You guys are sucking", said Raikou. "Meet me at the elimination ceremony at in about an hour."

"Why so late?" asked Raikou.

"Because it's gonna be hard to decide who's gonna go home on your team", said Raikou.

**000**

"I thought I told you to spike Gulpin's food!" shouted Lairon.

"Hey, don't blame me for not doing it, they still had Piloswine", said Honchkrow.

Lairon growled. "I guess you have a point, so who do we vote off?"

"Well…I say Arcanine, he was the first one to wuss out on our team", said Klang.

"Dude, would you have kept eating after eating a male of the same species' balls?" asked Honchkrow.

"Never put that image in my head, I'm not gay", said Klang, shuddering.

"How about Fraxure?" asked Lairon. "He lost it for the team."

"Piloswine and Gulpin were still in, he wouldn't have stood a chance", said Honchkrow. "Let's just stick to the plan and vote out Zoroark because of her uselessness."

"Fine", said Klang. "Now we gotta go, Crawdaunt wanted to see us for some reason."

**000**

Crawdaunt had asked all of the guys to meet him by the mess hall.

"Alright, what did you want jockstrap?" asked Klang.

"Well, you know how the girls were late, and they said that they were talking about 'girl stuff'?" asked Crawdaunt.

"Yeah", said Arcanine.

"Well…I told Rufflet to sneak into the girl's cabin and look around for anything suspicious", said Crawdaunt.

"What the-", started Wooper. "Most of these girls are violent, they'll kill him."

"No they won't, he's too cute to kill", said Crawdaunt. "That's why I sent him."

"Where is he then?" asked Blitzle.

"I have no idea", said Crawdaunt, making everyone give him a look.

**000**

Rufflet was inside the girls' cabins looking for something suspicious.

"Why the hell would he make me do this, out of everyone?" asked Rufflet as he opened a jewelry box. "I hate violating others' privacy, especially if they're girls."

Sighing, he gave up and stepped out of the cabin. On his way back towards the bathroom, he stepped on a piece of paper that read 'Sexiest Guys' on the top. Rufflet curiously picked it up in his beak and was about to take it to the guys, but he heard a familiar voice and froze up with fear.

"He's got the list!" shouted Espeon.

Rufflet turned around and saw all of the girls staring at him, anger evident in their eyes. Rufflet sweatdropped and turned back around before running with the list still in his mouth.

The girls closed in on him, but then soon enough, something expected happened, Rufflet started flapping his wings, and soon enough he found himself in the air.

"I-I'm flying…I'M FLYING!" he said happily as he sped up, leaving the ladies behind…for the moment.

**000**

"Here he comes", said Luxray. "Wait…is he…flying?"

"Way to go Rufflet!" yelled Wooper.

Rufflet was almost towards the guys, when he felt himself stop. The guys saw a pink aura surround Rufflet and soon heard footsteps.

"Oh no", said Farfetch'd as he and the guys tried to break him free from the barrier, with no success.

The girls appeared from the bushes angrily and charged towards the guys, who screamed.

"Sorry about this Rufflet!" said Houndoom as he bit him, making the barrier disappear.

The guys all ran into the guys into the mess hall and locked it by barricading the door with the tables.

"Alright, let's see what's going on here", said Vibrava as Crawdaunt opened the paper. "Wow."

"What does it say?" asked Piloswine.

"It's a list of all of us based on our sexiness…" said Crawdaunt.

"What?" asked Gulpin. "Then hang it up, I wanna see!"

"So do I", said Ferroseed.

Crawdaunt held up the list on the wall and Vanillite froze the ends.

"Alright, now let's see here", said Houndoom

_Sexiest Males on the Island:_

_Lucario_

_Fraxure_

_Pupitar_

_Luxray_

_Arcanine_

_Blitzle_

_Vibrava_

_Rufflet_

_Vanillite_

_Houndoom_

_Wooper_

_Drilbur_

_Carracosta_

_Farfetch'd_

_Honchkrow_

_Crawdaunt_

_Manectric_

_Xatu_

_Carvanha_

_Gulpin_

_Piloswine_

_Ferroseed_

_Klang_

_Dusclops_

"Hell yeah! I'm first", said Lucario, happily.

Fraxure, Luxray, Arcanine, and Pupitar were satisfied, as were Blitzle, Rufflet, and Wooper .

"I can't believe the highest pre-evolution on our team", said Rufflet.

Vanillite, Houndoom, and Drilbur were satisfied, and Carracosta, Farfetch'd, and Honchkrow were neutral.

"How am I sixteenth?" asked Crawdaunt angrily. "I'm pretty sure I'm hotter than a war veteran and a gangster."

Honchkrow and Farfetch'd glared at him.

"Eh, I don't really give a damn", said Klang.

"Same here", said Ferroseed. "But how are we lower than a gay guy?"

Manectric gave him a look.

"Yay, I'm not last!" cheered Gulpin.

**000**

Outside, the girls were planning on murdering the guys as soon as they came out. Soon enough, the doors opened and the guys came out with smiles on their faces.

"Well, your girl stuff was very interesting", said Crawdaunt angrily.

"Glad you think so, but now we're gonna kill you all!" shouted Zoroark.

Suddenly, the intercom blared. "TIME FOR ELIMINATION!"

"Looks like you're gonna have to save that for later", said Wooper.

**000**

"**I'm voting for Mightyena. That bitch needs to learn", said Manectric.**

**000**

"**I'm voting for…Klang, he just seems too shady", said Quilava. "I told a few of the others about it and they agreed with me."**

**000**

"**Zoroark", said Klang.**

**000**

"**Arcanine", said Pidgeotto.**

**000**

"**Klang is just too shady and secluded. He see him exit the cabin every morning", said Pupitar. "I've seen Honchkrow too…but he's a dark-type and he's used to it."**

**000**

"Alright, when I call your name, you're safe Pupitar…Quilava…Ninetales…Absol…Mightyena…Manectric…Luxray…Houndoom…" started Raikou. "Xatu…Flaaffy…Wooper…Rufflet…Fraxure…Lairon…Honchkrow…Arcanine…Lucario…Swanna…and Pidgeotto."

"Zoroark…Klang…you guys are at the bottom", said Raikou. "I'm not sure why, but the last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zoroark. Klang, you're out."

"What the-" asked Klang, looking at Honchkrow and Lairon, who didn't know why he was eliminated. "You know what, fine, this game sucked anyway."

**000**

"**How the hell am I out?" asked Klang. "I didn't do anything!"**

"**I hate this game. I don't want anyone to win."**

**000**

***Lairon was laughing maniacally***

**000**

Klang was taped to the chair, but his gears sliced through it.

"Can I just float?" asked Klang.

"No, Entei you have the stuff?" asked Raikou.

"Right here", said Entei, pulling out glue.

"What's that gonna do?" asked Klang.

Entei sprayed some glue on Klang's back and stuck him to the chair before lighting the fireworks.

"Aw, crap", said Klang. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Another loser bites the dust", said Raikou. "Now, let's go plan the next torture."

He and Entei went back to their trailers.

**000**

**Well, Klang's out…whatever. Lairon lost an alliance member, but she doesn't give a damn. I hope you guys read and review this, please. Please review. There was a lot of disgusting food consumed…that's gross. Well, let's hope they all get over it on the next Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Next time: A singing contest proves who rocks hard and who who'll be singin' the blues.**


	10. Epsiode 10: Sing a Song of Pokemon

**Here's another episode of UTPI. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, but this story.**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Well, we lost Klang", said Honchkrow. "What do we do now?"

"Meh, it'll probably have no effect on us", said Lairon. "We can still work on the plan."

"Lairon, aren't you even a little bit worried that we could be found out?" asked Honchkrow. "We don't even know why Klang was eliminated."

"Maybe the others thought he was useless", said Lairon, shrugging her shoulders.

Honchkrow sighed. "Well has the list order changed?"

"No, Zoroark is still on the chopping block for the team", said Lairon.

"Are we sabotaging again?" asked Honchkrow.

"No…because I know you won't do it", said Lairon.

"True."

"Well, let's just go get some sleep", said Lairon walking away.

Honchkrow shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

**000**

"**I just wanna know how and why Klang was eliminated, that's it", said Honchkrow. "Lairon's happy that he's gone anyway, I can tell."**

**000**

Houndoom decided to take a small walk around the campgrounds so he could know where everything was and what else was hidden around the island.

He was looking around in the forest and he heard a rustling in the bushes. He got in a defensive position and stared at the bush. Something came out of the bush and tackled him. Houndoom looked up and was shocked at who it was, Absol.

Absol looked down at Houndoom and immediately jumped up off of him. Houndoom got up and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Absol gave him a look. "Why do you need to know?"

"You just tackled me for no reason!" he shouted. "I think I deserve an explanation!"

"Well, for your information, I was trying to find out what other places Raikou and Entei have hidden here so I can already know where to go, and not have to follow you and the others."

"Wow, what a coincidence, I was doing the same thing."

Absol gave him a look of disbelief. "Coincidence my ass! You followed me didn't you?!" shouted Absol.

"What the-I told your ass that I didn't care anymore!"

"That's what all of you guys say", said Absol. "You're just like the rest of them."

Houndoom was about to leave, but he turned back around, anger evident in his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

"You act all nice so that girls will want to be around you and as soon as you get them you abuse them!"

"What the hell-where did that come from?!" asked Houndoom.

"I can just tell by the way you keep trying to talk and be with me", said Absol. "But I'll just tell you this, it won't work."

Houndoom thought for a moment and smirked before walking towards Absol. Absol gasped and started backing up.

"You know what's funny Absol? You said that I act nice so I can get you to like me, but I haven't been able to talk to you except in the fear challenge…and now', said Houndoom as he closed in on her.

Absol started whimpering and backed up against a tree.

"And…you also said that you were scared of Houndoom, but here I am and…you were talking to me", said Houndoom grinning.

Absol gasped and looked away as Houndoom got closer to her.

"I think that shows that you're getting over your fear huh?" he asked, nuzzling her fur.

Absol softly moaned as Houndoom continued nuzzling her. She gasped and scratched him, but he didn't stop.

"And… I also figured out that I don't need to try to talk to you or be nice to get you to like me, instead I'm gonna use the direct approach", said Houndoom, grinning.

"W-what?"

In response, Houndoom locked his muzzle to hers. Absol was shocked and scared at about what she thought would happen. This was her first kiss, even though she was raped before. Absol was trying to scratch and push Houndoom off of her, but she found herself getting more and more into the kiss.

Unlike others of his kind, Houndoom was gentle and didn't get rough or cause her pain. Absol found herself moaning into the kiss as it was as loving and passionate, two feelings she never felt before. Houndoom broke the kiss and looked in her eyes, with her doing the same with his.

"So…are you over your fear?" asked Houndoom.

Absol nodded her head.

"Okay, good", said Houndoom. "Now, let's get going before the intercom goes off."

Absol smiled mischievously and tackled Houndoom again.

"I thought you were over your fear", he said, exasperated, but he was shocked at what happened next.

Absol locked her muzzle back to his, wrapping her paws around his neck. Houndoom wrapped his paws around her waist as they continued the lip lock.

**000**

All of the campers were still asleep and oblivious to everything around them, when suddenly-

_BBOOOOOOOMMMMM!_ – An explosion was heard.

All of the campers woke up, and all of them started hearing screams. All of the campers ran out of their cabins, except for the guys on the Dialgas'.

"Where did that scream come from?" asked Swanna.

The screams were heard again, and it was now clear that they were coming from the guys' cabin.

"What's going on in there?" asked Swablu.

As that question was asked, Drilbur popped up from underneath the Earth.

"What's going on?" asked Sigilyph.

"Farfetch'd and Vibrava went crazy because of the explosion and now they're trying to kill the others", said Drilbur. "Yeah, and I escaped so I wouldn't face the wrath."

"Wait, why did Vibrava go crazy?" asked Swanna.

"Um…I don't know."

Kirlia groaned. "Hold on, I'll fix it."

Kirlia closed her eyes and suddenly, the guys' cabin door was open and all of them were being tossed out via Psychic.

"So…did Farfetch'd and Vibrava kill any of you?" asked Lairon.

"Luckily, no…but they're still crazy", said Ferroseed as Farfetch'd came running towards him, hitting him with his stalk and launching him in the air.

"Oh for the love of-", said Krabby, before she used Water Gun, snapping Farfetch'd out of his trance.

"Ow…what happened?" asked Farfetch'd before getting slammed by Vibrava.

"Enemy down", said Vibrava in a husky voice, before getting sprayed in the face like Farfetch'd. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" asked Crawdaunt, covered in bruises.

All of the guys from their team glared at them, except Drilbur.

Farfetch'd and Vibrava laughed sheepishly as Ferroseed fell back down to the ground, striking Vibrava's head, changing him back into Doh.

Suddenly, the intercom turned on. "HOW DID YOU LIKE THE NEW AWAKENING METHOD WE HAVE?!"

"Farfetch'd and Vibrava almost killed us!" shouted Carracosta.

"I KNOW THAT'S WHY WE DID IT!" shouted Raikou from the intercom. "NOW, GET TO THE STAGE FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**000**

"**Durr", guffawed Vibrava before taking a deep breath. "Damn it, I didn't think Virgil would come out. I actually have nine personalities. I just didn't think that they'd also come out."**

**000**

Everyone, including Houndoom and Absol went to the stage area. Quilava, Ninetales, Flaaffy, and Mightyena all went over to Absol.

"What happened? I thought you were scared of him", said Quilava.

"Well…we both left the cabin so we could know where everything was on this island, but then when we saw each other, and started arguing. Then, he started talking about that I was facing my fear by talking to him and that he needed to try a direct approach to fully break me out of my fear…then we kissed."

"Whoa, that's really sweet", said Flaaffy. "I feel jealous."

"Why?" asked Mightyena.

"Because you girls have single guys you love", said Flaaffy. "Mightyena, you're with Luxray, Absol, you're with Houndoom now, I suppose, Quilava is with Pupitar, and Ninetales, we all know you like Arcanine from the way that you always look at him."

Ninetales blushed.

"Come on Flaaffy, you'll find someone", said Quilava.

"I hope so", said Flaaffy.

"Alright, campers", said Raikou as he and Entei approached them. "It's time for the next challenge, singing!"

"I'm outta here", said Vibrava as he started leaving.

"You can't leave or we'll eliminate you from the competition", said Raikou.

Vibrava stopped and made his way back towards the others, mumbling something.

"Alright, me and Entei have written the names of random songs and put them inside this cowboy hat", said Raikou as Entei held up a hat. "You have to choose a song, learn the lyrics, and then perform it for Entei and I to judge."

"What if more than one person can sing the song you choose?" asked Carracosta.

"What do you mean?' asked Raikou.

"I mean, one song sometimes had two or more singers, does that apply here?"

"Well, it means more embarrassment, so of course it does", said Raikou. "You can choose someone to help you with your song, but they **must **help you, no matter what and they still have to sing their own song after or before their turn."

"Alright, enough talk, just grab the song and get it over with."

Everyone grabbed a song from the cowboy hat. Some were happy with their songs, others weren't.

**000**

"**What the fuck?" asked Swellow.**

**000**

"**I hate my life", said Ferroseed.**

**000**

"**What the-" said Quilava.**

**000**

"**Uh…ok?" asked Cinccino.**

**000**

"**Wow, it kinda suits me", said Drilbur.**

**000**

"**Of course…" said Farfetch'd.**

**000**

"**Naturally", said Lairon smiling.**

**000**

After about fifteen minutes of practicing their songs, Raikou and Entei stopped them and told them to come out. Raikou started explaining the rules.

"Okay, when it's your turn, you must tell us the name of your song, and choose the people you want to help you. The stage will play the beat that goes with the song you say so don't worry. When you finish, we'll rank how well you did from 1 to 10. The team with the most points wins." said Raikou. "Now, the Palkias have the most players, so we're gonna have them go first so we can them over with."

"Crap", said Honchkrow .

"Okay, Pupitar; you're first, so everyone else can come sit behind us", said Raikou.

Everyone else got off of the stage, leaving Pupitar alone. He gulped in nervousness.

"Okay Pupitar, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Um…I had, "Glad You Came" by The Wanted."

"Okay, do you want anyone to help you?" asked Raikou.

"Um…", said Pupitar as he looked at his team. Most of them were shaking their heads. "No."

"Okay then, anytime you're ready", said Raikou.

Pupitar gulped.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts__Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came__  
_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts__Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came__I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came__  
_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts__Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts__Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

"Nice job Pupitar", said Raikou. "I give it a 9."

"It was alright, I'll give it a 7."

Pupitar smiled and bounced off of the stage. He sat next to his team, but not before getting a kiss from Quilava. He blushed a blood red.

"Alright, Quilava you're up", said Raikou, turning around.

"Wish me luck", she said as she went up onto the stage.

"What song?" asked Raikou.

"Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé", she replied.

"Hmmm…alright", said Raikou. "Who do you want to help you?"

"No one", said Quilava.

"Okay, go on", said Raikou.

Quilava breathed.

_To the left _

_To the left _

_To the left _

_To the left _

_Mmmm to the left, to the left _

_Everything you own in the box to the left _

_In the closet, that's my stuff _

_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)  
_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine_

_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_

_And it's my name that's on that jag _

_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab  
_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me _

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout _

_How I'll never ever find a man like you _

_You got me twisted  
_

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I can have another you in a minute _

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I can have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' _

_You're irreplaceable?  
_

_So go ahead and get gone _

_Call up that chick, and see if she's home _

_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know _

_What did you think I was putting you out for? _

_Because you was untrue _

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you _

_Baby, drop them keys _

_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves  
_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me _

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout _

_How I'll never ever __find__ a man like you _

_You got me twisted  
_

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I can have another you in a minute _

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I will have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' _

_You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)  
_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable) _

_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)_

_Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing) _

_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep) _

_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is) _

_Replacing you is so easy  
_

_To the left, to the left_

_To the left, to the left _

_Mmmm _

_To the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left  
_

_To the left, to the left_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking _

_You're irreplaceable  
_

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
_

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You must not know 'bout me (baby) _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I can have another you in a minute _

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute  
_

_You can __pack all__your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)_

_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me) _

_I could have another you by tomorrow _

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' _

_You're irreplaceable  
__  
_"Okay that was great. I'll give you an 8", said Raikou.

"9", said Entei. "Because you're a fire-type and that was great."

Quilava smiled and got off of the stage.

"Alright, Rufflet, you're up", said Raikou.

"Um…no thanks", said Rufflet.

"Come on Rufflet", said Wooper.

"No way man", said Rufflet. "The song I have is very close to how my life is."

"Come on Rufflet, it can't be that bad", said Swanna.

Rufflet turned away.

"Rufflet, if you don't get up there, I will kill you", said Lairon.

Rufflet immediately flew onto the stage, away from Lairon.

"What's your song?" asked Raikou.

Rufflet sighed. "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan."

"Do you want help?" asked Raikou.

"No, I'll face my own torture."

"Okay then, when you're ready."

Rufflet sighed in depression.

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited till 11_

_To figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight  
_

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes__  
_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me__  
_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever__  
_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

"Wow, Rufflet", said Wooper, slightly saddened.

"That was depressing", said Raikou. " But you sang the song well so…7."

"I love the misery of others, you get a 9."

"Gee thanks", said Rufflet incredulously as he flew back to the cabins.

"Oh boy…" said Swanna.

"Alright, Absol; you're up", said Raikou.

Absol, who was lying next to Houndoom, got up and leapt onto the stage.

"Alright, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Bring me to life" by Evanescence", said Absol.

"Okay, do you want help?" asked Raikou.

Absol looked at Houndoom and smiled. "Houndoom."

"What?"

"Houndoom, get up here!" said Raikou.

Houndoom sighed and got up. He jumped onto the stage and sat next to Absol. "Why did you choose me?" he whispered

"I just wanted my new boyfriend to help", whispered Absol mischievously. "And if he did, there was gonna be great reward in return", she finished seductively.

Houndoom's eyes widened and he smiled back at her.

"Alright, you guys can start", said Raikou.

Houndoom looked at Absol.

Absol: _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Houndoom: _Wake me up!_

Absol_: Wake me up inside_

Houndoom: _I can't wake up!_

Absol: _Wake me up inside_

Houndoom_: Save me!_

Absol_: Call my name and save me from the dark_

Houndoom_: Wake me up!_

Absol_: Bid my blood to run_

Houndoom_: I can't wake up!_

Absol_: Before I come undone_

Houndoom: _Save me!_

Absol_: Save me from the nothing I've become_

Absol: _Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Houndoom: _Wake me up!_

Absol_: Wake me up inside_

Houndoom: I can't wake up!

Absol: _Wake me up inside_

Houndoom_: Save me!_

Absol_: Call my name and save me from the dark_

Houndoom_: Wake me up!_

Absol_: Bid my blood to run_

Houndoom_: I can't wake up!_

Absol_: Before I come undone_

Houndoom: _Save me!_

Absol_: Save me from the nothing I've become_

Absol: _Bring me to life_

Houndoom: _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

Absol: _Bring me to life_

Absol: _Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are life among the dead_

Houndoom: _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Absol: _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Houndoom: _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

Absol: _Don't let me die here_

Houndoom: _There must be something more_

Absol: _Bring me to life_

Houndoom: _Wake me up!_

Absol_: Wake me up inside_

Houndoom: I can't wake up!

Absol: _Wake me up inside_

Houndoom_: Save me!_

Absol_: Call my name and save me from the dark_

Houndoom_: Wake me up!_

Absol_: Bid my blood to run_

Houndoom_: I can't wake up!_

Absol_: Before I come undone_

Houndoom: _Save me!_

Absol_: Save me from the nothing I've become_

Absol: _Bring me to life_

Houndoom: _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

Absol: _Bring me to life_

After they finished, the rest of the players were cheering. They smiled at each other.

"You really have brought me to life", whispered Absol.

Houndoom smiled as they locked their muzzles together.

"Wow you two, that was beautiful", said Raikou. "Houndoom, because it wasn't your song, you get no points; Absol, you get a 10 because it was fitting song for you."

"8", said Entei. "It may have mentioned love, but I saw the video and the girl fell off of the building at the end, so…"

"Alright then, Absol you're done, Houndoom it's your turn so stay up there", said Raikou as Houndoom was about to jump off of the stage.

"Damn it, are you serious?" asked Houndoom.

"Yeah", said Raikou.

Houndoom growled and sat back on the stage.

"Song?"

"Misery by Good Charlotte", he muttered.

"Any help?"

"No"

"Alright, start", said Entei.

_Take a look around, don't you see it_

_See that you are the only real face in the room_

_No one here has a clue what you're feelin'_

_Don't feel bad, keep your sadness alive_

_Look at all these happy people_

_Living their lives_

_Look at all these plastic people_

_There's nothing inside_

_Look at all these shallow people_

_Telling their lives_

_Look at all these empty people, people_

_Don't you know _

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa, misery's my company_

_Whoa, misery is looking for me_

_Looking for me_

_The hands are up now_

_Everybody singin'_

_Everybody's movin'_

_They've programmed their feelings_

_Their synchronizin' and criticizin'_

_Don't feel bad _

_Keep your sadness alive_

_Look at all these happy people_

_Living their lives_

_Look at all these plastic people_

_They're dying inside_

_Look at all these shallow people_

_Telling their lives_

_Look at all these empty people, people_

_Don't you know _

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa, misery's my company_

_Whoa, misery is looking for me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_Loves me_

_So you're tired of running_

_You're tired of hurting_

_You're tired of living in their lie_

_You're tired of listening_

_You're tired of hurting_

_Keep your sadness alive, alive, alive_

_Don't you know _

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Don't you know _

_That misery loves company?_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery was looking for me_

_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_

_Yeah, I heard_

_That misery comes looking for me_

_Whoa, misery's my company_

_Whoa, misery is looking for me_

"Well…that's the best song for a depressed person or a dark-type", said Raikou. "9"

"Yeah, Rufflet should've gotten that song", said Entei. "But it was good, and because you're a fire-type…9."

Houndoom nodded and jumped off of the stage.

"Alright…Flaaffy", said Raikou.

Flaaffy hesitantly made her way to the stage. She shook with nervousness.

"Um…I have "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé", she said timidly.

"Okay then", said Raikou. "Help?"

"Yes! Pupitar", said Flaaffy.

"Okay then", said Raikou.

Flaaffy gulped nervously as Pupitar hopped on the stage.

"I can't believe I have to do this again", said Pupitar.

"Ah, get over it you already have your points already", said Entei. "Now shut up and sing."

Pupitar sighed.

Pupitar: _Yes! _

_It's so crazy right now! _

_Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Flaaffy_

_It's ya boy young_

Flaaffy: _You ready?_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Pupitar: _Yea_

_History in the making_

_Part 2, it's so crazy right now_

Flaaffy: _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

'_Cuz I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love you're doing no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

_Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me_

_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress_

_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_

_The way that you know what I thought I knew_

_It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you _

_But I still don't understand_

_Just how the love you're doing no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, (you're in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (love)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey)_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's (hey)_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

_I'm looking so crazy in loves _

_Got me looking, got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

Pupitar: _Young How, ya'll know when the flow is loco_

_Young Fee and the R-O-C, uh oh_

_Ol' G, big homie, the one and only_

_Stick bony, but the pocket fat like Tony_

_Soprano the rock handle like Van Axel_

_I shake phony's man, you can't get next to_

_The genuine article I do not sing though_

_I sling though, if anything I bling yo_

_Star like Ringo_

_Roll with the usual reps_

_You're crazy bring your whole set_

_Jay-P in the range _

_Crazy and deranged_

_They can't figure him out_

_They're like "Hey is he insane?"_

_Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth_

_My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla_

_Been dealing with chain smokers_

_How you think I got the name Hova?_

_I've been reala'_

_The game's over _

_Fall back young, ever since the label changed over to platinum _

_The game's been wrap, one!_

_Flaaffy: Got me looking so crazy, my baby_

_I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish,_

_I don't do this_

_I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

'_Cuz your love's got the best of me_

_And baby you're making a fool a fool of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

'_Cuz baby you got me, you got me so crazy baby_

_HEY!_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, (lookin' crazy)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now _

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)_

_Looking so crazy in love's (whoa)_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (whoa)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

At the end of the Flaaffy kissed Pupitar, making everyone stare in shock, including Flaaffy and Pupitar. Pupitar looked at Quilava, she had tears in her eyes and she ran off.

"Quilava, wait!" shouted Pupitar as he followed her.

"That was bad", said Cinccino. "I hope Quilava's okay."

"Yeah, but we don't care", said Raikou. "Flaaffy, you get a 7 from me."

"9, because you made someone cry", said Entei smiling.

Flaaffy blushed like mad because of what just happened and simply jumped off of the stage.

"Alright Honchkrow, you're next", said Raikou.

Honchkrow flew onto the stage.

"Alright, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Shoplifter by Green Day", said Honchkrow.

"Okay then, get started", said Raikou.

Honchkrow began the short song.

_Shoplifter you'll never learn_

_When you commit the crime_

_Shoplifter you're getting burned_

_And now you gotta do the time_

_It's a 1, 2, 3 on the felony _

_Well not everything is free_

_Now that you served the community_

_It's the life of a petty thief_

_It's not considered stealing_

_Unless you're getting caught_

_But you've been caught stealing_

_Tryin' to take something you haven't got_

_Shoplifter you'll never learn_

_What hides behind your back_

_Not a burglar or a bank robber _

_Just a kleptomaniac_

_It's not considered stealing_

_Unless you're getting caught_

_But you've been caught stealing_

_Tryin' to take something you haven't got_

_Shoplifter you'll never learn_

_When you commit the crime_

_Shoplifter you're getting burned_

_And now you gotta do the time_

_Oh now you gotta do the time_

_Well now you gotta do the time_

"Nice job Honchkrow, you hit the notes perfectly", said Raikou. "9"

"It was great when it was talking about jail and stealing", said Entei. "9"

"Hey, that's the perks of being a dark-type", said Honchkrow as he flew off the stage.

"Pidgeotto, you're up", said Raikou.

As Honchkrow landed next to her, she smiled at him and flew onto the stage.

"What's your song?" asked Raikou.

"2 Become 1" by The Spice Girls", said Pidgeotto.

Both Entei and Raikou's eyes widened.

"Nope, I'm just gonna give you a 5, just don't sing that song!"

"Same here", said Entei.

Pidgeotto smiled at getting free points. She flew off of the stage. Singing wasn't really her thing anything.

"Alright…Xatu, come on", said Raikou.

Xatu flew onto the stage.

"Alright, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Past, Present, Future" by Shangri-Las", he answered.

"Um…are you sure?" asked Raikou.

"Indubitably", said Xatu.

"Alright then, start", said Raikou. "Do you want help?"

"No", said Xatu. "I will accept my embarrassment alone."

"Ok..."

_Past_

_Past, well now let me tell you about the past_

_Past is filled with silent joys and broken toys_

_Laughing girls and teasing boys_

_Was I ever in love? I called it love- I mean, it felt like love_

_There were moments when, well, there were moments when._

_Present_

_Go out with you? Why not?_

_Do I like to dance? Of course_

_Take a walk along the beach tonight? I'd love to_

_But don't try to touch me, don't try to touch me_

'_Cause that will never happen again_

_Shall we dance?_

_The Future_

_Tomorrow? Well tomorrow's a long way off_

_Maybe someday-_

"Okay, enough!" shouted Raikou, holding his 'ears'. "That song's terrible…it's not even a song. 2"

"Same here, it sucked", said Entei. "0; I would say -2, but it's not between 1 and 10."

Xatu stared at the sun, oblivious to everything around him and not caring about his score.

"Someone get him off of the stage", said Raikou. "And when he's off, it's your turn Swanna."

**000**

Quilava was in the girls' cabin crying into her pillow. The one guy she truly loved kissed another girl. She was heartbroken.

Pupitar had followed her towards the cabin and began beating on the door. "Quilava! Please come out, we can talk about this!"

Quilava stopped crying as her emotions turned from sadness to anger. Her flames ignited and she walked towards the door. She yanked the door open.

"Talk about what? How you betrayed me? How you sang with her even though you're with me? How you two kissed?!" yelled Quilava angrily.

"Quilava, _she _kissed _me_", said Pupitar. "I love _you._"

"I'm supposed to believe that? She basically said that she loved you!" shouted Quilava.

"Yeah, but I don't love her", said Pupitar.

Quilava growled at him, tears forming in her eyes. "We're done."

"What?' asked Pupitar softly.

"We're done!" she shouted. "I don't ever wanna talk to you again!"

Pupitar stood firm and looked at her with a glare. "No. We're not done."

"Yes we are, I just said so", said Quilava.

"And I just said that we aren't", said Pupitar. "Quilava, I love you more than life itself, and we've gotten along very well these past few weeks and we developed a very nice relationship. You're willing to give up all of that because another girl kissed me, even though I don't have feelings for her?"

This enraged Quilava, he was trying to make her seem like the bad one. "Get away before I hurt you", she growled.

"You won't do anything", said Pupitar. "I can see into your eyes. You still love me."

"No I don't", she said as she pounced on him.

She began hitting him. Pupitar rolled her off of him and started dodging her attacks. She was using Flamethrower, Eruption, and Flame Wheel over and over again, trying to hurt him.

Finally, a Flamethrower hit him, knocking him hard against a tree. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly as Quilava approached him, anger in her eyes. As she climbed on his body, she opened her mouth and readied a Flamethrower, determined to really end him.

Pupitar immediately leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss (**I know it's not possible; but you can't tame me!)** Quilava stopped her Flamethrower and moaned into the kiss. Suddenly, both of them began glowing.

**000**

Swanna had just finished her song, "Live Your Life" by Rihanna, with help from Wooper and was now waiting for her score.

"6", said Raikou.

"Meh, it was alright, 5"

"Alright, Swanna you're done", said Raikou. "Wooper, stay up there."

Swanna flew off of the stage and sat down next to everyone else.

"Alright Wooper, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"I Like To Move It" by Reel 2 Real."

"I love that song", said Entei.

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_All girls all over the world_

_Original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man_

_I love how all the girls a move them body_

_And when ya move ya body and move it_

_Nice and sweet and sexy, alright!_

_Woman, ya cute and you don't need no make up_

_Original cute body you a mek man mud up_

_Woman, ya cute and you don't need no make up_

_Original cute body you a mek man mud up_

_Woman! Physically fit, psychically fit,_

_Physically, physically, physically fit _

_Woman! Physically fit, psychically fit,_

_Physically, physically, physically fit _

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big Titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big Titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big Titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big Titanic_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_Woman, ya cute and you don't need no make up_

_Original cute body you a mek man mud up_

_Woman, ya cute and you don't need no make up_

_Original cute body you a mek man mud up_

_Eye liner pon ya a mek man mud up_

_Nose powder pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Pluck ya eyebrow pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Gal ya lipstick pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Woman ya nice broad face and ya nice hip_

_Make man flip and bust them lip_

_Woman ya nice an energetic_

_Big ship pon de ocean like a big Titanic_

_Woman ya nice broad face and ya nice hip_

_Make man flip and bust them lip_

_Woman ya nice and energetic_

_Big ship de ocean like a big Titanic, woman._

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (Move it!)_

"10", said Raikou.

"10", said Entei. "That song's so funny with the accent."

"Whoa, perfect score!" cheered Wooper. "Thanks!" he said as he did a front flip off of the stage, landing on his face.

"Okay, you get 5 more points for that", said Entei, laughing.

"Zoroark, come on."

Zoroark got on the stage and smiled at Lucario.

"Alright, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Freak the Freak Out" by Victoria Justice."

"Hmm…alright", said Raikou.

_Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up the door, easy less, easy more_

_When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?_

_Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go__  
_

_Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said_

_Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you but you never even knew_

_So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?__(Hear me, can you hear me?)__  
_

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit_

_Never listen, you never listen__  
__I scream your name, it always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey-_

"And cut!" shouted Raikou. "That was good Zoroark."

"Whoa whoa whoa, how come she didn't have to sing her entire song?" asked Flaaffy.

"What are you talking about? I've been doing that for all of you", said Raikou. "I guess you just sang too loud to hear me."

"So…we don't have to sing our whole songs?" asked Lucario.

"No, only if we force you to", said Raikou. "Now, Zoroark, you get a 7."

"4", said Entei. "I just hate that song."

"Alright Lucario, come on up", said Raikou.

Lucario did as he was told.

"Alright, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Thrift Shop" by Macklemore."

"Okay, you're definitely singing that entire song", said Raikou, smiling. "Want any help?"

"Um…Pupitar."

Raikou picked up a microphone. "Pupitar, report back to the stage immediately! You must help your teammate sing."

**000**

Moans and pants could be heard from the Palkias' guy cabin.

"Pupitar, report back to the stage immediately! You must help your teammate sing."

The door opened and instead of Pupitar, a large green monster-like Pokemon emerged. He had a blue belly and black holes on his chest plate.

He sighed. "I have to go…" he said.

He felt to arms wrap around him and smiled. He turned to who it was with a grin. It was a tall weasel-like Pokemon with a ring of fire around her neck. She was staring at him lustfully.

"Okay, just be back soon Tyranitar", she said seductively. "I'll be waiting", she finished kissing him.

"You got it Typhlosion", he said as they broke the kiss.

**000**

"Pupitar, report back to the stage immediately! You must help your teammate sing", repeated Raikou for the third time.

"I heard you the first fucking time!" shouted Tyranitar as he approached the others.

"Whoa, you evolved?" asked Arcanine

"Yeah", said Tyranitar. "So did Quilava."

"The first evolutions of this season and we missed it?" asked Raikou. "That's bullshit."

"Meh, let's just get this over with", said Entei. "Get on the stage and start singing with them."

Tyranitar groaned and got on the stage.

"Alright, begin", said Raikou.

Tyranitar: _I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin'  
Lookin for a come up  
This is fucking awesome  
_  
Lucario: _Walk into the club like what up I got a big cock  
I'm so pumped I bought some shit from a thrift shop  
Ice in the fringe is so damn frosty  
The people like "Damn, that's a cold ass honkey!"__  
Rollin in hella deep headed to the mezzanine  
Dressed in all pink 'cept my __gator shoes__ those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this it smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
Pissssssssss  
But shit it was 99 cents  
If I get caught in it washin' it  
Bout to go and get some compliments passin' off on those moccasins  
Someone else has been walkin' in but me and grungy fuck em in  
I am stuck in ya closet  
Savin my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain bitch  
I'mma take your grandpa's style, I'mma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real ask your grandpa can I have his hand-me-downs  
Velour jump suit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket and then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello hello my ace man my mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothin' on my fringe game  
Hell no  
I can take some Pro Wings make em cool sell those  
The sneaker heads will be like  
"Ahhh he got the Velcro."  
_  
Tyranitar: _I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin'  
Lookin for a come up  
This is fucking awesome_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin'  
Lookin for a come up  
This is fucking awesome_

Lucario: _Whatcha know bout rockin' a wolf on your noggin  
Whatcha knowin about wearin' a fur fox __skin__  
I'm diggin I'm diggin I'm searching right through that luggage  
One mans trash that's another mans come up_

_Thank your grand dad for donating that plaid button  
Up shirt cause right now I'm up in her skirt  
I'm at the Goodwill you can find me in the  
I'm not I'm not stuck on searching in that section_

_Your Grammy, your auntie, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies secondhand I rock that mothafucka  
The built in onesie with the socks on the mothafucka  
I hit the party and they stopped in that mothafucka_

_They be like oh that's Gucci that's hella tight.  
I'm like Yo! that's $50 for a t-shirt  
Limited edition lets to some simple addition  
$50 for a t-shirt that's just some ignorant bitch (shiiiit)  
I call that getting swindled and pimped (shiiiit)  
I call that getting tricked by a business_

_That shirts hella dope  
And havin the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls with my brand man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't  
_

_Goodwill  
Poppin Tags  
Yeah_

Tyranitar: _I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin'  
Lookin for a come up  
This is fucking awesome_

_I'll wear your granddad's clothes_  
_I look incredible_  
_I'm in this big ass coat_  
_From that thrift shop down the road_

_I wear your granddads clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I-I-I'm huntin'_  
_Lookin for a come up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

"Okay…that was epic", said Raikou. "10"

"10", said Entei.

"Thank you, and good-bye", said Tyranitar as he got off of the stage and headed back towards the cabin.

"I wonder what he and Typhlosion are doing", said Manectric.

"Who cares? They're done", said Lairon. "We need to worry about ourselves."

"Well, we're done", said Swanna. "Maybe we should go check on Rufflet."

"Yeah", said Wooper as he and Swanna went to the guys' cabin.

"Eh whatever, Ninetales, get up here", said Raikou.

Ninetales looked at Arcanine who smiled at her and went up onto the stage.

"Okay, what's your song?" asked Raikou.

"We R Who We R" by Ke$ha."

"Okay, that seems promising", said Raikou. "Do you want help?"

"Naw…"

"Okay then"

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us then roll with us_

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we got our hot __pants on__ and up__  
_

_And yes of course we does_

_We runnin' this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace__  
_

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go, oh, oh, let's go__  
_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are__  
_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are__  
_

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's makin' my brain delirious__  
_

_I'm just talkin' true_

_I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do_

_We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard__  
_

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go, oh, oh, let's go__  
_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are__  
_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are__  
_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up__  
_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are__  
_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_"That was sexy", said Raikou. "If I do say so myself."

Arcanine growled.

"9", said Raikou.

"10", because you're a sexy fire-type and the song was great."

Ninetales smiled and jumped off of the stage, sitting next to Arcanine once again.

"Alright, Luxray, get your ass up here", said Entei.

Luxray groaned and got up on the stage.

"What's your song?" asked Raikou.

"All the Small Things" by blink182."

"Hmm…alright", said Raikou. "Help?"

"No"

"Alright, begin."

_All the small things_

_True care, truth brings_

_I'll take one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know_

_You'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting_

_Commiserating__  
_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na__  
_

_Late night, come home_

_Work sucks, I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na__  
_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_

_The night will go on, my little windmill__  
_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_The night will go on, the night will go on (na na na na na na na na na na)_

_My little windmill_

"Nice one Luxray, you get an 8", said Raikou.

"7", said Entei.

"Cool", said Luxray as he jumped off of the stage.

"Mightyena, it's your turn."

Mightyena climbed onto the stage and winked at Luxray.

**000**

Swanna and Wooper were at the cabins and started hearing moans and screams coming from the Palkias' guys' cabin.

"What the-"

Wooper went up to the window of the cabin and his eyes widened. He slowly moved away from the cabin and sat down.

"What's wrong Wooper?" asked Swanna.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know", said Wooper. "Rufflet's in there somewhere, but I guess we'll talk to him later."

"You sure?"

"Trust me", said Wooper as he went back towards the stage, with Swanna behind him.

**000**

Rufflet was hiding under his bed in the cabin.

"OH TYRANITAR!"

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life", repeated Rufflet.

**000**

Mightyena had finished her song, "Firework", and received an 8 from Raikou and a 4 from Entei.

"Arcanine, get up here", said Raikou.

Arcanine sighed and got on the stage.

"What's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Down" by Jay Sean", he muttered under breath.

"Oh, so do you want help?' asked Raikou. "Houndoom and Luxray."

"Aww come on man!" shouted Houndoom.

"Houndoom, Luxray, get up there", said Raikou.

"This is bullshit", said Houndoom.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is for you, but get singing."

Arcanine sighed when Luxray and Houndoom looked at him.

Arcanine: _Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_  
_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind, coz we, have a night to get away,_  
_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_  
_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_  
_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_  
_Baby are you down down down down down,_  
_Down, Down,_  
_Baby are you down down down down down,_  
_Down, Down,_  
_Even if the sky is falling down,_

Luxray_ :Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind, coz we, have a night to get away,_  
_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_  
_(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_  
_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_  
_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_  
_Baby are you down down down down down,_  
_Down, Down,_  
_Baby are you down down down down down,_  
_Down, Down,_  
_Even if the sky is falling down,_

Houndoom_: Even if the sky is falling down like she 'posed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero __degrees__**, **__  
She cold, like over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sendin' arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
And honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

Arcanine_: So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
__Baby are you down__down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

"Wow that was great", said Raikou. "10"

"Meh, It was good", said Entei. "9"

"I'm glad that's over", said Arcanine as he, Luxray, and Houndoom jumped off of the stage.

"Alright, Lairon, you're next", said Raikou.

Lairon climbed onto the stage and smiled.

"Song?" asked Raikou.

"When You're Evil" by Voltaire", said Lairon.

"Okay then, go on."

_When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same_

_I'm the fly in your soup_  
_I'm the pebble in your shoe_  
_I'm the pea beneath your bed_  
_I'm a bump on every head_  
_I'm the peel on which you slip_  
_I'm a pin in every hip_  
_I'm the thorn in your side_  
_Makes you wriggle and writhe_  
_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_  
_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_While there's children to make sad_  
_While there's candy to be had_  
_While there's pockets left to pick_  
_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_  
_I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner_  
_It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it_  
_'Cause there's one born every minute_  
_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_  
_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark_  
_And I promise on my damned soul_  
_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub_  
_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_  
_Not only does his job, but does it happily._

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake_  
_I'm the shadows on the wall_  
_I'm the monsters they become_  
_I'm the nightmare in your skull_  
_I'm a dagger in your back_  
_An extra turn on the rack_  
_I'm the quivering of your heart_  
_A stabbing pain, a sudden start._

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_  
_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_It gets so lonely being evil_  
_What I'd do to see a smile_  
_Even for a little while_  
_And no one loves you when you're evil_  
_I'm lying though my teeth!_  
_Your tears are all the company I need_

"That was great", said Entei. "10"

"Um…that was…disturbing", said Raikou. "But you get an 8 regardless."

Lairon grinned and got off of the stage.

"Alright, Manectric, you're up", said Raikou.

Manectric gave Luxray a seductive smirk before getting on the stage.

"What's he gonna do now?" Luxray asked himself.

"What's your song?" asked Raikou.

"Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5", said Manectric.

Luxray's eyes widened.

"Do you want help?" asked Raikou.

Manectric looked directly at Luxray and Mightyena. "Yeah, Luxray and Mightyena."

"Aw crap", said Luxray as he and Mightyena got up and went on the stage.

"Alright then, now that you're situated, get started!"

Manectric: _Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger__  
__I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you__  
__With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Luxray: _Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh_

_So __get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)__  
__Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger__  
__I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_

_I've got the moves like Jagger__  
_

Mightyena: _You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this__  
__So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)__  
_

Manectric: _And it goes like this__  
__Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger__(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you__  
__With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger_

At the end of the song, Manectric did the unspeakable. He pounced on Luxray and locked his muzzle to his, earning gasps from everyone, especially Mightyena.

"L-Luxray, y-you're-", started Mightyena, on the verge of tears.

Luxray pushed Manectric off and tried to explain himself.

"Listen Mightyena, it's not what you think. Manectric's been gay for me ever since this game started", said Luxray. "Then I made a mistake of telling him my secret and now he's trying to steal me from you."

"What secret?" she asked quizzically, yet still sad.

Luxray sighed and whispered it in her ear as they got off of the stage. Mightyena looked at him confused.

"Wait, you're bisexual?" she whispered.

"Yes, but you're the first person I've ever been with", said Luxray. "And I like girls a whole lot more. Manectric's just been crazy for me."

"Okay, I understand", said Mightyena, looking down.

"Great", said Luxray, nuzzling her.

"I think we should break up", said Mightyena.

Luxray frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because, if we keep being together, Manectric will just interfere", said Mightyena. "Do you really want to risk that?"

Luxray sighed. "I guess not."

"Don't worry Luxray, we can get back together whenever Manectric's voted off or when he gets over you, okay", said Mightyena, giving him one final kiss.

Luxray looked down. "Okay."

Manectric watched the entire thing, amused, yet saddened.

**000**

"**Finally, Luxray can be mine!" cheered Manectric. "It took that stupid bitch long enough. When the challenge is over, I'm gonna rub it in her face!"**

**000**

"Okay, Manectric you get a 6", said Raikou.

"9 for causing a break up", said Entei, smiling.

Manectric smiled.

"Fraxure, come on up", said Raikou.

"No", he simply said.

"Okay then", said Raikou. "Let's tally up the scores-

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa", said Luxray. "We could have declined singing?"

"Yeah, we never said you **had **to sing, we just said that you have to choose a song to perform for us. We didn't say you had to", said Raikou. "Fraxure, what was your song anyway?"

"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor."

"Eh, it's a good song, so now let's tally the scores", said Raikou.

Raikou began counting the scores. "284."

The Dialgas were shocked.

"Well, Dialgas, it's you guys' turn", said Raikou.

"Crap", said Vibrava.

"Vibrava, you get to go first", said Raikou.

"Double crap", said Vibrava. "Wait a second, I don't wanna sing."

"Okay then-"

"Whoa, Vibrava, you are gonna do this", said Krabby. "I don't wanna lose another challenge, and if you don't do this, I will kill you."

Vibrava went wide-eyed. "Okay I changed my mind."

"Good boy", said Krabby.

Vibrava flew onto the stage.

"Song?"

"The Pirate Song" by Flogging Molly", said Vibrava hesitantly, knowing that something was about to happen.

"Okay then, do you want help?" asked Raikou.

"Well, it's a one person song, but Drilbur can help me, he won't sing though. He'll just be here for…support, yeah, support."

"Whatever", said Entei.

Drilbur climbed onto the stage. "What's the matter?"

The beat from the song started coming from the stage and Vibrava immediately took a deep breath and closed one of his eyes. "Aargh!"

"Aw crap", said Drilbur as Vibrava kicked him out of the way.

_I'll wait for you till I turn blue  
There's nothin' more a man can do  
Don't get your bollocks in a twist  
Settle down, don't take a fit  
Ya drank with demons straight from Hell  
They almost nearly won as well  
Ya wiped the floor with victory  
Then puked until you fell asleep_

Blackened was the banshee's wail  
These boots will never fill her jail  
So you crawled into an empty boat  
For the Gulf of Mexico  
Till Cortez came an' when so did you  
From the ashes charred and blue  
Smellin' like a Salty Dog  
Back from Hell where you belong

Anarchy, the scourge of every sea  
The Antichrist aboard a rig  
With us your cutthroat thieves  
The ship went down we all near drowned  
Ya stood there on the deck  
Till the Spanish came and flogged yer arse  
And dragged you from the wreck

They threw a rope around yer neck  
To watch you dance the jig of death  
Then left ya for the starvin' crows  
Hoverin' like hungry whores  
One flew down plucked out yer eye  
The other he had in his sights  
Ya snarled at him, said leave me be  
I need the bugger so I can see

At the end of the song, Raikou and Entei were in awe. He nailed every note perfectly, like an actual pirate.

"Yar", laughed Vibrava as he took another deep breath, reverting back to his normal self. He turned around and saw Drilbur rubbing his head.

He padded over to him with a sheepish grin.

"Tell me the truth, how many are there actually?" asked Drilbur.

"9"

Drilbur lied back down, groaning.

"That was great Vibrava", said Raikou. "10."

"Yeah, you hit every note", said Entei.

"Thanks", said Vibrava sheepishly as he jumped off of the stage.

Drilbur was about to jump off, but was stopped.

"It's your turn Drilbur", said Raikou.

"Nope, my head is killing me, I don't wanna sing", said Drilbur as he climbed off of the stage, earning a laugh from Entei.

"And he calls me a wuss."

"I don't have time for you today, just leave me alone", said Drilbur as he laid down against the grass.

**000**

"**Wow, he actually didn't mess with me that much today", said Entei. "It doesn't...feel right."**

**000**

"Alright, Piloswine, you're up", said Raikou.

Piloswine climbed onto the stage. "I had "Eat It" by Weird Al Yankovic."

"Okay, eager aren't you", said Raikou. "Go on."

_How come you're always such a fussy young man?_

_Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran_

_Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan?_

_So eat it, just eat it__  
_

_Don't wanna argue,_

_I don't wanna debate_

_Don't wanna hear about __what__kind of food you hate_

_You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate_

_So eat it_

_Don't you tell me you're full_

_Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it_

_Get yourself an egg and beat it_

_Have some more chicken, have some more pie_

_It doesn't matter if it's broiled or fried__-_

"Okay, cut!" shouted Raikou, making Piloswine stop. "Good job, you get a 7"

"Um…you get a cookie", said Entei as he threw him a cookie.

"So…how many points is a cookie worth?" asked Carracosta.

"None, I just didn't want to give out any more points, this is getting annoying for me", said Entei.

"Calm down, you only have a few more to listen to", said Raikou. "Cinccino, come on."

Cinccino got on the stage. "I had "Potential Break-up Song" by Aly and AJ."

"Okay, sing it then", said Raikou.

_It took too __long__, it took too long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday__  
_

_I played along, I played along__I played along, it rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?__  
_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know__  
_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me__  
__You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me__  
_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please, please tell me__  
_

_We got along, we got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back__  
__You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_'Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_-

"Good job Cinccino, you get a 6", said Raikou.

"9", said Entei. "I love sadness."

"Alright, Ferroseed, you're next", said Raikou.

"No fucking way", said Ferroseed. "I'm tired of all this singing, it's so stupid! We forfeit!"

"WHAT?!" yelled his team.

"We have less people", said Ferroseed. "We're gonna lose anyway."

"Well, okay then", said Raikou. "It's final."

"Wait", said Krabby.

"Too late", said Raikou. "The Palkias win!"

The Palkias cheered while the Dialgas all glared at Ferroseed.

"Now, just for fun, what songs did you have?" asked Raikou.

"I had "You're the Best", said Crawdaunt.

"Candy Man", said Gulpin.

"Stayin' Alive", said Carracosta.

"Party rock Anthem", said Blitzle.

"I Get a Good Feeling", said Vanillite.

"Who I Am", said Farfetch'd.

"Higher", said Sigilyph.

"My Little Pony", mumbled Krabby.

"Raise Your Glass", said Swablu.

"E.T." said Swellow.

"Teenage Dream", said Floatzel.

"I had that one too", said Mienshao.

"Diamonds", said Espeon.

"Last Friday Night", said Ponyta.

"Call me Maybe", said Kirlia.

"What about you Ferroseed?" asked Raikou.

"Baby" by Justin Bieber", answered Ferroseed.

"Okay, now I get why you forfeit", said Raikou. "But the other songs would've gotten high because they were some of our favorites…and you guys could've won, all you needed were like…12 perfect scores, which could've happened."

Ferroseed went wide-eyed as his team glared at him angrily.

"Well, it's time for elimination", said Raikou.

**000**

"Well Dialgas welcome to another ceremony", said Raikou. "You all know the dr-"

"Cut the crap, we all know who's leaving", said Krabby.

"Fine, Ferroseed, get out", said Raikou.

Ferroseed looked down, disappointed.

**000**

"**Yeah, I expected this", said Ferroseed. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything. I ruined the horrible singing skills of the others for you guys."**

**(YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!)**

**000**

Ferroseed was strapped to the Chair of Loserdom. "Can you hurry up?"

"Certainly", said Raikou. "Entei."

Entei ignited the fireworks, sending Ferroseed blasting across the ocean.

"Alright, that was fun", said Raikou. "Although I wanted to see more drama between the campers because of the songs and who they helped."

"Eh, someone always ruins it, it doesn't matter", said Entei.

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion had finished their business and decided to get some sleep, seeing as their team won the challenge. Rufflet crawled from under his bed, his left eye twitching and his body shaking.

"I will never be able to sleep", said Rufflet as he exited the cabin of the sleeping giant.

When he walked out, his teammates approached him and noticed his condition.

"Whoa Rufflet, what the hell happened to you?" asked Houndoom.

"Something that will be added to my traumatizing memories list", said Rufflet. "I'll just leave it at that. And guys, be careful in the cabin. I'm just warning you."

Everyone looked at each other confused before entering their cabins

**000**

Manectric was waiting for Mightyena outside of the cabins while everyone else was sleeping. Mightyena used took short walks around the campsite when everyone slept, which happened on certain occasions, such as when she's depressed.

Mightyena walked towards the cabin and saw Manectric there. She frowned.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you for breaking up with Luxray", said Manectric. "It'll be a lot more easier to seduce him and 'get to know him better' now that you're out of his mind."

"Listen you little prick, I only broke up with him so you wouldn't bother us when we were together. We still love each other, and he will never love you. Get that through your perverted mind", said Mightyena as she entered her cabin.

Manectric growled at her before going inside his own cabin. "So, she thinks that she and Luxray still love each other? Well, I guess I'll have to show her that I'm way better", said Manectric as he slowly crept towards Luxray, who was sleeping.

**000**

**Rufflet was rocking back and forth. "Why me?"**

**000**

**And…finally I'm done with the longest chapter I've ever written. 10,000+ words, baby! A lot of drama with the songs and a lot of tension between Mightyena and Manectric. Stupid Ferroseed, I wanted to see what would happen between Floatzel and Mienshao! Oh well, them's the breaks. I hope you guys read this and review. This is the hardest chapter I've ever worked on, incorporating drama as well as finding songs that would go well with the players. Also, checkout Volcora's and Rotom3GS' stories and submit a few OCs since they are both doing their first TPI stories. So check them out. I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you next time on Ultimate Total…Pokémon…Island! **

**Next time: The players find out that taking care of little ones isn't all that it's cracked up to be.**


	11. Episode 11: Search 'N Sit

**Here's another episode for ya!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Team Strike met up in the forest to discuss a new plan. After their loss from yesterday, they decided to once again make a plan.

"Okay guys we need a new plan", said Kirlia. "We're losing challenges, and to make matters worse, Pupitar and Quilava evolved, making their team stronger."

"Yeah, I mean, if more players evolved on our team, we would be stronger", said Drilbur.

"Well, that's not necessarily that problem", said Crawdaunt. "We just have some really weak and useless people on our team, including this piece of crab", he said pointing to Krabby.

"Don't forget this piece of crab can kick your ass", said Krabby, agitated.

"Guys, we don't have time for your love-hate arguments", said Kirlia. "We need to figure out why we lose challenges, other than the fact that most of the people on our team are useless. I mean come on-Gulpin and Piloswine are only useful when motivated by food, Cinccino's just a neat freak and like Purugly said, she's not a very good leader, Vanillite's the weakest guy we have, and Sigilyph's weird."

"Yeah, but what about the others?" asked Swablu.

"Espeon's power is really useful like mine, Farfetch'd's condition is very scary and good for the team, Blitzle is a decent player, Ponyta is alright, she's just shy, Swellow's okay, and Floatzel and Mienshao are lesbians, but they are really strong", explained Kirlia.

"Hmm…I understand", said Swablu. "We just really need a new strategy."

"Well, not really, we just need motivation", said Vibrava.

"Forget motivation, those idiots just need a punch in the face", said Krabby.

"Now Krabby, violence is never the answer…unless you're in a battle", said Drilbur, folding his claws.

"Well whatever we do, it'd better be helpful or else we're gonna end up losing again", said Crawdaunt. "And I really don't feel like being made fun of by the host again."

"Ain't that the truth", said Vibrava.

**000**

"**These so-called "teammates" of mine are all so pathetic", said Krabby. "I'd rather be on the other team; at least they have all of the useful people, like the rock beast and the transforming fox. Meanwhile, I'm stuck with the ice cream cone, the man-baby turtle, the neat freak chinchilla, and the stomach. I hate my team."**

**000**

"This is going great, the other team keeps losing challenges", said Lairon.

"Okay seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Honchkrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lairon.

"A few days ago you wanted our team to lose all of its players so we can be the final ones, then you said that you didn't care which team loses or not, and now you want the other team to lose its players", explained Honchkrow.

"Oh"

"Lairon, what's going on with you?" asked Honchkrow.

Lairon sighed and growled. "I don't know. I think it's Fraxure."

"Fraxure?" asked Honchkrow, a bit of teasing in his voice. "The dragon that you don't love, Fraxure?"

Lairon nodded.

"What's the problem?" asked Honchkrow.

"Ugh…I can't explain it, but he just looks at me like he knows that I'm up to something", said Lairon. "I do the same thing to him, but it's like I felt…weird in my chest. It happened yesterday, too."

"Well…come to think of it, you guys were sitting directly next to each other", said Honchkrow. "And he was sorta staring at you a few times."

"I know, he's creepy", said Lairon. "That's why I want to get him eliminated."

"Are you sure you just don't love him?" asked Honchkrow.

"How would I love someone that I don't talk to?" asked Lairon.

"Hey, people fall in love online without talking face-to-face."

"That's not me", said Lairon. "I don't love."

"Meh, that's what you think", said Honchkrow, under his breath. He noticed Lairon glaring at him and gulped. "So…what're we gonna do now?"

"The same thing we always do", said Lairon. "Strike whenever we get the chance, do nothing, or just watch the other team's expense."

"Hmm...Alright then", said Honchkrow. "Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Good for you", said Lairon as Honchkrow left, leaving her alone to think.

Did she really love Fraxure, despite them never communicating?

**000**

Honchkrow quietly entered the cabin, exhausted, and saw a terrifying sight. Manectric was on top of Luxray, both of them asleep and their lower bodies under the covers. Honchkrow also saw a smile on Manectric's face and a wet spot on Luxray's sheet, indicating one thing-

"Poor Luxray", said Honchkrow, but he couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

A few hours later, people started to wake up, the first being Manectric. He saw that he was still on Luxray and smiled. He licked Luxray's lips, which in turn, woke him up.

He saw that Manectric was on top of him again and went wide-eyed.

"Manectric! Will you stop doing this?!" shouted Luxray.

"Aw…don't be like that baby", said Manectric, slowly stroking Luxray's chest.

Luxray shuddered and smelled something in the air. The smell was musky and intimidating. Luxray's eyes widened as he realized what the smell was.

"You didn't", said Luxray, fearing the worse.

Manectric licked his lips and nodded. "You bet I did, and it felt really good for me. You were really good."

Luxray started shaking. He immediately grabbed the nearest trash can and threw up inside of it. The sounds woke up the others.

"What's going on?" asked Houndoom as he woke up.

"Manectric had sex with me while I was sleeping!" shouted Luxray.

"Manectric, you are seriously fucked up in the head", said Lucario.

"I know", said Manectric, smiling.

"Luxray, it's okay, just calm down", said Wooper.

Xatu sighed. "I saw this coming."

Luxray looked at him. "You didn't warn me!"

"Luxray, you knew that Manectric had a crush on you as soon as he kissed you in the extreme sports challenge", said Xatu. "If anything, _you _should have seen it coming."

Luxray sighed. "Manectric, what exactly did you do?"

"Well, I only s-

"Okay, that's enough", said Luxray, covering his mouth.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, he didn't do anything crazy…although I wished that he hadn't done anything in the first place."

Manectric blushed as Luxray removed his paw from his muzzle.

"Well, it'll be better tonight", said Manectric.

"Oh hell no, I'm staying awake all night", said Luxray.

"Uh Luxray…do you think that's a good idea?" asked Houndoom.

"Yeah, as long as I'm awake, Manectric can't surprise me", said Luxray.

"Oh, you'll be surprised with what I can do", said Manectric.

"What?"

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US IN THE MESS HALL ASAP!"

**000**

All of the campers reported to the mess hall and waited for the two hosts.

Luxray sat next to Mightyena while everyone else started socializing with one another.

"Hey Luxray", greeted Mightyena softly.

Luxray looked at her and smiled. "Hey 'Yena."

"How're things with Manectric?" she asked, glumly.

"Well…considering the fact that he performed oral sex on me while I was sleeping", started Luxray. "It's going really terribly."

"It's a good thing I got there first", said Mightyena smirking mischievously.

"Yeah, I remember that", said Luxray smirking back. "Hey, what do you say after the challenge, we-you know-"

"Ooh…tempting, but I think that'd be perfect", said Mightyena smiling. "Wait, we aren't dating anymore", she said sadly.

"Oh yeah?" asked Luxray. He kissed her, earning looks from everyone. Some positive, some not caring, and some disgusted. The disgusted one being Manectric.

He growled angrily as the kiss continued.

Luxray broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. She smiled. "Okay. But what about Manectric?"

"Forget him", said Luxray smiling.

Mightyena smiled as Raikou and Entei entered the mess hall.

"Hello campers are you ready for your next challenge?" asked Raikou.

"No"

"Good, because today's challenge is taking care of a baby", said Raikou, grinning.

"If we're making one, I call Floatzel!" said Gulpin, earning a glare from both her and Mienshao.

"No, you're not making a baby, we told a few mothers that their babies could be on TV for a challenge and they agreed", said Raikou. "So…you're gonna be babysitting!"

"What? You expect an entire team to take care of one child each?" asked Drilbur.

"No, of course not, you're gonna be paired up into couples", said Raikou.

"That makes it harder!" shouted Swellow.

"Exactly!"

All of the campers grumbled to themselves.

"Aw pipe down", said Raikou. "Do you want to know who you're paired with?"

Everyone immediately perked up.

"That's what I thought", said Raikou, smiling. "Now, most of the pairings are boy-girl, and the leftover campers will either be single or will pair up with another leftover camper."

"Now, the pairings are green rock monster and fire weasel, fire dog and fire fox, zebra and fire horse, demon dog and white lion wolf, thunder lion and dark wolf, armor beast and axe dragon, the shellfish duo are a couple, mafia bird and pigeon, eaglet and swan, aura jackal and dark fox, water fish thing and sheep, ant lion bug and cotton bird, turtle and fox cat, neat freak and ice cream, internal organ and ballerina, war duck and swallow, ancient freak and mole, and lesbians."

A few of the players were okay with their pairing, while others weren't.

"What about us?" asked Piloswine.

"Oh right, you guys-"said Raikou, looking at the remaining campers. Among the remaining campers were Xatu, Manectric, and Piloswine.

"Looks like you guys will be the single parents", said Raikou.

Piloswine and Xatu didn't care. Manectric, on the other hand, was furious.

**000**

"**They let the lesbians be parents, but they couldn't let Luxray and I be parents", shouted Manectric. "RRAAAHHHH! One way or another I will make Luxray mine, and mine alone."**

**000**

"Alright, now that the couples are situated, it's time for the first challenge", said Raikou.

"Wait, don't we need the kids before the challenge?" asked Swablu.

"I was getting to that", said Raikou. "The first challenge is to find the kid you're supposed to be babysitting."

"Wait, we have to find them before we babysit them?" asked Crawdaunt. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"No, why I'm paired with you doesn't make any sense", said Krabby.

"Alright, there's no time for a lover's quarrel", said Raikou. "Now, we're gonna assign you each a kid to find and afterwards you have to take care of them until 6:00, when their parents come back. The team that has the most kids found wins."

Entei put up a list on the wall.

"Now, look on the list and get started", said Raikou as he and Entei exited the mess hall.

The couples looked on the list to find out what they were going to deal with.

Tyranitar and Typhlosion-Togepi

Arcanine and Ninetales-Bonsly

Houndoom and Absol-Igglybuff

Luxray and Mightyena-Cleffa

Wooper and Flaaffy-Pichu

Lairon and Fraxure-Happiny

Honchkrow and Pidgeotto-Mantyke

Rufflet and Swanna-Magby

Lucario and Zoroark-Smoochum

Blitzle and Ponyta-Elekid

Vibrava and Swablu-Chingling

Krabby and Crawdaunt-Tyrogue

Farfetch'd and Swellow-Wynaut

Sigilyph and Drilbur-Azurill

Carracosta and Espeon-Aipom

Cinccino and Vanillite-Munchlax

Gulpin and Kirlia-Surskit

Floatzel and Mienshao-Riolu

Manectric-Teddiursa

Xatu-Budew

Piloswine- Exeggcute

"Well, this should be easy", said Lucario. "We're taking care of little kids, how hard can it be?"

"Lucario, I have a baby brother at home who I have to take care of 24-7", said Houndoom. "It's not gonna be easy."

"Well, as long as it's two people instead of one, we're fine", said Tyranitar before looking at Manectric and Xatu. "Oh, sorry guys."

"Enough talk, let's just get this stupid challenge over with", said Lairon as she left the mess hall. Fraxure followed her, arms crossed.

"Yeah, she's right", said Ninetales as she and Arcanine left.

Everyone started leaving the mess hall, on their quests to find the kids.

**000**

"Alright, where would be a good place for a Togepi to be hiding?" asked Tyranitar.

"Well, they look like eggs, so it'll probably be a nest", said Typhlosion.

"Great idea", said Tyranitar, giving her a kiss on the lips before walking off.

Typhlosion purred and followed him.

**000**

Arcanine and Ninetales were simply talking with one another.

"So…why did you come to the island?" asked Ninetales.

"Well, I wanted to get out and do something fun for once instead of being cooped up in the house all day", said Arcanine. "Plus, my brother kept bugging me about why I didn't have a girlfriend even though I was 'good looking'. His words, not mine."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" asked Ninetales.

"Surprised?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, you've always looked-"

"Like the guy that girls always flock to?" interrupted Arcanine. "Well, that's the reason I don't have a girlfriend. The girls I meet just think that I'm just a muscle-headed pretty boy who dates girls and dump them afterwards."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so I came thinking that I would meet someone", said Arcanine. "And no one else really talks to me that much except for you."

Ninetales blushed.

"Well…you know why I came, what about you?"

"Well, I came to try to win the money for me and my family", said Ninetales. "You see, we don't have that great of a life considering the fact that my parents are…dead. It's just me and my brother and sister."

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Arcanine.

"Well, a Tauros and Bouffalant stampede killed them after they tried to hunt for us when I was a Vulpix", said Ninetales, on the verge of crying.

Arcanine nuzzled her to comfort her as they continued walking. Ninetales smiled and soon stooped crying.

"You ok?" asked Arcanine.

"Yeah", she said softly.

"Okay, great", said Arcanine. "Man, it seems like we've been walking for a long time. Where's the Bonsly?"

Suddenly, a brown bonsai tree ran from the bushes and tripped, falling on its face.

"Man, that was easy."

**000**

Absol brought Houndoom to the beach, saying that she thought that the Igglybuff would be around there.

"Why would an Igglybuff be by the beach?" asked Houndoom as he looked along the sandy plain.

In response, Absol pounced on Houndoom and looked down at him. "It wouldn't be", she said smiling as she licked his muzzle.

Houndoom smiled as he knew what she planned. He flipped them over and locked their muzzles together. Absol moaned into his mouth and wrapped her paws around his neck.

Then, unexpectedly, an Igglybuff bounced up from underneath the sand. "Buff!"

Absol and Houndoom stopped their make-out session and saw the Igglybuff.

"Whoa, I didn't think I'd be right about this", said Absol laughing.

"Yeah, you were right, and I think you deserve a reward", he responded slyly.

"Houndoom, there's a baby right there", said Absol with a serious gaze.

"And remember, they don't know what we do because they aren't old enough yet", said Houndoom, licking her cheek.

Absol's gaze softened as she and Houndoom continued making out.

"Iggly?" said the Igglybuff, confused at what the two were doing.

**000**

"Okay, now where would a Pichu be?" asked Wooper.

"Well, Pichu are mice, so they'll probably be in the **forest**!" shouted Flaaffy.

The camera moved back, showing that they were by the gymnasium.

"This is where Krabby and Crawdaunt's baby would be!" said Flaaffy.

"Okay then, well if you want to go in the forest, we'll go in the forest", said Wooper, smiling.

"Huh?" asked Flaaffy.

"Yeah, I respect your decision", said Wooper. "Now, let's go!"

Wooper walked towards the cabins, as they were the only things that were close to the forest. Flaaffy stood there confused before followed the water fish.

**000**

"**Wow, Wooper actually respects me", said Flaaffy. "Most guys would've screamed back, but he took it like a mature guy, which is weird, especially for him!"**

"**I think he's actually a good guy, he just loves to have fun", said Flaaffy. "And that's actually the kind of guy I like- Wait, what am saying?!"**

**000**

Blitzle and Ponyta were near the electricity source on the island. They had figured that because Elekid was an electric-type, they'd find it there.

Blitzle was having a tough time staying calm, as he was near the one place on the island that had the most electricity. Being what he is, he had a desperate need to store electricity in his mane.

"Sweetie, you okay?" asked Ponyta.

Blitzle was sweating and panting hard, trying to control himself. "Yeah, I'm fine", he responded quickly.

Ponyta knew that Blitzle was lying. He always spoke fast when he lied.

"Blitzle, seriously what's wrong, and don't lie to me", said Ponyta.

Blitzle broke. "Ponyta, I don't think I can handle being next to this big source of electricity, it's making me go crazy!"

"Why?"

"Because, every time a thunderstorm happens or I'm nearby a bunch of electricity, I absorb it into my mane so I can become powerful", explained Blitzle. "But I think that if I absorb more that I'll evolve, and I'm not ready to yet. This hadn't happened before until now!"

"Blitzle, that's great, why don't you just evolve?"

"Because I wanna be with you longer like this", said Blitzle. "I love you."

Ponyta kissed him as they heard a rustling in the bushes. The rustling stopped and an Elekid appeared from the brush.

"Aha!" shouted Ponyta.

The Elekid saw the two of them and waved.

Ponyta and Blitzle went towards the Elekid, who jumped up and sat on Blitzle's back, making Blitzle go even crazier.

"Ponyta!" he said, nervously.

Ponyta gasped and saw that Blitzle was starting to faintly glow. She put the Elekid on her back as Blitzle stopped glowing.

"Thanks, so what do we do now?"

"I think we just have to take care of him", said Ponyta.

Blitzle's eyes widened. "Oh boy."

**000**

Vibrava and Swablu were flying around the stage, trying to find the Chingling. They'd figured that since Chingling sing well and enjoy performing for people sometimes, that it'd be at the stage.

"Vibrava, are you okay?" asked Swablu.

Vibrava was flying slower than usual and had a depressed look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine Swablu."

"You sure?"

"Yeah", lied Vibrava. "I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm just checking."

"Chingling!" a voice said.

Vibrava and Swablu flew down and went behind the curtain on the stage, where they saw the Chingling practicing it's singing.

"Chingling-ling, Ching-Chingling, Ling-ling Chingling-ling", it sang.

Swablu snuck behind the little bell and wrapped her wings around it. The Chingling started struggling at first, but because Swablu's wings were made of cotton, the Chingling fell asleep.

"That was awesome", said Vibrava.

"Thanks", said Swablu. "Now let's go."

**000**

Farfetch'd and Swellow were trying to find the Wynaut, but were having difficulty. The difficulty being that Swellow was terrified of Farfetch'd.

"Swellow, come on, I'm not a bad guy, just come down", said Farfetch'd.

Swellow was high in a tree in a nest that contained a white egg with blue and red triangles. "No, you'll go crazy."

"No I won't, nothing around here can make me go insane right now", said Farfetch'd.

Swellow hesitated. "Promise?"

"Yes, now come one and help me look for this Wynaut", said Farfetch'd.

"Wynaut", a voice said.

"What the-" Farfetch'd looked around before looking in a hole in the tree. Inside, he got the shock of his life, the Wynaut and Budew were sitting there laughing.

"Wow, two for the price of one", said Farfetch'd as he picked up the two baby-Pokémon.

"We don't need the Budew", said Swellow.

Suddenly, the Budew disappeared from Farfetch'd wing. He looked at Swellow, who was just as shocked as he was.

"Let's go before more weird shit starts happening", said Farfetch'd.

"Yeah", said Swellow as she and Farfetch'd flew away.

**000**

Xatu was sitting in his cabin, a Budew, a Magby, and a Mantyke by his side, all of them asleep. Xatu then teleported Honchkrow, Pidgeotto, Swanna, and Rufflet to the cabin.

"What the-Xatu, what do you want?" asked Pidgeotto. "We were looking for our-"

Pidgeotto stopped as soon as she saw the Mantyke next to him asleep. Swanna also eyed her and Rufflet's baby, the Magby, next to him.

"Xatu, why'd you do this?" asked Honchkrow.

Xatu said nothing and flew out of the window.

"I will never understand Xatu", sighed Rufflet.

**000**

Krabby and Crawdaunt were both in the gym working out. They weren't happy with their pairing and decided not to participate in the challenge.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, IT IS NOW 3:30 PM, you have 2 ½ hours left!"

"Whatever, this challenge is shitty anyway, who the hell wants to find a kid and keep them until 6:00 PM?" asked Krabby.

"No one", said Crawdaunt as he hit a punching bag.

Suddenly, both of them heard a punching bag fall. They turned around and saw that a Tyrogue had broken and ripped up a punching bag, leaving a hole in the ceiling.

"Whoa", said Krabby. "That kid's strong."

"Yeah", said Crawdaunt. "Plus he's the one we were supposed to find anyway, so it's a win-win. I guess."

The Tyrogue looked up at the two of them and walked off, uncaring.

"Hey, get back here boy!" shouted Krabby as she and Crawdaunt followed him.

**000**

Vanillite and Cinccino were in the kitchen, where Munchlax are usually found.

"Typical, I get the hungry Pokemon", said Vanillite. "This sucks."

"Aw Vanillite", said Cinccino. "It can't be that bad."

"Cinccino, I look like an ice cream cone even though I'm not!" shouted Vanillite. "Yet, other Pokemon try to eat me all the time."

"Oh come on, I think you're exaggerating", said Cinccino.

Suddenly, Vanillite found himself being tackled by a teal bear creature, identified as a Munchlax. Vanillite started being licked and soon enough, all of the snow that surrounded his head was gone.

"I TOLD YOU!" shouted Vanillite.

**000**

**Vanillite's head was completely naked, revealing his actual icy face. "SOMEONE GET ME SOME SNOW!"**

**000**

Mienshao and Floatzel were both into their cabins, doing what they wanted, which meant that they were making out.

"Floaty, do you think we should be doing the challenge?" asked Mienshao before Floatzel kissed her neck.

"It's alright done for us, the Riolu's sleeping in the other bed", explained Floatzel, pointing to the bed across from them.

There lied a Riolu, who was sound asleep, despite being near a ton of noise.

"When did he get here?" asked Mienshao.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Floatzel as she leaned her muzzle back towards hers. "Or do you want to finish what we started?"

Mienshao got the message and pulled Floatzel down onto her, connecting their muzzles.

**000**

Zoroark and Lucario were walking around the campsite in an attempt to find their kid.

"Where is that Smoochum? We need to find it", said Lucario. "It's 4:15."

"Aw Lucario, there's no need to worry, we'll find her", said Zoroark, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hope you're right", said Lucario.

"You know I am", said Zoroark, kissing his neck.

Lucario chuckled as they continued searching.

**000**

"Ugh, Carracosta, come on", said Espeon.

"I'm coming", said Carracosta. "What's with you?"

"I'm stuck doing this lame ass challenge with you", said Espeon.

"Oh, well that was mean", said Carracosta.

"Carracosta, I don't get you", said Espeon. "You're always acting nice no matter what happens to you, it's very creepy."

"I'm sorry if I creep you out."

"No! Stop apologizing", said Espeon. "Act mad and tough for once, it can't be too hard."

"I'd really rather not", said Carracosta as he continued walking.

"Why?" asked Espeon, chasing after him.

"Nothing, I'm just not gonna do it", said Carracosta as he walked up to a tree.

"Why?" asked Espeon once again.

Carracosta got upset. "Don't worry about it!" he partially yelled as he hit the tree.

A little purple monkey Pokemon fell from the tree and into his flippers. "Here", he said giving the baby monkey to Espeon.

**000**

**Carracosta sighed. "I'm typically a nice guy, but I don't like it when people piss me off. It rarely happens, but when it does…it's just bad."**

**000**

"**Okay, I'm not sure what's up with Carracosta, but I'm gonna find out", said Espeon as the Aipom climbed around the confessional.**

**000**

Manectric was laying in his bed inside the cabin, ignoring the challenge. He was sad about Luxray and Mightyena getting back together the day after they broke up.

"This is crap, I can't believe I lost him again", said Manectric. "I guess this means that I'll have to try even harder."

He got up and walked out of the cabin.

**000**

Mightyena and Luxray were looking for the Cleffa by the cliff. The reason behind that was because Cleffa are somewhat related to stars and the cliff was the tallest point on the island.

"Where is it?" asked Mightyena to herself.

"I don't think it's here babe", said Luxray. "Let's go check somewhere else."

Mightyena turned towards Luxray and smiled. Luxray grinned back as she strutted towards him, a seductive look in her eyes.

"You know, it's only 4:45", said Mightyena. "And we have plenty of time to look for the Cleffa", she continued, brushing his chin with her tail. "Maybe we can do something else to pass the time."

"Well…maybe we can", said Luxray. "But maybe we should keep looking first, and then have fun", he said, licking her nose.

"Oh, I don't know if I can wait", said Mightyena, pinning him to the ground with a smile.

Luxray chuckled at her as she brought their muzzles closer together until they finally met in a kiss. Manectric knew where they were because he followed Luxray's scent. He saw the two of them and growled furiously. It wasn't until he started walking towards them when he spotted something coming from a cave-like entrance on the front of the cliff.

It was a pink star-shaped Pokemon with brown ears. Manectric's eyes widened and a devious smirk was plastered on his face.

**000**

"**If I get that Cleffa and we lose the challenge, I'll tell everyone that it was Mightyena's fault because she was too 'busy' with Luxray to actually look", said Manectric. "Then, she'll be voted out and I'll be rid of her for good."**

**000**

Manectric came out of the bushes he was hiding in and snuck by the kissing couple. The Cleffa was wandering around and playing in the sand when Manectric came up to it.

The Cleffa turned around and started to tear up, frightened by the electric wolf. Manectric nuzzled the Cleffa to calm it down…and it actually worked.

The Cleffa smiled and jumped on his back. Manectric smiled as he started walking back towards the cabin, passing by the couple again.

"Sheesh, at least take a break", said Manectric, disgusted at the two.

**000**

Gulpin and Kirlia were in the forest searching for their Surskit. It would usually be easy to find a Surskit. Basically you would just go to a pond and you'd see a few skating on it.

That was what Kirlia was thinking of, which was why they were in the forest. Kirlia, being in the alliance that met in the forest, knew about a pond that was around their meeting spot. It was more difficult than usual for her…considering the fact that she had Gulpin as her partner.

"So…Kirlia, do you ever think about getting together with someone?" asked Gulpin.

"No"

"Well, if you did, what kind of characteristics would they have to have?" asked Gulpin.

"Well, they'd have to be strong, cute, handsome, tough, nice, and have to be tone and structurally built", said Kirlia. "Basically, everything you're not."

"Oh", said Gulpin, depressed. "I'm sorry I asked."

Kirlia smiled as the two continued towards the pond. Once they reached it, however, they did not see anything.

"I thought for sure it'd be here", said Kirlia angrily. "I walked through this forest with a stupid green blob for nothing."

"And there goes my self-esteem", said Gulpin to himself, upset.

Gulpin was about to leave, but he spotted something yellow in a bush. He moved over to it and sighed. It was the Surskit. It blinked at Gulpin and then gave him a happy look.

"K-"Gulpin stopped. Why would he help this girl; the girl that just insulted him and lowered his self-esteem?

Gulpin picked up the Surskit and put it on his head, forming a hat, and left the forest, leaving Kirlia to search for a found Pokemon.

**000**

"**I regret nothing", said Gulpin.**

**000**

"It's 5:15!" announced Raikou. "You have 45 minutes!"

**000**

Drilbur and Sigilyph were searching by the beach.

"CRAP!" shouted Drilbur. "I'm telling you, they're doing this on purpose."

"How?"

"Entei hates my guts, so it's obvious that they're doing this to us on purpose", said Drilbur.

"Drilbur, you need to learn to trust more people", said Sigilyph.

"Trust me, I know who I can trust and right now, I don't trust Entei", said Drilbur. "He probably has the baby with him."

"Azurill-Azu!"

Drilbur and Sigilyph turned towards that sound and saw an Azurill bouncing in the water with a Smoochum right behind it.

Sigilyph and Drilbur looked at each other, Sigilyph giving Drilbur the 'I told you so' look.

Sigilyph used Psychic to bring the Azurill towards the two of them.

Drilbur picked up the Azurill and the two of them headed back towards the cabins.

The Smoochum was left alone, but proceeded to play in the water nonetheless.

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion were still looking in trees, trying to find their Togepi.

"Ugh, this is hopeless, we'll never find it", said Tyranitar punching a tree.

"Never say never", said Typhlosion.

"Did you just quote Justin Bibarel?" asked Tyranitar.

"No"

"Ugh, it doesn't matter", said Tyranitar sitting against a tree. "We'll probably end up losing this challenge anyway."

Tyranitar slammed his head against the tree repeatedly, frustrated. Not knowing that a nest was on a branch.

The nest toppled over and landed on his head, dropping the American flag colored egg down onto his head and landing in his hands.

The egg opened itself and revealed itself to be a Togepi, and a sleepy one at that. Upon seeing Tyranitar, it was beginning to cry.

"Aww", said Typhlosion as she took the Togepi from Tyranitar.

She held it like a mother would and started slowly rocking it back and forth, successfully calming it down, even going so far as to make it go back to sleep.

"Wow, you're great at that", said Tyranitar.

Typhlosion smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

The two of them walked back towards the cabins so they could wait.

**000**

Lairon and Fraxure were searching around the mess hall for the Happiny. The mess hall had many white rocks around it's base, so it would be a Happiny's paradise.

"Where is that stupid thing?" asked Lairon. "Any luck dragon boy?"

Fraxure glared at her, but simply shook his head. He looked at Lairon once again and gained a mischievous grin. He knew that Happiny love to play, and he had a feeling that Lairon liked him in a way. He decided to use this time to embarrass her because of the way she treated him before and to get the challenge done.

"Damn it, Happiny are supposed to love white rocks, where is it?" asked Lairon as Fraxure walked towards her.

Fraxure tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Lairon, blushing like mad.

In response, Fraxure started rolling around on the ground with her, pretending to be wrestling. Fraxure laws looked to the side occasionally as he did this. Lairon, however, was feeling hotter and shuddering.

Suddenly, Fraxure heard a sound he couldn't believe…a moan. Fraxure decided to ignore it and kept rolling. The dragon heard another noise and looked at the bushes. A pink egg-shaped Pokemon with a red pouch bounced from the bushes and picked up a white rock.

It looked at the two of them and smiled, meaning Fraxure's plan worked. He got off of Lairon, who was blushing like mad, and walked towards the Happiny. He picked it up and brought it towards Lairon, who was panting.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you", she threatened.

Fraxure gave her a toothy grin and continued walking, with Lairon right behind him.

**000**

"**I can't believe he did that to me…on national television!" shouted Lairon, who was still red as a beet. "And what makes it worse…I liked it. I don't get that dragon. Did he do it for the challenge? Or something else…"**

**000**

Lucario and Zoroark gave up searching and decided to just lose. They decided to go down to the beach for some privacy.

"So…what do you want to do?" asked Zoroark.

"Well, we failed the team, so I don't want to really do anything", said Lucario.

"Lucario, don't be such a worry wart", said Zoroark, sitting in his lap, it'll be fine.

Suddenly, Lucario spotted something in the water splashing. He took a closer look and smiled. It was the Smoochum.

"Come on Zoroark, I see the Smoochum", said Lucario as he picked up Zoroark from his lap.

The two of them ran down towards the edge of the water and saw a Smoochum splashing playfully.

"Great", said Lucario as he picked up the Smoochum, who proceeded to kiss his cheeks.

Zoroark sighed, "Well, we found her, let's go."

The two of them made their way back to the cabins where almost everyone else was waiting for the time to be over.

**000**

Flaaffy and Wooper were still searching in the forest for their Pichu. Wooper was jumping in the trees, trying to find it from above.

"Do you see it?" asked Flaaffy.

"No", said Wooper, before sliding down a tree.

"AH! Splinters in my back", shouted Wooper in pain.

Flaaffy rolled her eyes and sighed before seeing something yellow jump from a tree. She followed it while Wooper tried to ignore the pain in his back. He soon followed after her and saw that what she was chasing was in fact, a Pichu.

"That's the Pichu, I'll catch it!" said Wooper as he sent a Mud Bomb flying towards the Pichu. The move blew up in front of the Pichu, who stopped in his tracks.

"Whew, that was a close one", said Wooper panting.

Flaaffy picked up the Pichu and hugged it, earning a squeak of happiness from it. "Well, let's go", said Wooper. "I think it's 5: 49."

**000**

Everyone was outside the cabins playing with their babies that they found. So far, everyone was accounted for except for a few.

"Where are Luxray and Mightyena?" asked Pidgeotto.

"Probably making out", said Absol, smiling.

"Ain't that the truth", said Manectric grinning, the Cleffa playing with his tail.

"Wait a second, Manectric, why do you have the kid that Luxray and Mightyena were supposed to be taking care of?" asked Arcanine, suspicious.

"Um…uh"

"And where's your Teddiursa?" asked Tyranitar, who was also suspicious.

"Um…you see…well-"

"You stole their baby so they'd be late didn't you?" asked Honchkrow.

"Ugh…maybe", said Manectric.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Typhlosion as Mightyena and Luxray came to the group.

"Guys…we couldn't find the-", started Luxray before seeing the Cleffa playing with Manectric's tail and also seeing Manectric's lusty stare. "Crap!"

"Manectric, where'd you find that Cleffa?" asked Mightyena angrily.

"Well, while you two were making out, I saw the Cleffa walk by you and start playing in the sand", said Manectric.

"And so…instead of leaving it so they could find it when they finished, you took it from them, wasting all your time you could've been using to find your own kid?" asked Lucario.

"Guys don't you get it?" asked Luxray. "He's trying to get us to vote out Mightyena so he can be with me."

"Ugh, that's just gross", said Wooper. "No offense."

"Well…it looks like you guys are gonna lose", said Krabby as she and the rest of her team came towards them. "It's 5:59! It'll finally be our turn to just come back here and sleep instead of staying for 10 minutes when this challenge is over."

"Um…not to damper your mood, but…where's Piloswine?" asked Ninetales, a smile on her face.

The Dialgas looked around and saw that Piloswine wasn't around.

"Aw crap", said Espeon.

"CAMPERS, IT'S TIME!"

**000**

Everyone reported to the mess hall for inspection.

"Alright, everyone's already he-"said Raikou as Piloswine came out of the kitchen door with a closed carton of eggs.

"What the-have you been fucking eating the whole time!?" shouted Crawdaunt.

"Yeah, where else would I be?" asked Piloswine.

"-as I was saying, now that you all are here, I want all of the males to bring the children up here", said Raikou.

All of the guys went to one side of the mess hall.

"Alright, moms, come on in", said Raikou.

A flurry of moms came into the mess hall and sat in front of the guys with their kids. A Togekiss flew in front of Tyranitar, a Sudowoodo went in front of Arcanine, a Wigglytuff to Houndoom, a Clefable to Luxray, a Raichu in front of Wooper, a Roserade in front of Xatu, a Mantine in front of Honchkrow, a Magmortar in front of Rufflet, a Jynx in front of Lucario, a Blissey in front of Fraxure, a Ditto in front of Crawdaunt, a Electivire in front of Blitzle, a Chimecho in front of Vibrava, a Wobbuffet in front of Farfetch'd, an Azumarill went in front of Drilbur, an Ambipom in front of Carracosta, a Snorlax in front of Vanillite, much to his dismay, a Masquerain in front of Gulpin, an Exeggutor in front of Piloswine, and an Ursaring and Lucario stood to the side.

"Alright single moms, these handsome and sexy males, no homo, risked their lives to find and take care of your kids all day", said Raikou. "So…take your kids and give them whatever reward you want."

The moms looked at each other before picking up their kids and putting them over to the side.

"Any reward we want?" asked the Roserade.

"Yep", said Entei.

All of the guys looked at each other nervously except Gulpin, who was excited. Without warning, the moms all tackled the guys and proceeded to give them their 'rewards'… all except Gulpin.

"What?" asked Gulpin. "Why doesn't anybody like me?"

The girls were all furious and were about to attack, but they were stopped by Raikou.

The Lucario mom saw her son by Floatzel and Mienshao and walked over to them.

"Did you take care of my son?" she asked.

"Yes, there weren't enough guys…" lied Mienshao.

"Oh, well thanks anyway", she said as she kissed them both…on the lips!

She exited the mess hall, leaving both girls shocked. "Was she a-"

"Where's my son?!" asked the Ursaring mom angrily.

"Well…Manectric was supposed to find him, but I don't think he did", said Entei.

Mama Ursaring turned to Manectric, who was still by the girls. She angrily stomped towards him as the other moms finished and left with their kids.

Manectric was put into a choke hold by the Ursaring. "Where's my son?"

"I don't know…can't breathe", said Manectric, struggling to breathe.

Suddenly a Teddiursa crawled into the mess hall, catching Entei's attention.

"Here's your son", said Entei.

Mama Ursaring stopped choking Manectric and went to get her son. She picked him up and exited the mess hall.

"Well, Palkias, it looks like I'll be seeing you guys at elimination!" said Raikou.

"What about Piloswine?" asked Absol.

"The Exeggcute were in the carton he had, now no more questions", said Raikou.

The Palkias groaned while the Dialgas cheered.

**000**

"**Manectric is outta here", said Tyranitar**

**000**

"**Manectric, no offense dude, but you've gone too far", said Arcanine.**

**000**

"**The homo", said Flaaffy.**

**000**

"**Manectric", said Mightyena.**

**000**

"**Manectric", said Luxray.**

**000**

"**They think that I'm going home, but the fact of the matter is…Mightyena is actually leaving."**

**000**

"**I can see betrayal, which I cannot allow", said Xatu as his eyes glowed blue.**

**000**

Everyone had gotten a poffin except for Mightyena and Manectric.

"The last camper safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mightyena."

"What?" asked Manectric.

"He said you lose gay boy", said Mightyena as she caught her poffin.

Manectric growled and tackled Mightyena to the ground. Mightyena kicked him off and bit his chest. Manectric scratched her and used Thunder, doing a lot of damage and making her fall to the ground, whimpering.

Just as he was about to finish her, Luxray stood in front of him, growling. "Stay away from her."

"Luxray, she's trying to keep us apart-"

"THERE'S NO US! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I LOVE HER", shouted Luxray. "FROM NOW ON, DON'T EVER BOTHER HER OR ME AGAIN!"

"Luxray-"said Manectric trying to step forward.

Luxray glared at him hard and growled deeply. Manectric started to cry and ran towards the Chair of Loserdom.

Everyone remained silent after Luxray's outburst.

"Alright, Luxray, go take Mightyena to the infirmary", said Raikou.

Luxray got Mightyena on his back and he carried her to the infirmary.

"Alright…um…you guys can leave while we prepare Manectric", said Entei.

The Palkias nodded and left while Raikou and Entei went to the dock. Manectric was laying at the dock, crying into the water.

"Alright Manectric, it's time", said Raikou.

Manectric got up and sat in the chair. Raikou tied him up and Entei lit the fireworks, blasting him away.

"Well, today was…dramatic and…crazy", said Raikou.

"Hey, that's showbiz for ya", said Entei.

"Ugh let's hope nothing like this happens tomorrow", said Raikou.

"You jinxed it, now there's gonna be pain and drama", said Entei.

"Damn it!"

**000**

**Xatu stares at the camera. "The innocent shouldn't be punished."**

**000**

**Well…this chapter was…interesting. Lots of drama, love, deception, and craziness…awesome! Manectric left…meh, he'll be back probably. And that was a lame fight at the end and Luxray showed his angry side, which is cool, hopefully we'll see more of that. I never knew Xatu would do that…I wonder who else he'll save. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for taking so long. Well, I'll see you guys next time with an all new episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Next time: Knowing who is who is extremely important in a terrorist situation.**


	12. Episode 12: Terrorist Town Trouble

**And thus, another episode is born!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Luxray was with Mightyena inside of the infirmary. Mightyena was lying on the bed looking at Luxray, who was next to her. He was lying on his stomach, his head at the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything at all and he didn't even look up at her.

She didn't like him like this. "What the matter sweetie?" she asked, worried.

Luxray sighed. "I'm just upset at myself."

"Why?"

"Manectric", replied Luxray. "I think I handled it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"I yelled at the guy", said Luxray. "I'm not really like that."

"I understand that Luxray, but he kept trying to do you every chance he got, it wasn't that good."

Luxray looked down and sighed. "I know, but I still wish I can take it back, he seemed like a good guy, I think he just couldn't control himself around me."

"Well, I don't blame him", said Mightyena giving him a kiss.

Luxray smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too…now let's go, I feel better."

Luxray nodded and they exited the infirmary.

**000**

"**I feel really bad about what I did to Manectric. It was just really disturbing and annoying having to sometimes sleep with one eye open just to make sure that he wasn't on top of me when I woke up", said Luxray. "He did it 6 times and I was really annoyed. I'm not a bad guy, but if someone gets me angry, I just…"**

**000**

"**I feel bad for Luxray", said Mightyena. "I know that he didn't mean to yell, but I guess his rage overwhelmed him and he just…let it out. I don't 'hate' Manectric, but if he tries to kill me or tries to rape Luxray or something when and if we're voted out, there's gonna be a huge problem."**

**000**

"Okay, we actually won last time, which means whatever we did worked", said Krabby.

"What do you mean?" asked Vibrava. "The only thing that happened was that everyone on our team found their kid and the other team had one person who didn't."

Krabby gave him a look, making him be quiet.

"Okay, so today, what do you think we should do?" asked Drilbur.

"Well…it depends on what kind of challenge it is", said Kirlia. "If it's easy, we'll probably have a good chance."

"What if it's a hard challenge?" asked Swablu.

"Well then you know we're fucked", said Crawdaunt as the others nodded in agreement.

**000**

Lairon and Honchkrow were back in their alliance space, with Lairon pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong now?" asked Honchkrow.

"I can't tell you, it's embarrassing", said Lairon.

"Come on, we're in an alliance", said Honchkrow. "You can tell me."

Lairon growled and blushed a dark red. "Fraxure made me…moan."

Honchkrow paused for a moment. "What's bad about that?"

"I'm evil! I'm not supposed to be pleased when a strong…brawny…handsome…sexy-AAHHH!" screamed Lairon as she realized what she was saying.

"Oh, so you do love Fraxure", said Honchkrow with a sly grin.

"What the…? No I don't. It's just that I…he…" stuttered Lairon, trying to find the right words.

"Don't even try to deny it", said Honchkrow.

Lairon stopped and sighed. "This can't be happening."

"There's nothing wrong with you being in love", said Honchkrow. "It's normal.

"Yeah, but it's never happened to _me_", said Lairon.

"Well, it's happened, and now you'll either have to deal with it, ignore it, which won't really work, or make a move", said Honchkrow.

Lairon growled. "I'm not in love with him!"

She ran away.

**000**

"**I don't like Fraxure, I don't like Fraxure, I don't like Fraxure", Lairon repeated to herself.**

**000**

"Campers, it is time for today's challenge!" announced Raikou. "Meet us in the gym, ASAP!"

**000**

Everyone met up in the gym as they were told. Raikou and Entei were already there for once. There were guns and waist bands behind them.

"Okay crazies, what's the challenge this time?" asked Sigilyph.

"Yeah, and what's with the guns?" asked Drilbur. "I think Farfetch'd is about to go crazy."

Farfetch'd was fidgeting in his seat and his eyes were twitching.

"Aw crap, someone cover his eyes", said Raikou quickly.

Swablu quickly wrapped her cotton wings around Farfetch'd's eyes.

"Thanks Swablu, you just saved 40 lives", thanked Entei.

"Don't mention it", said Swablu as Farfetch'd was starting to calm down.

"Okay campers, today's challenge is a game of Trouble in Terrorist Town", said Raikou.

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"What kind of game is that?" asked Vibrava.

"Basically, there are three teams, the innocents, the traitors, and the detectives", explained Raikou. "You're basically running around and shooting people. This challenge will be done differently than the others. If you're an innocent, you can only shoot traitors, same goes for traitors, you can only shoot innocents."

"What do the detectives do?" asked Wooper.

"They can only shoot traitors", said Raikou. "So, your goal is to be the last person standing. The last person standing wins for their team and gets immunity the next time their team loses."

"Is there any restrictions on who you can shoot?" asked Vanillite.

"For this challenge, everyone is a target, even your teammates", said Raikou. "You are allowed to work in groups, but only if you are the same role."

"That's not fair", said Carracosta.

"Life's not fair", said Entei, smiling.

"Right, so grab a gun and a waistband and get running and hiding", said Raikou.

"Wait, you didn't tell us what we were", said Flaaffy.

"Do you want all the innocents or traitors coming straight after you?" asked Raikou.

Flaaffy shook her head.

"Your waistbands will glow and tell you what you are", said Raikou.

"Wait…then how will we know who's who?" asked Rufflet.

"That's the fun part, you won't know until you shoot them", said Raikou.

"Okay…what exactly are we firing at each other?" asked Swanna.

"Well, since we don't want anymore lawsuits from what happened last time, we are using paint."

"Wait…what happened last time?" asked Ninetales.

"Don't ask questions, just GO!" shouted Entei as everyone ran out of the door.

**000**

The campers split up into several different groups before the roles were even given.

"Okay campers, your waistbands should be glowing right…now!" announced Raikou.

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion were making out against a tree. Typhlosion was sitting on Tyranitar's lap and they continued to kiss until they saw their waistbands glow from the corner of their eyes.

Tyranitar broke the kiss and sighed. He stretched his waistband and saw that it had an I on it. "I guess I'm an innocent."

Typhlosion looked at hers and saw that it had a D on it. She smiled back at Tyranitar seductively. "Well, it looks like I'm a detective. That means I'm gonna have to give you a _full body_ search."

Tyranitar gave her a sly grin. "Well, it looks like this innocent isn't about to be innocent anymore."

**000**

Kirlia, Krabby, Crawdaunt, Vibrava, Drilbur, and Swablu were all in a group together. They all looked at their waistbands. Kirlia, Crawdaunt, and Swablu's all had Is, while Vibrava, Krabby, and Drilbur's all had Ts.

"Alright, we're half and half", said Kirlia. "This is great."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is refrain from shooting each-"Swablu started before hearing a couple of gunshots.

She then saw that Krabby and Crawdaunt were both covered in blue paint.

"-other", she finished with a sigh.

"What the hell guys?" asked Drilbur. Suddenly, he remembered something. He quickly turned around to Vibrava, who had an evil look in his eyes."Shit…RUN!" shouted Drilbur, leaving Kirlia and Swablu confused.

They didn't realize what was going on until they were both shot by Vibrava, covering them in yellow and purple paint respectively.

"What the hell Vibrava?!" shouted Kirlia.

Vibrava flew into the air and glided off somewhere.

**000**

"In a sudden turn of events, Kirlia, Crawdaunt, Krabby, and Swablu are all out!" announced Raikou from a booth.

"They should've gotten the mole", growled Entei.

**000**

Honchkrow, Pidgeotto, Swanna, Rufflet, and Wooper were in a group on their team.

Honchkrow was a traitor, while the others were innocents.

"Alright, so…are we gonna try to shoot each other?" asked Rufflet nervously.

"No, that's wrong", said Pidgeotto. "Plus, Honchkrow's on our team and the only traitor in this group."

"Yeah, I know, but remember what he said; the last person standing gets immunity", reminded Wooper.

Pidgeotto's eyes widened as she looked at Honchkrow. "Sorry sweetie."

Pidgeotto shot him, covering him in orange paint. Honchkrow sighed as Pidgeotto flew away.

"Heh, sorry about that Honchkrow", said Wooper apologetically as he, Rufflet, and Swanna ran away.

**000**

"**Why me?" asked Honchkrow.**

**000**

"Okay, Honchkrow's out now. Let's move it along."

**000**

Blitzle and Ponyta were together as a duo. Ponyta was an innocent, while Blitzle was a traitor.

"Crap, this isn't fair, now we can't work together", said Blitzle, looking down.

"Aww, Blitzle, it's okay, as long as we win it for our team, we're okay", said Ponyta, kissing his cheek.

Blitzle grinned at her. "Well babe, you know...since I'm a traitor…you should probably run."

Ponyta smiled in response. "No, I think you should start running."

Both of them picked up their guns and ran away from each other.

**000**

Farfetch'd was hiding in a tree trunk. He was a traitor. He continuously heard the gun shots and began twitching and growling. He held his head, in an attempt to control himself, but when he heard them getting louder, he lost it.

His eyes turned dark red, his beak acquired sharp rows of teeth, and he had an evil expression on his face. He grabbed his gun and flew out of the tree.

**000**

Lucario, Zoroark, Houndoom, and Absol were all searching for targets. Lucario was a detective, Absol was an innocent, and Houndoom and Zoroark were traitors.

Since they were all on the same team, they decided that there was no harm in working together.

"Okay, we need to find some of the Dialgas so we can shoot them", said Houndoom. "There were only four that got out so far."

"Yeah, I wonder how", Lucario.

"Why should we care? It's not our team", said Zoroark.

"Yeah, but still", said Lucario. "I need to figure out who got them so we can be in the clear."

"Hmm…that's actually a good pl-", started Absol before she heard four gunshots.

"What was that?" asked Zoroark.

"Aw shit", cursed Houndoom as he looked at his side and saw red paint leaking from the side of his body.

Zoroark, Lucario, and Absol all looked on there bodies and saw that they had different colors on them.

"Crap, who got us?" asked Absol.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're out", said Lucario.

"Great, just great", said Houndoom angrily as he started panting.

"You alright Houndoom?" asked Zoroark.

"I'm…not sure", said Houndoom as his eyes slowly shut and he fell over to the ground.

"Houndoom!" shouted Absol as she ran towards his side.

He was still breathing, and it was then she realized that it wasn't paint on his side, it was real blood. "No…"

Dark red eyes watched from a nearby bush before running off.

**000**

"Okay…while our medical staff take Houndoom to the infirmary, let's check on the others", said Raikou.

"Shouldn't we be worried about him?" asked Entei.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He'll still be able to compete when he's better", said Raikou. "Also, Absol, Lucario, and Zoroark are out."

**000**

Gulpin, Piloswine, and Vanillite were in a group. (Ironic isn't it?) Gulpin was a traitor, Vanillite was a Detective, and Piloswine was an innocent.

"Okay then, since I'm a detective, I don't want to be eaten", said Vanillite.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Gulpin.

"Eh, It was worth a shot", said Vanillite.

As soon as he said that, he, Piloswine, and Gulpin were all covered in paint.

"It was a figure of speech!" shouted Vanillite.

**000**

"It looks like Vanillite, Gulpin, and Piloswine are all out", said Raikou.

**000**

Arcanine, Ninetales, Luxray, and Mightyena were all searching for people from the other team to shoot. Ninetales and Mightyena were innocents and Arcanine and Luxray were traitors.

"Ugh…how long is this going to take?" asked Luxray.

"I'm not sure, there are a lot of us you know", said Arcanine.

"There are only a few others left on their team I think", said Ninetales.

"Oh, if there are, we need to find them", said Mightyena.

Soon enough, Cinccino and Espeon jumped from the bushes and shot at all four of them matrix style. Luxray and Arcanine ducked and shot at Cinccino, who was hit. Espeon saw a paintball head towards her, but she used her psychic to stop it.

"Ha!"

"Uh…" started Luxray as he noticed the paintball bubbling.

"What the-"

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_

**000**

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that if you use moves on the paintballs they'll explode", said Raikou. "But whatever; Luxray, Cinccino, Mightyena, Arcanine, Ninetales, and Espeon are all out."

**000**

Drilbur was hiding inside of a cave. He was worried about being found by Vibrava, who was now Virgil. He also saw Farfetch'd shoot Flaaffy, Blitzle, and Ponyta and run. He knew if both of those maniacs were loose, there was gonna be a lot of pain.

Drilbur hesitantly exited the cave he was hiding in and he saw Fraxure and Lairon. He smiled and got out his gun.

Fraxure was walking forward, unaware that Lairon was following him. Lairon was trying to see what he was going to do, but accidentally stepped on a twig in the process.

Fraxure turned around and saw her looking at him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Oh, so now you're talking", said Lairon.

"Answer the question", he demanded.

"_H-he's demanding? Oh Arceus, why does he have to be so much me?!"_ shouted Lairon in her head.

"Well?" asked Fraxure, folding his arms.

Lairon gave him a look. "I don't have to explain myself to you", she said as she turned around and started to walked away.

Fraxure growled and pinned her against a tree. "Answer the question…why have you been following me lately?"

Lairon couldn't answer, for she had no idea why she was even doing it. She decided to try to change the subject.

"Um…what role are you?"

"Detective, now answer me!" he shouted.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting turned on by the dragon-type pinning her. She slowly started panting. Then, unable to control herself, she lurched forward and pecked him on the lips.

Both Fraxure and Lairon stared at each other, before leaning back in and kissing. While they were doing that, Drilbur took a chance.

He jumped out of a bush a pointed his gun. "Stop right th-"

But he was cut off by Fraxure shooting him in the stomach.

**000**

"Well, Drilbur's out", said Raikou.

"YES!" cheered Entei. "This is the best moment of my life."

"That's sad dude", said Raikou.

"Shut up."

**000**

Carracosta, Floatzel, Mienshao, Swellow, and Sigilyph were all together. The girls were traitors, while Carracosta was an innocent.

"I think we're the last people on our team", said Mienshao.

"Well, not really, we still have Farfetch'd and Vibrava", said Sigilyph.

"Yeah, we're fucked", said Floatzel.

"Aw, don't be like that, we'll probably lose, but it won't matter", said Carracosta. "The others will vote off the one who caused the loss."

"You have a point, but still", said Swellow. "How are we gonna win if we only have seven people left and the other team has like…nine."

"Easy, we just have to believe", said Carracosta.

All three girls gave him looks. Mienshao picked up her gun and shot him, covering him from head to toe with paint.

"Gee, thanks a lot", said Carracosta.

**000**

"Carracosta is out", said Raikou.

**000**

"Why'd you do that Mienshao?" asked Floatzel.

"Hey, he was acting stupid", said Mienshao. "Believing is just something people say to avoid actually trying."

"Yeah, I know, but he was still on our team", said Floatzel.

"We're gonna lose either way", said Mienshao.

"Probably, but that was still uncalled for", said Sigilyph before she heard two gunshots.

She, Swellow, and Sigilyph looked at their chests and saw them covered in paint. They both turned to Mienshao.

"I didn't do it, I put the gun down a long time ago", said Mienshao before another gunshot was heard and her chest had paint all over it.

"Great", said Mienshao.

**000**

"Mienshao, Floatzel, and Sigilyph are all out. That means that the Palkias are two players away from victory."

**000**

Xatu was ignoring the challenge and was standing on top of his cabin, staring at the sun, oblivious to everything around him. Rufflet, Swanna, Wooper, and Pidgeotto flew up next to him to figure out why he wasn't helping.

"Xatu, why are you just standing there?" asked Pidgeotto.

Xatu said nothing and continued to stare.

"XATU!" shouted Pidgeotto.

Xatu blinked and snapped out of his trance. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Why aren't you helping us?" asked Wooper.

Xatu sighed. "This challenge is testing our intellectual skills by pitting us against one another, even your own teammates. The reward is simply an idol that gives you immunity for one and only one elimination. There is really no gain for if you are fair, you shall not be punished."

"So…your saying that whoever gets immunity will end up being safe that episode anyway?" asked Pidgeotto.

"Exactly."

"Man, we are so lucky to have a Xatu on our team", said Rufflet.

"Yeah", said Swanna.

"Wait, do you guys hear something?" asked Wooper.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Farfetch'd as he shot them all in mid-air.

"Oh, what the fuck?" asked Pidgeotto.

**000**

"Pidgeotto, Wooper, Xatu, Swanna, and Rufflet are all out!" announced Raikou. "That means that there are only four players left on the Palkias."

**000**

"Okay, baby, I think we should stop right now and focus on the challenge…just for now", said Tyranitar, panting. "We need to win."

"Fine…with me", said Typhlosion through hard pants.

She and Tyranitar were walking around the entire camp trying to find some of the players on their team, with no luck.

"Where are they?" asked Typhlosion.

"Um…Typhlosion, how long were we...you know-"

"Um…about… 47 minutes, why?"

"The other team has the war veteran with a psychosis disorder right?" asked Tyranitar

Typhlosion then realized what he was saying.

"Are you saying that we had sex during the entire challenge…and didn't even get caught?" she asked.

"It looks that way.

"Ugh…I have a feeling one of us is gonna be voted out if we lose", said Typhlosion.

"Baby, we're the strongest ones on the team", said Tyranitar. "It's a little too early for us to be eliminated…don't you think?"

Typhlosion smiled at him. "Okay, I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right, now let's go", said Tyranitar.

**000**

Fraxure and Lairon were walking along, ignoring and trying to forget about what they'd done before.

"Okay, we have to promise never to tell anyone about that, ever", said Lairon.

"Deal", said Fraxure as heard a rustling in the bushes.

Vibrava, who was now Virgil, flew out of the bushes and started shooting like a maniac, which was exactly what Virgil was.

Fraxure dodged the first few and shot back, but Vibrava dodged and shot again, successfully hitting both him and Lairon.

"Damn it", cursed Fraxure.

Vibrava grinned evilly and flew off.

**000**

"Fraxure and Lairon are both out", said Raikou. "Now there it's two-to-two."

"Hey Raikou, have you noticed that we've been letting them shoot whoever they want?" asked Entei.

"Yeah", said Raikou.

"Well, why'd we have to tell them all those stupid rules if we were gonna let them attack each other mercilessly?" asked Entei. "Wait…why am I even questioning this? I love violence!"

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion were staying close together in an attempt to not get caught.

"I'm getting worried", said Typhlosion.

"I know, I am too", said Tyranitar. "Farfetch'd is fucking resilient and in a challenge like this…it's like he's in his element."

"I know, that's why I'm worried."

"Well, as long we still together, we'll be fine", said Tyranitar.

Typhlosion hugged him tight until she heard a noise…like a branch breaking.

"Did you hear that?" asked Typhlosion.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's coming", said Tyranitar.

"Let's run!" she said.

"We have guns too…remember", said Tyranitar.

"Oh right", said Typhlosion, blushing at her moronic statement.

The couple got ready to face whatever was about to pop out of those bushes. The organism hopped out of the bushes, revealing itself to be…

"…a Pachirisu?" asked Tyranitar as the EleSquirrel Pokemon ran away. "I thought for sure that was gonna be Farfetch'd."

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" a deep voice roared as the couple felt themselves being shot by a barrage of paint.

"Damn it! It was a fucking trap!" shouted Typhlosion.

**000**

"Tyranitar and Typhlosion are out, meaning that the Dialgas win!"

Everyone who was eliminated was transported to the booth by an unseen force.

"Why are we here?" asked Crawdaunt. "We won."

"Yeah, but Farfetch'd and Vibrava are still in, and the challenge isn't over until one of them loses", said Entei.

"Oh boy, I can tell this is gonna be a long wait", said Drilbur.

"What makes you say that? Farfetch'd would destroy Vibrava", said Zoroark.

"Well…normally yes, but Vibrava has…um…changed into a character called Virgil, who happens to be a war maniac obsessed with causing destruction and pain."

"That's the same thing Farfetch'd is…except Farfetch'd's is natural, Vibrava's faking", said Mienshao.

"Yeah…but when he's like this, he goes nuts, so…"

"This is gonna be sweet", said Wooper as a TV screen showed the two of them.

**000**

Farfetch'd was stalking around in the bushes, trying to find more victims. He saw the Pachirisu from earlier wave at him and he grinned evilly. He pointed his stalk at it, and somehow fired at it, blowing it up, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes.

Farfetch'd heard a noise and swiftly turned back towards the pathway. Vibrava was flying around, attempting to find at least one more victim.

Farfetch'd grinned as the dragon type veered around a corner. Farfetch'd flew after him and pointed his stalk at him. Before he could fire, Vibrava flew straight up and fired his own weapon. Farfetch'd dodged out of the way and fired again. Vibrava flew away, dodging all of Farfetch'd's paintballs, and was soon followed by him.

Vibrava looked back to see if he was still behind him, but he ended up hitting his head against a tree, sadly changing him into Doh.

Vibrava guffawed and clung to the tree. Farfetch'd took his chance and shot him in the back, claiming victory.

**000**

"Farfetch'd wins!" announced Raikou.

"This was a complete waste of time", said Kirlia.

"Yeah, we know", said Entei.

"Now, Palkias, we'll be seeing you guys at elimination", said Raikou.

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion had asked a few of their teammates to meet them by the mess hall.

"Alright guys, what are we gonna do?" asked Tyranitar. "Who do you think we should vote for?"

"Well, I think we should vote for Honchkrow", said Flaaffy. "He was the first one out on our team."

"Yeah, he was…but remember, Pidgeotto shot him for immunity, which she didn't get", said Wooper.

"Um…you reminded her", said Swanna.

"Yeah, but I didn't shoot anyone, I don't even have arms!" said Wooper.

"Yeah, I guess we can vote for Pidgeotto", said Zoroark. "We have too many flying-types on this team already. Xatu and Swanna are specific flying-types and we can use them later on."

"Yeah, plus Rufflet and Pidgeotto are Normal/Flying-types, and they aren't that good players", said Flaaffy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wooper. "Rufflet won the dodgeball challenge for us and he's an awesome friend. No offense to Pidgeotto, but she seems too demanding…and she has done that much for the team."

"Well…I guess that settles who's leaving", said Typhlosion.

**000**

Houndoom was out of the infirmary and was doing alright after being shot with an actual bullet, which was pulled from his side.

"You alright baby?" asked Absol.

"Yeah…I'm fine, I'm just a little sore", said Houndoom.

"It's great that you're alright man", said Lucario.

"Yeah, we though we'd lose you for a minute there", said Arcanine. "What happened anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I just felt myself get shot", said Houndoom. "I thought it was just paint, but it turned out to be real blood."

"Do you who did it?" asked Mightyena.

"When I found out who did this, I am going to rip out their intestines and hang them with them", said Absol darkly.

"I don't blame you", said Ninetales, shrugging her shoulders.

"POWERFUL PALKIAS! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR ELIMINATION CEREMONY!"

**000**

"**Pidgeotto", said Typhlosion.**

**000**

"**Sorry Pidge", said Flaaffy.**

**000**

"**Pidgeotto", said Zoroark.**

**000**

"Alright, you all know the drill", said Raikou. "Tyranitar…Typhlosion…Arcanine…Wooper…Swanna…"

The five received their poffins.

"…Zoroark…Lucario…Rufflet…Fraxure…Lairon…Flaaffy…X atu…Absol…Ninetales…Mightyena…Houndoom…Luxray."

Honchkrow and Pidgeotto gasped and looked at each other, nervously.

"Yeah…there's gonna be some heartbreak in this elimination. The final camper safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Honchkrow."

"What? Why did you guys vote me out?" asked Pidgeotto.

"You got Honchkrow out", said Tyranitar. "He could've made it further."

Pidgeotto sighed. "Fine."

Pidgeotto flew towards the dock, with Honchkrow going after her.

"Alright, you guys can go now", said Raikou as he and Entei went towards the dock.

"Alright Pidgeotto, I guess I'll see you around", said Honchkrow.

"Yeah, well…" started Pidgeotto, giving him a kiss on the check. "Win for us, okay?"

Honchkrow nodded. "Okay."

Pidgeotto flew away, just as Raikou and Entei came up to the dock.

"Wait, did she just fly away?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah."

"Dammit!" shouted Raikou. "Well, go to your cabin."

Honchkrow shrugged and flew off.

"This is just great, we didn't get to blow anyone up", said Entei.

Raikou then got an idea. "Oh Terry!"

A Jigglypuff intern came out from the sidelines. "Yeah?"

"Can you sit in this chair please?"

"Okay?" responded Terry as he sat in the chair.

Entei lit the fireworks while Terry was watching Raikou.

"So…now wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

"Ah, sweet explosions", said Raikou.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Entei.

"It sure is…" said Raikou.

**000**

**Well Pidgeotto's gone. It's okay, I didn't really like her anyway, and it was like she was just…there, even if she was leading an alliance. I guess Swanna and Flaaffy forgot huh? TTT Farfetch'd vs. Vibrava, of course Farfetch'd would win. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and add to favorites if you enjoyed. I'll see ya later guys, with another episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Also, I now have my own deviantart account if you wanna check it out, just look on my profile for the link. Thanks again for reading. Stay awesome guys, BYE!**

**Next time****: You can't handle the truth!**


	13. Episode 13: Ain't That The Truth!

**Here's another chapter**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Wait…you two did what?!" asked Honchkrow, surprised.

"We…made out", admitted Lairon.

"I thought you said that you hated him", said Honchkrow, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but…I think I kinda do, too", said Lairon.

"Ugh…I've had enough of your mixed emotions about Fraxure", said Honchkrow. "You've lost our prime objective-making it far in the game."

Lairon sighed. "You're right. I need to get these thoughts out of my head."

"Yeah, and I suggest you do it soon", said Honchkrow.

"Y'know, the funny thing is that we promised each other that we would never speak of it again."

Honchkrow gave her a blank look. "Then why the hell did you tell me?"

"I don't know", said Lairon. "I thought that you would give me some good advice and you just did."

"Okay then", said Honchkrow. "So, what do we do now?"

Lairon's usual devious smirk reappeared after a long time. "We do the same things we've been doing, sabotage or use the votes."

"Glad to have you back."

**000**

"**I may not be all evil, but I don't like it when people are confused about liking someone and get unfocused", said Honchkrow. "If you like someone, just tell them, then you make out, it's logic. After that, you have a girlfriend or boyfriend and you can get on with your life."**

**000**

"Alright, we actually won again, this is a good thing we have going on", said Crawdaunt.

"Um…we've won more times than we've lost", said Vibrava. "It doesn't matter."

"So…winning doesn't matter to you?" asked Krabby.

"No…it does, but that not what I meant", said Vibrava.

"I think he means that it's okay to lose because as long as it's not too common, we still have a chance to make it far", said Swablu. "Isn't that right Vibrava?"

"That's exactly what I meant…thank you Swablu."

"Listen ant lion, my whole purpose for coming here is to win, and that's what I'm planning to do", said Krabby, shoving him into a pile of sticks.

"Krabby!" said Kirlia.

Vibrava come out of the pile with a charismatic smile and a small stick in his mouth resembling a toothpick.

"Eh, bada-bing, bada-boom", said Vibrava in an Italian accent.

Drilbur held a claw to his face and sighed. "Mario", he whispered under his breath.

"How _you_ doing?" asked Vibrava to Swablu, making her blush.

Drilbur was about to smack Vibrava's back to snap him out of it, but Krabby beat him to the punch, spraying him with a Water Gun.

Vibrava stammered and regained his posture. "Heh, sorry", he apologized sheepishly.

"Vibrava, you are starting to annoy me with those stupid characters", said Krabby.

"Sorry, but-wait a minute, _you're_ the one who pushed _me_!"

"Okay Vibrava, we already have Crawdaunt always arguing with Krabby, we don't need someone else doing it", said Kirlia. "Plus, you have a good point."

"What?" asked an agitated Krabby. "Kirlia, you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious", said Kirlia. "We don't have to purposely lose, though."

"That's what I'm saying", said Vibrava. "We can still work hard, but we don't have to get mad if we lose."

"Well, you do that, I'll stick to what I've been doing", said Krabby.

"What about you Crawdaunt?" asked Drilbur.

"No comment", he simply said. "Let's just get back to the cabins."

**000**

Farfetch'd was sleeping peacefully and dreaming.

_**-In Farfetch'd Dream-**_

Farfetch'd was in a meadow sitting at a table. He was surrounded by a Delibird, a Jigglypuff, and a Leavanny.

"Would you like more tea Mr. Fluffy?" asked Farfetch'd.

"Sure, thanks a lot", replied the Delibird, holding out his cup.

"Man, this is fun", said the Leavanny in a shrill voice.

"Yeah, it sure i-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the Jigglypuff as a knife impaled her through the stomach, killing her instantly.

Farfetch'd jumped back away from the table as the Leavanny was skinned by the same knife. Mr. Fluffy was eviscerated through the mouth by the same knife.

Farfetch'd eyes widened in horror as the knife came towards him at high speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**-Back to Reality-**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Farfetch'd as he gripped his covers tight and started panting at the sound of a bullhorn. His eyes turned red, he gained his evil smile and he cocked his stalk.

Farfetch'd looked around his cabin and saw all of his teammates sleeping. He grinned and went towards all of them.

**000**

The Palkias and the females from the Dialgas had all heard the bullhorn and went to the middle of the campgrounds.

"Where are the guys from your team?" asked Raikou to Cinccino.

"I don't know", said Cinccino. "I think they heard the bullhorn."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all heard.

Everyone immediately turned around and saw the guys from the Dialgas running towards them. Once they reached the group, they hid behind Raikou and Entei.

"What are you guys running from?" asked Raikou.

Drilbur was hiding behind Entei, who growled, making him glare back, not moving.

"Well?" asked Raikou.

All of a sudden, everyone heard an evil cackle. They turned around and saw Farfetch'd laughing evilly and staring them all down with those piercing red eyes.

"Um…Farfetch'd, c-calm d-down", said Swellow.

Farfetch'd cocked his stalk like a gun and shot at the air. The bullet from the stalk hit a Fearow, killing it and making it land in front of everyone. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

As he started taking steps towards the others, Raikou yawned and used Thunder, successfully snapping him out of it.

Farfetch'd sat up after being attacked and he was panting erratically.

"Okay, now that everything's back to normal, let's get on with the challenge I like to call 'Truth or Flare'", said Raikou as the males from the Dialgas moved away from Raikou.

"Why is it called Truth or Flare?" asked Wooper.

"We're gonna be telling you all each other's secrets and personal information", said Raikou. "After we tell you what that person did, you have to guess who that person is, and the person cannot answer for their own information."

"What happens if we get it wrong?" asked Blitzle.

"You get blasted by a Flamethrower", said Raikou smiling. "If you get blasted three times, you're out."

"What if you're a Fire-type?" asked Houndoom.

"The flames will still hurt you, because we've equipped the seat you'll be sitting on with the ability Mold Breaker, meaning you'll be harmed despite abilities and types", said Entei smiling evilly.

"Shit", cursed Ninetales.

"Alright, let's get going", said Raikou.

**000**

The campers were placed on different sides of the gymnasium because of their teams. The Dialgas were on the left and the Palkias were on the right.

"Alright, we're gonna start this game", said Raikou. "If you want to answer, you press the button on your desk, which will make your desk glow. Each answer you give is worth two points. If you miss a question, you lose two points and get blasted, as you know."

"Alright, start the pain", said Entei, excitedly.

"Who here was given only a piece of pizza for Christmas?"

"Wow, their parents must've been poor as hell", laughed Zoroark.

Drilbur hit his button. "I'm guessing it's Piloswine."

"Incorrect", said Raikou. "You lose two points; meaning that you have -2 points, and..."

"AAHHHHHHH!" shouted Drilbur as he was hit by an intense Flamethrower. He breathed out a puff of smoke.

Xatu pressed his button. "Gulpin."

"Correct, you guys have 2 points. Way to get started", said Raikou as the Dialgas glared at Drilbur. "Who is allergic to hay?"

Lucario hit his button. "Um…Cinccino?"

"What? I'm not allergic to hay!" shouted Cinccino.

"You guys lose 2 points", said Raikou. "And…"

Lucario was immediately singed by the Flamethrower, almost making him faint.

Xatu hit his button again. "I believe it is Ponyta."

"Correct again", said Raikou.

"You're allergic to hay?" asked Espeon.

"Yeah…ironic, huh?" asked Ponyta.

"Alright, next question", said Raikou. "Who wasn't fully potty trained until they were 15?"

"What the fuck?!" laughed Crawdaunt.

Espeon hit her button. "Carracosta."

"Correct."

Carracosta blushed hard from the embarrassment.

"Uh…Carracosta, quick question. How old are you now?" asked Drilbur.

"18", said Carracosta.

"Wait, you got potty trained 3 years ago?" asked Krabby.

"No offense, but my parents were idiots", said Carracosta.

"Alright, you guys now have 0 points and the Palkias have 2", said Raikou. "Next question, who here is addicted to static electricity?"

Ponyta immediately hit her button. "Blitzle."

"Correct."

Blitzle and Ponyta exchanged glances, one sad, the other apologetic.

"Alright, who lost their virginity at the age of 7?" asked Raikou.

"Wow, someone here's a player", said Gulpin.

Most of the girls turned to their boyfriends, who gave them confused looks. Houndoom, however, looked at Absol and noticed that her head was down and that she looked as though she was about to cry. As he made his way toward her, his tail unknowingly hit the button.

"Absol?"

"Correct."

Absol and Houndoom's eyes both widened as Absol broke down into tears.

"I thought you said you got raped before you came here", said Houndoom, hugging her.

"I just said that so that no one will feel that bad for me", she cried.

"Alright, alright, enough with the sob stories, next question", said Raikou. "Who hates pie?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Lucario.

"Flaaffy", answered Swanna.

"Correct, next question-who was targeted by 6 horny females during mating season around their home?"

"Wow, a lot of us have some fucked up lives", said Piloswine.

"True that", said Vanillite.

Swablu pressed her button. "Luxray?"

"Incorrect", said Raikou.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Swablu as she was burned.

Kirlia hit her button. "Arcanine?"

"Correct."

"Never speak of that again", said Arcanine, his tone serious.

"Okay then, who dreams about tea parties and rainbows?" asked Raikou.

"Okay…it's either one of the girls or Manectric", said Vanillite.

Honchkrow hit his button. "Manectric."

"Nope"

"SHHHIIITTT!" shouted Honchkrow as the Flamethrower burned his tail.

Vibrava hit his button. "Sunflora?"

"No"

"AAHHHHH!" screamed Vibrava as he was burned.

Mightyena hit her button. "Um…Rufflet?"

"Nope"

Mightyena whimpered in pain as the flames burned her.

Xatu sighed. "Farfetch'd."

"Correct."

Everyone looked at Farfetch'd, shocked and confused.

"Don't judge me", he said, folding his wings.

"Oh we know not to do that, you'll kill us in our sleep", said Lucario.

"I wouldn't do that…unless I'm flipped out", said Farfetch'd sheepishly.

"Okay, ignoring everything, who quit their job because of sexual harassment?"

"Well, that's gonna be tough; there's a lot of sexy girls here", said Crawdaunt.

Gulpin hit his button. "Floatzel."

"Uh…correct."

Everyone, including Floatzel, stared at him in shock.

"Um…how did you know that?" asked Mienshao.

"I…might've heard you two talking in the shower."

"What the-you went into the girl's bathroom?!" yelled Swellow. "That's sick."

"No, I know that's forbidden territory because of the threat of a brutal beat down", said Gulpin. "I was in the bathroom and since the bathrooms were next to each other, I heard a lot of moans and pants coming from next door and I heard water running", he explained, making both Floatzel and Mienshao blush.

"You didn't think to call anybody?" asked Blitzle, earning him a kick from Ponyta.

"No, 'cause I knew that I'd be blamed", said Gulpin. "So, back to what I was saying, after I heard them, er-hem…finish. They started talking about what each other had to go through, and I heard about the job thing. The End."

"Can I kill him?" asked Floatzel.

"Well, he technically didn't do anything, so I think that it'd be uncalled for", said Vibrava.

"Okay! Enough, the story's over", said Raikou as he read the next question. "Who has a condition that can cause others pain? This question has multiple answers."

Ninetales pressed her button. "Farfetch'd, obviously."

"Okay, that's one."

Everyone looked around at their teammates and didn't really think that anyone else had anything. Espeon remember about what Carracosta said the other day and pressed her button.

"Carracosta?" she said in a questioning way.

"That's two."

Everyone looked at Carracosta, who was looking away sheepishly.

Drilbur thought about Vibrava's condition and thought if it could cause harm. He then remembered Butch, Russell, and Virgil and immediately hit his button. "Vibrava."

"That's three and there's two more."

Vibrava gave Drilbur a disappointed look.

"Sorry", Drilbur mouthed.

"Who the fuck else has a condition?" asked Zoroark.

Xatu hit his button. "Yanma."

"Correct."

"What the hell does Yanma have?" asked Swanna.

"ADHD", responded Raikou. "As you all know, Farfetch'd has PTSD, Carracosta has Bi-Polar Disorder, and Vibrava has-"

"Nothing, I have nothing!" interrupted Vibrava, giving Raikou a look.

"Well, actually you have-"

Vibrava growled angrily as his tail raised up slightly.

Raikou saw this and then remembered that Vibrava was a** Ground**/Dragon-type. He changed the subject and continued with the same question. "There's one more person."

Piloswine saw Cinccino cleaning her desk off and sighed before hitting his button. "Cinccino."

"Correct, she has OCD", said Raikou. "Alright, the Dialgas have 6 points and the Palkias have 8 points. Here's the next question. Who got kicked really hard in the private part to the point they could only speak in squeals?"

"Damn, one of us must've really pissed a girl off", said Vanillite before hitting his button. "Um…my guess is…Lucario."

"And your guess is correct", said Raikou.

"Damn, who the hell did _you _piss off?" asked Arcanine.

"My sister", said Lucario, making most of the guys try to hold in their laughs.

"Okay, who here was orally raped here on the island", said Raikou.

"Wow, that's the easiest question", said Mightyena as she hit her button. "Luxray."

"Correct."

"Babe, can you never speak of that again?" asked Luxray, holding his head on the desk.

"Sure."

"Alright, who here is actually 100 years old?" asked Raikou.

"What the hell?" asked Lairon. "Who here is that old?"

"Think about it", said Raikou.

Everyone looked around and soon everyone got the same idea. They all turned towards Sigilyph.

"What?" asked Sigilyph, nervousness evident in her voice.

Floatzel hit her button. "Sigilyph."

"Correct."

"You're 100?" asked Wooper.

"Well, in my biological time period yes, but in this time period I'm only 17", said Sigilyph.

"Okay, let's move on with the final question so we can move on to the next challenges", said Raikou. "Who here has been pushed hard throughout their lives to the point were they once shut down and was oblivious to everything around them until the day that one of their parents died, which is when everything started frightening them ?"

Everyone went wide-eyed…except for whom it was.

"Who's life is that fucked up?" asked Typhlosion.

"Yeah, seriously. That's some dark shit", said Tyranitar.

Wooper headbutted his button. "Rufflet."

"That is…correct", said Raikou. "The Palkias win."

Nobody cheered, as everyone focused their attention on Rufflet, who was staring blankly into space, seeming as though he was in a trance.

"Rufflet?" asked Swanna.

Rufflet blinked and turned to her. "Yeah?"

He was then embraced in a hug by her. Rufflet was nervous at first but then he smiled and hugged her back.

"Alright, let's move on to the next challenge", said Raikou.

**000**

Everyone went back outside.

"What's the stupid challenge this time?" asked Krabby.

"Well, since today's challenges are about truths, we're gonna continue with that", said Raikou. "So…the next challenge is to line up from youngest to oldest."

Everyone gave him a look.

"What does that have to do with the truth?" asked Fraxure.

"Women always lie about their age to avoid making themselves feel older, so we're gonna make you all admit your true ages because I think only a few of you have really told others your age", said Raikou.

"What if you're the same age?" asked Swanna.

"Month and Date", said Entei.

"Fine", said Swanna.

"Alright, get situated because after you're done, it's gonna be time for the last challenge", said Raikou.

"Oh joy", said Piloswine.

**000**

"Okay, this shouldn't take long", said Tyranitar. "Since I'm pretty sure that we're all over 15 and under 21, so…let's get this over with. How many of us are 16?"

Flaaffy, Mightyena, and Swanna raised their appendages.

"Wow, only three", said Tyranitar. "You girls sure are young."

"Yeah", said Flaaffy. "And I always thought that Rufflet was the same age as us."

"So did I", said Wooper, turning to Rufflet, who smiled sheepishly.

"So…which one of you is the oldest?" asked Typhlosion.

"Well…I was born in April", said Flaaffy.

"I was born in January", said Mightyena.

"February", said Swanna.

"What? I'm the youngest one on the team?" asked Flaaffy, shocked.

"Looks like it", said Houndoom.

"Alright, so it's Flaaffy, then Swanna, then Mightyena first for the 16 year-olds", said Tyranitar.

The three of them got in a line.

"So far, so good", said Typhlosion.

**000**

"I was born in November", said Floatzel. "I'm 19."

"Is anyone else 19?" asked Cinccino.

Mienshao and Carracosta rose their appendages.

"Months?" asked Cinccino.

"December", said Mienshao.

"August", said Carracosta.

"Okay, Carracosta, you're the oldest, so you get at the back of the line. Floatzel gets in front of him, and Mienshao in front of her", said Cinccino.

The three of them got in position.

"Um…Cinccino, I think I'm the oldest, I'm 20", said Farfetch'd.

"Oh…then get behind Carracosta", said Cinccino.

Farfetch'd got behind Carracosta, but was slightly out of place.

"GET IN LINE!" shouted Cinccino, slightly panicked.

Farfetch'd jumped and got in line.

"Alright…who's next?"

**000**

"Okay, who's 17?" asked Tyranitar.

Typhlosion, Ninetales, Absol, Fraxure, Lairon, Honchkrow, and Zoroark rose their appendages.

"Whoa", said Tyranitar, after realizing that it was only him, Arcanine, Houndoom, Luxray, Lucario, Wooper, Xatu, and Rufflet left. "Okay, who was born in January?"

Typhlosion and Ninetales rose their paws.

"Okay, you two are the oldest for the 17 year-olds", said Tyranitar. "What months were the rest of you born?"

"December", said Zoroark.

"April", said Absol.

"May", muttered Lairon.

"March", said Fraxure.

"September", said Honchkrow.

"Okay then", said Tyranitar. "What about you girls, what days were you born on?"

"I was born January 17th", said Ninetales.

"I was born January 4th", said Typhlosion.

"Alright, that settles it, Zoroark goes behind Mightyena, then um…Honchkrow goes behind her, after him it's Lairon, then Absol, Fraxure, Ninetales, and Typhlosion."

"Okay this last part is gonna be easy", said Tyranitar.

"Yeah, it sure is", said Wooper with a smile.

**000**

So far, more than half of the Dialgas were in line. From oldest to youngest, they had Farfetch'd, Carracosta, Floatzel, Mienshao, then Crawdaunt, Piloswine, Vanillite, Blitzle, Kirlia, Swellow, Sigilyph, Vibrava, Drilbur, and Ponyta.

"Okay, we have the 18 and 17 year-olds covered, now, I'm guessing the rest of you are 16", said Cinccino. "I'm 17, and I was born in February, so I'm behind Swellow. Now, what about the rest of you?"

"I was born in June", said Gulpin.

"July", said Espeon.

"I was born in October", said Krabby.

"August", said Swablu.

"No…no…" repeated Krabby softly.

"Ha! You're the youngest Krappy!" laughed Crawdaunt.

"That means I'll live longer", said Krabby grinning at him, making Crawdaunt glare at her.

"YES! WE'RE DONE!" cheered Cinccino.

"Not exactly, you guys have to get in line", said Vanillite.

"Oh yeah", said Cinccino sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Cinccino got between Swellow and Kirlia, as Gulpin got in front of Ponyta. Espeon got in front of him, and Swablu got in front of her. To finish the line, Krabby got in front.

"THE DIALGAS WIN!" announced Raikou.

"Damn it", said Tyranitar as he continued getting his team in line. "Okay, we're all 18 or 19. I'm 18 and I was born in January. Who was born in December, November, or October?"

Xatu rose a wing.

"Okay, get behind Typhlosion", said Tyranitar.

Xatu immediately flew over to her and stood there.

"September?"

Wooper hopped behind Xatu.

"Okay let's just make this quick, when were you born?" asked Lucario to Arcanine.

"July"

"Houndoom?"

"August", said Houndoom.

"Luxray?"

"July"

"Ugh, July what?"

"I was born July 17th", said Arcanine.

"I was born July 19th", said Luxray.

"Alright, Arcanine's older."

"I was born in March", said Rufflet.

"Okay, I was born in February, so Houndoom gets behind Wooper, Luxray gets behind him, Arcanine behind him, then Rufflet, then me, and then Tyranitar", said Lucario.

Everyone got in place just as Raikou and Entei came towards their team.

"It's about time you guys finished", said Raikou.

"Shut up", said Flaaffy.

"Ok, ignoring the sheep, it's time for the final challenge", said Raikou.

"What is it now? When did we lose our virginities?" asked Lairon.

"No…although we could add it as an extra challenge", said Raikou, grinning with Entei.

"Never mind", said Lairon quickly.

"Alright, now if there aren't anymore interruptions, the final challenge is…a Pokémon battle."

"Really?" asked Vanillite.

"You didn't let me finish…" said Raikou. "Continuing with the truth theme, you'll be battling the dragon of truth…Reshiram!"

The pure white dragoness flew towards everyone and landed with a roar.

Everyone immediately went wide-eyed in astonishment.

"You're kidding right?" asked Vibrava.

"Nope, the oldest player and youngest player on each team must battle Reshiram. If you win, your team gets an advantage on tomorrow's challenge, and the losing team goes to elimination."

"What if both players are knocked out?" asked Piloswine.

"You automatically lose", said Raikou.

"What if neither team wins?" asked Mienshao.

"Then you both will come together as a whole and vote for whoever you want."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, Tyranitar and Flaaffy, since you guys' team took too long, you get to go first", said Raikou, making the two of them look at each other uneasy.

Reshiram was waiting in anticipation as Tyranitar and Flaaffy approached her.

"So…you two are my first opponents?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I guess", said Tyranitar.

"Okay then-", said Reshiram a she fired a yellow beam of energy at the two of them.

The duo dodged and Tyranitar stomped on the ground, making everyone shake, including Reshiram and Flaaffy, who fell to the ground.

"Crap", said Tyranitar as he went over to Flaaffy, who had fell due to his Earthquake attack. He helped her up as Reshiram fired a star of fire at the two of them. Tyranitar tossed Flaaffy out of the way and took the hit.

Tyranitar's green rocky body was able to protect him from the high temperature Fire Blast. Flaaffy got up, which Reshiram noticed, and tried to use Thunder, but was still too weak from Tyranitar's Earthquake.

Reshiram flew into the air in a ball of fire and flew down at Flaaffy, striking her with a lot of power. Flaaffy fell to the ground badly shaken and weak. She struggled to get up, but fell back down, closing her eyes, and whimpering.

"Come on Flaaffy! We have to win this!" said Tyranitar as he dodged another Fire Blast. "Come on! You can do it!"

Flaaffy's eyes flew back open and she stood up. She growled and started glowing.

"What the-"said Rufflet.

Flaaffy's wool disappeared, her tail and body changed colors and a red gem appeared on her head. She had evolved into an Ampharos.

Using her new power, her eyes glowed a dark red and she unleashed a torrent of blows and blasts to the white dragoness, effectively bringing her down.

"Fl-um…Ampharos…did you just use Outrage?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah", she said in a confident voice. "I did!"

"I thought you had to be tutored to learn that", said Wooper.

"I was, I was taught by a Druddigon that lived by my home", said Ampharos, smiling.

"Well…you beat the crap out of Reshiram and I don't think she'll be getting up anytime soon", said Entei.

"Yeah, you might wanna call Zekrom to come get her", said Raikou. "Well…it looks like the Dialgas are going to elimination."

"What? How is that fair?" asked Kirlia.

"To tell you the truth…it's not", said Raikou. "But since Farfetch'd has immunity anyway and Krabby is too small to beat Reshiram anyway, you guys would've lost anyway.

The Dialgas all groaned.

**000**

"Alright guys, who do you think we should vote for?" asked Drilbur.

"I'm not sure…but I think we should vote for either Cinccino or Sigilyph", said Vibrava.

"Why them?" asked Kirlia.

"Well…I used the process of elimination", said Vibrava. "Gulpin and Piloswine are useful in eating challenges, Farfetch'd is well…crazy and can be extremely useful later on, Blitzle and Ponyta are both equally strong…and they're the only fire-type and electric-type on our team. Vanillite is the only pure ice-type we have, Swellow is useful because she's a flying-type-"

"But isn't Sigilyph a flying-type?" asked Crawdaunt.

"Yeah…I was getting to that", said Vibrava. "-and Floatzel and Mienshao mean business. Sigilyph is a psychic/flying-type and she's 100. We already have two psychic-types and two flying-types, so she's kinda in between. And Cinccino's just…too neat and clean…and I hate the yelling."

"Well…Cinccino's the only pure normal-type on our team, which means that she may know a lot of different moves."

"Yeah, you're right about that", said Swablu. "But she's still a little nuts."

"So I guess the vote's unanimous", said Krabby.

**000**

"Alright Dialgas you all know the drill", said Raikou. "Farfetch'd…Swablu…Vibrava…Carracosta…Drilbur…Mienshao…Floatzel…Swellow…Kirlia…Crawdaunt…Krabby…Piloswine…Vanillite…Gulpin…Ponyta…Blitzle…and Espeon, you all are safe."

"Sigilyph…Cinccino…one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sigilyph."

Sigilyph looked down as Cinccino caught her poffin and dusted it off with her fur.

"I don't need to know why I was eliminated, I'll just go", said Sigilyph as she used teleport.

"No wait-", said Raikou, but it was too late. "Damn it! Dialgas, just leave please."

"No problem", said Drilbur as he and the others left.

"Well…it looks like it's time for another intern", said Entei. "Jeremy!"

A Graveler walked up to the two of them. "What?"

**000**

Jeremy was now flying across the lake.

"Ahh…that felt nice", said Raikou.

"You said it; now let's go get some sleep so we can cause more pain tomorrow."

**000**

**Okay, another chapter done. Sigilyph left, huh? Meh, she didn't do anything really she was just there for moral support. Protector my ass…some truths were revealed about some of the characters…interesting. Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time with another episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Find out what happens when freeze tag is taken seriously.**


	14. Episode 14: Eezy Peezy Demon Freezy

**Here's another thrilling episode of UTPI!**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Alright, we got Sigilyph out", said Krabby. "Now what do we do if we lose again?"

"What do you mean?" asked Drilbur.

"I mean who do we target", said Krabby. "You know there's a bunch of useless people on our team…in my perspective of course."

"We don't target anyone, we're not evil", said Kirlia. "We're just gonna get rid of the people who either failed the challenges or the ones who are useless…even though I don't think the latter is gonna happen anytime soon."

Krabby growled in frustration.

"No need to get crabby, Krabby", said Vibrava.

"That's not funny", said Krabby.

"I wasn't trying to be", replied Vibrava.

"Okay, you know what, forget about it", said Krabby as she stayed quiet.

"Whoa, Vibrava what did you do?" asked Crawdaunt. "I might need you to teach me."

Krabby's right claw glowed as she smacked Crawdaunt in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice Crabhammer", commented Swablu.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go get breakfast", said Drilbur as walked off.

"Hey, wait for me!" said Vibrava, following Drilbur.

"Typical guys, always thinking with their stomachs more than their brains", said Swablu.

"Swablu, trust me, it's not just their stomachs", said Kirlia.

**000**

"**Stupid Krabby", said Crawdaunt, rubbing his face.**

**000**

Drilbur and Vibrava entered the mess hall, where coincidentally everyone else was as well.

"So…what's for breakfast today?" asked Drilbur as he and Vibrava sat down.

"Grayish-brown mush covered in red sauce and black spots", said Blitzle.

Drilbur groaned. "Of course, the breakfast is terrible."

"It's fine to me", said Gulpin.

"Yeah, me too", said Piloswine.

"You're two out of nine Pokemon who eat anything", said Swellow. "Of course you like this crap."

"Sometimes its great being like this", said Gulpin, "well…unless arugula is involved."

"Ugh…" groaned Lairon as Kirlia, Swablu, Krabby, and a now conscious Crawdaunt entered the mess hall.

"Why'd we all come in here?" asked Kirlia.

"Not sure", said Ampharos. "I think it's because of the giant sign they put in front of our cabins that said meet them in the mess hall."

"Oh, so that was what that sign meant, I thought it was a suggestion", said Crawdaunt. "I didn't really want to be tortured today."

"Well, I don't know what's taking them so long", said Swanna.

"It's Raikou and Entei, they're always late", said Mightyena.

A sudden eerie silence enveloped the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is about to happ-"

Swellow didn't get to finish her sentence as she was frozen solid. Everyone saw this and gasped.

"Vanillite?" asked Houndoom.

"I didn't do it", said Vanillite, who was frightened himself.

"Then who d-"started Zoroark before she was frozen as well.

"Okay, I'm outta here", said Drilbur as he tried to run out of the door, only for it to close.

"Aw crap", said Vibrava.

Suddenly, the intercom inside the mess hall came on.

"Hello campers and welcome to your next challenge-freeze tag!"

They recognized the voice as Raikou's.

"What the hell?!" shouted Houndoom.

"That's right; the only difference is that we've upgraded it so that its name actually has its literal meaning."

"So what, we have to actually freeze people?" asked Espeon.

"No, Kyurem is gonna be hunting you down and blasting you with NeverMeltIce so that you can't thaw out until the challenge is over", said Raikou. "The object is to be the last player standing for your team."

"Wait, isn't Kyurem the strongest Dragon-type Pokemon?" asked Carracosta.

"That's correct."

"Aw great", said Farfetch'd.

"Now, we've already eliminated one player from each of your teams so that it can be even", said Raikou.

"It was already even you jerk!" shouted Krabby.

"I know, but we just like to reduce your load", said Raikou. "Oh and the challenge starts…now!"

The door opened up. Everyone looked at each other before running out of the door.

**000**

"Okay, I think we should hide", said Vanillite.

"I know a great hiding place for you", said Gulpin.

Gulpin opened his huge mouth and swallowed Vanillite. A muffled scream was heard from the inside of his mouth.

"Gulpin, spit him out", said Piloswine.

Gulpin shook his head.

"Gulpin…" said Piloswine, threateningly.

Gulpin sighed and opened his mouth, allowing Vanillite to float out.

"Never…do that…again", said Vanillite, panting.

Suddenly, two icicle piles appeared on either side of them. They looked behind them and saw a gray dragon with piercing yellow eyes glaring at them. "Hello", the dragon said cruelly.

"Shit", said Piloswine as he, Vanillite, and Gulpin ran away.

**000**

Blitzle and Ponyta were hiding inside a cave blocked by a boulder.

"Okay, we just need to stay here until this challenge is over", said Blitzle as he checked the outside. "That sound alright Ponyta?"

He received no response. "Ponyta?"

He turned around and saw that Ponyta was lying down and looking at him seductively.

"Uh…"

Ponyta got up and started walking towards him. Blitzle got nervous and started to back up until he hit the wall of the cave. Smiling, Ponyta locked lips with him, making him go wide-eyed.

Ponyta broke the kiss and looked at him happily.

"Wow", was all Blitzle could say. "I guess at least we have something to do in here."

Ponyta giggled and kissed him again.

**000**

Kirlia and her alliance in their alliance meeting place in the forest.

"Well…this is a great hiding spot", said Crawdaunt sarcastically.

"I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas", said Kirlia.

"That's because there are no thoughts in his head", said Krabby.

"Shut the fuck up", shouted Crawdaunt.

Kyurem came from behind the bushes and immediately froze Crawdaunt and Krabby. Kirlia instantly teleported herself, Drilbur, Vibrava, and Swablu away, seconds before they were blasted at.

"Well, that's four out of thirty-six", said Kyurem evilly as he flew into the air.

**000**

Xatu was staring at the sun, once again ignoring the challenge at hand. Kyurem saw the totem bird staring at the sun.

He took his chance and froze Xatu, getting a perfect shot.

"Thirty-one more to go", said Kyurem as he flew away.

**000**

Rufflet, Wooper, and Swanna were sitting by the beach.

"So Rufflet, what happened in your life that made you the way that you are?" asked Swanna.

Rufflet looked at Wooper, who nodded.

"You see Swanna, Rufflet doesn't like to talk about it that much because it reminds him of what he had to deal with", said Wooper.

"He told you didn't he?" asked Swanna.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm one of his best friends", said Wooper.

"I'm his friend too", said Swanna. "_Even though I want to be more, "_she finished softly.

"What was that?" asked Wooper.

"Nothing", said Swanna. "Just tell me…please Rufflet."

Rufflet sighed. "Fine; my parents used to always look down on me because I was weaker than all of the other Rufflet that lived around my home. They kept trying to get me stronger by paying stronger Pokemon to battle me…but the only think that did was make me more wary and scared of my surroundings. Then, one of the Pokemon that my dad paid to battle me got pissed because he felt that he was paid enough and then he killed my dad."

"What?" asked Swanna, sympathetically.

"Yeah, it gets worse", said Rufflet. "After my dad died, my mom took out all of her anger and frustration on me…saying that it was my fault that he was killed."

"Rufflet…" said Swanna, her voice breaking.

Suddenly, they all heard a few sniffles and turned around to find Kyurem standing there wiping one of his eyes with his claws.

"That was beautiful…" said Kyurem evilly. "Ah-CHOOO!"

He blew a shot of NeverMeltIce at the three of them, freezing them on contact.

"I loved that painful story", said Kyurem. "It warmed my cold heart, but only for two seconds…"

**000**

"Alright, Kyurem is on a roll, he's gotten out eight campers already", said Raikou from inside his trailer. "I'm glad we chose him for this."

"What other choices did we have? Articuno's nice and no one can understand Regice", said Entei.

"True…and Kyurem is very crazy and loves causing pain, just like you, Yveltal, Darkrai", said Raikou. "Sometimes I wonder if you four would have a foursome or something…"

"There is something wrong with you…" said Entei.

**000**

Carracosta, Mienshao, and Floatzel were all hiding in the same cabin, the girls'.

"Why am I here again?" asked Carracosta, slightly agitated.

"We need you for protection", said Mienshao.

"And we can kick your ass if you don't stay", added Floatzel.

Carracosta groaned. "You girls are stronger than me!"

"Well, then we're here for your protection", said Mienshao.

Carracosta sighed as he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up and was blasted by Kyurem, along with Mienshao and Floatzel.

"This is getting too easy", said Kyurem.

**000**

Ampharos was with Lucario roaming around the campgrounds. So far, they weren't spotted.

"This is so easy", said Lucario. "We can just stay unspotted and we'll be okay."

"Maybe, but we just need to focus right now", said Ampharos.

"Wow, Ampharos, evolving sure gave you some confidence", said Lucario.

"Damn right it did."

**000**

Farfetch'd and Cinccino were all hiding deep in the forest.

"Why are we out here?" asked Cinccino. "It's so dirty."

"We're outside, what did you expect?" asked Farfetch'd

"I know we're outside, but why are we in the forest?" asked Cinccino.

"Do you want to be frozen?" asked Farfetch'd.

"I'd rather be frozen than dirty", said Cinccino.

"Wait, do you hear something?" asked Farfetch'd.

"No", said Cinccino. "Do you?"

"Yeah, it's like a faint-"

Farfetch'd didn't get to finish as he was frozen solid. Cinccino screamed and was about to run, but Kyurem was too fast and froze her.

"I love this game", said Kyurem.

**000**

Lairon, Honchkrow, and Fraxure were underground in a shelter that Fraxure had built.

"Okay, just a few questions, how did you build this and when did you build this?" asked Lairon as she looked around.

"You don't need to know", said Fraxure.

"I've got no questions, as long as it protects my body, I'm fine", said Honchkrow.

Suddenly, they all heard a rumbling noise and saw a dirt trail moving towards them. Out of the dirt popped out…a Diglett.

"What's a Diglett doing here?" asked Honchkrow.

"Guys, it's me!" said the Diglett as it revealed itself to be Zoroark.

"Oh, nice disguise", said Fraxure. "Wait, weren't you frozen?

"Thanks and no, I faked that. Don't ask how", said Zoroark as she looked around. "How did you get down here?"

"Fraxure", said Honchkrow simply.

"Okay", said Zoroark. "So do we just stay down here?"

"I guess-" said Lairon.

**000**

Gulpin, Vanillite, and Piloswine were in the kitchen, with Vanillite hiding in the freezer and Gulpin and Piloswine eating all of the food.

"I love this challenge", said Gulpin.

"Yeah, we're not having pain done to us", said Piloswine.

"-I wouldn't say that", said a voice.

The two of them turned around and saw Kyurem glaring at them.

"Crap!" shouted Gulpin as he and Piloswine were frozen.

"Now, where is that ice cream cone guy?" asked Kyurem to himself. Then he got a thought. He looked in the freezer and saw something shocking, and somewhat ironic.

Vanillite was in the freezer, but it was so cold that the freezer gave the affect of NeverMeltIce.

"How does an Ice-type freeze in the freezer?" asked Kyurem. "Oh well…"

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion were hiding in the guys' cabin and were doing what they did best when doing a simple challenge, making out.

"Mmm…Tyranitar", moaned Typhlosion as Tyranitar nibbled her neck.

Tyranitar chuckled and kissed her once more before getting up.

"What's the matter?" asked Typhlosion.

"Nothing sweetie, I just think that we should try to focus on the challenge a little more", said Tyranitar.

"Baby, we have more people left than the Dialgas", explained Typhlosion. "Stop worrying so much", she finished by planting a kiss on his lips.

Tyranitar gave her a sly look. "Alright, if you say so."

"Mmm…then come here big boy", she said seductively, motioning a finger towards herself.

**000**

Arcanine, Luxray, and Houndoom were all in the boys' bathroom.

"I'm bored", admitted Houndoom.

"We're in a bathroom", said Arcanine. "The only things to do in here are piss, crap, and bathe."

"Thank you for making me more wary of the surroundings here", said Luxray sarcastically.

"Hey, it was your idea Lux", said Arcanine.

"I know, I just don't see why we have to stay in here just to avoid being frozen", said Luxray.

"Then let's not", said Houndoom as he exited the bathroom. Soon, Arcanine and Luxray heard a blast and looked out of the doorway. They saw Houndoom frozen solid.

"Huh, well he's now a pup-sicle", chuckled Luxray, earning a look from Arcanine.

"Not the right time for puns, even though it was funny", said Arcanine.

"Oh, lookie here, two dogs one bathroom", said Kyurem as he approached the two of them.

"Actually..I'm a lion", said Luxray.

Kyurem immediately blasted him and Arcanine.

**000**

Espeon was hiding in a tree. She decided to sit there until the challenge was over. She was about to fall asleep, but she heard a rustling in the bushes. She opened her eyes and saw Kirlia, Drilbur, Vibrava, and Swablu exiting them.

"What the-" started Espeon as she watched them.

"Thanks a lot Kirlia", said Drilbur.

"Yeah, we would've gotten frozen for sure", said Swablu.

"Yeah", said Vibrava.

"Hey, we're in an alliance aren't we?" asked Kirlia, "We're supposed to help each other."

"Yeah, thanks again", said Drilbur. "Now let's go before Kyurem comes back."

"Right", said Swablu.

"TOO LATE!" shouted a voice before all four of them were frozen solid.

Kyurem laughed evilly as Espeon tried to conceal herself. Her tail, however was still seen and she was frozen just like the others.

**000**

Ninetales, Absol, and Mightyena were all were looking for somewhere to hide. They decided to use the girls' bathroom for cover.

Once they came up to it, they noticed three figures in front of the boys' bathroom. Upon closer inspection, they realized who they were and tried their best to refrain from laughing.

"Well, I guess Kyurem got to them", laughed Ninetales.

"Yeah, but we'd better get inside the bathroom before he finds us as well", said Mightyena.

But before they could enter, all three girls found themselves frozen.

"Well that was easy", said Kyurem.

**000**

"Okay, this place is getting waaaay too overcrowded", said Honchkrow.

Ampharos and Lucario both decided to come down after falling into the hole they dug to get into the shelter.

"You can say that again", said Lairon. "I hate being close to people like this, physically and emotionally."

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon", said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who said that?" asked Ampharos.

"Your worst nightmare", said the voice.

Everyone felt a sudden chill surrounding them and they were all frozen solid in an instant. Kyurem laughed evilly before flying off to find his last victims.

**000**

Blitzle and Ponyta were both exhausted from their 'fun time' in the cave and were laying down inside of it.

"Whew, that felt great…" said Blitzle.

"Yeah, it did", said Ponyta as she kissed him again. "Now let's go see if the challenge is over yet."

Ponyta and Blitzle got out of the cave and started roaming around, searching for their comrades.

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion, like Blitzle and Ponyta, finished up and decided to check on how they were doing.

First, they saw Xatu, who was frozen, on top of the roof.

"What the fuck?" asked Tyranitar. "Don't tell me we're the last ones standing again."

They decided to go to the bathroom, but they saw Arcanine, Houndoom, Luxray, Ninetales, Mightyena, and Absol all frozen there, so they decided to check somewhere else.

They walked along the beach and saw Rufflet, Swanna, and Wooper all frozen as well.

"This is getting creepy", commented Typhlosion.

"You said it", said Tyranitar.

**000**

"What the-how are we the last ones standing?" asked Ponyta.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that if we lose, one of us is gonna be voted out", said Blitzle saddened.

"Maybe not…" said Ponyta, trying to reassure him.

"Ponyta, it always hap-"

Blitzle didn't get to finish as he and Ponyta were both frozen by Kyurem.

"THE PALKIAS WIN!" announced Raikou.

Tyranitar and Typhlosion smiled at each other and hugged.

**000**

After thawing everyone out, they met up in the middle of the campgrounds.

"Now, the Palkias won, so they don't have to go to elimination, and since Blitzle and Ponyta lasted the longest for the Dialgas, they get invincibility tonight", explained Raikou. "Well, that's it, now get voting."

**000**

"**I don't know who to vote for, but I think I'll vote out Cinccino", said Drilbur.**

**000**

"**Cinccino, she's just a bad leader", said Mienshao.**

**000**

"**Invincibility!" shouted Blitzle cheerily. "I also vote for Cinccino."**

**000**

"**Farfetch'd", said Cinccino.**

**000**

Everyone had already gotten their poffins except for Farfetch'd and Cinccino.

"The last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Farfetch'd."

Farfetch'd sighed in relief.

"What?" asked Cinccino. "Why did you guys vote me off?"

"You're a bad leader and you have a cleaning problem!" shouted Krabby.

"Whatever, I'll go to the Chair of Loserdom-"

"No you won't", said Raikou.

"I'm not kicked off?" asked Cinccino with a smile.

"No, you are kicked off, but because our interns were scared of who we might launch next, they destroyed all of the chairs we had", said Raikou, glaring at some of the interns. "So, we've thought of a better way to send you off. Follow me everyone."

**000**

Everyone followed him to the dock, where a giant slingshot was standing.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gulpin.

"This is the Slingshot of Sorrow, from now on, when you're voted out, you'll be strapped to the slingshot and shot across the ocean."

"You said lake last chapter", said Vanillite.

"What did I say about the fourth wall!?" shouted Raikou, making Vanillite flinch. "Now, Cinccino, you're gonna be the first victim of this new elimination method, so…HANG ON!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cinccino as she flew across the ocean.

Everyone stared at the contraption and then looked at each other passively. Now they definitely needed to win more challenges.

They all went back to the cabins.

"Oh, and interns, if you try to destroy the slingshot, we'll rip off your genitals and feed them to the Sharpedos", Raikou said in a serious dark tone, making all of the interns, male and female shudder in fear.

**000**

**Chapter done…and a short one I might add. Sorry about that. Cinccino's gone…but she was a sucky leader anyway. Once again, it is proven that making out can help you win and last longer than others. Poor Rufflet, having to go through all that pain. Once again, sorry for the short chapter, and I'll see you guys next time with another episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive!**


	15. Episode 15: Stayin' Alive

**Another episode anyone?**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"This is fucking awesome!" shouted Drilbur. "We're unstoppable!"

"Well…I wouldn't say that", said Swablu. "Let's just say we're doing well. We don't want to jinx anything."

"Yeah, Swablu's right", said Vibrava.

"What are you talking about? We have every right to be happy", said Krabby. "I mean, whoever we target, that's who goes. We have good power here."

"I agree with Swablu and Vibrava", said Kirlia. "We can't say anything that good until we make it further than we already are."

"Yeah and we really need to think of a new strategy to win these challenges", said Crawdaunt. "I don't want to be shot out of a slingshot for losing."

"Ya got that right", said Drilbur, folding his claws. "We need to stop losing."

"What do you expect us to do?" asked Krabby. "We have a sorry ass team."

"Well, they really aren't sorry", said Kirlia. "They all have their own characteristics that help with certain challenges."

"I don't care!" shouted Krabby. "We need to win and those idiots are holding us back."

"They really aren't, these challenges just aren't that…fitted for them", said Kirlia.

"Lame excuse", said Krabby, rolling her eyes.

"Krabby, stop being a downer!" said Vibrava.

"You know what?" asked Krabby. "Screw it, if we lose, that's their problem."

"Actually, it's our problem too because we'll have to do more work for big challenges", explained Crawdaunt.

"You know what?" asked Krabby, sadness evident in her voice. "Forget it", she said as she walked away.

**000**

"**Wow, I've never seen her like that before…" said Crawdaunt. "I hope she's okay. What the- what the hell am I saying? Whatever she's sad about, she'll get over it…hopefully."**

**000**

Team Strike was unaware that they being watched by a specific lavender colored fox.

"Well, this is interesting…" Espeon said to herself with a mischievous smile on her face. "I guess I'll have to put a stop to this."

**000**

"**All I have to do is make my own alliance to counter theirs", said Espeon. "I don't care if they're evil or not, I'm gonna be the winner this game, no matter what."**

**000**

Ampharos was tossing and turning in her sleep. Ever since she'd evolved, she had a boost in confidence, but also in something else…

**-**_**In Ampharos' Dream-**_

Ampharos was lying in her bed, eagerly waiting for something. Suddenly, Floatzel came into the room and stared her seductively. Ampharos smiled and stared back as Floatzel came towards her.

"Hey there", said Floatzel lustfully.

"Hey", responded Ampharos. "Are you ready to-

Ampharos was cut off by Floatzel locking her lips to hers. Ampharos moaned and wrapped her arms around Floatzel's neck, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, Mienshao entered the room, smiling. "Aww…you started without me?" she asked, faking disappointment.

They broke the kiss and smiled. "Get over here", demanded Floatzel.

Mienshao came over to the two of them and kissed both of them. Ampharos got out of her bed and kissed Floatzel's chest, making her moan. Mienshao kissed Ampharos again, making her moan really load, like a bullhorn.

_**-Back to Reality-**_

Ampharos' eyes snapped open at the sound of the actual bullhorn. "Great, just great."

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ugh…let's go", said Zoroark.

**000**

Everyone met up in the mess hall as they were told, yet Raikou and Entei were not there.

"I'm tired of this shit", said Drilbur. "Every time we come to the place they say, they're never here!"

"What was that Drilbur?" asked Raikou as he and Entei came out of the kitchen.

"Nothing", said Drilbur, folding. "What's the stupid challenge this time?"

"Well...today's challenge is a murder challenge", said Raikou.

Farfetch'd's left eye began twitching, causing everyone to move away from him.

"Now, what will happen is that there are things around the island that can kill you, along with a crazy guy that will hunt you down and try to kill you", explained Raikou.

"And who's that guy?" asked Wooper.

"None of your business", said Entei. "We're just gonna say that he's crazy."

"O…kay", said Houndoom.

"Now, let's get started", said Raikou.

"Wait, what exactly is the challenge?" asked Tyranitar.

"Stayin' alive", said Raikou. "Everything we've planting will actually kill you, which means you will actually die, but you'll be brought back to life at the end, the last player staying wins invincibility and for their team."

"Wait, you mean…we'll be feeling pain if we die?" asked Rufflet.

"Exactly…and so we don't die, we're gonna be on another island, still checking your progress", said Raikou, smiling as he and Entei exited the mess hall.

The campers followed them and were immediately shocked. It was nighttime already!

"W-where'd the sun go?" asked Ninetales.

"You don't need to know", said Raikou as he and Entei got on a boat. "Just stay alive", he finished as the boat sped off.

Everyone stood there with blank expressions and started to look around nervously.

"Well…I'm gonna go…" started Vibrava before he saw someone move in the bushes. "BACK TO THE CABINS!"

Vibrava flew back to the cabins, followed by the other campers, who also saw the figure.

**000**

"**What the hell is wrong with these hosts?!" shouted Typhlosion. "Leaving us to die?! This is gonna suck."**

**000**

"Alright, guys, we're gonna need to stick together so that we don't kill each other accidentally or let that other thing in the forest kill us", said Espeon.

"And why should we team up with you?" asked Lairon.

"Because, if we don't…we'll all die", said Espeon.

"Yeah, but remember, they're gonna bring us back to life…and the last person to die wins the challenge for their team", said Lairon.

"Well then, if you wanna be like that, it's every man and woman for themselves!" shouted Espeon as she and everyone else ran in separate directions.

**000**

Team Strike decided to go together so that they could have a better chance. The six of them were in the forest, which was really a bad idea.

"Why the hell are we in a major kill zone?" asked Crawdaunt. "Everyone dies in a forest!"

"Exactly, which is why we're here", said Kirlia. "This is a very obvious spot, so no one would come here."

Suddenly, a branch fell from the tree than Swablu was flying in front of. The branch impaled Swablu through the head and out of her bottom, killing her instantly.

"What the hell?!" shouted Krabby, shocked.

"Lemme outta here!" shouted Drilbur as he burrowed underground.

As Drilbur continued to dig, he started hearing a buzzing sound.

"What the hell?" he asked. He turned around and saw a bomb. He went wide-eyed and screamed.

Above ground, Vibrava and the others heard the scream and checked the hole.

"Drilbur!" shouted Vibrava before an explosion blasted them all back on their backs.

"DRILBUR!" yelled Crawdaunt. "Kirlia, we need to get out of this forest now before we all die!"

"Okay, okay!" shouted Kirlia, who was getting scared herself.

She teleported them all away from the forest.

**000**

Lucario, Zoroark, and Ampharos were all in the male Palkias' cabin, in an attempt to stay alive.

"Isn't being in here extremely predictable?" asked Ampharos.

"Probably, but you never know", said Lucario.

"Yeah, but I know for a fact that we're probably gonna die soon", said Zoroark.

"So what?" asked Ampharos. "Like Lairon said, we're gonna be brought back to life anyway."

"You're seriously listening to her?" asked Zoroark. "I'm not sure about her."

"Yeah, I'm not either, but she does make good points most of the time."

"Sure…keep telling yourself that", said Zoroark.

"Okay, I'm not gonna listen to you girls argue", said Lucario as he got up and started walking towards the door. As soon as he closed the door, Lucario was impaled by a harpoon, stabbing him in the stomach and sticking him to the door.

The girls heard the noise and saw the pointed end of the harpoon in the door. Curious and nervous, they opened the door and saw nothing, but they still looked at the end of the harpoon. They got out of the cabin and closed the door, revealing Lucario, who had bled out within seconds.

"Oh my Arceus!" shouted Zoroark, scared and saddened.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Ampharos she pulled Zoroark with her.

**000**

Raikou and Entei were on an abandoned island with a few monitor in the sand.

"Wow, so far three campers are dead", said Raikou.

"As long as that mole is dead, I'm alright", said Entei.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand you", said Raikou, sighing.

**000**

Mienshao and Floatzel was in the female Dialgas' cabin.

"Shouldn't we be hiding?" asked Mienshao, who was laying on her side.

"Yeah, but what're the chances that they'd check here?" asked Floatzel, who was rubbing Mienshao's stomach sensually.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", said Mienshao.

"I know you think so, so…do you want to-" Floatzel was cut off by Mienshao reaching her arm around her neck and bringing her muzzle to hers.

Outside, the girls didn't notice that someone was sliding a thin pipe inside one of the brackets of the straw framed door, covering the others with wood.

The pipe was attached to a tube, which was attached to a truck's exhaust pipe. The strange figure left the truck running and walked back into the forest, leaving Floatzel and Mienshao to deal with the deadly exhaust.

**000**

Arcanine, Tyranitar, Luxray, and Houndoom were all in the bathroom, in an attempt to hide. Luxray had finished using the bathroom.

"Why would you even do that in a situation like this?" asked Houndoom.

"I'm not a baby, so I'm gonna piss myself if I almost die", said Luxray as he headed to the sink.

He turned on the water and washed his paws off. When he was finished, he turned off the water, but it continued running.

"Dude, turn off the water, now", said Tyranitar, scared.

"I did, but it's still running", said Luxray as he kept turning the faucets.

Suddenly, the faucet broke, sending the water flowing at a faster rate.

"No, no, no", said Arcanine, backing up as the water flooded the sink.

"Don't worry guys, we can get out", said Luxray as he and the others ran to the door.

Luxray tried to open the door, but it was locked. He started getting scared. "Tyranitar, the door's locked, break the door down."

Tyranitar charged a Hyper Beam and fired it at the door. When the dust cleared, the door didn't have a scratch.

"No, no, no!" screamed Houndoom as he ran to the door. He looked underneath the opening under the door, which was barricaded by glass, and saw paws moving.

"Help!" he shouted

Outside, Ninetales, Typhlosion, Mightyena, and Absol were all on their way to the mess hall to try to stay in there away from harm.

Mightyena heard a voice and turned around. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Absol.

"Help!"

"That."

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from the boy's bathroom", said Ninetales as she and the girls ran up to the door.

"Hello? HELLO!" shouted Typhlosion.

Inside, the water had reached the guys' chests. "It's the girls!" said Houndoom, ecstatically.

"Girls?!" shouted Tyranitar.

Typhlosion gasped. "Tyranitar, what's happening?"

"Luxray turned on the water and then he turned it off, but it didn't stop, now the water's up to our chests", explained Tyranitar from behind the door.

"Long story short…WE NEED HELP!" shouted Arcanine.

"Quick, open the door!" shouted Absol.

"We can't, it's locked tight!" shouted Mightyena as she, Ninetales, and Typhlosion tried pushing the door open.

"GIRLS!" shouted Luxray before the water reached the top of the bathroom.

The guys, tried to hold their breaths for as long as they could, but then they saw Tyranitar, who was sitting motionless at the bottom of the bathroom.

Suddenly, the three of them remembered about Tyranitar's chest plate, which had holes. He drowned instantly…

Arcanine and Houndoom, both being Fire-types, started feeling weaker and couldn't hold their breaths any longer. They soon gave in and ultimately drowned along with Tyranitar.

Luxray was trying to hit and break the door, but astonishingly, the door opened after he rammed into it. All of the water flowed out into the open, making him flow out safely on his back.

"Luxray!" shouted Mightyena as she ran towards him.

But before she could get to him, a broken shard of glass, which was on the roof, fell down, impaling Luxray through the chest.

Mightyena gasped and started to cry.

"I hate this challenge", said Ninetales, on the brink of tears from witnessing Luxray's death right in front of them.

"I do too", said Typhlosion, wiping a tear from her eye, "but we need to get to the mess hall, quickly."

The girls nodded and ran to the mess hall.

**000**

"**Why the hell would they put glass up there?" asked Mightyena, crying. "I hate this!"**

**000**

"Wow, six more campers are dead…awesome!" said Raikou. "It's getting down to the wire."

"You said it…I love watching death", said Entei.

**000**

Carracosta, Espeon, Swellow, Farfetch'd, Blitzle, and Ponyta were all at the end of the forest, where there was a straw hut and a few coconut trees.

"Wow, I've never seen this part of the island before" said Blitzle. "This is awesome."

"We should just have our cabins on this end", said Espeon.

"Yeah, you're right about that, but that won't be good if there's a KILLER AFTER US!" shouted Carracosta.

"Wow, you really are bipolar", said Swellow.

"What do you mean?" asked Carracosta.

Swellow sighed. "Never mind."

"Hey guys, look!" said Ponyta, pointing a hoof at something.

Everyone turned around and saw a semi-truck.

"Whoa…cool", said Blitzle as he ran towards it.

"Blitzle, no!" shouted Ponyta, as she, Espeon, Carracosta, and Swellow ran after him.

"I'm glad I'm not being used as the killer, especially since I have my deadly stalk with me", said Farfetch'd with a chuckle being noticing that his stalk was gone.

"Where the hell did it go?" he asked nervously. "I just had it!" he yelled. He looked around frantically and started digging and flying up trees looking for it.

"Blitzle, get out of there!" said Ponyta as Blitzle turned the key, in an attempt to start the truck. However, none of them noticed that there were two pinecones lodged in the exhaust pipes located above the driver's compartment.

When Blitzle started the truck, the amount of pressure from the gas blasted the pinecones from the pipes. One of the now flaming pinecones launched into the forest, and the other…into Farfetch'd's head. Farfetch'd was still semi-conscious and noticed the pinecone in his head.

"What the-AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as his feathers ignited the small flame the pinecone had, burning him to death. His screams were muffled by the truck's engine, however.

"Blitzle, get outta there!" shouted Espeon.

Blitzle groaned. "Fine."

He climbed out of the truck when a strange odor wafted around the campers.

"Does anyone else smell roasted duck?" asked Carracosta.

Carracosta turned around and saw a fire. "Guys, look!"

The rest of them turned towards the source and gasped.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ponyta.

"Blitzle", Espeon growled before noticing that one of their group members were missing. "Uh…where's Farfetch'd?"

Swellow then looked at the fire and went wide-eyed. "Um…Carracosta, what was that smell you described?"

"Roasted duck", said Carracosta.

Swellow looked back at the flame and then back at the others, who had the same look of realization.

"Blitzle, you killed Farfetch'd!" shouted Carracosta.

"I didn't mean to", said Blitzle, defensively.

"It doesn't matter, but as long as we're here , we're all in danger, so we should really get outta here", said Swellow.

"Right, now let's go!" shouted Espeon as she and the others ran.

**000**

Rufflet, Swanna, and Wooper were at the beach, which was like their sanctuary.

"Okay, we need to get somewhere and hide", said Rufflet.

"Yeah, I understand", said Wooper."But why don't you just fly and let me ride on Swanna's back?"

"Because, you don't know what's up there, you might see helicopters or something and be sliced and diced", said Rufflet.

"Oh come on Rufflet, that's ludicrous", said Swanna, before a helicopter fell on her, crushing her and splashing her blood on Rufflet and Wooper.

"See, I told you!" shouted Rufflet.

"Let's get outta here!" shouted Wooper as he and Rufflet ran towards the mess hall. But on their way there, Rufflet stepped in a moist part of the sand, which wrapped around his talon. He suddenly felt himself sinking lower and lower. "WOOPER!"

Wooper turned around and ran back towards him. He tried to pull him out…but he remembered that he had no hands. He immediately turned around and wiggled his tail. "Grab my tail!"

Rufflet grabbed his tail and Wooper started walking forward, but Rufflet didn't budge, in fact, Rufflet was being pulled faster. When Rufflet was submerged, he was still holding Wooper's tail and he essentially pulled him down with him.

**000**

"Wow, Farfetch'd gets killed by a flaming pinecone, Swanna gets crushed by a random crashing helicopter, and Rufflet and Wooper suffocate from quicksand", said Raikou. "These deaths are more gruesome than I planned."

"Who cares?" asked Entei. "It's violence!"

**000**

Typhlosion, Ninetales, Mightyena, Absol, Gulpin, Piloswine, Vanillite, and Team Strike were all inside the mess hall. Apparently, they all had the same feeling on safety, except for Piloswine and Gulpin, who only had feelings of hunger.

"Alright, so far, so good", said Kirlia. "Now all we have to do is stay here and then duke it out when everyone else is dead."

"Yeah, but there might be a flaw in that plan", said Typhlosion.

"What's that?" asked Kirlia.

"I can kick your ass", said Typhlosion.

"I have friends", said Kirlia pointing to Vibrava, Krabby, and Crawdaunt.

"I have friends too", said Typhlosion pointing to Ninetales, Mightyena, and Absol.

"Okay", said Kirlia. "We'll see who lives and who dies.'"

Inside the kitchen, Piloswine, Gulpin, and Vanillite where all searching for something. Vanillite was searching for a place to hide, so hid in the freezer, which was now only a couple degrees warmer than it was for the last challenge.

Piloswine and Gulpin, however, were looking for food.

"Ugh…I need something better", said Piloswine as he tossed away a basket of salad mix.

"Ah! Arugula!" shouted Gulpin as he dropped the bitter crop.

He and Piloswine kept searching in the refrigerator. Ultimately, they found something suitable…a pot roast. But there was something odd about it, it had several red marks on it and tiny hair-like straws on it.

Gulpin and Piloswine bit into it and opened their eyes wide.

"Blecch, it's cold!" shouted Gulpin.

"Let's put it into the oven", said Piloswine.

Gulpin turned on the oven and put the roast into it. The hungry hombres both stayed at the oven's door to wait until it was finished.

All of a sudden…_BBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_ The mess hall exploded.

From the wreckage, shockingly, Gulpin and Piloswine were alive despite being close to the blast.

"Oh well, let's check the freezer", said Piloswine as he and Gulpin went towards the refrigerator, which was now toppled over.

They opened it and Vanillite floated out.

"What the fuck happened here?" asked Vanillite.

"Meh, I don't know, the roast exploded", said Gulpin.

"Uh-oh, well I think we should probably run", said Vanillite. "We just killed most of our teammates…"

"Yeah, let's go", said Piloswine as he and the two others ran.

**000**

Lairon, Fraxure, and Honchkrow were all in the forest looking for a better place to hide. Suddenly, Ampharos and Zoroark ran into them.

"Hey, watch it", said Lairon.

"How about you watch it?" asked Zoroark. "We're trying to run here!"

"Shut up, and just get out of the way, we need to get to a better place to hide", said Lairon as she took another step forward, making the ground underneath them all collapse.

Honchkrow, being a Flying-type, was able to avoid it and flinch when he saw what was at the bottom of the hole, spikes.

"Holy crap, a spike pit", said Honchkrow. "Whelp, they're all dead", he said as he started to fly away. Suddenly a dart stuck him in the wing.

His vision blurred, and his breathing got shallow. He fell on his stomach and died from low blood pressure.

**000**

"Whoa, spike pits, explosions, and tranquilizers?" asked Raikou. "That wasn't part of it!"

"And how the hell did those hungry idiots survive if they were closer to the explosion than anybody?!" asked Entei.

"No one cares about that!"

**000**

"Whoa, did you guys just see that?" asked Espeon, talking about the Palkias.

"The last people on their team died…we won!" cheered Ponyta as she jumped up.

When she landed, the area they were all standing exploded.

**000**

"Aww come on, land mines?!" shouted Raikou. "This is gone too far…how's left?"

"Um…the ice cream cone, the hairy pig, and the stomach", said Entei.

"Okay, we just have to wait for them to die so that we can move on and stop this challenge."

**000**

"Alright, where should we go?" asked Vanillite, getting no response. "Guys?"

Gulpin and Piloswine were both looking at him hungrily.

"Guys, come on, this isn't cool", said Vanillite.

Gulpin opened his big mouth and swallowed Vanillite, killing him.

"What the hell man?" asked Piloswine. "You didn't share!"

"Sorry", said Gulpin as the weather turned to rain.

"Ah great, it's raining…and I'm weak against water!" shouted Piloswine.

"Well…it could be worse", said Gulpin.

Suddenly, a thunderbolt struck him, killing him instantly.

"Yeah, I could be you", said Piloswine as he continued walking towards the cabins. On his way there, he saw a black figure following him.

He picked up the pace and ran to the cabin, ultimately making it, only to be crushed by the top of the cabin.

**000**

Piloswine felt his eyes open, even though his eyes were covered with hair. "I'm alive!"

He looked around, even though his eyes were covered, and heard voices all around him. "Few, thank goodness this challenge is over and we won."

"Actually, no you didn't", said Raikou.

"What?" asked Piloswine.

"What do you mean we didn't win, he was the last player standing", said Blitzle.

"No, actually the last player standing..is standing on the roof", said Entei.

Everyone looked up and saw Xatu standing up, not a scratch on him, staring into space.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" shouted Espeon.

"Nobody knows…" said Raikou. "But what I do know is that you guys lost again and I'll see you at elimination!"

**000**

"**Okay, our alliance decided to get rid of either Piloswine or Gulpin because they killed us all", said Kirlia. "Piloswine made it far, so I'm thinking we get rid of Gulpin."**

**000**

"**I'm getting out Blitzle", said Espeon. "He's such an idiot."**

**000**

"**I didn't mean to kill anyone, but I guess it doesn't matter", said Blitzle with a sigh. "I'm voting out Espeon."**

**000**

"**Um…I guess I'll vote out…Swellow", said Gulpin. "No offense to her…but she's kinda useless, plus Swablu evolves into a dragon!"**

**000**

"**Um…Swellow?"said Piloswine confused.**

**000**

"**Piloswine", said Crawdaunt.**

**000**

"**Gulpin", said Krabby.**

**000**

"Alright, you know the drill", said Raikou. "Swablu…Vibrava…Carracosta…Drilbur…Mienshao…Floatz el…Kirlia…Crawdaunt…Krabby…Vanillite…Ponyta…and…Fa rfetch'd."

"_What the hell?_" thought Espeon.

"The next campers safe are…Blitzle…Piloswine…and Espeon."

"_I'd better be safe"_, Espeon thought.

"Gulpin…Swellow…one of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Swellow."

"What?" she asked, shocked. "Why did you vote me out? Gulpin and Piloswine killed a lot of you in the mess hall explosion!"

"And they survived…" added Floatzel. "That proves that they're stronger than most of the people who died in the explosion."

"Yeah…plus, no offense…but you're kinda useless", said Drilbur.

"You should talk", said Entei, rolling his eyes.

"Screw you kitty", said Drilbur.

Entei growled at him.

"Now, Swellow, when we launch you, you can fly back, so don't worry."

"Fine", said Swellow.

**000**

Swellow was strapped to the slingshot.

"You ready?"

"Just shut up and do it", said Swellow.

"If you insist-"

Raikou launched her, and she started flying after.

"Another day, another elimination", said Entei.

"So what do you plan on us doing tomorrow."

"Not sure, but we'll see."

**000**

**Okay, this chapter was horrifying wasn't it? If you think so, cool, if not…cool. There was a lot of pain in this episode. I hope you enjoyed this episode and I'll see you next time with another episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island! Stay awesome guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Stayin' awake is hard to do…especially after a buffet!**


	16. Episode 16: Hence Sleeplessness

**New episode! WHHHOOOOHHHH!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Alright, we got out Swellow last time, so now I definitely think that Gulpin and Piloswine have got to go", said Krabby.

"Why?" asked Drilbur.

"They killed us all in that explosion last week", said Krabby. "You died before we did, so you don't know."

"Come on, they didn't mean to", said Vibrava.

"Ah Vibrava, you don't know Krabby at all", said Crawdaunt, "She's only saying that they need to go because she died in the explosion, but the stomach and pig survived, meaning they're stronger."

"Go fuck yourself Crawdaunt", said Krabby, angrily.

"Masturbation doesn't solve anything", said Crawdaunt sarcastically.

"Oh, you've gotta let me use that on Entei!" said Drilbur, smiling.

"Krabby, it doesn't make sense to get rid of strong competitors", said Kirlia.

"It does if they kill you and you're on the same team", said Krabby, folding her pincers.

"Although, I admit that they are idiots for blowing us all up, they mean well and they're good for challenges", said Swablu.

Krabby sighed. "Fine, never mind. Let's get out Vanillite then, he hasn't done anything good for the team since the snow challenges."

"Well, he survived with Gulpin and Piloswine in the explosion, but that was because he was hiding in the freezer", said Vibrava. "And he could have probably won if Gulpin hadn't eaten him and killed him."

"You know what? Why don't we just stop targeting people and try not to get **ourselves **eliminated", said Drilbur. "That's a good idea right?"

"Yeah, it is", said Kirlia. "Good job Drilbur."

"Thanks", said Drilbur, smiling.

"Fine, you want to abandon the reason for being the alliance and just try to stay hat this dump instead of getting rid of idiots and threats?" asked Krabby. "You can do it then", she finished, leaving the area again.

"What the hell is going on with her?" asked Vibrava.

"I think it's "that time of the month", said Crawdaunt, earning glares from Swablu and Kirlia.

"Bad choice of words, dude", said Drilbur.

**000**

**Crawdaunt was covered in bruises. "Why does everyone keep hurting me?"**

**000**

"Alright Honchkrow, who do you think we should get rid of?" asked Lairon.

"I'm not sure, we're still winning…so it proves that we have useful people", said Honchkrow.

"Seriously?" asked Lairon. "If we're gonna get people out, you're gonna have to stop liking people."

"Hey, we have good people, it's not my fault you hate people", said Honchkrow.

"Y'know what?" asked Lairon. "You're right, I hate a lot people...and I'm okay with that."

Honchkrow held a wing to his head.

"I say we get rid of either Ampharos or Zoroark", said Lairon. "Those two are too close and they're just stupid and useless."

"Fine", said Honchkrow, giving up.

**000**

"**I'm okay with Lairon, but when she keeps acting like she doesn't give a fuck about anyone, she'll probably end up getting out early", said Honchkrow.**

**000**

In the Palkias' male cabin, the guys all surrounded Lucario, who decided to bring out his laptop for the first time.

"What are you doing?" asked Rufflet.

"I'm about to show you a video that was funny to me", said Lucario.

Lucario typed in the search box and clicked on a video. Everyone stared at it in wonder.

"EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!"

"Pikachu vs. Oshawott! Begin!"

Pikachu:

_Gamefreak's outta ideas for Pokemon_

_After Gen I, it was over and done_

_Unova's the shittiest I've ever seen_

_It made all of our eyes bleed_

_Your games are garbage and the anime sucks_

_Your gen should be run over by a semi-truck_

_Your Pokemon are ugliest, worthless, and lame_

_That's why Kanto get's all the fame_

_It was better when it was just 151_

_And when Pokemon was actually fun_

_Right now, it's just a pile of shit_

_Kanto will always be the greatest hit_

Oshawott:

_Yawn, you're letting nostalgia take over_

_Gen V's luckier than a four-leaf clover_

_Your fans are nostalgia freaks who hate everything new_

_What does it take to get them to realize that Kanto was poo?_

_You say our designs are lame, but look at your own_

_Eggs, balls, magnets, and lumps in the ground that can't be alone_

_Our Pokemon designs are super advanced_

_It's better than the region with a nostalgic trance_

_Out with the old, in with the new_

_That's a good thing because Kanto made us turn black and blue_

Pikachu:

_Ha! Advanced? Don't make me laugh_

_Your Pokemon are worse than that two-headed giraffe_

_Ice cream, gears, and trash bags are so bad_

_It made even Bidoof and Burmy glad_

_Gen I's the best and you know its true_

_So STFU and fuck your crew_

Oshawott:

_Wow, so three Pokemon make up a region_

_Than I guess Gen I was a horrible legion_

_The names and designs were terribly bad_

_That proves that Kanto is really sad_

_Seel, Muk, Grimer, Scyther, Magmar, Ditto, Jynx_

_Those Pokemon names are worse than the Winx_

_Your Pokemon are bland and overrated as fuck_

_Screw Charizard, we have Samurott and Haxorus_

_Hydreigon, Golurk, and Volcarona, too_

_Will stomp that overrated dragon to Timbuktu _

_Don't waste time saying anything extra_

_Cuz you know it's true, if not, ask Dexter!_

"WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!

"EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!"

"Whoa, that was badass", said Fraxure.

"Yeah, and it's funny because people are always hating on you and Rufflet's gen for no reason", said Lucario.

"Yeah, and I admit that it was funny what Oshawott said", said Arcanine.

"And thus, something bad will now happen to you sir Lucario", said Xatu.

Everyone remained silent.

"CAMPERS! MESS HALL! NOW!"

**000**

Everyone met them in the mess hall as instructed. They all saw something covered by a huge sheet and saw Raikou and Entei smiling.

"I have a bad feeling about this", whispered Absol to Houndoom as everyone sat down.

"What do you want now?" asked Drilbur.

"Well Drilbur, we just wanted to reward you all for all your hard work so far, so…"

Raikou and Entei yanked off the sheet, revealing a buffet table. Everyone stared at the table, mesmerized by the food.

**000**

"**All this time, all this torture, and we're finally getting rewarded!" cheered Wooper.**

**000**

"**FINALLY! MY LIFE WILL BE COMPLETE!" shouted Gulpin.**

**000**

"**I hope no one mistakes me for the Casteliacones", said Vanillite.**

**000**

"**Fuck yeah!" shouted Lucario.**

**000**

"Okay, there's gotta be a catch here somewhere", said Drilbur.

"Nope, no catch", said Raikou. "We're serious."

"Sure…" said Drilbur, folding his claws.

"Drilbur, stop asking questions!" shouted Piloswine. "Let's eat!"

Everyone immediately dove into the food. Drilbur hesitated, but sighed and went along with it. Xatu was the only one not eating.

**000**

"**My futuristic intelligence tells me that there will be dire consequences of eating the nourishment provided for us", said Xatu.**

**000**

After everyone, minus Xatu, finished eating, they noticed that Raikou and Entei smirking deviously.

"I can't move…too stuffed", said Ampharos.

"Same here", said Vibrava.

"Good…now it's time for a challenge", said Raikou.

"What?" asked Typhlosion, slightly agitated.

"Yeah, you guys have to do two laps around the island and make it back to the elimination area near the dock", said Raikou.

"Why?" asked Carracosta.

"We said so", said Entei.

"Uh-oh, I knew eating this crap was a bad idea", said Drilbur.

"Exactly", said Raikou.

**000**

Everyone was full from the food, but were still gonna try to get this challenge done.

"Alright…go!" shouted Entei as everyone started running.

"I was supposed the say that", said Raikou.

"Shut up."

**000**

Everyone was running and/or trying to run in order to finish this challenge quickly. The Flying-types had it easy, as they could just fly around the island.

Everyone else, who lacked wings, were having difficulties because of their full stomachs.

"How do they expect us…to run two laps…around…this big-ass… island…and we just ate?" asked Crawdaunt.

"I don't know…but…I need to get this over with", said Blitzle as he stopped.

He started stomping his feet on the ground, shielding him with a pile of dust, before blasting out of the dust in a ball of fire.

Before everyone knew it, Blitzle had past them twice, and was at the area by the dock.

"I didn't know…we…could use…moves", said Arcanine through hard pants as he stopped. "Babe, hop on."

Ninetales, who was as tired as he was, nodded and hopped on his back, wrapping her paws around his neck.

Arcanine started running, which soon turned into ExtremeSpeed. He ran around the island twice before stopping in the elimination area where Blitzle was lying down.

Ninetales got off of Arcanine, her heart skipping beats, and lied down, with him doing the same thing.

**000**

"Okay, I'm getting tired, does anyone else know ExtremeSpeed or Flame Charge?" asked Wooper.

"Uh…I do", said Lucario.

"I call him!" shouted Wooper, jumping on his back.

"Oh no you don't buster, he's my boyfriend!" shouted Zoroark, taking Wooper off of Lucario's back.

"You can turn into a Golurk and fly around here with no problem!" shouted Wooper.

Zoroark froze. She had forgotten about her ability. She smiled and transformed into a Golurk.

"Anyone want a lift?" asked Zoroark.

Everyone immediately climbed on her back and she started flying around the island.

**000**

All of the Flying-types, Ninetales, Arcanine, and Blitzle were all waiting for the others. They were extremely tired, but they needed to see what Raikou and Entei wanted next.

Just as Swablu was about to fall asleep, something hit the ground, giving it the same effect of a small earthquake. Everyone looked up and saw a Golurk. The Golurk sat down and everyone else got off of its back.

The Golurk then changed back into Zoroark.

"Gee, thanks for the help", said Blitzle.

"You left early, don't blame us", said Kirlia, rubbing her eyes.

Raikou and Entei came into view, startling the campers.

"Alright, who won? I want to go get some more sleep", said Honchkrow.

"Nobody won anything", said Raikou with a smile.

"What?!" asked Tyranitar angrily.

"That's right, eating and running weren't the challenges. The real challenge is…an Awake-A-Thon!"

"A-what-a-thon?" asked Gulpin.

"You all will have to stay awake for as long as you can without falling asleep", explained Raikou.

"So…you're telling me, that you made us eat all of the turkey, chicken, and other crap and made us run (or fly) in order to make it hard for us?" asked Floatzel.

"Yep", said Raikou and Entei simultaneously.

"They're good", said Floatzel, folding her paws.

"Okay, the challenge starts…now!"

**000**

"Okay, we have to stay awake…so does anyone have a plan?" asked Kirlia.

"Yeah, I have a plan", said Crawdaunt. His eyes lolled to the back of his head and he fell asleep instantly.

"Wow, some plan", said Drilbur.

**000**

_**DD: 15/PP: 18**_

**000**

Swanna, Wooper, and Rufflet were having a conversation, in an attempt to stay awake. Well, Wooper was listening and Swanna and Rufflet were talking.

"So Rufflet, what's your favorite color?" asked Swanna

"Uh…aquamarine I guess", said Rufflet. "You?"

"Baby…" started Swanna, before being caught up in staring at Rufflet's cute little form.

"What?" asked Rufflet.

"Baby blue! Baby blue…" said Swanna, giggling nervously in the last seconds.

Wooper was trying to hold back his laughter.

**000**

"**Why don't those two just get together already?" asked Wooper. "It's obvious that they like each other."**

"**I just want Rufflet to be happy for once."**

**000**

"Ponyta, I don't think I'm gonna make it", said Blitzle, as he kept temporarily dozing off.

"Blitzle...you need to stay awake, I need you to stay awake with me", said Ponyta, who was just as tired as he was.

"Ponyta, I love you…but I'm just too tire-", Blitzle didn't get to finish as he was about to fall asleep.

But, just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw Ponyta kissing him. Blitzle closed his eyes again, but this time, out of the passion from the kiss.

Ponyta lied on Blitzle's body and continued the kiss, while others saw them, mainly the girls. Although most of the guys were able to stay awake for hours on end, when you put food and exercise together in a day, they're usually lights in a few minutes.

"Wow, I guess that's a way to keep a guy awake", Mightyena. She looked at Luxray, who was going in and out of sleep.

She smiled and seductively walked towards him, despite her exhaustion. Luxray saw her come up to him and she locked her muzzle to his. His eyes widened, but he closed him again, like Blitzle. Mightyena pushed Luxray on his back and continued kissing him, which essentially kept them both awake.

**000**

"Um…Carracosta, what're you doing?" asked Espeon as she watched Carracosta.

Carracosta was punching trees and making them fall. He avoided eye contact with her and continued punching. "Tryin' to stay awake."

"Why don't you just try to relax?" asked Espeon.

Carracosta stopped. "Because I don't want to relax. You don't know what they may do to get us to sleep. You have to stay focused and on guard."

Carracosta went back to punching a tree, but when he finished, the tree fell forward, landed on him and knocked him out.

Espeon sighed. "I tried to warn him."

**000**

_**DD: 14/PP: 18**_

**000**

About four hours had passed and it was now night time. Lairon, Fraxure, and Honchkrow were all in a section away from some of the others.

"Why are away from the others?" asked Honchkrow.

"I told you that I don't like people", said Lairon. "So, I'm not taking any chances of what they may do."

"Paranoid much?" asked Honchkrow.

"Shut…up", said Lairon with a yawn.

Fraxure was lying against a tree, which Lairon noticed. She didn't want to admit that she was attracted to him, but he was making it more difficult from the way he continuously looked at her, almost as if he knew something.

Lairon was getting really tired and was about to confront Fraxure and ask him what he knew. As she made it to him, he sighed as Lairon ultimately fell asleep next to him…under his arm. Fraxure closed his eyes and sighed before looking up at the stars.

Honchkrow saw this and shook his head with a smile. "You just can't keep her from him."

**000**

**Fraxure shrugged his shoulders with a smile.**

**000**

_**DD: 14/PP: 17**_

**000**

"M-must win challenge for team, m-must win challenge for team-"repeated Farfetch'd as he rocked back and forth.

Farfetch'd was exhausted, and being without rest unleashed his evil side. He started panting, his eyes turned red, and he let out a threatening growl.

Everyone heard the growl and looked around to see what it was, but they didn't notice anything.

"Hey guys, where'd Farfetch'd go?" asked Vanillite as he looked around.

Everyone looked around and saw that the killer duck was gone.

"Uh-oh", said Mienshao.

**000**

Farfetch'd flew behind a nearby tree and saw Zoroark groggy and tried to stay awake. He chuckled evilly and pulled out a rope from his stalk.

He snuck up behind her and pulled her into the bush by wrapping the rope around her neck. Zoroark started struggling, but Farfetch'd wasn't letting up. When she stopped moving, Farfetch'd smiled, she was unconscious.

**000**

_**DD: 14/PP: 16**_

**000**

Farfetch'd gathered a bunch of turkey from the mess hall and killed an Oddish in order to get its Sleep Powder.

Farfetch'd crushed the turkey into a powder somehow, and mixed it in with the Sleep Powder. He opened his stalk on each end and loaded the sleep-inducing powder inside of it.

He chuckled evilly again before he got close to the bushes and blew the powder out of it. He flapped his wings and sent the powder towards the area where Ampharos, Floatzel, and Mienshao were.

"So…Ampharos, when did you start having those…dreams?" asked Floatzel in a lust-filled manner.

"I don't know, as soon as I evolved, I just started having the desire", said Ampharos back with a smile.

"Well, it sounds really exciting", said Mienshao, giving Ampharos a kiss, in which everyone noticed…especially the guys.

Floatzel kissed her next after Mienshao broke the kiss. The powder made its way towards them and suddenly, all three girls fell asleep next to each other.

Everyone was astounded.

**000**

"**Okay…I have to admit it…I was turned on by that", said Arcanine through yawns.**

**000**

"**I thought Ampharos still liked me", said Tyranitar before yawning. "I'm glad she's doing what she wants."**

**000**

"**Hot", said Drilbur.**

**000**

**Lucario was asleep in the confessionals.**

**000**

Farfetch'd was silently laughing in the bushes, but some of the powder made its way into the air around him, making him pass out immediately.

**000**

_**DD: 11/PP: 14**_

**000**

Luxray and Mightyena were going at it in the bushes, leaving everyone else to hear their moans and grunts.

"This is disturbing", said Typhlosion, covering her ears.

"Hey, at least we're staying awake", said Tyranitar.

"If they keep this up, we'll be up for a long time", said Absol.

Suddenly, the moans died down after a pleasured scream.

"Aw crap", said Wooper.

"Someone should check on them", said Swanna.

Everyone looked at Houndoom and Arcanine. Both canines groaned and went into the bushes. They kept going forward.

"Out of everyone, they choose us", said Houndoom.

"Well, we're his best friends", said Arcanine.

"True", added Houndoom.

Soon enough, both of them found Luxray and Mightyena, in a very…erotic position. Both were asleep.

"Great, he gets laid, and we can't fall asleep or else", said Houndoom, as he and Arcanine walked back towards the challenge area.

**000**

_**DD: 11/PP: 12**_

**000**

Arcanine and Houndoom came back from their long walk and laid down next to their girlfriends once again.

"Well?" asked Absol.

"They're asleep", said Arcanine.

"Crap", said Typhlosion.

**000**

Gulpin, Piloswine, and Vanillite were all on the brink of passing out, but none of them wanted to let their team down and get voted out.

"Alright, how are we gonna stay awake?" asked Piloswine.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm getting sick", said Vanillite as he sneezed, releasing an Icy Wind.

The Icy Wind blew towards the Palkias and froze Rufflet, Wooper, and Swanna respectively.

"Oops", said Vanillite sheepishly.

**000**

_**DD: 11/PP: 9**_

**000**

"That's not fair!" shouted Absol.

All of a sudden, Gulpin, Piloswine, and Vanillite all dropped, asleep.

**000**

_**DD: 8/PP: 9**_

**000**

"What the-", said Kirlia before noticing Xatu's eyes glowing. "You little…" she said as her own eyes started glowing.

Xatu sensed another treacherous event and quickly stopped Kirlia by putting her to sleep as well.

**000**

"**Everything shall remain peaceful in the world as long as no treachery is done", said Xatu. "The world shall be a better place that way."**

**000**

_**DD: 7/PP: 9**_

**000**

"Alright, since it's 9 to 7, we're gonna kick this up a notch", said Raikou as he put an Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, and Wigglytuff in front of the remaining campers.

"Aw, crap", said Drilbur.

The Igglybuff started singing and the Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff started after. The songs were easily lulling everyone to sleep. After 10 minutes of the song, Absol, Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Espeon, Ponyta, and Swablu had all fallen asleep.

Raikou and Entei were about to fall asleep themselves, so they decided to stop them.

**000**

_**DD: 4/PP: 6**_

**000**

"Xatu, how ya feeling?" asked Raikou.

"I feel fine thank you", said Xatu, not showing one sign of exhaustion.

"Good", said Raikou as he used Thunderbolt on Xatu, effectively getting him out.

**000**

_**DD: 4/PP: 5**_

**000**

"What the hell?" asked Honchkrow, who was on the verge of passing out. "How was that fair?"

"He was gonna win again. We couldn't allow it", said Raikou. "He wins challenges without even realizing that one is going on."

"Still, that wasn't fair", said Arcanine softly as he laid his head down and slowly closed his eyes.

"Arky?" said Ninetales, before she laid her head on his back and closed her eyes as well.

**000**

_**DD: 4/PP: 3**_

**000**

"Alright, final seven, gather round the TV", said Raikou as he set down a TV.

"Isn't that gonna keep us awake?" asked Houndoom, chuckling.

"You can say that", said Raikou as he turned on the TV.

"Why is the mole still awake?" asked Entei.

"Why is the pussy awake?" asked Drilbur, showing no enthusiasm.

"You know what-"

Raikou growled at him angrily. Entei saw Raikou's red eyes glaring at him and immediately turned around.

The TV showed a Kricketune sitting a desk.

"_Okay, today, we're gonna be talking about how string was developed and by whom. This lecture will take 47 minutes to complete, so I hope you're ready for a long boring-"_

"I'm done", said Drilbur as he burrowed underground.

"Wait up", said Vibrava as he followed Drilbur down into his hole.

Blitzle, Honchkrow, and Houndoom all fell asleep at the beginning of the show.

**000**

_**DD: 1/PP: 1**_

**000**

"Okay, it's time to see who'll win this challenge, Krabby or Fraxure", said Raikou.

Krabby was stumbling in and out of sleep, and Fraxure, who stayed next to Lairon, was doing the same thing.

Soon enough though, Krabby got an idea. She fired an Ice Beam at Fraxure, but it didn't freeze him, instead it only made him weaker. Eventually, Fraxure fell asleep, and Lairon, who was moving in her sleep, put a claw on his chest.

Krabby smiled to herself and fell backwards, asleep.

"The Dialgas win!" announced Raikou.

None of the campers budged.

"I guess we'll have to wake them up", said Raikou.

Raikou took out a bullhorn and put it up to a megaphone. He pressed the button, and woke up everyone.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Tyranitar.

Lairon and Fraxure woke up and saw the position they were in. They looked at each other and blushed before jumping back.

**000**

"**We'd better not have done anything", said Lairon, still blushing.**

**000**

**Fraxure was still blushing and growled.**

**000**

"Alright, the winners were…the Dialgas!" shouted Raikou.

The Dialgas cheered, while Palkias were shocked.

"Who was the last person on our team? Xatu?" asked Ampharos.

"No", said Ninetales. "Raikou electrocuted Xatu so that he wouldn't win."

"Then who was the last one?" asked Rufflet.

Fraxure raised a claw.

"What happened?" asked Typhlosion, upset at the loss.

Fraxure pointed at Krabby, who had a smug grin on her face.

"Ice Beam", he said.

"Well, Palkias, it's time", said Raikou. "And since we're already here…Dialgas, get out!"

The Dialgas happily ran back to their cabins to sleep.

**000**

"**I'm voting Zoroark", said Swanna. "I don't know why."**

**000**

"**Lairon, she was the first one out", said Zoroark.**

**000**

"**Lairon", said Ampharos**

**000**

"**Lairon, may have fallen asleep first, but she's an intense competitor", said Tyranitar. "I'm voting Rufflet, no offense to the little guy."**

**000**

"**Zoroark, she hasn't done anything and Wooper had to remind her of her own ability!" said Lairon.**

**000**

"**Zoroark", said Mightyena. "Nothing personal."**

**000**

"Alright, you're all tired, so I'll make this as slow as possible", said Raikou, earning glares from the Palkias. "Wooper…Swanna…Rufflet…"

"Tyranitar…Typhlosion…Arcanine…Houndoom…Ninetales… Luxray…Mightyena…Absol…Xatu…Ampharos…Fraxure…"

"Honchkrow…and Lucario."

"Lairon…Zoroark, one of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zoroark."

"What?" asked Zoroark.

Lairon sighed in relief and caught her poffin.

"Fine, I'm outta here", said Zoroark as she and Lucario headed towards the dock.

"Alright, the rest of you can get some sleep, which is what you were about to do anyway", said Raikou.

**000**

Zoroark and Lucario were making out together on the dock, right next to the slingshot.

"Alright, enough face-sucking", said Raikou. "Zoroark, get in the slingshot."

They broke the kiss. "Fine."

Zoroark jumped into the slingshot and Lucario waved her goodbye.

Entei let it go and Zoroark was sent flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright, pretty boy, get some sleep", said Entei.

Lucario sighed and went to the cabins.

"Well, this was a shocking elimination", said Raikou. "Well…not shocking, just…unexpected."

"Whatever", said Entei, rolling his eyes.

**000**

**"I warned him", said Xatu.**

**000**

**Alright, I'm gonna end this episode here. There was a lot of unexpected stuff this episode, which is good…right? Well, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time with a new episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Show what you know in a game show!**


	17. Episode 17: Game D'oh!

**Here's another one**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Espeon asked Floatzel, Mienshao, and Ponyta to meet her by the mess hall.

"So…what did you want Espeon?" asked Mienshao with a yawn.

"Yeah", said Ponyta, who was tired as well.

"Well, I wanted to see if you all would consider making an alliance with me", said Espeon.

"Why would we do that?" asked Floatzel.

Espeon sighed. "Because, Kirlia has her own alliance, and I wanted to make my own to counter whatever she's actually planning."

"Kirlia has an alliance?" asked Ponyta.

"Yeah, she has Vibrava, Krabby, Drilbur, Crawdaunt, and Swablu in it, too", said Espeon.

"Whoa, I didn't think that they were manipulators", said Ponyta.

"Nobody did, but they are", said Espeon. "So…what do you say?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Okay", said Floatzel.

"I'm in", said Mienshao.

"I guess", said Ponyta, looking down.

"Great, but we'll need a few guys to join us", said Espeon. "It can't be just girls or else there'll be too much brain and not enough brawn."

"How about Carracosta and Blitzle?" asked Mienshao.

"Hmm…seems like a good plan", said Espeon. "Those two are the only ones who'd make useful alliance members."

"What about Farfetch'd?" asked Ponyta.

"Ponyta, if he here's anything crashing, popping, or doesn't get enough sleep, he'll kill us all", explained Floatzel. "Espeon's right, Carracosta and Blitzle are the only two we can rely on in this alliance."

"Right, so after today's challenge, let's get them", said Espeon.

**000**

"**I'm not so sure if I trust Espeon", said Ponyta. "She seems nice, but alliances always fail."**

**000**

"Nice job yesterday Krabby", said Crawdaunt.

"Wow, that's weird coming from you Crawdaunt", said Krabby.

"I know, I don't know what's wrong with me", said Crawdaunt, holding a pincer to his head.

"Crawdaunt's actually right Krabby, you did great", said Kirlia.

"Yeah, how exactly did you win against Fraxure?" asked Swablu.

"Two words, one move, Ice Beam", said Krabby.

"Cool", said Drilbur.

"Nice pun", said Vibrava.

"I wasn't even trying", said Drilbur, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, so far trying to save ourselves is going great instead of targeting others", said Kirlia.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right about saving our own asses", said Krabby, folding her claws.

"Thank you", said Drilbur.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Swablu.

"Nothing, we just continue to follow the plan", said Kirlia.

**000**

Lairon and Honchkrow were back in their usual place.

"Alright, we got of Zoroark yesterday", said Honchkrow. "Who now?"

"Well, I still have my list", said Lairon pulling out her list. "Ampharos is next."

"Why?" asked Honchkrow. "You haven't used that list in about a month."

"I guess you're right, it's about time to reorder this thing", said Lairon looking over the list. "Well, let's still go after Ampharos. Luxray's a better teammate, strength wise anyway."

"I guess so, but why I was thinking more on the lines of Absol or Swanna", said Honchkrow. "I'm a Dark-type and a Flying-type. Plus, Absol isn't doing as much stuff as she used to and Swanna isn't either."

"Yeah, but that means that they're weaker", said Lairon. "We can keep them in longer."

"Wait, didn't you just say…I thought-ugh, never mind", said Honchkrow with a sigh. "Just make the list, I don't feel like thinking so much."

"Fine", said Lairon.

**000**

"**I'm not evil, once again", said Honchkrow. "I'm just going along with it. It's a lose-lose situation for me here!"**

"**If I quit the alliance, Lairon gets the team to vote me off and if I continue in the alliance, I'll end up voting out some of my friends…**

***sigh***

"**Sometimes I wish I hadn't joined the alliance to begin with."**

**000**

Everyone who was outside of their cabins went back in to get more sleep.

Raikou and Entei were grinning at the center of the camp. Raikou pulled out a bullhorn and a megaphone. He pressed the horn, and the megaphone amplified the noise.

The sound blared across the camp, waking up most of the campers.

"AAHHHHHH!" screamed Farfetch'd and Vibrava simultaneously.

Farfetch'd gripped his sheets tightly and started panting. His eyes turned red, his teeth turned jagged and he smiled and growled evilly before cocking his stalk.

Vibrava took a deep breathe and gained seven dots on the end of his wings. He grinned evilly.

Drilbur, along with the other guy in the cabin were all angry and disgruntled. "I'm getting tired of them doing that", said Crawdaunt.

"So am I", said Drilbur. He saw Vibrava grinning at him evilly and went wide-eyed with fear. "Virgil", he whispered to himself. "But that means…"

He heard an evil chuckle and recognized it to be Farfetch'd's.

"Crap", said Drilbur in fear. He slowly got out of bed, and since the other guys were awake as well, they were curious.

"What're you doing Drilbur?" asked Carracosta.

Drilbur gave him a frightened look and pointed to bunk on top of Vibrava's. The guys looked up and saw Farfetch'd giving them an evil smile.

The guys looked back at Drilbur, but saw he was gone and the door was open. They also heard screaming. They guys ran to the door, but Vibrava closed it and laughed evilly.

The guys were looked confused as Farfetch'd and Vibrava started attacking them.

**000**

Drilbur kept running and screaming until he made it to center of the camp, where he ran into the announcement pole. Everyone else was there and wondered what took him so long.

"Where were you?' asked Kirlia. "And where are the others?"

"Farfetch'd…Vibrava…kill…try", said Drilbur before falling unconscious from hitting the pole.

The Dialgas growled at Raikou and Entei.

"Will you stop doing that damn bullhorn!" shouted Kirlia. "You're gonna end up making one of our teammates die!"

"It's a shame that the mole escaped", said Entei.

"Fuck you", said Drilbur quickly waking up before passing out again.

"Alright, one of you psychics teleport the others here", said Raikou.

Espeon rolled her eyes and teleported the others to the middle of campgrounds. The guys were all tied up and had bruises all over them. Farfetch'd and Vibrava saw the others and smiled together. Krabby sprayed water on their faces, snapping them out of it.

"What happened?" asked Farfetch'd.

Raikou and Entei made you two go crazy again. Farfetch'd and Vibrava glared at them both.

"One of these days we're gonna end up killing you", said Farfetch'd threateningly.

"Maybe, maybe not", said Raikou. "But anyways, today's challenge is a game show challenge!"

"Well, we're in trouble", said Piloswine.

**000**

***Crawdaunt covered in bruises* "Okay, I get Farfetch'd attacking us, but why did Vibrava?"**

**000**

Raikou and Entei took the campers to an auditorium.

"Alright, the challenge is to answer as many questions as you can and rack up some points for your team", said Raikou.

"What kind of questions are they?" asked Swablu.

"Does it matter?" asked Entei.

Nobody said anything.

"That's what I thought."

"Now, you all have to sit in front of a podium; the Palkias on the left and the Dialgas on the right", said Raikou. "There are three parts of this challenge. The first part will have us asking you twenty-five questions, and the team with the most questions wins an advantage in the second part. If two people from either team buzz at the same time, someone will get shocked, and they will get the question. Does everyone understand?" asked Raikou. "Any questions?"

"Okay, I have a question", said Swanna. "Why are we getting electrocuted?"

"Because we can and we like causing you pain", said Entei.

"Any more?" asked Raikou, receiving no response.

"I'll take that as a no, so let's get started", said Raikou as he picked up a card. "First question. How many contestants are allowed to compete on Ultimate Total Pokemon Island?"

Fraxure hit his button. "48; 24 males and 24 females, ages 16-20."

"Correct your team gets a point", said Raikou. "Second question. Who was eliminated first?"

Espeon quickly hit her button. "Yanma."

"Correct."

"Question three. How many times has Farfetch'd flipped out?" asked Raikou.

"How are we supposed to know that?" asked Drilbur.

"Just answer the question", said Entei.

"Um…thirteen?" said Vanillite.

"Incorrect", said Raikou.

"Thirteen?" asked Farfetch'd. "I've only gone crazy eight times!"

"Correct", said Raikou. "Now, onto question four. What is the square root of 144?"

"What does that have to do with-", started Ampharos before sighing. "12"

"Correct", said Raikou. "And the questions are random; we just started off like that to give you a false sense of relaxation, so get ready. Question five. What was the episode that Ferroseed was eliminated in?"

"Song challenge", said Lucario.

"The actual name of the episode", said Raikou.

"How are we supposed to know?" asked Wooper.

"Sing a Song of Pokemon", said Drilbur.

"Correct…" said Raikou, suspiciously looking at Drilbur. "How did you know?"

"I found a planner", said Drilbur with a smug grin.

"You sneaky little-"started Entei angrily.

"Ignoring that, let's move on to question six", said Raikou. "Who was straight before evolving and gay after evolving?"

"Ampharos", answered Floatzel.

"That is correct", said Raikou. "Question seven. What song has the following lyrics?"

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

Nobody said anything.

"I've never heard that song before", said Carracosta.

"That's because it's a chick song probably", said Vanillite.

Vibrava began thinking very hard. He had heard that song somewhere before. Suddenly, he took a deep breath and gained eight dots on his wings.

"Actually, the song was made by the band Ca$h Ca$h with the name 'Sugar Rush' which has a male singing it the entire time, signaling that it is indeed a guy's song", said Vibrava in an intellectual manner.

Drilbur sighed sadly. "Phillip", he muttered under his breath.

"Um…that's correct", said Raikou, confused. "Question eight. What state of matter is the hottest?"

"Plasma, its particles are faster and its temperatures are hotter than any of the others", said Phillip.

"Correct again, how many teeth are there in a human mouth?" asked Raikou.

"32", said Phillip quickly.

"How many-"

"17, Pi, 649, 2094 lbs, Manectric, Drilbur, Pizza, Spongebob, Vanillite, the dish ran away with the spoon", said Phillip, making everyone stare at him like he was crazy.

"Those are all correct…" said Raikou, shocked. "Question…um…twenty, I think. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"A woodchuck would chuck all the wood he could if a woodchuck could chuck wood", said Phillip.

"Oh what the hell?!" shouted Houndoom.

"Correct", said Raikou, confused as to why he was answering so fast. He remembered something about Vibrava in his paperwork and remembered something about him having multiple personality disorder, one of his other personalities being a genius and another being an idiot.

Raikou whispered something in Entei's ear and he walked to the sidelines with an evil grin on his face.

"Okay, question twenty-one. What level do all of the Unova starters evolve?"

Just as Vibrava was about to hit his buzzer again, a stage light fell on his head, changing him into Doh.

"Heh-heh, forty-two", said Doh.

"Incorrect", said Raikou with a smile on his face.

"Seventeen and thirty-six", said Ninetales.

"Correct", said Raikou. "It feels great to have things normal again…even though the Palkias are gonna lose either way."

"Then just stop it, we have eighteen points, they have three points, just move on with the next challenge", said Kirlia.

"Fine", said Raikou. "Pushy. Meet us at the beach."

_**000**_

"Alright, the second challenge is to complete an obstacle course", said Raikou.

"Really? That's it?" asked Arcanine.

"It can't be there's gotta be a catch", said Luxray.

"The lion's right", said Raikou. "It's not that simple."

"Well, what is it then?" asked Carracosta.

"There are twelve obstacles in the course and twelve people from each of your teams have to participate", said Raikou. "That means that most of you will have to do more than one obstacle."

"Luckily Dusclops isn't here", whispered Vanillite to Blitzle.

"Yeah, we'd be screwed", Blitzle whispered back.

"Now, here's the course!" said Raikou as he and Entei moved out of the way.

The course began with a tightrope walk, underneath it, a tank of Carvanha and Basculin. Next there was a pole vault into a puddle of mud, followed by a barrage of combat dummies that they'd have to destroy.

Next, there was a giant Sudoku puzzle filled with players, which was proceeded by a spike wall to climb. After making it to the top, there was a giant pole with a rope was positioned by the water, in which they'd have to grab and swing into the water.

There were tires that they needed to rap around their bodies and then there was a boat that they'd have to row all the way to the other side of the body of water. Upon making it to the other side, someone else would have to swim in the water and make it to a buoy so that a helicopter could pick them up.

Then the helicopter would drop them to the edge of the cliff. On the cliff laid a plunger wired to a pile of explosives by the campers, which would stop a clock.

"Are you insane?!" shouted Piloswine before realizing something. "Isn't this just the same thing as the second challenge?"

"Probably", said Raikou with a smile. "Now, the objective is to get through the course the fastest. We'll give you ten minutes to choose the victims and then we'll start, and yes…I said victims."

**000**

"Okay…I was thinking that we could have the Water-types and the Flying types could do the water obstacles and whoever wants to do anything else can", Tyranitar explained.

"So…in other words…you don't care who does what?" asked Ampharos.

"That's right", said Tyranitar. "But some people are gonna have to participate."

Almost everyone started to smile and started shaking their heads when asked who wanted to do what.

Tyranitar was getting frustrated and sighed in defeat, and Typhlosion noticed. She didn't like it when her man was upset. She needed to let the others know that this was not a choice decision.

"Tyro, let me handle this, okay sweetie", she whispered before giving him a peck on the lips. She turned to the others. "Alright! This is what's gonna happen, twelve of you are going to do this challenge whether you like it or not!" she shouted threateningly.

"What if we don't want to?" asked Lairon, challengingly.

"You're going to", said Typhlosion. "It's not a choice. We need to win."

Lairon shut up.

"Now, this is how it's gonna go", said Typhlosion. "Ninetales will do the tightrope, Lucario will do the pole vault, Tyranitar will do the dummy portion, Xatu will do the Sudoku, I'll do the spike climb, Luxray will do the rope, Ampharos will do the tires, LAIRON will do the boat, Wooper will swim, Fraxure will fly the plane over to the cliff, and Rufflet will blow the stuff up. Understood?!"

The people called quickly shook their heads, except for Lairon.

**000**

"**Someone just made it higher on my list!" Lairon said angrily.**

**000**

"**I told you I'd take care of it", said Typhlosion.**

"**Yeah, but I never thought you'd actually do it like that. It was…pretty hot", said Tyranitar, wrapping his arms around her.**

**Typhlosion gave him a seductive grin.**

**000**

"Alright, who's gonna do what?" asked Espeon.

"Well, I was thinking that since you are mostly like a feline, you could do the tightrope, Drilbur could do the pole vault, Farfetch'd gets the dummies, Vibrava gets the Sudoku, Mienshao could do the climbing, Crawdaunt does the rope, Krabby does the tires, Carracosta rows the boat, Floatzel could swim, and Gulpin could fly the plane, then Vanillite could blow the stuff up", said Kirlia.

Espeon, Mienshao, and Floatzel gave her a look, while everyone else didn't complain.

"Alright, I guess it's settled", said Kirlia with a smile.

**000**

"**She is going down!" shouted Espeon angrily.**

**000**

Raikou and Entei were in a booth spectating and announcing the game's results. Everyone was in their right positions.

"Alright, this is how the game works", said Raikou from the booth. "If you fail an obstacle, you can either try again, or face a penalty of ten seconds. The time will start as soon as you begin and will end as soon as whoever's at the cliff blows the explosives up. The Dialgas will go first, so Palkias take a couple steps away from them. Start whenever you're ready."

The Palkias took a few steps away from their competition and sat back to watch.

Espeon sighed and jumped onto the tightrope, which was covered in a slippery substance.

"Did they fucking rub these with soap?" asked Espeon, sniffing her paw.

She felt her paws slipping from underneath her and she fell on her side, but not into the water. She hung on, shockingly and started moving forward across the rope, with the Carvanha and Basculin constantly jumping and trying to bite her tail.

Eventually, she finished the tightrope walk and tagged Drilbur, rather roughly I might add. Drilbur rubbed his claw in pain and glared at Espeon before grabbing the pole. He ran towards the six foot tall bar positioned by the next obstacle and stuck the pole into the ground, launching himself **into **the bar.

The bar somehow managed to bruise Drilbur's stomach, which shocked him.

"What the fuck? I thought that was bamboo", said Drilbur, rubbing his stomach in pain.

"Nope, it's steel, now keep going, the time's tickin'", said Raikou from the booth.

Drilbur gasped and quickly tagged Farfetch'd, who started to immediately fight and kill the dummies. Within fifteen seconds, he was finished and he tagged Vibrava.

"Oh Arceus, um…" said Vibrava nervously. "I-I don't know-"

Vibrava took a deep breath and changed back into Phillip. He started moving the blocks into the correct places. Once he was finished, he smiled and flew towards Mienshao. He tagged her and she began her climb.

The clock was one minute and thirty-two seconds in as she continued. She made it to the top and tagged Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt grabbed the rope and swung on it, but his pincers made the rope snap and he fell just inches from the water.

"Ow", he simply said.

Krabby groaned and came out of the water. She smacked Crawdaunt and went back to the water to continue the game. She started swimming towards the tires and dove underneath each of them to get them on her body. After she got the tenth and final tire she swam towards the boat Carracosta was in. The tires were slowing her down, but she pushed forward anyway.

She tagged the prototurtle and he began rowing the boat towards the other side of the ocean. It was a tiring effort, taking about twenty whole minutes, but he eventually made it and tagged Floatzel, with Carracosta falling into the water and soon enough, falling asleep.

Floatzel began swimming towards the buoy, which was only seven feet away from her. It didn't take much effort and she made it with no problem.

She started waiting for Gulpin with the helicopter, but he didn't show up.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

**000**

Gulpin, who was on a grass hill close by , was trying to come, but there was one problem…he had no legs.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Oh screw it!"

He got out of the helicopter and came back with a big rock. He climbed into the helicopter again and threw the rock down on the gas pedal.

The helicopter launched up, frightening Gulpin. "WWHHHHHOOOOAAAAA!"

On the way up, he accidently sliced up a Pidgeot with the helicopter's blades, getting blood on the helicopter.

"Uh-oh."

A female Pidgeot and her six Pidgey and Pidgeotto saw it happen and screamed. "SSTTEEEVVEEENNN!" screamed the mother.

"Sorry!" Gulpin shouted, laughing sheepishly as he kept going.

The Pidgeot and her kids glared at Gulpin angrily as he left.

**000**

"Finally!" shouted Floatzel as she saw the helicopter approach her.

Gulpin threw out a ladder and Floatzel grabbed onto it. "What the hell took you so long?!"

"No time for explanations!" he shouted as he started to drive the helicopter towards the cliff.

He made it to the cliff and dropped her off. Floatzel glared at Gulpin and tagged Vanillite.

"Alright, explosion time!"

Vanillite pushed the plunger, triggering the explosion that stopped the clock.

Farfetch'd was about to go crazy, but Blitzle zapped him before he could do so.

"Okay! The Dialgas' time was…twenty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds!" announced Raikou from the booth. "With an extra twenty points as a penalty for Crawdaunt and Drilbur, that's eight minutes and two seconds as the final time."

"What the-how did it take that long?" asked Espeon angrily.

"Gulpin", said Raikou simply.

As Gulpin came towards his team, they all glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You were late!" shouted Mienshao.

"Hey, don't blame me!" shouted Gulpin. "I don't have legs, I had to find a big rock so I could do this game show, and I fucking murdered a father Pidgeot!"

"Yeah, don't blame Gulpin. KIRLIA's the one who told him to do that part", said Piloswine.

Everyone immediately turned to Kirlia, who apologized.

"Just thank Arceus, it's over", said Gulpin…before he got attacked by the mother Pidgeot and her kids.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

**000**

"**I hate my life", said Gulpin, covered in blood, bruises, and beak marks.**

**000**

"Alright Palkias, it's your turn!" announced Raikou. "Begin!"

**000**

The course somehow rebooted itself, so everything went back to their rightful places.

Ninetales slowly started walking across the tightrope. Her tails shook furiously from nervousness. The Carvanha and Basculin were jumping up at her, trying to bite her. She immediately jumped to the other side, tagging Lucario.

Lucario grabbed the pole and leapt over the bar, softly tapping it. Lucario fell on the ground and the bar, which got knocked loose, landed on his chest.

Lucario, being part Steel-type, pushed the bar off of his chest and rubbed it. He ran towards the next area. He tagged Tyranitar, who instantly spun around, taking out all of the dummies in one hit.

"Hey that's not fair!" shouted Kirlia.

"No shouting false shit!" shouted Honchkrow.

They were two minutes in and Tyranitar ran and tagged Xatu. Xatu used his Psychic to move the blocks to the right places in the Sudoku puzzle.

He tagged Typhlosion, who swiftly climbed the wall. Upon reaching the top, she tagged Luxray, who jumped and swung on the rope into the water.

Upon hitting the water, Luxray tagged Ampharos, who began swimming towards the tires. She started grabbing the tires. She was having a hard time moving when she got to the final tire. She started desperately flailing her arms and legs so that she could move, but with no success. Finally, having enough, Lairon rowed the boat towards her, tagged her, and then began her long trek to the other side of the ocean.

Maybe going back wasn't a good idea, because it took a whopping twenty-four minutes to reach the other side. Lairon was exhausted. Lairon smacked Wooper's head and fell asleep on the boat. Wooper got on his back and started kicking his legs. He made it, shockingly, in only twenty seconds. Fraxure was already at the buoy and Wooper used his mouth to grab the ladder.

Fraxure flew them towards the cliff, and Wooper let go, sending him onto the cliff, where he tagged Rufflet, who nervously pushed down the plunger.

The explosion stopped the clock, and Farfetch'd, once again, started to go crazy. Blitzle had to end it once again.

**000**

Raikou and Entei came down from the booth, and like game show tradition, had the teams on different sides of them.

"Palkias, the time to beat was twenty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds, you guys got…twenty-seven minutes and thirty nine seconds!"

The Palkias started cheering, but their victory would be short-lived.

"Plus…the ten second penalty, which brings your overall time as twenty-seven minutes and forty-nine seconds, meaning that the Dialgas win!"

It was the Dialgas' turn to cheer as the Palkias looked confused.

"How the hell did we get a penalty?" asked Houndoom angrily.

"Well…" said Raikou as he rolled a TV out.

He played Lucario's part, which showed that he made it over, but his tail knocked the bar down and he did a flip onto his back.

Everyone glared at Lucario.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all at elimination", said Raikou with a smile.

**000**

"Alright, so who's on the list now?" asked Honchkrow.

"Here you go", said Lairon, handing Honchkrow the list. He read it downwards.

Lucario

Ampharos

Absol

Typhlosion

Xatu

Mightyena

Ninetales

Tyranitar

Houndoom

Arcanine

Luxray

Swanna

Wooper

Rufflet

Fraxure

"Oh, so Fraxure's at the bottom now?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Shut up", said Lairon, blushing.

"Just let him join the alliance if you like him so much", said Honchkrow.

"No, I may…like him, but he's still a tough cookie, you don't know what to expect from him", said Lairon.

"Fine", said Honchkrow, exasperatedly. "It looks like we're gonna get rid of Lucario today, which was already the initial plan."

"Right", said Lairon.

"Well, let's go then, we don't want anyone getting suspicious", said Honchkrow as he flew away.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouted, following him.

**000**

"**Lucario", said Ampharos.**

**000**

"**Sorry Luke", said Houndoom.**

**000**

"**Lucario, sorry man, you were a good friend", said Arcanine.**

**000**

"**Lucario", said Swanna.**

**000**

"**I already know I'm out, so I vote for myself", said Lucario. "At least I'll see Lopunny and Zoroark again."**

"**I mean just Zoroark…just Zoroark."**

**000**

"Alright, it's time-

"Wait, wasn't there supposed to be a third part of the challenge?" asked Ampharos.

"We lied", said Raikou with a smile.

Everyone groaned.

"Now, back to what I was saying", said Raikou."You know the drill…and because I wanna make this quick, everyone except Lucario gets a poffin."

"Whatever, I saw it coming", said Lucario as he stood up.

"I bet you did, now get to the slingshot!" said Raikou as the others left.

**000**

Lucario was strapped to the slingshot as Raikou and Entei came up to him.

"Wow, you're ready aren't you?" asked Entei with a laugh.

"Just get it over with", said Lucario.

"Fine", said Entei as he pulled the lever, launching Lucario away.

"Another day, another one bites the dust", said Raikou smiling.

"You bet", said Entei.

**000**

"**It's time", said Espeon.**

**000**

Espeon, Floatzel, Mienshao, and Ponyta were all waiting by their cabins. When they saw Blitzle and Carracosta headed their way, they motioned for them to follow. The duo looked at each other nervously, but followed them anyway.

They reached the mess hall, eventually.

"What?" asked Carracosta.

"Yeah, why did you want to see us?" asked Blitzle.

"Well, I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to join our alliance", said Espeon.

"Oh…well…okay", said Carracosta.

"Ponyta, you're in an alliance?" asked Blitzle.

Ponyta looked down and nodded her head, sadly. She looked as if she was about to cry.

Blitzle saw this and immediately kissed her to calm her down. It worked and Ponyta looked in his aqua blue eyes. "It's good that you're trying to make it further", he said. "I'm in, too", he said to Espeon.

Ponyta sniffled and smiled before kissing him back.

"Well, it looks like this is gonna be good", said Espeon. "What should our name be?"

"How about Team Pure Soul?" asked Mienshao.

"Hmm…okay", said Espeon, shrugging her shoulders. "Team Pure Soul it is!"

**000**

"**It's a shame that those fools actually believed me. I guess I'll have to take them down one by one", said Espeon. "They'll never know what hit them!"**

**000**

**Ooh, juicy more pain and drama. Another personality of Vibrava is revealed! Phillip the brainiac! All of his personalities have been revealed as of this chapter! You may not think so, but they actually have. Which one is your favorite? Lucario's gone…oh well, he gets to see his girlfriend again.**

**Sorry for the late update, my computer's system has been jacked up and I kept losing files. I had to restart it in safe mode and revert it back to even finish this chapter, I hope this chapter was alright. Anyways, thanks guys for reading and I'll see you later with another episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine.**


	18. Episode 18: Yours, Minin', Ours

**Ch-ch-chapter!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

The next morning came and Gulpin, Piloswine, and Vanillite were all inside the kitchen.

"Why are you guys eating so early?" asked Vanillite with a yawn.

"I don't know, we just got hungry", said Gulpin as he searched through the cabinets.

"At the same time?" asked Vanillite, raising a brow.

"Well, I asked got hungry while I was asleep", started Piloswine. "Then I asked Gulpin if he was hungry too."

"And might I ask, why am I here?" asked Vanillite.

"You're the lookout", said Piloswine as he pulled out a Chocolate Fudge Pop from the freezer.

"Why?" asked Vanillite, still curious.

"You're the only one we can trust", said Gulpin as he pulled out a box of Cheez-Its.

"Well, give me those Cheez-Its and I'll do it", said Vanillite.

Gulpin tossed the box down and Vanillite sat at the kitchen door, eating.

After about twenty minutes of eating, the pig and stomach were both stuffed.

"You guys done yet?" asked Vanillite, who had gotten finished with the Cheez-Its.

"Ugh…yep…I'm done", said Piloswine.

"So am I", said Gulpin as they both exited the kitchen and entered the dining area of the mess hall.

"Aren't you a stomach?" asked Vanillite.

"Stomachs can get full too", countered Gulpin.

"Point taken", said Vanillite before the three of them headed for the exit.

"Yeah, most people think-"started Gulpin before being silenced by Piloswine.

Sounds of chatter were heard near the mess hall.

"Do you hear that?" asked Piloswine.

"Yeah", said Vanillite.

The trio quietly made their way to the edge of the mess hall and poked their heads to the side. What they saw shocked them.

**000**

"Okay, who do you think we should get rid of first?" asked Espeon.

"Aren't we just seeing what Kirlia's alliance is doing and either stopping or agreeing with them?" asked Carracosta.

"Oh…right…" said Espeon, nervously. "But we can still make our own list in order to get rid of some of the others."

"…And then get rid of whom?" asked Mienshao. "All of Kirlia's alliance members are useful, alliance members don't vote each other out, and the only ones left are Farfetch'd, Gulpin, Piloswine, and Vanillite."

"Then why not one of those four?" asked Espeon.

"Farfetch'd might be insane, but he's gonna be useful if we have a battle challenge or we have to do another 'last one standing' challenge", explained Floatzel. "Vanillite is useful when it comes to breaking things and he's very fast because he can float. Gulpin and Piloswine are very strong, too, both with their stomachs and their bodies, so…"

"Are you telling me that there's no one to get of?" asked Espeon.

"Not unless one of them makes us lose", said Blitzle.

Espeon stopped and smiled deviously, on the inside. "Okay then, well…I guess we can go now."

The others either shrugged their shoulders or just left, leaving Espeon alone.

**000**

"**So…if losing is the only way to get rid of these fools, then so be it!" said Espeon.**

**000**

"I can't believe it", said Vanillite.

"I know", said Gulpin. "The hottest girls on our team are in an alliance together with only two dudes? That's not fair."

"No, not that!" said Vanillite. "Everyone on our team is in an alliance except us and Farfetch'd."

"I don't blame them", said Piloswine. "We're just weird and Farfetch'd is a killer."

"I know that, but…it still seems unfair", said Vanillite.

"Then why don't we just make our own alliance?" asked Gulpin.

"Wow…that's actually a good idea", said Vanillite.

"Yeah…but what about Farfetch'd?" asked Piloswine.

"He's a seasoned killer, he can take care of himself", said Gulpin.

"I guess you're right", said Vanillite. "So, do you want to do it?"

"Sure", said Piloswine.

"Great, now we have an alliance", said Vanillite.

"We aren't doing anything like the others are we?" asked Gulpin. "I don't want to target people."

"No, we're gonna be normal, we aren't even gonna do that much, just try to save each other from elimination and stuff", said Vanillite.

"Oh, okay then", said Piloswine.

**000**

"**Well, now that we have an alliance, I guess we can try to make it further now", said Gulpin. "I hope none of us get voted out just yet."**

**000**

"I can't believe we won again!" said Crawdaunt.

"Yeah, I never thought that we'd win twice in a row like this", said Drilbur. "We've lost so many times."

"Yeah, I was shocked myself", said Kirlia. "I thought we lost. Stupid Raikou and his tricks."

"Now what do we do?" asked Vibrava.

"We just keep this up", said Kirlia. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Well, it's not really our decision anymore", said Swablu. "The challenges are unpredictable."

"I know, but we'll just have to make the best of it", said Kirlia.

"Great, now can we go to bed now?" asked Krabby.

"Yeah, sure", said Kirlia with a yawn. "I'm pretty tired myself."

The six of them went back to their cabins after that.

**000**

Team Strike made it back to the cabins and saw Xatu on the roof of his cabin.

"I will never understand that dude", said Crawdaunt as he and the others went to their respected cabins.

But as soon as the girls went in and the guys were about to get into theirs-

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Damn it!" shouted Crawdaunt.

Vibrava was twitching and took a deep breath before growling darkly. He smiled evilly and flew to a nearby tree. He immediately picked up the tree and charged at Crawdaunt and Drilbur, who had begun walking towards the regular meeting place.

Drilbur looked behind them both and acted on instinct. "DUCK!" he shouted.

Crawdaunt got startled and ducked, as did Drilbur. As soon as Vibrava passed them, Drilbur got up. Vibrava broke the tree and took off a large spike and dive bombed the mole.

Drilbur side-stepped him, making him crash into the ground.

When he got back up, he had returned to normal. "What happened?"

"You changed into Butch!" said Drilbur.

"Wait, what do you mean 'changed into'?" asked a voice.

The duo forgot that Crawdaunt was with them, and he gave them both a serious look.

"Um…one of his characters", said Drilbur.

"If it was a character, wouldn't you have said that he played as Butch?" asked Crawdaunt.

"He played as Butch then", said Drilbur as he and Vibrava exchanged nervous glances.

"You know I can kick both of you guys' asses, so just tell me the truth", he said.

"It's a personal secret!" said Vibrava.

"Hey, you almost killed me up close and personal", said Crawdaunt. "I think you owe me."

Vibrava sighed sadly. "Fine…" he started softly. "I have multiple personality disorder."

"What?"

"Yeah, you surprised?" asked Vibrava.

"Yeah…wait, is that why you've been acting weird since the game started?" asked Crawdaunt.

"Yes, and now that I told you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone", said Vibrava.

"Okay…but you have to promise to try to keep them under control. I really don't want to die yet", said Crawdaunt.

"That's what I'm trying to do now", said Vibrava.

"And I'm trying to help", said Drilbur.

"ALL CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE CENTER OF CAMP IMMEDIATELY!"

"Okay, we'll talk more afterwards", said Crawdaunt.

The three of them went to their destination.

**000**

"Alright, what did you want?" asked Drilbur as he, Vibrava, and Crawdaunt approached the center of the camp, where everyone else was waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Espeon.

"Personal guy stuff", said Crawdaunt.

Espeon gave them a look.

"Alright, now that you're all here, let me explain today's challenge", said Raikou. "Today is a mining challenge."

"Landmines?" asked Gulpin.

"Not a mine challenge, a minING challenge", said Raikou.

"Oh"

"Now, back to what I was saying", said Raikou. "Your object is to use tools and explosives to go into a mineshaft and look for five specific minerals: emerald, diamond, quartz, euxenite, and copper."

"Really?" asked Typhlosion.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the whole challenge…other than making it back out before the whole place explodes."

"What?" asked Floatzel as her eyes widened.

"That's right!" said Raikou as he uncovered a plunger next to him and Entei.

Everyone went wide-eyed as Raikou pushed down the plunger, blowing up the ground from underneath them and making them fall underground.

They landed hard and groans and moans of pain were heard. The campers got up angrily.

"That…was bullshit!" said Typhlosion, her neck flaring up.

Raikou and Entei came up to the huge hole that they made. They looked down at the campers.

"Now, you all have five hours until we blow this thing up", said Raikou with a smile. "Plus, you also have to make your own way out, so…it's gonna be tough."

"Right, so get to it maggots", said Entei.

"What about the tools?" asked Absol.

In response, the legendary duo started throwing shovels , boxes, and pickaxes at the campers. Most of the campers avoided the eight picks, others jumped out of the way of the two boxes, and the remaining ones dodged the twelve shovels.

"That was close", said Rufflet…before getting hit in the head with another shovel.

"Rufflet!" shouted Swanna, with concern.

"There ya go, now the challenge starts…now!" said Raikou as he and Entei left.

The teams split and went their separate ways.

**000**

"Well, we're doomed", said Honchkrow.

"Not necessarily", said Luxray. "We have tools."

"Yeah…but we're down one player because of Raikou and Entei", said Ampharos, pointing at an unconscious Rufflet.

"Well…we'll just have to do our best guys", said Tyranitar, picking up a pickaxe.

He started to hit the walls of the newly formed mineshaft. With one hit, the pickaxe immediately broke.

The others looked at their three remaining picks and sighed.

"I say once again, we're doomed", said Honchkrow.

**000**

After starting with the pickaxe, like the Palkias, the Dialgas' pickaxes broke.

"These are all terrible!" said Gulpin before hearing a snap.

"Well, we don't have any more picks", said Crawdaunt, throwing the two halves away.

"Well, that doesn't matter, we have shovels", said Farfetch'd as he put a shovel in the ground. When he brought it back up, it snapped.

"Well, this sucks", said Carracosta.

**000**

The Palkias had attempted to use and broke every item they had, the only thing they had left was the box. They all had given up and were now sitting on the ground.

"What now?" asked Arcanine. "There's no way we can win now."

"Well, let's see what's in the boxes before we give up hope", said Ninetales as she headed toward the box.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up and floating back towards the others.

"What just happened?" asked Ninetales.

"Ninetales, you should not open that box", said Xatu. His eyes had just turned from blue, back to their normal state.

"Why?"

"There will be dire consequences of doing so", explained Xatu.

"Like what?" asked Houndoom.

"You must agitate the box to see", said Xatu as his eyes turned blue once again.

The box gained a blue surrounding and fell over, triggering an explosion that blasted away parts of the rock foundation.

Everyone started coughing when smoke and dust was emitted from the explosion.

"Why would they put a bomb in a box?!" shouted Swanna.

"Maybe to blow us all up!" said Fraxure matter-of-factly.

"Well…they failed…but come check this out", said Wooper, who was checking the hole, waving them over with his tail.

A few of the others came over to where Wooper was looking and were shocked at what they found. There was a bunch of shiny objects scoured across the dirt.

"Whoa!" said Honchkrow. "Wait, what did we have to find?"

"Um…" started Mightyena, thinking. "Emeralds, diamonds, euxenite, copper, and quartz I think."

"Well…this isn't any of them", said Fraxure, picking one up. "These are just crystals."

"Crap! So we just almost got blown up for nothing?" asked Absol angrily.

"Yeah, it looks that way", said Lairon.

Everyone groaned and sat back down. Just then, Ampharos had an idea.

"Guys, I just thought of something", said Ampharos.

"What, lesbo?" asked Lairon.

"Ignoring that, I was thinking that we could use our strongest moves and just use them to find the minerals", said Ampharos.

"You know…that's a good idea", said Tyranitar.

"Really?" asked Ampharos.

"Yeah", said Tyranitar. "That could work."

"Okay, then, let's get started", said Mightyena.

**000**

"What do we do now?" asked Piloswine.

"Use the box I guess", said Kirlia, unsurely.

Gulpin went up to the box and opened it, triggering another explosion that blew a hole through the cave roof.

Vibrava took a deep breath, while Farfetch'd's eyes turned red and he grew his jagged teeth.

"Aw crap", said Drilbur.

Vibrava started blasting Dragon Pulse at the others, while Farfetch'd began blasting everything with his stalk. Everyone began dodging the now deadly duo.

The guys were blasting holes in the walls and the ground as everyone hid behind stalagmites and rocks.

Drilbur burrowed into the ground, but not before Swablu asked what he was going to do.

"I'm gonna stop this", said Drilbur as he burrowed under the ground. "Women."

Drilbur continued to dig underground and ended up bumping into something. "Ow" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

He took a while to quickly look at the object. He noticed that it was crystalline and green. He soon realized that it was the emerald and gasped. He was about to alert the others, but he remembered that Farfetch'd was in his kill mode, and Vibrava was in his smack down mode.

He sighed. "I have to stop them first don't I?"

He burrowed further and then he dug upward. He popped up behind the two of them, who hadn't noticed, and quickly smacked Vibrava's back, as well as smacking Farfetch'd.

The two of them fell on their stomachs and the others ran up to them. Drilbur was panting as the two got back up.

"What just happened?" asked Vibrava groggily.

"Once again, Raikou and Entei had to make sure that you two would possibly kill us", said Espeon. "Also, I've been wanting to ask this for a long time Vibrava. Why the hell do you keep doing the same thing as Farfetch'd?"

"I…get spooked", he said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah", said Drilbur. "Yeah, he gets spooked, now if you excuse me", said Drilbur as he jumped back down into the hole.

Everyone wondered what he was doing and was stunned as he came back up. He was holding a large emerald about three times his size.

"Whoa", was all some could say.

"Good job Drilbur", said Krabby.

"Thanks, now we only have four more to go", he said with a smile.

"Okay, we have the emerald, now we just need euxenite, quartz, diamond, and copper", said Mienshao.

"Okay, then let's go!" said Blitzle.

**000**

Tyranitar was using Hyper Beam to blast through the rock walls, Fraxure was using Dragon Pulse, Wooper was just spraying them, Luxray was using Iron Tail, Arcanine and Houndoom were digging, and Xatu was being well…Xatu.

Rufflet was still unconscious from the blow to his head from the shovel, and was being watched by Swanna.

The girls were all sitting away from the guys and watching them.

"Shouldn't we be helping Ampharos?" asked Mightyena. "It was **your** idea."

"Nah, I know it was my idea, but the guys went there first", said Ampharos. "Plus, most of you girls' guys are really protective of you, so if you get hurt when doing this, what'll they do?"

"Are you saying we're weak?" asked Ninetales, slightly angered.

"I'm a girl, too, so I'm including myself…even though I don't like any guys. Why would I call myself weak?" asked Ampharos. "I was just saying…what if something bad happens?"

Rufflet was beginning to wake up. He noticed that Swanna was looking at him. He groggily stood up and rubbed his head with one of his wings. "What the hell happened?"

"Raikou and Entei dropped a shovel on your head and knocked you out", said Swanna, putting a wing around the little eaglet's body.

Rufflet was shocked. "WHAT?! How long was I out for?"

"We don't know-"

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE THREE HOURS AND FIFTY-NINE MINUTES TO GO!"

"Okay, you've been out for…an hour and a minute", said Lairon.

"WHAT?!" he shouted as he saw the guys coming towards them.

"Did you see anything?" asked Typhlosion.

"No…" said Tyranitar, sadly.

"Oh…" said Typhlosion giving him a kiss. "At least you tried."

"Well what do we do now?" asked Fraxure, sitting next to Lairon.

"I guess try another place", said Arcanine.

"We didn't even make progress", said Rufflet, kicking a rock in anger.

The rock hit the wall, making a crack that spread all the way to the ceiling. The crack released a bronze-like mineral, which fell out and landed on Rufflet's head, knocking him out once again.

"Aw great", said Wooper, frustrated. "Well, at least we got the copper."

"Yeah, but we still have four more to find!" shouted Houndoom.

"Right…"

**000**

"Okay, Drilbur, since you found the emerald, you should be able to dig for the others", said Espeon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa foxy", said Drilbur, putting down the emerald. "I'm not gonna be the only one working here."

"Drilbur, I'll help, no worries", said Vibrava with a smile.

"Meh, I'll help too", said Crawdaunt.

"Yeah! Friendship!" said Gulpin as he, Piloswine, and Vanillite volunteered to help as well.

"Oh, great idea, all of you guys do the hard work and we'll relax", said Espeon.

"Wow, you're really turning into Purugly aren't you?" asked Drilbur, as everyone started laughing.

**000**

"**I think I just found my first victim", said Espeon angrily. "And because he's on Kirlia's alliance, it's a win-win situation."**

**000**

"No, I'm not turning into Purugly, I'm just trying to come up with some ideas that'll help us because we only have-"

"THREE HOURS AND TWELVE MINUTES LEFT!" shouted Raikou.

"Yeah, that much time", said Espeon.

"Fine, just don't do it again", said Drilbur as he burrowed into the ground.

The guys started attacking the walls with moves and weapons, while the girls sat back and watched.

"You know this isn't gonna work right?" asked Kirlia.

"We'll see about that", said Espeon.

"I found something!" shouted Carracosta.

Espeon turned to Kirlia. "I told you so", she said arrogantly. "What'd you find Carracosta?"

"Um…it looks like a piece of solidified, hard mud", he said, showing it to her.

Espeon raised a brow as the other guys looked over it.

"I don't even know if it's classified as one of the things we're looking for, because I don't know what euxenite or quartz look like", said Vanillite.

Vibrava took a deep breath and got the eight dots on his wings. "This…" he started, picking up the unknown material, "is euxenite. It is known for its brownish-black hue and its metallic luster."

"Damn it Phillip", Drilbur said under his breath.

"How do you know?" asked Blitzle.

Drilbur smacked Vibrava's back, snapping him out of it.

"Know what?" asked Vibrava.

"That this is euxenite and not anything else", said Piloswine.

"Oh…um…because I…researched it when I was little. I always liked things with weird names", he replied nervously.

Drilbur decided to save Vibrava from more questions by changing the subject. "Well, I don't wanna learn today, so let's just find the other stuff."

"Oh…ok", some of the other guys agreed, as did the girls. Espeon eyed Drilbur and Vibrava suspiciously.

**000**

"**Those two are hiding something, I can feel it", said Espeon.**

**000**

The Palkias moved to another area to search for the other minerals. As they continued, they stumbled upon a four-way path.

"Well, why don't we just look for the minerals here?" asked Honchkrow as he saw some glowing in some of the walls and the ground.

"Yeah, or…we can just split up and cover more ground", said Ampharos.

"Yeah…that sounds…good to me", said Absol, looking at Houndoom seductively.

"Well…I guess so, but we have to make sure to make back up next to the glowing walls", said Tyranitar.

"Right", they all said as everyone split up.

Wooper, Rufflet, and Swanna stayed in the area, while Tyranitar and Typhlosion went back the way they came to look harder, Arcanine, Ninetales, Luxray, and Mightyena stayed together and went to the far right pathway, Absol and Houndoom went to the far left, Xatu and Ampharos went to the middle-right path, and Lairon, Fraxure, and Honchkrow went to the middle-left path.

**000**

"Alright, I think we missed something over here", said Tyranitar as he and Typhlosion stopped in a cove inside the mineshaft cave.

Typhlosion started using Hyper Beam on the wall on the right, while Tyranitar did the left. A punch of rocks fell down onto the ground as the two of them backed up against the back wall.

It was then that the two of them saw something glowing in the pile of rocks. Tyranitar started taking steps forward and dug through the rocks, where he pulled out a green gem.

"Is that the emerald?" asked Typhlosion.

"Yep", said Tyranitar. "At least I think so."

"Well, we'd better not lose it", said Typhlosion.

Tyranitar but the gem into one of the holes of this chest plate. As he started to walk away, Typhlosion called out to him.

Tyranitar turned back around, only to see Typhlosion in a very…provocative position. Typhlosion beckoned to him with her finger and he came back towards her with a lustful and toothy grin.

He laid down next to her, giving her a kiss. Typhlosion wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued.

**000**

"Okay, where to look, where to look?" asked Ampharos as she looked around the pathway. "I can use some help you know!"

She was partnered up with Xatu, which would usually be helpful, but the mystical bird simply watched.

"Xatu! Stop standing there and help!" Ampharos commanded. "All you do is stand still and never help with anything."

Xatu said nothing at first.

"Xat-"

"You were never respected as a child", he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Your parents never listened to you as a child. They treated you like rubbish, never helped you, and always let you down", said Xatu. "Because of that, you have had trouble making decisions your entire life. That is also why you have moody behavior and you are now a lesbian."

Ampharos was shocked and looked as though she was about to cry.

"I apologize for making you upset, but I can see directly into your past and connect it to your behavior right now."

Ampharos, instead of electrocuting Xatu, hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

**000**

"**It's all true!" Ampharos said, tears in her eyes. "Everything in my life sucked!:**

**000**

**Xatu sighs. "The price to pay for rudeness and anger is embarrassment. The old saying goes that if you don't have anything positive to express, do not express any other feeling. Those are in my own words."**

**000**

"So…did ya find anything yet, Drilbur?" asked Vanillite, who was next to a hole.

"It takes time ya know!" shouted Drilbur from the hole.

"CAMPERS! LESS THAN TWO HOURS REMAINING! BETTER HURRY!"

The Dialgas started rushing. Soon enough, Farfetch'd picked up a clear crystal-like object.

"Hey Vibrava, is this quartz?" asked Farfetch'd. "Because I'm pretty sure that this isn't copper or diamond."

"Yeah, it's quartz", said Vibrava.

"Good", said Farfetch'd. "We still need to hurry."

**000**

Lairon, Fraxure, and Honchkrow were searching for one of the minerals that were left. They knew about their time and were trying to go faster.

Fraxure was using Dragon Pulse continuously on their pathway, hoping to find one.

"Damn it, it's not working ", said Fraxure.

"Let me show you how it's done", said Lairon, stepping in front of Fraxure.

She charged up a beam and fired around the pathway, like Fraxure. In the end, however, she ended up getting the same result, complete failure, the only difference was that Lairon's blasts brought rocks down that blocked their path.

"Oh…so that's how you do it?" he asked sarcastically.

Lairon growled and tackled him, lying on his chest. Honchkrow groaned decided to look around for another way.

Lairon was glaring down at Fraxure with an angry expression and he was doing the same with her. Neither of them said anything for a while, as Honchkrow saw something shining in the pile of rocks. He picked it up and observed it. He noticed its features, it had a blackish-brown color and luster. He didn't recognize what it was, but he took it anyway.

As he turned around, he told Fraxure and Lairon that he was going back to the meeting place. When he left, Fraxure spoke up.

"Are you gonna do something, or not?" he asked in a throaty, threatening voice.

Lairon glared even angrier at him, but on the inside, she was getting more and more turned on. Without even thinking, she brought his head up towards hers, locking their maws together.

Fraxure was completely shocked, but he soon got into it and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Neither of them moved from their position.

**000**

Honchkrow made it back to the teams' meeting area in the cave, where he saw Ampharos, Xatu, Tyranitar, and Typhlosion waiting, as well as Wooper, Swanna, and a STILL unconscious Rufflet.

"Sheesh, the little guy sure can sleep", said Honchkrow, flying back to the others.

"Yeah, but he's kinda cute like that", said Swanna.

"Did you find anything?" asked Tyranitar.

"Yeah", said Honchkrow, holding the mineral he found.

"Okay, so we have the copper, the euxenite, and the emerald", said Typhlosion. "Now we just need the diamond and the quartz."

"Those guys need to hurry because when we finish, we still need to make our way out before they blow this place up", said Wooper. "Speaking of which, where are Lairon and Fraxure?"

"Fighting, talking, or probably even making out."

"What? I didn't know those two were lovers", said Wooper with a laugh.

"Neither do they probably", said Honchkrow.

**000**

"Okay, we need copper and a diamond", said Swablu. "How can that be?"

The Dialgas were all searching in the cave, high and low in order to find the last remaining minerals they need.

"This I gonna take forever!" said Krabby. "How long do we have anyway?"

"YOU HAVE ONLY AN HOUR AND SEVEN MINUTES TO GO!"

"How can they hear us?" asked Vibrava.

"No time for that, we just need to find the stupid miner-AAAHHHHH!" screamed Drilbur as he fell off of a ledge.

"Watch out for that ledge!" said Floatzel.

"Thanks for the tip!" shouted Drilbur as he got up.

He looked forward and noticed that there were several bronze colored metallic minerals in the corner. Drilbur quickly ran to the minerals to see what is was and as soon as he felt it, he recognized it as copper.

"I found the copper!" said Drilbur.

"Drilbur, you are on a roll!" said Vibrava.

"Thanks", said Drilbur as he took a chunk out of the mineral and hopped back on the ledge with his teammates, who were just standing there the whole time.

**000**

Arcanine, Ninetales, Luxray, and Mightyena were digging and searching for the minerals.

"This is taking too long", said Arcanine. "How the hell are we gonna find anything in this mine…cave place if it's huge!"

"Well, you shouldn't give up so quickly", said Ninetales as she kept digging.

"Yeah, dude, just keep your determination high", said Luxray before he used Iron Tail on the wall.

The wall shattered, revealing a clear mineral sticking out of the wall.

"Well…it looks like you found something babe", said Mightyena smiling.

Luxray yanked one of the minerals off of the wall and smiled.

"Alright, we got the…quartz, I think, now let's go!" shouted Arcanine as he felt a small rumbling under his paws.

The four of them ran back to the others.

**000**

"You know Doomie, it's been a while since we… you know…" Absol said, rubbing her fur against his as they walked.

"I know, and I want to, but right now. We just need to find these minerals for the challenge..." said Houndoom.

Absol looked down sadly. Houndoom noticed this and chuckled. "…then, when the challenge is over, I'll fuck your brains out. Is that okay?"

Absol perked up and wagged her tail. She licked his check affectionately and ran further on the path. Houndoom shook his head and chased her.

When he caught up to her, he tackled her and pinned her down in a cave. Houndoom looked up and saw that the cave was illuminated with a blue color and surrounded by clear blue mineral gems. He got off of Absol, who was just as amazed as he was.

The two were mesmerized by the beauty of the cave.

"This is beautiful", said Absol softly.

"Yeah, beautiful…" said Houndoom looking at her.

Absol looked back at him and they leaned in for a kiss. Just when their lips were about to meet-

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO ESCAPE BEFORE WE BLOW THIS PLACE UP!" shouted Raikou.

"IN OTHER WORDS...HURRY THE FUCK UP MAGGOTS!" shouted Entei.

Houndoom sighed and ran to the crystals. He quickly inspected them to make sure that it was one of the things they were looking for. After thorough inspecting, he knew that it was a diamond. He grabbed one and ran back towards the cave entrance, where Absol was waiting.

"Come on!" said Houndoom, the diamond wrapped in his tail, as he was about to run. "Oh, and Absol-" Houndoom quickly kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless." Now come on!"

The ground started shaking violently as the two of them ran back to the others.

**000**

"What do we do?" asked Gulpin, shaking. "We don't have the diamond yet!"

"Who cares?" shouted Kirlia. "I just care about living!"

"Come on!" shouted Espeon as everyone started running to where they all were dropped.

After seven long minutes of running, beeping was heard as the Dialgas tried to figure out what to do. When suddenly, they realized something.

"Teleport us the fuck outta here!" shouted Farfetch'd.

Espeon and Kirlia perked up and immediately teleported the Dialgas out of the mineshaft cave.

**000**

The Palkias all met back up and were ready to teleport everyone out, but they were just waiting for Houndoom and Absol. After a few seconds, the two of them ran up to them.

"Alright, everyone's here, Xatu, get us outta here!" shouted Ampharos.

Xatu's eyes glowed blue and he raised both of his wings, which created a circle around everyone inside his wing span space. They all teleported out of the cave.

**000**

"Okay, they only have twenty seconds", said Raikou.

As soon as he said that, both teams appeared in front of the two hosts.

"Wow, that was great time", said Raikou. "Glad to see that you all made it."

"Yeah", said Swanna. "Right Rufflet?"

She looked down by Wooper, who had a shocked look on his face. Everyone looked around for the little bird, but soon everyone had the same look on their face.

"Oh no", said Swanna, scared.

**000**

Rufflet was starting to wake up. He got up and heard beeping and saw rocks falling around him, as well as the ground shaking.

"Hello?!" he shouted.

**000**

A huge explosion was heard and several rocks fell down into the mineshaft cave.

"RUFFLET!" shouted Swanna.

"Espeon…quick, teleport Rufflet to the infirmary. We'll check on him later", said Raikou. "Now…about the challenge-"

"NO!" shouted Wooper. "My best friend's probably gonna die because of this stupid challenge! I'm not gonna waste time worrying about who wins or loses, over a few stupid minerals and shit! Even if you do it! Swanna and I are gonna see Rufflet now!"

Wooper hopped on Swanna's back and they started flying towards the infirmary

"Fine", said Raikou. "The challenge is cancelled temporarily until we check on Rufflet's welfare."

Neither team cared and immediately ran towards the infirmary.

**000**

Most of the players were either inside or outside of the infirmary. On the inside, most of the Palkias, and even some of the Dialgas, were anxious.

Raikou came out with a frown on his face.

"Is he alright?" asked Swanna.

"Well…his right wing is broken, and he has a few bruises", said Raikou. "The nurse said that he wouldn't be able to compete until his injuries get better."

"What does that mean?" asked Wooper.

"Well, I talked to Rufflet…and I told him what the nurse said. He seemed kinda upset and I told him about being eliminated because of the lack of participation. Overall, we talked about him giving up his chance because of the injuries."

"And?" Swanna asked, tears in her eyes.

"He's eliminated", said Raikou.

Wooper and Swanna, as well as some of the others inside looked down sadly.

"No elimination today", said Raikou, but if you want to see him off, fell free to."

**000**

His team, as well as a few of the Dialgas, were waiting at the dock.

Rufflet was wheeled out of the infirmary by and Audino nurse and he hopped out of it. His right wing and part of his head were wrapped in bandages. He pad gauze on one of this talons and his tail was slightly shredded.

He started limping towards the dock, where most of his friends wished him good luck. Soon, he was met by Wooper and Swanna.

"Well, I guess this is it buddy", said Wooper.

"Yeah", said Rufflet, looking down.

"It's been a good run", said Wooper.

"Yeah", said Rufflet. "I'm gonna miss you."

Wooper, despite having arms, went up and air hugged Rufflet.

"Swanna, don't you have something to tell Rufflet?" asked Wooper, moving back.

Rufflet and Swanna were the only ones on the dock while everyone else was watching on the beach.

"Rufflet…" started Swanna.

"Yes?"

"I-I l-love you", said Swanna, crying.

"What?"

"I've always liked you more than a friend. You're so cute and I-I just have to do this", said Swanna ,before she kissed him.

Rufflet closed his eyes and felt a tingling sensation over his body. A bright light enveloped him, causing everyone to look away. His bandages and gauze fell off as he body got more fit and huge. His wings expanded and his feathers expanded into a headdress.

When the light dimmed, Rufflet was no longer Rufflet, he was Braviary.

"Braviary…" said Swanna softly.

Braviary smiled at Swanna, while everyone else looked at him, stunned.

"Whoo-hoo! Rufflet, you evolved!" cheered Wooper, who ran towards him and hopped on his back. "Do you feel different?"

"Well…I'm still the same guy, just a different stage", said Braviary. He turned to Swanna. "Swanna?"

Swanna was blushing deeply when Braviary combed her feathers with beak, looking into her eyes. "Thank you", he said.

Raikou and Entei came to the dock. "Well Braviary, it looks like you're all better, but sadly…you still have to leave", said Raikou.

"What?!" shouted Wooper and Swanna.

"Yeah, he's still Rufflet on the inside, so technically, he still has to leave, despite evolving and getting better", said Raikou.

"That's not fair", said Blitzle.

"You'll get over it, he wasn't even on your team", said Entei.

"So Braviary, it's time to go", said Raikou.

Braviary sighed. "Wooper…get off."

"But Bra-"

"Wooper", said Braviary sternly.

Wooper looked down and got off of Braviary.

"Swanna…" said Braviary once again.

Swanna looked at him, and was met by his beak again hers. Swanna moaned into the kiss as Braviary broke it.

"See you guys later", said Braviary as he flew off.

"This is so not fair", said Wooper.

"Whatever, now everyone, give me your minerals", said Raikou.

The campers gave them to him as they walked back to their cabins. Lairon and Fraxure were walking side-by-side.

"What happened in the cave…" started Lairon, glaring at him.

"Stays in the cave", he finished, glaring back.

**000**

"**DAMN IT!" yelled Espeon. "Next time…"**

**000**

Inside Raikou's trailer, Raikou was doing something for a special someone.

"Alright, what did you want Raikou?" asked Suicune.

"I have a present for you", he said, smiling.

Suicune smiled at him. "What kind of present?

Raikou put the minerals that the campers searched for on the table. Suicune gasped.

"Raikou…these are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you…"

"Aww…I'm lucky to have a guy like you. I can't believe you went though all this trouble", said Suicune, nuzzling him.

"Neither can I, you won't believe what I had to do", said Raikou, giving her a kiss.

"Mmm, I can imagine", said Suicune seductively as she wrapped her paws around his neck.

"Uh…"

Suicune locked lips with Raikou as the two continued and were sure to enjoy their night.

**000**

**Raikou you douchebag! You made everyone go through all that and have Braviary eliminated, just so you can get laid by your girlfriend?! Grr…sometimes I just wanna-Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which in my opinion was kinda decent. Rufflet evolved, Swanna and Braviary are a couple now, Lairon made a move, and I brought back a couple that hadn't been noticed that much lately. That's a lot! I hope you all liked it and I'll see you all next time with a new episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Memories...some are good, others...not so much**

**Braviary: Review if ya feel like it.**


	19. Episode 19: Crappy Memories

**Here's another thing…**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Okay…in light of the previous challenge, at least someone's gone from our team", said Lairon.

"Need I remind you that that 'someone' got critically injured, evolved into a beast that could've helped us further, and then got kicked off unfairly?" asked Honchkrow.

"When Rufflet evolved, he turned into a threat, so it was kinda beneficial to us", said Lairon.

"Not really", said Honchkrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because…on one hand, you wanna get rid of our teammates and on the other hand, you want the other team to lose", said Honchkrow. "By getting us to lose, you're making the other team win and getting rid of our teammates, and by making us win, you're making the other team lose, but we're keeping our teammates."

Lairon gave him a blank look. "What?"

Honchkrow groaned. "We win equals other team losing and we keep players. Other team winning equals our team losing and getting rid of players."

"Oh, so you're saying it's a lose/lose situation for my plans?" asked Lairon.

"Yes…" said Honchkrow.

"And you're just telling me now?" asked Lairon.

"It's always been like that!" shouted Honchkrow. "You're just realizing now?!"

Lairon shrugged her shoulders.

Honchkrow sighed. "Why don't you just go have sex with Fraxure to clear your mind?"

Lairon growled at him and blushed a deep red. "What makes you think that doing ANYTHING with that dumb dragon will help me?"

"Well, from the way you two were going at it in the cave, I just figured that if he was around you, you would feel better."

Lairon had a shocked expression.

"H-how did you know about us making out?" asked Lairon.

"I didn't…" said Honchkrow with devious grin.

Lairon stood there, wide-eyed. She took a few steps back before running back to the cabins. Honchkrow started chuckling lightly.

**000**

"**Okay, I know that was kinda wrong, but she brought it on herself", said Honchkrow. "What she wants is so confusing now that she and Fraxure have this love-hate thing going on or whatever."**

"**I just want to make it far without hurting anyone. I doubt that will even make it to the merge because of this."**

***sighs***

**000**

"Well, although yesterday didn't go as planned, I'm still glad that someone from the other team is gone", said Espeon.

"You don't feel bad for them?" asked Carracosta.

"No, why would I be?" asked Espeon, raising a brow.

"Well, Rufflet could've died and he got eliminated", said Ponyta.

"He evolved after him and Swanna kissed and then he left", said Espeon. "He got a girlfriend and he got stronger. You expect me to be sad? He seems pretty lucky if you ask me."

"Well…I guess you're right", said Mienshao.

"I know I'm right", said Espeon.

"Ok, so are we still trying to see what Kirlia's alliance is doing?" asked Floatzel.

"Yeah, that's why Blitzle isn't here", said Espeon.

The other four looked around and saw that the little zebra was actually gone.

**000**

Blitzle was hiding in the bushes, spying on Team Strike while they discussed their next strategy.

"Okay, this is going well", said Swablu.

"Yeah, we haven't been voted off and we've been winning a lot", said Crawdaunt.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up", Kirlia. "We've still got a long way to go."

"Yeah, seventeen down, thirty-one more to go…" said Krabby, looking down.

"That's a lot…" said Drilbur.

"Yeah, that's why we have to keep our guard up", said Kirlia.

"Okay", said Vibrava. "The mission is the same, save our asses from elimination."

"Right", said Kirlia.

Blitzle was confused. "That's their plan?" he whispered to himself.

"Did you hear that?" asked Drilbur, startling Blitzle.

Blitzle quickly turned around and ran back to his alliance.

"Hear what?" asked Krabby.

"Never mind", said Drilbur.

"Okay, ready to go back then?" asked Kirlia.

"Why don't you girls go, I have to talk to these two for a bit", said Crawdaunt, gesturing to Drilbur and Vibrava, who sighed.

"Um…okay", said Kirlia as she, Swablu, and Krabby left the guys alone.

As soon as the girls left, Crawdaunt turned to Drilbur and Vibrava. "Alright, tell me what's been going on", he commanded.

Drilbur and Vibrava both sighed as they started explaining.

**000**

Blitzle was running back to his alliance, and once he made it back, he was panting like mad.

"What took you so long?" asked Espeon.

Blitzle gave her a look.

"Never mind", said Espeon. "Anyways, what did you find out?"

"That they're just trying to save themselves so they can make it far", he said simply.

"…That's it?" asked Mienshao. "They just made the alliance to make it further in the game?"

"Yeah", said Blitzle.

"Wow, well I guess we can do the same then", said Floatzel.

Espeon was thinking, but simply agreed for the sake of time.

"Okay, great, now we can go to bed", said Carracosta with a yawn.

"Is that all you think about?" asked Espeon.

"Hey, I'm a big guy and I need my fucking sleep, so don't start that shit", said Carracosta angrily before leaving.

"Wow, I guess we should've gotten Farfetch'd instead", said Floatzel, earning looks from the others. "Never mind."

**000**

Swanna and Wooper were still at the beach, where they supposedly slept. Wooper woke up to the sound of sobbing. He woke up and looked around through his squinted eyes. He saw Swanna asleep, but he noticed that tears were screaming from her eyes.

"She's crying in her sleep?" asked Wooper to himself.

Wooper walked up to Swanna and used his spikes on his head to poke her. After a few pokes, Swanna's eyes opened. They were very red from her crying. Wooper looked at her, concerned.

"Swanna…you've been crying ever since everyone left yesterday", said Wooper. "I understand that you loved Ruf- I mean, Braviary, but don't you think he'd want you to win for us?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right", said Swanna. "Thanks Wooper."

Swanna hugged Wooper, making him laugh. "No problem. Now let's try to do this…for Braviary!"

At the mention of his name, Swanna started crying again, making Wooper sigh and look down.

**000**

"So wait…you have nine personalities that come up anytime something specific happens to you?" asked Crawdaunt, astounded.

"Yeah…" said Vibrava, looking down.

"That's not so bad. In fact, it's helpful!" said Crawdaunt in a testing tone.

"What?" asked Vibrava angrily. "My misery is helpful to you?!"

Vibrava took a deep breath and growled before lunging at Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt side-stepped him, making him crash into the ground.

"So…that was Butch?" asked Crawdaunt quizzically.

"Yeah", said Drilbur.

"Okay…let me get this straight…" said Crawdaunt, walking up to Vibrava with a stick "When he gets pissed, he's Butch…". Vibrava shook himself and turned back to normal.

Crawdaunt snapped a small piece off of the stick and placed it next to Vibrava. He took a deep breath, grabbed the stick and stuck it in his mouth.

"Eh, what's goin' on wit you?" asked Vibrava.

"When given a small stick or breathing in smoke, he's Mario", said Crawdaunt, before whacking Vibrava with the stick.

"Der…heh heh heh", said Vibrava.

"When hit on the head, he's Doh…"

"Okay, Crawdaunt, serious, we told you about everyone and we're telling the truth", said Drilbur, going over to Vibrava, who was still Doh, and smacking him in the back. "You don't have to test it."

"Okay, okay, fine, let's just go before-"

Just then, a loud bullhorn was heard, triggering Vibrava's MPD. He took a deep breath and grinned deviously.

"Uh oh", said Drilbur as he and Crawdaunt started running.

Vibrava growled while smiling and flew after them.

**000**

It took about ten minutes to get out of the thick forest, and by that time, everyone had been waiting at the center of the camp.

"What took you idiots so long?" asked Krabby.

"We were preoccupied!" said Crawdaunt before being tackled by Vibrava.

Krabby sprayed Vibrava in the face, turning him from Virgil, back to himself.

"I'm soo tired of that", said Krabby.

"How come Farfetch'd isn't trying to kill us all?" asked Drilbur.

"We gave him special earplugs", explained Vanillite.

"Yeah, now I'm right as rain", said Farfetch'd.

"Okay enough!" said Raikou. "Today's challenge is a memory challenge."

"Oh no, I hate mind games", said Wooper.

"Not that kind of memory Wooper, a special memory challenge", said Raikou. "We're gonna show everyone your worst memories and they'll be judged by the Being of Emotion herself, Mesprit. Whoever she votes the highest wins for their team. The scale goes from 1-20."

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Now, come on out Mesprit!"

Mesprit teleported next to the tiger. "Hello everyone."

"She's bipolar, so you'd better watch out", said Entei, before getting hit in the head with a frying pan.

Drilbur started laughing loudly.

"Alright, we're gonna let the Palkias go first", said Raikou.

Just then, Mesprit teleported a machine that consisted of a chair with a helmet that was connected to a plasma screen TV.

"Tyranitar, you're first, so sit down right there."

Tyranitar gulped and sat in the chair.

"Now, let's see his worst memory", said Raikou with a smile.

**000**

A Larvitar was seen playing with a Elekid and Zigzagoon in a field.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" asked Larvitar.

"Um…maybe-"

"Elekid! It's time to come home!" shouted a voice.

"Aw…it's my mom. I have to go guys", said Elekid as he started running towards the forest. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, I'll see ya tomorrow", said Larvitar, waving. "So, Ziggy, what do you want to do?"

"Actually Larvitar, my dad told me that if I didn't come back home before sundown, he'd destroy my room and make me clean it up again, so I have to go", explained Zigzagoon as he started to turn and walk into the forest.

"Oh, well, alright then…" said Larvitar, sadness evident in his voice. "See ya later…"

Larvitar started making his way towards a mountain. After about thirty minutes, he made it to the mountain.

He started climbing the mountain side until he made it to his home, a large cave, where he heard yelling and shouting. He went towards the cave entrance and sat to the side of it, listening.

Inside, two Tyranitars, a male and a female, were arguing.

"What do you mean I don't do shit?!" shouted the male.

"You don't do anything to help me!" shouted the female, on the verge of tears. "You just stay at home all day while I go out and get all of the food and necessities."

"Listen bitch! I'm the best thing that happened to you! I took you in and I gave you love, that's enough!"

"It's not enough! We don't have sex anymore, you're always acting like a dumb jackass, and worse, you don't even spend time with Larvitar anymore!"

"That kid's nothing but a whiner. All he does he ask me over and over to take him hunting or teach him how to do something and when I say no, he gets upset. He's a wimp."

The female smacked the male, leaving three scratch marks across the male's face. The male's expression was now complete rage.

"You're gonna pay for this you bitch!" shouted the male as he punched her and pushed her onto the ground. He climbed on top of her and proceeded to beat her mercilessly.

Larvitar swiftly ran inside and started hitting his father in order to stop the abuse done to his mother. His father growled and kicked Larvitar out of the cave. Larvitar flew out of the cave and rolled down the mountain, landing on the bottom. He had many scrapes and bruises, but nonetheless, he climbed back up the mountain.

He reached his cave again and went inside. He soon felt a vibration and was shot out of the cave and onto the ground outside. Smoke came from the cave as his father came out with an angry expression. He glared down at Larvitar.

"If you ever disrespect me like your mother, you'll end up just like her, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Larvitar nodded his head as his father started climbing down the mountain. Larvitar quickly crawled inside the cave and saw his mother laying on the ground. She was scraped up and she was bleeding rapidly.

"Mama!" shouted Larvitar as he hugged his mother, tears streaming down his face.

"L-larvy…"

Larvitar looked at him mother. "Mama?"

"I…don't think I'm gonna make it…" she gasped out.

"No…please mama, please…" said Larvitar, crying.

"I'm sorry baby…take care of yourself…I love y…" his mother didn't finish as she closed her eyes.

"Mama…mama?!" shouted Larvitar.

Larvitar got off of his mother and started crying heavily.

**000**

A lot of the campers were either shocked or crying.

"That…was terrible…" said Mesprit, who was crying. "15."

Tyranitar was released from the machine and fired a Hyper Beam towards the sky in anger. He started panting heavily.

Tyranitar started heading back to his team, where he was met by a hug from Typhlosion, who was crying, along with a kiss.

"I'm sorry…" she choked out.

"It's okay, I have you to take care of me now", he said, making her smile.

"Okay, enough sappy stuff, Typhlosion, you're next", said Raikou.

Typhlosion hesitantly went to the machine and sat down in the chair.

"Alright, now let's see."

**000**

A Quilava and Linoone were seen battling in a forest.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Quilava, blasting a flame at the Linoone.

Linoone jumped out of the way and ran towards Quilava. She leapt in the air with her claws glowing purple. "SHADOW CLAW!"

It was Quilava's turn to dodge. Linoone's claw got stuck in a tree and Quilava gave a smirk. "FIRE BLAST!"

A star of fire flew towards Linoone, who was knocked out in one hit.

"Well, it looks like I won girlfriend", said Quilava with a cocky smirk.

Linoone woke up and growled. "That's not fair, I got stuck."

"All fair in love and war my friend", said Quilava, smiling. "Hey, I'll be back, I'm gonna go get some water."

"Okay", said Linoone. "I may or may not be here because my boyfriend wants to give me a surprise and…I don't want to be late."

"Oh, well you can go, I'm not gonna keep you from him", said Quilava.

"Okay, thanks girl", said Linoone as she started running off.

Quilava giggled and rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm as she continued walking. She reached the lake and started drinking.

When Quilava finished, she turned around to go back, but she heard something in the water. She quickly turned back around, but saw nothing there. Once she turned back towards the forest, she heard the noise again and turned towards the water. This time, she noticed a Buizel staring at her.

She gave it a questionable look as it emerged from the water.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing…" said the Buizel as he looked her up and down.

Quilava got suspicious and turned back around in order to make it back to her home, but she was blasted by a torrent of water by the Buizel. She was slammed into the tree by the water.

Being a fire-type, Quilava was now weakened and vulnerable. The Buizel came up to her with a devious smirk and got on his knees. "Now…let's get down to business", the Buizel said darkly.

**000**

The campers were horrified at what happened next, and they saw tears streaming down Typhlosion's eyes.

"Typhlosion…" whispered Tyranitar.

**000**

Once it was all over, Quilava was crying.

"Oh stop crying, you're lucky I only prefer anal", said the Buizel. "Now, if you ever tell anyone about this…I swear, I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

Quilava whimpered as the Buizel leapt back into water. There Quilava lay, covered in filth and crying.

**000**

The machine freed Typhlosion and she started crying. She was met with open arms by Tyranitar, who held her close.

"Man, you guys are fucked up", said Raikou.

"Well, she's a typical rape victim, so…I give it a 10", said Mesprit.

"Alright, 25 points so far", said Raikou. "This is getting juicy. Arcanine, get up here!"

Arcanine cursed under his breath as he climbed into the machine.

"Alright…" said Raikou.

**000**

A young Growlithe was seen playing with a female Growlithe, who was sitting on a tree branch.

"Growly, come on", said the female.

"Sis, I don't want to do this", said Growlithe, sitting at the bottom.

"What, is my big brother scared?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I'm just worried that one of us will get hurt Growlitha", Growlithe explained.

"Come on, how could we get hurt?" asked Growlitha as she walked to the end of the branch.

The tree branch snapped, sending Growlitha and the branch plummeting down towards Growlithe.

"Aw crap."

The 70lb. branch fell on Growlithe, making him howl with pain. Growlitha fell on him afterwards, making the pain worse. Growlithe passed out from the pain.

-0-

Growlithe woke up in his home. His mom and sister were by each other.

"Growly, are you alright?" asked his mother, an Arcanine.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Bro, I'm...I'm sorry", said Growlitha, on the verge of tears.

"Sis, it's fine", said Growlithe. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The siblings' mother went to answer the door.

"Who is it mom?" asked Growlitha.

"It's your friends", said their mother.

"Oh no", said the siblings simultaneously.

Suddenly, their home was entered by a male Fennekin, another female Growlithe, a female Zorua, a male Houndour, and a male Lillipup.

"What do you guys want now?" asked Growlitha. "I told you I wasn't interested."

"Same here", said Growlithe, struggling to stand up.

"Well…it looks like you're very injured", said the Zorua, approaching Growlithe with a seductive look.

"So?" asked Growlithe.

"Come on Growly, don't be like that", said the Fennekin as he strutted around Growlithe.

"For the last time, I'm not gay!" said Growlithe.

"Yeah, and I keep telling you two that I'm not looking for a relationship!" shouted Growlitha.

"Your mouth says that, but your body doesn't…" said Houndour.

Growlitha growled.

"Kids, I have to go get some more medicine for Growlithe, I'll be back later", said their mother as they heard the door close.

"Well, you guys can leave now", said Growlithe as he laid back down, getting off of his legs.

"Oh no…that won't be happening", said the other female Growlithe, Growlice.

"What do you mean?" asked Growlitha, angrily.

"She means, we aren't going anywhere until…we get what we came for", said Lillipup.

"And what's that?"

"You" said Fennekin as he pinned Growlithe down.

Houndour pinned down Growlitha as well.

"Zorua, you know what to do", said Growlice

Zorua transformed into a Gardevoir and used Hypnosis, rendering both Growlithe and Growlitha under their control.

"That's better, now we can get what we came for", said Lillipup, smiling deviously.

**000**

"What the he-" started Houndoom. "He and his sister were practically raped at the same time?"

"He told me about this…but I didn't think it was this bad", said Ninetales to herself.

"So…he always felt the pain I went through with Manectric…" said Luxray, shocked.

"He's such a nice guy, despite having this happen to him…and with his sister", said Swablu.

**000**

When the deed was done, Growlithe snapped out of his trance and noticed that the house was empty.

"Ow, my head…what happened?" asked Growlithe, grabbing his head.

Suddenly, he heard sobbing and saw his sister sitting in the corner, crying her eyes out.

"What's the matter sis?" asked Growlithe. "What happened?"

Growlitha turned around and started crying into Growlithe's shoulders. He put her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"They…raped us…" she choked out.

"What?" asked Growlithe.

"They…" started Growlitha again before she started crying more.

"No…" said Growlithe as his eyes widened.

"Growlithe…please…kill me", said Growlitha.

"What?" asked Growlithe, shocked.

"I want you to kill me…" said Growlitha. "I don't want to live with this memory for the rest of my life."

"I can't do that sis, I love you", said Growlithe.

Growlitha started crying even more and pushed Growlithe away, before running out of their home.

"Oh no", said Growlithe as he ran after her.

Growlitha was running as far as he legs could take her. To add insult to injury, it began storming. Growlitha ran very far, and eventually, she reached a deep cliff.

Growlithe was running through the storm, trying to catch his sister before she did something she'd regret. He finally found her and saw that she was at the edge of a cliff.

"Litha!" shouted Growlithe.

Growlitha turned around to her brother, tears still in her eyes. "Tell mom…I love her."

And with that, she jumped off of the cliff.

"NO!" shouted Growlithe as he leapt at the cliff, in an attempt to stop her.

Growlithe saw he hit the rocks and fall into the water below. He broke down and started crying into his paws.

**000**

Most of the campers were either shocked or crying at the most.

"You get injured…your mother leaves you at the paws of your supposed friends…they rape you and your sister…and then she kills herself…" started Mesprit. "That's really sad, but also pretty average so…15."

After Arcanine was released he started burning all the trees that were around him in anger.

"Alright, down boy", said Raikou. "Houndoom, you're up."

Houndoom growled, but nevertheless, he sat down in the machine.

"Alright, let's see what the predator has in his mind", said Raikou.

**000**

A group of Houndour were seen running out of a meat shop.

"Come back here you mangy mutts!" shouted the butcher, chasing after them with a cleaver.

The leader of the Houndour, who was now the Houndoom we know and love, was grinning evilly.

"Boss, what do we do now?" asked one of his followers.

"Just keep running", shouted Houndour, a link of sausages in his mouth.

The three Houndour kept running, but they soon found themselves cornered. They turned around and saw the butcher, as well as a Pokemon Control Officer.

"Nowhere to run now!" said the officer.

Houndour blasted a Flamethrower at the two of them, while his followers snuck around the butcher and officer, deserting him.

Houndour stopped and noticed this. "Where the hell are you going?!"

His minions ran off, leaving him alone.

"Well, well, well…all alone", said the officer in a teasing voice.

Houndour growled angrily.

**000**

"What's so bad about that?" asked Espeon. "He got what he deserved."

"Over a few sausages and porkchops?" asked Absol, defending her man.

"No one cares, now shut up", said Entei.

**000**

"Well, Houndour, you're gonna be in the jail for a while, but don't worry, there'll be plenty of friends in there with you", said the officer as he drove Houndour, who was now in a cage, to the jail for Pokemon offenders.

He pulled up to the building, which was just like a regular jailhouse, with gray bricks, and steel bars. The officer brought him inside with a muzzle on.

"Hey John, who's the next victim?" asked the warden.

"The leader of the Horrendous Houndour that have been terrorizing the town", explained John.

"Oh…well poochie, we'll make sure that the celebrity gets a special cell", said the warden evilly, earning a growl and glare from Houndour.

John gave the leash to the warden and left. The warden smiled and dragged Houndour towards a cell. On the way, they passed by a bunch of male criminal Pokemon who were whistling and reaching for him.

Houndour was getting afraid and had his tail between his legs.

Soon enough, they stopped at a cell.

"Well, this cell seems appropriate", said the warden as he threw Houndour into a cell that had a Machoke and a Stoutland, both who were giving him evil grins.

Houndour ran towards the cell door and tried to burn them, but realized that they were move-proof.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE! LET ME OUT!"

"Don't worry little pup, we'll take good care of you…" said the Stoutland with a lusty voice.

"PLEASE! LET ME AHHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

"What the hell is wrong with you people, everyone's being raped here", said Entei. "It's funny, but still, it's getting repetitive and boring."

"I agree, and plus Houndour had it coming anyway for stealing, so not that much sympathy from me", said Mesprit. "I'll give him a 7."

Houndoom was released and growled angrily before sitting back down next to Absol.

"Luxray, come on pretty boy", said Raikou.

"I'm not pretty", said Luxray as he sat in the machine.

"Whatever…"

**000**

A Luxio was seen walking through a forest, supposedly on his way home. Suddenly, on he turned a corner, he found himself being jumped by a Scrafty and shockingly, a Ludicolo.

"Give me all of your valuables", shouted the Scrafty, its hood over its head.

"What he said", said the Ludicolo.

"I don't have anything!" shouted Luxio.

"Don't lie to me", said the Scrafty, threateningly.

"Does it look like I have anything?" asked Luxio. "Now get…off!" he shouted, electrocuting both of them.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" shouted Scrafty angrily.

"What he said!" said Ludicolo.

"Headbutt!" shouted Scrafty as he headbutted Luxio in the head, causing his nose to bleed. The Ludicolo charged up and then fired a SolarBeam at Luxio, damaging him further.

Luxio tried fighting back, but he saw that Ludicolo was using Grass Knot to keep him put as he got weaker. He set off another Thunderbolt, but this time it didn't work, because Scrafty stomped his tail to the point that it was embedded into the ground, meaning…he was vulnerable.

Ludicolo fired a Focus Blast at Luxio, launching him into a tree. Luxio roared in pain, as he hurt his ribs. Scrafty started using Low Kick repeatedly in order to keep him down, and initially causing more damage.

Luxio was bleeding heavily, having a tough time breathing, and had majority of his body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Finish him off", said Scrafty as he walked away.

Ludicolo jumped up into the air as a pink aura surrounded him. He launched himself towards Luxio with full power, hitting him and leaving a crater in the ground .

Ludicolo walked off and Luxio, battered, bleeding, and bruised, began coughing up blood before losing consciousness.

**000**

"Luxray…" said Mightyena, shocked at what had she had just witnessed.

"Being jumped, robbed, and after the robbers find out you have nothing, they beat the crap out of you...it's kinda a been there, seen that kinda situation. You see that shit on the news all the time so…it's pretty generic. I'll give him a 9."

Luxray was released and had an agitated look on his face as he left for the cabins, ignoring everyone, including Mightyena.

"Lux-", started Mightyena.

"Mightyena, you're up", said Raikou.

Mightyena whimpered before looking back and seeing that Luxray was still walking away. Mightyena got into the machine.

**000**

A young Poochyena was seen next to a large male Mightyena, who was staring out of a cave's opening.

"Daddy, can we do something together for once?" she asked hopefully.

"No", her father answered strictly.

"W-why?"

"Does it look like I want to spend time with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never wanted a daughter", he said harshly.

Poochyena gasped and backed up a few inches, on the brink of tears. "W-what did I do?"

"You were born a female", said her father. "If your mother was still alive, I wouldn't care. But now I'm stuck with you, a small bitch who's gonna end up getting pregnant and who's gonna always defy me."

"I've never even done anything!" shouted Poochyena, tears streaming down her face.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'll never be able to teach you anything about strength and pride", her father explained harshly.

"Fine! If you don't want me around…" started Poochyena, tears flowing down her face. "I'm leaving!"

And with that, she ran out of the cave and didn't look back.

**000**

"Wow, her father hated her?" asked Ninetales.

"Well, I don't have a father, but I know what it's like to be treated like you mean nothing to someone", said Mesprit. "Stupid Mew. Anyways, I'll give her a 13."

"That's unlucky", said Drilbur.

"She knows dipshit", said Entei.

"Wow, I got a new nickname", said Drilbur with a smile.

Mightyena was released and immediately ran towards the cabins, where Luxray was.

"Alright, Ninetales get up here", said Raikou.

Ninetales hesitated, but she eventually made it there. Arcanine saw a sad look on her face and then remembered something that she'd told him.

"Oh no, it's that isn't it?"

**000**

A young Vulpix was seen with a Ninetales and another Vulpix, who was just a few inches shorter than she was.

"What do you think is taking mom and dad so long?" asked Vulpix.

"Don't know, don't care", said the Ninetales, its voice indicating that it was a female.

"Nina, aren't you at least worried?" asked Vulpix.

"No way, mom and dad can take care of themselves", said Nina.

"Pixer, what about you?" asked Vulpix.

"I'm hungry", said Pixer, drawing in the dirt.

Vulpix groaned. "You two are no help at all. I'm gonna go find mom and dad and see what's taking them."

"Whatever", said Nina, rolling her eyes.

-0-

Vulpix ran out to the field where their targets, Tauros and Bouffalant, were grazing. She saw two cream-colored figures ducking down below the grass, stalking their prey.

"There they are", said Vulpix, relieved.

Suddenly, Vulpix felt a rumbling under her paws.

"What?"

Vulpix looked to the right and saw a cloud of dirt heading her parents' direction. She looked closer and saw that the cloud was full of Tauros and Bouffalant.

"No…" Vulpix said to herself. "MOM! DAD! LOOK OUT!"

The two Ninetales heard a voice and looked around. They saw their daughter on the side of the field. They saw the Tauros and Bouffalant headed there way and attempted to run, but they were too slow and were engulfed in the cloud.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" shouted Vulpix, as she ran onto the field.

The stampede ended, and two battered, bloody, and bruised bodies lay sprawled across the field. Vulpix approached the first body, her father's, and nudged him with her nose.

She got no response. She tried again, but got the same result.

Vulpix started to cry. She heard a faint cough and saw her mother slightly move. She ran towards her mother and nuzzled her.

"V-Vulpix?" asked her mother weakly as she slowly opened her eyes.

Vulpix nodded her head, tears still in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't think I'm gonna make it", said her mother.

"No, no you have to!" said Vulpix snuggling into her fur.

"I'm sorry…take care of your brother and sister…" her mother requested before closing her eyes for a final time.

"Mom? MOM?!" asked Vulpix before she cried into her mother's fur.

**000**

"Boring", said Entei.

"Well, both of her parents died. It was kinda like the rock monster's memory, except with one death", said Mesprit. "But…it was still kinda sad so I'll give her a 15."

Arcanine was shocked as were many others. When Ninetales was released, she had tears in her eyes and she ran into Arcanine's open arms.

"Cute, so now Absol's next", said Raikou. "And since we all know her worst memory was being raped when she was little; that and the fact that I'm tired of seeing rape as worst memories, we won't publically show it because that would be child pornography...and we'd get sued."

"Hey, you showed mine and Houndoom's!" shouted Arcanine angrily as he continued holding Ninetales.

"That's because you guys were teens at the time", said Raikou. "Absol gets an automatic 10, so let's move on. Xatu…"

Xatu's eyes flashed blue for a quick moment and seconds later, Mesprit's eyes received the same blue flash in her eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Mesprit.

Everyone, including Entei and Raikou, jumped and looked at her.

"Arceus Christ what the hell was that Mesprit?" asked Raikou.

"17, just never do that again!" shouted Mesprit.

"What happened?" asked Entei.

Mesprit pointed to Xatu, who was still standing still as a statue. Everyone looked at Xatu, confused.

"Uh…Xatu, I thought you were supposed to get in the chair", said Raikou.

"NO!" shouted Mesprit. "Trust me…please. Don't do it."

"Fine, sheesh", said Raikou. "Ampharos."

Ampharos sighed and got into the machine.

**000**

Two Flaaffy were in the forest inside a tree with a hollow hole. It was raining hard and they were trying to pass the time.

"Amp, what do you want to do now?" asked Flaaffy.

"Well…we've been dating for a while…and I wanted to-y'know", said Amp, attempting to get on top of her.

Flaaffy swiftly moved out of the way.

"No, I told you I wasn't ready", said Flaaffy.

"You know what? This is the fifth time you've denied me, and I'm not gonna take it", said Amp, angrily. "You're gonna give me what I want, even if I have to force you."

Flaaffy backed up and ran out of the tree and into the rain. Amp followed her. Flaaffy looked around, attempting to find a place to hide.

She hid in the bushes, which not only hid her, but gave her protection from the storm. She saw Amp's legs run past the bush and sighed in relief.

The rain kept pouring down as she exited the bushes, only to be tackled by Amp. He pinned her down and started hitting her repeatedly in an attempt to weaken her.

Flaaffy decided to fight back and ended up kicking him in the groin. He fell to the side, holding himself in pain.

Flaaffy ran away from him and ended up running to the edge of a cliff. She looked down and saw that it was only a 25-foot drop.

She didn't want to jump, but she saw Amp running towards her. She backed up more and found herself right at the edge of the cliff. Amp lunged at her, but she ducked, and he was sent flying over the edge.

Flaaffy watched as Amp fell to the bottom of the cliff. When she saw him hit the ground, she walked back towards the tree they were in, where she started to cry.

**000**

"Well…that escalated quickly", said Krabby.

"Being hunted down by a horny boyfriend?" asked Mesprit. "I can relate. 16."

Ampharos was released and sat back down next to her team.

"Lairon, come on up", said Raikou.

Lairon rolled her eyes and got into the machine.

**000**

An Aron was seen next to a dead Sneasel.

"That's what you get for touching me bitch", said Aron angrily.

"What did you just so to my daughter?" asked a voice.

"Who's asking?" asked Aron.

A Machoke was seen coming out of the bushes with an angry look on its face. "Me", it answered.

"Uh…" said Aron, scared as she turned around in order to run.

Little did she know that the Machoke was following her. It body slammed her and glared at her.

"I'm sorry sir, but your daughter-"

"Sir? I'm a woman!" shouted the Machoke.

Aron's eyes widened as the Machoke began beating her senseless.

**000**

"Wow, you call that a worst memory?" asked Mesprit. "6."

"Honchkrow, come on", said Raikou. "Avenge your friend."

Honchkrow sighed and got in the machine.

**000**

**-static-**

**000**

"What the hell was that?" asked Raikou.

"I don't have a worst memory", said Honchkrow.

"5" said Mesprit.

Honchkrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Wooper", said Raikou.

Wooper got in the machine.

**000**

**-static-**

**000**

"Again with the static!" shouted Entei. "What is wrong with you people?"

"I don't have a worst memory", said Wooper.

"Okay, before I do this, how many of you think you don't have a worst memory?" asked Raikou.

Swanna, Swablu, Blitzle, Drilbur, Carracosta, Crawdaunt, and Krabby raised their appendages.

"Krabby, Crawdaunt, lower your claws, you know you're lying", said Raikou.

Krabby and Crawdaunt lowered their claws sheepishly.

"Alright, Swanna, you get your team 5 extra points, and Blitzle, Carracosta, Drilbur, and Swablu get 20 points for their team", said Raikou. "And now…for the moment I've been waiting for…Fraxure, get in there."

Fraxure growled in anger, but nevertheless, he got into the machine.

"This is one of the ones I've been waiting for all day", said Raikou, excitedly.

**000**

It was a dark, stormy night. On a mountainside, two Haxorus were discussing something.

"What should we do?" asked the male.

"It's your fault for getting me pregnant!" shouted the female, a leaf blanket in her arms. "We aren't ready for a baby and you know that!"

"I know, but what do we do with him?" asked the male.

"We'll just leave him in forest. Someone will find him, and they'll probably give him a better life than what we could give him", explained the female.

The male nodded and they entered the forest. She placed a blanket ina tree stump far away from their home and left.

The leaves from the blanket were blown off from the winds, revealing a baby Axew, who was shivering from the cold.

-0-

When the storm was over, the Axew woke up and saw that he wasn't at his home. He looked down sadly before seeing a note written on one of the leaves of the blanket.

Dear Sir or Ma'am

Will you please take care of Axew for us? We never tried to have him, it was an accident. We can't give him a good home and we want him to have a better life. Please take good care of him.

Yours Truly, Haxos and Sharnese

Axew was shocked to say the least, but unlike most toddlers, who couldn't understand and would cry, he decided to take care of himself.

-0-

Being born in the mountains near the Pokemon League has a few advantages, as he would be able to travel to Victory Road with ease in order to take care of himself. The problem was…his parents left him in the forest near Opelucid City.

Axew sighed, but decided that it was better to just go instead of complain. He traveled through the forest and dug a hole around the badge gates. After a while, he finally made it through the other side.

He saw a plethora of caves and openings. He climbed up to the second layer and entered one that was at the far right corner.

He sat down inside of it and pushed a rock towards the entrance. It was cold and dark inside the cave, so he started rubbing two sticks together and eventually made a fire. It was from then on that he was never gonna rely on anybody.

-0-

Three years had passed as Axew, who had evolved into Fraxure by that time, went out to search for more food. He leapt off of the cliff and went towards the forest that was near Victory Road's side.

He found some berries and swiped some honey from a Combee hive. On his way back to his new home, he heard something. He turned around and fired a Dragon Pulse at a bush.

"Damn it, I told you he could here us!" a voice shouted.

Fraxure raised a brow as a Zweilous and a Gible came out.

"Alright tough guy, we'll make it easy for you, give us your food and nobody gets hurt", said the Gible.

Fraxure ignored them and kept walking.

The Zweilous growled and blasted a Hyper Beam at Fraxure, who dodged. He gave the two of them an angry look before stepping towards them. He set down his food and glared at the two of them.

"We said you would get hurt", said Gible.

Fraxure growled and did a frontflip towards the two of them. Blows, blasts, and punches were heard before Fraxure, who had three large cuts on his chest, as well as blood, came back into view and picked up his food.

He walked back to his home, while the Zweilous and Gible, who were unconscious and bleeding, bled out.

He entered his cave once again and put his food down. He sat in the corner of his cave with a toothpick in his mouth. He saw the leaf from his blanket years ago and growled before crumbling it up.

**000**

"…wow", said Raikou.

"Poor Fraxure", said Ponyta.

"I know right, that was terrible", said Wooper. "No wonder he doesn't do much of anything with most of us."

Lairon was astounded at how vicious he could be and what he went through that made him that way.

"That was…sad, intense, and scary", said Mesprit. "He gets a 20, the poor soul."

When Fraxure was released, he growled and fired a Hyper Beam forward. Everyone in its path moved out of the way as an explosion was heard after it passed.

Fraxure panted angrily before going into the forest.

"Looks like he won't be speaking to any of us except Lairon and Honchkrow anytime soon", said Entei.

"Yeah, that sucks, but now it's the Palkias' turn", said Raikou. "Gulpin, you get to go first."

Gulpin got into the machine.

**000**

Gulpin was seen in Sootopolis City in a pantry. He looked around in the pantry for a crumb of food, but was out of luck.

"T-they are out of food?" he asked himself. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

**000**

"Wow…that's it?" asked Mesprit. "3, because that was just ridiculous."

"It really was, but anyway, Piloswine, you're next", said Raikou.

Piloswine got into the machine.

**000**

Piloswine was seen as a Swinub with his herd in Snowpoint City.

"Mama, what are we eating today?" asked Swinub.

His mother, a Mamoswine, looked at him. "That's what we're trying to find out. We're outta food."

"We're outta food?" Swinub asked. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**000**

"It's practically the same thing I just saw", said Mesprit. "3."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I know who's getting eliminated tonight, but anyway, Vibrava, you're up."

Vibrava sighed, but then he remembered.

"Um…yeah, now that I think about it, I don't have a worst memory", said Vibrava.

"Oh, well get away from the machine, you get 5 points", said Entei.

Vibrava sighed in relief before flying towards Drilbur and Swablu.

"Espeon, come on", said Raikou.

Espeon rolled her eyes and got into the machine.

**000**

An Eevee was playing with another one and having a very 'fun' time with him in the forest clearing.

"Oh yes…right there! I LOVE YOU!" shouted Eevee.

Eevee and her boyfriend, Veeger, had just finished their twelfth round.

"I love you so much", said Eevee, snuggling into Veeger's chest.

"I love you too", said Veeger, stroking her back. "Also, I have some bad news."

Eevee perked up and looked at him, worried.

"What kind of bad news?" asked Eevee.

Veeger sighed as he sat up with Eevee. "My parents are moving and…I have to go with them."

"What?! You can't leave me!" shouted Eevee, hugging Veeger tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Vee… I know how you feel", said Veeger, hugging her back. "But I don't have a choice…at least we can spend the rest of the day together."

Eevee shook her head and broke into tears as Veeger hugged her closer.

"VEEGER! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

"What?!" shouted Veeger. He growled angrily as Eevee looked at him with a sad expression.

Veeger pulled her close and gave her one final goodbye kiss. Eevee wrapped her paws around his neck, not wanting to let him go.

"VEEGER!"

Veeger broke the kiss with a frown. "I'll always love you."

"I'll love you forever Veeger", said Eevee as they nuzzled each other.

"I hope I see you again", said Veeger as he left, leaving Eevee alone, soaked in tears.

**000**

"True love broken by parents", said Mesprit, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's one of the worst memories of all. 19."

"Yeah, I have to admit, that was pretty sad", said Raikou.

"No wonder she's the way she is…" said Floatzel as she and the other alliance members agreed.

Espeon was released from the machine and she immediately ran towards the cabins.

"Wow, three campers gone from the memories", said Raikou. "It's just beautiful. Alright, Ponyta, come on down."

Ponyta hesitated and got in the machine.

**000**

Ponyta was seen playing hide and seek with a Zangoose and a Deerling.

"Alright, I'll count, you guys hide", said Zangoose.

"Okay", said Ponyta, nervously.

"I…2…3…" started Zangoose.

Deerling hid behind a rock, while Ponyta hid inside a cave. Zangoose finished counting and ran off to find her friends.

Ponyta stayed in the cave and suddenly felt a strange presence. She turned around and saw a group of Zubat and Woobat inside the cave.

Ponyta stayed quiet and nervously backed away. The bats flew out of the cave and went past her as her flames repelled them from her body.

Ponyta saw the bats looking at her angrily and was scared at what they'd probably do. She ran away screaming and ran into the tree.

**000**

Lairon started laughing, as did Krabby and Crawdaunt.

"Fear…pretty weak", said Mesprit. "3"

"Okay, Vanillite", said Raikou.

Vanillite floated over to the machine.

**000**

Vanillite was floating along a river side. Without warning, a Gyarados popped of the water and swallowed him with one gulp.

Vanillite was in the stomach of the Gyarados.

"This is some bullshit", said Vanillite to himself. He flew around inside the Gyarados' guts until he finally made it out of the Gyarados through its…you get the picture.

"I'm gone need a long snow bath!" said Vanillite as he shuddered.

**000**

"That was disgusting", said Mesprit. "14."

"I agree, but anyways, Crawdaunt…" said Raikou.

Crawdaunt went to the machine.

**000**

**-static-**

**000**

"I always knew he was empty-minded", said Krabby.

"Well, I guess you really don't have a worst memory", said Raikou. "I'm guessing Krabby doesn't either because you two are pretty much the same."

"HEY!" shouted Krabby.

"Well, you two get 10 points", said Raikou. "This is getting really annoying though…Kirlia."

Kirlia glared at Krabby and Crawdaunt before going to the machine.

**000**

Kirlia was dancing onstage in a ballet. She had graceful movements and very elegant dances. Overall, she was doing well.

Well, she was until she saw that most of the guys that were there were staring at one specific part of her.

She saw what they were looking at and blushed a beet red. There was a tear in her pants that was revealing a specific part of her body.

She pulled her 'dress' down and went backstage, much to the dismay of the males at the ballet.

**000**

"Wow…" most of the guys said.

"Pervs…" said Mesprit. "Public humiliation…and the kind that's 'down there'. That gets an 18."

After Kirlia was released, she blushed deeply and went by her friends.

"Well, on the serious note, Floatzel, you're up", said Raikou.

Floatzel shrugged her shoulders and went to the machine.

**000**

Floatzel was dancing on a pole in a strip club called The Horny Lopunny. A whole group of guys were whistling and throwing money at her.

Soon enough though, Floatzel found herself being waved over by her manager, a Lopunny, who was talking to a Nidoking. She stepped off of the stage and went over to the two of them.

"What's up?" asked Floatzel.

"Mr. King here wants a private lap dance with the sexiest stripper here", explained her manager.

"Oh, and you chose me?" asked Floatzel.

"Of course Floaty, you rack up the most profits here", her manager explained.

"Well, I guess so", said Floatzel.

"Good, now take him to the back."

-0-

Floatzel led Mr. King to the back where many private lap dances were being done.

"So…how do you want it done?" asked Floatzel. That's one of the reasons Floatzel was popular. She always did it the way they wanted.

"Well, I want you to sit in on my lap and have that pussy on my dick", he said lustfully.

Floatzel recognized that tone of voice, as she had to deal with people like this all of the time.

"No" said Floatzel. "That's not part of the job."

"Well, that's too bad…because I heard that you were known for doing whatever the guy wanted for more money", said Mr. King.

"Not that", said Floatzel as she planned to exit the door, only to be stopped by Mr. King firing a Hyper Beam at the door.

"I wouldn't do that", said Mr. King threateningly.

Floatzel used Hydro Pump to stop him and ran out of the door, only to be grabbed by the tail and pulled back inside. She hit the door where a familiar Mienshao was being treated the same.

"You'd better do it bitch", said the Bisharp.

"NO!" shouted the Mienshao, fighting back.

The Bisharp threatened to kill her, but Mienshao kept fighting.

"Get off!" shouted Floatzel as Mr. King got on top of her.

"Never, you're gonna do what I say", said Mr. King.

**000**

Floatzel was released from the machine with a frown on her face. Mienshao had a frown as well.

"Well, we got to see two for the price of one", said Raikou.

"Meh, I'll give it a 13 each", said Mesprit. "They were exactly the same."

"Alright, it's time for the one I'm the most excited about…Farfetch'd come on!"

Farfetch'd cursed under his breath, but got in the machine anyway.

**000**

Farfetch'd was seen in a ditch with gunfire heard around him; with an Aggron and a Golett on either side of him.

"They got us pinned Farfetch'd what do we do?" asked Aggron.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" shouted Farfetch'd as he threw a grenade towards the opposite side.

The three of them soon heard a beeping noise and looked to the side. A jam-tin grenade was unknowingly underneath Farfetch'd and when he moved, he triggered its countdown.

"SCATTER!" shouted Farfetch'd as he quickly flew away, Aggron and Golett however, were unlucky.

"I THINK THAT'S ALL OF THEM!" Farfetch'd heard someone shout.

Farfetch'd had just witnessed his two friends' murders and something inside of him snapped. He started panting, his eyes changed from black to red, and he gained a set of jagged teeth.

Farfetch'd flew over the opposing side and dropped bombs on them all, blowing them to bits. He got close to one of the opposing soldiers and cut his head off before using it to smash another soldier's skull.

He used his knife to disembowel one of the already dead soldiers and flew off, a rope of small intestines in his wing.

He snuck behind one of the other soldiers and started strangling him with the guts. The soldier, shocked, began firing in all directions, accidentally killing ten of his comrades.

Finally, he stopped moving, and Farfetch'd stabbed him in the chest to finish him off. Farfetch'd smiled evilly before hearing another grenade go off.

His eyes turned back to normal, he stopped panting and he his teeth were sucked back into his gums. He rubbed his head in pain and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself.

-0-

After the war, Farfetch'd, who still didn't know what happened, was sent back home and was thanked for saving his country.

Farfetch'd flew back to his home, which was near a beautiful pond. Upon entering, he was surprised to see not only his parents, but his entire family.

His family was small, but they were all lovable. Among the people there, he had his mother, a Farfetch'd, his father, his brother, a Psyduck, his sister, another Farfetch'd, his two uncles, both Golduck, and his grandmother, a Ducklett.

"It's so good to have you back sweetie", said his mother, hugging him.

"It's good to know that my son kicked some ass in the war and came back unharmed", his father, a Golduck, said.

"He reminds me of his grandfather, bless his soul", said his grandmother.

"Well, I don't really care about this, I just want the cake", his little brother said.

"Yeah, where's the cake?" asked his sister.

"Well, since Duck and Quarcilla are growing impatient and since we're all here, we might as well start the party", said his mother.

The party started with his family simply having a decent conversation about what Farfetch'd experienced.

"So, what happened?" asked his uncle

"Well, I killed a few people, but I don't what happened afterwards because everyone around me was dead and…I was the only one left", explained Farfetch'd.

"Oh please, you couldn't harm a Caterpie", said his sister.

"Hush Quarcilla", said his other uncle.

Suddenly, they all heard a pop and saw that Duck was popping the balloons that were in the corner.

"Duck, stop it!" shouted Farfetch'd's mother.

Farfetch'd, upon hearing the pops, immediately started panting. He started sweating, his eyes turned red, and his teeth came out of his gums.

He looked around and smiled evilly before cocking his stalk.

His family heard that and saw how he looked.

"Farfetch'd?" asked his uncle, before Farfetch'd shot him in the chest, killing him instantly.

Everyone gasped as Farfetch'd laughed evilly.

"What's going on mom?" asked Farfetch'd's mother.

"Shell shock syndrome", said his grandmother. "He thinks he's back in the war!"

Farfetch'd shrieked and slit his father's throat before stabbing his other uncle through the head.

The remaining four members of his family were his siblings and his mother and grandmother. Farfetch'd eyed his brother evilly.

Duck saw this and ran out of the cave they were in. Farfetch'd pulled out a piece of wire string from his stalk and wrapped around his sister's neck.

"Farfetch'd!" she choked out.

He wrapped it around her neck tighter and tighter until the thin wire decapitated her.

His mother and grandmother were horrified at what he did next. He flew out of the cave and dragged his brother, who couldn't run that far, back inside of it. He cut his brother open and shoved his sister's head inside of his stomach. He then squeezed his body until the head went through his head, causing it to explode and be replaced by his sister's semi-digested head.

His mother and grandmother were weeping in the corner, waiting for their turn, which eventually came in the form of an explosion.

Farfetch'd was standing outside when the bomb he planted exploded. He turned around towards the pond and saw a Magikarp leap out of the water. He threw a knife at it before it could go back into the water. When it did, however, it splashed water on him, effectively snapping him out of his trance.

He looked at his home, which had smoke emitting from it, and ran back inside.

He saw that all of his family members were dead. He looked down at his wings and saw blood on them.

"No…no…" he said repeatedly before he ran to the pond. He looked down at his reflection and saw himself, only as his evil counterpart.

Farfetch'd screamed.

**000**

Farfetch'd was sweating and growling in the machine and eventually broke out of it. He started attacking it in his evil form and soon he destroyed it.

"Oh my Arceus…" said Mesprit, shocked, as she soon calmed down Farfetch'd. "He wins."

"Okay, the Dialgas win", said Raikou.

None of the Dialgas cheered, as they just went back to the cabins.

"Palkias, we'll see you at elimination", said Raikou.

The Palkias went towards the ceremonial area, while some of the others went to get the ones who left from their team.

**000**

"Alright, I'm sure you all are upset, angry, and embarrassed and just want to get this over with, so here you go…"

"Tyranitar…Typhlosion…Wooper…Swanna…Honchkrow…Frax ure…Arcanine…Houndoom…Ninetales…Absol…Luxray…Lairo n…and Xatu, you're safe."

"Mightyena, Ampharos, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ampharos, Mightyena, you're safe."

Ampharos looked down sadly as Mightyena caught her poffin.

"Why did you vote me out?" asked Ampharos.

"Majority rules", said Entei.

"Time to go", said Raikou.

**000**

Ampharos was in the slingshot and Entei was by the lever.

"Any last words?" asked Raikou, smiling.

"I hate this GAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Alright, this is over, now let's go", said Raikou.

Entei rolled his eyes, but followed him.

**000**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I've been dealing end of the year stuff, a.k.a. Graduation and prom preparation and all that good stuff. Anyways, now you know a bit about the campers' backgrounds and what they experienced, although most of them were dumb. Ampharos left…which is kinda sucky now that the Palkias are down to one electric-type. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and once again, sorry for the late update. I'll see you next time with another episode of Ultimate Total…Pokemon…Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: The females test the males' hormones with a beauty contest.**


	20. Episode 20: No Passion For Fashion

**Let's continue this shall we?**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"So...Espeon, what did you do after Veeger-" started Blitzle.

"Don't mention it, or I will kill you", said Espeon, her eyes glowing purple with anger.

Blitzle ran behind Carracosta in fright. "S-sorry."

"You should be", said Espeon. "You just sat back and watched us basically go mad because of our memories. Same with you Carracosta."

"Hey, it's not my fault we didn't have anything bad happen to us..." said Carracosta. "Right Blitzle?"

Blitzle looked at them sheepishly. "Actually..."

"You had a bad memory didn't you?" asked Mienshao angrily.

"Maybe...but I just chose not to go, I mean, we won anyway thanks to Farfetch'd", said Blitzle.

"Blitzle...what was your memory? Tell me now", said Ponyta.

"Uh...no thanks sweetie, I'd rather not", said Blitzle.

"Blitzle, you saw ours...you owe us", said Ponyta with a glare as she walked towards him.

"Wow, I see you've gotten more assertive, it's kinda hot", said Blitzle nervously as he backed towards a tall tree.

"Blitzle..." growled Floatzel. "You'd better listen to the girl."

Blitzle frowned, which shocked Ponyta, as well as the others, as he hardly ever frowned, got angry, or got miffed at anything. "No...just because I saw yours doesn't mean I have to tell you anything. What's on my mind is my own goddamn business", he growled.

Blitzle ran off, leaving the others, shocked and confused.

**000**

"**Okay, that zebra is gonna tell me his memory whether he wants to or not!" shouted Espeon angrily.**

**000**

"**Okay...remind me not to get on Blitzle's bad side", said Carracosta.**

**000**

"**I..I've never seen him like that..." said Ponyta, depressed. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have did that!" she finished, crying.**

**000**

Lairon and Honchkrow were in the dense forest they usually met in, and surprisingly, Fraxure was there as well.

"So, you had a tough life, huh?" asked Lairon.

Fraxure looked at her and growled, making Lairon flinch slightly.

"Look Fraxure, I know that we don't really get along", started Lairon, earning a sarcastic laugh from Honchkrow. "Shut up, Honchkrow."

"What? Out of all the time you two spent together, I was sure that you get along just fine", said Honchkrow, earning glares from Lairon and Fraxure, who both blushed and looked away from each other for a brief moment.

"Ignoring him, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel you", said Lairon.

Fraxure gave her a look. "How can you know how I felt? You had your parents take care of you; you had fun times; you didn't have to watch your back 24-7 when you were just a toddler so that others wouldn't try to kill you or steal from you. You can't tell me that you know how I felt!" said Fraxure angrily as he started to walk away.

Lairon growled and went after him. She jumped in front of him and tackled him to the ground, him on his back, and her on top.

"Just because my parents took care of me doesn't mean shit!" shouted Lairon. "I know what it's like to be attacked, I know what it's like to be stolen from, and I know what it's like to be watched and having to defend yourself."

"That memory was what happened when my dad kicked me out because he thought I was old enough to take care of myself...which I wasn't okay!" shouted Lairon back, as Fraxure gave her a shocked look.

Lairon was panting from the running she did earlier and laid on his chest. They suddenly looked at each other's eyes again before smiling hungrily. Lairon locked their maws together as Honchkrow sighed.

"They hate each other...yet they kiss whenever they stop arguing", said Honchkrow. "i just don't know anymore."

**000**

"What do we do now?" asked Krabby.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirlia.

"I mean, what's the next step?" asked Krabby.

"We're doing the same thing we usually do", said Vibrava. "It isn't good to target others because they'll get suspicious, and then we'll be the ones voted out."

"Oh...right", said Krabby. 'But why can't we save our asses, while also getting rid of the competition?"

"Because...well...I'm not sure", said Drilbur. "You actually have a point there. Why aren't we doing both?"

"Because if we do, we'll be getting rid of the people on our team who are useful", said Kirlia.

"So...you're telling me that a green blob, a hairy pig, a scaredy horse, a fucking ice cream cone, lesbians, and a zebra are useful?" asked Krabby.

"Well, sorta", said Kirlia. "Gulpin and Piloswine are good at eating challenges-"

"We haven't had one in weeks" said Krabby.

"Ponyta and Blitzle are fast-"

"We haven't had a racing challenge in a long time."

"Mienshao and Floatzel are strong-"

"...I'll give you that, but you can't tell me that the ice cream man is useful in any way."

"When it comes to sculpting, freezing, and speed, he is", said Kirlia.

Swablu, Vibrava, Crawdaunt, and Drilbur were sitting down, watching the duo argue back and forth. They were waiting for it to be over so they could leave and just get some sleep before they were called.

"Face it Kirlia, the only actual useful people are us, the psycho duck, the lesbians, the psychic fox, and the turtle", said Krabby. "I'm not saying that we should get out the useless ones, because we can easily take them out in the finals. I'm just saying that there are plenty of people to get rid of on this team when we lose."

"Okay, yadda, yadda, yadda, you both have valid points, but right now, there is something more important to worry about...and that's sleep!" shouted Drilbur angrily, making Krabby and Kirlia look at each other, pupils receded.

**000**

Raikou and Entei were in their trailer. Raikou was headed to the center of the camp to signal the campers to come for the challenge, but he saw Entei working on something.

"What are you doing?" asked Raikou, curious.

"I'm trying to find a way to kill the mole", said Entei.

"Entei, what did I tell you about that. I told you I'll tell Arceus."

"You know what, tell her. You don't control what I do, I rule my own fucking life and if I wanna kill someone, I will try to and will or won't succeed."

"Wow, you're actually-"

"And another thing, I'm tired of your threats to Arceus and you rubbing the fact that you have Suicune and I don't in my face. 'Oh, I'm going out with Suicune tonight so make this quick', 'Suicune's waiting for ME'", said Entei. "I am tired of that shit", he finished as he walked towards Raikou with an angry glare.

Raikou started backing up and growling at him, daring him to do something. Entei, however, grinned evilly.

"What do you think Suicune will say after I do this", said Entei as he and Raikou were face to face.

"Do wha-" Raikou was cut off by Entei's lips on his. He pushed Entei away in an instant and started clawing at his tongue. "What the hell?!" he shouted angrily, glaring at Entei.

Entei stood still, shocked at what he just did.

"Now I know how Luxray feels", said Raikou as he stopped clawing his tongue. Suddenly, Raikou felt Entei pounce on him. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"You will never, tell anyone..." he growled.

"That you kissed me? Why the hell would I tell anyone, that would make it seem like we're...wrong."

Entei was about to get up, but he quickly licked Raikou's cheek before he did so. Raikou gave him a nervous look before running out of the trailer in a hurry.

**000**

***Raikou scrubs his cheek with a wire scrubber***

**000**

"**Here's the explanation", said Entei.**

"**I DO WHAT I WANT!" he shouted. "And yes, I'm bi and have been for a while. If you have a problem, I will kill you."**

**000**

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**000**

"Alright campers, today's challenge is a beauty contest-"

"I'm outta here", said Honchkrow as he started to fly off.

"Calm down Honchkrow, the girls will be the only ones participating in this challenge", said Raikou, making most of the guys sigh in relief.

"Now, girls, you girls will have to find and wear three outfits that you think will be sexy to the guys because today, they'll be your judges", said Raikou, making the guys look at each other happily and the girls to growl.

"That's not fair. If they're dating someone, they'll just give them high scores", said Espeon.

"No they won't, they'll each be wired to a machine that'll show the score that they actually give you so that it'll be fair", said Raikou. "In the end, the team with the most points win."

"We're still doing teams?" asked Swablu. "What if the other team's guys give us poor scores?"

"A guy thinks with the head between his legs, so I won't matter if you're on teams or not", said Entei.

"Too bad you don't have a head between your legs", said Drilbur with a smile.

"Too bad you don't get pussy", Entei retorted.

Drilbur folded his claws and started grumbling.

**000**

"**He wins this round", said Drilbur.**

**000**

"Now, girls, you have thirty minutes to find the outfits you'll wear", said Raikou. "Guys, you basically have the rest of the day off until you are needed."

The guys started cheering and immediately ran back to their cabins.

"Idiots..." said Espeon.

"Girls, your dressing rooms await", said Raikou.

**000**

The guys ran back to their cabins and smiled.

"Okay, this is the best challenge ever", said Crawdaunt.

"How?"asked Xatu.

The guys all looked at him. "What do you mean how?" asked Honchkrow.

"You are all happy with watching the females reveal themselves to you in seductive clothing in order to be entice you. You are basically being used. Also, you shouldn't be excited because your fellow male comrades might stare or start lusting after your spouses after seeing them", explained Xatu.

"Oh...well, most of us are dating Xatu, so that'll probably never happen, but if it does, I am certain that we'd kill each other, or the single guys", said Houndoom with a grin.

"Hey!" shouted the single guys.

"Well, now that that's settled, what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Wooper.

"How about truth or dare?" asked Gulpin. "I dare myself to go spy on the girls."

Gulpin started waddling off towards the dressing room before being floated back by Xatu.

"No...you're not spying", said Xatu.

"What the-how come they get to go?" asked Gulpin as he the other guys leaving.

"Oh dear", said Xatu, sighing.

"Can you put me down now?" asked Gulpin.

Xatu's eyes turned back to normal and Gulpin fell to the ground.

"Ow."

**000**

The girls were doing what they did best inside the dressing rooms, arguing over outfits and talking.

"They finally did a challenge that suits us", said Kirlia as she grabbed a swimsuit.

"I know, it's great", said Swablu as she searched through a rack.

"I just hope I get to seduce Houndoom a little more", said Absol as she looked through another rack.

"You got that right, I just want my man to know that I still got it", said Ninetales.

"Got what? Gold fur, red eyes, nine tails?" asked Krabby, not doing anything.

"Don't be so crabby, Krabby, Crawdaunt will come around sooner or later", said Swanna.

"WHAT?!" shouted Krabby. "i don't like Crawdaunt!

"You guys haven't been arguing and you've actually been getting along", said Swanna, explaining her comment.

"T-that doesn't mean anything", said Krabby as she looked away, folding her claws. "And if I did like him, I wouldn't wait until he was eliminated to tell him."

Swanna started tearing up, making the girls glare at Krabby.

**000**

As the girls continued chatting about who's gonna do what, the guys arrived at the dressing rooms.

"Alright, so how do you know which one is which?" asked Vanillite.

"I think the girls are still trying to find some good outfits", said Crawdaunt. "When they start trying them on, we'll hear it."

"Wait, are you telling me have you have to wait?" asked Wooper. "You know it takes women hours to find and put on clothes!"

"Well, I guess we can go back to the cabins and play some games or even talk about our male experiences", said Piloswine.

"Uh...Piloswine...it's kinda weird to say that", said Farfetch'd.

"Really? Sorry", said Piloswine.

"No, don't be sorry, that's a good idea", said Tyranitar. "Now let's go before the girls notice that we're out here."

The guys started walking back to the cabins, leaving the girls to continue their search.

**000**

Most of the girls had only found one outfit so far. So far Typhlosion had a pink bathing suit, Mightyena had a revealing pink dress with frills on its sleeves, much to her dismay, Ninetales had a one piece baby blue swimsuit, Absol had a fluffy brown coat, Swanna had a blue and gray stripped sweater and a navy blue scarf, Espeon had a short-sleeved, yellow cowgirl top with frills on the sleeves, Kirlia decided to go au natural, as she already had on a dress, Floatzel had a Liepard skin swimsuit, Mienshao had a tied up shirt with short shorts, and Swablu had a simple redskin coat.

Lairon and Krabby were ignoring the challenge, stating that they don't have anyone to impress and they hate dresses and prissy outfits. Ponyta continuously burned every outfit she tried, so she simply gave up on trying.

"Okay, we each have one outfit so far...except for those three", said Typhlosion pointing at Lairon, Krabby, and Ponyta.

"I can't help it", said Ponyta, sadly.

"Well, whatever the case may be, most of you girls have an outfit, so let's move to the next level", said Raikou as he and Entei entered the dressing rooms.

"Perverts", said Espeon.

"We see each other naked all of the time, get over yourself", said Entei.

"Thanks Entei..." said Raikou as he stepped away a few feet.

He pulled a lever and suddenly, the platform they were all standing on began rising up, surprising most of the girls. The platform continued to rise and soon stopped in place where another empty space was.

The girls looked around astounded. There were more clothes than the last floor had.

"Wow..." said Mienshao.

"I know, now you girls get an outfit from this floor and try not to fight...or you can if you want. When you're done, we'll take you to the third floor and the fashion show can begin", said Raikou.

"Great story, now get out", said Typhlosion.

"Fine, sheesh", said Raikou as he and Entei exited the room.

"I like her", said Entei with a smile.

"Whatever", said Raikou as he sped up.

**000**

Xatu and Gulpin were on the steps of the Palkias' male cabin.

"Wow? That's really gonna happen?" asked Gulpin.

Xatu nodded his head.

Gulpin began snickering. "This is gonna be funny", said Gulpin.

"If you enjoy watching others suffer, a different and more gruesome, insufferable action will be inflicted upon you", said Xatu.

Gulpin stopped laughing and gulped in fear. The others approached them both.

"So, what happened?"asked Gulpin.

"Well, since it takes too long for girls to pick out clothes, we decided to wait a little longer", explained Luxray.

"What will you be doing in the meantime?" asked Xatu.

"Just talking", said Tyranitar as he and the others entered the cabins.

Xatu sighed before noticing that Gulpin was gone as well. "Oh dear."

**000**

"Alright, so what's the first thing to talk about?" asked Wooper.

"Um...how about the weirdest place you ever had sex?" asked Houndoom.

"What if you're still a virgin?" asked Gulpin.

"Okay...how many of us are virgins?" asked Farfetch'd.

Vanillite, Gulpin, Blitzle, Drilbur, Vibrava, Honchkrow, and Wooper signaled that they were.

"Wait, Blitzle, I thought you were dating Ponyta", said Crawdaunt.

Blitzle gave him a look before laying his head back down.

"Oh right...he's dating Ponyta", said Crawdaunt. "You need to get your girl over her shyness man."

Blitzle shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Okay, so the virgins, you dont have to talk right now if you don't want to, but anyways, continuing on where was the weirdest place for you?" asked Tyranitar.

"Easy, a kitchen", said Piloswine.

Everyone looked at him, shocked and confused.

"YOU got laid before?" asked Drilbur.

"Yeah, by a Phanpy. She was so cute", said Piloswine.

"Well, mine was at a Port-A-Potty in Nimbasa City", said Carracosta. "That Wartortle was great."

"Well, mine was underwater with a Kingdra", said Crawdaunt. "And let's just say...that mouth came in handy."

As the guys shared a laugh, Xatu was outside, staring at them through the screen door.

**000**

**"The pure souls of beings are being ruined by the temptations of lust and intercourse", said Xatu as he sighed. **

**"When this challenge is over, I can only hope that my fellow male comrades will stop acting like sexual deviants. Boasting on having intercouse with a female and not staying with her is a really disgraceful thing to do."**

**000**

The girls finished on the second floor and Raikou and entei came back and brought them up to the third floor, where it was like a clothing store paradise.

"I love this so much", said Swanna as she and the other girls basically ran to the clothes.

"Alright, this is your last floor, so make the most of it and pick the final outfit for the challenge", said Raikou. "And...at the end, you'll have to choose the ONE outfit out of the three you chose and wear it."

"What? I thought we were wearing all three!" shouted Espeon.

"Well, you thought wrong", said Raikou with a smile. "Now hurry up."

He and Entei left the room.

"You heard 'em, let's get these outfits and go get the guys", said Typhlosion as she and the girls that were actually participating continuously searched through outfits.

Lairon and Krabby looked at them as if they were idiots, and sat down until they were ready. Ponyta decided to help with choosing instead of actually doing the challenge with the girls.

"This is so stupid..." said Lairon.

"I hate this", said Krabby. "At least it's almost over."

**000**

"Okay, mine was at an amusement park on a bench", said Farfetch'd. "Sadly, I killed her because of all of the popping noises."

Everyone looked at him, afraid.

"O...kay...", said Tyranitar. "Well, mine wasn't really weird because Typhlosion was my first actual girlfriend.

"So...you first had sex here?" asked Honchkrow.

"Yep", said Tyranitar.

"Well, then I guess the same applies for me and Ninetales", said Arcanine.

"Me and Absol, too", said Houndoom.

"Yep, me and Mightyena too", said Luxray.

"Okay, what about you Fraxure?" asked Wooper.

"Yes Fraxure, where was your weirdest place?" asked Honchkrow, making Fraxure growl at him.

"I don't have a weird place, it was just a forest", said Fraxure, shrugging his shoulders.

"With who?" asked Drlbur.

"I can't tell you that", said Fraxure.

"C'mon, we're all friends here", said Carracosta.

"I seriously won't tell you. It's normal for you guys because you're dating right now and everyone knows, but I'm not dating anyone", said Fraxure.

"Oh, well I get that", said Tyranitar.

"Okay, great now what do you want to talk about?" asked Vibrava.

"How about secrets?" asked Gulpin.

Farfetch'd shot a hole through the cabin with his stalk. "NO!"

Everyone looked at each other, pupils receded. "Okay, ignoring that, I think we should go check on the girls now", said Crawdaunt.

"Yeah, it's been about one and a half hours", said Honchkrow.

"Alright then, let's go", said Drilbur as he and the others exited the cabin.

Xatu was standing in front of the cabin as they exited.

"I must warn you that the journey you are about to embark on will have dire consequences", said Xatu.

"Xatu, most of us are either dating or friends with the girls we're about to spy on, it's fine", said Wooper.

The guys continued to walk towards the dressing room. Xatu watched as they left and shook his head. Gulpin came out of the cabin afterwards.

"So...are they..."

"Yes", said Xatu.

**000**

The girls got finished on the third floor and went to the auditorium, where Raikou and Entei were waiting.

"Alright, now that you girls are ready, get changed while we call the guys", said Raikou as he left the auditorium.

Raikou headed towards the center of the camp and picked up the microphone. "GUYS! COME DOWN TO THE AUDITORIUM! IT'S TIME FOR THE FASHION SHOW TO BEGIN!"

The guys that left all heard him and immediately ran to the auditorium. Xatu teleported him and Gulpin to the auditorium with ease.

**000**

Raikou went back to the auditorium, where everyone was now ready. "Well, it looks like you're all ready-"

Suddenly Raikou heard a ringing sound. He took a phone out of the clouds on his back and stepped back outside.

There was chatter and then yelling. Raikou sighed and stepped back inside.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Entei.

"The producers" said Raikou. "They wanted us to add two new contestants to add popularity."

"What? New contestants?" asked Entei. "Handling these brats is torture enough."

Everyone glared at Entei.

"You didn't agree did you?" asked Entei.

Suddenly, two Pokemon were teleported to the auditorium. The first one was a panda with a black body and white head and a leaf in its mouth, and the other was a yellow lizard with long ears and black colors on its head, as well as its ears.

Entei gave Raikou a look. "You agreed..."

"Hey it was either these two or get fired", said Raikou.

Entei groaned and walked off.

"Alright, everyone, we have two new contestants for you. Pancham, you're on the Palkias, Helioptile, you're on the Dialgas", said raikou. "Coincedentally, what are your genders?"

"Male, dipshit, what else would I be?" asked Pancham, folding his paws.

"I'm male too", said Helioptile in a squeaky voice. "Isn't that right Mr. Cornall?" he asked, talking to his left side.

"O...kay..., just go sit with the other guys, we're about to do a challenge", said Raikou.

"Fine", said Pancham, walking to the others.

"Let's go Mr. Cornall", said Helioptile holding his hand like he's holding something.

"Oh Arceus, people are gonna hate this episode", said Raikou to himself before going towards the table in front of the stage.

"Alright, guys, it's up to you to figure out who wins this thing", said Rakou with an evil smile.

"W-why is he smiling like that?" asked Helioptile, frightened.

"He and his co-host are sadistic, evil pricks. When they smile like that...it means that something painful is about to happen", explained Drilbur.

"Oh", said Helioptile, looking down.

**000**

**"I'm not really scared, as long as i have Mr. Cornall", said Helioptile, hugging an imaginary figure.**

**000**

The chairs the guys were sitting on suddenly stretched two arms out and put suction cups on the one place that no guy wants to be hurt.

All of the guys groaned in pain.

"What the hell are you doing you sick freak?!" shouted Pancham.

"Well, this is a fashion show, and since guys don't think with the head on their shoulders, we did the head between your legs", explained Raikou.

"That's really gay!" shouted Crawdaunt.

"No one cares, as long as it causes pain to you", said Raikou. "Now, you will rating the girls' outfits and, because I hate doing math, the scores will be automatically added . The chair has a monitor above each of your heads so that we know the score. The team that gets the most points for their girls win."

"This chapter has been so boring and stupid, and NOW you decide to add excitement?" asked Gulpin.

"What did I say about the fourth wall? I know that this **episode **was boring, but come on, fashion shows take a long time", explained Raikou. "But whatever, let's get started. Typhlosion, come on out!"

Typhlosion came out on the stage wearing her first outfit. The pink bathing suit revealed every curve on her body.

The guys were staring like hawks. The monitors all read 85.

"Wow, already a high score", said Raikou. "Mightyena!"

Mightyena strutted out wearing a short blue blouse that reveaed part of her chest.

Luxray started wagging his tail quickly. A bunch of the other guys smiled, making Mightyena blush.

The meters on their chairs all read 76.

"Wow, another high score", said Raikou. "Palkias, you guys are doing well. Ninetales!"

Mightyena walked back behind the stage as Ninetales came out. She was wearing a sparkling red dress that fit every curve on her body.

Arcanine gave her a sly grin, which she noticed, making her give him a seductive look. The monitors on the chairs all read 95.

"Wow Ninetales, you got a perfect score", said Raikou.

Ninetales smiled and winked at Arcanine before returning to the backstage.

"Arcanine, your girlfriend is hot in that dress", said Wooper.

"Thanks..." said Arcanine, slight agitation in his voice.

"Okay, Absol, you're next", said Raikou.

Absol came out wearing a black see-through nightgown. Most of the guys were smiling as she strutted around in that outfit.

The meters all read 82.

"Okay, since this is going way too slow for my tastes, we're going to do a montage!" announced Raikou.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Oh calm down, it's not gonna be that long."

**000**

**I hope you enjoy this brief fashion montage. **

Swanna came out wearing a blue sweater and a scarf and the guys all gave her a 58.

Espeon came out wearing a bright purple bikini and the guys all gave her an 85.

Kirlia was wearing a bright green gown and the guys gave her a 62

Swablu wore her red jacket and received a 57.

**Thank you watching this brief fashion montage.**

**000**

"Okay, Mienshao and Floatzel, you girls can come on out", said Raikou.

Floatzel and Mienshao both came out wearing swimsuits. Floatzel, wearing the Liepard skin one, and Mienshao wearing a black swimsuit.

Most of the guys got enticed quickly, especially when they started kissing and...rubbing each other.

"Okay, this is hot..." said Pancham with a smile.

Floatzel and Mienshao continued on until the guys' monitors actually broke.

"Whoa", said Raikou as he saw the monitors break. "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"Wait, what about Ponyta, Krabby, and Lairon?" askd Honchkrow.

"Ponyta burned everything and Lairon and Krabby are stubborn, so no matter what you say, the Dialgas still win!"

The Dialgas all cheered.

"I'll be seeing the Palkias at elimination...again! Man you guys suck!" said Raikou.

The girls all glared at the guys.

"Uh..." said Luxray, before all of the guys left, leaving Pancham alone.

"What the-" he said before running out.

**000**

Wooper asked Tyranitar, Arcanine, Typhlosion, Ninetales, Xatu, Luxray, Houndoom, and Honchkrow to meet him by the beach.

"What do you want Wooper?" asked Typhlosion.

Wooper sighed. "I needed to ask a favor."

"What?" asked Luxray.

"I want you to help me vote out Swanna", he explained. "She's been heartbroken since Braviary left and I want her to feel better."

"Well, she did cry after Krabby mentioned their relationship", said Typhlosion.

"Right, she's one of my best friends and I want her to feel better", said Wooper.

"Wow, Wooper, that's pretty bold", said Honchkrow.

"I know, but as long as she's happy in the end, I'm happy", said Wooper.

Everyone smiled at him.

**000**

**"Wooper's such a nice guy, Swanna should really be lucky to have a friend like him", said Tyranitar.**

**000**

**"Swanna's a good person, I want her to be happy again", said Wooper. "I hope she feels better."**

**000**

**"Lairon, she didn't do the challenge", said Swanna.**

**000**

**"My first day here and my team already sucks! I need to get these idiots outta here and in the end, I'll reign victorious!" shouted Pancham.**

**000**

"Alright, you guys know the drill, and since Pancham is a newbie, he gets automatic immunity today", said Raikou with a sigh.

"All right!" said Pancham as he fist pumped and was given a poffin.

"Now, when I call your name, you know what happens", said Raikou, bored. "Tyranitar...Typhlosion...Arcanine...Ninetales...M ightyena...Absol...Luxray...Houndoom...Xatu- what the- Xatu? Were you even in the auditorium?"

"No, I simply dropped Gulpin off for the challenge. I refused to degrade myself for your own pleasure", said Xatu.

"Okay, then", said Raikou as he continued. "...Wooper...Honchkrow...and Fraxure..."

"Swanna... Lairon...one of you is leaving, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Swanna."

"What?" asked Swanna. "W-why me?"

"Swanna..." started Wooper. "I wanted you to be happy again. I convinced some of the others to help me get you out so you and Braviary can be together again."

"Wooper..." started Swanna, on the verge of tears. She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Swanna, it's time to go", said Raikou.

"Okay", said Swanna. "I'm coming Braviary!" she said as she flew off, making Raikou and Entei groan.

"Stop voting out the flying-types!" he shouted. "Whatever, this episode's already ruined because of the lame fashion show, just leave!"

The Palkias all left, leaving Raikou and Entei alone.

"I'm so tired of this", said Entei.

"So am I...Kurtis!" shouted Raikou.

A Kecleon intern came from the sidelines. "Yes?"

"Get in the slingshot", Raikou commanded.

"What? Why?!" asked Kurtis.

"Just do it!" shouted Raikou angrily.

Kurtis jumped and immediately climbed into the slingshot. Entei pulled the lever and he was launched.

"Well, today was boring", said Entei.

"Don't worry, next time, the challenge is gonna be way more deadly", said Raikou darkly.

Entei shuddered, but he soon got over it and followed him.

**000**

The guys were all told to meet in the mess hall by the girls.

"What do you think they want?" asked Luxray.

"Not sure", said Crawdaunt. "They just told us to come in here."

"I don't like it, it's dark", said Helioptile, hugging an imaginaryfigure once more.

"Oh shut up crazy", said Pancham.

Suddenly, the girls all walked into the mess hall, angry looks on their faces.

"Uh-oh", said Tyranitar, noticing their expressions.

"What's this about?" asked Farfetch'd.

"Oh, it's about you guys trying to spy on us!" shouted Espeon.

"What, who told you-" shouted Drilbur before Vibrava covered his mouth.

"Well, since you guys tried to be pervs you guys are gonna receive a perv's consequence", said Absol darkly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I wasn't here for this", said Pancham.

"Me neither", said Helioptile.

"Oh, well in that case", said Ninetales.

**000**

Outside, Xatu and Gulpin were standing by the mess hall. Pancham and Helioptile were thrown from the mess hall, landing in a couple of shrubs.

"Ow..." said Pancham, rubbing his head.

"That hurt", said Helioptile. "Wait...where's Mr. Cornall?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screams, crashes, and punches were heard from the mess hall.

"MR. CORNALL!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, wow Xatu, you may be old, but you sure are a riot", said Gulpin.

"Gulpin...what did I teach you today?" asked Xatu.

"What?" asked Gulpin.

"If you enjoy watching the pain of others, a more gruesome punishment will be inflicted upon you", said Xatu.

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked Gulpin.

Xatu's eyes glowed blue and Gulpin was picked up and thrown into the mess hall.

"GULPIN STARTED IT!" shouted one of the guys.

"No, NOOOOOO!"

**000**

***Xatu stares at the camera***

**000**

**Ugh...I'm sorry about this chapter. I already knew the fashion show would kinda be a lame idea for a challenge**, **but I just hope it was good for you guys. Leave a review and tell me if this chapter was alright or not. But back to important stuff; Swanna's eliminated...NOOO! But at least she's with Braviary. Entei's bisexual...no comment. Two new contestants are here, which means...more pain and hilarity. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it...because I don't honestly think this is the best thing I've written. I'll see you guys next time with a new episode of Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island! See ya later guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Isn't boating supposed to be relaxing?**


	21. Episode 21: Wreckin' the Boat

**Well, here's another chapter for all of you plastic people.**

**000**

***Static***

**000**

The girls had just finished pummeling the guys and were now leaving the mess hall. Xatu was standing right next to the mess hall as the exited, which the girls noticed.

"Xatu, why aren't you in pain?" asked Lairon.

"I didn't take part in the spying on you girls' beautiful figures. I predict the rewards and consequences of all actions that are commited", he explained.

"Oh, so you knew that the guys were gonna spy on us?" asked Ninetales.

Xatu nodded his head.

"And you didn't stop them?!" asked Mienshao.

"I warned them about the consequences, but they wouldn't listen."

"Well, we do owe it to you for telling us about the guys trying to spy on us", said Ponyta.

Yeah...but he still deserves a punishment for allowing it, even though he tried", said Espeon, glaring at him.

Espeon used Iron tail, but he vanished seconds before the Iron Tail hit him.

"What the-where'd he go?" asked Espeon.

"Who cares, we got our payback nevertheless", said Floatzel as she and the girls left to go to the cabins.

**000**

Moans and groans of pain were emitted from the inside of the mess hall. The guys were all laying on the ground or getting up after their smackdown from last night.

"That...hurt...alot", said Tyranitar, attempting to stand. "Why is my girlfriend so violent?"

"I think the question is, HOW are girls so violent?" said Carracosta, pulling a chair out of his partially cracked shell. "SHIT THAT HURTS!"

"I blame Gulpin", said Wooper, who was upside down in a him-shaped impression in the wall.

"Yeah, it's all his fault!" said Crawdaunt, rubbing his head.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Houndoom, groaning as he got up.

Xatu, Pancham, and Helioptile entered the chaotic scene. Pancham started laughing like crazy, while Xatu and helioptile remained speechless.

"Xatu...how come you're not pummeled?" asked Drilbur, slightly angered.

"I warned you all about the consequences", said Xatu.

"You didn't tell us about a beatdown!" said Farfetch'd before he looked around. "Wh-where's my stalk?!"

"Oh...AH!" shouted Honchkrow, yanking a green stalk from his back. "Here", he said handing it to Farfetch'd, who hugged it and sighed in relief.

"Outta the way!" shouted Helioptile running through the carnage. "AHH! WHERE IS HE?! I THOUGHT HE WAS HERE!"

"Who, exactly?" asked Vibrava, jumping from a hole in he wall.

"MR. CORNALL! WHO ELSE?!" shouted Helioptile, searching through the tossed tables and holes in the wall.

Everyone gave him a look. "Uh...who's that?" asked Piloswine, getting up.

"My friend!" responded Helioptile.

"What the- you mean that imaginary thing you keep pretending you're holding?" asked Pancham, as he continued gnawing on his leaf.

"Shut up! He's my best friend! if he's not around me fro a long time...I can get really...psychotic and...angry", he growled.

"Oh no, I do not need another Farfetch'd or Vibrava here", said Honchkrow. "What does he look like?!"

"He's imaginary dumbass! He's the only one who can see him!"said Pancham. "Besides, how bad can his psychotic break be?"

"If he's like Farfetch'd or Vibrava, it's bad", said Drilbur. "Now what does he look like?!"

"He's corn with a green leaf jacket and pants, a bushy mustache, a monicle, a blue cane, and a top hat", said Helioptile.

"Um...alright, we'll help try to find him for ya", said Arcanine, unsure.

"I still don't see what the big deal is", said Pancham, folding his paws.

"How you feel if you lost your leaf?!" shouted Helioptile.

"Nobody...touches the leaf", said Pancham pointing to it.

Suddenly, a bullhorn was heard. "CAMPERS! CAMP CENTER! NOW!"

Blitzle sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, we have to find Gulpin", said Vanillite.

"Who cares about him? He caused this whole thing!" shouted Fraxure.

"Um...I think we shouldn't worry about that", said Drilbur, frightened.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Luxray before he heard growling.

He looked up and saw Farfetch'd and Vibrava glaring at them all evilly, teeth bared.

"Uh...AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Wooper as he and a few of the others ran out of the mess hall, with both Farfetch'd and Vibrava after them.

The only ones still in the mess hall were Xatu, Vanillite, Piloswine, and Helioptile. Helioptile was going crazy, still trying to find his 'friend'.

"Xatu, do you know where Gulpin is?" asked Vanillite.

"Well, the stomach always has one thing on its mind", said Xatu.

Xatu led Vanillite and Piloswine to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Inside, was Gulpin, who was eating a box of corndogs.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Gulpin, nervously. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Wow, you got torn up pretty bad", said Piloswine as Gulpin climbed out of the freezer.

Helioptile started sniffing the air and got a familiar scent. He ran into the kitchen and jumped into the freezer. "MR. CORNALL!" shouted Helioptile happily.

Helioptile hoppedout of the freezer holding an imaginary being. "I was so worried about you! Don't you ever run run away from me again!" he said hugging the imaginary being.

With that, Helioptile left the mess hall to meet with the others.

"Uh..." said Gulpin. "What the hell was that?"

"He's schizophrenic", explained Xatu.

**000**

***Helioptile was rocking back and forth, laughng crazily and rocking his imaginary friend back and forth***

**"Shh...he's sleeping", he said, smiling.**

**000**

"Also, I have to warn you all about your alliance."

"What the-how do you know?" asked Piloswine.

Xatu stared blankly at him.

"Okay, even I knew that was a stupid question", said Gulpin.

"You all will have to be careful, as your journey together as friends has just begun", said Xatu. "Gulpin has just triggered a series of events that shall change your alliances chances. You shall make it far, but more enemies will now stand in your way."

"Wait, who?" asked Vanillite.

Xatu said nothing and raised both of his wings. His eyes glowed blue and he teleported them all to the center of camp.

**000**

When they arrived, they saw that the guys that Farfetch'd and Vibrava chased were more beat up than usual.

"Wow", said Piloswine.

"Okay, stop talking", said Raikou. "Today's challenge is...a boat race!"

"Oh no", said Vibrava to himself.

"Now, you'll have to build your own boats from whatever you find on the island", said Raikou. "You will have an hour to do so. When your time's up, you'll have to race to two islands. There will be different tasks on each island. The first team back wins and the losing team sends someone home."

"And...there will be some other Pokemon that'll attack you and your boats, so you'll have to hurry so your boat and your faces stay intact", said Entei.

"Um...specifically what Pokemon are you talking about?" asked Ponyta.

"Jellicent, Gyarados, Basculin, Sharpedo, Tentacruel, Poliwrath, Gastrodon, and Kindgra, duh", said Entei.

"Oh Arceus, we're gonna die", said Absol.

"Okay, your challenge starts...now!" shouted Raikou.

**000**

"Okay...we have to build a boat", said Crawdaunt. "Any ideas?"

Everyone remaikned silent. The guys were thiking while the girls simply glared at them and ignored the question.

Suddenly, Helioptile was heard talking, which caused everyone to look at him, confused.

"Really Mr. Cornall?" asked Helioptile, looking at his arm. "Okay, I'll tell them."

"Uh..." started Farfetch'd.

"Oh, Mr. Cornall suggested that we use the trees to get wood and make a big boat because there are a lot of us", explained Helioptile.

"Uh...okay", said Vibrava. "That's actually a good plan."

"Yeah! We did it Mr. Cornall!" said Helioptile before giving a sad look. "Fine, YOU did it."

"Alright, we're gonna go get the wood, come on girls", said Drilbur.

"What? So you can stare at our asses while we work?" asked Espeon. "I don't think so."

"Gulpin, I am gonna kill you so hard", said Carracosta.

"Stop blaming me!" shouted Gulpin. "I was going alone! Xatu stopped me! You guys went on your own free will, I didn't tell you to go!"

"What?!" yelled most of the girls.

"Uh...", said Vibrava as he flew into the forest. "I'm gonna go find some wood."

"Yeah, wait for me", said Drilbur, running after him.

Some of the guys left along with them except for Gulpin, Vanillite, piloswine, Helioptile, and Blitzle.

"Why didn't you guys run?" asked Swablu.

"Vanillite and I are ice-types are we can freeze you in your tracks. We didn't do it yesterday because we didn't expect it", explained Piloswine.

"Hey, I just explained myself", said Gulpin.

"I have no idea what's going on", said Helioptile.

Blitzle was just laying down, not saying anything to anyone.

"Okay, you guys are fine, but the others...they're gonna get what's coming to them", said Floatzel.

**000**

"Alright, we need wood", said Typhlosion.

"We'll go get it", Tyranitar quickly.

"No, no, no, you aren't gonna keep us waiting for a long time while you try to hide", said Mightyena. "We're gonna go get it."

"There's five of you girls, and there's nine of us guys", said Pancham. "We'll get more if we go."

"Ninetales has nine extra friends that'll help with that", said Lairon, gesturing to her tails.

"Come on girls, you can do this to us", said Houndoom

"Why not?" asked Absol. "You guys tried to spy on us."

"Key word: tried", said Luxray. "We didn't actually do it."

"Yeah, but trying still means you intended to", said Mightyena. "And I expected better of you Luxray."

"Ugh...I'm tired of this", said Honchkrow. "Girls, you should be flattered that we wanted to spy on you. You're all pretty and sexy in your own ways. Yes, we know it was wrong, but you don't know WHO was gonna spy WHO. For all you know, whoever you're dating might've just wanted to look at you. Now can we please stop talking about this and do the challenge."

"Finally...the voice of reason", said Wooper.

The girls hadn't thought of that, they just assumed.

"W-were you just gonna look at me?" asked Ninetales.

"Duh, I love you", said Arcanine.

"Luxray?"

Luxray nodded.

"Tyranitar?"

He nodded.

"Houndoom?"

Houndoom nodded.

"Oh, well...the rest of you still have no excuse", said Lairon.

Fraxure growled at her, while the others gave her a look.

"I wasn't here", said Pancham.

"Following the crowd", said Wooper.

"Ditto", said Honchkrow.

Xatu stared at the sun.

"Great, now that that's all settled, we're gonna go get the wood", said Tyranitar as he and all the guys quickly ran into forest, except for Xatu.

"Damn it!" shouted Mightyena. "We should've ran after we forgave them."

"Heck, at least we can relax while they do the work", said Ninetales.

"Fine, I guess so", said Mightyena.

**000**

The guys from the Dialgas were trying to chop down a tree for wood and were having a difficult time doing so.

"This is hopeless!" said Drilbur. "Where are the other guys?"

"They're useless anyway, what's the point?" asked Crawdaunt.

"They're only five of us out here!" said Drilbur. "The other team has nine guys, and we have ten, we have an advantage, but the others aren't here!"

Suddenly, a crash was heard. Carracosta had just used his flippers to slice down a tree.

Farfetch'd started panting and his eyes turned red, but he shook his head quicky, reverting himself back to normal.

Vibrava took a deep breath and changed into Virgil once again. Drilbur noticed his look and smacked him on the back, changing him back to normal.

"Whoa, nice job", whispered Crawdaunt.

"Alright Carracosta, keep slicing the trees and we'll be able to do tis boat in no time", said Vibrava.

"How many do we even need?" asked Drilbur.

"I don't know, the weirdo didn't say how many we needed", said crawdaunt.

"Does this mean we have to go back?" asked Farfetch'd.

"It looks like it", said Drilbur.

"Great..." said Farfetch'd. "Carracosta, you keep slicing, and we'll go ask Helioptile about the amount of wood we need."

"Uh...actually Farfetch'd, why don't you go?" asked Crawdaunt.

"Why just me?"

"You're a war veteran", said Vibrava.

Farfetch'd groaned and flew back to the side of camp his team was on.

**000**

"Well, I feel better now", said Houndoom.

"Yeah, now we can do the challenge", said Wooper.

"Not that, we didn't get our asses kicked or get dumped", said Houndoom.

"Emon to that", said Luxray, using Iron Tail to slice down a tree

"Yeah, I'm glad that it's over, but right now I think we should just focus", said Tyranitar, simply picking up trees.

"Yeah, I'm with Ty on this one", said Arcanine, using Crunch to pick up a tree. "I'm tired of losing, so we should just focus", he said through mumbles.

"Does anyone know how many trees we need?" asked Wooper.

Suddenly, the guys found themselves being teleported back to the side of camp they were on.

"Who the hell teleported us?" asked Pancham.

Everyone immediately looked at Xatu, whose eyes were locked on the sun. Soon enough, thirty fallen trees were next to the team.

"Wow, why didn't we think of that in the first place?" asked Wooper.

"I don't know", said Tyranitar. "But it doesn't matter now, we just need to build this boat. Thanks Xatu."

Xatu continued to stare at the sun.

**000**

Farfetch'd returned back to the base and saw that the girls, along with the guys who stayed, minus Blitzle, were already working on a boat.

"Hey!" shouted Farfetch'd, flying over to them. "How did you get all this wood so fast?"

"Oh, Mr. Cornall suggested that Espeon and Kirlia teleport trees to us instead of waiting for you guys to come back", explained Helioptile.

Farfetch'd groaned. "So we went into the forest for nothing?"

"Pretty much", said Vanillite.

"Well, I don't feel like flying back and forth, so Kirlia, can you please just teleport them back?"

"Naw, let 'em figure it out themselves" said Kirlia.

"Alright then", said Farfetch'd.

Everyone that was there continued working on the boat's structure. They were already on the curved sides of the boat and only needed to make a flat top for the boat.

"CAMPERS! YOU ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES REMAINING!"

"Crap, we have to hurry", said Mienshao, tossing a rock and a few nails, that were found in the sand, to Floatzel.

**000**

The Palkias, having only fourteen players on their team, didn't have to make a big boat, and simply made one large and long enough to hold them all.

"Well, I hope this thing can last", said Honchkrow.

"It's made of fucking wood; the other Pokemon have sharp teeth. One bite and we're done for", said Pancham.

"Yeah, I guess we should make it a little bit bigger in the bottom", said Typhlosion.

"Yeah, add some more junk in the trunk", said Wooper. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Well, what do we add?" asked Lairon.

"Stuff that's and strong and that can float", said Fraxure.

"Like what?" asked Arcanine.

"Maybe two trees", said Honchkrow. "They'll float."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay then", said Tyranitar, picking up two trees.

He put both of the trees under the boat and nailed it down, and as soon as he did that, Raikou and Entei came from the sidelines.

"CAMPERS! TIME IS UP!"

"AHHH! We hear you!" shouted Mightyena.

"Yeah, seriously, that wasn't called for", said Espeon as she teleported her and the team to where everyone was.

"Where's your other guys?" asked Raikou. "Your whole team needs to be here."

"Crap", said Kirlia, as she teleported the four other guys to them.

"Hey! We didn't get the wood", said Crawdaunt.

"Time's up anyway", said Entei.

"What?! Great, we lost!" said Vibrava.

"Not exactly", said Piloswine.

Espeon teleported their boat, which closely resembled a ship.

"What the fuck?" asked Drilbur, amazed.

"What the fuck, indeed", said Raikou, looking at the ship.

"Yeah, we lose", said Pancham, folding his paws.

"Nobody wins or loses yet", said Raikou. "The real challenge is the journey to the islands, completing the tasks, and making it back here first. To find the islands, follow the YELLOW buoys."

"Yeah...now get your asses to the water and get started", said Entei.

"Kitty's awfully mad early", said Drilbur.

"You know what-"

"Entei..." said Raikou, through gritted teeth.

Entei growled at him and walked back, but on the inside, he smiled deviously.

The teams got into their boats and started following the buoys. As they left the island, Entei gave Raikou a look.

"I thought I told you to let me do what I want", said Entei, pouncing on him.

"I can't let you hurt a camper, you'd be like Mewtwo and Victini", said Raikou, growling at him.

"Well, I told you about what would happen if that happened again."

"No you didn't."

"Well, I'm about to show you now", said Entei, locking his muzzle to Raikou's once more, making Raikou use Thunder on him, successfully getting him off of him.

"I'm getting tired of that", said Raikou, spitting on the ground. "Do that again and I will tell everyone at the Hall."

"You wouldn't dare", growled Entei.

"Try me", said Raikou angrily.

Entei growled at him before returning to his trailer.

**000**

The Dialgas were having a tough time cooperating with one another on their ship.

"I'm steering!" shouted Krabby.

"No, I am!" Crawdaunt shouted back.

"It was Gulpin's fault! Why are you hating all of us?" asked Carracosta.

"It wasn't my fault! you guys went on your own free will, I was going alone and Xatu stopped me!"

Almost everyone was arguing and Blitzle was one of the only ones not doing anything. Ever since his alliance tried to force him to tell his secret, he hadn't been the same.

Ponyta saw him laying down, slightly hidden in the shadows. She when next to him and layed down.

"Blitzle...are you okay?" asked Ponyta.

"I'm fine", he said depressed.

"No you're not, I can tell", said Ponyta.

"I said I'm fine!" he practically yelled at her. He looked back down, disappointed at what he just did. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...it's my fault you're like this", she said, on the verge of tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what're you talking about?" asked Blitzle, raising his head up.

"We tried to force you to tell us what your memory was", said Ponyta, tears streaming from her face.

"Ponyta..." said Blitzle, licking away her tears. "It's not your fault. Don't you ever say that."

Ponyta looked into his blue eyes and soon found herself being kissed. She closed her eyes as Blitzle slowly pushed her onto her back.

As the equines continued kissing in the shadows, more craziness was happening out in the open.

Espeon's alliance members were arguing, Kirlia was trying to stop Krabby and Crawdaunt from arguing, Piloswine and Vanillite were trying to steer the ship since nobody was doing it, Helioptile was talking to Mr. Cornall, and Farfetch'd was sitting on the lower level of the ship, alone.

Swablu was simply sitting on the bow of the ship. Drilbur and Vibrava were sitting on the side of the ship while the team argued.

"This is gonna take forever", said Drilbur. He turned to Vibrava, who was twitching. "Uh-oh."

Vibrava took a deep breath and eight dots appeared on his wings. He closed his left eye and grinned. He flew over to the top of the steering platform.

"ALRIGHT! ME MATEYS! THIS IS ANOTHER CHANCE TO DEFEAT THE OTHE GANG AND CLAIM OUR BOOTY!" shouted Vibrava. "WE WILL NEED TO WORK AS A COOPERATIVE CREW IF WE WANT TO ACHIEVE THIS! NOW! I'LL BE STEERING THIS HERE VESSEL, THE REST OF YOU MATEYS JUST RELAX."

Everyone looked at each other, confused, but did as they were told.

**000**

The Palkias were working together, trying to row their boat across the ocean.

"We should've put a motor or somthing on this thing", said Ninetales.

"Don't complain, we're halfway there", said Pancham. "And the other team is practically still at the start."

They continued rowing, but soon they heard a few noises.

"What was that?" asked Mightyena.

Suddenly, they saw a Sharpedo, Basculin, and a Tentacruel swimming towards them.

"AH!", shouted Wooper, who started using his tail as a motor, slowly speeding up.

The boat started speeding up faster and faster and the three Pokemon started to speed up as well.

"Faster Wooper!" shouted Absol.

Wooper started spinning his tail faster and eventually, they made it to the first island. They jumped out of the boat and ran onto the sand.

The three bokemon proceded to tear their boat apart, piece by piece.

"Crap, great just great!" shouted Arcanine.

"Ugh...now we'll have to wait for the other team", said Wooper.

"Oh no we don't", said Pancham with a devious smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Typhlosion.

"We're on the first island", started Pancham. "We can do whatever those stupid hosts want us to do. Then, if the other team made it, if we did whatever they said on time, we can steal the other team's boat."

"Hell, it sounds like a good plan to me", said Lairon.

"Yeah, it is, but they have more players, including Farfetch'd and Vibrava, so we would probably die", said Tyranitar.

"That's only if they're crazy", said Honchkrow.

"All in favor?" asked Pancham.

Everyone raised an appendage.

"Good..."

**000**

**"So many gullible idiots", said Pancham. "When the merge hits, they're all gonna drop like flies."**

**000**

_"Sailing along and looking for booty_

_It's always such fun, as it is my duty_

_My crew's all beauty, and brains, and muscle_

_No one shall defeat, 'Ol Captain Russell!"_ sang Russell.

"Man, Vibrava's really gone all out for this challenge hasn't he?" asked Swablu.

"Uh...yeah, you can say that", said Drilbur.

"Ahoy mates! I see an island over thar!" said Vibrava, pointing to the right, where the buoys were headed.

"Then sail on Vibrava!" said Vanillite.

"It's Captain Russell to you", said Russell. "First mate!"

Everyone looked around before finally looking at Drilbur, who sighed. He climbed onto the part of the ship where Vibrava was.

"Yes Captain Russell?" asked Drilbur.

"Use this telescope and be the lookout for any dangerous creatures, lad", said Russell, handing him a telescope.

"Where'd you get this?"

"No questions first mate, just look!"

Drilbur put the telescope to his eye and saw that there were two Gastrodon, a Jellicent, and a Kingdra following them.

"Uh...you might want to go faster, captain", said Drilbur.

"Aye", said Vibrava as he sped the ship up. They started heading towards the first island.

**000**

"So...what are we supposed to do here?" asked Luxray.

"I don't know", said Houndoom before running into a sign. "Ow..."

"I'm guessing that this is the challenge sign", said Absol, reading it downwards. "The task is to find an evolution item that's hidden on the island and then use it to help you on the next island."

"You've gotta be kidding", said Ninetales. "How are we supposed to find an evolution on this big island?"

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be a challenge if they were on pedestals on the island", said Wooper.

"Yeah, that's right...and I suggest we get going now", said Mightyena.

"Why?" asked Fraxure.

"Because I see the other team's ship!" she practically yelled.

The Palkias immediately hid in the tropical forest as the Dialgas started climbing off the ship.

The ones able to fly easily flew off and the psychic-types only teleported their friends off. Helioptile jumped off of the ship and landed in the sand. Vanillite and Piloswine were already off of the ship, and Gulpin jumped off, landing on his face.

**000**

**"Ow..." said Gulpin, rubbing his face.**

**000**

"Wow, the other team isn't here yet", said Kirlia. "Let's hurry up and do this."

"Alright, what's the task here me hearties?" asked Russell.

Mienshao read the sign. "We have to find an evolution item and use on the next island."

"Alright, mateys, fan out and search for the loot!" said Russell as everyone split up.

"Aw crap", said Typhlosion. "This is gonna be tough."

"Maybe, but we just need to keep our hopes up", said Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar...they're split up...they're gonna find an evolution item faster than we are", said Luxray.

Xatu was about to speak, but was cut off by Wooper.

"Yeah, we need to split up too, just to even the chances", explained Wooper.

'No, we need to stay together so they won't notice us", said Pancham. "We need to be fast. Search and area and when we hear someone, run back in here."

Everyone nodded except for Xatu, who sighed in exasperation. He raised both of his wings and his eyes turned blue once again. Ninetales noticed and got curious.

"Xatu, what are you doing?" she asked.

In response, a Dragon Scale was brought to the group.

"What the-" started Typhloion before face-pawing herself. "We've had Xatu this entire time."

"Great...we've been talking about planning when we could've just been teleporting stuff", said Honchkrow. "But whatever, we have an evolution item, now let's go to the next island."

The team went to the Dialga's boat and quickly jumped onto it, much to Xatu's dismay. They quickly began sailing to the next island, which was further away.

**000**

**"My teammates lack common sense..." said Xatu.**

**000**

Team Pure Soul were looking around for the evolution item together.

"Okay, how are we supposed to find a small item on this huge island?" asked Espeon.

"That's the challenging part", said Carracosta.

"I hate these types of challenges", said Floatzel.

"Who doesn't?" asked Ponyta.

"Rght now, we need to just-" started Mienshao.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they all heard.

They all ran towards the sound and found themselves back where thy were to begin with.

"Someone has stolen me ship", said Russell, pacing back and forth. "When I find the one responsible, they'll be Sharpedo bait."

Everyone gulped and looked at each other.

"Okay, I have a pretty good idea about what happened, but I just want to be sure, so..." started Drilbur as he picked up a moon stone from underneath the sand. "Kirlia, teleport us to the next island."

"How did you find the treasure so fast first mate?" asked Russell, raising a brow.

"I don't know, I just something bulging under the sand and assumed", said Drilbur, shrugging his shoulders. "Kirlia..."

Kirlia teleported the Dialgas to the next island. This island was way bigger than the previous one and had a larger amount of trees.

"What did you think Drilbur?" asked Crawdaunt.

"Well, you know the other team had a sucky boat and less people", started Drilbur. "What if they DID make it to the island, but their boat got destroyed and they stole ours?"

"Those scalawags think they can steal from Captain Russell?" asked Russell. "They've got another thing coming..."

**000**

The Palkias were sailing, with Tyranitar steering the ship.

"I can't believe this plan actually worked", said Wooper.

"I know, it's like...we're getting smarter", said Houndoom.

"I wouldn't say that..." said Pancham, under his breath. "The plan's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Absol.

"By now, the other team probably already knows about their boat going missing", said Pancham. "They have two psychic-types on their team, so they've probably done the same thing that we did. They probably teleported to the next island already."

"And they're probably waiting for us..." said Lairon.

"Exactly, so we need to ditch this boat and teleport to the island. Make sure that it's somewhere they're not on the island", said Pancham.

"So, we have to strand the boat?" asked Absol.

"Yeah", said Pancham.

Xatu shook his head in shame before raising both of his wings and teleporting the team to the island, leaving the boat on open water, where two Jellicent and a Sharpedo came towards the ship.

**000**

"Maybe you're wrong Drilbur, maybe the other team got eaten or something", said Carracosata.

"Raikou and Dumb-ass can't afford to be sued by anyone, so they're alive", said Drilbur.

"Well, I don't see anyone coming", said Espeon, matter-of-factly.

"It took us a long time to make it to the first island and this one is further than the other one", said Drilbur as they continued to sit.

"If we lose this, you're definitely leaving", said Espeon, earning glares from Kirlia's alliance members.

**000**

The Palkias made it to the island and actually got teleported where the sign was.

"Thank you Xatu", said Wooper ran towards the sign.

"What does the sign say?" asked Tyranitar.

"Find a chalice in the deep underground and bring it back to the main island safe and sound", read Wooper.

"So...what the hell is the evolution item for?" asked Lairon.

"There's more; The item from the first island may seem useless at first, but you will need it to clog and stop a huge burst. Make it back to island by swimming or boat and you'll win, use psychic-type moves and you will be automatically defeaten."

"So we have to make another boat after we find a chalice and if we use Xatu, we automatically lose?" asked Fraxure.

"Yeah, that's what it says", said Wooper.

"Great..." said Typhlosion, folding her arms.

"What the hell is a chalice anyway?" asked Mightyena.

"It's some kind of ancient cup with a thin middle and flat bottom", said Luxray.

"And we have to find one underground?" asked Arcanine. "How are we gonna-oh, never mind. Xatu..."

Xatu raised his wings and the Dragon Scale disappeared from Tyranitar's grasp and was replaced by a cup.

"Well...we got the chalice, now we have to build another fucking boat", said Pancham, folding his arms.

"We have Xatu", said most of the teammates.

Xatu sweatdropped and looked down.

**000**

***Xatu was panting* **

**"My mind may be highly advanced...but dear Arceus, that was painful. I haven't been able to reach my enlightenment stage in a long time. I made progress today, but I continuously used teleport. My enlightenment peak will steadily go down if I don't get my sunlight."**

**000**

Helioptile was sighing as he laid on his back with his frills open. He loved sunbathing.

"I hate this, let's just find the sign and do the task before they come back", said Blitzle.

"Yar, that's a good idea matey", said Russell, flying up.

"Enough Vibrava!" said Espeon.

"It's Captain Russell", said Russell angrily.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, CAPTAIN, there's no ship around, so you're not a captain!" she shouted.

Russell thought about that before getting hit by a coconut thrown by an Aipom. He got back up and started chuckling stupidly.

"Ugh.." groaned Drilbur and Crawdaunt.

"Can we just go now?" asked Farfetch'd.

"Yeah, whatever", said Espeon as she and the team started heading through the forest, with Drilbur dragging Vibrava, who was now Doh.

**000**

Xatu was laying on his back, panting , as his team looked at their boat.

"This is awesome Xatu", said Arcanine.

The bigger, stronger, and larger than the first boat they made. Xatu even created a motor from seaweed and stray wood.

Xatu said nothing and just continued to lay in the sand.

"Okay, I think he's dead", said Pancham.

"He's not dead, he's just reaching his enlightenment", said Houndoom.

"Well, he needs to stop because we have to go", said Pancham, hearing rustling from the forest.

The Dialgas found the Palkias getting inside another boat and Espeon quickly stopped them, using Psychic.

"Where's our boat?!" shouted Floatzel.

"We don't know what you're talking about", said Pancham, folding his paws.

Espeon smiled evilly and ripped part of their boat off.

"Tell us...or your boat gets ripped apart!" shouted Krabby.

"Okay then, your boat's on the ocean. It wasn't grounded and when we were on our way over here, we saw it floating in the middle of the ocean", explained Pancham.

"What?!" shouted Drilbur.

"So you _were_ wrong, Drilbur", said Carracosta.

"Well, since our boat's gone..." started Kirlia.

"And you've already done the challenge", said Mienshao, reading the sign.

"I guess we can take your boat...and the challenge item", said Espeon as she switched the teams' positions.

The Palkias were back on the island and the Dialgas were on the boat. The Dialgas quickly got to the water and started speeding off, thanks to the motor.

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Fraxure.

Xatu gained an angry expression as his eyes turned completely blue, irises and all.

**000**

The Dialgas were about to the pass the first island they came to, when they found themselves teleported back to their own ship, which was now sunk.

"I can't swim!" shouted Piloswine, flailing in the water.

Kirlia used Psychic to lift the pig up out of the water. Gulpin saw a Basculin look at him and lick its lips and started swimming back and forth, trying to evade it.

"What the hell happened?" asked Drilbur, who was on Crawdaunt's back.

"I think the ship got sunk", said Helioptile.

"I know that! I mean, how did we get here?" asked Drilbur.

Ponyta was standing on Carracosta's back. "I think the other team teleported us back to our own ship."

"Oh, well it doesn't matter", said Espeon. "We still the items."

Suddenly, the chalice was teleported away from them.

"Crap, but...weren't there seperate things for each team?" asked Vanillite.

Everyone thought for a moment. Espeon growled and teleported a different chalice to the team.

"Well, we're still having the trouble of making it back", said Swablu.

"Mr. Cornall says that we should just go back to the second island", said Helioptile.

"Why would we do that?" asked Kirlia, angrily.

"He says that it'll benefit us", said Helioptile. "Plus...we aren't even halfway to the first island."

Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine...but first..." said Espeon evilly.

**000**

The Palkias were almost back to the island, when their boat broke apart from under them.

"NO! DAMNIT!" shouted Houndoom, standing on seperate planks of wood.

"I hate this game so much..." said Arcanine.

"Why didn't you say something before?" asked Lairon, who was being held up by fraxure so she wouldn't drown, much to her dismay.

"Because I thought we'd make it back safely", said Arcanine.

Tyranitar was having a tough time keeping his chest holes away from the water. Xatu, who was flying, used Psychic to keep the ones who couldn't swim, over the water.

Sadly, he was still tired from working his mind too much and he set them back down.

"What the heck Xatu?" asked Houndoom, before noticing the condition he was in.

He was exhausted and sweating.

"Looks like we have to swim", said Mightyena.

"I can't swim!" said Ninetales, trying to stay above water.

Suddenly, the team saw a group of Pokemon speeding towards them. Upon further inspection, they figured out that it was a group of Basculin, Kingdra, and Sharpedo.

"Well, you're gonna learn today!" shouted Luxray as the Palkias began swimming quickly towards the island.

**000**

The Dialgas were back at the second island.

"Remind me why we're here again", said Vibrava, who had returned back to normal.

**"**Because crazy-pants over there said that it would benefit us", said Espeon, holding the chailce in her mouth.

"i don't see how this would help us", said Vibrava.

"Don't worry...it'll make sense soon", said Helioptile with a smile.

Suddenly, the island started shaking.

"What the heck?!" yelled Farfetch'd before the island exploded, blasting them away.

**000**

The Palkias reached the shore of the main island.

"We made it!" shouted Houndoom as he collapsed on his back, Absol lying on top of him as she came out of the water.

"I hate my life", said Tyranitar, panting heavily.

"Well, you shouldn't because you all won!" said Raikou, making the Palkias cheer weakly.

"Wait, do you have the chalice?" asked Entei.

Tyranitar pulled it out of one of his chest holes and held it up.

"Yep, you guys win", said Raikou.

"Where are the Dialgas?" asked Absol.

Suddenly, all of the Dialgas fell from the sky. They landed on the ground hard.

"We made it..." said Gulpin, weakly before falling unconscious.

"Yeah...you guys lose", said Raikou.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Espeon. "How did we even get here?"

"The sign on the second island said that you had to use the item on the first island to stop a burst on the second island", explained Entei.

"We had to use the moon stone to stop an explosion?" asked Piloswine.

"Yeah. See ya at elimination for once", said Raikou.

The Dialgas groaned.

**000**

**"Gulpin's out", said Floatzel.**

**000**

**"Drilbur", said Espeon.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Drilbur.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Vibrava.**

**000**

**"Captain Russell", said Mienshao.**

**000**

**"Vibrava", said Ponyta.**

**000**

**"Helioptile", said Swablu. "No offense to him."**

**000**

**"Krabby..." said Gulpin. "I like Carracosta better."**

**000**

**"Krabby", said Piloswine.**

**000**

**"Krabby", said Vanillite.**

**000**

**"Gulpin", said Kirlia.**

**000**

**"Krabby", said Farfetch'd. 'No offense...but she's not as useful as she used to be."**

**000**

"Alright, this is your first elimination in a while, but anyway, Farfetch'd...Blitzle...Ponyta...Vanillite...Pilosw ine...Crawdaunt...Kirlia...Floatzel...Mienshao...C arracosta...Swablu..."

"Helioptile...Drilbur...Espeon."

Vibrava paled, Krabby rolled her eyes, and Gulpin started trembling.

"Vibrava...you're safe."

Vibrava sighed in relief and caught his poffin.

"Krabby...Gulpin...one of you is leaving, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Krabby. Gulpin, surprisingly, you're safe."

Gulpin sighed and caught his poffin in his mouth. Everyone gasped as Krabby looked confused.

"What the hell?! Why am I out?!" shouted Krabby.

"I don't know", said Kirlia.

"This is crap!" shouted Krabby.

"It may be, but it's too bad", said Raikou. "Get to the slingshot."

"NO! I want to know why i'm out!" she shouted.

**000**

Raikou threw the crab onto the slingshot and Entei fired her away.

"I love my job", said Raikou.

**000**

**"This sucks", said Crawdaunt, folding his pincers.**

**000**

**A shocking elimination! She and Crawdaunt didn't even get to make out. Oh well. There wasn't enough pain, by my standards anyway. Whatever, the chapter was alright...wasn't it? *Kricketot chirps* Shut up! Anyways, thanks for watching...well reading, if you did and i'll see you next time with an all new episode of Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island. See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Revenge is a dish best served cold.**


	22. Episode 22: Comebacks and Kitchenware

**Let's get it started in here!**

**000**

***Static***

**000**

"Okay, I want to know how we lost Krabby!" shouted Kirlia angrily.

"I do too", said Crawdaunt, sharing the rage.

"I thought you didn't like Krabby", said Drilbur with a small smile.

Crawdaunt paled. "I don't. I just wanted to know what happened."

"Suurreee", said Swablu.

"We can't kid around right now! We're losing members", said Kirlia.

The other four remained quiet.

"Now...we need to figure what happened before another one of us is eliminated", said Kirlia.

Everyone looked at each other, before Vibrava spoke up. "What do we do?"

Kirlia sighed before rubbing her forehead. "I don't know. We don't even know why she was elimimated."

"Maybe for being a bitch", said Crawdaunt, chuckling.

Kirlia glared at Crawdaunt, making him stop chuckling.

"We need to think of a plan", said Kirlia, rubbing her chin.

"Maybe we can get rid of the big threats", said Drilbur. "They're probably the ones doing it anyway."

"Yeah, that's true...but we don't really have many threats on our team", said Swablu. "Most of us aren't even fully evolved. The only ones who are evolved are Crawdaunt, Espeon, Floatzel, Mienshao, and Carracosta. And Farfetch'd can't evolve, so that adds him."

"Well, Farfetch'd isn't really that kind of guy. He may kill when's he flipped out, but when he's normal he's fine", said Kirlia. "Carracosta's well...Carracosta, so that takes him out. Mienshao and Floatzel...no comment there. That leaves Espeon."

"Who knew someone beautiful could also be evil?" asked Vibrava, making Swablu frown slightly.

"Now, we need to find a way to get out Espeon or else we'll all be eliminated", said Kirlia.

The five of them didn't notice that they were being watched from the bushes by a specific pink fox.

**000**

**"So...they're trying to get** **me out?" asked Espeon with a smile.** **"How cute. They think that their little alliance is gonna stop me. They're wrong."**

**"I didn't even have anything to do with Krabby's elimination. That was just pure luck for me that one of her alliance members ended up eliminated anyway." **

**000**

Espeon went back to her alliance with a devious smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" asked Mienshao.

"Kirlia's alliance is crumbling", she said happily. "She thinks that I was responsible for Krabby's elimination so they're gonna try to get me out", she finished, giggling.

"Wow...we didn't even do anything", said Floatzel.

"I know, that's what makes it funny", said Espeon. "But...we still got one of her alliance members out, and now they're gonna start targeting the big threats...which are all of us except for...where are Blitzle and Ponyta?"

"Blitle said that he doesn't want to be in the alliance anymore and Ponyta, being the nervous girlfriend, stayed with him", said Carracosta.

"What? Because of the secret thing?" asked Espeon. "Oh Arceus, Blitzle's such a baby. But it doesn't matter, he and Ponyta will either be eliminated before or after the merge. They're nothing without us."

"Okay then, what do we do now?" asked Carracosta.

"WE target THEM", said Espeon.

They all smiled in agreement.

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE DOCK IMMEDIATELY! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

**000**

All of the campers met the two hosts at the dock.

"Alright, what's the surprise?" asked Typhlosion.

"We're bringing back two contestants!" announced Raikou.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"You can't do this to us...we're getting closer to the merge", said Crawdaunt.

"We can do whatever we please", said Entei.

"Okay...who's coming back?" asked Absol.

"The first camper coming back is someone that I'm sure you'll all be happy with, it's...Manectric!" said Raikou as the thunder wolf stepped forward, glaring at Luxray.

"Oh no", said Mightyena to herself.

Luxray went wide-eyed at how Manectric was looking at him and started backing up. Manectric growled and started stepping forward.

Luxray started chuckling and getting very nervous. "C-can we talk about this?"

"No..." Manectric. "You hurt me last time...but now that I'm back...I'm not gonna let anything stand in my way. I'm gonna have you...whether you like it or not!"

Luxray started running, with Manectric chasing after him.

"Why would you bring back him, of all others?" asked Mightyena angrily.

"Because, people love the love triangle between you three", said Raikou with a smile. "And we thought that it'd add more drama."

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Luxray as he passed by them all again, Manectric right on his tail.

"Ignoring them, the next camper coming back, because I love making you all suffer", said Raikou. "It's...Dusclops!"

Everyone groaned except for Helioptile and Pancham, who didn't understand. The hollow ghost came out with his normal bored expression on his face.

"Why did you bring back here? I told you that I hated this place", said Dusclops.

"That's why we brought you back", said Raikou. "Now, both you and Manectric will be on the Palkias because they have less players."

"You can't stick us with the lazy guy, we'll lose even more!" said Lairon.

"Too bad, you guys shouldn't have sucked", said Entei.

The Palkias all growled as Dusclops made his way towards them. "Hey, I don't even want to be here."

"Now that that's settled, let's tell you about today's challenge..." said Raikou. "Follow me."

**000**

**Dusclops gave the confessional camera a devious look. he actually looked awake and energetic, rather than his old dull and lazy self. **

**"This is too perfect. I knew my strategy would work", said Dusclops. "All I had to do was trick those idiots into thinking that I was useless and get voted off early. Then, I just sat back and watched their misfortunes at Casa De Losers." **

**"While I was there, I got to learn more about everyone. Their strengths, weaknesses, and flaws are all locked inside my mind. The last part was easy. all I had to do was tell them that I didn't want to come back."**

**"Reverse psychology always works when the person always does theit best to make your life hell. Now that I'm back...I'm sure that this game will be mine."**

**000**

Raikou led them to the mess hall, which confused most of them.

"Today' challenge is...a cooking challenge!"

"Aw shit", said Pacham.

"Now, you will have to create an appetizer, an entree, and a desert for me and Entei to eat', said Raikou. "And don't try to poison them because we'll make you taste them first."

"Dang it", said Drilbur, under his breath.

"Now, each team will have their own food truck and kitchen space", said Raikou. "We've added another building next door that will be the kitchen for one of the other teams."

"What does it look like?" asked Typhlosion.

"Let's go see, shall we?" said Raikou as he, Entei, and the contestants walked out of the mess hall and went next door.

Inside, was a clean kitchen with marble counters and platinum utensils. The floors were shiny, the refrigerator was open and already fully stocked, and the stove was solid tempered steel.

"I want this kitchen", said Absol, dreamily.

"Okay then, Palkias get this kitchen", said Raikou, exiting. "Let's get started."

"What the hell?!" shouted Kirlia. "That's not fair."

"She was the first to say something, so she gets it, get over it", said Entei as he followed Raikou.

The Dialgas groaned and left the Palkias' kitchen.

"This is one of the reasons I love you", said Houndoom, giving Absol a kiss.

"Okay...does anyone here know how to cook?" asked Wooper.

All of the girls and some of the guys raised an appendage.

"Alright, so what do we need?" asked Tyranitar.

"We haven't established what we'e gonna make", said Dusclops.

"Well why don't you think of something?" asked Ninetales.

Dusclops rolled his eye.

"Hey, I found a recipe book", said Luxray looking in an open cabinet over the stove.

"Xatu, can you bring it down?" asked Pancham.

Xatu sighed and raised his wings, before being stopped by Tyranitar.

"No...Xatu isn't doing anything today", he said. "He deserves a break from yesterday."

Xatu sighed in relief and went outside the kitchen door. He stood in the doorway, staring at the sun.

"Weirdo", mumbled Dusclops.

"I'll get it down", said Luxray, leaping onto the counter. He climbed onto the stove and stood on his hind legs to reach the book.

He grabbed it and climbed back down before handing it to Typhlosion.

"Great, now we can really get started", said Typhlosion.

**000**

"Great...we're stuck in this crappy kitchen", said Drilbur. "Well, whatever, let's just get this challenge over with and win."

"Do you even know what to make?" asked Espeon, "or even how to make something?"

"No, but-"

"Then be quiet", said Espeon. "We need to find a recipe book."

Everyone started looking around. The cabinets were all falling down and the counters were raggedy.

"There's no recipe book here!" shouted Carracosta.

"Okay Espeon, now it's your turn to shut up", said Drilbur with a grin, making Espeon growl. "Why don't we just ad-lib and just make regular recipes that we know?"

"Because that'll make us look uncreative and dumb", said Mienshao.

"Okay, well I don't see any of you coming up with anything", said Drilbur.

Suddenly, the Dialgas heard beeping sounds coming from outside. They went to investigate and saw that two semi-trucks were parking outside the kitchens.

They noticed the Palkias coming out of their kitchen and saw that Typhlosion had a book in her hand.

"They have a recipe book!" said Floatzel.

"Yeah..." said Ponyta. "What are we gonna do?"

"Easy, we steal it from them", said Espeon.

**000**

"Okay, so what are we making?" asked Ninetales.

"Well...I was thinking that we could make crispy fried pper jack cheese wedges for the appetizer, pasta with tamato berry sauce for the entree, and a Pecha Berry souffle for dessert", said Typhlosion, reading from the book.

"Okay, so what do we need?" asked Arcanine.

"Um...we just need cheese, pasta, tamato berries, sugar, eggs, pecha berries, custard, bread crumbs, flour, salt, black pepper, and oil", said Typhlosion.

"Alright then..." said Tyranitar as he entered the truck, along with a few of the others, including Dusclops!

"Oh, so you're helping now?" asked Lairon.

"Hey, as long as I'm back, I might as well try to help with a few things", said Dusclops. "Just don't expect me to help with every single thing."

The Palkias got the ingrediants from their truck and re-entered their kitchen.

**000**

"Okay...how are we gonna steal it from them?" asked Vanillite.

"Easy, we have two psychic-types, they have one, and he's exhausted from what he did yesterday", said Espeon.

"So...we just teleport it?" asked Farfetch'd.

"Yeah, they'll just be confused and then they'll try to look for it all over the place", said Espeon.

"Um...okay I guess", said Vibrava. "It probably won't work that well though."

"Ugh...you're worrying about nothing", said Espeon.

**000**

"Okay, there are sixteen of us, so we'll split into groups", said Typhlosion. "Lairon, Fraxure, Honchkrow, Dusclops and Pancham can work on the cheese wedges. Tyranitar, Arcanine, Ninetales, Manectric, and I will work on the pasta. Luxray, Mightyena, Wooper, Houndoom, and Absol will work on the souffle. Any questions?"

"Yes, why didn't you put me in Luxray's group?" asked Manectric angrily.

"Because I don't want him getting raped or Mightyena getting hurt because of your lust for him", said Typhlosion angrily.

Manectric started grumbling and sat down.

"Wait, what about Xatu?" asked Lairon.

"He's getting a break from this challenge, remember?" asked Typhlosion.

"I have a question too", said Pancham. "Who put you in charge?"

"Well, Tyranitar did. I also have the book, so...I'm just gonna run this challenge."

Just then, the book disappeared from her hand.

"What the-"

"Well, looks like no one's in charge now", said Pancham.

"Oh Pancham...I memorized the recipes anyway and I had Mightyena right them all down for me while we were getting the supplies", explained Typhlosion.

"You had the book in your hand!" shouted Pancham.

"I told her what it said and she memorized it, now stop with the debate so we can do the challenge!"

Pancham growled.

**000**

**"Who does she think she is?" asked Pancham. "I'm more qualified to leave than she is. Her fricking boyfriend is super weak to me anyway, so she should be listening to me. ALL of them should be listening to me."**

**"Well...then that freak bird would beat me, then her boyfriend would beat him..." continued Pancham. "It'd be an infinite loop."**

**000**

**"Hmm...that panda guy would be a good ally", said Dusclops. "I'm not doing any alliances, but if I did, he'd be in."**

**000**

"Alright, we have the book. Now, what do we make?" asked Kirlia, looking inside. "Oh, how about Berry Soup for an appetizer?"

"How about no?" asked Espeon.

"Why can't we do soup?" asked Gulpin.

"Because I said so, now why don't you and your friends make yourselves useful and eat all of the other teams' resources in their truck?" said Espeon angrily.

"Okay with me", said Piloswine as he, Gulpin, and Vanillite went to the Palkias' truck.

"Now, we're gonna make beef stew, a steak with a baked potato, and a chocolate cake", said Espeon. "We need beef, oil, garlic, bay leaves, onions, salt, sugar, pepper, paprika, carrots, celery, and cornstarch for the beef stew. Steak, potatoes, onions, bacon, cheese, and sour cream for the steak and potatoes, and for the cake we just need chocolate, cake mix, eggs, and sugar."

"Alright then, let's go", said Carracosta.

The guys from the Dialgas went to the truck, leaving the girls alone.

"Espeon...why are you acting like bitch?" adked Kirlia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Espeon.

"You're acting mean and grumpy", said Swablu.

Espeon rolled her eyes and ignored her as the guys came out, frowns on their faces.

"We have a problem", said Farfetch'd.

"What?" asked Espeon.

**000**

The Dialgas all went outside and towards the trucks.

"What's the problem?" asked Espeon.

Drilbur opened their truck door, revealing something that immediately made Espeon angry. Gulpin and Piloswine were eating the food in their truck instead of the Palkias', with Vanillite chuckling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Espeon, startling the three of them.

"What? You told us we could eat the food out of the Palkias' truck", said Gulpin.

"Yeah...BUT THIS IS OUR TRUCK!" shouted Espeon.

"Oh..." said Piloswine.

"Great, now we have no food to cook with", said Ponyta.

"Not necessarily", said Helioptile.

"What do you mean?" asked Vibrava.

Helioptile pointed to the Palkias' truck, which still had plenty of food inside of it.

"Oh-ho-ho", said Crawdaunt. "They won't mind."

**000**

"Okay, what does it say to do for the cheese wedges?" asked Honchkrow.

"We have to heat 1/4 to 1/2 inches of oil in a large skillet on medium high heat. Then we cut the cheese in half and then cut it diagonally again to make wedges", read Dusclops from a slip of paper.

"So...we heat the oil..." said Lairon, putting a skillet of oil on the stove.

"Then we cut the cheese", said Pancham with a smile as he sliced the cheese into wedges.

"You couldn't wait to say that could you?" asked Fraxure.

"What now?" asked Honchkrow.

"Get three bowls and put flour in all of them", said Dusclops. "Then add salt and pepper to one bowl, eggs to another one, and breadcrumbs to the last one."

Honchkrow picked up the bag of flour and poured it into three bowls. He put salt and peer in one, cracked three eggs and put them in the second one, and then breadcrumbs in the third.

"Now you mix the flour with the ingredients, but not that much. Then dip the cheese in each one twice", said Dusclops.

Honchkrow grabbed a whisk and started stirring the incredients. When he was finished, he passed the bowl to Pancham, who started dipping the cheese into each bowl.

''Okay, now what?" asked Fraxure.

"We ge a baking sheet and wait for them to get room temperature or we just freeze them. Then we fry them in the oil for one minute on each side", said Dusclops.

"Wow, that's it?" asked Pancham as Fraxure put the cheese wedges on the baking sheet.

"I guess we're pretty much done when they get room temperature", said Honchkrow.

"Yep" said Dusclops.

**000**

"Alright, here are the groups we'll be working in", said Espeon. "Farfetch'd, Blitzle, Ponyta, Vanillite, and Helioptile will work on the Beef Stew. Kirlia, Vibrava, Drilbur, Swablu, and Crawdaunt will work on the Steak and Potatoes, and Mienshao, Floatzel, Carracosta, and I will work on the cake."

"What about us?" asked Piloswine.

"You two have caused enough trouble already, just go sit in the corner somewhere", said Espeon. "Actually...never mind, why don't you just go pay the Palkias a visit?"

"Um...okay", said Gulpin as he and Piloswine exited the kitchen.

"Okay, quick question", said Drilbur. "Why did you put us specifically together?"

"Oh...because you're all friends of course. Aren't you?" she asked.

"Hmm...alright then", said Drilbur, giving her a look of suspicion.

**000**

**"I only put them together so that if we lose, we can blame them", said Espeon. "You don't expect me to just let them do whatever they want do you?"**

**000**

"Okay, how do we do this?" asked Blitzle, looking over the ingredients.

"Well", said Farfetch'd, picking up a book. "We have to cut the meat into cubes and cover them with flour lightly. then we cook it until it's brown in a saucepan. Add three cups of water, beef stock cubes and bay leaves, then cover it until the meat is tender. Next add vegetables until their tender, too. Then stir until the stew thickens."

"What about the bay leaves?" asked Ponyta.

"Oh, you takes those out", said Farfetch'd.

"Okay...can you repeat that?" asked Blitzle.

Farfetch'd groaned.

**000**

"Okay, the pasta's boiling, so all we have to do is blend the tamato berries", said Arcanine putting the berries in the blender.

He pressed the puree button, which reduced to berries to a fine sauce.

"Ok, I have a secret that my parents taught me about making sauce", said Ninetales going towards the sugar. "If you add the right amount of sugar, you'll be licking the plate clean."

She picked up a bag on sugar and put in four table spoons inside the blender, along with the berries. She then stirred it with a spoon and fed some of it to Arcanine.

He smiled at the taste and licked his lips. "Well, your parents weren't kidding", he said chuckling.

Typhlosion got a spoon and tasted it as well. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Let me try", said Tyranitar, grabbing Typhlosion's spoon. He licked it and smiled. "Wow, this is good. Wanna try some Manectric? Manectric?"

Manctric wasn't paying attention to them, he was staring at Luxray and his group, his tail wagging slowly. He was smiling at Luxray, who hadn't noticed.

"Ugh...I don't think he'll ever get over it", said Ninetales.

"I think you're right", said Arcanine.

"Whatever, let's see if this pasta's ready", said Typhlosion, checking the pot. The noodles were ready, they just needed a strainer.

"Alright, where's the strainer?" asked Typhlosion.

Arcanine grabbed the strainer from underneath the cabinet and passed it to Typhlosion, who put in the sink. Tyranitar picked up the pot and poured the contents into the strainer. The water passed through it and the spaghetti stayed inside.

"Alright, we just have to put it in a pan and add the sauce", said Typhlosion. "This challenge is in the bag."

**000**

Gulpin and Piloswine were with Xatu outside the Palkias' kitchen.

"Alright Xatu, what did you mean by more enemies will stand in our way?" asked Piloswine.

"As I said before, Gulpin has caused a lot of trouble to befall you in the future, but since he has explained himself, it is out of the way", said Xatu.

"Woo-hoo", said Gulpin and Piloswine.

"But...your actions from today will cause you to be further from your goal", said Xatu.

"Further...wait...you mean, either, me, Piloswine, or Vanillite will be eliminated?" asked Gulpin.

"No, but you after today, you will want to be particularly careful with what you three do ", said Xatu.

"We're gonna lose?" asked Piloswine.

"As much as I hate to say it...yes", said Xatu. "But only because of a bad series of disasters will befall your team, as well as mine."

"Uh..."

**000**

"Okay, we have to grill the steak first. The potato is easily done, so we need to focus on it", said Kirlia.

"It's easy to grill the steak, just put it in a mini-grill", said Crawdaunt as he opened the grill and put the steak iside of it.

Suddenly, the grill exploded, sending sparks everywhere.

Vibrava took a deep breath and started growling.

"Uh-oh", said Drilbur, before smacking Vibrava on the back, snapping him out of it.

"This is gonna be tough", said Swablu.

"Yeah, and we can't grill the steak now that it's broken", said Kirlia.

"What? Great, just great", said Vibrava before taking a deep breath. His voice turned into that of a gruff, grumpy old man.

"Ugh...ludicrous", said Vibrava. "Back in my day, grilling was overrated. Fried is where it's at."

Vibrava grabbed the steak and threw it in some flour before tossing it in a pan of oil.

"No!" shouted Kirlia.

Suddenly, the pan was engulfed in flames.

"AAAHHH!" shouted Crawdaunt, using Water Gun to douse the flames.

"Well, we're down to the last steak", said Swablu.

"Great...just great", said Drilbur. "Good going Edgar", he finished under his breath.

He smakced Vibrava again, once again, snapping him out it.

"Ow...what happened?" asked Vibrava.

"As if you don't know", said Kirlia, glaring at him.

"Oh..."

**000**

"Okay, so...what do we do for the souffle?" asked Wooper.

"Grease a souffle pan with butter and put sugar on top of it", read Mightyena. "Heat the Oran Berries with sugar and butter in a saucepan and place over medium heat. Cook them for ten minutes to dissolve the sugar. Remove the heat, cool it slightly, then whisk egg yolks in one at a time."

"Is that all?" asked Houndoom.

"No, then we beat the egg whites in another bowl with the cream of tartar. Add 1/3 of the whites into the berry mixture and add the rest. Put in into the souffle dish and place it on a cookie sheet. Bake it for twenty minutes and it's done", she finished.

"I have no idea what that means", said Luxray.

"Neither do I", said Mightyena. "But, let's at least try to do this. We need a souffle pan."

Absol got one out of cabinet and set it on the counter as Luxray greased it up. He put sugar on it and poured out whatever was left.

Manectric was watcing Luxray intently while licking his lips. Manectric turned around to make sure his group wasn't watching and went over to the enclosed room that Luxray's group was in.

"Oh no, no, no", said Houndoom silently.

"Hey Luxy", said Manectric seductively.

Luxray yelped and hid behind a counter.

"Manectric, we don't have time for this, we're working", said Mightyena.

"Aw shut up", said Manectric going around the counter where Luxray was hiding.

Mightyena growled but decided to leave it alone for now and deal with him later. "Heat the Oran Berries."

Houndoom used Flamethrower to gently puree the berries with the sugar and butter. once the sugar dissolved, Absol started whisking eggs and adding them to the mix.

"Where's the cream of tartar?" asked Absol.

"Manectric! Stop!" shouted Luxray, trying to crawl away, covered in a white powdery substance.

Manectric pulled him back while Wooper picked up the half empty bottle with his mouth from around the counter where the two were.

"I don't think that image will ever exit my head", said Wooper with a disturbed look on his face.

"Damn it, it's almost empty!" shouted Houndoom.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to hurry so I can get Manectric away from Luxray", said Mightyena, beating the cream with the egg whites.

She quickly poured the mixture into the berry mixture and stirred it together before pouring it into a souffle pan.

"NOOO! AHHH!" screamed Luxray as the counter started being bumped into.

The room that their group was in was soundproofed, so no else on the team knew what was happening, and none of them were watching.

Houndoom growled and went towards the counter in order the stop Manectric, but only ended up being electrocuted by him.

Wooper, who was on the counter, fell into the souffle pan as Mightyena put it on a cookie sheet and quickly put it in the oven. She growled angrily and jumped over the counter while Absol stood by the oven to make sure the souffle would be okay.

Mightyena and Manectric started fighting once again. Mightyena began biting and clawing Manectric while he started using Shock Wave and Thunder on her, which she didn't feel much of, shockingly.

Luxray was starting to get tired of it and growled. "STOP!"

Manectric and Mightyena whimpered and backed away from one another.

"Manectric...I told you to leave both of us alone", said Luxray.

"I know that...but I don't give a shit anymore", said Manectric as Houndoom started getting up. "I want you, and I WILL have you. And neither of you will stand in my way."

"Mightyena's gonna stand in your way...and me, and a few of the others", said Houndoom, growling.

"Oh please, your girlfriend was scared to death of you because she was raped by your kind. She never loved you at first, the only reason she does now is because you snapped her out of it", said Manectric, making Houndoom growl angrily and fire a Fire Blast at him.

Manectric ducked and it ended it hitting the stove as Absol took out the souffle.

"Manectric, just go to your own group!" shouted Luxray.

"Fine, but remember what I said. No one...is gonna stand in my way", he threatened as he left the room.

**000**

**"Great, now I'll have to watch my back", said Luxray.**

**000**

**"He's startng to annoy me", said Mightyena, growling. "If he touches my man in any way, I will kill him."**

**000**

"Alright, the cake's been in the oven for twenty minutes", said Espeon. "Now we just have to add the frosting."

"I already have the frosting here", said Carracosta, passing Espeon the chocolate frosting.

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!"

"Crap", said Mienshao.

Espeon quickly poured the frosting on and smoothed it on all the sides.

"Okay, this is done", said Espeon.

**000**

"Wow..." said Piloswine.

"Yes, the events are strange and they have just happened", said Xatu.

"What?!" asked Gulpin.

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME!"

**000**

Raikou and Entei were sitting at a table, waiting to be served.

"Alright, we'll be judging your food on a scale of 0-10", said Raikou. "Whichever teams' score is higher at the end wins. Dialgas."

Farfetch'd's group came up with a bowl of chunky chicken noodle soup as the appetizer.

"What the hell is that? I thought I told you beef stew!" shouted Espeon.

"Don't blame me", said Farfetch'd. "They're the ones who wanted to do soup instead of stew."

Espeon growled while Entei and Raikou tasted the soup.

"Wow, this is good", said Entei. "7"

"Yeah, this is great", said Raikou. "8"

"Oh..." said Espeon, laughing sheepishly.

"Palkias, your appetizer please", said Raikou.

Pancham brought the hosts two plates with two wedges each. Raikou took a bite and licked his lips happily as Entei did the same.

"Wow, this is amazing", said Raikou. "10"

Entei was stll eating his other one. "10", he said finishing.

"The score's 15 to 20", said Raikou. "Dialgas...the appetizer please."

"Chicken fried steak", said Kirlia, giving them each a plate.

"Where's the potato?" asked Espeon with an evil smile.

"Potatoes?" asked Entei. "Blecch, I hate potatoes."

"Luckily, we didn't do any", said Crawdaunt, giving Espeon a look. She growled.

"Wow, this is great", said Raikou. "10"

"Meh...it's alright", said Entei. "6"

"Ugh...he's just doing that because I was part of it", said Drilbur.

"Palkias..."

Tyranitar gave them each a plate of pasta. Raikou ate a bite and immediately started eating faster, while Entei did the same.

"Best...sauce..ever", said Raikou, licking his lips. "10"

"9", said Entei. "Just because I wanted more."

"Now the score's 31 to 39", said Raikou. "The Palkias are in the lead. Dialgas, let's see that dessert..."

Espeon brought out two plates of chocolate cake.

"I hate chocolate", said Raikou.

"Well, I don't", said Entei, eating his cake.

He immediately swallowed a piece and gave a sick face.

"The cake was dry and the frosting tastes like shit", said Entei. "1"

"I just hate chocolate. 0", said Raikou.

The team glared at Espeon.

"Now, Palkias, you've already won, but let's see that dessert of yours", said Raikou.

Absol gave them each a piece of the souffle. They ate them and immediately had smiles on their face."Oran Berries and fish, nice combo", said Raikou.

All the Palkias looked at each other. "Fish?"

Luxray and Mightyena looked at each other. "Wooper!"

The Palkias ran out of the mess hall and back towards the kitchen, leaving everyone else confused.

"Don't know what that was about, but whatever, Dialgas, I'll see you at elimination."

The Dialgas groaned.

**000**

The Palkias were in the kitchen and poured the souffle out of the pan. They noticed that purple gills were extending from the pastry.

Upon removal, Wooper was revealed unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tyranitar.

"I don't even know", said Houndoom.

"I think he fell in", said Mightyena.

"How?" asked Ninetales.

Luxray and Mightyena glared at Manectric, who chuckled sheepishly.

**000**

**"My alliance is votng out Gulpin", said Espeon. "He and Piloswine have caused nothing but trouble today."**

**000**

**"Well, my alliance was planning on getting rid of Espeon, but then everyone would probably get suspicious or something because she didn't know about Raikou hating chocolate. We went with our second choice instead, Ponyta."**

**"She's too nervous..and I know she's the only fire-type, but some of us can learn fie-typr moves."**

**000**

**"Um...Floatzel", said Helioptile.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Farfetch'd.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Gulpin.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Piloswine.**

**000**

**"Espeon', said Vanillite.**

**000**

"Alright, you know the drill", said Raikou. "Farfetch'd...Blitzle...Vanillite...Piloswine...Cr awdaunt...Helioptile...Kirlia...Floatzel...Miensha o...Drilbur...Carracosta...Vibrava...and Swablu."

"Espeon...you messed up with the chocolate cake...Gulpin...you ate all of the food in your own team's truck and led a pervert march...and Ponyta...you haven't been doing much of anything and you being scared hasn't been helping anything", said Raikou. "The next camper safe is...Gulpin."

"What?!" shouted Espeon as Gulpin caught his poffin.

"Espeon...Ponyta...one of you is leaving, and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ponyta. Espeon, you're safe."

"Phew", said Espeon, catching her poffin.

Ponyta looked down and headed towards the dock. Blitzle came up behind her at the dock and kissed her one final time.

"I love you", he said.

Ponyta smiled. "I love you too", she said nuzzling him. "Win for us."

"I'll try", said Blitzle as Ponyta climbed into the slingshot.

Raikou and Entei came up as Blitzle left. Entei pulled the lever and immediately shot Ponyta away.

"Hah, this is getting better and better", said Raikou.

**000**

The guys were heading towards the cabins and Manectric followed Luxray inside.

He saw Luxray giving him a don't-even-think-about-it look. He ignored it and laid in his own bed.

Xatu sensed a new action that would happen and used Protect on Luxray's bunk, shielding him.

**000**

**"I'm have a really bad feeling about him", said Xatu.**

**000**

**Another chapter done in two days flat, WHHOOOOOO! But seriously, Manectric and Dusclops are back...yep, their team's gonna be screwed. Ponyta left...NOOO! Well, at least there's nothing for her to fear now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode and I'll see you next time with an all new episode of Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Wanna find out what happens next? You'll have to wade and sea.**


	23. Episode 23: Tide and Seek

**Leggo!**

**000**

***Static***

**000**

Vanillite, Piloswine, and Gulpin were outside the mess hall.

"That was close yesterday", said Vanillite. "You almost got voted out, Gulpin.

"Yes, I'm almost always one of the final two in the elimination", said Gulpin. "I don't know why everyone hates me."

"I don't think they necessarily hate you, I just think that they...uh..." said Piloswine, trying to find the right words.

"...hate me", finished Gulpin. Vanillite sighed.

"I really don't know what to say Gulpin", said Vanillite

"I do", said Gulpin "Everyone still hates me because of the spying thing even though I keep telling them it wasn't my fault."

"Or probably because you and Piloswine ate all of the food for the challenge last time", said Vanillite.

"Okay, that was Espeon's fault. She told us to eat the food from the other team's truck and both trucks were the same!" said Gulpin before turning to Piloswine. "And how come you never get put down to the bottom. We're best friends and we do practically the same thing."

"I was kinda weirded out by that myself", said Piloswine.

"Well, it doesn't really matter as long as we keep pushing forward", said Vanillite. "Oh...and what did Xatu say?"

"Oh, he was just talking about how bad stuff was going to happen to the team during the challenge and stuff", said Piloswine.

"Wait, you're talking about how we lost and everything?" asked Vanillite.

"I guess?" said Gulpin, questionably.

"Man, we've got to start talking to Xatu more often", said Vanillite.

**000**

"Okay, Ponyta's gone", said Espeon. "We still have to try and get rid of Kirlia's alliance."

"Y'know, I noticed something", said Mienshao.

"What?" asked Espeon.

"Well...Krabby got eliminated before Ponyta and she was in Kirlia's alliance", explained Mienshao. "And...Ponyta was eliminated and she was in our alliance..."

"Wait, so...do you think they know about our alliance?" asked Floatzel.

"I don't know, but if Krabby got eliminated from their alliance and Ponyta gets eliminated, even though she quit our alliance, it just makes me think..."

"Okay, we definitely need to find out about what they know", said Espeon.

"What if they don't know anything?" asked Carracosta.

"Then we just keep doing what we've been doing", said Espeon.

**000**

**"If those idiots know anything, they will be gone in a flash", said Espeon.**

**000**

While everyone else was sleeping, Dusclops was behind the cabins, planning a new strategy.

"Alright, I'm on a team full of idiots, but I know their strengths and weaknesses", he said to himself. "It'll make them all easier to take down."

"I need to focus on the ones who aren't participating in anything first before I move on to the big threats."

He started thinking for a moment. "Okay, I can use Arcanine and Ninetales to my amusement and advantage. Tyranitar and Typhlosion would probably kill me if they found out. Wooper is weak enough, so I'll keep him. Xatu's weird, but he knows some thing about the future that I may find useful. I'll have to keep an eye on that panda..."

His teammates all had certain attributes that he could use against them, but there were two in particular whose relationship he thought he could use to get them out.

"This is gonna be great", said Dusclops before stretching.

A bullhorn was heard. "WAKE UP CAMPERS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"I still hate it here", said Dusclops.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Dusclops rolled his eyes and went towards the middle of the camp.

**000**

Inside the Palkias' cabin, Luxray was on the top bunk next to Houndoom.

"Come on Luxy, get down here", said Manectric.

"Not if you're gonna kiss me and everything again!" said Luxray.

"I promise I won't", said Manectric.

"It's a lie", said Arcanine.

"Shut up."

"Manectric, you need to stop doing this", said Wooper.

Pancham woke up to all the commotion. "What happened?"

"Huh, oh Manectric slept in Luxray's bed with him and kissed him to wake him up", explained Tyranitar.

"Great, I'm on the team with the homo", said Pancham before laying back down.

"Okay, can we please just go, I'm tired of dealing with this", said Honchkrow.

"Emon to that", said Houndoom.

"Okay...I'm coming down", said Luxray, coming down the bunk, while Manectric gave him a lusty stare. "But if you try anything..."

Manectric kissed Luxray, making him run out of the cabin, with Manectric right behind him.

"Oh boy", said Fraxure.

"Xatu, I thought you put Protect on Luxray's bunk", said Wooper.

"I did...but I was still too tired to hold it long", he said glaring.

"Oh...well, can you teleport us to the middle of camp?" asked Pancham.

In response, Xatu rose them all up towards the ceiling of the cabin.

"Pancham, remind me to beat you later", said Houndoom.

Xatu released them, making them fall to the ground before walking out of the cabin.

"He's a new rule...don't ask Xatu for anything if he's tired", said Tyranitar, getting up.

"I agree with that", said Arcanine, coughing.

"Let's just go", said Honchkrow.

**000**

"Ever notice how the guys are always late and we are always on time?" asked Mienshao.

"Yeah...I want to know what they do that takes so long", said Ninetales.

Suddenly, the girls saw Xatu heading their way, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Xatu, where are the others?" asked Typhlosion.

Xatu couldn't hurt any of the girls, so he simply sighed. "They're on their way. We just had a little problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Kirlia.

"AAHHHH!"

Everyone turned around to see Luxray running from Manectric. He ran towards everyone and jumped over the girls before hiding behind Mightyena. Manectric growled at this.

Not long after those two arrived, the rest of the guys from the Palkias came as well, followed by the guys from the Dialgas, who were all running from Farfetch'd and Vibrava.

"It's about time you all came", said Raikou.

"Well, excuse us for almost being killed because of you", said Drilbur.

"Eh, whatever, today's challenge is the classic game Hide and Seek", said Raikou.

"Oh, that's not painful at all", said Blitzle.

"You didn't let us finish", said Raikou. "This challenge will take place underwater!"

"WHAT?!"

"I-I can't swim", said", said Piloswine.

"Me neither and Tyranitar could die", said Typhlosion.

"Calm down, you'll all be coated in a chemical that'll allow you to breathe and survive underwater", said Raikou.

The campers sighed in relief.

"So...where are you gonna get the chemicals?" asked Helioptile.

Raikou whistled and Mewtwo appeared with a hose. He started spraying them all with a purple chemical, surprising them all at how it stung.

"It's a chemical, what'd you expect?" asked Raikou.

Mewtwo finished spraying them all and teleported away.

"Alright, prick...who's gonna be finding us?" asked Pancham.

"Entei", said Raikou. "I sprayed him while he was sleeping."

Drilbur groaned.

"Now, get underwater and hide", said Raikou.

"We're gonna be underwater...how the hell are we supposed to hide?!" shouted Mightyena.

"Just go!" shouted Raikou as everyone ran towards the water and jumped in.

**000**

"This challenge sucks, how are we supposed to hide down here?" asked Typhlosion.

"Um...I think in that", said Piloswine, motioning down.

Everyone looked deep down and saw another camp, identical to the one on land, only with underwater characteristics. It was also covered by a dome, allowing them to walk normally.

"You've gotta be kidding me", said Crawdaunt.

"Who cares if they are?" asked Lairon. "Let's just hurry before Entei comes down."

The campers all scrambled to the deep underwater camp.

**000**

Blitzle hid in the cabins.

**000**

Kirlia and her alliance ran into the coral forest.

**000**

Farfetch'd was hiding in a huge sponge.

**000**

Gulpin, Vanillite, Helioptile and Piloswine hid in the kitchen.

**000**

Espeon and her alliance hid in the coral forest as well.

**000**

Xatu stood on one of the cabins, staring at the sun from below the surface.

**000**

Wooper hid in the sandy bottom of camp.

**000**

Pancham hid in the underwater confessional.

**000**

Luxray and Mightyena hid in a cave, with Manectric following them.

**000**

Dusclops turned invisible, being a ghost-type and sat down in the mess hall.

**000**

Fraxure, Lairon, and Honchkrow hid by the gym.

**000**

Tyranitar and Typhlosion hid by the cliff.

**000**

Arcanine and Ninetales hid in the auditorium.

**000**

Houndoom and Absol hid near the cabins.

**000**

On land, Raikou was getting Entei out of the trailer.

"Come on, it's time to hunt the campers", said Raikou.

Entei growled but came out in the same condition the campers were in. "I hate you so much."

"Then why have you been kissing me?" asked Raikou, raising a brow.

Entei growled and went to the water as Raikou chuckled. He dove in and swam down towards the underwater camp.

**000**

"Alright, we still need to figure out a plan to get rid of Espeon", said Kirlia as she and he alliance sat down in the coral forest.

"It would be easier if we weren't surrounded by sharp coral branches", said Drilbur, pulling a coral branch off of his back.

"Don't complain", said Kirlia. "We just need to think."

"About what?" asked Crawdaunt.

"Yeah, and how do we even know if Espeon knows about us?" asked Vibrava.

"It's not that, it's the fact that she's been acting like a total bitch", said Kirlia. "That and the fact that she's been acting like we're all mortal enemies or something."

"Yeah...I have noticed that", said Swablu.

"I think you girls are just being paranoid", said Drilbur. "Cause this has been going on for a while."

"Okay, you know what, let's go find them and ask her what's been going on", said Kirlia.

"Need I remind you that we're in the middle of a challenge", said Crawdaunt.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go."

**000**

"Hide and seek underwater, they really are getting more creative with these challenges", said Vanillite.

"Ugh...this refrigerator doesn't have any food", said Gulpin, slamming the refrigerator door.

"Well, we might as well hide inside here until the challenge is over", said Piloswine, climbing into the refrigerator.

"I call freezer", said Vanillite going into the freezer and closing it.

"Well, where am I supposed to hide?" asked Gulpin.

He looked at a pot and sighed before climbing inside of it.

"What about me?" asked Helioptile. After getting no response, he sighed. "Come on Mr. Cornall, let's hide in the cabinets."

Dusclops was simply asleep in the mess hall. His invisibilty made it easier for him to not be noticed.

**000**

Entei had finally made it down to the camp, him being a poor swimmer.

"Finally", he said, panting as he entered the camp area.

He immediately went the cabin area and searched each one, eventually pulling out a struggling Blitzle.

"Get out of the camp and wait in the open water", he growled, making Blitzle sigh.

He remembered what always happened when they did challenges like this and looked on top of the cabin.

"Get down Xatu, you're found", said Entei

Xatu ignored him and continued staring at the sun.

"Whatever, he's technically found anyway", said Entei as he started walking around again.

**000**

Entei passed by the confessionals heard a yawn. He went by it and started banging on it.

"Get out here, you've been found, said Entei.

Silence.

Entei growled and pushed it over.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pancham climbed out with an angry grin on his face. "NOT FUNNY!"

"Whatever stinky, just get back to the open water."

**000**

**"I'm hating everything about this game", said Pancham, still covered in the waste.**

**000**

"Get me outta here!" shouted Luxray, trying to run out of the cave. He was pulled back by Manectric, who was being choked by Mightyena.

"Let him go!" growled Mightyena.

"NO!" Manectric choked out, throwing Luxray over their heads and back to the wall of the cave.

Luxray hit his head hard and lost consciousness within minutes.

"L-Luxray?" asked Mightyena, concerned. She let go of Manectric, who started catching his breath. He went towards Luxray.

Mightyena nuzzled Luxray, but he didn't move. She lied on him, and she heard a heartbeat. Mightyena gasped and growled before turning to Manectric. She tackled him and they started fighting.

Entei heard growling coming from the cave and looked inside, only to see Manectric and Mightyena fighting, and Luxray unconscious on the ground.

"You're all out!" he shouted, gaining their attention. "Get to the open water."

Manectric and Mightyena growled at each other ferociously as he left. Manectric left as Mightyena picked up Luxray, put him on her back, and carried him out.

**000**

Entei exited the gym, with Lairon, Fraxure, and Honchkrow behind him.

"Open water", he said as they left. "Now, how many is that? Nine, right."

"I still have twenty-two more to go", he groaned. "Splendid."

**000**

In the open water, the found campers, minus Xatu, were floating.

"Wow, even in the open water, you still stink", commented Lairon.

"Shut up, it's not my fault", said Pancham, folding his arms. "The stupid lion pushed the outhouse over."

"You should've just got out", said Honchkrow.

Pancham grumbled, annoyed.

Manectric was beng chased by a Basculin, while Mightyena smiled. Luxray was starting to regain consciousness and groaned.

Mightyena gasped. She then smiled and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Manectric through you to a wall, knocked you out, and got us all out", said Mightyena.

Luxray growled in annoyance, but he soon started laughing as he watched the Basculn chase Manectric.

"I guess that makes up for it.."

**000**

Entei entered the mess hall and heard snoring before going into the kitchen. He looked around for any sign that a camper was there.

Suddenly, he heard a sneeze and saw a pot's lid jump. He smiled deviously and put the pot on the stove. Despite being underwater, everything fire-related still worked for an odd reason.

Gulpin, who was still in the pot, started panicking. Entei started heating up the pot, making Gulpin scream and jump out of the pot. He ran out of the mess hall and headed towards the water.

Entei chuckled before searching the kitchen for any other campers. He found Helioptile in the cabinet and found Piloswine and Vanillite in the refrigerator and freezer.

"You're all out", said Entei as he exited the kitchen with a pot of boiling water.

He splashed the water on a specific group of tables. Dusclops revealed himself and screamed.

"YOU'RE OUT MONO", said Entei.

Dusclops sighed in annoyance. "How did you even find me?"

"I heard a bit of snoring coming from in here", said Entei.

Dusclops groaned.

"All of you to open water", said Entei.

Dusclops, Helioptile, Piloswine, and Vanillite exited the mess hall and went to open water with the others.

"Okay, that's fifteen", said Entei. "I still have to find sixteen more."

**000**

The caught campers were all relaxing as Piloswine and the others came into open water and swam towards them.

"Where were you guys?" asked Blitzle.

"Freezer" said Vanillite.

"Refrigerator", said Piloswine.

"Cabinet", said Helioptile, holding his imaginary friend.

"I was invisible and I fell asleep", said Dusclops. "The prick heard me snoring and threw boiling water on me."

"Ooh..." said Mightyena. "Well, it wasn't worse than Gulpin."

"Where is he anyway?" asked Vanillite.

Gulpin was swimming away from a Gyarados. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Man, these Pokemon never attack us", said Pancham. "They just go towards fatso."

Suddenly, a bunch of Basculin surrounded them.

"Yeah...thanks a lot", said Lairon, glaring at them.

**000**

Kirlia's alliance found Espeon and her alliance in the forest.

"What do you want?" asked Espeon gruffly

"We just wanted to know why you've been acting like you hate us", said Kirlia.

"I don't hate you", said Espeon.

"Huh? Then why have you been yelling at US or any of the others?" asked Kirlia.

"I've yelled at all of you", said Espeon. "It's just because I want us to win."

"Oh...well, alright if you say so", said Kirlia as she and the others turned to leave.

"Um...quick question guys", said Floatzel. "How did you find us in here?"

"We were already hiding here", said Drilbur. "And Kirlia used psychic energy to lead us here."

"Okay", said Carracosta as they all left.

"Okay, we're getting rid of Kirlia", said Espeon. "That's proof that they know."

"Okay, we're getting rid of Espeon", said Kirlia. "She's lying", she finished as they headed back to their original spot.

"Ugh...I agree that she's been a bitch for the past challenges, but can we let it go now?" asked Crawdaunt.

"I thought you tought we were jealous", said Swablu.

"Well, I remembered her yelling at us", said Crawdaunt.

"Great, now let's just lay low until-", started Kirlia.

"You're out", they all heard.

They looked and saw that Entei was behind them.

"Crap", said Drilbur.

"Open water, maggots", said Entei.

They groaned and headed to the open water. Entei smiled evilly and picked up Drilbur in his teeth by the foot.

"Put me down you overgrown fuzzball!" said Drilbur as he struggled.

"Keep struggling and I'll rip your foot off", said Entei.

Entei walked to the top of the tall cliff.

"Okay...the blood's starting to rush to my head", said Drilbur.

"Good", said Entei as he dropped Drilbur off the edge of the cliff.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Entei sighed in satisfaction and headed back to the open water.

**000**

The Basculin around the campers were all gone thanks to Luxray and Helioptile.

"Thank you...but next time give us a damn warning!" shouted Dusclops as he and the others were black from the electricity.

"Sorry", said Luxray as Kirlia and her alliance members came out of the dome and swam to them.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Vibrava.

"Pancham made a bunch of Basculin surround us and the lion and the weirdo electrocuted us all", explained Lairon.

"Yikes", said Kirlia.

"Um...where's Drilbur?" asked Piloswine.

"Huh...I thought he was..." started Vibrava. "Aw shit."

Entei came towards the dome entrance. "ALRIGHT! YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME FIND THESE OTHER LOSERS!"

Everyone swam back towards the dome and got next to Entei.

"Okay, how many of them are left?" asked Luxray.

"There's the fire dog and his girlfriend, the devil dog and his girlfriend, the pink fox, the lesbians, the turtle, the rock monster, the water fish, the bird, and the violent girl."

**000**

"Oh, we know where the fox and her friends are", said Vibrava.

"Where?"

Kirlia teleported them to the group. Everyone from the Dialgas glared at Kirlia.

"SAME TEAM!" shouted Piloswine.

"Oops..."

"Well, it looks like you all are down to your last player", said Fraxure.

"No, we're not losing again, find their players", said Espeon as everyone ran. She glared at Kirlia before running off.

**000**

Drilbur got up, rubbing his head. He saw Entei sprinting.

"HEY! DOUCHEBAG!" shouted Drilbur.

Entei saw Drilbur, growled, and ran towards him.

"What was the big idea?"

"Nothing, I just felt like doing that", said Entei.

Drilbur growled before looking behind him and seeing Tyranitar and Typhlosion sneaking off.

"Um...tool", said Drilbur. "Two of us are sneaking off behind you."

Entei looked around and saw Tyranitar and Typhlosion. "STOP! YOU'RE BOTH OUT!"

"You're welcome", said Drilbur.

Entei glared at him.

**000**

Vibrava found Arcanine and Ninetales in the auditoium.

**000**

Floatzel found Houndoom and Absol behind the cabins.

**000**

"Alright, it's down to one for each of us", said Tyranitar as he and the others, along with Entei, walked along a sponge-covered pathway.

Farfetch'd was still in his large sponge. He started chuckling at the fact that he was still not found, even though they were right next to him.

His chuckling woke up a Qwilfish that was sleeping inside the same sponge he was in. The Qwilfish jabbed him in the behind, making him jump in pain and shoot out of the sponge he was in.

"Damn it", said Farfetch'd, rubbing his butt.

"The Dialgas lose", said Entei. "Now where's that stupid salamander?"

Upon hearing it, Wooper emerged from the sand. "Did we win?"

"Yes, your team won, now let's get back to the surface.

**000**

"Alright Palkias, you guys won, so you go with the rest of your day to yourself. Dialgas... elimination...now!" said Raikou, making the Dialgas glare at Kirlia.

**000**

**"Kirlia", said Espeon.**

**000**

**"Kirlia", said Carracosta.**

**000**

**"Kirlia", said Piloswine.**

**000**

**"Farfetch'd", said Helioptile.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Kirlia.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Drilbur.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Crawdaunt.**

**000**

"Yadda, yadda, yadda", said Raikou. "I'll make this quick. Everyone's still in except for Kirlia."

"WHAT?!" shouted Kirlia.

Espeon grinned evilly.

"You told Entei where a group of your teammates were", said Raikou. "It's obvious why you're leaving."

Kirlia looked at her alliance, who shrugged their shoulders. She sighed and headed to the catapult.

**000**

Kirlia climbed into the slingshot as Entei and Raikou aproached her.

"Just get this over with", said Kirlia.

"Okay", said Entei, pulling the lever.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I love my job", said Raikou.

"Alright narcissist, when does this chemical wear off?" asked Entei.

"Tomorrow morning", said Raikou.

"Ugh..."

**000**

Manectric, stay away from me while I sleep", said Luxray.

"Aw...you're not relying on Xatu anymore..." said Manectric.

"Well, only be-" started Luxray before he and the guys started looking around.

"Uh...where is he?" asked Wooper.

**000**

Underwater, Xatu was entering a cabin.

"Peace at last..."

**000**

**Another one done. I hope you all liked it! Kirlia's gone! What will her alliance do?!Underwater hide and seek...that's a new one isn't it? Alright, thanks for watching and I'll be back with an all new episode of Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: There's no pleasure like treasure!**


	24. Episode 24: I Treasure These Moments

**Here we go...**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Okay...we've lost Kirlia..." said Crawdaunt. "And I have the feeling that Swablu is next."

"Hey!" shouted Swablu.

"Sorry..." said Crawdaunt. "It's just the fact that in our alliance, the girls are being eliminated."

"That doesn't really mean anything, Crawdaunt", said Vibrava. "Krabby was voted off for no reason and Kirlia sabotaged the team."

"Yeah...and Swablu isn't doing anything wrong. She's helpful and nice", added Drilbur.

"Wow, thanks guys", said Swablu.

"Alright, what are we gonna do?" asked Crawdaunt. "We can't risk losing another player."

"I'm not sure", said Drilbur. "I think we should stay under the radar and stop meeing up like this. That's probably why we're getting voted out."

"Yeah, a lot of them probably know and think we're doing bad stuff", said Vibrava.

"Okay, yeah, I definitely think we should break up this alliance", said Crawdaunt.

"Great, then we're all agreed", said Vibrava.

Drilbur and Crawdaunt nodded and they startd to leave. Vibrava started to follow them, but noticed that Swablu wasn't moving.

He went back towards the cotton bird. "What's wrong Swablu?"

"Oh nothing, it's just...without this alliance, i'm probably gonna be eliminated", she said sadly.

"Oh come on Swablu, Crawdaunt was just joking around", said Vibrava.

"I know...but...I'm still nervous", said Swablu.

"Aw come on Swablu, we're all still friends", said Vibrava. "We have each other's backs."

"Oh...okay", said Swablu.

"Great, now come on", said Vibrava.

**000**

"Oh...so they're breaking their alliance?" asked Espeon, watching the whole thing. "Looks like we've got them running."

"Okay, now we can focus on the game", said Carracosta.

"No...now we can get rid of them all. They're vulnerable", said Espeon. "After that, that's when we'll go back to focusing on the game."

"Um...okay I guess", said Mienshao.

"Good, now let's go", said Espeon.

**000**

Dusclops was once again behind the cabins. He was still planning on getting his teammates out.

"Okay, those two are definitely the first ones on my list..." he said to himself. "Who's gonna be after them?"

He had many others to target on his team. There were many threats that he wanted to get rid of, but he had think of a good plan.

"Okay, Tyranitar loves Typhlosion and she loves him. If I get one of them out, the other will go crazy and everyone'll feel sorry and get the other out. Lairon and Fraxure are gonna be hard to get rid of considering the fact that they don't know if they even like each other. Luxray, Mightyena, and Manectric will be easy to get rid of because of the love triangle between them, and Xatu's a weirdo and he can predict the future, so I'll probably have to take him out in the merge..." reasoned Dusclops. "The rest of them are gonna be easy."

He started chuckling silently.

**000**

"Okay...what do you think we should do now?" asked Piloswine.

"I'm not sure", said Vanillite. "Maybe...try to get more people we can trust in the alliance?"

"Like who?" asked Gulpin.

"How about Blitzle or Helioptile?" asked Vanillite.

"Well...that's actually a pretty good idea", said Piloswine.

"Yeah, Blitzle's cool and Helioptile's weird. We're the same!" said Gulpin happily.

"Okay then, we'll get them after today's challenge", said Vanillite.

"Hooray!" said Gulpin.

**000**

Luxray wasn't getting any sleep. He was having to watch Manectric and make sure he didn't try anything.

He was feeling sleepier every second and decided to rest his eyes for a few seconds. But, soon enough, it turned from resting his eyes, to falling asleep.

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

The others ignored him and continued to sleep, but Luxray shot up and saw that Manectric was on top of him.

"AAAHHHH!" shouted Luxray, making Houndoom jump and fall out of his bed, waking the others.

"Ugh...what now?" asked Arcanine.

"Manectric...get off of Luxray", said Tyranitar.

"No", said Manectric.

"Yes", said Luxray pushing the wolf off of him.

"Okay, today can we skip the drama and just go do the challenge?" asked Honchkrow. "I just want to do these challenges and get away from this hell hole."

"I'm pretty sure we all want that", said Fraxure, getting up.

"Yeah...so come on, let's go", said Pancham.

All of the guys headed to the center of camp.

**000**

"Once again, they're late", said Floatzel.

"Don't worry, here they come", said Mienshao.

The guys finally arrived and sat down.

"What took you guys so long this time?" asked Ninetales.

"Well, we're guys so we're lazy and we have a gay predator in our cabin", said Pancham, folding his arms.

Manectric was rubbing his fur against Luxray's, who was twitching and looked terrible.

"Um...you okay sweetie?" asked Mightyena, corcerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." said Luxray, through his teeth. "Just didn't get any sleep last night."

"Thinking about me, huh?"asked Manectric, licking his cheek.

Luxray continued twitching after he did that. Mightyena kissed him on the cheek, making him stop and nuzzle her, making Manectric growl. Raikou and Entei arrived at the center of camp after that.

"Good to see you all here", said Raikou.

"I wish we could say the same", said Espeon.

"Your face. Now, today's challenge is...a treasure hunt!" exclaimed Raikou.

"Oh no..." said Drilbur.

Vibrava was twitching and looked like he was about to change. Drilbur smacked him, letting him get his air out.

"Thanks", said Vibrava.

"Now, each team will get a piece of a map", said Raikou handing each team a piece of a map. "You have to find the other five pieces of the maps and follow the map to the treasure."

"Each team has its own map and treasure. The first one back with the treasure wins", continued Raikou. "Now..."

"Wait, how are we supposed to find the other pieces?" asked Lairon.

"It's easy. You go out and find them", said Entei.

Everyone glared at him.

"Alright...GO!" shouted Raikou as the teams seperated.

**000**

The Palkias met by their cabins to plan a strategy.

"Okay, what should we do?" asked Honchkrow.

"We're gonna split up to find the other five pieces of this map", said Tyranitar. "This piece says that we have to start right here."

"Okay", said Wooper.

"Now, the groups will be Dusclops and Pancham; Lairon, Honchkrow, and Fraxure; Luxray, Mightyena, and Manectric; Houndoom, Absol, Wooper, and Xatu; and Arcanine, Ninetales, Typhlosion, and I will be the last group", said Tyranitar.

"Okay, but there's just one problem..." said Wooper. "We don't have Xatu with us."

"What?" asked Tyranitar. "Where is he?"

Just as soon as he asked, Xatu teleported to the team, covered in water.

"Where were you?" asked Pancham, looking at the water on him.

"I submerged myself underwater thanks to the chemical distributed to our skin and slept in the underwater cabin. But the chemical wore off and I had to get out", explained Xatu.

"Um...why?" asked Lairon.

"I needed peace and quiet. You guys continuously argued and every night, I'd have to try to keep Manectric from committing any disturbing acts on Luxray, and I'm now becoming a gateway to helping you all repeatedly", explained Xatu.

"Oh...well, sorry about that", said Houndoom.

"Yeah", said Luxray. "And I also have a question. Why is Manectric with me?"

"It doesn't matter, Mightyena will help you with him", said Typhlosion, trying to hurry the process. "Now let's just find the pieces."

"We can just teleport every piece to us", said Dusclops.

"IF YOU TELEPORT ANYTHING TO YOU, YOUR TEAM AUTOMATICALLY LOSES!" shouted Raikou.

"Well, looks like that option isn't gonna happen", said Lairon.

"Right, so let's do what Typhlosion said and just go", said Tyranitar.

Everyone split into their groups.

**000**

The Dialgas were standing by the mess hall.

"Okay let's go", said Espeon as everyone gave her a confused look.

"Do what?" asked Gulpin.

"Let's find the pieces of the map. Duh", said Espeon.

"Um...wouldn't we need to split up for that?" asked Drilbur.

"No, it's better to stick together", said Espeon. "And I'm pretty sure that the other team is splitting up, too."

"So?" asked Farfetch'd. "They've been winning lately."

Espeon groaned. "Fine, split up. You'll need five groups."

"Okay. "You, Carracosta, Floatzel, and Mienshao are one group. Gulpin, Piloswine, and Vanillite are another. Fafetch'd, Blitzle, and Helioptile can be another one, and the rest of us are the last", said Crawdaunt.

Espeon growled. "Fine."

"Great", said Piloswine. "Let's go."

**000**

"Okay...where's a piece of the map?" asked Pancham as he looked around.

"I don't know, that's probably why we're looking", said Dusclops.

"I was talking to myself", said Pancham as he leapt into the trees.

"Yes, check the trees, I'll just wait until you get back", said Dusclops, laying against a tree.

Pancham groaned. "Of course, stick me with the slacker. I'm gonna have to get those idiots for this."

He started searching in the trees while Dusclops did what he did best, nothing.

**000**

"**That lazy ghost is gonna get what's coming to him", said Pancham.**

**000**

Gulpin, Vanillite, and Piloswine were inside the mess hall.

"Guys, shouldn't we be looking for pieces of the map?" asked Vanillite.

"We are...we're looking in here", said Gulpin, opening the fridge. "Nope, no map pieces", he finished, grabbing a wedge of cheese.

Piloswine looked in the cabinets and grabbed a box of cookies. He opened it, looked inside, and found a sheet of paper.

"Huh?" he asked, pulling it out. "What's this?"

Vanillite floated towards him and inspected the paper. "This is part of the map!" he said cheerily.

"See, food does make good things happen", said Gulpin.

**000**

Lairon, Honchkrow, and Fraxure were looking around the auditorium for pieces of the map. They were on the stage.

"How are we supposed to find anything around here?" asked Lairon.

"Lairon, don't complain", said Honchkrow. "For all you know, it could be easy to find."

Lairon growled, but soon got an idea. "Hey I have an idea."

"What?" asked Honchkrow, as Fraxure looked at her suspiciously.

"How about we try to eliminate the others with the list again?" she asked.

"Why would we do that if we're winning?" asked Honchkrow.

"So we can have a better chance if we make it to the merge", said Lairon.

"Lairon, a lot of our teammates trust us", said Honchkrow as Fraxure walked towards Lairon and sat next to her. "If we start doing that again and they find out, we'll be out before we even get to the merge."

"Well...maybe if we-" Lairon started before gasping.

Fraxure was scratching her chest. Normally, that wouldn't effect a steel type, but Fraxure had claws that were blunt enough to give an effect.

Lairon began panting and growled at the dragon. "Stop...now."

Fraxure ignored her and started scratching her more, making her growl and start stomping her back leg.

"STOP!" she shouted.

Fraxure grinned and ceased his scratching, leaving Lairon panting and blushing.

"Fine...I get it...we won't do anything bad", she said, still panting. "Are you happy?"

"Okay...Fraxure, you're gonna have to teach me how to do stuff like that", said Honchkrow, astounded.

Fraxure folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay...where's that stupid map?" asked Lairon as she continued looking around the stage.

Fraxure decided to help her, while Honchkrow flew over the seats, looking at each chair.

**000**

"**I...hate...Fraxure", said Lairon, still blushing.**

**000**

Blitzle was walking with Farfetch'd and Helioptile near the gym.

"Where is that map piece?" asked Farfetch'd.

"I'm not sure", said Blitzle.

"Mr. Cornall says that we should check on the inside of the gym", said Helioptile.

"Um...okay Helioptile, quick question", said Farfetch'd. "What makes you think that Mr...um...Kernel...is right?"

"One...it's Mr. Cornall and two...he's always right", said Helioptile. "Now come on", he finished, going into the gym.

"Sheesh", said Farfetch'd.

"I have no comment or objection", said Blitzle, going into the gym.

Farfetch'd sighed and followed them inside. Once inside, they all started looking once again. Helioptile was looking by the bicycles, Farfetch'd was searching through the punching bags, and Blitzle was running on the treadmills. No, not looking, running.

Blitzle was getting a workout from the treadmill, while Helioptile and Farfetch'd were searching. Soon enouvgh, Farfetch'd saw what Blitzle was doing.

"Blitzle!" shouted Farfetch'd, earning Blitzle's attention as he continued running. Blitzle said nothing and continued running on the treadmill.

Farfetch'd and Helioptile went towards him and gave him a look.

"What are you doing?" asked Farfetch'd.

Blitzle hit a button on the treadmill and started going faster. Soon enough, a piece of paper flew out of the treads of the treadmill.

"Hey!" said Helioptile, grabbing the paper. "It's a piece of the map."

Blitzle stopped running and Farfetch'd looked at him. they went towards him and saw that he was right.

"Told ya Mr. Cornall was always right", said Helioptile, air high-fiving.

**000**

Luxray, Mightyena, and Manectric were in the forest, searching for the map pieces. Manectric was on Luxray's left side and Mightyena was on his right.

Luxray was very uncomfortable with the fact that his stalker and his girlfriend were that close to him at the exact same time.

Luxray ran forward and started looking around in the bushes. Mightyena gave Manectric a death glare before helping Luxray.

Manectric decided that he would help so he wouldn't be voted out like last time. He started looking around in the bushes he was near and found a piece of paper on the branches inside of the bush.

He yanked it out and saw that it was a piece of the map. He smiled and went over to Luxray and Mightyena.

"See...you're actually useful when you're not trying to seduce my boyfriend", said Mightyena, grabbing the map piece from him.

Manectric growled. "You don't even deserve him."

"And you do?!" asked Mightyena.

"Yeah, you don't even really act like a girl, so it wouldn't make any difference."

Mightyena scoffed and glared at him. "Listen here gayboy, I may be a tomboy, but at least I'm not more feminine than what I actually am."

Manectric growled and was about to pounce on her. Luxray got fed up with it and roared loudly, causing Pidgey and Fletchling to fly out of the trees.

Manetcric and Mightyena both whimpered and backed away slowly.

"I'm tired of the both of you always arguing", said Luxray. "I'm already stressed enough because of you!" shouted Luxray, pointing at Manectric before turning to Mightyena. "And you, I love you more than anything, but if you can't just ignore this prick, we might have to break up again."

"Ya see what ya did!?" shouted Manectric.

"ME? You're the one who-

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Luxray in anger. He pinned Mightyena to a tree and kissed her deep and passionately. Mightyena started whimpering and stomping her hind leg before Luxray released her.

She fainted from the kiss, leaving Manectric scared. He started backing up until Luxray pounced on him and did the same thing, except with no passion. He pinned him hard enough to the point he fainted as well.

Luxray picked up the map piece in his mouth and walked on, leaving the two of them.

**000**

**"I...don't know what came over me", said Luxray. "I think I just...lost my temper with them. It was like it wasn't me. I mean, it was me, just a different mindset."**

**"I still can't believe I kissed Manectric", said Luxray. "I think I'm gonna pay for therapy if I win."**

**000**

"Crawdaunt, I don't think that the map piece would be near the trash", said Drilbur, plugging his nose.

"I second that", said Swablu.

"Same here", said Vibrava.

"Yeah...I guess you're right", said Crawdaunt, crawling out of the dumpster. "So where should we look for the map piece then?"

Vibrava, at the mention of the map again, took a deep breath. He closed one of his eyes, eight dots appeared on the end of his wings, an he got his pirate accent.

"Yar me mateys. The map shan't be that far", said Vibrava (Russell). "Follow me."

He flew towards a tree and reached into a hole in its trunk. "Aha!"

"Yar-yar-yar", said Russell, taking out a piece of the map. "Hahaha! How many pieces does this make mateys?"

"Um...I don't know Russell", said Drilbur. "Our team split up."

"Oh, well then we'll need to gather up the rest of me crew and make 'em cough up the other pieces."

"Um...i think they'll just give them to us", said Swablu.

"Hm...I guess you're right my darling..." said Russell.

"Darling?" asked Crawdaunt and Drilbur, snickering.

"Arrgh! I'd make ye walk the plank for that", said Russell. "But there's no plank around."

"Yeah...let's just go back to mess hall where everyone else is", said Drilbur.

**000**

"Okay, we can't teleport anything, so we'll have to check up there manually", said Absol, looking at the cliff.

Houndoom sighed. "Let's go."

As they began walking, Xatu decided to teleport them all to the top of the cliff to speed up the process.

"Xatu! What are you doing?! They said we can teleport!" said Wooper.

"They said we can't teleport anything to **us**", said Xatu. "They didn't say anything about **us **teleporting to **it**."

The others chuckled at the loophole and started looking on the high cliff. Houndoom and Absol looked in the bushes on the sides of the cliff, while Xatu stared at the sun. Wooper looked over the egde of the cliff and saw a piece of paper on a branch.

"Guys! I think I found a piece!" said Wooper.

Houndoom and Absol ran towards him and looked over the edge, seeing the paper as well.

"Okay, how do we get it?" asked Absol.

"Hey Xatu, could you-" started Houndoom as he found himself being lifted over the edge. "AH! NEVERMIND! NEVERMIND!"

Xatu put him back on the cliff, while continuously staring at the sun.

"Looks like Xatu used his powe teleporting us up here", said Wooper. "Well, you guys can lower me down."

"Say what?" asked Absol and Houndoom simultaneously.

"Absol can bite my tail and lower me down, then Houndoom can do the same to her", said Wooper.

"And what if we all fall?" asked Houndoom. "I can't swim."

"We'll help you", said Wooper. "Right Absol?"

"Um...right", said Absol.

"Now come on", said Wooper.

The couple sighed and Absol bit Wooper's tail. She started lowering him down to the branch. Houndoom bit her tail and lowered her down a little bit, his claws digging into the cliff.

Wooper grabbed the entire branch in his mouth and started wiggling it to get it to break free, being that the piece was embedded into the branch.

Soon enough, the branch broke free. But it also caused a bunch of rocks to roll down the cliff, causing a chain reaction that was causing the part of the cliff that Wooper and Absol were on to collapse.

Houndoom saw what was happening and started pulling on Absol's tail, yanking both her and Wooper back towards where he and Xatu were.

Absol hugged him close and he did the same as Wooper ran next to them, watching the cliff edge collapse and fall into the water.

They all were panting and they looked at Xatu, who was still staring at the sun.

"You couldn't help?!" shouted Houndoom.

Xatu continued staring at the sun.

"Whatever...let's just go", said Absol as she, Houndoom, and Wooper went back to the cabins.

**000**

Espeon, Mienshao, Floatzel, and Carracosta were all looking around their usual hideout.

"Let's go search somewhere else", said Mienshao.

They walked towards the mess hall. On their way back, they saw that a slip of paper was against a tree.

Carracosta picked it up and saw that it was part of the map.

"Okay, now we've actually got a reason to go to the mess hall", said Carracosta.

"Right, now let's go", said Espeon.

The four of them made it to the mess hall, where the rest of the team was.

"Okay, the last of me crew is here", said Vibrava, grabbing the piece of the map out of Carracosta's hand. "Now let's see here."

"Great...Captain Russell's back", said Espeon sarcastically.

"Now...it seems we're missing one piece of the map", said Russell. "We need to find it mateys!"

"Damn it Crawdaunt!" shouted Espeon.

"At least my plan made progress! You were just gonna have us go together all day", said Crawdaunt.

"No time for arguing in my crew!" shouted Russell. "Just go find the last map piece!"

**000**

Tyranitar's group had just found a piece of the map by the bathrooms and was now heading back to the cabins.

Once they arrived, they sat down. Everyone else arrived afterwards.

"Did you guys get the pieces?" asked Typhlosion.

"Yep", said Pancham, holding up a piece of the map. "No thanks to this clown."

Dusclops rolled his eye.

"We got ours", said Wooper, holding the branch with his tail.

Luxray simply held his piece up.

Honchkrow flew towards the group with the map piece in his claw and Fraxure and Lairon behind him.

"Alright...let's see here", said Tyranitar as he got all of the map pieces.

He put them together and ripped a piece of bark with tree sap on it off of a tree. He put the pieces on the bark.

"Alright, we have a real map", said Tyranitar. "Now...it says that we have to go near the beach."

"Wait...is that it?" asked Lairon.

"It goes between the trees and towards the beach. Then it has a red X on a certain area", said Typhlosion, looking along.

"Oh, well let's go!" said Wooper.

**000**

The Dialgas finally found the last piece underground, thanks to Drilbur.

"Now...let's see here...it says that the treasure be near the beach", said Russell. "Full speed me heartys!"

The Dialgas all ran towards the beach, where they saw the Palkias digging around.

"What the-what are they doing here?" asked Espeon.

"I'm guessing that our maps have the same area marked", said Gulpin.

"Oh, well in that case..." said Floatzel as they headed towards them. "Start digging!"

Drilbur began drilling underground. Soon enough, he reached a chest, which was easy...for him, at least.

Drilbur pulled the chest out of the ground, earning the Palkias' attention. "Ha! We found our treasure first!" said Espeon.

Vibrava, who was still Russell, opened the chest. "What the-There are two treasures here!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Everyone gathered around the chest.

"Hey look...the Pearl has P.P. and the Diamond has. D.D." said Ninetales.

"Oh...well in that case...yoink", said Helioptile as he grabbed his team's diamond and ran towards the center of camp, where Raikou and Entei were still waiting.

"Aw crap", said Fraxure as he grabbed the pearl and ran after them, his teammates following suit.

"Man...I guess we're gonna lose this time", said Arcanine.

Suddenly, they all found themselves being teleported to Raikou and Entei, just before the Dialgas reached them.

"The Palkias win!" announced Raikou.

The Palkias cheered, while the Dialgas stood there, shocked.

"That's not fair! You said no teleporting!" shouted Piloswine.

"We said you couldn't teleport anything to yourself", said Entei. "We didn't say anything about the other way around."

The Dialgas groaned.

"You guys know the drill", said Raikou.

**000**

**"We're voting out Crawdaunt", said Espeon.**

**000**

**"Carracosta", said Piloswine.**

**000**

**"Crawdaunt", said Helioptile.**

**000**

**"Crawdaunt", said Farfetch'd.**

**000**

"Alright, when I call your name, you're safe", said Raikou. "Blitzle...Drilbur...Espeon...Farfetch'd...Floatze l...Gulpin...Helioptile...Mienshao...Piloswine...S wablu...Vanillite...and Vibrava."

"Carracosta...Crawdaunt one of you is leaving and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Crawdaunt."

"What the-" said Crawdaunt. "His friends all had shocked expressions, while Espeon gave him a devilish smile.

"Crawdaunt...it's time to go", said Raikou.

Crawdaunt sighed.

**000**

Crawdaunt was in the catapult, claws folded.

"Any last words?"

"Just get this over with."

Entei pulled the lever, launching the crustacean across the ocean.

"Another loser gone", said Raikou. "This gets more and more fun every time."

**000**

Manectric and Mightyena were just waking up.

"Oh...what happened?" asked Mightyena. "I just remember Luxray kissing me so good."

"Me too", said Manectric. "But luckily, I sleep in the same cabin as him, so I'll be able to do anything I want."

Mightyena growled. "I swear. If you touch him, I will kill you."

"We'll see", said Manectric as headed back to camp.

**000**

"Man, that was trippy", said Typhlosion. "I wonder how we won."

"Yeah...I won-" started Absol before looking at the cliff. "I think I know how we won."

**000**

Xatu was staring at the sun, but as it went down, he retreated back to camp.

**000**

**And yet, another chap's done. I guess this was okay. Not that much drama or pain...oh well. It was good enough. I worked all night on this...literally. Crawdaunt's out...that sucks, even though Team Strike is no more. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode and I'll see you next time on Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island!**

**Next time: Nice one, battle time!**


	25. Episode 25: I Guess Battle Do!

**Ready for an ol school red-necked thanksgiving? Oh wait, wrong show...**

**Let's do this!**

**000**

Vanillite, Piloswine, and Gulpin asked Blitzle and Helioptile to meet them at their usual place.

"What did you want?" asked Blitzle.

"Yeah...me and Mr. Cornall wanted to sleep a little more", said Helioptile, yawning and holding his imaginary friend.

"Well...we wanted to know if you guys wanted to join our alliance", said Vanillite sheepishly.

"Another one?" Blitzle sighed. "Look guys, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna join."

"Why not?" asked Gulpin.

"It's his decision Gulpin, it's okay", said Vanillite.

"No, it's fine Vanillite", said Blitzle. "I just don't think I'm ready to be in another alliance."

"Because of the secret thing?" asked Piloswine.

Blitzle raised a brow. "How did you know about that?" he asked shocked.

'We overheard some of you talking about it one day", said Gulpin.

"Yeah...and we won't ask about it if you don't want to", said Vanillite.

"Oh...thanks guys..." said Blitzle. "I'll join..."

"Okay...thanks", said Piloswine. "What about you Helioptile?"

Helioptile leaned against his hand slightly and smiled before nodding. "Okay...Mr. Cornall says that it's a good idea, so we'll join."

"Um...okay", said Vanillite. "Great."

"So, what do you guys do in your alliance?" asked Blitzle.

"We don't do anything evil", explained Vanillite. "We just have each other's backs and we stay friends. We're still normal and everything, we can vote for different people unless we agree on one, and...we just try to stay helpful so we aren't eliminated."

"Wow...I like this already", said Blitzle.

"So do we", said Helioptile.

"Great!" said Vanillite.

**000**

**"This is great!" said Vanillite. "Now we have two more friends!"**

**000**

"Well, now that you guys are in, let's go get some rest", said Piloswine.

"Nah...I'm gonna get some dawn breakfast", said Gulpin as he waddled into the mess hall.

The others shrugged their shoulders and followed him inside.

**000**

The girls from the Palkias were all sleeping peacefully in their cabins as the sun came up higher.

Typhlosion got up first and decided to head to the bathroom, as all of the girls do, to wash up. As she started to head out, she heard yelling from the guys' cabin, as they did daily.

The other girls woke up to the sound of the yelling and growled.

"Good morning girls", greeted Typhlosion.

"Hey Ty", said Ninetales as she got up grumpily.

"I'm tired of hearing their yelling every single morning", said Lairon.

"Say that!" said Absol, climbingout of her bunk.

"Oh...then why don't we make a little alliance", said Typhlosion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mightyena as she got up.

"There are five of us girls left on this team...and eleven guys", explained Typhlosion. "If we make an alliance and get rid of a few guys when we lose, we might have a better chance."

Lairon's mouth dropped. was she actually hearing the other 'nice girls' talking about getting rid of the competition?

"Okay...I'm in", said Absol.

"Me too", said Mightyena. "We really need to step up!"

"I'm in too", said Ninetales.

"Lairon, you in?" asked Typhlosion.

Lairon snapped out of her thoughts. "Um...sure."

"Okay, now we need some ground rules..." said Typhlosion. "We're not eliminating our boyfriends, we have to vote together in order for this to work, and we can't turn on each other", she finished, glaring on Lairon.

"What?" asked Lairon.

"Nothing...now, let's head to the bathroom", said Typhlosion.

**000**

**"I can't believe this...they actually made an alliance...to get rid of some of the guys..." said Lairon, shocked. 'I guess those girls aren't as weak and dumb as I thought."**

**000**

"Get outta my bed!" shouted Luxray angrily as he pushed Manectric out of his bed. "I'm tired of that!"

"Oh come on, you know you love it", said Manectric seductively as he put his paws back on the bed.

"Paws off", said Luxray, threateningly.

Manectric moved his paws away as Luxray got out of his bed and went outside.

"Wow..." said Tyranitar.

"Yeah...I think he's had enough", said Arcanine.

"Oh please, you're just jealous", said Manetcric.

"Trust me...I'm not jealous", said Arcanine.

"Whatever", said Manectric as he followed Luxray out.

"This is gonna be bad", said Houndoom.

**000**

Luxray was walking around the campgrounds, trying to get some air. He passed by the restroom just as the girls were exiting it.

"Hey Luxray", greeted Mightyena, worried about his expression.

"Hey", he answered back, looking down as he continued walking.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Absol.

Manectric was seen running after Luxray soon after that was asked.

"Oh hell no", growled Mightyena as she chased after the wolf.

Manectric caught up with Luxray as he entered the forest and Mightyena followed him inside.

"Luxy, what's wrong?" asked Manectric.

"Don't...call me Luxy", growled Luxray as he kept walking. 'Why the hell are you even following me?!"

"Because I love you", said Manectric.

"More like obsessed!" shouted a voice.

Luxray recognized the voice and sighed. "Here we go again."

Mightyena ran towards the two of them.

"Ugh...why did you follow us?" asked Manectric.

"Oh...because my boyfriend was being followed by a gay stalker", said Mightyena. "That and he isn't like he should be because of you!"

"It's not fault he likes me better!" shouted Manectric.

"He doesn't even like you, you're obsessed!" Mightyena shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" growled Luxray angrily.

Manectric and Mightyena whimpered and backed away from each other as Luxray got between them, his eyes redder than usual.

"L-Luxra-" Mightyena was cut off by a growl.

Luxray continued pacing back and forth, making both Manectric and Mightyena scared.

"I told you last time that I was tired of your arguing", said Luxray angrily, looking at Mightyena.

"I-I'm sorry..." said Mightyena crouching down in fright. "I-I just didn't want to lose you."

"Oh, so you knew that he likes me more", added Manectric.

Luxray glared at him from the corner of his eye and gave him a threatening growl, making him whimper. Luxray turned back to Mightyena, who was on the verge of tears.

"Mightyena..." said Luxray, crouching down to her level. "I-"

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR TODAY's CHALLENGE!"

"We're talk again later", said Luxray, nuzzling her and helping her up. He licked away her tears. "Come on."

The three of them walked out of the forest.

**000**

Everyone met up in the center of camp as usual.

"Alright, today's challenge is...battling!"

"How generic", said Dusclops, rolling his eye.

"Quiet cyclops", said Raikou. " Now...you all will be battling each other in the stadium. The team that wins the most battles will win."

"Oh this is gonna be intersting", said Espeon. "Wait...you have a stadium?"

**000**

Everyone was in a big stadium that was near the gym.

"Now...the challenge is to win the most battles...and since the Palkias have more players, three of you will have to sit out", said Raikou. "Now...there will be thirteen battles and the first team to win seven wins."

"Okay...you can't say anything from the sidelines or tell them what to do or else your team's disqualified", said Entei. "Now, the challenge will start in a few minutes, so go to...whatever side and just...plan...or something."

**000**

"Okay...three of us are gonna have to sit out", said Tyranitar. "So...who wants to?"

"I nominate any one of the girls", said Pancham. "Except maybe Typhlosion..."

The girls growled at him. "So...you're calling us weak?" asked Ninetales.

"No, it's not that, it's just-" started Pancham before Fraxure and Honchkrow covered his mouth.

"You guys think you're stronger..." said Typhlosion.

"Nobody said that", said Wooper.

"I'm pretty sure that'w what the panda was about to say", said Typhlosion.

"Well then, we'll show you that we're just as strong as you guys", said Absol. "Maybe stronger."

Pancham moved the claw and wing from his mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I admit you girls may be strong, but stronger than us? That's where I draw the line."

"Okay then, why don't three of you guys sit out and all of the girls battle?" asked Lairon.

Honchkrow and Fraxure exchanged glances, shocked at how Lairon was acting.

"Um...okay", said Tyranitar. "Who wants to sit out?"

"I do", said Dusclops, sitting down.

"Of course..." sighed Tyranitar. "Anyone else?"

Xatu raised a wing.

"Yeah...okay, Xatu", said Tyranitar. "Anyone else?"

"I'll sit out", said Honchkrow. 'They don't have any fighting-types other than Mienshao, so I'm good."

"Okay then, the rest of us are going, so who wants to go first?" asked Typhlosion.

Wooper jumped up and down. "I do, I do!"

"Okay Wooper, you're first", said Tyranitar.

**000**

"Okay...who do you think they're gonna send out first?" asked Mienshao.

"Probably one of the strong ones like the Fraxure , Typhlosion, or Tyranitar", said Drilbur.

"Okay then, Vanillite, you're going first", said Espeon. "They're most likely sending out Fraxure first."

"What if they don't?" asked Vanillite nervously.

"Then you'll just be a sacrifice", said Espeon.

Vanillite sighed.

**000**

Raikou and Entei were watchig from a booth.

"Okay, you know the rules", said Raikou. "You can't say anything to the person battling and who ever wins the most battles win. Now...the first battle will be Vanillite for the Dialgas and Wooper for the Palkias!"

Both teams gasped.

"Oh crap", said Lairon.

"Let the pain begin!" shouted Entei.

**000**

"Okay...how is this gonna work Wooper?" asked Vanillite as he floated,

"I...don't know", said Wooper. "But...sorry about this."

"About what?"

"Water Gun!"

Wooper sprayed water at Vanillite, who flosted up to dodge.

"Ice Beam!" Vanillite shouted. He fired an Ice Beam at Wooper, but he turned around and it froze his tail.

Wooper shivered. "R-Rock S-Smas-ssh!"

He immediately jumped up and his tail glowed white. He swung it at Vanillite and it hit him hard, knocking him to the ground.

Vanillite's eyes were spinning around, but he got up and shook himself off. He was weakened, but he wasn't giving up yet.

"Icy Wind!"

He blew an Icy Wind at Wooper, who dodged as the ground he was on was covered in ice. Vanillite got an idea and stopped blowing for a second.

Wooper took this chance and his tail glowed again, prepared to use Rock Smash again.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Vanillite.

Wooper's tail stopped glowing and he started to run. Vanillite kept up the Ice Beam, essentially freezing the field in the process.

Wooper continued running while Vanillite continued. Soon enough, Wooper couldn't run anywhere because the field was completely icy.

Wooper gulped and soon made a plan. He started sliding on the ice. He wobbled unsteadily across the ice before getting his balance back.

Vanillite watched as Wooper slid around him on the ice. He started to get dizzy and Wooper saw this.

"Water Pulse!"

A ball of water formed in Wooper's mouth and he fired it. Wooper shook his head and saw the Water Pulse heading towards him.

"Ahh! Mirror Coat!" shouted Vanillite as he surrounded himself in an aura. The Water Pulse bounced off of him and fired back at Wooper with twice the power. Wooper got slammed against the wall, unconscious.

"Hooray..." said Vanillite before falling down.

"Wooper's down! The Dialgas win the first round!" said Raikou.

The Dialgas cheered as Fraxure pulled Wooper up by his tail.

"You did well Wooper", said Tyranitar.

Wooper shook himself out of his fainting spell and sighed. "Thanks. That Mirror Coat packs a punch!"

"Yeah...now we have to choose someone else to battle", said Lairon. "So...who's gonna go?"

"Well...I'm pretty sure we'll have to keep the strongest people for the end 'cause well, I'm sure those idiots won't let us use our same teammates repeatedly", said Pancham.

"Well then, why don't you go?" asked Honchkrow.

"Why me?" asked Pancham.

"We can get the pre-evos out of the way so we won't worry later on", said Mightyena.

"But what about..." he looked around and saw that all of his teammates were either fully- evolved, or evolved in some way. "Crap."

"Run along now", said Ninetales.

"You're lucky you're a girl", said Pancham, hopping onto the field, which was still frozen.

"No you idiot!" shouted Typhlosion.

**000**

"Oh...so they sent out Pancham this time..." said Espeon. "Looks like Farfetch'd will be going..."

"No way, we need to save him for later, he's the strongest one over here", said Piloswine.

"Yeah...you're right...I'll go", said Espeon. "He's the only fighting-type they have."

"Okay, then go", said Drilbur.

Espeon jumped onto the field and smiled at Pancham.

"Oh great, I'm fighting a psychic-type girl", said Pancham.

"You're the one who jumped down there!" shouted Typhlosion.

"Okay, this battle is about to begin! No telling them do stuff, yadda, yadda, yadda, begin!" shouted Entei.

**000**

"Okay, so I just have to-"

"Psychic!"

"What?"

Pancham found him being picked up and slammed on the ground repeatedly. Everybody's eyes followed him as he was slammed up and down on the field, effectively, breaking the ice.

When she finished, Pancham was unconscious.

"Pancham's out, the Dialgas win their second battle", said Raikou.

Pancham rubbed his head before hopping back on the bleachers.

"Nice job dumbass", said Lairon. "You jumped down too early."

Pancham folded his paws and started grumbling.

"It's 2 to 0", said Raikou.

"Okay...since you girls want to prove yourselves, one of you go next", said Pancham.

"Fine", said Absol. "I'll go next."

"Uh..." started Houndoom. "Okay...good luck."

Absol chuckled and nuzzled him.

**000**

**"Okay...I believe that Absol is strong", said Houndoom. "But I'm just worried about her."**

**000**

"Okay...we're on a roll, so who's going next?" asked Espeon as she hopped back on the bleachers.

"Meh...I'll go", said Mienshao.

"No way, we'll need you for Tyranitar", said Espeon. "Floatzel, why don't you go?"

"Um...alright", said Floatzel.

"Wow, that was easy", said Vibrava.

"Alright, both battlers! Jump to the field", said Raikou.

Absol and Floatzel both jumped into the field.

"Alright, Absol vs. Floatzel this time...let the battle begin!"

**000**

"Alright, let's get this over with", Floatzel said to herself. "Ice Beam!"

Floatzel shot a beam of ice at Absol, who instinctly dodged by jumping up. "Sonic Boom!"

Absol waved her horn and several booms went flying towards Floatzel. She smiled.

"Sonic Boom!" shouted Floatzel as she waved her tails, letting booms fire from her as well.

They all collided, making mulitple explosions happen.

"Surf!" Absol couldn't see through the smoke from the explosions and was hit by a wave of water. She popped back up as the water started to disppear.

"Psycho Cut!"

Absol waved her horn and a purple slash went towards Floatzel, who was just getting over the Surf. Floatzel got knocked into the wall, but she got back up.

"Water Pulse!" shouted Floatzel.

A ball of water formed into her palms and she fired it towards the disaster Pokemon. Absol tried to hit the Water Pulse with her horn and when she did, it burst and felt like a mini Surf attack.

Floatzel took the advantage and ran towards her, her left paw glowing. "Rock Smash!"

Absol shook herself dry as she stopped coughing from the water. She saw Floatzel running towards her and once she was close, she jumped over her.

"Razor Wind!" shouted Absol, swinging her horn.

A blade of wind was fired from her horn and it hit Floatzel very hard, landing a critical-hit, and slamming her into the wall once again. She fell away from the wall, unconscious.

"Floatzel's down! The Palkias win this battle!" shouted Raikou.

The Palkias cheered as Absol hopped back onto the bleachers.

"Nice one babe, you were great", said Houndoom, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks", said Absol before looking at Pancham. "Looks like I actually won."

Pancham just continued grumbling.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" asked Typhlosion.

"I'll go", said Manectric. "Just to get my turn over with and I can still be up here with...you know who."

Luxray gave him a death glare, making him whimper.

"Okay Manectric, you can go", said Typhlosion.

"Yeah...it'll be fun to watch you lose", said Mightyena.

Manectric growled.

**000**

**"I hate that bitch soooo much!" shouted Manectric.**

**000**

"Okay, who's gonna go this time?" asked Floatzel as she came back up rubbing her head.

Mienshao went next to her and kissed her, making her feel better. "You did great."

"Thanks...now who's going now?" asked Floatzel, once again.

"Um...Swablu, why don't you go?" asked Espeon.

"What?" asked Swablu. "Um...I'm not sure...but...okay..."

"Good."

"Alright, you know the drill", said Entei from the booth.

Manectric and Swablu both went into the field.

"Manectric vs. Swablu, huh?" asked Raikou. "This is gonna be a quick battle."

"Hey!" shouted Swablu.

"Begin!"

**000**

"Thunder!" shouted Manectric, sending a thunderbolt down upon her.

"Ah! Cotton Guard!" shouted Swablu as a cloud of cotton surrounded her.

The electric move bounced off of the cotton and started hitting the sidelines, making the others dodge.

Swablu's Cotton Guard went down and Manectric quickly used Thundershock on her, effectively electrocuting her and knocking her out.

"The battle took longer than I expected", said Raikou. "Palkias win the fourth battle. It's 2 to 2, the team that wins five more battles win. Choose your next battlers."

**000**

Manectric climbed back onto the bleachers. "Ha! I you said I'd lose", he laughed at Mightyena.

"Alright, who's going now?" asked Typhlosion.

"I call next after the person who goes this time", said Arcanine.

"Okay...we have our player for after this round already then...who wants to go _this _round?" asked Tyranitar.

"Meh, I'll go", said Mightyena. "Just to get this prick to shut up."

Manectric growled at her.

"Okay then", said Tyranitar.

**000**

"Okay...that was a bad idea..." said Espeon.

"Okay, you're not choosing anymore", said Carracosta annoyed. "The last two you've chosen have lost. Piloswine, you're going next."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't been doing anything for the challenges", said Carracosta. "Now go!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh", said Piloswine.

**000**

**"If we lose, Carracosta's outta here", said Espeon. "I don't care if he's bipolar or not, no one tells me what to do."**

**000**

"Alright, prepare the battlers!"

Mightyena and Piloswine went to the field.

"Okay...begin!"

**000**

"Bite!" shouted Mightyena as she ran towards him. She bit his bad, which he really didn't feel because of all of his hair.

"Ice Shard!" shouted Piloswine.

Shards of ice flew towards Mightyena, urging her to dodge. She moved out of the way and turned back towards him. "Shadow Ball!"

Piloswine stepped to the side and the ball missed, hitting the wall. "Earthquake!"

Piloswine jumped up and came back down hard, cause the entire ground to shake. Mightyena fell over, but got back up rather quickly.

"Fire Fang!" shouted Mightyena, running towards him, teeth blazing.

"Ice Bram", said Piloswine, blasting her with an Ice Beam. The Ice Beam hit, freezing her.

"Bulldoze!" shouted Piloswine, running towards Mightyena at high speeds. He crashed against her, breaking her out of the ice as well as knocking her out.

"Mightyena's down! Piloswine...wins?!" shouted Raikou.

"I actually won something?!" asked Piloswine. "Hooray!"

"Alright, now...these next five battles are gonna be double battles, so choose your battlers!"

Luxray helped Mightyena up as she looked down sadly.

"I knew one of you girls would lose, but I didn't think the girl-boy would", said Pancham, making Mightyena more depressed.

Luxray used Thunderbolt on Pancham, knocking him out.

"Haha", laughed Dusclops.

"Serves ya right", said Honchkrow.

"Okay, Arcanine, you said that you're going, and..." started Tyranitar.

"I'll go", said Ninetales.

"Ninetales, I know that you want to go with him, but having two fire-types won't be that good", explained Typhlosion. "Fraxure, why don't you go?"

Fraxure shrugged his shoulders.

**000**

"Okay...who's going now?" asked Mienshao.

"Um...Drilbur and Gulpin", said Carracosta.

"Sure...I'm with the fat guy", said Drilbur.

"I'm not fat, I'm chubby", said Gulpin, waving his arms.

"Whatever", said Drilbur.

"Okay, you know the drill! Send 'em out!" shouted Entei.

"Okay...this battle is gonna be over quickly", said Raikou. "Begin!"

**000**

"Stockpile", said Gulpin, sucking in air.

"Dig!" shouted Drilbur, burrowing underground.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Arcanine, firing a blast of fire at Gulpin. Gulpin opened his big mouth and swallowed the attack, taking no damage.

"What the-" said Arcanine.

"Dragon Pulse!" shouted Fraxure, firing a ball at Gulpin. He did the same thing and swallowed the attack, taking no damage.

The ground started rumbling and Fraxure and Arcanine nodded and jumped out of the way as Drilbur resurfaced.

"Fire Blast!" shouted Arcanine as he shot a star-shaped flame towards Drilbur. Drilbur jumped back into his hole.

"Eartquake!" shouted Fraxure, stomping on the ground. The ground shook violently, damaging both Arcanine and Gulpin.

Arcanine was badly shaken, but he was still standing. Somehow, Gulpin was still standing as well. Drilbur, however, despite being a ground-type, felt the full force of the attack and didn't come out his hole. Gulpin was worried and decided to check on him inside the hole.

"Flamethower!" shouted Arcanine, blasting the hole Drilbur was in, making sure he fainted.

"Aahhh!" they heard as the Flamethrower exited the other end of the hole, carrying two Pokemon with it.

When the flames dimmed, both Drilbur and Gulpin fell to the gound, burnt and unconscious.

"The Palkias win! It's 4 to 3", said Raikou.

"What?!" shouted Espeon. "That was one battle! They get 1 point!"

"Nope, it was a double battle, so you get 2 points for winning this time', said Raikou. "Now no more talking! Choose your next battlers!"

**000**

"Okay...who's going now?" asked Typhlosion as Arcanine and Fraxure came back to the bleachers.

"I'll go this time", said Luxray.

"Me too", said Houndoom.

"Hey! I wanted to-" Ninetales started, but was cut off by Arcanine.

"It's okay babe, you can go next round", said Arcanine.

Ninetales sighed. "Okay..."

"Okay, so Luxray and Houndoom, you guys are up", said Tyranitar.

**000**

"Both of your choices failed, so I'm back in control", said Espeon.

"No!" shouted Carracosta. "Now...Blitzle and Mienshao are gonna go this time."

"Two electric-types?" asked Espeon.

"You're just acting stupid right now", said Mienshao. "I'm going against Tyranitar."

"He might be in this round. Even if he's not, I'm still here", said Carracosta.

"Okay..." said Floatzel.

"Send 'em out!"

Houndoom and Luxray went out from their side and Mienshao and Blitzle went from theirs.

"Houndoom and Luxray vs. Mienshao and Blitzle! Begin!"

**000**

"Thunderbolt!" shouted Luxray, sending a current towards them.

Blitzle moved out of the way, but the Thunderbolt still struck his horn because of his ability, Lightningrod. He started sweating and panting, and soon he started glowing.

He grew another horn, and his mohawk spread down his back. He gained more stripes and he got bulkier.

"Wow..." said Mienshao.

"Aw shit", cursed Zebstrika.

"Wow...another evolution!" shouted Raikou. "It's been a while since we had one. Contimue the battle!"

"Fuck..." said Houndoom as he saw Mienshao and Zebstrika smiling at them.

"Aura Sphere!" shouted Mienshao, firing at Houndoom.

He jumped away from the blast, while Luxray used Thunder on Mienshao. Mienshao was hit, but she stayed strong.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Houndoom, blasting the two of them.

Mienshao jumped out of the way, but Zebstrika was hit. He coughed and soot came out of his mouth.

"Flame Charge!" shouted Zebstrika, stomping his feet. He shot out engulfed in flames and charged at Luxray.

He was about to dodge, but he was too fast and he got hit.

"Hi Jump Kick!" shouted Mienshao as she jumped up. She went towards Houndoom, but he side-stepped it, making her crash to the ground, unconscious.

Zebstrika took his chance. "Thunder!" Because of his Lughtningrod ability, the energy he took from Luxray's move, amplified Thunder's power and successfully knocked them both out.

"The Dialgas win! It's now 4 to 5", said Raikou. "The Dialgas need to win this next battle to win, and the Palkias need to win two more."

"Choose your next battlers!"

**000**

"okay...Tyranitar and I are gonna go last, so lairon and Ninetales, you girls are up", said Typhlosion.

"Okay", said Lairon.

"Finally", said Ninetales.

"You're still probably gonna lose", said Pancham, earning at punch from Typhlosion.

**000**

"Okay, Helioptile and I are going this time, they're probably sending them out this time to give us a false sense of security", said Carracosta.

"...Um...do I have a say in this?" asked Helioptile.

"Nope, now let's go", said Carracosta as he carried Helioptile by his tail.

"Alright, onto the field!" said Raikou.

Carracosta, Helioptile, Lairon, and Ninetales went onto the field.

"Alight, this battle is g-"

"Shut up!" shouted Lairon.

"Begin", said Raikou, begrudgingly.

**000**

"Surf!" shouted Carracosta, sending a wave of water towards Ninetales and Lairon.

Both of them moved out of the way, but the wave still hit them, along with Helioptile.

"Discharge!" shouted Helioptile, electrocuting everyone around him, minus Carracosta, who dodged.

Ninetales and Lairon were already really weakened.

"Energy Ball!" shouted Ninetales, firing a ball at Carracosta, knocking him out in one hit.

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted Espeon to herself.

"Uh...C-Carracosta?" askeed Helioptile. "Crap, it's up to us Mr. Cornall."

"Metal Claw!" shouted Lairon, charging at Helioptile.

He dodged her and put his bottom feet against her stomach. "Thundershock!"

He electrocuted her, knocking her out, even though it didn't do much damage.

"Fire Blast!"

Helioptile turned towards the source of that call and was met by a star of fire. He was slammed against the wall, knocking him out.

"Okay...that's not what I expected but...the Palkias win this battle. 6 to 5", said Raikou. "The team that wins this final battle wins."

"Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Farfetch'd, and Vibrava! Report to the field!"

The four of them went to the field. Tyranitar and Typhlosion both sighed, as did farfetch'd and Vibrava.

"Ooh...this battle's gonna be interesting...begin!"

**000**

"Eruption!" shouted Typhlosion as fire erupted from her neck.

"NO!" shouted Tyranitar.

It was too late though. Both Farfetch'd and Vibrava saw the eruption and fire and started panting and chuckling evilly. They grinned at each other before flying backwards.

"Uh-oh", said Tyranitar. "Hyper Beam!"

He fired the powerful beam at the two of them, but they smiled and side-stepped it.

"EARTH POWER!" shouted Vibrava, as he stabbed one of his leg into to the ground.

Multiple eruptions surrounded Tyranitar and Typhlosion, and they immediately jumped out of the way.

Farfetch'd cocked his stalk and fired it, releasing water onto the field.

"Fire Blast!" shouted Typhlosion. She shot at the water, making steam rise on the battlefield.

Both Vibrava and Farfetch'd were back to back glaring through the steam.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Vibrava heard and was hit by Dragon Pulse. He was down, but he quickly got up thanks to Farfetch'd. Vibrava fired a DragonBreath at an approaching shadow, which fell overon contact.

Tyranitar saw Typhlosion get hit and helped her up. The steam started lifting and Tyranitar was met by a Close Combat by Farfetch'd.

Tyranitar was weakened, but he stood back up anyway.

"SHADOW CLAW!" shouted Vibrava, flying towards Typhlosion. He hit her and she fell over once again, only to be caught by Tyranitar.

"Thanks sweetie", she said as she stood back up.

"I have an idea", said Tyranitar as he started whispering in her ear. She gained a smile.

"EARTHQUAKE!" shouted Vibrava.

Farfetch'd flew up so he wouldn't feel anything and Tyranitar and Typhlosion both jumped in seperate directions.

"Now! Hyper Beam!"

"Flamethrower!"

Both attacks merged together and went towards the deadly duo. Farfetch'd jumped out of the way, allowing the beam to hit Vibrava, slamming him against the wall.

"VIBRAVA!" shouted Drilbur from the sidelines.

Vibrava has his eyes closed and Tyranitar and Typhlosion thought they did him in. Suddenly, though, Vibrava started glowing.

"No way..." said Typhlosion.

"He's evolving!" said Drilbur.

"Two in one day! This is gonna be good for ratings!" said Raikou happily.

Vibrava's wings grew longer and his body got leaner. His legs and tail got longer and his eyes and antennae changed. His color also changed from pale yellow to green.

The glowing stopped and a Flygon stood where Vibrava once was.

"Let's party", he said darkly.

"Shit", said Tyranitar.

"Let the battle continue!" said Entei.

"HYPER BEAM!" shouted Flygon, firing a beam at the two of them. They both dodged and were soon sprayed with water by Farfetch'd's stalk.

They both were exhausted, and so were Farfetch'd and Flygon, despite the fact that he evolved.

"Rock Slide!"

"Eruption!"

Falling stones fell onto Flygon and Farfetch'd who were a little too tired to fly away. They emerged from the rocks growling before getting hit by flaming rocks, courtesy of Eruption.

The rocks all fell over, revealing that both of them were unconscious.

"Farfetch'd and Flygon...lose? What the-" said Raikou. "Oh well, the Palkias win again!"

The Palkias cheered as Tyranitar fell over, with Typhlosion doing the same on top of him.

"We did it", said Tyranitar panting.

Typhlosion climbed on his chest and wrapped her paws around his neck. "Yeah...that was hard..." she said laying her head on his chest.

The Dialgas all hopped down in order to get the rocks off of Farfetch'd and Flygon.

"Ugh..." groaned Farfetch'd, rubbing his head.

"My head", said Flygon.

"You guys were awesome", said Floatzel.

"Yeah...I can't believe you evolved man", said Drilbur.

"I can't either", said Flygon, laughing.

"I understand you evolving but Zebstrika...how'd you evolve?" asked Vanillite.

"I was already close to evolving. If someone used another Electric-type move on me, I was going to evolve anyway because I had Lightningrod", explained Zebstrika.

"But...what about all those times we were electrocuted?" asked Gulpin.

"They weren't that powerful, someone had to use an actual move", said Zebstrika.

"Um...sorry to disrupt story time...but it's about time for elimination", said Raikou.

**000**

**"Carracosta", said Espeon.**

**000**

**"Carracosta", said Drilbur.**

**000**

**"Carracosta", said Piloswine.**

**000**

**"Carracosta!" said Gulpin. "He got beat by a girl!"**

**000**

"Alright, you know the drill", said Raikou. "Zebstrika...Flygon...Drilbur...Espeon...Farfetch' d...Helioptile...Floatzel...Gulpin...Mienshao...Va nillite...and Piloswine."

"Swablu...Carracosta...you two are at the bottom", said Raikou. "Swablu, you got knocked out after using a good defesive move. Carracosta, you went bipolar and lost to girls you had an advantage over. That's why the person leaving is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Carracosta!"

"Okay..I understand, good luck guys", said Carracosta cheerily as he went towards the slingshot.

"Wow...he's happy", said Flygon.

"He's leaving this hell hole, who wouldn't be happy?" asked espeon.

**000**

Carracosta got into the slingshot and waited for Entei and Raikou.

"About damn time", he said.

"Oh Arceus, he's annoying like this", said Raikou. "Get him outta here."

Entei pulled the lever, launching him away.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow...more screams", said Raikou. "This game's heatin' up."

**000**

**Two evolutions in one chapter! Who knows what havoc will happen with Flygon! Alot of the battles were short...others were just plain weird. Luxray and Mightyena are gonna have a talk...I wonder what they'll say. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time on Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Some items are better than others, you know for sure when it takes hard work.**


	26. Episode 26: Distorted Discoveries

**Come on, let's go!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

"Well, it's great that you evolved Zebstrika", said Piloswine. "Now you're twice as powerful."

"Yeah...I'm happy about it, but...I wanted to be with Ponyta as a Blitzle until we both evolved together", explained Zebstrika, looking down.

"Gee, that's really romantic", said Vanillite.

"Yeah", Gulpin agreed.

"Thanks, but since she's eliminated, it probably won't mean anything", said Zebstrika, depressed.

"Dude...Ponyta will love you no matter what", said Helioptile.

"You think so?" asked Zebstrika.

"We know so. Right Mr. Cornall?" asked Helioptile, looking at his hand.

"Um...thanks guys", said Zebstrika.

"No problem buddy, plus...now that you're stronger, you'll have a better chance of winning now", said Vanillite.

"I guess you're right", said Zebstrika.

"Good, now let's just keep on survivin'", said Piloswine.

**000**

"Wow...we went from six members ", started Mienshao. "Down to three."

"Well, that's not our fault", said Espeon. "Zebstrika went crazy, Ponyta followed his choice, and Carracosta went angry douche."

"Well...now we're a girl's only alliance now", said Espeon.

"Mmm...I'm okay with that", said Floatzel, twirling a finger on Mienshao's chest.

"Yeah...I guess it's okay", said Espeon. "I guess since we're getting close to the merge we can start targeting the others."

"Yeah...I guess it would be appropriate at this time", said Mienshao.

"Great, so I'm thinking either Drilbur, Flygon, or Swablu right now", said Espeon. "They've been playing it safe, so we've gotta make sure that they get out."

"Isn'tit a good thing if they've been playing it safe?" asked Floatzel.

"Good for _them_, not for us", explained Espeon.

"Okay, so who do we get rid of first?" asked Mienshao.

"The one who's been annoying me to an extent...Drilbur", said Espeon.

**000**

**"Once I get that annoying prick out of the way, getting the other two will be easy", said Espeon.**

**000**

Luxray and Mightyena were by the beach, both laying down in the sand.

"Okay, Mightyena...we have to talk", said Luxray.

"About Manectric?" asked Mightyena.

"Yes and also about...us", said Luxray.

Mightyena was shocked. "W-what do you mean?"

Luxray sighed. "It's not you or me, it's Manectric", he explained. "Everytime I wake up, he's pressed against me in my bed and he keeps trying to get closer to me. I'm able to ignore it for a while, but when you two start arguing about me, I get major headaches."

Mightyena was listening, on the verge of tears, scared about what he was gonna say.

"Mightyena, I love you a lot", said Luxray. "But, I don't think we should be together right now."

Mightyena started to cry. "Y-you're breaking up w-with me?"

Luxray went to her side and hugged her. She sat up and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"No...I'm not breaking up with you", said Luxray as Mightyena looked at him, confused.

"Then what are you talking about?" asked Mightyena, tears still flowing down her face.

"I'm saying that we're taking a break", said Luxray. "We're gonna get back together once Manectric is eliminated again. Okay?"

Mightyena sniffed and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

Luxray kissed her one last time, put his paws around her waist, and Mightyena kissed back. They broke the kiss and Luxray licked Mightyena's tears away.

"Come on", he said, walking back to the cabins.

**000**

***Luxray was banging his head on the confessional door.* "I fucking hate this! I had to pactically break up with the love of my life because of a stupid obsessive gay wolf! I need to get him outta here."**

**000**

**"Manectric...I am literally gonna kill you", threatened Mightyena with a growl. "I can't believe we're on a break now...and the only way for me and Luxray to be together again is to get out Manectric. I may have another way though. A painful, bloody, grislier way."**

**000**

When they returned back to the cabins, they saw that everyone was outside hanging out. Luxray stopped by the guys as Mightyena, who was sadly looking down, headed towards the gils, who immediately glared at Luxray.

"Sheesh, what happened?" asked Drilbur.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know", said Luxray as he entered the cabin.

"Don't wanna kn-" started Arcanine. "Fuck, please tell me he didn't-"

"LUXRAY!" shouted the girls.

"He did", said Houndoom.

"What?" asked Wooper.

"He broke up with Mightyena", explained Arcanine.

Manectric perked up at hearing this. He was about to enter the cabin, but some of the girls had already gone inside.

"I have a feeling that we won't be seeing him for a while", said Flygon.

"I second that", said Honchkrow.

"Yep", said Tyranitar.

**000**

On the inside Luxray was lying on his bed staring at the top bunk as the girls came in. They all glared at him, which he sighed at.

"Where do you get off making Mightyena cry?" asked Floatzel.

"You're supposed to be the nice guy", said Typhlosion.

"Hey! I am a nice guy", said Luxray. '"It's not my fault! Blame Manectric, he's the reason that Mightyena and I are on a break now."

"Him liking you doesn't have anything to do with you and Mightyena, that was your decision. You could've just dealt with it", said Ninetales.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how would you like it if someone tried to stand in the way of your relationship with someone. Everyday you get the same treatment, unwanted kisses, unwanted touching, unwanted everything from that person."

The girls looked at each other.

"Now, here's the big question', said Luxary. "Would you rather deal with that person everyday and have them interrupt your great relationshp, or would you put your realtionship on hold until the person is gone?"

The girls started laughing nervously and went out of the cabin, leaving Luxray alone.

**000**

"Okay...that kinda scared me", said Absol as she and the other girls left the cabin.

The guys shrugged their shoulders. Dusclops, who was sitting behind the cabins, was listening inetently.

"This is gonna be very interesting ", said Dusclops.

A bullhorn rang out.

"We're already up!" shouted Lairon.

"We know, now get your butts to the middle of camp", said Raikou.

Everyone started movig towards the center of camp as Luxray and Mightyena exited the cabins, following them.

"Okay, let's g-" Drilbur stopped and saw that Flygon's eyes were blood red and he had the spots on his wings. He looked and saw that Farfetch'd was in his kill mode, too.

He gulped and saw Flygon glare at him devilishly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" scream Drilbur, running towards the others.

Farfetch'd and Flygon smiled at each other before flying after him.

**000**

The others were still walking towards the centr of camp when they saw Drilbur run past them and trip on a rock.

"Hahaha!" laughed Pancham.

"It's not funny!" shouted Drilbur, getting up. He turned around and saw Farfetch'd and Flygon flying towards them all.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed. He quickly burrowed underground and drilled away from the area.

"What's with him?" asked Manectric.

Wooper felt a gust of wing behind him and turned around. He saw Flygon and Farfetch'd glaring at him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed, jumping down Drilbur's hole.

"What the hell?" asked Arcanine, turning around. His eyes widened as he saw Flygon and Farfetch'd grinning evilly at them all and slowly getting closer. "Uh, g-guys..."

Everyone was looking at Drilbur's hole and wondering why he and Wooper ran off. Soon enough, they saw Arcanine running away as well.

"Why is everyone-" started Tyranitar before seeing Farfetch'd and Flygon. "Shit!"

Everyone turned around and looked at each other before running away, earning evil laughs from the two of them.

**000**

"Wow, this time we're early", said Raikou.

Drilbur and Wooper popped from the ground, panting. Arcanine ran up afterwards.

"Okay, that's three of them", said Raikou.

"Yes, the mud fish, the tiger mutt, and the douchebag", said Entei.

Soon enough, everyone else arrived as well. Everyone was out of breath from running.

"I see our scare tactic worked", said Raikou.

"Screw you!" shouted Typhlosion as Farfetch'd and Flygon flew from the bushes. Before they approached everyone, they both hit the ground hard.

"What the fuck?" asked Lairon.

Out of the bushes came Xatu, who's eyes stopped glowing blue.

"What the-okay, he's really creeping me out now", said Zebstrika. He turned to the side and saw Xatu right beside him. He jumped at that.

"Okay, now that you're all here, we can explain today's challenge", said Raikou.

"It doesn't involve explosions does it?" asked Gulpin.

"Maybe", said Raikou. "Now, today's challenge is a scavenger hunt."

"For what?" asked Mightyena.

"Orbs", said Raikou. "The Adamant and Lustrous Orbs to be precise. The Dialgas get the Adamant Orb and the Palkias get the Lustrous Orb."

"Okay, where are they?" asked Swablu.

"In this-" said Raikou as the ground started splitting up. A ovular crack appeared in the middle of them all. The crack glowed blue, purple, and black and the portal settled down.

"W-what is this?" asked Wooper.

"The Distortion World", said Raikou. "We've hidden the orbs inside and you all have grab them and get out. The first team back wins."

"Wait, isn't the Distortion World like...trippy and everything", said Honchkrow.

"Yes, yes it is, now no more questions, just go. The challenge starts now", said Raikou as he and Entei left.

"Okay...so, who's going first?" asked Gulpin.

Everyone smiled at him.

**000**

**"Rule number one when jumping off or into something. NEVER ask who's going first", said Vanillite.**

**000**

Lairon pushed him into the portal.

"AAAHHHHH!" Gulpin screamed.

There was a thud and everyone gave Lairon a look.

"Oh you know you all were thinking the same thing", she said Lairon.

They all followed Gulpin down and started jumping down one after another. As everyone passed her, she saw Fraxure give a toothy grin before he jumped in. Lairon gulped before jumping after them.

**000**

Once Lairon went inside, everyone took a look around.

"This place is really weird", said Wooper.

"I agree, but we have a challnge to do", said Typhlosion. "Let's go."

The Palkias went to the right and the Dialgas went to the left.

**000**

"Okay...let's split up-" started Tyranitar

"You want us to split up?" asked Dusclops. "While we're in a distorted world where we could said

"I see your point", said Tyranitar. "But if we split up, we'll cover more ground and get done easily."

"Fine, but if one of us ends up getting hurt, don't be shocked at who's leaving", said dusclops, making Tyranitar sigh as the others split up and went in seperate directions.

**000**

**"I'm trying my best!" shouted Tyranitar. "I haven't been doing anything that special and I'm not even the reason my team wins...I guess it would be better if I was voted off."**

**"No!" said Typhlosion. "It's been your ideas that have been helping us win."**

**"All I've been saying is that we should split up", said Tyranitar.**

**"Yeah, and that's an idea", said Typhlosion. **

**"I guess..." said Tyranitar.**

**000**

"Okay, where do we go now?" askd Vanillite.

"I don't know", said Espeon. "Let's just split up."

"Why? We always do that and we always lose", said Helioptile.

"Don't complain", said Espeon. "Just do it."

"Fine, we'll split up", said Drilbur. "Come on."

**000**

Luxray was with Mightyena and Manectric searching in the crazy world.

"Man this place is weird", said Mightyena.

"You can say that again", said Luxray. Luxray suddenly felt himself being lifted. "What the hell?"

He looked down and saw that he, Manectric, and Mightyena were moving on a huge platform.

"These things move?" asked Manectric.

"It looks like it", said Mightyena, lifting a paw as the platform continued moving.

Luxray was staying silent as the platform continued moving. Manectric saw this and smiled seductively. Mightyena saw this and growled before stopping, looking down sadly.

Manectric chuckled and walked beside Luxray, rubbing his fur against him. Luxray growled furiously, making him back up and almost fall off of the still moving platform.

Soon enough, the platform stopped and they all got off, with Mightyena smiling and Manectric glaring at her.

**000**

**"Why is Luxray playing so hard to get?!" shouted Manectric. **

**"First, she breaks up with him. Then when I'm gone they get back together..." he growled. "I come back and **_**he**_** breaks up with **_**her**_**. This is supposed the time when he starts to fall for me and he and I-"**

**000**

"So far I'm loving this place", said Drilbur, who was walking on the floating path on the wall.

Flygon and Swablu were following him.

"You know Drilbur, that is pretty dangerous", said Flygon.

"Flygon, this world is screwed up", said Drilbur, who was now walking on an upside-down platform. "This is fine."

Drilbur continued walking forward, but once he walked towards another platfrom, which was right side up, he fell down, missing it. He began falling into the distorted abyss.

Flygon took a deep breath and he gained five dots on his wings. An old man's voice was soon heard. "Aw, you young whipper-snappers never listen. Once you hurt yourself you always want help from the same person who told you it was bad."

"Flygon!" shouted Swablu.

Flygon took another deep breath and looked around quickly. "What's happening?" he asked before looking down. He saw Drilbur falling and his eyes widened. "Crap!"

He quickly flew down and grabbed Drilbur, putting him on his back as he fell before flying back up.

"I told ya it was dangerous", said Flygon, landing on a slab.

"I'm sorry", said Drilbur, who was clutching onto his neck in fright.

Swablu giggled at that. Those two really were the best of friends.

"Whoa!" shouted Flygon as the slab started moving. He started flying again as the platform floated over to a higher level.

**000**

Dusclops was with Pancham, Houndoom, and Absol.

"Great, we're stuck with the lazy-ass and the sexist", said Houndoom angrily as they all stepped on a platform. The platform started moving forward.

"I am not a sexist!" shouted Pancham. "I just thought that they would be weak in that type of challenge and I was wrong."

"Whatever", said Absol.

Dusclops still had his bored expression on the outside, but he was smiling deviously on the inside.

**000**

**"Ahh...I'm with the couple that I'm about to destroy..." said Dusclops. "This is gonna be fun."**

**000**

As the platform stopped moving, Houndoom and Pancham hopped of and continued searching for their team's orb.

Dusclops and Absol were behind them and Absol was steadily keeping up.

"Um...Absol, i have something to tell you", said Dusclops.

Absol stopped and sighed before turning around. "What?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna tell you this but...Houndoom is..."

Absol raised a brow. "Houndoom is what?"

"He's the same one who raped you years ago", finished Dusclops.

Absol stood there, wide-eyed. "What? Y-You're lying."

"Am I?" he said. "Tell me this, why was he trying so hard to get you to like him at first?"

Absol hadn't thought about that. Absol shook the thought away. "No...h-he's not the same one, they have different personalities."

"People can fake", said Dusclops, shoulders before he continued following Houndoom and Pancham.

Absol started thinking for a while and soon enough, she started to cry.

**000**

**"I can't believe this, this entire time...he's been lying to me..." said Absol. "He was the same one that raped me..."**

**"I'm going to get him!" she shouted.**

**000**

**"Wow, girls are so stupid", said Dusclops.**

**000**

Absol caught up with them all pounced on Houndoom as Pancham and Dusclops chuckled and kept going.

"What are you doing?" asked Houndoom, confused.

Absol growled at him angrily.

"What?!" he asked, confused.

"You liar", she growled.

"What did I lie about?" he asked.

"Everything!" she shouted. "You're the exact same Houndoom that raped me before."

"What the-I thought you were done with that!" shouted Houndoom. "Plus, I didn't even know where you were years ago! How am I the same one?"

"Because, you were trying your hardest to know me, youe were 'smooth-talking' me until I fell for you, and you keep trying to get me to forget about the worse thing that happened to me!"

Houndoom pushed her off of him. "Where the hell is this coming from?!"

"Dusclops told me everything!" shouted Absol angrily.

"About what?" asked Houndoom.

"How you were the same Houndoom that raped me years ago and that you were lying to me to get me to fall in love with you!"

"WHAT?! shouted Houndoom, full of rage. "DUSCLOPS!"

Houndoom ran towards the ghost, with Absol chasing him. She tackled him down.

"He's lying!" he shouted.

"No, you've been lying to me this entire time!" shouted Absol.

"How can you believe that lazy ass ghost to your own boyfriend?!" shouted Houndoom.

"What boyfriend?" asked Absol angrily, making Houndoom look at her wide-eyed.

"Don't tell me-"

"We're over", said Absol. "And we're never getting back together, you lying prick!"

Absol climbed off of him and walked off, making Houndoom growl angrily.

**000**

**"I am gonna kill that ghost!" shouted Houndoom. "I didn't even evolve until SIX years ago, I was still a Houndour! I couldn't have raped her. I was a crook, not a sexual deviant!"**

**"I have to win Absol back, but how?"**

**000**

"This is really trippy", said Gulpin as he and his friends rode on a floating platform.

"You said it", said Vanillite as the platform stopped. "Now where is that Adamant Orb?" he asked as he and the others stepped off of the platform.

As they all continued walking on the platform, Gulpin, Helioptile, Zebstrika, and Piloswine soon found themselves walking sideways.

"What the hell?" asked Zebstrika, shocked.

"This is cool", said Gulpin as he walked to the side of the wall and onto the upside down platform floating above them.

"Gulpin, I don't think that is a good idea", said Piloswine.

"Oh you worry too much", said Gulpin as he kept waddling towards the edge. When he made it, he felt onto the bottom platform with a slam, making everyone flinch.

"Friendship always wins", said Gulpin groggily.

"Okay..." said Vanillite. "Come on guys."

They all continued walking forward, with Zebstrika grabbing an unconscious Gulpin in the process. They all continued walking and soon they all fell to a bottom platform except Vanillite.

"I hate my life..." groaned Piloswine, who was on top of Gulpin, Zebstrika, and Helioptile.

"I hate the fact that you're still on our backs", said Helioptile.

Vanillite floated down towards them as Piloswine got off of the other three. "You guys okay?"

They all got up and shook themselves.

"Yeah, except that I have hair in my mouth now", said Gulpin, who had woken up.

Helioptile was looking around in a panic. "Where's Mr. Cornall?!" he shouted.

"Oh crap", said Gulpin.

Helioptile started looking around like a mad man, trying to find his friend. He ran towards the edge of the platform and jumped off, making the others run towards him in worry. That feeling left after they saw him on a platform moving up and far.

He was twitching and rocking a rock back and forth while humming rock-a-bye baby like a mad man.

"He's officially lost his mind", said Vanillite.

"Yeah...we need to find Mr. Cornall", said Gulpin.

"Challenge first!" said Piloswine.

"Fine", said Gulpin.

**000**

Wooper was hopping across a chain of floating platforms. "Come on Xatu! We have to find the orb!"

Xatu was floating behind him with his same blank expression.

"Say Xatu, why don't you just-"

Xknew what he was about to say and his eyes immediately glowed blue.

"Okay never mind!" shouted Wooper in fright.

Xatu's eyes returned to normal. "Wooper, I suggest that you stop hopping on those platforms. I sense danger."

"Oh..." said Wooper as he stopped. "So what do I do now?"

Xatu sighed. "I guess you can hop onto my back."

Wooper hesitated at first, but he got on Xatu's back eventually. The totem bird started floating forward and soon they reached another level.

Wooper climbed off of his back and started searching the huge platform. He searched in each crevice and under each rock and came up with nothing.

"Great...nothing", said Wooper unenthusiastically before running back to Xatu. "Come on."

Xatu turned around and Wooper hopped onto his back before he floated off again. As they did, a serpentine creature's shadow was seen, unnoticed.

**000**

Mienshao, Floatzel, Farfetch'd, and Espeon were searching together, much to the dismay of the girls.

"Okay, we need to make this challeng easy, so I'll just teleport the orb to us", said Espeon, her gem glowing.

A poof appeared and nothing came.

"What the-"

"I don't think your Psychic-moves will work in here", said Farfetch'd.

"Great...now we actually have to search", said Floatzel.

"No worries girls, you have a sergeant here!" said Farfetch'd saluting with his wing.

Twisting the green top of his stalk, it converted into a object detector.

"Wow, I've really got to get one of those", said Mienshao.

"One of the good things about being a Farfetch'd", said Farfetch'd as he started walking with the detector.

They all started walking and continued searching for the orbs, but they still came up short.

"Nice job Farfetch'd", said Espeon.

"Hey, it's not my fault, this thing usually always works", said Farfetch'd, taking a look at it.

"Well, you're wrond, let's just wait until the others find it..." said Espeon.

"Espeon...do you even remember who we have on our team?" asked Floatzel.

"Yep, we're doomed", said Espeon, laying down.

**000**

Fraxure, Lairon, and Honchkrow were hopping on different floating platforms until they settled on a high level.

"Alright, spread out", said Lairon.

Fraxure gave her the same glare from the beginning, making her shudder in fright. They started searching the area. Honchkrow, searching another platform, and Lairon and Fraxure tossing another one around.

Fraxure was searching while also thinking of a devious plan to get back at Lairon for what she did to Gulpin. He decided that every time she did something wrong, he would 'torture' her with normal actions.

Fraxure was heading over to the cracks to see if anything was near or inside and ended up walking on the walls. He smiled when he saw Lairon looking along a stone. He walked along the wall and then jumped down towards her. She heard something and turned around quickly, making Fraxure jump behind a nearby rock.

Lairon gulped and went back to looking as Fraxure snuck behind her. He quickly slid beside her, shocking her as he started scratching her underside again. Lairon groaned and hissed as Fraxure continued scratching her underside.

"You...b-bastard!" she hissed out as she started stomping her back right leg. "S-STOP!"

Fraxure grinned devilishly and he continued. Lairon suddenly started moaning, making Fraxure stop and making the two of them stare at each other with shocked expressions. They jumped away from each other, both of them blushing in agitation.

"I told you to stop!" she shouted, blushing like mad.

Fraxure growled before turning away, blushing madly as well.

Fraxure saw something start shining in a hole and went over to it. He peered inside the hole and saw a shiny pearl-like orb inside.

He picked it up and Lairon came towards him.

"Well...it looks like the two of you found the orb together", said Honchkrow, whom they didn't notice was staring at them.

The two of them quickly seperated.

"Well...we found ours", he continued. "Let's go find the rest of the team so we can win again."

As the three of them left, the same serpentine creature's red eyes were seen as it followed them.

**000**

Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Arcanine, and Ninetales were sitting near the beginning where Espeon, Farfetch'd, Mienshao, and Floatzel were as well.

"I'm exhausted", said Tyranitar. "We searched seven levels in this crazy ass world and we still haven't found the orb."

"Maybe the others will find it", said Ninetales, who was laying down.

Just as she said that, their team, as well as the Dialgas ran towards them.

"Did you find anything?" asked Espeon and Typhlosion simultaneously.

"I don't know about them, but we have ours", said Wooper, pointing at Fraxue with his tail.

Espeon growled. "Did you find it?"

"N-no", said Gulpin.

Espeon groaned angrily when everyone hearing crazy laughter. They turned around and saw Helioptile on another moving platform, this time rocking a diamond-like sphere.

"Helioptile!" shouted Espeon as the platform landed in front of everyone.

"H-hi everyone...have you met my new friend Jefferson Jefferson?" he asked crazily blinking one eye at a time.

"That's not a friend, that's the orb!" said Drilbur.

"Give it to me!" demanded Espeon.

"One...that's what she said...and two...NO!" he shouted.

Espeon growled and was about to yank it away, but his irises turned green. "I SAID NO!" he shouted, shooting electricity everywhere.

Everyone ducked and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Okay...let's not take the orb away from him", Mienshao. "Just come on Helioptile and bring...Jefferson Jefferson."

"I'm shocked that the Palkias hadn't left yet", said Gulpin.

"Hm...oh right!" shouted Typhlosion. Both teams looked at each other before running towards the portal, only for a tail to land in the way.

The serpentine creature was blocking the way.

"I-Is that G-Giratina?" asked Vanillite, frightened.

"Yes, of course I'm Giratina, now whatare you all doing in my world?" the ghost drake asked angrily.

"Raikou and Entei sent us in here for a challenge", explained Honchkrow.

"Raikou and Entei?" asked Giratina. "Oh yeah...I guess Arceus and I forgot about the shows we told the other legends to do so they would stop bothering us."

"Wait...you and Arceus are the ones who made this do this crap to us?" asked Espeon.

"Well...we've had our own experinces with this shit, but that doesn't matter! Just get outta here and tell the two idiots that if they send anyone here again, I'll beat the shit out of them", explained Giratina.

"Hey, can you just do that now to Entei?" asked Drilbur.

"Nope", said Giratina.

"Oh well, let's just go", said Mienshao.

"His tail is still in the way!" shouted Piloswine.

While the others talked, Helioptile took a glance at Giratina and looked on top of his head. "MR. CORNALL!"

Helioptile threw the orb towards Espeon and he started quickly climbing the Ghost Pokemon's body and jumped onto his head.

Giratina tried to get the lizard off of him and eventually he moved his tail out of the way. Everyone was focusing on Giratina and Helioptile...except for Vanillite.

"Guys, come on!" shouted Vanillite. The Dialgas saw the clear portal and ran towards it, leaving the Palkias confused, but soon they started running too.

Giratina shook Helioptile off and he flew into the portal, with his teammates following him, along with the Palkias.

**000**

Outside, Raikou and Entei were waiting by the portal as the Dialgas came out of the portal first.

"The Dialgas win!"

The Dialgas cheered as the Palkias came out with angry faces.

"Palkias, you lose. Looks like someone's gonna be leavin' tonight", said Raikou.

"Yeah...by the way, giratina said that if send anyone back to his world again that he'd kick your asses", said Pancham.

"Oh..." said Raikou as the two of them saw Giratina glaring at them through the portal. "Okay, the elimination's in an hour."

**000**

Absol was in the cabins with the other girls.

"Wait...our Houndoom is the same one that raped you years ago?" asked Typhlosion.

"Yeah...he's been lying to me this entire time, he just wanted me to actually like him without knowing who he truly was", explained Absol.

"Well, we can't vote him off because of the boyfriend rule", said Mightyena.

"Technically, we're not dating anymore, so...he's basically vulnerable', said Absol.

The girls all grinned.

"ALRIGHT! HOUR'S UP! TIME FOR ELIMINATION!"

**000**

**"By now all of the girls should be voting for Houndoom", said Dusclops. "And to make it easier, I'm gonna change the votes."**

**"And...so Xatu won't mess up my plan, I hypnotized him, just for this occasion."**

**000**

**Xatu stares at the camera.**

**000**

**"Houndoom", said Ninetales.**

**000**

**"Houndoom", said Absol.**

**000**

**"Dusclops", said Luxray. "Not cool man."**

**000**

**"Dusclops is a douche", said Arcanine.**

**000**

**"Dusclops is mean, Houndoom isn't the same one", said Wooper.**

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone got a poffin except for Dusclops and Houndoom.

"The last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dusclops. Houndoom, you're out."

"WHAT?!" all of the guys shouted.

"Bye, bye, liar", said Absol.

"I didn't lie!" shouted Houndoom before growling at Dusclops.

"I didn't do anything", said Dusclops.

"Houndoom, it's time to go", said Raikou.

Houndoom sighed before going to the slingshot.

**000**

Once he was there, Entei pulled the lever, launching him.

"Ahh...so much drama and tension...this is getting better and better", said Raikou. "Let's go."

**000**

**"Well...part one of my plan worked, now I have to be on my guard because of the other guys", said Dusclops. "Now all I have to do is get out Absol and keep moving down my target list."**

**000**

**Finished! It took me a while because I've been working on deviantart a lot, but that's beside the point! Two break-ups in one day? DAMN! Helioptile acting like nutjob? CRAZY! Dusclops? DOUCHEBAG! Houndoom's gone, which isn't even right, but oh well, that's how you play the game. Fraxure and Lairon...that was very awkward. Anyways, I hope enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time on Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Two heads are better than one.**


	27. Episode 27: Cuff Luck

**Let's get this over with.**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Following Houndoom's elimination, the guys from the Palkias were developing a plan of sorts.

"I can't believe this crap", said Arcanine.

"I know, Houndoom didn't even do anything", said Luxray.

"The next chance we get, we're eliminating Dusclops", said Wooper.

"I agree with that", said Honchkrow. "He's lazy anyways, so getting rid of him will be an extremely good thing."

**"**Right", said Luxray. "Which is why I don't get how he would be able to convince Absol."

"Maybe he just said the corny thing, I may be whatever, but I wouldn't lie", said Manectric.

"Yeah...girls always fall for that crap", said Honchkroe.

'Well, the next time we lose, we all agree. We're getting rid of Dusclops", said Tyranitar.

"And you know, I just thought of something", said Wooper.

"What?"

"If Dusclops was always plnning this...Xatu, why haven't you said anything?"

"...I figured that you would know he was up to something when he actually started helping", said Xatu.

"How are we supposed to know what he's planning?" asked Pancham. "We're not Psychic like you."

"This is a tip - First impressions are everything. When you first meet someone, that shows their actually personality. If it changes all of a sudden, you know something's wrong."

"Oh..." said Manectric.

"Well, thanks for that tip", said Honchkrow.

**000**

Outside the cabin, Dusclops was listening to the entire conversation.

"Well...I guess I won't be leaving any time soon", said Dusclops.

**000**

**"It's simple", said Dusclops. "They'll always try to get me out, but I'll just keep hypnotizing Xatu and changing the votes."**

**"It's easy when you think about it."**

**000**

"This is going good so far", said Vanillite. "We actually won for a change."

"Yeah...let's hope that it stays that way", said Zebstrika.

"It probably won't, but we can still try", said Gulpin.

"Don't be like that Gulpin", said Piloswine.

'We've lost more people than the other team!" said Gulpin. "It's obvious that we're probably gonna lose."

"Can't argue with that logic", said Helioptile.

"Yes we can", said Vanillite. "We need to try hard and do our best to win this."

"Okay, what do you suppose we do?" asked Zebstrika.

"I...don't know", said Vanillite.

Everyone sighed simultaneously.

**000**

"Alright...it's down to three of us", sais Espeon.

"I know...this sucks", said Floatzel, folding her arms.

"I know", sad Espeon. "But...we can still make it far and get rid of other people."

"Uh...there's only three of us, I don't think we'll do much", said Mienshao.

"I'm a Psychic-type, remember?" asked Espeon, raising a brow. "I can just change the votes."

"Oh right...I forgot about that", said Mienshao.

"Yeah...let's just hope that we do this right", said Espeon. "I'm not trying to lose, but I'm actually excited about eliminating."

"Yeah, the thrill of ruining someone else's chances sure can be an aphrodisiac", said Floatzel as she and Mienshao kissed.

"Not in that way", sighed Espeon.

**000**

**"It's annoying that the only ones left in my alliance are two lesbians", said Espeon, growling. "RRAAHH!"**

**"This is so stupid, I should just make us lose every challenge and just switch the votes myself", said Espeon.**

**000**

"Arceus, I can't believe I believed his lies", said Absol.

"Abby, some guys are pricks like that", said Ninetales. "We're lucky he was the only one."

"What if he's not, and the other guys are like that too?" asked Absol.

"Okay Absol, now your being paranoid", said Mightyena.

"No, I'm serious", said Absol, jumping out of her bed. "What if they're all lying?"

"...Absol...not all guys are bad", said Ninetales.

"Ninetales...Arcanine said that he was never asked out and that he's always been single", said Absol. "All Arcanine are mostly pretty boys that always get girls."

Ninetales was about to say something, but she stopped herself.

"And Typhlosion, Tyranitars are supposed to be scary, mean, and intimidating, why isn't yours?" asked Absol.

"Every guy has a different personality, you can't be stereotypical", said Typhlosion.

Absol sighed. "I guess your right."

"Okay, good", said Ninetales. "Now, let's get to the bathroom."

**000**

At the mess hall, most of the Dialgas' males were already eating breakfast. The guys from the Palkias entered the mess hall after a while.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Luxray.

"It's banana mush with eggs and shells", said Drilbur, scooping it up with his claws.

"Okay...looks like I'll be skipping breakfast", said Tyranitar as he sat down.

The other guys started sitting down and they started talking.

"So guys, what's it like on the Dialgas?" asked Wooper.

"It sucks", said Gulpin. "We keep losing."

"Aw...I actually feel bad for you guys", said Wooper.

"Thanks for the reassurance", said Zebstrika, dully.

"Sorry about that", said Wooper sheepishly.

"Man...where are the girls?" asked Flygon. "I feel...uncomfortable."

"Same here", said Drilbur.

Just as they said that, the girls came into the mess hall and sat down.

"What took you girls so long?" asked Honchkrow

"Well Honchkrow, it takes time for girls to look good", said Espeon. "I'm surprised none of you guys take the time to do yourselves, cause...some of you really need to."

The guys glared at her.

"Yeah guys, she's right. Let's go to the bathroom together and shower together. Then we can talk about boys and paint our nails", said Drilbur.

The girls glared at the guys, who chuckled after hearing that.

Manectric was exiting the mess hall, which Helioptile noticed.

"Where are you going Manectric?"

"What? Was that a figure of speech?" he asked.

The guys gave him a look.

"You're not helping the cause!" shouted Farfetch'd as Manectric sat back down.

"Anyways, guys don't have to worry about that kind of stuff because we don't to", said Drilbur. "Doing that frou-frou crap is...unnatural for some guys."

"It's not unnatural to want to look sexy", said Mienshao.

"You don't understand what I'm saying. Doing the stuff is fine for a guy, but when you have to shower together, talk about feelings, and 'freshen up' with other guys...it's very uncomfortable."

"There's a special thing called taking turns you know", said Absol.

"There's too many of us guys for that crap", said Pancham.

"Oh...well you shouldn't have voted out all the girls at the beginning!' shouted Espeon.

As almost everyone inside the mess hall started arguing, Raikou and Entei entered and smiled.

Raikou took out his bullhorn and pressed the buton on the side, sending an alarm-like sound through the mess hall.

Farfetch'd and Flygon's eyes widened and they grinned evilly. Raikou and Entei closed the doors and blocked them while screams and shouts echoed throughout the mess hall.

"I love my job", said Raikou.

"Me too", said Entei as the screaming stopped.

The two reentered the mess hall, where most of the tables and foundation were now destroyed. Everyone glared at the two as they came in, all of them, bruised and cut.

"How's everyone doing this morning?" asked Raikou.

"Cut and hurt", said Ninetales angrily.

"Aw...poor teens, now onto important matters, who's ready for today's challenge?" asked Raikou.

Nobody answered.

"That's the spirit!" said Raikou, now let's go.

Everyone either sighed or groaned as they exited the mess hall.

**000**

Outside, the campers stood in a line as Raikou and Entei sat in front of them.

"Now, today's challenge will be a couple challenge", said Raikou.

"Sweet, I'm outta here", said Drilbur as he started to walk away.

"No Drilbur, you didn't let me finish", said Raikou. "Each of you will be working with someone from your team in a series of challenge."

"And..." said Espeon.

"You'll be handcuffed to whoever you pair with", said Raikou. "Together, you and your teammate will complete two challenges. Whoever finishes a challenge first will win. The team whose players have the most wins will actually win and the losing team will eliminate TWO of their players."

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Oh...and also, we have a special announcement", said Raikou.

"You'd better not bring more people back", said Pancham, folding his arms.

"Don't worry panda, it's not like that", said Raikou. "Dusclops...Absol...you are both now part of the Dialgas."

"What?!" everyone shouted, minus Dusclops.

"Meh", said Dusclops. "Doesn't matter to me."

The guys from the Palkias growled as both Dusclops and Absol went over and stood by the Dialgas.

**000**

**"Great...first my boyfriend's a liar, then I get put on the team that loses the most!" shouted Absol. "I hate my life."**

**000**

**"Heck, I'm shocked", said Dusclops. "At least those other idiots won't be able to touch me until the merge."**

**"Another good thing is that now I can pick off the morons on this team."**

**000**

"Now...we'll give you a few minutes to pick your partners", said Raikou. "And...choose!"

"This isn't fair! They have more people now!" shouted Lairon.

"No one cares Lairon", said Raikou. "Now just choose your partners."

**000**

"Well, we're together, obviously", said Tyranitar, smacking Typhlosion on the butt. Typhlosion purred seductively at him.

"You and me babe", said Arcanine, nuzzling Ninetales.

"I'm with Xatu", said Wooper.

Manectric was about to ask Luxray to be his partner, but he saw him go to Mightyena instantly, as if they were still going out.

He growled before walking over to Pancham. "Great...I'm with the gay guy."

"So...wanna be partners?" asked Luxray.

"Well...I guess that'll be okay", said Mightyena.

"Great", said Luxray, kissing her on the lips. They two got into the kiss more and more, until they realized what they were doing. They immediately pulled away blushing.

"Um...yeah...teammate", said Luxray sheepishly, placing a paw on her shoulder, making her smile.

"I call Honchkrow", said Lairon, grabbing his wing.

"No way, there's no more people and you guys work well together. Suck it up and do it", said Honchkrow, pushing Fraxure and Lairon toward each other. Both of them looked away from each other.

"I'll be with Piloswine", said Gulpin.

"Zebstrika, you'll be with me", said Vanillite.

"Me and Mr. Cornall will win this for sure", said Helioptile.

The other guys looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well, we're obviously together", said Mienshao as she and Floatzel started kissing.

"Flygon, what do you say buddy?" asked Drilbur.

Flygon hissed nervously. "Um...Drilbur, sorry, but Swablu just asked and I said yes."

"Oh that's cool man", said Drilbur.

"Really?" asked Flygon. "I thought you'd get upset."

"Why would I be upset?" asked Drilbur. "Dude...you always choose chicks over another guy when it comes to partners...well...unless no other girl is left."

"Okay...thanks", said Flygon.

Drilbur walked over to Absol and asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

Espeon looked at who was left and groaned. Only Farfetch'd and Dusclops were left. She had to choose between the lazy and the crazy. She was too smart to choose Farfetch'd, so she went towards Dusclops.

"Alright, you and I are together, don't say...anything", said Espeon.

Dusclops rolled his eye.

"Looks like I'll be sitting this out", said Farfetch'd happily.

"Oh no you don't Farfetch'd, Helioptile needs an ACTUAL teammate", said Raikou.

"But he's with Mr...Corny", said Farfetch'd.

"CORNALL!"

"Nope, that's a figment of his imagination, so...it doesn't count", said Entei.

"But Mr. Cornall is real", said Helioptile, setting his hand s down towards the sand. "Watch. Mr. Cornall, go hit Farfetch'd."

Everyone remained silent and looked at Helioptile crazily. Farfetch'd cocked his head to te side and sighed.

"Ow!" Farfetch'd shouted, holding his stomach as he fell in the sand. He opened one of his eyes and looked at the hosts.

"That...was pathetic', said Entei.

Farfetch'd sighed before standing next to Helioptile, who held his arms out and pretended to pick something back up.

"Okay...now for the hancuffs", said Raikou, moving to left, revealing a box full of handcuffs.

**000**

After they were put on, the pairs looked at them.

"Okay, now that the cuffs are on, it's time for the first challenge", said Raikou. "An obstacle course!'

"What obstacle course?" asked Farfetch'd.

"This one!" said Raikou as he and Entei took a sheet off of a big figure.

Once uncovered, the campers gaped at the course. It started off with a plank that went up to a rickety bridge, which was over a pool of Sharpedo.

After that there was a rope that was in front of three rings of fire. After that, a thin plank between two of the platforms was seen. It led to a trampoline that led up to a higher level.

Across there, there was a huge ball with a pole and screen inside. Behind it, there was a group of seesaws, followed by a 'blank' field that led to the finish line.

"What...the fuck", said Typhlosion.

"Yeah...this is gonna be a fun challenge", said Raikou. "Now...this is how it's gonna work, you will each go one at a time as your time is measured. The pair with the best time wins the first medal. Oh...and if you fall, you are disqualified from the challenge."

Everyone looked each other.

"So...who's going first?" asked Gulpin.

"Ugh..." groaned Piloswine.

"Thanks for volunteering you two", said Raikou.

Espeon smiled. "Looks I know who we're getting rid of if we lose", she whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, Dusclops heard what she said and gave her a look.

**000**

**"Oh...so miss priss has herself an alliance", said Dusclops. "This is gonna be interesting. I wonder who's in her alliance."**

**000**

Gulpin and Piloswine went to the beginning of the course.

"Okay Gulpin, we don't wanna do this slow, so let's hurry", said Piloswine.

"Dude...we're slow..." said Gulpin. "How do you expect us to even win?"

"We have to believe", said Piloswine.

"Believe?"

"Just pretend there's food at the finish line", said Piloswine.

"Fine", said Gulpin.

"Okay...the time starts when you go..." said Raikou.

"GO!" shouted Entei.

Piloswine started running along the plan, dragging Gulpin along with him. After traversing the bridge, they reach the rope swing.

"Aw fuck", said Gulpin.

"Okay...let's...try to do this", said Piloswine as he got ready to jump.

''Piloswine, wait a sec, I don't think this a good-AAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gulpin as Piloswine used his small arms to swing through the rings of fire.

They both landed on the next platform, covered in soot. Gulpin breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Remind me to pay for fire phobia therapy if I win", said Gulpin.

Piloswine continued going and he was slowly making his way across the thin plank, Gulpin right behind him.

Espeon took this chance and looked away innocently before making the plank slip. Piloswine and Gulpin both fell down, unconscious.

"Well, it looks like you two are disqualified", said Raikou.

"That's not...oh whatever", said Gulpin as he laid on Piloswine's back.

Dusclops eyed Espeon untrustedly.

**000**

**"Of course...she's deliberately making us lose", said Dusclops. "Fine with me, as she doesn't do shit to me."**

**000**

"Okay...who's next?" asked Raikou.

Everyone stepped back except for Lairon and Fraxure.

"Fuck", said Lairon.

"Better get going", said Raikou. "Time starts...NOW!"

Fraxure started running, dragging Lairon with him. The long chain connecting the cuffs was making it difficult for Lairon to get up on her own.

Lairon hardly got a chance to blink as Fraxure ran across the bridge with great swiftness before swinging through the rings of fire.

She hit the platform with a thud and growled at him before standing up. She saw him grinning at her and she gave him a look.

"What are you thinking?" she growled.

Fraxure motioned for her to go first, which she noticed.

"Oh, you want me to go first this time?" asked Lairon, suspicious of the action.

Fraxure nodded his head and Lairon eyed him suspiciously.

Lairon hesitantly got on the plank and started walking slowly across the plank. Fraxure groaned and put a claw to his face. He started following her, which Fraxure was already regreting. Their teammates were getting angry at them as the clock reached 5 minutes and they were still on the plank.

Fraxure growled and without thinking, smacked Lairon on the butt, making her moan softly. Shocking them both, as they were the only ones to hear it. She turned back to him n=and saw that he had a serious and angry grin on his face.

Lairon gulped and started going faster as Fraxure caught up with her. They reached the end soon enough.

Fraxure retook the lead and bounced on the trampoline with Lairon, geting them to the upper platform. They continued going, but the ball was in the way.

"On this part...you have to enter the ball and...do something romantic or seductive in order to get to the other side", shouted Raikou.

"WHAT?!' everyone else shouted.

"Okay, I wanna female partner, NOW!" shouted Pancham.

"What...romantic crap are you talking about?" asked Lairon.

"Well...kissing, using that pole inside, lap dance, or watch part of a romantic movie together inside. It'll take a while for some of you to go through with it, so it'll be more enjoyable for us and the viewers", said Raikou with a smile.

Fraxure and Lairon looked at each other before entering the ball.

"Alright...let's just get this over with", said Lairon.

Fraxure pointed at the TV.

"No, that'll take way too long", said Lairon through gritted teeth.

Fraxure pointed at the pole.

"No fucking way", said Lairon.

Fraxure groaned.

"Let's just get this over with", said Lairon.

Fraxure sighed and sat down. Lairon climbed in his lap and they looked at each other regretfully. they leaned towards each other until their maws met in a kiss.

They stayed like that for one minute until finally breaking away, panting.

"Okay, let's go", said Lairon with a blush on her face.

She got out of Fraxure's lap and started exiting the ball , with Fraxure right behind her. They both reached the seesaws and immediately ran across them, stumbling after every one. The blank field was next.

Lairon was about to go, but Fraxure pulled her back.

"What?" she asked.

Fraxure picked up a nearby rock and threw it, triggering an explosion in the 's eyes widened and she looked at Fraxure, who had his arms crossed.

The others looked at Raikou and Entei, who both had sadisctic smiles on their faces.

"Okay...what do we do?" asked Lairon.

Fraxure thought for a moment before going to the back to the seesaws. He sat on one end and tossed Lairon on the other side, launching both of them towards the end. They both landed, her on top of him.

"Final time: 9 minutes 48 seconds!"

Fraxure groaned.

The two went back over to their team and sat down.

"Alright, who's gonna beat that time?" asked Raikou.

"Meh, we'll go", said Swablu.

"What?" asked Flygon.

"Come on Flygon, it'll be fine", said Swablu. "We can fly."

"Okay...I guess..." said Flygon.

"Swablu...Flygon...let's go", said Raikou.

They got to the start.

"GO!"

The two of them started flying.

"Nope! No flying!" shouted Entei.

"You've got be kidding me", said Flygon. He groaned and soon an elderly voice was heard. "Conflabbit! Ugh...i guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Come on sweet cheeks."

Swablu blushed as they both started traversing the bridge. Flygon kept going across the rickety bridge, when he got a splinter in his foot.

He took another deep breath and started crying. "Take it out! Take it out!"

Swablu was confused as to what was going on, as was everyone else. She got to his foot and pulled out the splinter, which resembled a toothpick.

Swablu took it out and held it up. Flygon saw it and once again took a deep breath. He grabbed the toothpick and put it in his his teeth before winking at Swablu.

"Come on sweetheart, a cute thing like you shouldn't have to do this difficult stuff. Simply get on my back", said Flygon in an Italian accent.

Swablu blushed deeply as they kept walking. "W-what?"

"Climb on my back", said Flygon once again in a smooth voice.

Swablu gulped as she hesitantly climbed on Flygon's back. Once on, Flygon started running through the course.

He swung across the rope and through the rings of fire. He ran across the plank and jumped onto the trampoline with great agility.

In 3 measly minutes, they had already reached the ball. They both entered and Flygon, who was still Mario at the time, stole a quick kiss from Swablu, making them advance quicker. They went to the seesaws and passed over them with ease.

Upon reaching the final stage, they looked at the mine field.

"Okay...let's do this", said Flygon.

As he was about to step on the ground, a Spearow decided to sit in the field. Without warning, it sat on a mine and flew up, getting blood and feathers on the ground.

Flygon's eyes widened and he grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh", said Swablu as she started running through the minefield, miraculously missing every one.

Flygon was right behind her as the reached the end, still in his rage mode.

"Alright, your time was 5 minutes 38 seconds", said Raikou.

"Good for them, now can someone control these two!" shouted Typhlosion as both Farfetch'd and Flygon growled and were slowly making their way towards everyone else.

"Someone just hit them both", said Raikou.

Floatzel took the hint and splashed them both, snapping them both out of their trances.

"Alright, enough kidding around, next pair!" said Raikou.

Luxray and Mightyena volunteered to go next.

"GO!"

They duo quickly ran across the bridge, slightly cracking it. After that, Luxray grabbed the rope in his paw as mightyena held onto him. They swung through the rings before landing on the next platform. Luxray let Mightyena go first on the plank. The plank was unstable for an odd reason.

Espeon grinned inwardly as she continued to make the plank wobble. Mightyena quickly sped forward with Luxray trying to keep up with her.

They both jumped onto the trampoline and got onto the higher platform. They made it to the ball and hopped inside.

"Okay Mightyena...how do you wanna do this?" asked Luxray awkwardly.

In response, Mightyena strutted towards him seductively and locked their muzzles together. They wrapped their arms around each other and started pulling each other towards each other more and more as the kiss deepened.

Mightyena wrapped her legs around Luxray's waist as she sat in his lap, still kissing. Soon enough, they broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"Let's finish this later", said Mightyena in a lusty tone. Luxray licked her muzzle before they both got out of the ball and ran towards the end of the platform.

They reached the seesaws and ran across each of them befoe stopping at the minefield.

"Okay...how are we gonna do this?" asked Luxray.

"Just run!" shouted Mightyena as she ran forward, unintentionally dragging Luxray with her thanks to the cuffs. Luxray regained his footing, but not before getting blown up by a mine, which made him break free from the cuff and land at the finish, unconscious. Migtyena ran up to him and nuzzled him.

After a while, he opened his eyes. "Am I still alive?"

"Yes, sadly", said Entei.

Mightyena nudged him up with her nose, making him chuckle as he stood up.

"Your time was 4 minutes 19 seconds", said Raikou. "Now...since I'm pretty sure the rest of you aren't volunteering, I'm just gonna tell you to go, so...Vanillite, Zebstrika, get your asses over here."

"Aw fuck", they said simultaneously.

The two of them got to the starting line.

"GO!"

Vanillite sat on Zebstrika's back as he trotted through the course. Zebstrika stopped when he reached the rope.

Zebtrika got another idea and started stomping his feel as he was engulfed in flames. He shot through the rings before running across the plank with no difficulty. He leapt onto the trampoline and got to the higher platform.

He ran along that platform and reached the ball.

"Okay Vanillite, let's watch this stupid movie", said Zebstrika, getting no response. "Vanillite?"

Vanillite was laying down on his back, unconscious.

"Crap", said Zebstrika before turning on the TV. It showed a Gardevoir and a Gallade getting closer and closer to each other before kissing each other.

"Okay..." said Zebstrika. "That's done."

He ran out of the ball, an unconscious Vanillite on his back. He ran across the seesaws and then across the minefield, setting off three of them before making it to the end.

"3 minutes 17 seconds."

"Yay..." said Zebstrika.

"Alright, Wooper and Xatu...you're next", said Raikou.

"Oh joy", said Wooper as he and Xatu walked to the start.

"READY! GO!"

Wooper started running across the bridge, but as he was running, he saw that he wasn't moving. He looked at Xatu, who was staring at the sun.

"Xatu?"

Xatu's eyes glowed blue and he teleported them to the finish in an instant.

"25 seconds", said Raikou.

"What the- how is that fair?!" shouted Swablu. "You said we couldn't fly."

"Yeah...no FLYING, we didn't say anything about teleporting", said Raikou. "Plus, they get a 5 minute penalty for doing it anyway. So...their true time is 5 minutes 25 seconds."

"Ugh..." groaned Wooper.

"Now...let's move on shall we", said Raikou. "Drilbur and Absol, you're next."

Espeon smiled at this as the two went to the starting line.

"GO!"

The two of them started off strong, but as they got on the bridge, it tilted sideways, making them both slide into the Sharpedo filled water.

They both panicked and quickly got out.

"You're out!" shouted Raikou. "Next, Arcanine and Ninetales."

They went to the starting line.

"GO!"

Arcanine and Ninetales both started running at the same speed across the bridge, making pieces of wood break off and fall into the water.

They stopped at the rope swing. Ninetales hopped on Arcanine's back and he swung them to the next platform. Arcanine allowed Ninetales to go first, with him close behing her.

After a while, they made it across and jumped on the trampoline. They continued on the walkway util the reached the ball.

They both entered and once they were in, Ninetales tackled Arcanine and locked her muzzle to his, wrapping their arms around each other.

The door on the other side opened as the broke the kiss, smiling at one another.

"Wow", said Arcanine coolly.

Ninetales giggled and licked his nose before getting off of Arcanine and running out, him right behind her.

They reached the seesaws and jumped over each one. Ninetales mistakenly jumped one end as Arcanine was climbing up and it him in the one place a guy never wants to be hit.

"Oooh", said most of the guys as they cringed.

Arcanine whimpered and fell over in pain, clutching his private area. Ninetales felt herself get stopped and saw Arcanine clutching himself.

"Arcanine, come on", said Ninetales.

Arcanine growled silently and started to get up. He bent his back legs and came towards her. They continued running through the minefield and made it to the end.

"4 minutes 59 seconds!"

"Okay", said Ninetales. "Good so far."

"Okay...so far Flygon and Swablu still have the lead with 3 minutes", said Raikou. "Floatzel and Mienshao, you girls are next."

The two lesbians went to the start.

"GO!"

The girls started and Raikou winked at a Staraptor intern, who secured a small camera on the ball. A television screen was then rolled out.

"What's that for?" asked Wooper.

"You'll see", said Entei.

Both of the girls had already made it to the trampoline and they ran into the ball. Once they entered, Floatzel sat down as Mienshao started pole dancing for Floatzel, who was licking her lips.

Floatzel stood up and pinned Mienshao on the ground before they started to kiss and move their paws across each other's bodies. The door opened, but the girls continued going at it, ignoring the challenge.

Everyone else was watching on the screen, with the girls covering their eyes. The guys were watching intently, each of them with smiles on their faces. Manectric and Xatu were the only ones ignoring the situation, Manectric tuned his head, refusing to watch it and Xatu was staring at the sun.

After a whopping 20 minutes, one final moan was heard on the screen and it stopped as they both decided to continue with the challenge.

The guys that watched were all covering themselves as the screen was turned off. The girls heard it end and opened their eyes to see a shocking picture.

The girls all started laughing as the guys growled in embarrassment.

"WE FINISHED!" shouted Mienshao as she and Floatzel came over, both of them panting.

"G-good for you girls", said Raikou. "But..your time was terrible, 23 minutes 32 seconds."

"Crap", said Floatzel before seeing what the guys were doing.

"Why are they doing that?" asked Mienshao as they walked over to the others. Most of the guys moved out of the way and other stared at them.

"Well...when you two wasted 20 minutes having sex in the ball, those two idiots decided to let us all watch you", explained Espeon with a growl.

"Wait...t-they all-"

"That's right, they saw everything you did", said Lairon.

Mienshao and Floatzel both blushed a deep red.

"Okay...now that this is over, let's continue", said Raikou. "Manectric, Pancham, you guys are up."

"This challenge is starting to annoy me", said Espeon under her breath.

"I'm bored", yawned Dusclops.

"Aren't we all", said Entei.

"Now...nobody cares, so...GO!" said Raikou.

Pancham and Manectric weren't paying attention and immediately ran across the bridge. They reached the rope swing and stopped.

"Okay...you're carrying me", said Pancham.

"Why?" asked Manectric.

"I'm smaller!" shouted Pancham.

"Okay, okay", said Manectric as he grabbed onto the rope. Pancham hopped on his back, making Manectric moan. Pancham's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"What the fuck man?" asked Pancham.

"Sorry, force of habit", said Manectric as Pancham hesitantly hopped back on his back. He moaned softer, but Pancham ignored it.

Manectric swung on the rope, and made it through unharmed with Pancham. They jumped on the trampoline and made it to the ball.

"Turn on the fucking movie, cause I ain't doing that other shit", said Pancham.

"Fine, geez", said Manectric as he turned on the movie. This movie showed an Infernape and a Simisear 'having fun' in a forest.

"This is supposed to be romantic?" asked Manectric.

"Shut up", said Pancham as the door opened.

They both exited the ball and they ran to the seesaws. Sadly, Manectric went first and he accidentally launched Pancham into the minefield, lauching him as well. They both got blown up thanks to the mines and landed at the finish line, sizzling.

"6 minutes 48 seconds."

They both groaned in pain.

"Now...Farfetch'd and Helioptile", said Raikou.

"Er-hem", said Helioptile.

Raikou sighed. "And Mr. Cornall", he said through gritted teeth. "You guys are next."

Helioptile and Farfetch'd went to the start.

"GO!"

Farfetch'd and Helioptile crossed the bridge quickly and soon reached the rope swing.

"Okay...it's been a good run, I'll just be going now", said Farfetch'd as he tried to leave. Helioptile grabbed his wing and stopped him.

"No...just come on", said Helioptile as he grabbed onto the rope and swung, dragging Farfetch'd with him. Farfetch'd kept getting mesmerized my the flames and soon enough, his eyes glowed red and he laughed evilly.

He pulled down Helioptile and they both fell onto the ground. Once they got up, Helioptile rubbed his head and saw Farfetch'd running towards him with his stalk. Helioptile got up and started running in fear as Farfetch'd chased him.

"Disqualified!"

"HELP ME!" shouted Helioptile as he kept running.

"You're an electric-type!" shouted Drilbur.

Helioptile stopped running and sighed. As Farfetch'd came towards him, he electrocuted him, knocking him out.

"Alright, Tyranitar, Typhlosion, you two are the last ones for your team", said Raikou. "Make it count."

"I'm a big guy, you think I'm gonna be able to make it across that course without breaking it?" asked Tyranitar.

"Oh yeah...you have a point", said Raikou. "You get a 5 minute penalty."

"How is that fair?!" shouted Espeon.

"It isn't, now you and Dusclops are the last ones", said Raikou. "GO!"

Espeon and Dusclops both gave him looks before teleporting to the finish.

"Okay...14 seconds, plus the penalty, so..." said Raikou. "It's time to see who goes home!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"I thought you said there were gonna be more challenges!" shouted Luxray.

"We lied", said Raikou. "The real challenge was to complete this obstacle course as quick as possible."

"Wait...you LIED?!" shouted Wooper. "WHY?"

"If we told you the truth, you would've been going fast and the challenge would've been boring", said Raikou. "Oh...AND this challenge was an automatic elimination!"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted once again.

"Yeah...the pair with the lowest score is going home!" said Raikou. "Sadly...Mienshao and Floatzel, that's you."

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"What about the people disqualified?!" shouted Mienshao.

"They didn't complete the obstacle course, so they never got a time", said Raikou. "Either way, you girls are gone."

"The rest of you can leave", said Entei. "But first..."

Entei took out a button and blew them all up.

"I hate you soooo much", said Typhlosion.

"We know, now you can go."

"What about the cuffs?" asked Pancham.

"Here's the best part about that. We don't have the keys, you'll have to break them yourselves. Now come on girls", said Raikou as the other contestants growled and walked off.

**000**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Espeon in anger. "Now I'm all alone on this stupid team...this is bullshit!"**

**000**

The girls got on the slingshot and waited for the two hosts.

"Now...any last words?" asked Raikou.

The girls looked at each other and kissed. Raikou was on the verge of tears. "Make it quick, man."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed.

"Well...there go the highest rating campers", said Raikou.

"Don't worry, there's gonna be more things to happen", said Entei.

**000**

Luxray and Mightyena ventured into the forest.

"So, did you find a way to break these cuffs?" asked Luxray.

"Yeah...but whaddya say we keep them on for a while longer", said Mightyena as she pinned him to a tree.

"Oh...you wanna inish what we started now don't ya?" asked Luxray.

"Yeah..." said Mightyena, twiling a claw on his chest.

"Does this mean we're getting back together?" asked Luxray.

"No...not right now", said Mightyena, pulling him on top of her. "Manectric's still here."

"Then why..." started Luxray before getting cut off.

"Do you want to do this or not?" she asked sternly.

In response, Luxray kissed her.

However, in the bushes, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them angrily. Manectric, who was free from Pancham, followed them and growled angrily.

**000**

**"I swear...I will kill that bitch", said Manectric angrily. "They're supposed to be broken up!"**

**000**

Little did he know, Dusclops was watching the entire scene.

"This is interesting..."

**000**

**"It was intriguing to actually see it happening. Luxray always told us about it and I never believed because well...I didn't care", said Dusclops. "But now I think I can use this to my advantage..."**

**"I may not be on their team anymore, but I guarantee that I will destroy that relationship!"**

**000**

**Wow...I'm intrigued to see what's gonna happen after all this. Absol and Dusclops on the other team? Manectric getting angry again and making deadly promises? Espeon all alone? I'm fucking excited to write this stuff! The lesbians are gone...well...that just means that they're with Ampharos now...YAY! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time on Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island!" See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next Time: Does anyone have anything flagged? **


	28. Episode 28: Flagged for Fun

**Kalos!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Lairon was inside her cabin with the other three girls on her team. She was still asleep as the other girls exited the cabin to do their daily routine.

She started tossing and turning and panting softly in her sleep.

**-000-**

Lairon was next to Fraxure on the beach, watching the sunset.

"Why the hell are we watching the sunset?" asked Lairon.

Fraxure shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm leaving. I'm gonna try to think about who to get rid of or something. Anything is better than watching this stupid thing."

Fraxure growled at her when she said that she was going to get rid of others again , but soon he gained a devious smirk and decided to do the think she despised the most.

He slowly crept behind her and started scatching her chest and stomach area, making her gasp and start panting.

"Stop...doing...this..." said Lairon, panting.

Fraxure went lower to her hips and started scratching there, making her moan sensually.

"Stop...you b-bastard!" she moaned out.

Fraxure kept at it, pushing her over the edge. Lairon growled and jumped away Fraxure before tackling him down and connecting their maws.

**-000-**

Lairon sprang up, panting and sweating.

"What...the hell..."

**000**

**"Okay, I have no idea why I had that dream", said Lairon. "We don't love or even like each other. Why am I having dreams about him? Especially dreams of us..." she stopped talking, blushing deeply.**

**000**

Dusclops was once again behind the guys' cabin while the others were playing with Fraxure's football.

"Okay...how am I gonna destroy that relationship?" asked Dusclops to himself. "Hmm...maybe if I can get Mightyena and Manectric them fighting during one of the challenges, their team will vote them out, then Luxray will be vulnerable enough to manipulate."

Espeon was walking outside when she heard Dusclops talking to himself.

"What the-" she climbed down the stairs of the cabin and went around the back. She hid on the side of the cabin he was behind and started listening.

"Now...for this new team...there are whole bunch of idiots and weaklings to manipulate, but I might have to save them for the end, since they probably aren'tgonna make it far like the weaklings on other shows. They are too dumb to. So right now my prime objective on this team is to get rid of Drilbur..."

Upon hearing those words, Espeon smiled and went off. Dusclops smiled inwardly. "Idiot."

**000**

**"So...Dusclops is targeting Drilbur huh?" asked Espeon with a smile. "All he has to do is switch the votes and he's gone. This is gonna be fun."**

**000**

**"I knew Espeon was listening to me, so I gave her what she'd like to hear. If I said anyone else, she'd probably warn them or something** **and I'd be leaving afterwards", said Dusclops. "Not on my watch..."**

**000**

Zebstrika, Vanillite, Piloswine, Gulpin, and Helioptile were beside the mess hall.

"Okay, the competition is getting tougher..." said Vanillite.

"You can say that again. Last night, I swear Espeon mouthed 'I'll kill you' to me", said Gulpin.

"Well, whenever we try to win, we lose...why don't we try to win this time and go with the flow", said Helioptile. "Maybe we'll win."

"Reverse psychology in a physical orientation?" asked Piloswine. "Maybe that'll work."

"Let's hope so", said Vanillite.

"CAMPERS...IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Let's REALLY hope so..." said Zebstrika.

**000**

Everyone was in the mess hall, waiting for the hosts.

"Come on...where are those idiots?" asked Mightyena.

"They're always late...what do you expect?" asked Pancham.

"I just want to know why the sign outside said to put on these harnesses..." said Honchkrow.

Suddenly, the two hosts came inside.

"Welcome campers to your next challenge...capture the flag!" said Raikou.

"Really?" asked Flygon. "That's what you came up with?"

"Yes, now shut up or you'll get a more gruesome challenge next week..." said Raikou.

Flygon put a claw to his mouth.

"Now...the object of the game is simple...you all will run around with flags strapped to your body. You will be running from a Pangoro, who will try to take your flags in order to be the last one standing. If your flag is taken..you're out. If it falls off...you're out. Other than that, be prepared for a lot of pain..." said Entei.

"Yeah...now...go!"

Everyone glared at one another before running out of the mess hall.

"Ah...sweet panic..." said Raikou.

**000**

"Okay guys, we're gonna need to stick together as a group if we're gonna try to lose/win", said Vanillite.

"I don't know Vanillite...maybe we should split up for once", said Gulpin.

"Why?" asked Vanillite.

"I think it's because if we stay together and we get ambushed, we'll be the ones to blame because we're the biggest group", said Piloswine. "Then one of us will get eliminated."

"Yeah, Mr. Cornall and I think that we should split up too..." said Helioptile.

"Okay...we've gotten everyone's input but Zeb's", said Vanillite.

Everyone looked at Zebstrika.

"Well to be honest, splitting up has its advantages..." said Zebstrika.

"Well, I guess we'll be splitting up then..." said Gulpin.

"Okay then..." said Vanillite as they all went in seperate directions. As he left, he thought of something important, but they were already gone.

"Damn it."

**000**

**"I forgot to tell them that if we split up and one of us gets out first, the others will eliminated us for sure!" said Vanillite. "Stupid...stupid!**

**000**

Lairon, Fraxure, and Honchkrow were in the forest, watching their backs, and looking up at the tree branches.

"Why did we come to the forest?" asked Honckrow. "That Pangoro is probably gonna try to sneak up and steal our flags in here."

Fraxure shrugged his shoulders and looked at Lairon, who was keeping her distance and panting softly.

Fraxure raised a brow and got closer to her, making her gulp and sweat. Honchkrow noticed her behavior and flew down.

"Um...Fraxure, do you mind if I talk to Lairon for a minute?" asked Honchkrow.

Fraxure shrugged and walked away from them.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" asked Honchkrow.

"I-I just...I can't stand being next to him right now..." said Lairon.

"Why? Because you both still hate each other or -" Honchkrow stopped when he saw Lairon blush and fumble her claws.

Honchkrow smiled. "Oh...fantasizing about Fraxure are we?"

"No!" shouted Lairon. "I mean...I don't know. For the past few days I've been dreaming about us being together..."

"Then why don't you just tell him how you feel?" asked Honchkrow.

"I...don't...show...feelings..." said Lairon.

"Oh well, I guess you'll never know what'd be like dating a atrong dragon..." said Honchkrow.

"Wait a sec...do you know what it's like?" asked Lairon.

"NO! It was just a figure of speech", said Honckrow. "What I'm saying is that you'll never know what Fraxure will do if you don't try...plus, this can be the first time you tell him your feelings..."

Lairon growled. "I'd rather jump off of a cliff than admit anything to that axe jawed idiot."

"You like him...yet you insult him..."

"I don't like him..."

"Okay, I don't get you Lairon, you dream and fantasize about Fraxure. You two argue all of time, you make out sometimes, yet both of you say you hate each other. What do you call that?!" asked Honchkrow.

Lairon looked down. "I don't know..."

"And you won't unless you give it a try..." said Honchkrow. "Just say you like him so we can get on with this challenge."

Lairon growled.

Neither of them knew it, but Fraxure was listening and having the same expression as Lairon was.

Fraxure walked back and saw Lairon and Honchkrow heading towards him. He folded his arms.

"F-Fraxure..." said Lairon.

Fraxure focused on her.

"Uh...we've known each other for a long while and...oh screw it!"

Lairon jumped on Fraxure and kissed him. Fraxure put his claws on her side and started scratching her, making her deepen the kiss.

Honchkrow sighed. "Back to square one..."

They all heard a loud growl and decided to run away.

**000**

**"Okay...don't judge me..." said Lairon. "I will never express my feelings to him, I'm not that kind of girl...and plus...no one really cares...except Honchkrow."**

**000**

**Fraxure was chuckling to himself.**

**000**

Swablu, Flygon, and Drilbur were down by the beach, trying to make a plan.

"Okay...even though we aren't in an alliance anymore, I think we should still work together", said Drilbur. "So...I'm thinking that we can make our own secret base down underneath the sand and stay there until the challenge is over."

"So...we're gonna be camping?" asked Flygon.

"In a way...yes", said Drilbur.

"...Okay then, as long as there's no pain involved..." said Swablu.

Drilbur started digging quickly and made a base underneath the sand.

"So, we just hide here until the challenge is over?" asked Swablu.

"Yep pretty much", said Drilbur.

"How is it a hiding place if the hole is showing?" asked Flygon.

"And if you plug the hole, how are we gonna breathe?" asked Swablu.

"I guess I didn't think this all the way through..." said Drilbur.

**000**

Luxray and Mightyena were hiding beside the cliff.

"So...why did you choose to come here?" asked Luxray.

"More privacy..." said Mightyena seductively. She pecked Luxray on the lips leaving him both happy and confused.

"Yena...I thought we weren't dating..." said Luxray with a chuckle.

"Well, here's how I see it Luxray..." said Mightyena, sitting down and nuzzling his chest. "We won't be dating as long as Manectric's here, but we DO love each other a lot, meaning...we are dating in spirit right now, so we can still do whatever we want..."

Luxray's eyes widened. He smirked deviously at the wolf beside him, who noticed his change in demeanor.

"Luxray?"

Luxray locked lips with her, forcing her onto her back, with him on top of her. They disconnected for air. Mightyena's tongue lolled out as she panted.

"Wow...that was...better than usual..."

"That's because you're about to experience a whole new level..." said Luxray smoothly.

Mightyena whimpered before Luxray locked their muzzles back together.

**000**

Dusclops, Absol, and Espeon were near the gymnasium.

"A Psychic-type, Ghost-type, and Dark-type traveling together?" asked Espeon. "This is unfair, I'm weak against you two..."

"Yeah...it's too bad..." said Absol.

"Whatever..." said Dusclops.

**000**

**"Absol is the next target on my team...so getting close to her these past few days were just so I can learn her strengths and weaknesses", said dusclops." So far I've learned that she was raped by a Houndoom when she was younger, she hates the smell of vomit, she doesn't tolerate ignorance, and she's a very skillful artist and singer...nothing that useful. So I guess I'm just gonna have to pull the generic trick people use in order to eliminate targets..."**

**000**

Dusclops started walking slower and soon used Hypnosis on Absol. A rustling was heard in the bushes and a huge panda, which seemed to be a bigger version of Pancham, came out.

Dusclops made Absol go towards the Pangoro and sit in front of it.

"Absol! What are you doing?!" shouted Espeon.

The Pangoro snatched Absol's flag off before rushing Espeon and ripping hers off too. Dusclops teleported away, leaving Absol and Espeon alone as the Pangoro ran into the forest.

Absol rubbed her head. "What happened?"

Espeon glared at her.

**000**

**"She's...going...down..." said Espeon angrily.**

**000**

"Okay...this is getting us nowhere..." said Typhlosion as she and Tyranitar walked through the forest.

Tyranitar stopped and turned towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Well...my legs are tired and we've been walking through this forest for fifteen minutes with nothing to really find or do. We're just supposed to keep our flags without letting them be taken or taking them off ourselves..."

"Well...what? Do you want to hide in the cabins or something?" asked Tyranitar.

Typhlosion smiled and got closer to him. "You really do know me..."

Tyranitar chuckled. "Get on my back."

"Huh?"

"Your legs are hurting right?" asked Tyranitar.

Typhlosion smiled and climbed on Tyranitar's back and they kissed before running to the cabins.

Once they were there, they went inside their team's males' cabin.

"Okay, now let's kill some time..." said Typhlosion seductively.

Tyranitar put on a playful smirk. "No fooling around this time...your legs are hurting...and I don't want to cause you any more harm..."

Typhlosion pouted. "Fine, but can we at least kiss or something?"

"Okay..." sighed Tyranitar.

**000**

**"Me and Typhlosion are doing great as a couple..." said Tyranitar. "We've been together since the start of this game and we're still going strong. I guess opposites DO attract..."**

**000**

Farfetch'd was in his usual tree trunk, waiting for the challenge to end.

"I really hate these challenges", said Farfetch to himself.

He started to hear some noises and looked out of his tree trunk and saw the Pangoro passing the tree.

He pulled back quickly, but the Pangoro noticed him. It smirked and grabbed Farfetch'd from the tree. He ripped off his flag and dropped him on the ground.

It left rather quickly when Farfetch'd started panting heavily. Farfetch'd started growling and his eyes turned red. He shook his head, returning to normal.

**000**

Arcanine and Ninetales were underneath the cabins in an underground hole.

"Where did this even come from?" asked Ninetales.

"With Manectric still going after Luxray and the annoyanxce it causes, I made this so I could have some peace..." explained Arcanine.

"But...can't you still hear them?" asked Ninetales.

"Better than seeing them..." said Arcanine.

"Well, I doubt that anyone will look under here, so we'll probably be safe...for now", said Ninetales.

"Well, I wanna know who 'd be smart enough to look down here..."

"Hello?!" asked a voice.

They both recognized it to be Wooper.

"Wooper?" asked Ninetales.

"Ninetales?" asked Wooper. "What are you doing down there?"

"Me and Acanine are trying to hide so we can keep our flags..." said Ninetales.

"Oh, well can I hide too? I'm kinda worried", said Wooper.

"Sure, just make sure no one sees you and that the hole is covered better", said Arcanine.

Wooper hopped inside and recovered sections of the hole with dirt. He didn't notice that the Pangoro was watching him.

It went to the hole and used Hammer Arm on the ground, creating a small earthquake. Arcanine, Ninetales, and Wooper hurried out of the hole, only to have their flags ripped off by the Pangoro.

**000**

Vanillite was hiding in the freezer, his hiding place of choice...

"I wonder how long I'll have to stay here."

He heard a noise in the kitchen and slowly opened the freezer door slightly. He looked out and saw Piloswine and Gulpin in the kitchen.

"Guys!" said Vanillite, floating out. "I though we were splitting up!"

"We did, we both just came to the same place..." said Gulpin.

Vanillite sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought..."

The three of them heard a roar and were soon ambushed by the Pangoro. It ripped off their flags before jumping through the window.

"Fuck!" shouted Vanillite.

**000**

Manectric was following Luxray's scent to the cliff. He went around the side and saw the two of them...busy. He growled in irritation and jealousy.

"Can't you keep your legs closed for a day?!" growled Manectric.

Luxray and Mightyena saw him and immediately broke apart.

"Manectric! What the hell?!" shouted Luxray.

"You're asking me that?!" asked Manectric. "You two are broken up, but you keep making out every time I see you!"

"That's because you aren't around when we do it!" shouted Mightyena.

"Oh please, you always offer yourself to Luxray because you know he's good at what he does..."

Luxray's eyes widened, while Mightyena glared at Manectric angrily.

"How do you know that?" asked Mightyena.

Manectric looked away and shuffled his paws.

Luxray started twitching and glared at Manectric with a murder intention. Mightyena saw Luxray's look and got closer to him, trying to calm him down.

Luxray was too focused on Manectric to notice. Manectric whimpered and started backing up as Luxray came closer. Manectric quickly ran off, with Luxray chasing after him, and Mightyena after him.

Manectric kept running faster and faster as Luxray closed in on him. Manectric screamed before running into something. He looked up and saw that it was the Pangoro.

It ripped off Manectric's flag, and when Luxray and Mightyena came up, it took their's too. Even though they were out now, Luxray didn't care and growled at Manectric before pouncing on him in anger.

**000**

Flygon, Drilbur, and Swablu got out of the hole and were now in the cabins.

"Better than that hole..." said Flygon.

"Yeah, but isn't the cabin where everyone usually checks first?" asked Swablu.

"Well..."

The three of them heard screams of pain, as well as attacks being used before having their cabin's door kicked in. An injured Pangoro glared at them before ripping off their flags and leaving.

"What the hell was that?" asked Drilbur.

**000**

**"We hear pain, and a giant panda comes in and rips off our flags...what the hell?!" asked Drilbur.**

**000**

**"Stupid Pangoro, it ripped off our flags...luckily Tyranitar and I got our revenge..." said Typhlosion.**

**000**

**The Pangoro groaned in pain.**

**000**

Lairon, Fraxure, and Honchkrow were still inside the forest.

"So...you guys aren't gonna date...but you still like each other?" asked Honchkrow.

"You can keep saying it, it won't stop being true", said Lairon.

"I just...don't understand why..." said Honchkrow.

"You might as well get over it Honchkrow, we aren't dating", said Lairon.

Honchkrow sighed. "Fine. Let's just win this stupid-"

Something whizzed passed them, snatching their flags in the process.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Lairon.

Honchkrow felt his back. "My flag's gone."

Lairon and Fraxure looked on their backs and saw that their flags were gone as well.

"Fuck", said Fraxure.

**000**

The Palkias all met at the center of camp as the Dialgas that were there smiled.

"We won!" shouted Drilbur.

The Palkias groaned and folded their arms while the Dialgas cheered. Raikou and Entei came up, with Raikou holding a megaphone.

"Actually-"

Absol grabbed the bullhorn from Raikou. "WE WON!

All of the remaining Dialgas ran towards the center and took off their flags. Dusclops grinned inwardly as he took his off.

Absol put the megaphone down and held her head. "Ow..."

"Well...I was about to say that the Palkias still had two players left, but now that all of the Dialgas took off their flags...the Palkias win!"

The Palkias cheered, while the Dialgas glared at Absol.

"Wait...who didn't get captured?" asked Tyranitar.

Xatu teleported to them all, his flag still on his back.

"Well...who's the second one?"

The Pangoro came out of the forest while everyone gasped and took a few steps back. It laughed before turning around, revealing a flag on its back.

"What the...Pancham?!" asked Wooper.

"Yep", said Pangoro, saluting them.

"You fucking betrayed your own team?!" shouted Typhlosion.

"Nope", said Raikou.

**000**

In the beginning of the challenge...

Pancham was about to leave, but Raikou and Entei stopped him.

"What do you want?" asked Pancham.

"Billy!" shouted Raikou.

A Sableye came towards them.

"Who's that?" asked Pancham.

"Just shut up and eat this", said entei, tossing Pancham a rare candy.

Pancham shrugged and ate it before glowing. He grew bigger, his eyes turned completely black, he grew a cape and his leaf got skinnier.

"Whoa...why did you make me evolve?" asked Pangoro.

"For the challenge..."

"Wait...I'm gonna be the one chasing them down?"

"Yeah", said Raikou.

"Awesome!"

"And you also get invincibility", said Entei.

"Really?!"

"On one condition - you don't let anyone know who you really are..."

Pangoro grinned. "Okay, it's a deal..."

**000**

"So you basically made him evolve so he could get invincibility?" asked Lairon.

"Shut up, your team won didn't it?" asked Entei.

"Dialgas...elimination time!" shouted Raikou.

**000**

**"Absol", said Espeon.**

**000**

**"Absol", said Farfetch'd.**

**000**

**"Absol", said Helioptile.**

**000**

**"Looks like my plan is working..." said Dusclops.**

**000**

"Alright, since this is repetitive, I'm just gonna say that everyone except Absol is safe."

"What?!" asked Absol. "W-why am I out?!"

"What do you think?! You made us lose!" shouted Espeon.

"What?" asked Absol.

"Just leave!" shouted Raikou.

Absol frowned and left for the slingshot.

**000**

Raikou and Entei went to the slingshot and immediately launched Absol without saying a word.

"This game keeps getting better and better", said Raikou.

**000**

"Luxray stop!" cried Manectric from inside of the Palkias' guy cabin.

"What's going on?" asked Gulpin as his team came up to them.

"Manectric...did things to Luxray, now he's getting his revenge", said Tyranitar.

"Oh, cool", said Helioptile.

Dusclops grinned.

**000**

**"Luxray, Manectric, and Mightyena are gonna be my next victims. It's gonna be fun..." said Dusclops.**

**000**

**Wow! A lot of pain and emotion this time around. I wonder what'll happen next time...Lairon and Fraxure aren't dating...stupid. Pancham evolved...so now there's gonna be hell...Luxray is in rage mode...screw you Manectric! Dusclops is still a douche...meh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time...which probably won't be soon because my birthday is tomorrow and I'm going on vacation, so I'll see you later...I'll see you all next time on Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island!**

**Next time: That's a-maze-ing!**


	29. Episode 29: An A-Maze-Ing Challenge

**Friendship always wins!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

The next morning, all of the guys from the Palkias were outside chatting amongst themselves while Luxray continued "talking" to Manectric.

"Luxray I'm sorry! Please stop! AHHH! THAT HURTS!"

"Dear Arceus, what the hell is going on in there?" asked Arcanine.

"Yeah, we already had to sleep outside last night, I think we should check on them..." said Honchkrow.

"Um...I don't think that's a g-good idea..." said Wooper, trembling.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyranitar.

"I just looked through the window...and what I saw cannot be unseen..." said Wooper.

"What DID you see?" asked Pangoro.

Wooper hopped on Pangoro's shoulder and whispered something into his ear, which soon made him gag, but he swallowed his vomit. "That lion is sick..."

"What?" asked Honchkrow.

"You see, Luxray was..." started Wooper.

The guys' cabin door fell over, and a battered and bloodied Manectric fell down with it and started to run away crying.

Luxray came out, his eyes completely red, and panting angrily. The other guys were watching him nervously, which he noticed.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" he shouted, still angry.

The guys started stuttering, but he had walked off before they could say actual words. They went inside the cabin and saw that mosts of the beds were messy and broken. The floor boards were cracked, and there was a lot of blood on the sheets and floor.

"It looks like a scene from a horror film..." said Tyranitar.

"What the...why the hell is this bed post bloody and broken?" asked Honchkrow.

"I'd put that down if I were you', said Wooper.

"Why?" asked Honchkrow.

Pangoro whispered what Wooper told him in his ear, making him throw it down immediately and rub his wings on his chest.

"Luxary put THAT in his...oh Arceus!" said Honchkrow, shocked and disgusted.

"No wonder he was crying like that..." said Tyranitar.

"Well...Manectric ruined his love life here...I'd have done the same thing", said Fraxure.

"Fraxure, you and Lairon aren't even dating or in love. Plus...no one here really finds Lairon attractive..." said Honchkrow.

Fraxure growled and folded his arms.

"Well...looks like we'll have to clean our cabin now..." said Xatu.

"Screw that", said Pangoro as he tried to exit.

Xatu brought him back with ease. "You're helping..."

"I'm part dark-type now. You don't scare me..." said Pangoro.

Xatu slashed him with Aerial Ace so fast noone saw him move. They just saw Pangoro faint.

"Any other objections?" asked Xatu.

Nobody replied.

"Good."

**000**

**"I couldn't object", said Wooper. "Xatu scares me."**

**000**

Dusclops heard and witnessed the entire thing and smiled.

**000**

**"So Luxray is pissed now..." said Dusclops. "Getting rid of Manectric will be easy now that the others know what Luxray can do..."**

**000**

Vanillite, Piloswine, Gulpin, Helioptile, and Zebstrika were near the gymnasium.

"Why are we here?" asked Gulpin. "I hate exercise..."

"I know, but we're just here so no one sees us if they come to the mess hall", said Vanillite. "Now...we tried winning, we lost, we tried losing, we lost...I guess no matter what we'll always lose."

"It seems that way..." said Piloswine.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad..." said Zebstrika. "We just need to try harder."

"We still lose if we do that", said Gulpin.

"Right..." said Zebstrika. "Well I got nothing."

"Well guys, let's just let what happens happen from now on", said Vanillite. "When we try, we fail, so let's just let the stuff happen."

They all agreed.

"CAMPERS! CHALLENGE! NOW!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the beach, where there was a huge maze that stretched to another far away island. Raikou was there, standing beside a blue wolf.

"Where's Entei?" asked Zebstrika.

"And why is Suicune here?" added Pangoro.

"Well, Entei's sick, so I asked Suicune to help me out for today", said Raikou with a sly smile. "That and she has some gambling debt, so she came to me for help...:

"Yeah...", said Suicune.

"Now...today's challenge is a maze", said Raikou. "You have to make it through the maze and get to another island. When you get there, you have to grab a baton that had your name on it. Then, afterwards you have to return with your baton and put it in this case..." said Raikou, patting a long case, sitting up.

"And...the first person back from either teams gets to choose TWO campers to be eliminated from the opposing team..." added Suicune.

"WHAT?!" the campers shouted.

"Wow, I wasn't planning that...but I like it..." said Raikou, kissing Suicune, making the others gag and look away.

"Okay you all know what the do...and be warned, there are a lot of obstacles that'll get in your way. Have fun..." said Raikou. "GO!"

Everyone ran inside the maze.

"What made you think of that elimination idea?" asked Raikou.

"I hadn't done anything like this to anyone in a while. I just had to do it again..." said Suicune.

"That's why I love you..." said Raikou, kissing her. Suicune, wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued the lip-lock.

**000**

"Okay...this is ridiculous...how do they expect us to get through this huge ass maze?" asked Typhlosion.

"I'm not sure", said Tyranitar, turning a corner, only to meet a dead end. "Wrong way...let's go back..."

Typhlosion sighed and turned around before walking on all fours away.

"Uh...why are you walking on all fours now?" laughed Tyranitar.

"Oh...no reason...just felt like it", said Typhlosion with a seductive smile as she kept walking back.

Tyranitar shook his head, chuckling. He followed her back.

**000**

"Okay...I have no idea where to go..." said Gulpin as he and his friends stumbled upon a five-way passage.

"Um...why don't we just go through each section and if whoever doesn't find a passage comes back and follows who does..." said Helioptile.

"Yeah...that's a good idea", said Zebstrika. "I'll go down the first path."

"Second", said Vanillite.

"Third", said Helioptile.

"Fourth", said Piloswine.

Gulpin sighed. "I'll take the last path..."

**-000-**

Zebstrika was walking down his pathway.

"Hopefully this is the way to go..." he said hopefully.

As he turned a corner, he found himself stepping on a bed of spikes.

"AHH! FUCK!" he screamed, jumping off of them. he looked forward and saw tht there was another turning point.

He groaned in sadness as he stood back up, his hooves still hurting, and jumped over the spike bed.

He took another step and ended up stepping on a pressure plate. He heard a click and was blasted by a Flamethrower before he could jump off.

He breathed out a puff of smoke before fainting.

**-000-**

Vanillite was floating through his pathway. He was doing fine as he turned a corner.

"It looks like I'm going the right way..." said Vanillite with a smile.

He turned right and passed through a bunch of sensors unknowingly. A wooden plank sprang up and hit him the face, knocking him unconscious.

**-000-**

Helioptile kept running into double paths with dead ends.

"This...sucks", he said. "Come on Mr. Cornall..."

He started to turn back around, but he stepped on a button, dropping him into the water below.

He quickly swam back up and climbed back onto the maze floor, panting.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted. He picked up Mr. Cornall before walking back to the beginning.

**-000-**

Piloswine was ramming into the walls, trying to find a better way to make it through.

"Well...these walls aren't gonna fall anytime soon..." said Piloswine as he turned left. He continued walking forward, essentially making his way through the maze.

"Well...i'm not crashing into anything, so that's a good sign..." said Piloswine.

He ended up crashing into a pile of pushpins afterwards. "Me and my big mouth..."

**-000-**

The others made it back to their meeting spot.

"It looks like Piloswine found the way to go..." said Helioptile.

"Hey, Gulpin isn't here either...maybe he found a way too..." said Vanillite.

Flygon, Drilbur, and Swablu came from around a corner.

"What are you guys doing standing there?" asked Drilbur.

"We're thinking about who to follow, Gulpin or Piloswine. They both probably found a different path since they aren't back yet", said Vanillite.

The three of them saw the five different paths.

"This is easy", said Flygon as he flew up. He looked over the maze and saw Piloswine, but no Gulpin.

He flew back down. "Yeah, follow Piloswine. I didn't see Gulpin..."

"That's weird..." said Helioptile. "I thought Gulpin-"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they all heard.

Gulpin fell in front of them all, groaning and covered in soot.

"What happened?" asked Zebstrika.

"Stupid dynamite at the dead end..." said Gulpin.

"Well...it looks like we're following Piloswine..." said Vanillite. "Let's go."

The four of them went down the fourth path, leaving Drilbur, Swablu, and Flygon.

"You think we should follow?" asked Swablu.

"Naw, we can just fly to the end..." said Drilbur as he hopped on Flygon's back.

"NO FLYING OR TELEPORTING ALLOWED! YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" shouted Suicune.

"WHAT SHE SAID!" shouted Raikou.

Drilbur groaned and got off of Flygon. "I guess we WILL have to follow them..."

**000**

"Manectric..." said Luxray in a sadistic tone as he made his way through the maze. "Where are you?"

Manectric, who was further away, heard his taunting cries and whimpered before lying down and covering his eyes.

Luxray steadily made his way through the maze, chuckling sadisticly. Basically, he was out of his mind.

Luxray found Manectric, who still had his eyes covered. "Aw...someone's scared..."

Manecric's eyes widened and he tuned around. He saw Luxray grinning evilly at him and started to run, but the lion grabbed his tail.

"You're not going anywhere", said Luxray, making Manectric start crying.

"Why're you crying? You wanted to be my bitch didn't you?" he asked sadisticly.

Manectric shook his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"Well...that's too bad..." said Luxray, showing his claws.

Manectric started crying even more as Mightyena turned a corner and saw the two.

"LUXRAY!" she shouted.

Luxray turned around and saw her. "Heh heh, hey there."

Mightyena heard his tone of voice and was scared. "W-what are you doing..."

"Nothing...Manectric wanted to be my bitch for so long, I decided to give him wanted...but it looks like he doesn't want it anymore..." said Luxray with a smile, turning back to Manectric, who was still crying.

"Y-you had-" started Mightyena.

"Hell no...I did something worse..." said Luxray, laughing.

Mightyena looked at how Manectric looked. His fur was coated in dry blood, as well as new fresh blood appearing from his mouth. He looked scared and weak and his eyes were red from crying.

"L-Luxray...you're scaring me..." said Mightyena.

"Oh...I thought you loved me..." said Luxray as he started stalking towards Mightyena, who started backing up.

Manectric ran further into the maze, screaming as he ran into the obstacles. Mightyena was getting more and more scared as Luxray headed towards her.

She looked to the side and saw a button on the ground. She pressed it, making a spring loaded boing glove, hit Luxray in the crotch.

He growled in pain, allowing Mightyena enough time to tackle him and pin him to the ground.

"Luxray...what happened to you?" asked Mightyena.

Luxray growled and tried to break free of her grasp.

"Calm down!" she shouted. Luxray didn't listen and kept struggling.

Mightyena was getting more and more frightened at his behavior and decided to do something to calm him down. She looked down at him with a smile, confusing Luxray.

Mightyena locked their muzzles together, making Luxray's eyes widen. He started calming down and once she felt him wrap his paws around her, Mightyena disconnected.

"Ugh...what happened?" asked Luxray, holding his head in pain.

"Um...I'd rather not say..." said Mightyena. "Let's just finish the challenge..."

Luxray nodded as they both went on.

**000**

**"I have no memory of what happened", said Luxray. "I just remember Manectric saying that he did things to me, then it's all a blur."**

**000**

**"I'm getting worried about him", said Mightyena. "Manectric needs to get out of here as soon as possible."**

**000**

"Out of everyone, I'm stuck with the crazy bird and the lazy ghost..." said Espeon angrily as she closed her eyes and made her way through the maze with no errors."

"Well, you're a psychic-type, so you'll be able to make it through faster..." said Farfetch'd. "And everyone else already ran off."

"We have our own ways to make it through, but then you'd probably plot revenge for stranding you..."

"Oh? You idiots have your own ways of making it?" asked Espeon as she kept walking. She stepped past a laser sensor, shooting darts at her...

She jumped backwards, avoiding the darts.

"Wait, you wouldn't be mad if we left you here?" asked Farfetch'd.

"No, I doubt that you two would find the right way..." said Espeon.

Farfetch'd started running through the maze with ease, while Dusclops phased throught the walls.

"Ah shit..." said Espeon.

**000**

"Well this is perfect", said Lairon. "If one of us wins, we can get rid of whoever we want. Then we'll get further and we'll be able to get rid of anyone standing in our way."

"Lairon, seriously...stop it..." said Honchkrow. "It's getting annoying."

"No, this time I'm serious. I'm doing what I want, whether you're with me or not", said Lairon.

Fraxure started scratching her once again, making her moan.

"I...don't care...keep...going...I'm...starting to like that..." she panted.

Fraxure stopped, growling.

"Looks like your "punishment" doesn't effect me anymore..." said Lairon, somewhat taunting him.

Fraxure grinned and kissed her, shocking both her and Honchkrow. It shocked Honchkrow, as well as Fraxure, even more when she didn't pull away and closed her eyes. Fraxure felt himself get lighter and closed his eyes as well.

"For the love of Arceus, will you two just stop and say you like each other so we can try to win?" asked Honchkrow.

They both broke the kiss, panting. "No..." said Lairon.

"Fine...then let's just go..." said Honchkrow, flying through the maze.

Fraxure and Lairon followed him. Honchkrow kept flying, but he ran into an electric gate and was shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with these hosts?" asked Lairon.

"Don't know..." said Fraxure.

"So you decide to actually talk now?" asked Lairon.

Fraxure growled at her before crawling under the gate and to the other side, leaving her and Honchkrow there.

"You asshole!" shouted Lairon, crawling and then running after him.

Honchkrow groaned in pain. "I hate my life."

**000**

The guys caught up with Piloswine as they continued through the maze.

"Man...this is getting exhausting..." said Gulpin.

"We've been walking for 10 minutes..." said Zebstrika.

"I thought it was just 5 minutes! I'm done", said Gulpin, sitting down.

Zebstrika sighed and picked Gulpin up before putting him on his back.

"Okay...I think we're getting close to the end..." said Vanillite.

"Let's hope you're right..." said Helioptile.

As they turned a corner, they all stepped on a sectioned area. They looked down before being captured in a net.

"This sucks..." said Piloswine.

"Don't worry guys", said Zebstrika. "I can get outta this with...Flame Charge!"

Zebstrika was surrounded by flames that burned the net, as well as the others. When they were freed, Zebstrika saw the others passed out. "Oops..."

**000**

Arcanine, Ninetales, Wooper, and Xatu were contiuously working their way through the maze.

"We need to hurry up and get through this thing", said Arcanine.

"It would be easier if we knew where we were going..." said Ninetales.

"This is gonna be difficult..." said Arcanine as he turned a corner. He stepped on a pressure plate, making scalding water soak his body.

"AAHH!" he screamed.

"Wow...never thought you'd be the one hit first..." giggled Ninetales. "You look clean, nevertheless."

"Oh yeah?" asked Arcanine, making Ninetales stop.

He grabbed her and started rubbing his fur against hers, makig it as wet as his. Ninetales giggled while also attempting to break free.

"Stop..." she giggled as she was rolled on top of him. They locked their muzzles together briefly and smiled.

"Um...hate to interupt, but I think that we should keep moving..." said Wooper.

"Oh, sorry guys..." said Ninetales as she got off of Arcanine, who shook himself off. "Where do you think we should go? The path Arcanine just went down is out..."

"Guys, remember, we have Xatu!" said Wooper.

"Wooper, Xatu is like a timebomb, when he's tired or angry, he goes off..." said Arcanine.

"Yeah...but he's been staring at the sun for the past few days, so I think he'll be fine..." said Wooper.

They all turned to Xatu, who started walking through the maze without a word. The others followed him. As he walked, Xatu always went the right way and used his Psychic to remove the obstacles in his way.

"See...we can always count on Xatu..." said Wooper.

**000**

On the faraway island, Dusclops had made his way to the case and grabbed his baton.

"That was too easy..." said Dusclops. "I love being a ghost..."

Dusclops made his way back to the maze, phasing through it once again.

-**000-**

As he went back in, Drilbur, Swablu, and Flygon came onto the island.

"Man...that was long..." said Flygon.

"Lucky I used Drill Run to make holes in the walls..." said Drilbur as he picked up his, Swablu's, and Flygon's batons.

"Let's get back quick so we won't lose again..." said Flygon as they started crawling through the holes.

**-000-**

A lot of the campers finally made their way to the island and groaned once they realized that they had to go back through it.

"Fuck that shit, I'm swimming back to the island", said Farfetch'd.

"Same here", said Wooper.

All of the campers that could swim jumped into the water, while the others sighed in defeat and went back through the maze.

**000**

Back on the regular island, Raikou and Suicune were in Entei's trailer.

"So...are you feeling okay?" asked Raikou.

"What do you think?" asked Entei in a stuffy voice.

"I'll take that as a no..." said Suicune.

"Look, Suicune...I know you and Raikou are going out ans stuff now, but can you just tell me why you chose him over me in the first place?"

"Entei...I loved Raikou first, you just tried to break us up and get with me...remember?" asked Suicune.

"Oh...I thought you'd forget about that..." said Entei. "Well...why'd you pick him over Keldeo? He's better..."

"Well...Keldeo cheated on me and technically I was cheating on Raikou...he just took me back..." said Suicune.

"Yes...and if you cheat on me again, I'll kill whoever it is..." said Raikou in a threatening voice.

"Sheesh, you're too forgiving...which means Suicune's dating a wimp", laughed Entei.

Raikou growled and used Extrasensory to flip him over so that his bed was on top of him.

"Wow...that was funny..." said Suicune.

"Yeah..." said Raikou, kissing her.

"HELLO?! SOMEONE'S READY TO CLAIM HIS PRIZE!" shouted a voice.

Raikou and Suicune went outside to see Dusclops standing at the front of the maze.

"How did you get back so quick?" asked Raikou.

"I'm a ghost...you didn't say I couldn't phase through walls..." said Dusclops.

Both Suicune and Raikou cursed under their breaths.

"Well...since you're here, I guess you DO win..." said Suicune. "Now we just have to wait for the losers..."

"No we don't", said Raikou, taking out a remote. He pressed the big blue button on it, and the maze exploded.

Multiple screams were heard and soon all of the campers, including the ones swimming, came crashing down onto the island.

Some groaned as they hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Lairon.

"The challenge has been won..." said Raikou.

"By who?" asked Gulpin.

"DUSCLOPS!" announced Raikou.

The Palkias groaned, while the Dialgas cheered.

"Well Dusclops, it's you choice. Which two Palkias are being eliminated?"

Most of his teammates were whispering Tyranitar, Pangoro, Fraxure, and Typhlosion's names repeatedly, making the couple look at each other nervously.

"You know Raikou. I've been planning on doing this for a while...and I've decided that the people eliminated are...

All of the Palkias were nervous.

"Manectric..."

Most of the guys cheered as Luxray and Mightyena hugged each other.

"..and Mightyena..."

The cheering stopped as both Luxray and Mightyena gasped.

"Whoa...big shocker..." said Suicune. "I would've went for the threats but...whatever. Manectric, Mightyena...it's time for you two to go."

**000**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted Luxray. "I was okay with Manectric, but MIGHTYENA?! Dusclops...you're dead!"**

**000**

At the dock, Mightyena and Manectric were in the slingshot. Luxray ran up to them before they were launched.

"Mightyena..."

Mightyena looked at him with sad eyes. "We're finally able to ACTUALLY get back together..."

"...then that dream is crushed..." Luxray finished for her.

"But remember this Luxray...I'll always love you..." said Mightyena.

"I love you too..." he said with a smile. The two locked in a passionate kiss, which the broke after a few seconds.

"Please just...get this over with..." said Manectric, tears in his eyes.

"Aw...Manectric, you shouldn't be so bad...you got to be with Luxray...an he caused you physical and emotional damage...NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

Suicune pulled the lever, launching the two of them away.

"...Sucks to be you Luxray..." said Raikou.

Luxray growled angrily.

**000**

"What the hell were you thinking?!" shouted Espeon.

"Yeah! We're on a losing streak and you didn't vote out the threats!" said Drilbur.

"Meh, I do what I want...you can't change me..." said Dusclops with a yawn.

"You are so..." Espeon finished a growl before everyone went back to their cabins.

**000**

**"Well...now that that relationship is broken. I think it's time to target the annoying people on MY team...starting with Drilbur..." said Dusclops.**

**000**

**And...done! Man...I have a headache from writing this long...Manectric and Mightyena are out...DUSCLOPS SUCKS...well not for the Manectric part...We're approaching the merge everyone, so it's time to place your bets. Who do you think will win Ultimate Total Pokemon Island? Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this episode and I'll see you next time with an all new episode of Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: You don't win a war by dying for your country, you win by making the other son of a bitch die for his...**


End file.
